Yu-Gi-Oh: Rise of the Shadow Queen
by GinIchimaru03
Summary: Set after the events of War Against Smithy and Shroob Assassins, a small period of peace is disrupted as princess Rozalin disappears on a visit to Rogueport. Mario gets a weird map in his hands sended to him by Rozalin. Mario and Luigi depart to Rogueport to see what is going on where they will come face-to-face with old and new enemies.
1. The Box of 'Pandora'

_Legal disclaimer and other info:_

 _First of all I would advise you to at least read War Against Smithy and Shroob Assassins, this story takes place after these two and many characters and events will be discussed during this story, and I won't explain all details of what happened in between the two stories._

 _This story is based off the game Paper Mario 2: The Thousand-Year Door, so the characters are the characters from the game but then in the real world, sometimes I will use one of my original characters and maybe characters from other Mario RPG games will appear, sometimes I will give characters new names._

 _A few characters of the Thousand-Year Door will be replaced by characters from the first Paper Mario for the Nintendo 64._

 _Now for the rules I don't use ban lists and I will use anime or manga only cards, sometimes I will use the anime effect for a card, sometimes I use self made cards details of these cards can be found at the end of a chapter. Now this is taking place after the events of 5D's there will be no Turbo Duels however, Synchro monsters and XYZ monsters will be used but currently no Pendulum monsters that however may change._

 _Two new rules for the game will be used, for those unfamiliar with these rules, the first turn player can't draw a card and each Duelist may have 1 Field Spell active, some effects will be applied to both players._

 _I also will sometimes use a Tag-Team Duel there are a few versions of Tag-Team Duels. Each Duelist has their own set of 8000 Life Points and they may not use each others cards and monsters however a card can given to your partner each player has his own Field when 1 Duelist loses the other continues but he gets a turn after each of his opponents._

 _The second version is that both Duelists share 8000 Life Points they share a Field and thus their monsters and cards._

 _And sometimes I may use a special kind of Duel but these will be explained when they occur_

 _I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor Mario all copyrights goes to the original owners._

 _Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and konami._

 _Mario is owned by Nintendo._

 _And myself for the original characters._

 **Act 1: A Rogueport Welcome.**

 **1\. The Box of 'Pandora.'**

 **A couple of months have passed since the invasion of Smithy and the Shroob Assassin assault on New-York.**

 **Now things are quiet for at least a month, but things are stirring in Rogueport. During the final bout against Smithy Sir Grodus and Lord Crump escaped, they were seen heading for Rogue Port, Mallow had scouts there but they said the two were heading to one of the empty islands, they have stayed there since, seems the prediction of Star Heaven was wrong, they thought Grodus wanted to stay in Rogueport for the Thousand-Year Door.**

 **While the Thousand-Year Door was never actually found Star Heaven's calculations might have been wrong.**

 **Anyway media attention is on Rogue Port because they are building a new state-of-the-art prison there, but the funding of that prison is best to be called shady, while I haven't seen Rozalin for a while now she was invited for the opening of said prison.**

 **But things get weirder, Rozalin disappears without a trace and I get mysterious mail from her.**

 **Is Grodus been busy or are the Trinity back to their old tricks again?**

 **Let's find out.**

 **Star Heaven - One day after Dimentio's defeat.**

Five Celestians sat at a long table, a beautifully designed chair stood at the head of the table, an imposing woman sat on the chair, she had the typical looks of the Celestians, with her pale skin which seemed to glow a bit, she had two angel-like wings on her back, her hands with the unnatural long fingers laid on her lap the woman wore simple white robes and a crown on her head, her long pointy ears were full of rings, she carefully observed the other four she was Minerva the leader of Star Heaven.

One of the four was an old enemy of Star Heaven his name was Geno, this was not Geno's first time in Star Heaven he had been here before as a prisoner he had seen the inside of a cell for ten years, now he was back in Star Heaven. Geno's transformation to a Celestian has set in but progress was slow, his skin was glowing but it hadn't turned pale yet, Geno's fingers had grown quite a bit, no wings grew from Geno's back yet, but he felt them growing.

Across of Geno sat Merlon this Celestian served Minerva from the beginning. Merlon is noble and one of Mario's friends, he helped Mario and his friends in the struggle against Smithy and afterward against the Trinity, in the end Merlon faced and killed Sir Grodus who was later revived by Dimentio. Merlon took it on himself to bring down Grodus and his X-Naut Army though Minerva didn't want that because Merlon's help was needed to rebuilt Star Heaven.

Next to Merlon sat Caedis, a rather brutal member but one of Minerva's most trusted. Caedis did look kind of heart though but a demon slept deep inside of him. Normally Caedis could control that demon but after a near-dead experience against Faust - the one who created the Trinity - his inner demon came out, in the end Caedis faced Faust again the demon Caedis won that Duel and nearly killed Faust he only was stopped by Merlon and Faust got arrested.

And finally next to Geno sat Frogfucius.

Frogfucius looked like a Celestian only he had a halo above his head.

Frogfucius was Mallow's grandpa who got killed by Dimentio.

After his dead Frogfucius' soul passed on to Star Heaven because of his kind and generous heart. Normally when people end up in Star Heaven they live in Starborn Valley only those with a good heart make chance to become a Celestian and join their police force but after a small debate with the others Minerva decided to take him in as one of their leaders.

'There are some things I need to discuss.' Minerva broke the silence.

The other four looked at their leader. 'First topic is Sir Grodus, we know Dimentio revived him, then Sir Grodus with Lord Crump and some X-Naut soldiers escaped fleeing to Rogue Port, Merlon what say you?' Minerva asked.

Merlon looked up. 'Well nobody knows where the entrance to the Thousand-Year Door is, my spies did follow Sir Grodus, they say Sir Grodus stayed in Rogueport for one day then left for one of the uninhabited islands, my spies followed him and he stayed there ever since.' Merlon answered.

'Keep your spies on Sir Grodus I want to know their every move.' Minerva spoke Merlon nodded. 'It shall be done.' He replied.

'Good then the second topic the Trinity, any news on them?' As Minerva asked Geno stood up. 'Yeah I do, I have spoken to Culex he knew quite a bit.' Geno answered. 'Who is this Culex?' Minerva asked. 'Well he had the Millennium Ring and was possessed by the spirit of Bakura but Mario helped Culex and Culex helped us in return.' Geno explained. 'Well in the end when we faced Azrael and Dimentio Culex faced Grave to save Grave's sister.' Geno sat down again as Minerva looked down on him.

'Pandora? Lives?' Minerva sounded worried. 'Yes she lives.' Geno's eyes were bright. 'Geno I didn't forget you love Pandora but you should put her out of your mind for now.' Minerva said. 'I know.' Geno sighted. 'But I have spoken with Culex right before Mario faced Dimentio, Culex told me that Grave escaped with his sister.' Geno said.

Minerva nodded. 'What about Azrael?' She asked. 'Well lady Minerva Azrael escaped.' Geno answered.

Minerva sighted. 'I want our full attention to the Trinity.' Geno stood up again. 'I want to find Grave first he wafers, we can get him to our side and with him Pandora, I want her back.' Geno sounded upset. 'Yes that might be a good idea, but if Grave won't cooperate we may be forced to kill him.' Minerva replied. 'No hair on Pandora's head will be touched!' Geno sounded fierce. 'Geno you have my word.' Minerva said. Geno sat down as Minerva calmed him down.

'Then there is one final thing I want to discuss Synna.' Geno and Frogfucius looked confused as they saw Caedis getting real upset and Merlon got a gleam of anger in his eyes. 'Might we have some explanation?' Frogfucius asked.

'Well.' Minerva sighted. 'Synna was one of us she was one of my most trusted next to Caedis and Merlon, few decades ago there was a small outbreak of Nephilim minor once not big a deal, but they seemed to be pretty organized we send three squads to deal with the Nephilim, but our squads got ambushed, Merlon at that time was the squad leader he figured out that Synna was behind it she gave our secrets to those Nephilim.'

Minerva paused she looked at Merlon. 'Yes I found out Synna betrayed us and I confronted her but she had a squad of fallen Celestians herself in combination with these Nephilim a force to be reckoned with, well in the end she turned her back to the Nephilim as they had outlived their usefulness Synna's fallen squad took out the Nephilim then her squad and our squads started to fight, I fought Synna but she was too strong in the end my squads were crushed only a ten count of them survived she left me near-dead.' Suddenly Caedis interrupted Merlon.

'I got wind of the situation took another three squads with me, crushed her one fallen squad lost a ten-count good men that day, I faced Synna in the end had to change to my demon form in order to beat her, alas she escaped.' Caedis concluded.

Then Minerva took the word again: 'Years later we heard of a small village adoring some God who needed some brutal rituals when we investigated Synna was living there, the people there winded around her fingers she needed the souls of the people to change her appearance she now has black bat-like wings and horns on her head when Caedis and Merlon arrived there she was already gone.' Minerva explained.

'Why bring this up now?' Geno asked. 'She is back.' Minerva said.

'Small village somewhere in the eastern region of the world was murdered same fashion as the sacrifices had to be killed, a child survived by hiding between the dead bodies he described a devil-like girl matching Synna's description.' Minerva told them.

'So what do we need that information for?' Caedis asked.

'She has been seen in on the island Smithy invaded, we don't know what she wants but I want spies on her.' With these words Minerva concluded the meeting.

 **Rozalin's ship.**

The boat went quietly over the sea, it was nice weather, Rozalin the princess of the island group stood on the deck her face in the wind, she wore a pink dress next to her stood one of her oldest friends Toad, a small man wearing white pants a white shirt and a blue jacket. 'So Rogueport is in view.' Toad said, Rozalin opened her eyes, they saw a U shaped harbor there were some rough-looking guys at work, on the docks, they were moving all sorts of things.

'Toad why are we here again?' Rozalin asked she sounded bored.

'The grand opening of the new prison, the people here are very proud of it, you know there is one guy here you might know, Simon Croco.' Toad said when Rozalin heard that name she looked up. 'Yes I know him, a member of the so-called Spirit Summon Guild, he once stole the Deck of my friend Mallow, that reminds me their leader Faust was captured as well this means only three members are left, I wonder where they are.'

Toad looked at Rozalin. 'Faust? I never heard you say that name, had it something to do with Smithy?' Toad asked, Rozalin shook her head. 'No Faust just showed up in the end, I never saw him though, Merlon told me Star Heaven captured him, he didn't explain what had happened.' She replied. 'You mentioned three other members? Who were they again?' Toad asked. 'Well there is Fawful some mad-scientist, then there is another one we never saw but I was told his name is Popple the Shadow Thief and the one of who we thought was their leader Ruby Mowz.'

Toad gasped as Rozalin said that name. 'Ruby Mowz? You sure?' Toad asked. 'Yes why?' Rozalin replied. 'Well Ruby Mowz lives in Poshley Heights the rich neighborhood of Rogue Port.' Toad said.

'That means she is definitely here, I bet Fawful and Popple are here as well.' Rozalin sounded all fired up. 'You don't think about finding them do you?' Toad sounded worried. 'O you bet I plan to, they are targets of Star Heaven, if I can find them here they can take them in all at the same time, one problem less.'

Then suddenly the captain spoke that they were about to dock.

 **Rogue Port.**

Rozalin looked around her, there was no sign of Toadsworth.

'Princess we should turn back.' A worried voice said.

'Toad not here, nobody recognizes me as the princess, we should be safe here and I really need the fresh air, besides I'm tired of Toadsworth's lectures.' Rozalin replied to her friend.

'Well yeah I see your point.' Toad sighted the two walked into what looked like the town square, it was busy some kind of marked was going on, Rozalin noticed the gallows at the center of the square, a rope was dangling in the wind, Rozalin shrugged and looked the other way. 'Toad what can you tell me of this place?'

'Well.' Toad started, as you can see this is the town square, once a year a huge market is held here, seems we got here at the right time, but you must stay in the town square, if you go to the eastern side of Rogue Port you get in the slums, the entrance to the sewers is there and a lot of beggars and criminals, word is the bandit leader Gus lives there.'

Rozalin shrugged she never had heard of Gus but from the sound of Toad's voice she could make up you wouldn't want to meet him. 'And to the west is the rich part of town, but Don Pianta and his mobster cronies rule there, pay his price and nothing happens to you.'

Again Rozalin shrugged. 'Well lucky for us we are only here for one day, tonight is the grand opening of the new prison.' Toad said but Rozalin was already gone, Toad found her looking at a few stalls.

There were food stalls, stalls that sold clothes, jewelry and all kind of exotic stuff. After a few minutes of strolling around they came to a weird man clad in ragged black robes with a hood covering his head sitting on an old blanket he had a few trinkets on the blanket an old oil lamp, some wooden skulls some necklaces made of bones.

'You girl.' The man suddenly spoke with a creaking voice.

'Me?' Rozalin asked startled. 'Yes you girl, you have a pure heart, I can tell that.' The merchant spoke with low voice. 'Come on.' Toad gritted yanking at Rozalin's arm. 'I have something for you.' The merchant continued as he took a fancy wooden box covered with gold and some gem stones from his blanket. 'What's in it?' Rozalin wondered. 'I honestly don't know, I got this box from a Voodoo mistress, she told me that the thing in the box would make me happy, but only one with a pure heart can open it.'

Rozalin took the box from the merchant. 'Sadly my heart is far from pure.' The merchant said, his voice sounded sad. 'This thing drives me insane for ten years now, every year I wait here on someone pure.' The merchant concluded his story. Rozalin felt the lid she felt it opening. 'Dear girl keep it close.' The merchant said. 'You can have the box free, I hope it makes you happy but I would not be able to live with the fact to know what is in it and knowing I can never have it, I rather live the rest of my life with the question what is in it.

Toad pulled Rozalin away from the merchant, Rozalin lost sight of him from a second when she looked back he and his blanked were gone, Rozalin looked at the box in her hand. 'This place creeps me out.' Toad muttered.

 **Mario and Luigi's house - New-York**

It was a month after the incident with the Shroob Assassins, Mario and Grave had defeated Princess Shroob, after that time it had been quite, Mario spend some time with his brother Luigi making him a better Duelist.

It was night and Mario was twisting and turning in his bed, after the Shroob incident Mario was plagued by nightmares.

 _Mario stood in front of the church in Central New-York he held an unconscious Rozalin in his hands. The rain slowly subsided and the dark clouds above New-York lifted the full moon shone bright in the sky, suddenly the face of the princess changed into that of the jester Dimentio, Mario's old enemy cackled. Then all of the sudden Dimentio disappeared as did the ground under Mario he fell down into a huge pit after a while it looked like he floated around in the pit there was absolute darkness._

 _'Darkness invading the world.' A female voice started to chant it almost sounded like singing. 'Darkness invading the world, seeping out of the door. A palace of ancient times, hidden in the ruins of a modern age. Born from the darkness an evil power is imprisoned. The seal will be broken and when the keys combine at the center of time all will answer to the ruler of yore at the Thousand-Year Door.' The voice disappeared._

Mario woke up bathing in sweat, suddenly Luigi called out to his brother.

'Yes Luigi?' Mario mumbled as he stepped out of bed. 'Nightmares again?' Luigi asked. 'Yes same one every single time.' Mario growled.

'Well this will make you happy a letter from Rozalin.' Luigi handed Mario a big envelope it had Rozalin's handwriting but no official seal.

'This one ain't official.' Mario muttered he took a letter opener and quickly slit open the envelope.

Mario took a piece of paper out the envelope he unfolded it revealing a map. 'A map?' Mario said confused. 'Why would she send it?' Luigi in the meantime shook the envelope another paper fell out, Luigi read out the letter. 'Mario, I have not much time I think someone is unto me, I met this weird, dark merchant he gave me a box that only a person with a pure heart could open, I opened that box and found the map I enclosed it in the envelope. It is a weird map but there is something odd going on I think Grodus is behind it, come find me in Rogue Port and stay safe. Rozalin.' Luigi read. 'Luigi pack your stuff we going to Rogue Port tomorrow.'

 **Rogue Port - Evening.**

Toad has urged Rozalin to go back, she had to post an envelope so Toad contacted the royal guard to say they were okay, now the royal guard had guessed this had happened and they had told Toadsworth the princess and Toad had their approval.

Meanwhile Rozalin returned as Toad was watching how a group of men were breaking down the market a lot of people were watching and passing by, then suddenly the air became cold, people started stopped with what they were doing. 'This cold, it's unnatural.' Toad muttered.

Suddenly they heard a man yelling everyone turned around, a muscular dock worker stood there with a metal bar in his hands, across him stood the merchant who had given Rozalin the box.

'Step aside fool.' The merchant said. 'My business is with the girl.' The merchant pointed at Rozalin. 'Ya won get to the lass, mister.' The dockworker said, the muscular man took an offensive position with the the iron bar held high. 'No defense, easy to block.' The merchant observed he stretched his hand a sword with bones as a hilt appeared in his hand, the knob of the sword was a skull, the merchant swung his sword a few times.

'So ya can do magic tricks? Ya won scare me!' The dockworker howled as he lunged forward the merchant swiftly stepped aside avoiding the dockworker's attack then the merchant made a quick movement the dockworker started to bleed the sword of the merchant stuck through his chest, slowly the merchant removed the sword the dockworker slumped forward to the ground.

Toad looked away as the merchant slammed his sword through the dockworker's neck.

'Anyone else?' The merchant then asked as he casted his sword aside where it disappeared. 'That was not needed!' Rozalin suddenly yelled. 'Anyone could see he was no match! Why not incapacitate him! There was certainly no need for killing!'

Suddenly the merchant took a Duel Disk from under his cloak, Rozalin reacted by activating her own.

Then suddenly Toad stepped in front of Rozalin spreading his arms. 'I won't let you.' He whispered. 'I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!' Toad activated his Duel Disk.

(Toad: 8000) - (?: 8000)

'I shall start.' Toad stated he drew five cards. 'New rules state the turn one player cannot draw a card, but my hand is worthless so I activate Card Destruction!' The Spell card briefly appeared in front of Toad the Merchant shrugged as he discarded five cards and drew five new ones, Toad did the same only he drew four cards.

'Next I shall set a monster facedown and end my turn.' Toad stated, a horizontal card appeared in front of him.

The merchant slowly drew his card. 'You see this card?' The merchant asked, he held a card above his head a shadow image of the card appeared. 'This is my Skull Conductor, when I discard it I can summon two monsters from my hand with an attack of exactly 2000.' The merchant explained.

The man took two cards from his hand. 'I summon two Burning Skull Heads in attack position.' Left and right of the merchant two skulls with red glowing eyes appeared, the two skulls clattered their jaws then flames erupted around them. (1000 ATK x2)

'When a Burning Skull Head is special summoned from my hand it does 1000 points of damage to my opponent's Life Points.' The merchant explained, the two skulls started to circle around Toad then crashed into him, Toad howled as his skin showed slight burn marks.

(Toad: 6000) - (?: 8000)

'Burn marks?' Toad seemed frightened. 'Toad please retreat this one clearly possesses dark powers.' Rozalin said. 'No princess you should be the one to run.' Toad replied, his eyes kept fixated on the merchant. ' _Toad why do you do this, I know you've trained and got a much better Deck but this is way over your head.'_ Rozalin thought.

'You should listen to the girl.' The merchant smirked he took another card from his hand. 'I sacrifice my two Burning Skull Heads.' He stated the two monsters erupted in a bonfire. 'I summon from my hand Skull Flame!' From the bonfire a skeleton appeared it wore purple robes and a red cape the head of the skeleton was covered by flaming hair. (2600 ATK)

'Skull Flame kill his mystery monster.' The merchant commanded, Skull Flame created a ball of fire in its hands a small skeleton creature cloaked by purple robes appeared on Toad's side it protected itself with a scythe. (200 DEF)

'Hm? A Spirit Reaper?' The merchant muttered. 'Can't do much now, so I end my turn.'

Toad quickly drew his card. 'I summon Sangan in attack mode.' He stated a three-eyed furry Fiend with green arms and legs appeared next to the Spirit Reaper. (1000 ATK) 'Attack Skull Flame!' Toad commanded, Sangan charged forward but got blown away by a fireball half-way.

(Toad: 4400) - (?: 8000)

'Now I can move a card from my Deck to my hand. Toad took a card from his Deck his eyes gleamed.

'Your turn mystery man.' Toad said.

'I use the effect of my Skull Flame instead of drawing a card I take one Flaming Skull Head from my Graveyard.' The merchant took the card from his Graveyard. 'Then I use Skull Flame's effect to special summon that Burning Skull Head.' The floating skull appeared next to Skull Flame. (1000 ATK)

'And since it is special summoned you know what that means!' The merchant shouted, the flaming skull crashed into Toad leaving another burn mark.

(Toad: 3400) - (?: 8000)

Toad was swaying on his legs. 'Toad please run!' Rozalin howled.

'Not now, I nearly have him!' Toad started to sweat it felt like a fever, the merchant's eyes narrowed after he heard Toad saying that. 'So it is what I thought, I'd like to see you draw that card.' said the merchant Toad drew his card. 'No need for drawing it, I have Monster Reborn!' Toad yelled he played the card the holy ankh appeared and Sangan appeared under it. (1000 ATK)

'Sangan attack that Burning Skull Head!' The two monsters crashed into each other they both fell to the ground and scattered.

'The puzzle is complete.' Toad softly said, sweat was pouring from his face, he had a hard time focusing his hand trembled as he took the card from his Deck. A pentagram appeared behind Toad, Toad started to place five cards on his Duel Disk then a creature started to appear, it was chained up, the people who were watching the Duel gasped and started to mumble as they recognized Exodia.

'Exodia...' Toad started then his breath stocked it looked like he couldn't place the fifth card, his voice went silent then he slumped over. 'TOAD!' Rozalin howled she ran up to him.

'Nearly... got him... Rozalin... run...' The seal disappeared again, Spirit Reaper also disappeared, Rozalin held Toad in her arms.

'His life is weak, he was no match for a Shadow Game.' The merchant played a card, a Spell card briefly appeared Rozalin saw it was Ego Boost, the attack power of Skull Flame rose to 3600.

'Scorch him Skull Flame! Attack!' The merchant yelled.

Then suddenly a fierce-looking woman appeared, she wore a purple bikini top and bottom, a purple headgear and purple gloves, her hair was red and stuck to all sides, she defended Rozalin and Toad with her sword. (1500 ATK) A huge fireball obliterated the woman. 'That was my Amazoness Swords Woman, since you destroyed her you take the damage.' Rozalin said, her voice sounded cold, Rozalin stood in front of the unconscious toad with his Duel Disk in her hands, a piece of Swords Woman's sword hit the merchant in his chest.

(Rozalin: 3400) - (?: 5900)

'Attacking a defenseless person, I won't let you have him.' Rozalin's voice trembled but not of fear. People from the crowd were bending over Toad others formed a wall between her and the merchant. 'Run.' A man said. 'We hold him here and deal with your friend.' Another one said, Rozalin hesitated but a third man pushed her away, Rozalin started to run.

After running for several minutes Rozalin entered an alley, it ended in a dead end, Rozalin cursed when she turned around the merchant stood across her, his bloodied sword in his hand.

'Where is the box?' He then asked.

Rozalin was dumbstruck. 'I want what is in the box.' He said in a demanding tone. 'I don't have it.' Rozalin replied. 'I send it away to a friend.' She said. 'That is too bad, in that case I want you to come with me.' Rozalin took a few steps back when she literally stood with her back against the wall.

'Not without a fight.' She growled she showed the still active Duel Disk.

'Surrender would have been easier.' The merchant said as he finally removed his hood, revealing a young pale-skinned face, white hair and red eyes, he wore a bone collar and had bones in his pointy ears.

'You.' Rozalin gasped. 'You're Grave.' She said.

'I am, now come you have no hope of beating me.' Grave said.

'Not after you killed a man and my friend Toad and I don't know how many people who stood in the crowd!' Rozalin howled.

'That dock worker I 'killed' was a Celestian spy, one of Merlon's men, I gave him merely a flesh wound. As for your friend he should be fine with a good night rest and I used a spell to knock that crowd aside, I might have gave one of two a cut but these were no serious wounds.' Grave explained.

'Like you can talk your way out of it, don't think so I'm gonna take you down!' Rozalin shouted.

(Rozalin: 3400) - (Grave: 5900)

'My turn.' The princess said she drew her card, the attack of Skull Flame returned back to 2600. 'I use my Monster Reborn!' Rozalin shouted, the holy ankh appeared a second time Amazoness Swords Woman appeared under it. (1500 ATK) 'Then I use my Spell card Amazoness Spellcaster to swap the attack of our monsters!' Rozalin said, a Spell card appeared in front of her, Amazoness Swords Woman flexed her muscles as her attack rose to 2600, the attack of Skull Flame dropped to 1500.

'Swords Woman attack Skull Flame!' Swords Woman heaved her sword then leaped forward chopping off the head of Skull Flame.

(Rozalin: 3400) - (Grave: 4800)

'I must thank you for destroying my Skull Flame because now I Banish it.' Grave took the card from his Graveyard he put it away. 'I summon Supersonic Skull Flame!' A huge monster leaped over Grave it was a centaur the bottom part was that of a horse covered with bones the top was Skull Flame. (2600 ATK)

'Then I use the effect of Supersonic Skull Flame, once per turn I can deal 400 points of damage to my opponent for each Skull Flame I have in my Graveyard, since I discarded one thanks to that Card Destruction I have three.' The three skulls appeared around Speed King Skull Flame the monster pointed at Rozalin and the three skulls hit her against her shoulders and in her stomach, Rozalin felt the dark powers of a Shadow Game yet she didn't flinch.

(Rozalin: 2200) - (Grave: 4800)

'Time I shall end this.' Grave said. 'I use Dark Hole!' The Spell card appeared on the Field a rift opened above Rozalin and Grave, Supersonic Skull Flame and Amazoness Swords Woman were sucked up by the rift.

'Since my Supersonic Skull Flame is destroyed I can summon the regular Skull Flame from my Graveyard and before you asked I discarded one with Card Destruction.' Grave crossed his arms the robe-wearing skeleton appeared. (2600 ATK) 'Finish it with a direct attack!' Grave yelled, a fireball hit Rozalin square in the stomach she bended over.

(Rozalin: 0) - (Grave: 4800)

Grave looked at the Life Point counter on his Duel Disk. 'You nearly got me on half health, not many people can do that, many cannot even touch me once.' Grave deactivated his Duel Disk, Skull Flame disappeared.

'Now you come with me.' Grave's eyes started to glow.

'Not in a million years!' Rozalin howled she drew a small sword from under her dress.

'You know that is illegal right.' Grave pointed out.

'You know kidnapping is even more illegal and since this is a kidnapping my sword is used for self defense.' Rozalin replied.

Grave opened his hand and his scythe appeared in it.

Rozalin charged at Grave but the Trinity member stepped aside and let Rozalin tumble with the stick of his scythe Rozalin fell to the ground she dropped her sword, then she felt Grave's eyes prying on her, she lost consciousness.

 **Unknown location - unknown time.**

Rozalin slowly opened her eyes she tried to move her arms and legs to her own surprise she wasn't tied up Rozalin feared at what she would see she slowly turned her head, she was startled as a girl looked at her.

The strange girl looked at bit like Grave, she had the same pale skin and red eyes, also her hair was white it was longer than Grave's hair and tied in a ponytail, she had several golden chains hanging down her cheeks they were tied in her hair, in her ears she wore small skulls in her ears the clothes of the girl consisted of a white top a black leather miniskirt, black boots and a white knee-high sock on her right leg she also seemed to wear white leggings with the right leg cut off and on her left arm she wore a white arm-length glove, on her right hand she wore a black fingerless glove.

The girl smiled as she saw Rozalin was startled her smile had something serene, something you really didn't expect from how the girl looked.

When Rozalin tried to sit the girl helped her up at this time Rozalin noticed she wore a black, sleeveless, leather jacket the jacket was decorated with several belts and a white skull as zipper, Rozalin knew it belonged to the girl. 'Your body was cold.' The girl suddenly spoke her voice sounded gentle.

Rozalin took off the jacket and gave it back to the girl who quickly put it on, suddenly the girl hugged Rozalin, the princess wanted to protest but she felt the girl mend it to comfort her, Rozalin let her.

Then suddenly the door opened. 'It is real bad Pandora.' A familiar voice said, Rozalin opened her eyes she saw Grave, Grave stopped talking when he saw Rozalin awake.

'So you're Grave's sister?' Rozalin said, Pandora wanted to let Rozalin go but the princess actually held her. 'I've heard Culex saved you, but I never saw you, never could imagine you were this kind, I mean you and your brother are different.' Rozalin lashed out at Grave, the demon looked at the ground. 'I'm sorry okay, you're lucky you are here.' Grave spat.

Rozalin softened up. 'You really mean it? But why? Why kidnap me?' Rozalin asked.

'Well ever since Faust was captured and Dimentio died the Shadow Queen took Dimentio's place, she was unable to fight because she was sealed the rules of the curse state that a member who is incapable join he or she can temporarily be replaced, then if one other Trinity member dies and the incapable one is capable again he or she can retake his or her original place.' Grave explained.

'So you went back from two to three.' Rozalin confirmed for herself.

'Yes now the Shadow Queen is still trapped in the Palace of Shadows, she want out and so she hired Sir Grodus to do her bidding as Sir Grodus did to Smithy, so in order words Sir Grodus became a puppet of the Trinity just as I am, big difference is Grodus want to do this and I don't but I have no choice.' Grave took a chair and sat down. 'Azrael also want to see the Shadow Queen free, for some reason she needs you Rozalin.' Grave said.

'So you trick me with a box with a map in it, you must have known I would send it to Mario.' Grave nodded. 'I counted on that yes, Sir Grodus needs that map, I didn't knew what was in the box but I knew he wanted it so I wanted it in Mario's hands, only to stall some time.' Grave looked away. 'I work against the Trinity at the moment, you know Rozalin Sir Grodus wanted Azrael to get you, so yeah you must be glad I got you, I protect you as far as I can Rozalin, and I have Pandora to protect you as well, my sister even took a liking to you.' Grave stood up.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **We won't follow Mario's journey to Rogueport because nothing simply happens during that journey. Instead we follow a new character, which I keep a secret for now, but if I say she comes in contact Lord Crump some of you might guess who I mean. 'X-Naut Assault' coming soon.**

* * *

 _One small thing I need to explain on this Duel, I have taken a few liberties here. First thing is when Toad summons Exodia, at that time he held all five pieces in his hand, the seal which kept Exodia started to appear, but Toad would have won the Duel if he placed all cards on his Duel Disk, since he couldn't place the fifth card and succumbed to Grave's Shadow Game Exodia officially didn't appear._

 _Second thing is the way Grave called out the attack to finish Toad off, officially it wasn't Grave's turn yet, so Rozalin could also break the rules by butting in and blocking the attack, since she kept Toad's Duel Disk during her run she continued with Toad's Life Points when Grave caught up to her._


	2. X-Naut Assault

**2\. X-Naut Assault.**

 **My name is Goombella, I am a second-year student at the Mushroom University of Archeology.**

 **I just passed the first year it is vacation now so I decided to help out one of the professors Mr. Frankly.**

 **The professor believes that there is a secret under Rogueport well yesterday we explored and got a closed tunnel, we found a hidden switch but there was no time to explore it had gotten late. When we got outside we heard a ruckus. The professor returned to his home I checked the ruckus out, when I got to the square I saw one shady character chasing after a girl.**

 **Rogueport Sewers.**

A young girl was speeding through the sewers, after a while she slowed down. 'Well it was around here.' She muttered to herself, it was dark and moldy, well it was exact what you would expect from a sewer, the girl was shrouded in the dark of the sewer only a lamp on her head pierced the darkness.

The girl carefully felt the wall of the sewer until she found what she was looking for, she pulled a loose brick from its place a passageway next to her opened. The girl carefully looked into the passageway before she took a few paces in, she pulled a lever inside the passageway and the secret door closed with a loud click.

The air was less moldy in this passageway, the girl heard water dripping, she carefully proceeded ahead careful that she wouldn't trip.

After a minute of five she saw some lights ahead, she turned off her headlight as she stepped into an open room, the place was well lid with torches, the girl stepped out of the shadows she wore a green sleeveless puffy jacket, revealing her bellybutton, it had a light-brown fur collar, the girl also wore a green pleated skirt that reached to her kneecaps, dark-brown high-heeled knee-high boots with green fur for the rest she wore a red scarf around her neck and brown fingerless gloves, around her left leg she had a small belt with a Deck Holder, around her left wrist she had a standard Duel Disk. The face of the girl was young, she was somewhere around the twenty years old, she had bright blue eyes and long yellow hair tied in a ponytail, on her head she wore a green miner helmet with a lamp attached to it and she carried a backpack with her.

The girl observed the area around here, several skeletons laid in what used to be the streets, the tiles of the streets showed cracks and some tiles were missing, some mushrooms grew through it, several ruins stood next to the street, they were once houses, a broken fountain stood in the center of a crossing as far as the girl could see three of the four roads of the crossing leaded to a dead end.

The girl looked to the ceiling light shone through a hole in the roof water dripped through it and every now and then a lot of water came through that water fell into the basin of the fountain.

'This is above the sewer walkway, the light comes from the strong lights, this was the hole in the floor we saw before, which we payed no attention to.' The girl mumbled to herself, she started to follow the crossing which didn't lead to a dead end.

The road lead to another dark tunnel and after another five minutes of walking through the darkness the girl came into yet another open area.

The room was lid by torches, the girl now wondered how the torches were even lid in the last room, but she paid it no mind, the air in this room was stagnant, an eerie mist crawled over the floor a chill crawled over the girl's spine, she carefully observed the room, parts of some ruined pillars who once stood neatly in a room now laid all across the room.

The weirdest part was a huge red double door, beautifully decorated with golden lines, seven star-shaped holes were edged into the door, there were three on the left door, three on the right door and one above the door opening. The girl looked at the door for several minutes, she knew this was what she and Professor Frankly were looking for, she slowly lowered her gaze to the ground beneath the door, there were some black outlines, same design as on the door only circular with seven smaller circles in it, the girl thought they had to be connected with the seven star-shaped holes on the door, in the middle of the circle stood a stone pedestal, on that pedestal laid a star shaped object made of pure crystal, although it was a bit dull.

The girl felt something in the room watching her, she walked up to the pedestal and grabbed the crystal star. 'I have been watching this star for two days now.' A mysterious voice sounded out of nowhere it was a deep manly voice. 'I tried to figure if this thing was trapped, and then you appear and take it without thought.' The voice continued. The girl quickly looked around the room, there she saw the voice's owner, he sat on a high perch, the man let himself fall he gracefully landed on the floor, he wore black robes and a black hood, there was some kind of thick leather armor over his robes, he also wore a black mask.

'Who are you?' The girl asked. 'Could ask you the same question.' The stranger replied. 'I am Goombella.' The girl said.

'I have no name.' The man said.

Goombella felt weird about the man, she quickly put the crystal star in her backpack. The man held his left arm in front of him a black Duel Disk appeared around his wrist Goombella reacted by activating her own. 'That crystal star belongs to me.' The man said. 'Then take it from me.' Goombella replied. The left eye on the masked man's mask started to glow. 'Duel Gazer set.' He said.

'Duel Gazer?' Rozalin asked. 'Never heard of such a thing, what does it do?' The masked man relaxed a bit. 'It is a new standard of Duel Monsters.' He explained. 'These devises has been developed for over a time now, these Duel Gazer or D-Gazer for short can give you all new information on Duel Monsters, the cards that are on the Field, events and so on, new virtual reality features are also enabled and people who also have a D-Gazer can tune in on your frequency so they can watch your Duel and you can even communicate with everyone.' The man explained.

Goombella saw the man taking something from under his cloak, it was a small device consisting of an white piece in front of the eye, an ear piece and a microphone, the man threw it at Goombella.

'A Duel Gazer?' Goombella asked, the masked stranger nodded.

'Why give me one?' Goombella asked. 'D-Gazer only were released this morning, free D-Gazer were shipped to famous Duelists a day ago, not every Duelist has one now.' The man paused for a second as Goombella put the D-Gazer on.

'You know the girl that got kidnapped yesterday? She and her opponent didn't had a D-Gazer if they had one her kidnapping could have been prevented.' The masked man drew his first five cards, Goombella turned her D-Gazer on the screen turned orange. 'You make it sound like you would meet me here.' Goombella noticed. 'That I did, have been following you and that old man, knew you would return here.' Goombella also drew her first five cards. 'Ladies first.' The masked man said.

'Draw.' Goombella wanted to draw her card but an error message appeared on her D-Gazer. 'Right forgot cannot draw in the first turn.'

(Goombella: 8000) - (Masked Man: 8000)

'I shall start with Ojama Red in attack mode!' Goombella stated to her surprise a small red creature with a big head appeared it wore red knickers and a yellow scarf around its neck it started to disco dance.

'So this is what a D-Gazer does, the monster looks a lot more realistic, not just an hologram.' Goombella looked at the small creature in front of her. 'Ojama, Ojama, Ojama!' It cried as if it was happy. (0 ATK)

'Now I use the special effect of Ojama Red, I can summon as many Ojama monsters from my hand if I like.' She took two cards from her hand and placed them on her Duel Disk, Ojama Red started to dance again, left of him a green Ojama appeared, it was fat with only one eye it wore the same knickers as Red, it laid half on the ground supporting himself with one hand with the second it saluted. Right of Red a yellow creature appeared this one was more humanoid in shape with a ridiculous big mouth with red lips and eyes on stilts it wore red knickers like the rest. (0 ATK x2)

'Hello everyone!' The yellow creature squeaked. 'It is your favorite monster Ojama Yellow!' Ojama Yellow started to dance Goombella grinned at the sight, holograms never did this.

'Now I equip Ojama Yellow with United We Stand so he gains 800 attack for each monster I control.' A Spell card appeared behind the three Ojama's, Ojama Yellow suddenly grew unnatural muscles on his small arms, it let out a ridiculous battle-cry. (0- 2400 ATK)

'I shall set a card and end my turn.' Goombella finished her turn, a reversed card appeared next to her Spell card.

'Good my turn now.' The masked man drew his card.

'I use Foolish Burial to discard a monster from my Deck.' The Spell card briefly appeared the man took a card from his Deck and discarded it.

'I shall now revive the card with Monster Reborn.' An enormous green muscular creature with one huge eye appeared. (1200 ATK)

Goombella never saw a monster like did, she focused her D-Gazer on it, the device showed her it was a Normal monster named Hitotsu-Me Giant.

'Heh now I shall release this monster in order to summon Rude Kaiser!'

The cyclops disappeared and a reptile-like warrior appeared it wore heavy armor and ax-blades attached to its wrists. (1800 ATK)

Goombella saw it was another Normal monster. 'This guy for real?' She muttered. 'Now that I have a strong monster I attack Ojama Red with Rude Kaiser!' The monster roared before it charged in. 'You forgot about my facedown card!' Goombella yelled. 'Mirror Force!' Her Trap card spun around, Rude Kaiser slammed into a barrier, it gasped before it exploded in pixels.

'Oops, forgot that facedown card, well turn over.' The stranger said.

'You sure you want to Duel me for that crystal star?' Goombella asked. 'How do I put it, your Deck is outdated a lot.' Goombella couldn't see the man smiling under his mask. 'This Deck has served me well for a long time, in the slums I used to live I won with it all the time.' He said.

'The slums, yeah nobody has modern cards there I guess, you might be a champion there but here this Deck simply won't cut it, I'm sorry.' Goombella apologized herself.

She drew her card. 'I activate Polymerization and I Fuse Ojama Red and Green!' The two Ojama's hugged each other they started to glow before they combined it was an Ojama that looked like a knight it wore heavy armor, green cape and red knickers and a shield no sword though, it had an helmed with Ojama Yellow's eyes pointing through two holes. (0 ATK)

'Then I play Pot of Greed which let me draw two cards.' Goombella stated the card briefly appeared on her Field it disappeared the moment she had drawn her cards.

'Now I activate Ojama Country!' Goombella continued, the room changed into an outside village it stood full of houses made of acorns, many Ojama's played around outside. 'As long as this Field Spell is out the attack and defense of all monsters are switched.' Goombella explained the attack of Ojama Yellow which was 1600 because of the Fusion now became 2600 because of its 1000 defense points, the attack of Ojama Knight became 2500.

'Ojama Knight direct attack on the player!' Goombella commanded, Ojama Knight fixated on the masked man the creature started to run, tripped halfway and crashed headfirst into the masked stranger.

(Goombella: 8000) - (Masked Man: 5500)

'Then my Quick-Play Spell card De-Fusion!' Ojama Knight saluted it disappeared and Ojama Red and Green reappeared. (1000 ATK x2) the attack of Yellow rose to 3400. 'Red, Green direct attack!' Goombella continued, Ojama Red and Green grabbed each-others hands, jumped in the air and landed a kick to the masked man's jaw, the man cringed.

(Goombella: 8000) - (Masked Man: 3500)

'Yellow your turn!' Goombella yelled. 'Roger boss!' The Ojama swung its fist and gave the masked man an uppercut.

(Goombella: 8000) - (Masked Man: 100)

The masked stranger clamped his face. 'It is your turn.' Goombella said.

The stranger drew his card. 'Got you now I summon The 13th Grave.'

The ground broke open and a skeleton carrying a huge sword crawled out of it, it wore a tattered cloak. (1100- 900 ATK)

'13th Grave attacks Ojama Red, and since my 13th Grave has 1100 attack points it is stronger so I win this battle!' The skeleton heaved its sword and dashed forward. 'Forgot? Attack and Defense are switched so your monster's attack score is 900.' Goombella reminded.

'No! Call off the attack!' The masked man shouted in panic but it was too late, the skeleton swung its sword but Ojama Red caught it and gave the monster a crushing blow.

(Goombella: 8000) - (Masked Man: 0)

I am not a good Duelist.' The man sighted Goombella deactivated her D-Gazer the surroundings changed back to normal.

'At least you tried.' Goombella tried to ease the man's pain.

'Well yes, but it was not enough, take the crystal star.' The man watched as Goombella left the room, he removed his mask and lowered his hood, you could see his long hair yet his face remained in the shadows he took a phone out of his pocket he speed-dialed a number.

'Yeah Crump its me, the girl has the Crystal Star and the D-Gazer she is on her way, I have send you her frequency, you should be able to trace her, get the Crystal Star at all costs.' He hung up the phone and put his mask and hood back on.

'I couldn't get that Crystal Star out, thing would have killed me if I tried, but the girl has no evil in her heart so she could get it out, now I only hope Lord Crump stops her...' The man took his Deck out of his Duel Disk. 'Heh, this worthless Deck did what it had to do, made sure I lost.' He threw the Deck away then took a new Deck out of his pocket a black aura radiated from the Deck. 'If it is as Sir Grodus told me more people will be here soon, the man in red I need, I shall kill him but first attend to the meeting.'

Goombella stepped out of the sewers, she was back at the docks, for some reason the busy docks were now quite, Goombella looked around and saw nobody. 'Where is everyone?' Goombella wondered. 'No time do dawdle here gotta get that crystal star back to the professor.' Goombella started to run but then noticed that the exit was blocked by a group of suspicious looking men, they all wore the same, red jackets with a black X across the chest, white gloves and white combat boots, some wore white balaclava, there were around ten of them.

'Buh buh huh huh.' Goombella suddenly heard someone laughing behind her, she quickly turned around and saw another ten of the same dressed men, three of them stood out of the crowd, one of them stepped forward he looked somewhat comical, he wore a black combat-shirt, purple combat-pants, black combat-boots,white gloves and a red tattered cape, the eyes of the man were covered by sunglasses, on his head he wore a purple helmet with horns.

This man was flanked by two other they looked like the rest of the crowd only the white parts of the uniform were black with them.

'And so the fly appears in my web.' The purple-helmed guy said.

'You girl has something I want, a Crystal Star to be precise.'

Goombella looked at the bunch of what she thought were soldiers.

'I have nu such thing.' She replied keeping a pokerface.

'It is not wise to lie to me girl.' The purple-helmet guy spoke.

'You clearly don't know who you deal with.'

Goombella got a nasty feeling in her stomach. 'I am Lord Crump, commander of the Cross-Naut society or X-Nauts for short. I am here to take the Crystal Star from the sewers, the one you had to have.' Lord Crump folded his arms. 'So give it.' He demanded.

Goombella shook her head. 'Even if I had it I wouldn't give it to you.'

Lord Crump chuckled. 'And what will you do?' Lord Crump asked, he waved signs at his soldiers all but the two in black and red spread out covering the way to the sewers.

'I have closed off these docks, no escape for you except via the water.' Lord Crump looked at Goombella. 'Give me the star and you will go unharmed.' Goombella noticed Lord Crump was losing his temper.

'Try to make a run for the water and my men will grab you.' Lord Crump looked at the two soldiers next to him.

Goombella didn't make a move yet she felt terrified.

'Well then.' Lord Crump sighted he stretched out his left arm one of the black soldiers attached a Duel Disk to Lord Crump's wrist this Duel Disk was X-shaped in the meantime all the Other X-Nauts put on glasses, the left glass on Lord Crump's glasses turned orange. 'D-Gazer set.' He said, Goombella turned on her D-Gazer and activated her Duel Disk.

'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Lord Crump: 8000) - (Goombella: 8000)

'My turn first.' Lord Crump said he drew his first five cards. 'I set two cards on the Field.' Lord Crump started as he said the two cards appeared one horizontal and one vertical behind it. 'Turn end.'

 _A defending monster, is it a Flip effect or not? Must be careful._ Goombella drew her card.

'I activate Polymerization from my hand!' She shouted, the Spell card appeared on her Field. 'I send from my hand to the Graveyard Ojama Black, Ojama Green and Ojama Yellow.' She discarded the three cards, a white blob appeared in the air, it started to take shape it was best described as a huge face with a big mouth, nose and stumpy legs and short arms it had eyes on stilts, wore red knickers and a green cape, it also wore red knickers on his head and a crown, it made a peace sign. 'KING' It bellowed. (0 ATK)

'This is Ojama King, and when it is on the Field you cannot use three monster space zones.' The Ojama King took a stamp from behind his back he slammed it three times on Lord Crump's Duel Disk, three Ojama heads appeared on the places he hit.

'Now time for the Ojama Country Field Spell!' The docks changed into the small happy town, Ojama King flexed his muscles. (0- 3000 ATK)

'Ojama King attack the mystery monster!' Ojama King inhaled some air he started to flow, he let himself drift above the hidden monster, the card disappeared and a small weird creature appeared, it was entirely made of gears the two biggest gears on both side were yellow, the gears between were red and blue, it had two arms and its eyes were gears as well.

'Buh buh huh, that is my Geargiano MK-II and when it is flipped I can special summon one Geargia from my hand and I summon Geargiano MK-III!'

'But before that.' Goombella interrupted Ojama King let himself drop flattening Geargiano MK-II.

In place of Geargiano MK-II a new machine appeared it looked like MK-II but the side gears were blue the inner gears were red and yellow. (1000- 1000 DEF) 'Since MK-III was special summoned I activate its effect.' Lord Crump stated. 'I summon a Geargia from the Graveyard.' Lord Crump rose his hand and Geargiano MK-II appeared again. (500- 1000 DEF)

'I shall end my turn here.' Goombella said.

Lord Crump stared at Goombella for a few seconds. 'You know, it would probably be easier to just give up.' Goombella shook her head.

'Fine, I shall draw!' Lord Crump drew his card.

'I activate Book of Moon!' Lord Crump then said, his Spell card appeared. 'I change your Ojama King facedown.' The white creature disappeared and a reversed card appeared in its place, the stamps blocking the monster zones disappeared.

'Good, just as I thought, now I can summon a monster, Geargiano in attack mode!' A third machine appeared it resembled the first two but its side gears were gray, the inner gears were red and green. (500- 1000 ATK)

'Now I construct the Overlay Network with my three monsters!' Lord Crump shouted, a portal opened in the air the three monsters were sucked in. 'Grind them to dust, I summon Geargiagear Gigant XG!' With a loud crash an enormous robot appeared out of the portal, it had a cannon as right arm and had a gear-shaped shield on its left arm. (2500- 1300 ATK)

'Then I activate my Trap card!' Lord Crump continued, the card spun around. 'Geargiagear, this let me summon two Geargiano monsters from my Deck and give them one more Level.' Lord Crump played two cards and two Geargiano appeared. 'Again I construct the Overlay Network!'

This time the two Geargiano were sucked in the portal. 'I summon Gear Gigant X!' another robot appeared, smaller than the first, it had a huge gear on its back. (2300- 1500 ATK)

'Two XYZ summons? This guy means business.' Goombella gasped.

'No girl, my Spell card Shield Crush means business!' Goombella shrieked as a beam of light from the Spell card crushed her defending Ojama King.

'XG attack the player directly!' Lord Crump commanded.

The robot aimed its cannon. 'Now its effect is activated! I detach one monster, to ignore all card effects until the end of the Damage Step!'

Lord Crump removed a card from under the card, its attack points rose back to 2500, Goombella shielded herself but the force of the attack knocked her over.

(Lord Crump: 8000) - (Goombella: 5500)

Goombella tried to stand up, she saw the street around her was blown to pieces from the impact. Because Ojama King was gone now the attack points of Gear Gigant X returned back to normal again. (2300 ATK) 'X attacks directly!' Lord Crump yelled The second robot launched himself forward slamming Goombella in the gut with his enormous fist, the girl cringed.

(Lord Crump: 8000) - (Goombella: 3200)

Goombella slowly stood up. 'My turn, draw!' Goombella looked over the two cards she had. _Not too much to work with here sadly but it will be enough._ Goombella smiled. 'Got you there, I activate the Spell card Ojamandala!' The Spell card briefly appeared on the Field. 'I pay 1000 Life Points so I can summon one Ojama Yellow, Black and Green!'

(Lord Crump: 8000) - (Goombella: 2200)

In front of Goombella the goofy trio reappeared they looked agitated. (0- 1000 ATK x3) 'And since I control these three I can activate Ojama Delta Hurricane!' The three Ojama's sprung up, they put their butts together, then a huge storm appeared. 'What the!' Lord Crump howled.

'If all three are together they can ravage everything on your side of the Field.' Goombella explained, Lord Crump watched as his two robots were lifted from the ground and thrown into the water.

'I won't use the effects of my two destroyed Geargia monsters, I simply had enough of them about now.' Lord Crump seemed to be angry.

The three Ojama's looked mischievously at Lord Crump. 'Triple direct attack!' Goombella yelled, the three Ojama's leaped at Lord Crump butt-first, Lord Crump tried to fend them off but they kept coming back.

(Lord Crump: 5000) - (Goombella: 2200)

'Sorry to butt in.' Ojama Yellow squeaked, Lord Crump gritted his teeth.

'These, these THINGS annoy the hell out of me! Draw!' Lord Crump angrily drew his card. 'I summon Robotic Knight in attack mode.'

In front of Lord Crump a machine soldier appeared, it wore an old-fashioned uniform made of metal, it held a sword. (1600- 1800 ATK)

'Buh buh huh, I simply use monsters with a higher defense.'

The Ojama's looked worried.

'Robotic Knight kill that Ojama Black!' Robotic Knight started to move, Ojama Black was shaking on his feet, then suddenly the sword clieved him in two. 'I shall embrace... the light...' The Ojama cried out, the other two started to cry.

(Lord Crump: 5000) - (Goombella: 1400)

'You see that? I shall kill you one at a time!'

'Um Lord Crump sir, please watch your blood pressure sir.' One of the soldiers said. 'Aw stuff it Johnson!' Crump replied. 'Turn end.'

Goombella drew her card. 'I just drew Ojama Blue, so I use the effect of Ojama Country.' Goombella discarded the Ojama Blue card. 'By discarding one Ojama card I can summon one from the Graveyard!' Ojama King suddenly appeared out of thin air, Ojama Green and Yellow cheered him on. (0- 3000 ATK)

'Ojama King flatten that Robotic Knight, Flying Belly Drop Flop!' The Ojama floated through the air, he dropped himself on the robot, when the Ojama King retreated the robot laid in scraps on the Field.

'Ojama Yellow and Green direct attack!' Goombella commanded, Lord Crump started to swear as the Ojama's attacked him again.

(Lord Crump: 1800) - (Goombella: 1400)

Lord Crump gritted his teeth, he said nothing as he drew his card.

'Wow dude, Lord Crump is losing.' One of the X-Naut soldiers said, another one snorted. 'I don't get what Sir Grodus sees in him, he gets nothing done.' A third one said. 'WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!' Lord Crump bellowed the X-Nauts went silent immediately.

'Thank you.' Lord Crump growled.

He looked over the two cards in his hand. 'Buh huh huh, yeah this will do.'

Lord Crump played one card, Dark Hole appeared on the Field, the next thing that happened was that the sky broke open the Ojama's were sucked in screaming, then the hole closed again.

'And now I play the Equip Spell Autonomous Action Unit!' A Spell card appeared in front of Lord Crump. 'I pay 1500 of my Life Points to summon one monster from your Graveyard!'

(Lord Crump: 300) - (Goombella: 1400)

'I summon Ojama King!' For a third time Ojama King appeared this time at Lord Crump's side, he looked really confused. (0- 3000 ATK)

'Attack the wench Flying Belly Flop Drop!' Lord Crump yelled.

The Ojama King tried to fight it. 'It is okay Ojama King, you are not to blame.' Goombella closed her eyes, then she screamed as it felt her bones were breaking.

(Lord Crump: 300) - (Goombella: 0)

'Buh... buh huh! Buh huh huh! And with that... POW you're gone!'

Goombella stood up again, as they both deactivated their D-Gazer the damage caused by the monsters disappeared.

Lord Crump was breathing hard, he felt his blood pressure lowering.

Lord Crump deactivated his Duel Disk. 'Now give me the Crystal Star as per our agreement.' Goombella looked at Lord Crump she shook her head.

'Guys.' Lord Crump said two black X-Nauts stepped forward they grabbed Goombella's arms and pushed her to the ground, Goombella struggled but the soldiers were too strong. 'Where is the Crystal Star?' Lord Crump demanded.

'Like I will tell you creep!' A third X-Naut emptied her backpack on the street. 'Here it is.' The soldier said holding the star above his head.

'Buh buh buh huh huh, good take it to the base.' Lord Crump said to the soldier. 'And the two of you tie her up.' The three soldiers saluted. 'Yes sir.' The soldier with the Crystal Star made a run for it one of the two other soldiers took a few pieces of rope, they started to tie Goombella's arms and legs up. 'Untie me or I shall start to scream!' Goombella yelled. 'You won't little girl.' One of the soldiers said as he violently pushed a piece of cloth in Goombella's mouth then gagged her with her own scarf. 'Scream all you like.' The soldier taunted.

'Lord Crump look there a ship approaches!' One of the soldiers suddenly shouted Lord Crump turned around he took some binoculars from his pocket. 'Hmm, wait I see a man dressed in red and one dressed in green.' Lord Crump lowered his binoculars. 'The man in red I know, Mario.' Lord Crump muttered to himself.

'Run like hell!' One of the soldiers screamed but Lord Crump stopped the soldier. 'Buh buh huh, don't worry we stay here, I shall take down that Mario.' The soldier was dumbfounded. 'You got to be kidding.' One of the soldiers said. 'He is right Lord Crump, Mario destroyed Dimentio, we stand no chance we can better run when we have the chance.'

Lord Crump laughed. 'Guys remember when he took down Dimentio, Mario had the Egyptian Gods and he used the power of Star Heaven, Sir Grodus told me that Mario don't have the powers anymore, he is an ordinary Duelist now.' Lord Crump seemed very pleased with himself, he was mumbling to himself the soldiers couldn't understand what he was saying.

After a minute Lord Crump's attitude changed he became more serious.

'If I destroy Mario here I will make a big promotion!' He looked at Goombella. 'Tie her to that anchor.' Lord Crump commanded his soldiers he pointed at an old rusty anchor that stood there on the docks.

The Soldiers lifted Goombella from the ground the girl struggled screamed in her gag but the soldiers tied her to the anchor. 'Now attach it to the crane and lift it.' Crump continued he looked at the ship nearing the dock as the anchor was lifted behind him.

The X-Naut who had the Crystal Star entered a huge round room, the floor was covered by a red carpet with a white X in the middle, at the far end stood a huge desk, the walls were covered by an aquarium, mean-looking fish swum around, behind the desk sat the dome-headed leader of the X-Nauts. 'I hope that this is important.' Sir Grodus spoke. 'I do not have much time.' He finished, the soldier took a few steps back, then he showed Sir Grodus the Crystal Star it was more shiny than before.

Grodus slammed his fist on the desk as he quickly stood up.

'Is that?' He muttered to himself. 'Where did you got that?'

The soldier relaxed a bit. 'It came out of the sewers of Rogueport Sir Grodus sir.' The X-Naut said. 'A girl had it, Lord Crump defeated the girl.'

Sir Grodus scratched his chin. 'So Lord Crump did something good? Why didn't he bring the Crystal Star here?' Sir Grodus asked.

'I followed the com-link, seems Lord Crump stayed behind, a boat came straight to the docks, some Mario was on board the ship.'

Sir Grodus sat down. 'Mario hm? Then we can guess where the map is, nice of Mario to bring it.' Johnson wanted to say something but he hesitated. 'I see you wanted to say something.' Sir Grodus noticed.

'Yes shouldn't we call him back?' Johnson asked, Sir Grodus shook his head. 'Let Lord Crump do what he wants, no harm done if he looses.'

Johnson took a step back. 'I have to take my leave then Sir Grodus sir.

'Just wait Johnson.' The soldier stopped dead in his tracks. 'Sir?' He squeaked. 'No worries Johnson, you deserve a promotion, you will be promoted to the Scout Devision.'

Johnson smiled then he really left.

Sir Grodus entered a large room it was lid by candles burning with a black flames, there were three others in the room, the first one was Grave the second was the masked stranger Goombella had fought before, the last one was a man with pale skin, not as pale as Grave's skin though, he had long white hair, his face was covered with scars, his eyes observed Grodus, the man felt a shiver going up his spine, the eyes of the man were completely black, this was Azrael.

Sir Grodus put the Crystal Star on the table. 'Good.' Azrael spoke he picked the Crystal Star from the table. 'I knew it was good coming to Rogueport, but we cannot stay here, I shall take this Crystal Star to the X-Naut Base personally.' Azrael said he looked at the Masked Man. 'You keep guard at The Thousand-Year Door.' Azrael said the masked man gave a nod. 'Grave I want you to investigate Hooktail's Castle, they say a dragon flies around there, I want to know what we're up against.' Grave said nothing. 'Sir Grodus you know what to do?' Azrael continued. 'Yes Azrael I know what to do, keep Rogueport under X-Naut control, nobody will escape my soldiers.' Sir Grodus replied. 'Good, and now everybody go.' Azrael said.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **With Goombella as a hostage Lord Crump thinks he can make a stand against Mario.**

 **But will Mario fall for such a cheap trick or will he find a way to defeat Lord Crump? 'Enter the Mario Brothers' coming soon.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Ojamandala_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _Activate only by paying 1000 Life Points if an "Ojama Green", "Ojama Yellow" and "Ojama Black" are in your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 copy of each from your Graveyard._

 _Note: This card was used multiple times by Chazz Princeton during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime, all credits goes to the writers of these episodes._


	3. Enter the Mario Brothers

**3\. Enter the Mario Brothers.**

 **Strange thing are occurring, first Rozalin is invited to Rogueport for the grand opening of a prison, then she suddenly disappears.**

 **A day later I get an envelope from her.**

 **Luigi and I head to Rogueport, I am anxious for what we will find there.**

Luigi looked over his hand and said: 'So you can clearly handle your new Deck well.'

Mario looked at his brother. 'Well yeah, you know after Dimentio I had a small breakdown in my mind, I didn't know what I wanted and then these Shroobs attacked, I recklessly attacked them with that Dark World, Fabled Deck which reflected the chaos in my mind.' Mario sighted. 'Merlon lend me a few of his cards these cards are the reason I'm still here.' Mario looked over the Field, he and his brother were playing the old-fashioned way just a plain old Duel Mat and a table, no Duel Disks or whatever.

'Merlon made me see the right way again after the Shroob problem, thanks to him I got this Deck.' Mario took a card from his hand he placed it on his Spell/Trap Zone.

(Mario: 800) - (Luigi: 1500)

'You couldn't beat me with that Dark World Deck.' Luigi replied. 'But now it is totally different, I haven't beaten you once, but now I'm getting close.' Luigi drew his card. 'Mario you sold your soul to Star Heaven didn't you?'

Meanwhile Luigi showed Polymerization, he discarded Elemental HERO Avian and Burstinatrix to his Graveyard then he took Elemental HERO Flame Wingman from his Extra Deck and placed it on the Monster card Zone. (2100 ATK)

'Luigi I didn't sold my soul, I only became a member, if I want to defeat Sir Grodus I need to draw from the Numbers, the guardians of Star Heaven, only Celestians or people they acknowledge can use them and to be acknowledged means becoming a member so be it.'

Luigi focused on the Duel again. Mario controlled only the facedown card he just set and Heroic Champion - Kusanagi (2500 ATK) an Xyz monster with all three of its Overlay Units attached to it.

'I play the Spell card H - Heated Heart so my Flame Wingman gains 500 ATK extra. (2100- 2600 ATK)

'I attack your Kusanagi and when I do you lose Life Points equal to the ATK of your Kusanagi. 'Luigi almost, but I have a facedown card, Call of the Haunted.' Mario flipped the card around. 'Now I chain the effect of Kusanagi once per turn I can Detach a monster.' Mario took a card from under the Xyz monster and placed it on his Graveyard. 'By doing this I can negate the activation of Call of the Haunted and destroy it.' Mario also placed Call of the Haunted on his Graveyard. 'Now Kusanagi gains 500 ATK.' (2500- 3000 ATK)

'Darn it!' Luigi shouted he slammed his fist on the table.

(Mario: 800) - (Luigi: 1100)

With a sigh Luigi threw his remaining two cards on the table they were Skyscraper and Negate Attack.

(Mario: 800) - (Luigi: 0)

'Luigi.' Mario said. 'Had you activated Skyscraper and not H - Heated Heart your Flame Wingman would have gotten 1000 ATK extra giving him 3100, then even if I would have used Kusanagi's effect your monster still would have been stronger.'

Luigi sighted. 'I know but I thought it would have been enough, but this is the first time you used Kusanagi I didn't knew its effect.' Luigi put his cards away as did Mario. 'You know you can always check cards.' Mario advised his brother. 'I forget Mario, I am a casual Duelist I am not all that good you know.'

Mario stood up. 'Luigi it is time to go the boat departs in fifteen minutes.'

Luigi packed the suitcases they packed the evening before.

The moment Mario and Luigi stepped outside they noticed the air was cold while it was mid-summer. 'Luigi stand still.' Mario whispered he carefully looked around then Mario saw a glimpse of a white mask. 'Dimentio!' Mario yelled, Luigi grabbed his brother by the shoulders. 'Calm down.' Luigi said Mario shook his head when he looked at the figure again he was gone the cold in the air also disappeared.

'Mario you okay?' Luigi asked, Mario took a few deep breaths.

'Mario was that one of the Trinity? You yelled Dimentio was it him?' Luigi sounded worried. 'No.' Mario replied. 'Couldn't be Dimentio, he was too tall for that and Dimentio had a black and white mask, that thing seemed to be stuck on his face, this man's mask was only white.' Mario picked up his suitcase then the mailman came running.

'Luigi look it's mister Parakarry.' Mario sounded a bit more happy, now mister Parakarry was not an ordinary mailman, occasionally the mail came late because Parakarry always had the tendency to talk with the people, but nobody minded. 'I saw you leaving so I came running, I have a small package for the both of you.' He said as he handed two small packages to Mario and Luigi. 'Well good journey to wherever you go.' Mario and Luigi shook the hand of Mr. Parakarry before they left.

After ten minutes they reached the docks, the boat had just arrived.

'Luigi you got your ticket?' Mario asked while he took his ticked out of his pocket, Luigi also took his.

'Welcome aboard.' The captain said as he checked the tickets. 'Only two bound for Rogueport.' He muttered. 'I can hear you don't like going there.' Mario noticed, the captain sighted: 'Well I have no choice it is my duty, but we only stop there is someone want to stop there, of they want to get from the island they have to call.'

Mario and Luigi picked a place to sit, there were two couches with a table in between. Mario and Luigi said across each other they opened their packages revealing a D-Gazer, they were both standard edition only Mario's was red and Luigi's was green, in the package was also a letter of why they got one D-Gazer and an instruction manual. Now the reason why Mario got a D-Gazer was easy in his Duel against Dimentio a darkness had spread over New-York the Duel did not went unnoticed and so Kaiba Corp. had decided to send Mario a D-Gazer, Luigi however had a different reason, Kaiba Corp. gotten quite a few mails Luigi needed to get one, they got paid for it and so they delivered however who send the mails was unknown.

Mario and Luigi decided to have a Duel again, Mario won again.

'That was a nice Duel.' A stranger's voice said Mario and Luigi looked up they saw a man of average length, he had long white hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, he wore a clean white blouse and black pants and shiny black shoes, he wore several pieces of jewelry around his wrists, it was clear this was a rich boy. 'My name is Gregor.' The boy said. 'I know you from somewhere.' Luigi mumbled. 'Yeah I remember you were on TV the national New-York championships last year you lost against Bowser who won the championship that year.' Luigi summed up. 'I came in third.' Gregor said. 'I wanted to congratulate you Mario.' Gregor said the two shook hands. 'You defeated Bowser and became the champion this year, I couldn't compete this year but I hope to be there next tournament.' Gregor explained.

'Shall I Duel you?' Luigi asked, Gregor looked surprised but Mario noticed his mischievous smile. 'I actually wanted to Duel Mario, but if you want to Duel Luigi it will be my honor.' Gregor replied. _'Yeah Luigi never told you his name, you never wanted to Duel me, Luigi is your target but why?'_ Mario thought, the three went to the upper-deck.

Gregor and Luigi stood across each other, Luigi put on his new D-Gazer and activated his Duel Disk. 'D-Gazer set!' He shouted.

Gregor smiled a yellow tattoo appeared on his face they were some tribal-like lines his left eye started to glow yellow. 'D-Gazer set.' Gregor said, the ship got digitalized Mario also activated his D-Gazer. _'AR vision - link established.'_ A computer voice sounded through the D-Gazers.

Then suddenly Gregor's appearance changed his clothing changed into ragged and dirty clothes, his white hair changed into long, blue flames, he let out a roar as his teeth changed into sharp fangs, on his head he now wore an old crown.

Gregor cackled shadows filled the deck of the ship, the sky and horizon disappeared and were replaced by swirling purple darkness Luigi only saw Mario and Gregor. 'Luigi be careful this is a Shadow Duel, not one of the most powerful but still dangerous.' Mario warned his brother.

'Tell me Gregor who are you really?' Mario asked.

'Wee hee hee I am a Duelist from the darkness they call me King Boo.' Gregor replied. 'I knew it I faced Dark Culex before he was possessed by a Duelist from the darkness, Luigi please be careful.'

'Why Luigi, you never planned to Duel me.' Mario said.

'Wee hee hee, you are too strong Mario, Luigi is pathetic, I like pathetic Duelists, I can easily possess them, I shall create an army!' King Boo cackled.

(Luigi: 8000) - (King Boo: 8000)

'I shall go first.' Luigi said he drew his opening hand. 'Good I summon Clay Man in defense mode.' Luigi said an error appeared in front of his face. 'Luigi you cannot summon monsters in defense you need to set them remember.' Mario said King Boo started to laugh. 'This will be easier then I thought, my draw.' King Boo wanted to draw.

'Wait I wasn't done yet!' Luigi protested. 'Don't care, I think you waisted your turn, you clearly don't know how to play I will show you...' King Boo started but Mario interrupted him. 'This ain't fair Duelist of the darkness or not you play by the rules!' King Boo looked at Mario. 'You the judge?' He sneered. 'I think judges are annoying.' King Boo spread his arms, he chanted a few words, a painting appeared in mid-air Mario was sucked through it before they both even knew what happened, then the painting with Mario in it disappeared.

'Mario!' Luigi howled. 'O stop whining, he is fine, I only removed him from this Shadow Game and I made sure he cannot return to it.' The dark Duelist said he drew his card. 'I simply set a card in my Spell card Zone.' King Boo folded his arms the card appeared on the Field.

Luigi was a bit confused he slowly drew his card. 'I activate Polymerization.' Luigi stated a portal opened up behind him. 'I Fuse Sparkman and Clayman together!' The two heroes appeared in the portal where they swirled together a man somewhat resembling Clayman appeared only taller and his armor was yellow colored electricity surrounded the warrior. (2400 ATK)

'This here is Thunder Giant Then I have another Polymerization.' Luigi continued, the portal opened again this time Burstinatrix and Avian appeared in it. 'I summon Flame Wingman!' Maybe one of the most famous Duel Monsters appeared out of the portal the green-clad warrior with a dragon's head as arm and one wing. (2100 ATK)

'Thunder Giant attack him directly!' Luigi commanded.

'I think not.' King Boo interrupted him. 'I use a monster effect from my hand, when you attack directly I can change your monster to facedown defense mode.' King Boo started to explain, Thunder Giant disappeared and a reversed card appeared in his place. 'Then.' The dark Duelist continued. 'I can summon my card in defense.' King Boo played the card it appeared facedown on the Field. 'I have one more attack Flame Wingman go!' Luigi shouted.

'You trigger my Trap card!' King Boo yelled his facedown card spun around. 'Ghostrick-Go-Round!' The permanent Trap card appeared.

'I activate the effect of my Trap card, I target one set monster I control.' King Boo started. 'I only have one so that one will be changed into face-up attack mode.' King Boo's card disappeared and a small, cute-looking snowman, clad in blue winter clothing at first it smiled then a gleam of evil spread over its face. (800 ATK)

'If my monster is a Ghostrick I can change one of your monsters is changed to facedown mode.' King Boo explained. 'My monster is called Ghostrick Jackfrost.' Flame Wingman also disappeared Luigi now had two facedown monsters. 'I must end my turn here.' Luigi said.

'My draw.' King Boo said. 'I activate a Field Spell.' The surrounding changed into an abandoned museum, some of their works laid on the floor broken or dirty. 'This is Ghostrick Museum.' King Boo said, Luigi read the effect through his D-Gazer. 'Now since I control a Ghostrick I can summon another one, I summon Ghostrick Mummy.' A rather grotesque mummy appeared it had small horns on its head and it looked awfully happy. (1500 ATK)

'I use the effect of Mummy, once per turn I can Normal Summon again, and I summon Ghostrick Warwolf.' A small cute-looking yet evil-looking werewolf appeared. (1400 ATK)

'I now have three monsters while you only control facedown monsters, so my monsters can attack directly now!' King Boo dramatically pointed at Luigi, first Jackfrost threw a snowball in Luigi's face, Warwolf bit him in the leg and Mummy clobbered him with his enormous fists.

(Luigi: 4300) - (King Boo: 8000)

Luigi screamed as the shadows teared at his body, Luigi fell to his knees he started to cry. 'This ain't normal.' He sobbed.

'Wee hee hee hee, not used to a Shadow Game, yes the pain is real, I don't have to tell you what happens if your Life Points reach zero.' Luigi tried to stand up but his knees gave way again. 'And since my Battle Phase is over all monsters change to facedown monsters.' King Boo said his Ghostricks disappeared and were replaced by facedown cards. 'I end my turn here.'

Luigi drew his card. 'First I use Pot of Greed.' Luigi played the Spell card, the pot appeared on the Field, Luigi drew his cards. 'I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Ghostrick-Go-Round.' A small storm whipped up the Trap card exploded in pixels. 'I change my monsters to attack mode.' Luigi continued, Flame Wingman appeared. (2100 ATK) Same as Thunder Giant. (2400 ATK)

'Since your monsters are facedown I attack you directly go Thunder Giant!'

King Boo cringed a bit when the electric shock hit him.

(Luigi: 4300) - (King Boo: 5600)

'Flame Wingman your turn!' Luigi shouted as he pointed at King Boo, the Duelist from the darkness barely stood when Flame Wingman knocked him down again.

(Luigi: 4300) - (King Boo: 3500)

'Ugh smart move not destroying my Field Spell so you could attack directly.' King Boo slowly stood up, meanwhile Flame Wingman and Thunder Giant changed to their set position again. 'I end my turn with a facedown card.' Luigi stated his card appeared behind his set monsters.

King Boo drew his card. 'Time to close the curtain, I change my Warwolf back to attack mode.' The set card disappeared and the small werewolf appeared. (1400 ATK)

'When Warwolf is Flipped you take 100 points of damage for each set card on the Field.' King Boo explained. 'I count four cards.' Said the Duelist from the darkness, four times Luigi was struck by lightning he slumped over at the second strike.

(Luigi: 3900) - (King Boo: 3500)

Meanwhile King Boo had flipped his other monsters back Jackfrost appeared first. (800 ATK) Followed by Mummy. (1500 ATK)

'Now I summon a second Mummy.' King Boo continued not caring about Luigi who was still down, the first Mummy looked at his identical twin the two smiled. (1500 ATK)

'And I use the effect of Mummy to Normal Summon a second time.' A second Warwolf appeared next to the first one. (1400 ATK)

Luigi was still down. 'Wee hee hee, this is way too easy, Mummy one attack directly!' Luigi only groaned when the werewolf clawed at him.

(Luigi: 2400) - (King Boo: 3500)

'No reaction ey? Mummy two direct attack!' King Boo bellowed, Luigi groaned again as the second werewolf clawed at him.

(Luigi: 900) - (King Boo: 3500)

'This is funny.' The darkness Duelist said with a smile. 'Jackfrost your turn!' A lump of snow landed on Luigi's head.

(Luigi: 100) - (King Boo: 3500)

'Warwolf end him.' At that moment Luigi's facedown card spun around it was Call of the Haunted, the electric hero Sparkman appeared on the Field. (1600 ATK)

Mummy halted. 'Hmm seems you're awake.'

Luigi slowly stood up he clutched his chest. 'You can't attack now.' Luigi whispered. 'You're done for.' King Boo laughed the two Mummy and Jackfrost changed into set cards.

'You don't get it do you?' Luigi said with a weak voice.

King Boo gasped his eyes widened. 'You tricked me?' He howled.

'Yes King Boo I tricked you, you have facedown monsters now, three of them, your Field Spell became your downfall.'

King Boo let out a terrible cry. 'Flame Wingman take down the first Mummy!' Flame Wingman leaped to the sky and landed in front of the Mummy, he opened the maw on his arm and blew it up, then Flame Wingman landed in front of King Boo and blew him against the ground with a fireball.

(Luigi: 100) - (King Boo: 1400)

'No! I tell you to stop right now!' King Boo shouted in panic. 'Thunder Giant take down the second one.' Luigi continued. A burst of electricity blew away the second Mummy.

(Luigi: 100) - (King Boo: 400)

'I am a king dammit! I demand you to stop!' King Boo was now rambling and Luigi didn't even understand him anymore. 'Sparkman direct attack!' King Boo screamed when lightning struck him.

(Luigi: 100) - (King Boo: 0)

King Boo landed on his back his cards sprawled around him, the AR vision disappeared as did the shadows. 'Luigi!' Luigi saw his brother. 'I am okay Mario, a bit weak in the legs, man how did you manage to survive these Shadow Games?' Luigi asked. 'You get used to it Luigi believe me.' Mario then knelt next to King Boo, he slowly returned back to Gregor.

'Let's go Luigi.' Mario said as he walked away, Luigi took one more look at Gregor then he followed Mario.

 **One hour later.**

Mario and Luigi stood on the deck of the ship, Gregor mysteriously had disappeared, the boat stopped at the Rogueport docks.

Mario noticed something was clearly wrong. 'Luigi careful now, this reeks of an ambush.' Mario hadn't said it yet or Lord Crump with his X-Naut army appeared from their hiding spots.

'Buh buh buh buh buh, welcome Mario, welcome to your doom.' Said Lord Crump. 'You, you are Lord Crump.' Mario shouted.

'Yes Mario I am, and you stepped right into my trap, Mario noticed the X-Naut behind him too late with a 'clang' a shackle was put around his leg.

'Hey!' Luigi started but two X-Nauts pulled him aside. 'This is our Duel arena.' Lord Crump said, he snapped with his fingers a crane started to pull something up, Mario saw the anchor with Goombella tied to it.

'Coward.' Mario growled. 'Mind your words Mario, I can with the press on a button drop the anchor.' The crane moved the anchor above the water.

'Also if any of you, and with that I mean the green guy, interferes my guy in the crane drops the anchor. One of the Elite X-Nauts sat in the crane the second one stood next to it. 'Now Mario do you have the map? You better have or we won't Duel and no Duel means I drop the anchor.' Lord Crump threatened, Mario took the map out of his pocket.

'Good here are the rules I only explain them once.' The X-Naut commander started. 'There is a bomb attached to the crane that box is connected to my Duel Disk, if my Life Points reach zero the bomb explodes and the anchor drops, and believe me swimming tied-up to an anchor is rather difficult.'

'So if I win I can keep the map but I kill the girl, if I lose you get the map the girl is saved but you probably take me to Sir Grodus.' Mario summarized. 'Indeed, buh buh buh whatever you choose you always lose!' Lord Crump laughed he activated his Duel Disk. 'D-Gazer set.' The left glass of Crump's glasses turned orange. 'D-Gazer set.' Mario said as he also activated his Duel Disk and D-Gazer. _AR vision - link established.'_ The computer voice said.

(Lord Crump: 8000) - (Mario: 8000)

'My turn.' Lord Crump said as he drew his opening hand. 'Pot of Greed.' The Spell briefly appeared as did the pot itself Crump drew two cards, he grinned as he looked at them. 'All six cards in my hand will be used this turn.' Mario looked worried after Lord Crump's words. 'I'll use Foolish Burial to send Satellite Cannon to my Graveyard.' Lord Crump took the card from his Deck and discarded it.

'Then I revive it with Monster Reborn!' The X-Naut commander yelled, a base used to launch spaceships from appeared a rocket stood ready at the base. 'Ignition!' Crump shouted, the rocket's engines started to burn and the thing was launched, at that point a computer base appeared next to Lord Crump it showed a meter that stood at 0.

'Buh buh huh huh huh, my Satellite Cannon would be in position now.'

A screen created by the D-Gazer appeared next to Crump it showed the rocket entering space there something detached from it, the rocket started to fall back the thing that detached from the rocket unfolded into a satellite. (0 ATK)

'During my End Phase this Satellite Cannon gains 1000 attack points, when it attacks the attack points goes back to nothing, also this one cannot be destroyed by a Level 7 or lower monster, nor do I take battle damage from a battle involving them.' Lord Crump explained. 'I set one card.' The reversed card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

'Now then,' he continued. 'I activate Mischief of the Time Goddess.' A Spell card briefly appeared, the surroundings started to fade, the ticking of a clock was heard. 'I skip the Duel until we arrive at my Battle Phase, this means I can attack in my first turn and that my Satellite Cannon gains 1000 attack points.' Crump explained suddenly the blur stopped, the meter on the console pointed on 1000.

'Now I'll add a Spell Card called Charge.' Lord Crump continued. 'This gives all Satellite Cannons 2000 attack extra.' The console pointed at 3000.

'Finally I add Limiter Removal.' The X-Naut commander concluded, sparks appeared around Satellite Cannon. (6000 ATK)

'Buh buh buh buh buh.' Lord Crump laughed. 'MARIO!' Luigi howled, Mario crossed his arms in front of his face. 'Satellite Cannon attack!' Lord Crump commanded, the tip of the machine opened showing a small gun, it started to charge. 'FIRE!' Lord Crump yelled, a laser beam came crashing down on Mario blowing away half the docks.

(Lord Crump: 8000) - (Mario: 2000)

'I end my turn.' Satellite Cannon started to smoke, explosion erupted around it.

Mario sat on one knee, he managed to stand up and draw his card.

'I activate my Trap Card! Call of the Haunted!' The screen showed Satellite Cannon the explosions stopped and the Satellite Cannon was unharmed.

'Lord Crump.' Mario calmly said. 'You act all though but you have no reason to act like that, your strategy is full of holes.'

Lord Crump roared in anger. 'You just scared! You cannot hurt me, if you do the girl dies!'

Mario shook his head. 'Let me demonstrate you, I draw!' Mario drew his card. 'I summon Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades!' A knight clad in heavy silver armor appeared in front of Mario he wore black gloves and held a large blade in his hands. (1300 ATK)

'Next I use the effect of Thousand Blades, by discarding one Heroic card,' Mario paused for a second he showed a card it appeared in a hologram above him, it was a Monster card named Heroic Challenger - War Hammer. 'For the rest of this turn I cannot Special Summon monsters except for Heroic monsters, but I can now summon one from my Deck.' Mario explained, a card slipped from his Deck he took it. 'I Special Summon Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword.' This time a knight appeared wearing green and white armor, the armor was covered with many sharp edges, the warrior carried two swords. (1000 ATK)

'Now I build the Overlay Network using my two monsters!' The swirling void appeared on the ground Mario's monsters disappeared in it. 'Show yourself Heroic Champion - Excalibur!' Lord Crump took a few steps back as a monster appeared from the void he was a knight clad in heavy, fancy red armor, with big pointy shoulder guards in his hand he carried the mythical sword Excalibur. (2000- 3000 ATK) 'Because I used Extra Sword as a Material he gained 1000 attack extra.' Mario explained.

'Now I detach both monsters to double the original attack points of Excalibur.' Mario continued, the two orbs circling around Excalibur disappeared in the sword, the knight grabbed his sword with both hands. (3000- 5000 ATK)

'Finally I activate the Spell card Heroic Chance! Which doubles the attack of a Heroic Monster.' The Spell card briefly appeared, a white aura surrounded Excalibur. (5000- 10.000 ATK)

'Buh buh buh, you cannot attack.' Lord Crump slowly said. 'I must say you impress me, but this is useless, if you attack she dies.' Lord Crump was nervous Mario noticed. 'I won't stand down.' Mario replied Goombella started to struggle again, Mario looked in the distance he saw something that looked like a jet approaching fast.

'Since my Excalibur is an Xyz monster he has a Rank instead of a Level so your Satellite Cannon's effect doesn't apply to him, now Excalibur attack!'

Excalibur pointed his sword it started to glow. 'No you won't! the girl drops! She drops! You killed her!' Lord Crump bellowed.

A beam of light shot from the sword Excalibur. On the hologram showing Satellite Cannon you saw the beam of light shot right through Satellite Cannon the machine exploded, then Excalibur aimed his beam at Lord Crump, Mario saw him scream but he heard no sound.

(Lord Crump: 0) - (Mario: 2000)

Mario deactivated his D-Gazer the damage to the docks disappeared.

Lord Crump laid on his back, his cards sprawled around him. 'You just killed the girl.' Lord Crump whispered. The chain around Mario's ankle sprung open, the bomb on the crane exploded, at that exact same time the jet Mario looked out for before flew over, it fired a few shots at the anchor breaking the chain the bound the girl to the anchor, the girl screamed as she fell into the water, behind her the anchor crashed down.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Next time:**

 **Mario made a reckless move, thanks to the fighter jet Goombella does not lie on the bottom of the docks, yet she is not safe yet, who is on the fighter jet? And will Mario be in time to safe Goombella? Also the identity of the white-masked man is still unknown and the attack of King Boo, a weird coincidence? Or was there a reason for him to be on the boat? All these questions will be answered next time. 'Shadow Assault.' Coming soon.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Satellite Cannon (anime effect)_

 _Type: Machine/Effect_

 _Attribute: Light_

 _Level: 5_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be destroyed in battle by a Level 7 or lower monster. If this card battles with a Level 7 or lower monster, you take no Battle Damage. During each of your End Phases, this card gains 1000 ATK. If this card attacks, its ATK is returned to 0, after damage calculation. This card's ATK is treated as 0 during your opponent's turn._

* * *

 _Charge_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _All face-up "Satellite Cannons" you control gain 2000 ATK._

* * *

 _Mischief of the Time Goddess_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _Skip 1 turn, to your turn's Battle Phase._

 _Note: The above 2 cards were used by Prince Ojin during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime. All credits goes to the creative writers of these episodes._


	4. Shadow Assault

**4\. Shadow Assault.**

 **Mario versus Lord Crump! A deadly Duel if Mario would win an innocent girl would be dropped into the water, tied to an anchor, Mario did win the Duel and at that exact moment a jet flew over shooting the chains that bound the girl to the anchor. Now Mario has to save the girl before she drowns, but Lord Crump still has his army to take out the heroes.**

Lord Crump looked at the fighter jet, the girl fell screaming into the water.

'I do need that map.' Lord Crump growled, he took a pistol out of his pocket, Mario saw it he rolled away Crump missed the shot, the loud bang from the pistol was a sign for the X-Naut soldiers to attack.

Mario quickly stood up he pushed Crump out of the way and quickly rushed to the water underway he dropped his Duel Disk, D-Gazer and Deck on the ground, without thinking he leaped into the water.

Luigi faced about ten X-Naut soldiers on his own, he managed to knock one of them out, then the soldiers threatened to overwhelm him.

From the corner of his eye Luigi saw the fighter jet hovering above the ground three people leaped out. The first one Luigi saw was bald, muscular and rather large, the second person was of average height and the third one had a mohawk, was rather small and seemed to wear a cape.

Mario swum as quickly as he could he saw the girl go under two times, he knew a third time would be fatal, Mario's eyes scanned the water when he saw the girl didn't surface he dove underwater, Mario's sight was troubled by the dirty water, soon he saw the girl disappearing into the depth Mario swum as quick as he could.

This all took thirty seconds Mario and the girl surfaced Mario removed the girl's scarf from her mouth she was gasping for breath and crying.

'You will be safe now I got you.' Mario said, slowly he started to swim back.

'Buh buh buh, safe you say? I don't think so!' Mario looked behind him Crump aimed his gun at Mario. 'Bye bye.' Lord Crump sneered, but before he could pull the trigger the guy with the mohawk pushed Crump into the water. Mario smiled when he saw the green mohawk and the green cape the small guy wore. 'Jinx?' Mario said with a smile, Jinx helped Mario and the girl back on dry land. 'I'll be right back for you, I need to deal with this first.' Mario whispered to the girl, in the meantime Crump also crawled out of the water. 'You ruined my gun!' He bellowed.

'Jagger!' Mario shouted as soon as he saw the muscular, bald guy who wore a karate gi. 'Lemme deal with these soldiers, you take care of them reinforcements.' Jagger said as he threw an iron bar at Mario. 'Thanks Jagger.' Mario rushed to the aid of his brother who was taking on three X-Nauts at the same time, the first one got the iron bar in his neck, the second X-Naut turned around only to catch the bar right in his face, Luigi tackled the third X-Naut and kicked him in the face.

Jagger in the meantime managed to knock out the rest of the soldiers.

The third man who wore a blue T-Shirt and white jacket with blue pants and black boots, this was Mario's old friend Mallow.

Mallow observed the battle field, then he noticed the two Elite X-Nauts by the crane one had picked up a sea-container and moved it above Goombella with the meaning to drop the container on her.

Mallow rushed to the crane but the first of the X-Nauts blocked his path, Mallow took the same iron bar Jagger had from behind his back, the X-Naut wasn't prepared for it he got knocked down by the attack but quickly recovered, Mallow managed to climb into the crane's cabin he started a fight there with the X-Naut controlling it, Mallow was pulling some random levers, the container moved away from the girl, but the sudden movements started to shake the crane.

The Elite X-Naut was stronger now that Mallow didn't got the drop on him, during the struggle the X-Naut accidentally hit the drop button, the container dropped into the water with as result the crane started to fall, Mallow smashed the iron bar between the chair and the ceiling of the cabin thus trapping the X-Naut, Mallow leaped out of the crane, the first Elite X-Naut caught Mallow he tried to wrangle him.

Mario saw Mallow's fight he rushed to his aid. 'Mallow!' Mario bellowed distracting the X-Naut Mallow managed to break free and Mario used his iron bar to smash the X-Naut between the eyes, the X-Naut took a few steps back then fell into the water, two seconds later the crane finally crashed down into the water.

Jinx stood across Crump. 'You ruined my gun!' Crump repeated, then he drew a sword from a sheath on his back. 'This will work just as good.' The X-Naut commander grinned, Crump started with a vertical slice Jinx dodged out of the way dancing around Crump, when Crump lost Jinx for a second Jinx kicked Crump in the back, aggressively Crump swung his sword horizontally at Jinx's legs, Jinx leaped over it.

Then Crump attacked again with a vertical slice, this time Jinx caught Crump's arm and twisted it, Crump with a howl dropped the sword and Jinx kicked it into the water. 'Now you did it!' Crump bellowed attacking Jinx with his fist, Jinx caught the fist with his right hand pushing Crump back against his chest with his left hand, Crump staggered backwards Jinx took that moment to leap into the air planting his right foot in Crump's face.

The X-Naut commander fell to the ground grabbing his face. 'My nose!' Lord Crump howled trying to stop the bleeding.

'It is over, your X-Naut army is destroyed.' Jinx said.

Lord Crump looked around he saw Jagger strangling some of his soldiers who kept fighting from the twenty he had at least eight were dead, then he saw the crane half in the water the cabin stuck half out of the water he saw his Elite X-Naut stuck under the iron bar he was dead, the second one was nowhere to be seen.

Lord Crump took a few steps back then he leaped into the water, Mario and the others now all were looking at the scene Lord Crump stood there laughing half in the water when suddenly he was lifted out of the water by a small submarine, the hatch of the submarine opened. 'You might have beaten me here! But I still got the Crystal Star, it is safe in our hideout! You might still have the map, but soon it will be mine as well!' Lord Crump jumped into the hatch only his head remained visible indicating he stood on some stairs. 'And with that...POW! I'm gone!' Lord Crump lammed the hatch shut then the submarine disappeared underwater.

Mario walked up to the girl while the est gathered the dead soldiers, Luigi in the meantime called a few ambulances for the surviving soldiers, Mario untied the girl. 'What is your name?' Mario asked. 'My name is Mario.'

'Goombella.' The girl sobbed, Mario embraced her, Luigi smiled as he looked at the scene.

'I'm glad I was on time.' Mallow then said, Luigi looked at the young-man.

'You must be Mallow.' Luigi said. 'And you must be Luigi.' Mallow replied. 'Mallow.' Jinx suddenly said, Mallow looked at the warrior. 'Luigi these two are Jinx.' Mallow said pointing at Jinx. 'And Jagger.' He pointed at Jagger who just boarded the jet. 'Mallow we need to go back to the kingdom.' Jinx said. 'I know, too bad you can't stay but you are now the protector of the realm since I stay here.' Mallow gave some kind of badge to Jinx. 'Thank you my prince, with this badge I can access the necessary areas to protect the kingdom.'

Luigi looked at Mallow in the background the jet took off. 'A prince?' Luigi asked. 'Long story short.' Mallow replied. 'My family guards the small island where the fight against Smithy took place, so yeah I am a prince, but only in title.'

Mario helped Goombella up, he supported her. 'Thank you.' Goombella whispered. 'I need to thank you.' Goombella kissed Mario on his cheek.

'Don't your boyfriend mind?' Mario teased her, Goombella started to blush. 'I don't have a boyfriend.' Goombella stammered, at that moment Mario kissed her back right on her mouth Goombella turned even redder, after the kiss Goombella looked at Luigi and Mallow. 'Luigi, Mallow this is Goombella. Goombella the one in green is my brother Luigi the one with the jacket is my good friend Mallow.' Goombella shook their hands.

'When you defeated that Crump I thought it was the end.' Goombella said. 'How could you possibly know that that jet would help you?'

Mario smiled. 'On the boat after that King Boo attacked Luigi I thought Sir Grodus or Azrael would be behind it, I made an emergency call to Mallow for back-up, when I saw that jet I knew it was Mallow so I defeated Crump.' Mario explained. Suddenly the sirens of police cards and ambulances were heard. 'Let's go.' Mario said.

Ten minutes later Mario - still supporting Goombella - and the others arrived at a house standing in the middle of a row of houses, at first sight nothing seemed all that special about it, only the nameplate of the owner which read _'Professor Frankly.'_ Goombella with a trembling hand pressed on the doorbell, a few seconds later the door opened revealing an elderly man in the doorway, he wore a white lab-coat with a black shirt and black pants under it, he had white hair covering half his head, the top of his head was bald. 'My god.' The man muttered when he saw the soaking-wet Mario and Goombella and the wounded Luigi. 'What happened, I heard police and ambulances going to the docks.'

Goombella changed into her spare clothes, the professor put Mario's clothes in his washing machine and in the meantime Goombella lend him her bathrobes. Professor Frankly treated Luigi's wounds while he explained what happened at the docks with Lord Crump.

Goombella sat next to Mario on a couch -the only couch, in the rest of the house stood one computer, a television and heaps of books. - Mario was still comforting Goombella.

'So.' Professor Frankly said after they all introduced themselves. 'Is it true you have that map?' The professor asked Mario, Mario took the map, which had miraculously stayed dry and put it on the table.

Professor Frankly unfolded the map. 'It's empty except for one spot.' He muttered. 'Goombella did you found something in the sewers?' The professor asked. 'Yes.' She replied. 'I found a star-shaped crystal which got stolen by that Crump, I also found a huge door and a weird masked guy who couldn't Duel even if his life depended on it.'

By hearing about the masked man Mario's interest was piqued for a second. 'I think we might have found the legendary Thousand-Year Door.' Frankly's excitement was no secret. 'Something stinks.' Mario then said.

'Sir Grodus was seen here probably in search of that door, couldn't find it and leaves for an uninhabited island.' Mario stood up and started to phase up and down. 'Then suddenly Rozalin gets invited for the opening of a prison and disappears.'

Mario sat down after his pondering was done. 'Professor, I need to go to the embassy but first I want to see that door.'

Professor Frankly in the meantime got his hands on some old newspapers, he showed two pictures to Mario. 'This one.' Frankly said pointing at the first picture. 'This is the prison director.' Frankly said, Mario shook his head. 'That one is Azrael, dressed in a fancy suit.' Mallow looked at the picture. 'Yeah that is Azrael indeed, member of the Trinity.' Mallow confirmed.

Mario then pointed at two others on the picture standing behind Azrael. 'The one with the top-hat and suit is Grodus, the one next to Grodus is Lord Crump.' Mario confirmed then he took the second picture of the second newspaper. 'This picture.' Mario muttered. 'that is Rozalin.' He pointed at the clear image of the princess being lifted over the shoulder by the merchant. 'That is Grave, recognize him anywhere.' Mario said and again Mallow confirmed.

'So to summarize Grodus opened a prison here only to lure Rozalin to Rogueport so he could capture her, yet they must have figured out the Thousand-Year Door is also on Rogueport, that uninhabited island was a just a way for Grodus to lose the Celestians who were right on his tail, anyway Rozalin wrote only she could open the box containing the map.' Mallow muttered.

'Why would Grave want me to have the map?' Mario wondered. 'I mean if he knew the map was in the box why didn't he took the map from her the moment Rozalin opened the box?'

'We can find that out later.' Professor Frankly said. 'Time to go see that door.'

 **almost an hour later.**

Mario and the others looked around the huge room, they could see black mist coming from under the huge door. 'So here you found the Crystal Star?' Professor Frankly asked. 'Yes professor I did.' Then they heard a chuckle. 'I knew you would return here.' A strange voice said. 'That voice.' Goombella mumbled. 'I know that voice.'

From out of the shadows the man wearing robes and armor appeared, Mario recognized his white mask. 'You!' Mario shouted. 'I saw you at our house!' The man chuckled. 'Yes, confusing for the girl though, she thought I couldn't leave here, well that was a lie.' The man took position in front of the Thousand-Year Door. 'The only truth here was I couldn't get the Crystal Star out, only an innocent one could do it, that is why I had Lord Crump waiting outside.'

'So you work for the Trinity then?' Mallow asked, the man laughed. 'Yes and no.' He replied. 'I do work for the Trinity yes, like with the Crystal Star that was Trinity business, but now I am here on Azrael's behalf, you see I am a Duelist for hire as well.' This time Goombella laughed. 'I've beaten him, his Deck is like really old.' She laughed. 'O yes, I let you win that Duel.' The stranger replied. 'I have the ability to call upon Duelists from the Darkness...' Luigi interrupted him: 'So King Boo that was you? You summoned him?'

The stranger nodded. 'Yeah about him, I ordered him to Duel Mario, but for some unknown reason he wanted to Duel Luigi, well seeing the green guy defeated King Boo he would have been no match for Mario.' The stranger paused for a second. 'So I deal with you, and this is how I'm gonna do it.' He looked at all his opponents. 'I will deal with Luigi first, then the girl, then Mallow and finally Mario and Mario I know you want to jump in now, but I am not here for the Trinity so you have no power here.' The stranger sneered Mario growled something through his teeth.

A black wall erupted between Luigi and the stranger. 'Azrael asked me to take out the ones who had no opposition to the Trinity, you cannot bring out an army as you did against Smithy, it is only you and Mallow now Mario, and it will stay that way!' The masked man shouted.

'Luigi this is a Shadow Game! Think about what you did with King Boo!' Mario advised his brother.

'Good advice for nothing Mario!' The masked stranger replied Mario and Mallow felt his dark pressure fill the room. 'This sense! The same as Dimentio!' Mario gasped, the stranger laughed. 'This is only seventy-five percent of my power.' Mario felt the sense disappear. 'I cannot allow that much power in this room, don't want to destroy it.'

Luigi activated his D-Gazer and Duel Disk. Shadows formed around the masked man, Mario saw that the mask became the face of the stranger, horns grew out of the back of his head they grew down, weird purple markings appeared around the left side of his face, his left eye turned yellow, next the man held out his left arm, bones grew out of it in the shape of a Duel Disk, flesh grew over the bones.

'That isn't scary at all.' Luigi whispered, Goombella grabbed Mario by his shoulders, Mario covered her eyes.

'Luigi, I have no name, that has been lost to the ages, but all who come across me call me the same...Exodus.'

(Exodus: 8000) - (Luigi: 8000)

'I shall begin this Duel.' Exodus said, shadows appeared in his hand, the shadows changed into five cards. 'I summon Giant Germ in attack mode.' Exodus stated, in front of him a gigantic purple blob appeared. (1000 ATK)

'Turn end.'

Goombella was watching the Duel with one eye closed. 'You see Mario this is what I mean, he uses old cards and he can't play.'

Mario was silent for a second. 'Luigi! Be careful it's a trick!' He yelled, Luigi didn't react. 'Darn, seems Luigi can't hear me.' He muttered.

'You sure you want to Duel?' Luigi grinned. 'Seems you don't know the basics.' Luigi continued, the masked man smirked, Luigi drew his card.

'I use Polymerization!' The Fusion portal opened Burstinatrix and Avian appeared in it, they swirled together and Flame Wingman leaped out of the portal. (2100 ATK)

'Flame Wingman attacks Giant Germ!' Luigi shouted, Exodus' eyes narrowed and he smiled but Luigi didn't noticed it, Flame Wingman blew away the Giant Germ. 'You lose 500 Life Points because of Giant Germ's effect.' Exodus said. 'Yeah it is only 500 you lose much more.' Luigi replied, Luigi suddenly squeaked as the shadows gnawed at his flesh, Exodus got overwhelmed by the flames of Flame Wingman he simply laughed.

(Exodus: 5900) - (Luigi: 7500)

'I Special Summon two more Giant Germs.' Exodus said, two more of the purple blobs appeared on his side of the Field. (100 DEF x2)

'My turn.' Exodus said with a smirk. 'I use Monster Reborn.' Exodus stated, the holy ankh appeared and Giant Germ reappeared on the Field next to the other two. (100 DEF)

'Now I'll create the Overlay Network with these three monsters!' Exodus shouted.

The black portal opened above the Field, the Giant Germs changed into three orbs they disappeared into the portal, Exodus' expression changed from calm to mad. 'I summon Number 96: Dark Mist!' A dark shape appeared on the Field, towering above Luigi, it had long arms and legs ending in sharp claws, a huge mouth filled with sharp teeth and two huge flaming eyes, the number 96 was visible on the right side of its head. (100 ATK) Exodus stretched his right hand as the number 96 appeared on his hand.

'No way.' Mario gasped. 'Something wrong Mario?' Goombella asked.

'Yes Luigi is in a huge disadvantage now, only a Numbers can destroy other Numbers.' Mario explained. 'So Luigi has no Numbers?' Goombella replied. 'No and Exodus shouldn't have one either, you see Numbers live near Star Heaven, they guard Star Heaven and Celestians or those who are acknowledged by Celestians can call upon their power should they need it.' Mario continued his explanation. 'I don't think Exodus is acknowledged by Star Heaven.' Mallow then said. 'No and Exodus isn't a Celestian either, though Azrael was and he had used Numbers in the past, means Azrael somehow gave Exodus permission to use Numbers.' Mario muttered. 'I need to go now, Mallow watch Goombella for me.' Mario suddenly said as he rushed outside.

'Heh heh heh heh!' Exodus laughed. 'Now with my Numbers here there is no way I can lose!' Quickly he took another two cards from his hand, the two cards appeared behind Dark Mist facedown. 'Turn end.' Exodus stated.

Luigi nervously drew his card. 'For something you seem so happy about your monster is weak! Flame Wingman attack it!' Luigi commanded.

'Got you.' Exodus said with a dark tone in his voice. 'Dark Mist Shadow Gain!' Exodus said, Luigi gasped as a shadow from Dark mist wrapped itself around Flame Wingman. 'What the?' Luigi stammered.

'Shadow Gain.' Exodus started: 'It halves the attack of your monster and adds it to mine, at the cost of one Overlay Unit.' Exodus explained, he removed one of the Overlay Units. (Dark Mist: 3- 2 ORU)

The mist retracted, Flame Wingman sunk to one knee. (2100- 1050 ATK)

While Dark Mist became stronger. (100- 1150 ATK)

'Now Dark Mist counter with Black Mirage Whip!' Two whips made of darkness appeared out of Dark Mist's hands, they slapped Flame Wingman, the Hero scattered.

(Exodus: 5900) - (Luigi: 7400)

'In that case I activate Monster Reborn!' Luigi shouted, the holy ankh appeared as did Flame Wingman. (2100 ATK) 'I end my turn.' Luigi said.

Exodus casually drew his card. 'Wait, what?' Luigi then gasped.

'Something wrong?' Exodus snorted. 'Why does your monster keep those attack points?' Luigi wondered. 'Oh I'm sorry, did you expect them to disappear during the End Phase? Sorry kiddo it's permanent.'

Exodus looked over his hand. 'Dark Mist attack Flame Wingman with Shadow Gain!' (Dark Mist: 2- 1 ORU) Luigi watched in horror as Flame Wingman got wrapped in darkness again. 'Even in your turn?' Luigi stammered, Flame Wingman sunk to one knee again. (2100- 1050 ATK)

Dark Mist gained even more power. (1150- 2200 ATK)

'From my hand I activate Change of Heart!' The Spell card appeared on the Field then Flame Wingman walked over to Exodus' side.

'Flame Wingman attack your former master!' Exodus commanded, the flames licked Luigi's face, he screamed as it felt his skin was melted off.

(Exodus: 5900) - (Luigi: 4150)

Luigi felt his face but there seemed nothing wrong with it. 'Black Mirage Whip!' Luigi was pulled back into the Duel right before the darkness of Dark mist hit him in the face, Luigi fell on his back, the strains of the attack visible on his face. 'Turn end.' Exodus said and Flame Wingman walked back to Luigi's side.

Luigi slowly stood up, he drew his card. 'I activate De-Fusion.' Luigi stated Flame Wingman disappeared in his place Avian first appeared. (1000 ATK)

Followed by the woman, Burstinatrix. (1200 ATK)

'Now I play another Polymerization!' Luigi shouted, the portal opened again. 'This time I Fuse Avian and Bubbleman!' A new Hero appeared in the gate he wore blue armor, a white gate, two water tanks on his back and had a water gun attached on his right wrist. 'I summon Elemental HERO Mariner!' Luigi shouted, a wild-looking man leaped out of the portal, wearing mostly green and a mask on his face he had an anchor with a chain wrapped around both his wrists. (1400 ATK)

'Next I set a card on my Field.' Luigi continued and a reversed card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone. 'Since I control a set card Mariner can attack you directly!' Mariner swung both anchors around they bypassed Dark Mist and both hit Exodus in the chest, the dark Duelist took a few steps back and clutched his chest, he still had a grin on his face.

(Exodus: 4500) - (Luigi: 4150)

'Good, you finally inflicted serious damage.' Exodus said. 'Draw!' He shouted. 'Dark Mist Shadow Gain!' (Dark Mist: 1- 0 ORU)

This time Mariner was wrapped in darkness. (1400- 700 ATK)

Dark Mist gained more power. (2200- 2900 ATK)

'Black Mirage Whip!' Exodus shouted, Mariner got whipped, the Hero grunted before it disappeared.

(Exodus: 4500) - (Luigi: 1950)

'You triggered my Trap!' Luigi shouted as his Trap card spun around. 'Hero Signal!' A light started to shine in the air, a black 'H' was visible in it. 'Now I Special Summon from my Deck Elemental HERO Clayman!' The small Hero clad in brown heavy armor appeared on the Field, he shielded himself with his arms. (2000 DEF)

'That one won't protect you.' Exodus sneered.

'And you have no Overlay Units left, so your Dark Mist won't become stronger.' Luigi replied.

Exodus chuckled. 'You think?' One of his facedown cards spun around. 'This is the Spell card Overlay Regen, it becomes an Overlay Unit.' He explained. (Dark Mist: 0- 1 ORU)

'Turn end.' Exodus slowly said.

At that moment a beam of light pierced through the wall separating Luigi from the others. 'Mario!' He yelled. 'Luigi.' Mario coolly said.

'Exodus, I've got you now.' Mario said.

'You say?' Exodus replied. 'You said you were here on Azrael's behalf not the Trinity's. Point is you are a member fighting for the Trinity and you got the rights to use Numbers from Azrael.' Mario slowly said.

'What is your point?' Exodus said annoyed. 'What I say is I contacted Star heaven and by challenging Luigi you made him part of the opposition, the same goes for Crump fighting Goombella, since Crump fights for the Trinity.'

Exodus closed his eyes. 'You are too smart for your own good Mario.' Exodus replied. 'Well whatever, Luigi is still gonna lose, he has no Numbers!' He started to laugh. 'Sorry to break it to you, Azrael allowed you to use Numbers, I allow Luigi.' Mario casually said.

Exodus' eyes narrowed.

Luigi looked at his right hand, the numbers 39 appeared on it.

'I know what to do now.' He said. 'Pot of Greed!' Luigi shouted, the happy-looking pot appeared, Luigi drew two cards.

'I set them both.' The two cards appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

'Then I create the Overlay Network using my two monsters!' Luigi shouted.

This time the Overlay Portal appeared on his side, Burstinatrix and Clayman disappeared into the portal. 'I summon Number 39: Utopia!' Luigi shouted, out of the portal a warrior appeared, clad in shining white and gold armor, the number 39 was visible on his left shoulder plate. (2500 ATK) 'I end my turn.' Luigi stated.

Exodus drew his card. 'Time to end you!' He yelled. 'I activate my Spell card!' He yelled, his second Spell card spun around. 'Overlay Capture!'

Suddenly the two orbs circling Utopia disappeared. (Utopia: 2- 0 ORU)

'Now this Spell card is added to Dark Mist.' Exodus said. (Dark Mist: 1- 2 ORU) 'Dark Mist, attack Utopia! with Shadow Gain!'

'I activate my Trap card! Negate Attack!' Luigi shouted, Dark mist retreated his darkness. Exodus narrowed his eyes. 'So your Utopia keeps his attack points, not that it will help you.' He grinned. 'I activate Xyz Cannon!' Exodus played the Spell card. 'This deals 500 damage for each Xyz Material one of my monsters controls, afterwards I must Detach 1 monster!' One of the black orbs circling around Dark mist got fired away, it hit Luigi right in the stomach. (Dark Mist: 2- 1 ORU)

(Exodus: 4500) - (Luigi: 950)

'I set one card and Turn end.' Exodus said as the card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

'Your Xyz Cannon, nobody can Detach monsters this turn.' Luigi said with a grin. 'In that case I activate H - Heated Heart on Utopia!' Luigi played the Spell card a flaming aura appeared around Utopia as its attack rose to 3000. 'Next!' Luigi continued. 'I activate Call of the Haunted!' His Trap card spun around and Flame Wingman leaped back onto the Field. (2100 ATK) 'Utopia attack Dark Mist! Hope Sword Slash!'

Utopia drew a huge sword from his back, he rose it above his head and with one slice he cut down Dark Mist.

(Exodus: 4400) - (Luigi: 950)

'Flame Wingman direct attack!' Luigi commanded, Flame Wingman leaped forward, his dragon mouth aimed at Exodus' face, the flames licked his face but Exodus simply laughed.

(Exodus: 2300) - (Luigi: 950)

'Now I am the one with the Numbers advantage.' Luigi said with a grin. 'Turn end.' Exodus' eyes widened as he maniacally laughed. 'A minor setback!' He cackled, Exodus drew his card. 'I activate my Trap card! Xyz Reborn!' The Trap card Exodus set last turn spun around. 'I revive Dark Mist and Xyz Reborn becomes an Overlay Unit!'

A black mist appeared and quickly changed into Dark Mist. (100 ATK: 1 ORU) 'Then I shall add a second Overlay Regen!' Exodus continued as he played his Spell card. (Dark Mist: 1 - 2 ORU)

'Dark Mist Shadow Gain!' Utopia got wrapped in Dark Mist's darkness, Utopia became weaker. (2500- 1250 ATK) While Dark Mist became stronger. (100- 1350 ATK: 2- 1 ORU)

Dark Mist created his shadow whips Utopia fell to one knee and scattered.

(Exodus: 2300) - (Luigi: 850)

'And to end my turn I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Call of the Haunted!' A strong storm stirred blowing away Call of the Haunted and with that Flame Wingman.

'Heh heh heh, you said you were the one with the advantage! Now clearly I'm in control!' Exodus bellowed. 'Turn end.'

'One chance.' Luigi muttered he closed his eyes. 'Have to draw that card.' He placed his fingers on the top card of his Deck and quickly drew it, Luigi opened his eyes. 'Got it!' He shouted. 'I activate Fifth Hope!'

The Spell card briefly appeared on the Field. 'I send five Elemental Heroes back to my Deck: Bubbleman, Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman and Flame Wingman!' The five cards slipped from Luigi's Deck he put them back in his Deck and Extra Deck. 'Now I get to draw two cards, or in my case three because I control no other cards and have no cards in my hand.' Luigi explained.

 _Luigi again closed his eyes, then he saw Mallow in front of him. 'Luigi, I only just met you, but you are a cool guy.' Mallow said, then he saw Goombella. 'Luigi, I feel a bond between us, we just met but your heart is gold.' She said, then Mario appeared. 'Brother this is what we have to face from now on, I can't lose you, take these card one from each of us.' Mario held three cards in front of Luigi._

'Exodus, I have friends behind me and when I have my friends I cannot lose!' Quickly he drew three cards. 'I set two of them turn end!' Two reversed cards appeared in Luigi's Spell/Trap Zone.

'Heh heh heh! Ha ha ha ha! Friends? Seriously? You are alone on the Field! Friends won't save you! Dark Mist direct attack! Black Mirage Whip!'

The Numbers prepared to attack. 'Go Trap card! A Hero Emerges!' Luigi yelled, his Trap spun around. 'When your monster declares an attack you choose one random card in my hand when it is a monster I get to summon it.' Luigi took the one card in his hand, it appeared in a hologram above Luigi. 'I summon Elemental HERO Bladedge!' A warrior appeared in front of Luigi, clad in heavy golden armor, two blades stuck out of the back of his wrists. (2600 ATK)

'All that, for nothing.' Exodus calmly said. 'Shadow Gain!' He yelled Bladedge got wrapped in darkness, he became weaker. (2600- 1300 ATK)

While Dark Mist became stronger. (1350- 2650 ATK: 1- 0 ORU)

'I waited for that move.' Luigi then said. 'I activate my Trap card! Edge Hammer!' The Trap spun around and a huge golden hammer appeared in Bladedge's hands. 'Exodus you lose! I Tribute Bladedge to destroy one monster on the Field! Your Numbers might be only destroyed in battle by other Numbers! But that doesn't go for effects!'

Bladedge charged in, Dark Mist tried to stop him but Bladedge slammed the Numbers on its head with the hammer, in one last attempt Dark mist crushed Bladedge with its mighty claws.

'So what? You destroyed my Numbers! You have no cards in your hand nor on your Field!' Exodus laughed. 'Just look above you.' Luigi said, Exodus looked up he saw the hammer of Bladedge spinning around above him. 'You lose Life Points equal to the attack points of your monster.' Luigi explained, then the hammer dropped on Exodus knocking him on his back.

(Exodus: 0) - (Luigi: 850)

Exodus laid on his back, his horns disappeared, the weird markings around his eye also disappeared and his white face turned back into a mask, the flesh disappeared from his Duel Disk and the bones retracted, the number 96 also disappeared from his hand.

Exodus stood up he swayed a bit on his legs. 'Fine, you win, happy now?' He sneered. 'Not that it will do you any good, I shall return and next time you won't be lucky.' With these words Exodus suddenly disappeared.

'Mario I did it!' Luigi yelled then he passed out.

'Mario.' Professor Frankly said. 'Stand on the pedestal and hold the map above your head, it should reveal the next location of the Crystal Star.' Mario did as the professor said, the map started to glow and drawings appeared on it. 'Show it.' The professor eagerly said, Mario showed him the map. 'Hmmm, Hooktail's Castle it is then.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Luigi earned his victory over the mysterious Exodus.**

 **But things are only just starting, the first location of the Crystal Star has been revealed, Hooktail's Castle. But before they can enter the castle they have to go to Koopa Village first, but Koopa Village is hold in its grasp by a thief. 'Act 2. A Dragon's Tale - The Shadow Thief.' Coming soon.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Number 96: Dark Mist (anime effect)_

 _Type: Fiend/Xyz/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Rank: 2_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _3 Level 2 DARK monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; halve the ATK of the attacking monster, and if you do, this card gains an equal amount of ATK._

* * *

 _Number 39: Utopia (anime effect)_

 _Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect_

 _Attribute: Light_

 _Rank: 4_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack of 1 monster._

* * *

 _Edge Hammer (anime effect)_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _Tribute 1 "Elemental Hero Bladedge". Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, and inflict damage to the controller equal to the ATK of that monster._

* * *

 _Xyz Cannon_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _You can only activate 1 ''Xyz Cannon'' per turn. Target 1 Xyz monster you control, deal 500 damage to your opponent's LP for each Xyz Material it has, then Detach 1 monster from the targeted monster. During the next turn nobody can Detach monsters._

 _Note: The above card is created by me. If you want you can use this card as long as you give me the credits for it._


	5. The Shadow Thief

**Act 2: A Dragon's Tale.**

 **5\. The Shadow Thief.**

 **When we were at war with Smithy a small guild got in our way, they had five members but we only met four of them, Simon Croco who once kidnapped the Duel Spirits of my Harpie Ladies, then there was Fawful the mad scientist and their leader Ruby Mowz, in the shadows worked their true leader Faust, the man who called the curse of the Trinity, he was defeated by Caedis one of the Celestians and Faust was taken to Star heaven, Simon Croco is also in jail so three members remain and all three are in Rogue Port, we hear rumors of a so-called Shadow Thief could it be a member of the Spirit Summon Guild? I'm going to investigate.**

Mario and the others sat in Professor Frankly's house, it was a little cramped in there, Luigi had just woken up. 'So Crystal Stars.' Frankly suddenly said. 'You said Hooktail's Castle.' Mario replied he looked at the professor. 'I know of Hooktail's Castle.' Goombella then spoke: 'Hooktail's Castle belonged to a dragon, a very long time ago the name of the dragon was Hooktail, it terrorized a small village nearby.' Goombella paused for a moment. 'The dragon wanted a sacrifice each year or else it would destroy the village, one day a knight showed up, a knight of Clan Koopa a mysterious clan of knights who hunted monsters all over the world, though the name of the knight remained unknown he did slay the dragon.'

Frankly in the meantime had taken a map of Rogueport.

'Look here.' The professor spoke Mario saw he had drawn a red line on the map. 'You take the eastern exit then you just follow the plains until you see a castle in the distance, at that point you will be on a crossroad, facing the castle you go right follow the path until you see a sign that says Petalburg, there you have to go.' Frankly explained.

Mario stood up. 'Thank you professor, when we are done there we shall come back here.' Mario said, Luigi and Mallow also stood up.

'I'm coming as well.' Goombella then said.

'I knew you would.' Professor Frankly said. 'You are old enough to decide these things, I won't stop you but please be careful.'

After some time the party reached the plains Frankly described, Goombella inhaled the fresh air, there was a soft breeze, the lush fields were filled with all kinds of flowers and trees, water calmly splashed through the creeks that run up with the fields.

'It's really beautiful.' Goombella gasped, Mallow and Luigi were clearly on edge Mario was seemingly calm.

'Goombella, you never been here before?' Mario asked.

'No.' She replied. 'I'm not from here I'm from a small village on the main island, I'm just here to investigate the Crystal Stars together with Professor Frankly.' She explained at that moment Mallow ran up to Mario: 'Look there a castle.' He said. 'Must be Hooktail's Castle.' Mario replied then a loud roar was heard over the peaceful plains, Goombella grabbed Mario who immediately calmed her down, Luigi was looking left and right.

Luigi was scanning the sky, suddenly he let out a weak scream.

'Cover now!' Mario yelled Mallow and Luigi took cover behind a rock Goombella hid behind a tree Mario was almost blown off his feet as a fierce wind swept over the plains, the terrible roar was closer this time, Mario looked in the sky to see his most terrifying foe yet.

A dragon the size of nearly three houses, it had red scales covering its body, its belly and neck had beige flesh, the dragon landed in front of Mario it stood on four legs, its head was covered with three horns, the dragon had one large tail, with its tail the dragon crushed a rock, it roared again, Mario saw its gigantic teeth, the dragon folded its wings.

Mario smelled something weird coming from the dragon's mouth it smelled like gasoline, suddenly the dragon breathed fire a few trees caught fire half of the field started to burn down. Again the dragon let out a terrible roar. Suddenly the dragon took a few steps forward, Mario heard something creaking the dragon tried to bite Mario but Mario dodged away.

'Get away vile beast!' An unknown male voice suddenly yelled, from behind the dragon a man showed up, he wore a light-blue sweatshirt, dark blue jeans and white shoes, in his hand he held a sword.

The dragon turned around, it rose its front leg meaning to crush the stranger, but the unknown man stuck his sword in the leg of the dragon, the beast roared unfolded its wings and flew off away to the castle.

'Quickly come with me.' The man said, Mallow and the others came out of hiding they started to run.

After five minutes they reached a small and lively town, the people there were talking to each other while doing their gardens, Mario saw a huge gate blocking the back exit of the town. 'Welcome to Petalburg.' The stranger said. 'My name is Koops, I am the mayor here.' The unknown man spoke, Mario and the others introduced themselves.

Some time later they sat in Koops' house they all had coffee. 'We don't get many visitors here, not anymore at least.' The mayor started. 'Dragon?' Mallow asked, Koops nodded. 'That dragon its name is Hooktail.' Koops said. 'Like in the ancient tale?' Goombella asked. 'I'm afraid it is true, Hooktail is back, my ancestor killed the beast that is why I am the only one who can drive it back, and that is why the people here made me mayor.' Koops quickly explained the situation.

Mario drunk from his coffee. 'Maybe we can form a permanent solution to your problem.' Mario said, he was all serious now.

Koops' eyes narrowed a bit. 'You actually want to go there?' Koops gasped.

'We have business there yes, we want to go tomorrow, it's getting dark now, you have somewhere we can stay?' Mario asked.

Koops stood up he gave Mario a piece of paper. 'There is an inn at the other end of the Town show the paper I gave you to the owner and she will give you free rooms.'

Mario and the others thanked the major. 'One more thing.' Koops then said. 'Hooktail's Castle is locked with two keys, these keys are hidden in Shhwonk Fortress, it is beyond the great gates.' Koops said.

'Why is that gate locked anyway?' Luigi asked. 'A spirit lives there, they say it is sealed in a rock.' Koops took another piece of paper out of his pocked. 'This is the spirit I went there to see if it was a thread, it is only a thread if you want the keys.'

Mario took a look at the photo, Luigi and Mallow did as well.

'Mario, you see that?' Mallow whispered. 'Looks like a Nephilim.' Mario replied. 'Exactly.' Luigi added.

'Koops, we can also deal with that spirit for you we need these keys anyway.' Mario quickly decided.

Koops scratched his chin. 'Well you want to deal with the spirit and the dragon, there is one more thing a thief seems to be active here recently, can you maybe look into that?'

Mario shook his head. 'Sorry can't do, but if we run into him we will defeat him for you.'

A little while later in a room in the Inn. 'Something weird is going on in Petalburg.' Luigi sighted. 'Yeah I have to agree on that.' Mario said. 'I mean a Nephilim trapped in a fortress, only a gate is keeping him out, but that Hooktail, I smelled like gasoline and the dragon creaked a bit I want to investigate that.' Then suddenly they heard a woman scream, they rushed to the hallway there they saw the manager. 'It's that thief again!' She yelled, Mallow didn't think but gave chase to the thief.

Mallow was out of breath he ran into a dead-alley. 'Got you now.' He panted, carefully Mallow looked around if he could find the mysterious man. 'Come out!' He shouted. 'Hee hee hee!' Someone cackled Mallow ducked forward just in time he quickly turned around he saw the moonlight bouncing off a small knife.

'Don't think you are smart because you got me cornered see.' The stranger spoke. 'Why don't you come out of the shadows and show yourself.' Mallow replied.

'Don't think you can impress me with tough talk see. This isn't my first time on the battlefield see.' Mallow saw an orange light lighting up in the dark. 'A D-Gazer!' Mallow was surprised at first but then activated his own Duel Disk and D-Gazer. _'AR vision - link established.'_ The computer voice said.

'You think you though because you fought Smithy, but that don't impress me see.' The man said, Mallow's breath stocked for a second. _How did he know?_ Mallow thought. 'You probably wonder how I know that right? Well I know because I am a lot smarter then anyone thinks I am see?'

Finally the man stepped out of the shadows he wore a light-purple sweater with dark-purple stripes, under it he wore black, baggy pants and black combat boots for the rest he wore white gloves and he had a black cap on his head, a purple mask covered his eyes, Mallow saw his D-Gazer was build into the mask, he put the large bag he carried on the ground then he activated his Duel Disk. 'The name is Popple, of the Spirit Summon Guild, I am the Shadow Thief see.'

'So my suspicion was correct.' Mallow coolly said. 'You know I met with Simon Croco during the war with Smithy, he stole my Duel Spirits once.' Mallow's Harpie Ladies appeared behind him.'

'Fool! They are not Duel Spirits, they are a manifestation of your own Ener-D see!' Popple laughed. 'That is why Faust was after them see, strong Ener-D he needed, but Faust disappeared and Simon Croco was arrested see.' Popple ranted.

'I know what happened.' Mallow replied.

'That is why I am here see? Ruby might not want to join me, she has her own agenda see? But I for one want to break Simon out see, that is why I had requested a transfer to Rogue Port see, I once broke out of that place see?' Then Popple's expression changed. 'But enough talk, here is where you shall fall see?'

(Popple: 8000) - (Mallow: 8000)

'Hee hee hee my turn.' Popple said, Mallow notices Popple's feet were constantly moving, he looked nervous. 'I set three cards.' Popple stated, the three cards appeared facedown in his Spell/Trap card Zone.

'Turn end.' The Shadow Thief stated.

 _Hmm something is wrong here, three Spell or Trap cards, no monsters, a worthless hand? Or is there something else in play?_ 'My turn, draw.' Mallow said he looked over his hand.

'I activate the Spell card Ancient Rules.' Mallow waited till the Spell card briefly appeared on the Field. 'I Special Summon Luster Dragon 2 in attack mode.' In front of Mallow a huge dragon appeared sitting on its hindquarters, it was completely made of emerald. (2400 ATK)

'Now I Normal Summon the regular Luster Dragon.' Mallow continued, next to the big dragon a smaller dragon appeared, this one was made of sapphire. (1900 ATK)

Popple smirked, Mallow noticed. 'Yeah like I thought you laid a trap, but I won't fall for that!' Mallow played another Spell card a huge wind suddenly stirred. 'Giant Trunade!' Mallow yelled, Popple's three set cards were blown from the Field, he returned them to his hand.

'My monsters direct attack!' Mallow shouted, his two dragons breathed fire in the same color as their body.

(Popple: 3700) - (Mallow: 8000)

Popple laid on his back, the area around him was still burning, smoke came from his clothes. 'Turn end.' Mallow stated he was on his guard.

Popple stood up he drew his card. 'I set three cards again see.' Again three cards appeared in front of him. 'Turn end see.'

 _What is his deal? Does the strategy of this guy is build around set cards? Does he has monsters? Is this a trick? Well I can take a risk._ 'I draw.' Mallow stated.

'Luster Dragon direct attack!' Mallow shouted. 'I waited for that see!' Popple shouted. 'From my hand I Special Summon Artifact Vajra!' Mallow gasped as two huge weapons appeared in front of him, they resembled short sticks with a crown-like orb on top of them, then a blue spirit with long hair tied in a tail appeared holding them. (1800 ATK)

'When Artifact Vajra is Special Summoned during my opponent's turn I destroy all my Spell and Trap cards see!' Popple said, the spirit turned its attention to all three the facedown cards, then it destroyed them.

'These cards were also Artifact Monster cards, which means I get to Special Summon all of them see?'

 _So that what it was all about Artifacts, can't say I have heard of them before, the description says they can be played as Spell cards._ 'Watch me!' Popple shouted breaking Mallow's thoughts. 'The first is Artifact Moralltach, in mid-air a huge brown sword with a blue blade appeared it was hold by a spirit with wild, short hair. (2100 ATK)

'When this one is Special Summoned I get to destroy one of your cards.' Popple explained, blue lightning struck Luster Dragon 2, the dragon fell apart and scattered.

'The second is Artifact Achilleshield!' This time a fancy-looking shield appeared held by a spirit resembling a fierce warrior. (1500 ATK)

'This turn you cannot target Artifact monsters for an attack see.' Popple explained. The last one that appeared was a huge double-bladed battle axe, held by a pink female spirit. (2300 ATK)

'In that case I activate Swords of Revealing Light!' Mallow shouted, Popple sighted as the four swords descended on him.

'I end my turn with one facedown card.' Mallow stated the card appeared behind his monster.

'My turn.' Popple said with a smirk. 'Draw!' He yelled.

'Time for a double Xyz Summon see!' Two portals opened in front of Popple. 'I create two Overlay Networks with these four monsters see!'

Two monsters disappeared in the left portal two in the right.

'I call upon light and dark see! Come forth angel and devil see!'

Out of the first portal came a fiendish creature, he had a white face, he had large black wings, he had long black hair that reached to the ground, in his hand he held a small red dagger. (2600 ATK)

Out of the second portal came the opposite, a stern elderly man, with long silver hair, he wore armor had large wings made of gold in his hands he held a shield and sword. (2600 ATK)

'These are Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon and Tiras, Keeper of Genesis see!'

Mallow took a few steps back he felt a mixture of peace and war coming from the two monsters. 'Duel Spirits?' Mallow wondered. 'No that can't be it.' Mallow continued his muttering. 'These are manifestations of Ener-D see?' Popple explained. 'They are like Duel Spirits, but they have no soul, their attacks are real see.' Popple continued.

'Now this could be trouble, but I have seen worse, anyway you cannot attack.' Mallow taunted.

'I Detach one card from Adreus see.' Popple removed one card from under his monster. 'I can destroy one face-up card on the Field see.' Adreus spread his wings and took the air, multiple streams of darkness covered the Swords of Revealing Light, then Adreus lunged himself at the Luster Dragon.'

'I activate my Trap card Widespread Ruin!' Mallow shouted his Trap card spun around. 'Now the monster with the highest attack is destroyed. Since both monsters have equal attack points I target Tiras, an explosion erupted around Tiras when the smoke cleared the monster was still there.

'Should have checked the description see! Tiras cannot be destroyed by card effects as long as he has Xyz Materials see!' Popple laughed.

Adreus struck Luster Dragon, the monster cracked and fell on the ground in pieces. 'Tiras direct attack!' The Fairy charged in and struck Mallow in the chest, Mallow fell to the ground with a throbbing pain where the monster hit him.

(Popple: 3700) - (Mallow: 4700)

'First Tiras' effect activate see? During my End Phase Tiras loses one Material.' Popple removed one card from under Tiras.

'Then I set one card see? Turn end.' The card appeared behind Adreus.

Mallow in the meantime managed to stand up, he drew his card.

'I play Pot of Greed!' Mallow shouted, the green famous pot appeared on the Field, Mallow drew his two cards the pot disappeared.

'Let's see.' Mallow mumbled. 'First I use Monster Reborn!' The holy Ankh appeared and Luster Dragon reappeared on the Field. (1900 ATK)

'Then I Banish Luster Dragon 2 from my Graveyard to Special Summon Garuda the Wind Spirit!' A creature fell from the sky, the body of a man the wings and head of an eagle, the monster braced itself for it's landing. (1600 ATK)

'Now I release both of the monsters!' Mallow shouted, a twister started to surround both monsters. 'Descent! Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry!'

Mallow's monsters disappeared and from the sky came crashing a huge bird covered with gold feathers it had four arms ending in claws and two huge wings, the beast let out a terrible cry. (2900 ATK)

'Popple! I summoned Simorgh by Tributing Wind monsters only, that means I send two monsters back to your Deck!'

The two Xyz Monsters braced themselves but the wind was too strong.

'Simorgh direct attack!' Mallow yelled. 'No! Stop!' Popple screamed but he was blown off his feet.

(Popple: 800) - (Mallow: 4700)

'My turn see.' Popple said he drew his card. 'I activate my Spell card, Dark Hole!' A huge black hole opened in the sky. 'No way.' Mallow gasped, Simorgh was sucked into the void then it closed.

'Next I summon Grinder Golem to your side of the Field see, in exchange I get two Grinder Tokens see.' Popple explained, two small mechanical creatures appeared on Popple's side of the Field, they had wrench-like hands and a circle-saw as head. (0 ATK x2) Then a gigantic version of the same monster appeared on Mallow's side of the Field. (3000 ATK)

'What are you trying? You want to lose?' Mallow taunted.

'On the contrary.' Popple replied. 'I use Earthquake to put all monsters in defense see!' Popple played his Spell card, the ground started to shake first the two Tokens changed to defense. (0 DEF x2) Next the Grinder Golem knelt down. (300 DEF)

Popple took two cards from his hand. 'I activate Black Illusion Ritual see!' As Popple played the card an eerie vase covered with horns and with the Eye of Wdjat standing on a green pillow appeared left and right of the vase two blue cups covered in spikes appeared.

'I now Tribute one of my Tokens see.' Popple said, his Grinder Token was sucked inside the vase then a purple mist shot out of the vase inside the cups then all but the Eye of Wdjat disappeared and the blue doll covered in white muscle appeared it had no legs but hovered above the ground, its head was only the Eye of Wdjat on a stilt it had two arms ending in hands with sharp claws, two shield-like wings covered its back. (0 ATK)

'Hee hee hee, now you lose see?' Popple laughed. 'I use Relinquished's effect to take your Grinder Golem see!' The stomach of Relinquished opened, Grinder Golem was sucked in, Relinquished placed its shields in front of it, in the left wing was Grinder Golem stuck. (0- 3000 ATK)

'Hee hee hee I now have your monster and your attack points! Relinquished attack!' The stomach of Relinquished opened again, a lot of dirty green and brown slime shot out of it.

'I activate my facedown card see!' Popple shouted. 'Ego Boost!' Relinquished became even stronger as its power rose to 4000, the stomach goo from Relinquished completely covered Mallow.

(Popple: 800) - (Mallow: 700)

'I shall end my turn see.' Mallow swept the goo from his head.

'Mallow!' A familiar voice then shouted breaking the silence.

'Mario!' Mallow replied, Mario came running. 'So he the Shadow Thief?' Mario asked. 'Yeah, his name is Popple, this one is a member from the Spirit Summon Guild, he's rather good, I see no hope right now, as my hand is empty I don't see any way how I can win this.'

Popple laughed. 'That's right! Just give up see!' Popple taunted.

'Mallow, Luigi didn't gave up when his Duel against Exodus looked bleak remember?' Mallow stood up, he nodded. 'Yeah you're right Mario.' Mallow closed his eyes. 'Grandpa, I might not use your Harpy Ladies now, but I keep then all close to my heart, your strength runs through these cards.' Mallow felt the top card from his Deck then a blinding light shone from his Duel Disk. 'Draw.' Mallow said.

'You made one mistake Popple.' Mallow calmly stated. 'Whut?' Popple stammered. 'You control two monsters with the same Attribute, Dark.' Mallow spoke. 'So what?' Popple replied who quickly recovered himself.

'I can Special Summon Alector, Sovereign of Birds!' Mallow shouted, from out of the sky came a terrible screech and soon a man-sized bird completely covered in metal armor appeared except for its red wings. (2400 ATK)

'I see no problem.' Popple said he wiped some sweat of his brow. 'My Relinquished is still stronger see. And my Token is in defense see.' Popple nervously laughed. 'Yeah but Alector comes with an effect. once per turn I can Target one card and card loses it's effects.' Mallow explained, Relinquished looked at Popple confused as suddenly its shield retracted and it's attack points dropped. (3000- 0 ATK)

'Alector attack!' Mallow yelled, Popple looked away and spat on the ground when his Relinquished got crushed.

(Popple: 0) - (Mallow: 700)

When Mallow's D-Gazer and Duel Disk deactivated he saw Popple was gone together with the bag of stolen goods Mario was also gone.

Mario was right behind Popple. 'You guys really annoy me see!' Popple then yelled and he threw a smoke bomb, when the smoke was gone Popple was also gone. 'Darn it, almost had him there, he could be everywhere.' Mario muttered, he looked around then he headed for the village entrance.

Popple looked behind him and saw he lost Mario. 'Hee hee hee! Lost them!' Then Popple bumped into someone, when he looked up he saw Mario, Popple drew a gun from his pocked but Mario stomped Popple in his stomach, Popple dropped his gun and Mario picked it up aiming it at Popple, the Shadow Thief sighted he held up his hands and Mario tied him up.

Popple sat in the back of a police car, two motorcycles drove left and right of the car. 'So petty thievery ey?' The officer who drove said meaning Popple. 'I don't think so.' His partner who sat next to him replied. 'This one is a big one, remember when we transported that Simon Croco some time ago?' The co-driver said. 'Yeah I remember some loudmouth he was, so what with him?' The driver asked. 'This one.' The co-driver said and he pointed at Popple. 'He is in with them, you know that Spirit Summon Guild they have two members we caught, means we have three left.'

Suddenly the motorcycle on the left of the car went behind the car lining up behind the first one, he signed at the driver of the car, the car sped up and the two motorcycles started to drive behind the car. 'What's going on?' The co-driver said into a pager. 'Some weird vehicle approaching fast, we hailed it to slow down and change lane, no response.' One of the bikers answered.

The driver looked in the rear mirror there he saw a strange vehicle, it looked mostly like a green chair with several thrusters under it, the thing floated above the highway, the driver wasn't visible he was hidden behind dark glass. 'He won't back down, we engage.' The bikers said they dropped speed.

The driver of the weird vehicle saw the two bikers slow down, he pressed a button and hologram projectors came out of his vehicle.

'You want to play with me? Fine, I shall have my FURY.' The driver cackled. The two cops saw what happened. 'We're not equipped for Turbo-Dueling.' One of the two said. 'Doesn't matter! We take him anyway!' The other replied.

Ten minutes later a cartoon version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon flew over the highway, it unleashed its attack blowing away the two police officers.

(?: 5500) - (Cop1: 0) - (Cop 2: 0)

The weird vehicle tried to burst through the two bikers, but they blocked him. Suddenly six hatches opened up from the vehicle six metal legs came out, the vehicle started to walk, it tried to crush the police motors they evaded the attack, then two more hatches at the front opened two long metal arms ending in scissors came out in one move the machine swooped the motorcycles off the highway and threw them aside their drivers screamed as they hit the asphalt and their motorcycles crashed on top of them.

The co-driver in the police car picked the pager as he saw what happened.

'We need assistance! This a patrol car 011, we carry a code red! We are chased by a weird machine! It already took out the motorcycles! I saw an explosion the officers driving them have to be considered dead...' Then he was cut short as one of the metal legs crushed him, one of the scissors smashed away half of the car killing the driver, while the second scissor had changed into a claw it held the back part of the car.

Popple looked up and the cabin opened. 'Fawful my man!' Popple yelled. 'I knew you would come!'

Fawful who wore a green and red cloak looked down on Popple. 'It was the man in red wasn't it?' Fawful asked, Popple saw the look in Fawful's face he knew not to reply. 'Fawful will have his FURY! On the Fink-Rat!'

Fawful helped Popple in the vehicle Popple held up his cuffed hands and Fawful cut through them with a pair of scissors which he probably always held around, then the metal legs retracted and the vehicle flew off.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Mario and Goombella go to Shhwonk Ruins to find the keys needed to open Hooktail Castle while Mallow and Luigi scout out Hooktail's Castle. Will Mario's suspicion be confirmed whether Shhwonk is a Nephilim or not? Find out next time! 'Rock Hard.' Coming soon.**


	6. Rock Hard

**6\. Rock Hard.**

 **After meeting the mayor of Petalburg: Koops we needed a plan of action, the village is terrorized by a dragon named Hooktail, the mayor also told us that a spirit is trapped inside some ruins behind the village and the village was plagued by a thief, now the thief: Popple Mallow has dealt with. That spirit could be a Nephilim so Goombella and I go to investigate.**

Mario and Mallow walked back to the Inn they had Popple's bag full of stolen stuff, Mario had called the mayor to meet at the Inn, when they arrived the people were cheering for them. 'Mayor Koops there was indeed a thief his name was Popple but Mallow defeated him that Shadow Thief is arrested he would be in prison by now.' Mario said as he put the bag on the ground. 'This is all he had with him.' The people searched through the bag until they had found all their stolen goods.

 **The next day:**

Mario, Mallow and Goombella sat in front of the Inn enjoying their breakfast, it was a pleasant day the sun was shining, a nice summer day with a pleasant breeze. 'So what next?' Mallow asked. 'I need to check something at Hooktail Castle, I'll be right back.'

An hour later Mario returned. 'And what did you find?' Goombella asked.

'I tried to get entrance to that castle but it seems we need two keys a sun-shaped one and a moon-shaped one.'

At that moment Koops came walking in. 'The Sun Key and Moon Key.' He said. 'They were last seen in Shhwonk's Ruins behind this village.' Mario stood up. 'That is where that spirit is imprisoned, we need to go there.' Mario looked at Goombella as he said that. 'Mallow can you stay here? Try to find information about Hooktail.' Mallow nodded. 'Come on Goombella.' Mario said Goombella stood up. 'Mario.' Koops then spoke. 'If you find Shhwonk can you put an end to him?' Mario nodded. 'I can't promise anything.' He replied. 'O yeah a few days ago an archaeologist came through here in search of the ruins, he never came back.' Mario looked at Koops. 'I shall look out for him but again no promise.'

As Mario and Goombella walked to the gate at the end of the village they came across a card shop. 'Goombella I need some cards give me a few minutes.' A few minutes later Mario returned with three cards in his hand he put them in his pocket. 'I got what I needed now we can really go.'

The moment Mario and Goombella stepped through the gate their surroundings changed the pleasant summer breeze made place for a cold autumn wind, Goombella shivered from the cold, Mario took her closer to him to make her warm, the trees were mostly dead and the once that weren't dead only had empty branches, there were no flowers and the water seemed polluted, dark clouds packed the sky. 'Yeah this definitely the work of a Nephilim and a very powerful one.' Goombella looked worried. 'Now don't you worry the curse of a Nephilim holds until he dies, this curse must have been casted the moment the Nephilim landed here.

The moment Goombella and Mario left the room they bumped into someone, the man dropped a sun-shaped rock, Goombella realized it was one of the two keys they needed to open up Hooktail's Castle, she quickly tried to grab it but the stranger was faster. 'Tsk, tsk finders keepers.' He said, Mario and Goombella took a good look at the man, he wore a plain brown shirt and matching shorts and combat boots, he was especially hairy it was all over his arms and legs, his head was covered with a bush of wild yellow hair.

'And you are?' Mario asked mildly annoyed. 'You mean you have never heard of me? I am Professor Fuzzy, archaeologist.

'He clearly isn't one.' Goombella whispered to Mario. 'I know.' He replied.

'I see you are so impressed by my appearance that you don't know what to say.' Fuzzy boasted. 'No we were actually dumbstruck that we first thought we were assaulted by a hairy beast.' Goombella sarcastically said, Fuzzy started to laugh and scratched the back of his head, then he realized Goombella had insulted him.

'Hey! That is not a nice thing to say!' He yelled. 'Neither is it nice to call yourself an archaeologist, I know your kind you are just a regular thief dressed as what seems to be an archaeologist.' Fuzzy seemed to be at a loss for words. 'You push your luck girl.' Fuzzy sounded a lot less nice now.

'Anyway...' Mario came in-between. 'You sir have something I need.'

Fuzzy turned his attention to Mario. 'And that might be? My awesome clothes? My irresistible look?' Mario sighted and shook his head. 'No the sun-shaped rock you dropped.

'You sure you want that thing? Not my clothes?' Fuzzy asked.

'You perverted...' Goombella started but Mario stopped her.

'You know what Fuzzy? I see you are a Duelist, you and I we Duel, if I win I get your rock, if you win you get a date with this girl here.' Mario casually said, Goombella wanted to protest but Fuzzy got really exited.

'You mean a date as in we get to make you know...' Goombella pushed Fuzzy aside before he could finish. 'Mario!' She yelled. 'Shh don't worry, I won't lose, not to this guy.'

A few minutes later both had sorted out their Decks and equipped their Duel Disk and D-Gazers, Fuzzy was wearing a standard issued D-Gazer.

 _'AR vision - Link established.'_ The computer voice said, their Duel Disks activated. 'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Mario: 8000) - (Fuzzy: 8000)

'I shall start this Duel.' Mario stated. Mario looked over his hand.

'I summon Heroic Challenger - Double Lance in attack mode.' Mario started, the man clad in heavy white and blue armor appeared, he carried two lances. (1700 ATK) 'And when I summon him I get to summon another from my hand in defense mode.' Mario continued and a second Double Lance appeared next to the first one, only this was kneeling and holding his lances crossed. (900 DEF) 'Turn end.'

Fuzzy wiggled his fingers a few times before he drew his card. 'You control a monster now so you can attack directly, meaning I must defend.' He muttered. 'I activate a Spell card Piri Reis Map.' A half-burned map appeared on the Field. 'I move a monster with no attack to my hand.' Fuzzy explained, he searched his Deck for a card when he found it he took it in his hand. 'And now I summon it! Crystal Skull in attack mode!'

Suddenly Fuzzy got a huge shock.

(Mario: 8000) - (Fuzzy: 4000)

'Oh no! No no no! I forgot when I summon that monster I got with Piri Reis my Life Points are halved!' Then a skull made of crystal appeared on his side of the Field. (0 ATK) Then Fuzzy got another shock.

(Mario: 8000) - (Fuzzy: 3000)

'Argh!' Fuzzy cried. 'Forgot that one as well! When Crystal Skull is summoned I take more damage!'

Mario shook his head he had it difficult not to laugh.

'I activate Double Summon so I can summon again.' Fuzzy quickly continued, the Spell card briefly appeared on the Field, Fuzzy played another card it appeared facedown in his monster card Zone.

'I set one facedown card and end my turn.' Fuzzy concluded it appeared behind his monsters.

Mario quickly drew his card. 'I move my Double Lancer to attack mode.' He said, the second Lancer stood up. (1700 ATK)

'Attack his Crystal Skull!' Mario commanded. 'I activate my Trap card!' Fuzzy interrupted. 'Negate Attack!' Mario's monsters slammed against an invisible barrier as the Trap card spun around.

'Since my attack got canceled I shall end my turn.'

Fuzzy snickered as he drew his card. 'I flip my Ashoka Pillar to attack mode!' He shouted, a black pillar with decorations on top appeared in the place of the facedown card. (0 ATK)

'And I normal summon Cabrera Stone!' Next to the other three a new treasure appeared, it was a blueish rock shaped like a comma with a difficult pattern made of white lines over it. (0 ATK)

'I set a facedown card and end my turn.' Fuzzy stated.

'Say Fuzzy.' Mario then said. 'When did you learn to Duel?' Mario asked and Fuzzy looked funny at him. 'Few days ago, why?' Mario drew his card. 'Why play these monsters in attack mode?' Mario then asked. 'So that I have monsters and if I have monsters you cannot attack me directly.' Fuzzy replied. 'Right, true but if I destroy your zero attack monsters you also lose Life Points.' Mario said.

'Well you won't attack me because I activate Threatening Roar!' Fuzzy shouted his Trap card spun around a loud roar bellowed over the Field Mario's monsters drew back.

'But I do not need to attack, when Ashoka Pillar and Cabrera Stone are destroyed you lose 2000 Life Points for each of them and I just have the card to destroy them! Dark Hole!' Mario played the Spell card a huge black hole opened up above the monsters they were all sucked in, Fuzzy was struck by lightning twice, he fell to his knees.

(Mario: 8000) - (Fuzzy: 0)

'Argh! This rock was my breakthrough!' Fuzzy then howled. 'Darn it! Take it already a deal is a deal! But you will regret it! I swear!' Fuzzy threw the stone sun on the ground and then he ran off, Mario took the key.

Goombella and Mario descended deeper into the ruins, water seeped through small holes in the ceiling, Goombella grabbed Mario's hand, for one second Mario froze Goombella didn't noticed. 'It's kinda creepy here.' She whispered Mario said nothing instead he softly rubbed her hand.

'Goombella the picture Koops showed, you saw that man right?' Mario asked. 'Yes I did.' She replied. 'That man is probably a Nephilim, they are the worst.' Goombella stopped Mario she took his face in her hands.

'You won't die right?' Mario heard she was worried.

'Goombella I stood face-to-face with Princess Shroob, she is one of the worst Nephilim, I survived that Duel, with the help of Grave mind you but I survived.' Goombella let go of his face and she started to walk again, Mario followed. 'This Nephilim.' Mario continued: 'He has been stuck here who knows how long, he must be weakened, this Nephilim won't be a thread if he is a Nephilim to begin with.' Mario stopped as they reached a broken stairs.

'How do we get down from here?' Goombella wondered, Mario threw a rock down after three seconds it reached the ground. 'Too dark to see a thing but this staircase isn't deep.' To show Goombella he jumped down. 'Okay Goombella jump I'll catch you.' Goombella hesitated for a second then she jumped Mario caught her.

'Now we must be careful.' Mario whispered as he pointed to the end of the new hallway there was some light probably some torches.

Carefully Mario and Goombella entered the room at the end of the hallway, it was rather spacious, the room was covered by rocks the back part of the room was caved in, in the middle of the room stood a small pedestal on that pedestal laid a moon-shaped rock.

'The second key.' Goombella wanted to grab it but Mario stopped her.

'Careful there is some presence here.' Mario whispered.

Suddenly they heard a mysterious voice: 'More people who came to gawk at poor old Shhwonk?' Goombella looked all over the place, Mario just looked at the rocks in the room and slowly a form started to appear.

It was an old man who was trapped in the rocks with his legs, he was naked small rocks were stuck in his skin, his skin-color was a bit grayish.

His face was covered with scars he had glowing red eyes, long pointed teeth and pointy ears. Goombella yelped as he saw the man.

'Yeah what I thought a Nephilim.' Mario confirmed.

Shhwonk turned his attention to Mario. 'You know Nephilim.' He sniffed the air. 'You reek of the Shroobs. So you went face-to-face with them and survived impressive.' Shhwonk said. 'So you have seen Shhwonk now leave.' The Nephilim said. 'Actually I want that stone.' Mario replied. 'NO!' Shhwonk hissed. 'That stone is dangerous!'

Goombella looked at the Nephilim and the stone she hesitated to grab it Shhwonk saw it then a circle of rocks erupted around her, Goombella now stood in an arena together with Shhwonk.

'I got the fly in my trap!' Shhwonk laughed. 'You girl will be my way out!' Goombella looked at Shhwonk. 'How can I be your way out?' She asked.

'I defeat you in a Duel then I take your body while I seal your soul in the cold rocks that were my prison!'

'I see.' Mario then said. 'That stone key keeps you here, if the stone is removed your soul will be released from this world, in the Nephilim world that means you end up dead.' Shhwonk chuckled. 'You cannot stop me.' The Nephilim said. 'Maybe Mario not, but I will.' Goombella had her Duel Disk and D-Gazer activated. _'AR vision - Link established.'_ The computer voice said. around Shhwonk's left eye appeared a yellow circle with spikes covering all of his face.

(Goombella: 8000) - (Shhwonk: 8000)

'You may start.' Shhwonk said, Goombella took two cards from her hand without objecting. 'I set one monster and one facedown card turn end.' Goombella played her card and one appeared horizontally the other vertically. Shhwonk hesitated for a moment before he drew his first card.

'I activate the Field Spell Chorus of Sanctuary.' Shhwonk started, he played his Field Spell card a huge wall appeared around Goombella and Shhwonk, the ruins disappeared and were replaced with a huge field full of roses, Mario was nowhere to be seen. 'Now we are rid of that partner of yours.' Shhwonk taunted. 'I set another card on the Field.' Shhwonk quickly continued and a reversed monster appeared on his side of the Field. 'And I end my turn with the Continuous Spell card Stumbling, which means any monster summoned is changed to defense mode.' Shhwonk explained his Spell card appeared behind his monster.

Goombella drew her card. 'You know I rather set another card and end my turn.' Goombella said she played another monster it appeared facedown next to her first one. 'One field full of set monsters.' Shhwonk was now singing, he looked at his cards, then he looked at his Deck. _'No the card I need is not in my hand and it is not on the top of Deck either.'_ Shhwonk thought. 'Time I draw my card.' The Nephilim said a black mist came of his Deck one second before he drew his card. _'Got the card I needed, my Shadow Swap ability never fails me, I can draw any card I want at any time as long as my opponent don't notice.'_ Shhwonk took two cards from his hand. 'First I set one monster.' He said and a second card appeared next to his first one. 'Then I activate Continuous Destruction Punch.' Another Continuous Spell appeared. 'Now when the defense of my monster is higher your attacking monster is destroyed.' Shhwonk explained. 'Turn end.'

Goombella drew her card. 'I summon Ojama Green in attack mode, then I Flip Summon Ojama Yellow and Black!' Goombella placed the card on her Duel Disk and Ojama Green appeared followed by Yellow and Black they started to glow as did Stumbling all three monsters changed to defense. (1000- 1500 DEF x3) 'I end my turn there.' Goombella said.

Shhwonk looked at his Deck again. 'My turn. I draw!' He sung in a high-pitched voice, Goombella got distracted by his singing. _'Shadow Swap.'_ He thought black mist came from his Deck before he drew his card. 'I set another monster and a facedown card.' Shhwonk said the two cards appeared on his side of the Field one vertical one horizontal.

Goombella looked over the Field before she drew her card.

'I activate a Trap card.' Shhwonk then said. 'Go Battle Mania!'

The three Ojama's stood up. (0 ATK x3)

'Now they have to battle.' Goombella muttered. 'I make them stronger with Ojama Country!' Suddenly mushroom houses popped up all over the Sanctuary, the Ojama's flexed their muscles. (0 1000 ATK x3)

'Ojama's each of you attack one of the defending monsters!' Goombella commanded.

The three hidden monsters of Shhwonk disappeared three Golems appeared in their place they all looked the same, they had missiles on their backs and a mine as head. (1900- 1000- 1500 DEF x3)

The three Ojama's bumped into the three Mine Golems, the Ojama's fell to the ground then they exploded in pixels because of Continuous Destruction Punch.

(Goombella: 6500) - (Shhwonk: 8000)

'Now I activate another Trap card! Minefield Eruption!' Shhwonk yelled. 'You take 1000 damage from each Mine Golem but they will be destroyed. the three Mine Golems ran up to Goombella then the three exploded, Goombella tried to cover herself but with explosions coming from three directions she was thrown to the ground the three Mine Golems left three huge craters around Goombella.

(Goombella: 3500) - (Shhwonk: 8000)

'I have a Spell card that will help me.' Goombella said more to herself, she managed to stand up her clothes were full of holes and covered with dust, she knew this was only the visuals of her D-Gazer. 'First I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Stumbling!' Goombella played the Spell card, a storm whipped up and swept away Stumbling.

'Next I activate Ojamandala!' The Spell card briefly appeared on the Field. 'I pay 1000 Life Points in order to summon Ojama Black, Yellow and Green from my Graveyard!' The three critters appeared again butt-first they were covered with bandages. (0 - 1000 ATK x3)

'Triple direct attack!' Goombella yelled the three Ojama's charged in they poked Shhwonk the Nephilim swatted them away.

(Goombella: 2500) - (Shhwonk: 5000)

'Anything else but those annoying things?' Shhwonk sneered.

'I end my turn.' Goombella said ignoring the Nephilim.

'And then my turn is here.' Shhwonk sang. _'Shadow Swap.'_ Shhwonk drew his card. 'Pot of Greed.' He stated the happy pot appeared on the Field. 'Draw more cards I shall do!' Shhwonk continued his singing completely distracting Goombella. _'Double Shadow Swap.'_ Shhwonk drew two new cards.

'You set that Trap card of yours but never activated it I won't risk a Mirror Force, I shall blow it away Heavy Storm!' Shhwonk played his Spell card a more fierce storm than Mystical Space Typhoon swept away all cards on the Field, including Goombella's set Mirror Force, the Sanctuary and Ojama houses disappeared the attack of the Ojama's returned to normal. (1000- 0 ATK x3) Suddenly they stood in the ruins again, Goombella looked at Mario who was standing next to Shhwonk, it seemed Mario had climbed over Shhwonk's rocks. 'Why were you standing next to me?' Shhwonk snapped. 'No reason.' Mario shrugged and he walked back to his place behind Goombella. 'Anyway.' The Nephilim continued. 'I Banish the three Mine Golems from my Graveyard.' Shhwonk said the cards slipped from his Graveyard he took them and dropped them on the ground.

'I summon Megarock Dragon!' Shhwonk yelled a dragon filling the entire ruins appeared, it stood on four legs its tail was curled around it, the dragon was completely made of rocks, it roared. 'The attack and defense of Megarock Dragon are 700 for each Rock Type I Banished.' Shhwonk explained, the dragon roared again. (?- 2100 ATK)

'Destroy that yellow thing!' Shhwonk commanded, the dragon spat a huge boulder at Ojama Yellow, the monster yelped before it got crushed by the boulder.

(Goombella: 400) - (Shhwonk: 5000)

'Goombella listen.' Mario said. 'Before you draw you must realize Shhwonk cheated.' Mario said he was all serious, Shhwonk hissed. 'How?' He snarled. 'Simple because of the new D-Gazer you didn't saw me inside the Field Spell, I observed you Shhwonk each time you started to sing you distracted Goombella, then you used some magic to alter the card you drew so you got exactly what you needed.' Mario said.

'Curse you, well then since you discovered me I cannot use my Shadow Swap any longer, not that it matters your girlfriend is near-dead anyway.' The Nephilim hissed. 'Don't count her out yet since you cheated I call Goombella the winner.' Mario said pointing his finger at Shhwonk, the Nephilim chuckled. 'This might work in tournaments but this ain't a tournament.' Shhwonk replied. 'Then I help Goombella myself.' Mario took three cards from his pocket. 'For your Extra Deck.' Mario said and he threw the cards at Goombella she caught them looked them over and put them in her Extra Deck. 'These are the cards I bought this morning.' Mario said.

'Thank you Mario.' Goombella said then she turned her attention to Shhwonk. 'I draw!' She shouted. 'I create the Overlay Network with my two monsters!' Ojama Green and Black changed into orbs of light the black portal opened. 'Come forth Armored Kappa!' Out of the portal a creature rose, it was a kappa like the name suggested clad in thick armor. (400 ATK)

'Next I activate my own Pot of Greed!' Goombella continued the happy pot appeared again she drew two cards. 'And Burden of the Mighty!' She continued the Spell card appeared and Megarock Dragon became weaker. (2100- 1400 ATK) 'And I have one more Spell card Shield & Sword!' The attack or Armored Kappa changed. (400- 1000 ATK) The attack of Megarock Dragon stayed the same.

'Shhwonk I activate the monster effect of Armored Kappa, by Detaching one monster it gains 1000 attack or defense!' She explained, the attack of Armored Kappa rose again. (1000- 2000 ATK)

'Destroy Megarock Dragon!' Goombella shouted, her monster charged in it clawed at the dragon who tried to knock the creature off but it had no use, the dragon slowly crumbled into dust.

(Goombella: 400) - (Shhwonk: 4400)

'Turn end.' Goombella said the attack of Kappa changed again. (2000- 1400 ATK) Shhwonk drew his card. 'I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!' Shhwonk played another Spell card Pot of Greed reappeared on the Field again, this time it spat out three books. 'Now we all draw three cards.' Shhwonk explained, he and Goombella drew three times. 'Now I use my own Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Burden of the Mighty.' Again a storm whipped over the Field destroying the Spell card.

'Now I summon Gogogo Golem!' A giant appeared on the Field towering above Goombella, it was a massive block with one optical eye, and enormous limbs. 'Gogogo.' It said with a metallic voice. (1800 ATK)

'I attack your Armored Kappa! I win!' Shhwonk yelled. 'Not yet! I activate the effect of Armored Kappa! Once per Duel I can discard one card!' Goombella shouted, she discarded one of her cards. 'Now my monsters cannot be destroyed by battle and I take no damage this turn.'

Gogogo Golem punched Armored Kappa but the creature withstood the attack. 'I end my turn.' The Nephilim said.

Goombella drew her card. 'I activate Polymerization!' She shouted. 'I fuse the Ojama Black and Yellow in my hand!' The vortex appeared on the Field, the Ojama's disappeared into it. 'Descent First of the Dragons!' A terrible roar deafened everyone in the room, suddenly the head of an enormous dragon broke through the wall, the rest of its serpentine body was wrapped around the ruins. (2700 ATK)

'And I activate the effect of Armored Kappa once again.' Goombella Detached the other monster and the attack of Armored Kappa rose again. (1400- 2400 ATK) 'And I have one more card to play.' She said showing it to Shhwonk it was Ego Boost Goombella played the card and the attack of First of the Dragons rose to 3700 ATK. 'Wipe him out!' Goombella shouted.

(Goombella: 400) - (Shhwonk: 0)

Shhwonk hung half on the rocks he was trapped in. 'Damn, my only chance to get out of here.' Shhwonk cried he rose up from the rocks he snapped with his fingers and the rocks surrounding him and Goombella disappeared. 'Now I'll take our prize.' Mario said and he approached the pedestal with the Moon Key on it. 'Mario wait, he said it was dangerous.' Mario put his hand on Goombella's shoulder. 'He said that to safe his own life, he did say the stone was dangerous, he never said to who it was dangerous.' Goombella smiled. 'I guess you are right Mario, Let's take the key.' She said with a devious smile. 'No wait!' Shhwonk cried. 'We can negotiate!' Shhwonk tried. 'Shhwonk I don't negotiate.' Mario replied and he grabbed the Moon Key.

A black mist came from the rocks. 'You released me from my prison!' The Nephilim screamed. 'Mario you freed him, but he seems scared why?' Goombella asked. 'Well his soul was trapped here, his body must be destroyed so he can't return to his own realm meaning he is dead.'

Goombella looked at Mario. 'So we killed him?' She softly asked.

'Sometimes killing is a necessary evil.' Mario replied he hugged Goombella. Then Shhwonk let out a terrible scream as his soul finally left this world his scream was heard over Petalburg City.

Some people were enjoying their afternoon on small terraces sipping from a cup of thee when all of a sudden an ice cold scream disturbed their rest everyone was on edge then dark clouds packed above Petalburg, Koops and a few villagers ran up to the gate leading to Shhwonk's Ruins. 'Look at the sky.' Koops said now that the dark clouds were packing above Petalburg they were gone from the cursed part, then the clouds above Petalburg dissolved, the cold air made place for the summer breeze.

'Look!' One of the villagers then yelled everyone came rushing to see what was going on, then they saw Mario and Goombella approaching the city the setting sun behind them with every step they took flowers started to grow and bloom and life came back into the trees. 'That Mario' One of the villagers said. 'I'm sure he is to bring down that Hooktail.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **As Mario and his friends go to Hooktail's Castle to face the dragon and find the Crystal Star, we go back to the unknown location were Rozalin is held, she will make an attempt to escape but will she succeed? Find out next time. 'The Great Escape?' Coming soon.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Crystal Skull_

 _Type: Rock/Effect_

 _Attribute: Water_

 _Level: 1_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Summoned, its controller takes 1000 damage._

* * *

 _Cabrera Stone_

 _Type: Rock/Effect_

 _Attribute: Earth_

 _Level: 1_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is in face-up Defense Position on the field, destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, take 2000 points of damage._

* * *

 _Ashoka Pillar_

 _Type: Rock/Effect_

 _Attribute: Earth_

 _Level: 3_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _When this card is destroyed, takes 2000 points of damage._

* * *

 _Piri Reis Map_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _Add 1 monster with 0 ATK from your Deck to your hand. If you Summon it this turn, halve your Life Points._

 _Note: All the above cards were first used by Tenzen Yanagi and later on by Yusei Fudo during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime, all credits goes to the creative writers of these episodes._


	7. The Great Escape?

**7\. The Great Escape?**

 **Grave and I are as much a prisoner as Rozalin is.**

 **Grave is tied to the Trinity and there is not much I can do here except for keeping Rozalin safe.**

 **Well we have to make the most of it.**

Rozalin slowly opened her eyes, she saw that Pandora sat next to her, Grave sat at the other end of the room with his back turned to them.

'Brother she is awake.' Pandora sounded energetic. 'Can I give it to her now?' Grave turned his head. 'Yes, if Rozalin want you can.' Grave replied turning his head back Rozalin saw he was busy with his Deck.

'Rozalin it is not much, but I have some clothes for you, hope you don't mind wearing mine?'

Pandora threw some clothes on Rozalin's bed the princess looked at them then she stood up, she hugged Pandora. 'Thank you.' Rozalin said, Pandora blushed, some minutes later Rozalin was dressed, she now wore a black crop-top and a black leather mini-skirt, she also wore black gloves covering her whole arm and knee-high black, leather, high-heel boots.

'Looks good, but you need one more thing.' Pandora gave Rozalin her own leather, sleeveless jacket with the skull as zipper.

Suddenly Grave stood up Rozalin drew back. 'Rozalin I wish I could help you, but I can't.' Grave stared her in the eyes. 'At lease I can ease your worries with a friendly Duel.' Grave took his Deck from the desk. 'I don't have my Deck, the X-Nauts took it.' Rozalin replied. 'Pandora has a Deck, she will Duel you and you can use my Deck.' Grave said he held his Deck in front of Rozalin she hesitated a second before she accepted it.

A few hours later both Rozalin and Pandora gathered their cards and reshuffled their Deck for another round, they had Dueled four times now Rozalin won three of the rounds, five minutes later half-way their Duel the door suddenly swung open, Rozalin looked up only to see a half-naked man who only wore some pants, his skin was pale, his white hair long and messy, the body and face of the man were covered in scars, his eyes were pools of darkness in his right hand he held a piece of half-eaten chicken, juice of the meat dripped down his chin. 'Yo.' The man said.

'Azrael.' Grave said: 'You do not have the decency to knock?' Azrael looked at Grave then he looked at Pandora and finally at Rozalin while he took another bite from his chicken. 'Not my style.' Azrael simply replied: 'But I see you let the prisoner walk free and you play games with her?' He looked at Grave while he asked. 'Azrael we agreed I guard Rozalin and we also agreed that I would guard her my way.' Azrael sighted he took a last bite from his meat before he threw the remains in the garbage bin.

'I am not here for pleasure talk, Sir Grodus is about to deploy the Scout Unit to a possible location of a Crystal Star, Lord Crump is there already, I also got orders to go there, and you Grave I have orders for you as well.'

Grave stood up he took back his Deck from Rozalin. 'I'm listening Azrael.' Grave replied.

'You need to go to the area of Petalburg, there is a Crystal Star there...' Azrael paused for a moment, Grave looked at Azrael. '...so is Mario.' Azrael added. Rozalin looked up but she saw Azrael looking at her Rozalin turned her gaze away. 'Grave your orders are as follow, search Petalburg and the area surrounding it for the Crystal Star, chances are Mario has the Crystal Star already, might you come across him engage him and take him down, but do not kill, his friends and allies Sir Grodus does not care about them.' With these words Azrael turned around and walked away.

Grave walked up to Pandora he hugged her. 'I must go the Trinity demands it.' Rozalin tapped on Grave's shoulder. 'Yes?' Grave asked. 'You won't kill Mario or his friends right?' Rozalin asked Grave sighted and he turned around. 'I won't, I do want to Duel Mario though but killing his friends? No I don't feel the urge to do so.' He patted Rozalin on her head then he walked away. 'You know Rozalin.' Pandora said: 'It seems Grave took a liking to you, you must be glad with that.'

That evening Pandora woke Rozalin up, the princess slowly opened her eyes. 'Rozalin you must wake up.' Pandora urged, Rozalin slowly sat right up. 'What is it?' She asked with a sleepy voice. 'I have an opening for you, a small window to give you some space.' Pandora talked fast. 'So I can escape?' Rozalin asked. 'Sadly no, but Grave and I have no information about X-Naut operations with your help we can get that information and so find a way out for you.' Rozalin and Pandora looked each other in the eyes. 'I'll do it.' Rozalin answered.

Rozalin crept down the silent hallway, there were supposed to be guards here, but Pandora had created a diversion the guards were supposed to be at least on the other end of the base.

Now Rozalin couldn't make out where she was, there were no windows the floors, ceiling and walls were made of metal and there were many doors in the walls all with a red light above them indicating the doors were locked, Rozalin reached the end of the hallway there was a door with a red light above it, suddenly the light turned green and the door silently shoved open.

Rozalin stepped through the door, she walked into a large circular room, half of the room was covered by a huge screen and various consoles linked to the screen. 'Welcome, princess Rozalin.' A mechanical voice then sounded through the room, Rozalin took a small jump as she was startled.

'I am sorry I didn't want to scare you.' The same voice said.

'Where are you?' Rozalin asked. 'I am right in front of you.' The computer voice replied the lights in the room turned on and the computer screen turned on, two eyes gazed down on Rozalin a third optical eye turned on above the screen.

'What are you?' Rozalin asked. 'Not a what, who.' The computer voice replied. 'I am TEC-XX, the X-Naut base computer, all information goes through me, I know all.' Rozalin looked at the computer. 'Okay then tell me Grodus' plans and tell me where I am.' TEC remained silent for a few seconds. 'I wish I could, but I cannot, that information is protected, if I tell you Sir Grodus will know and that would be bad for all of us.' The computer replied. 'I see.' Rozalin muttered.

At that moment somewhere in a small room the just promoted X-Naut Soldier Johnson was watching TV, then his pager went off, he looked at it. 'Intruders in the computer room, that can't be good, better go check it out.'

'TEC?' Rozalin asked. 'Yes.' The computer replied. 'This feels weird talking with a computer.' Rozalin mumbled. 'You must see me as a person, I might be trapped inside the computer, but I have feelings...' The computer spoke: '...For you.' He softly added. 'What was that? You said you have feelings for me?' Rozalin snapped. 'I am sorry if I offended you.' TEC replied. 'You know I have been watching from the moment you were here.'

Rozalin turned red. 'I don't know what to say.' The princess muttered.

'I can't let you go, but princess you must know that you can send messages to your friends, as long as the messages don't contain information it won't do harm.' TEC said. Rozalin looked away from TEC then suddenly a man stormed inside the room. 'YOU!' He yelled. 'Hold it right there!' Rozalin saw he was wearing the standard issued X-Naut uniform. 'You are just a lowly soldier, why should I be scared for you?' She taunted the soldier. 'I am Johnson of the Scout Division.' The soldier snapped. 'You look like a common soldier to me.' Rozalin continued to taunt. 'I have gotten my promotion a while back I haven't got the chance to get a new uniform yet...' Then Johnson paused for a second: '...wait why do I tell you all this?' He snapped again.

'What is all the noise in here?' A very familiar voice then sounded through the room and Pandora entered the room. 'So there you are.' She snarled as she saw Rozalin. 'And you soldier why haven't you taken her back?' Pandora snarled at Johnson. 'Lady Pandora I just arrived here.' The X-Naut replied. 'You just surrender now girl.' Johnson threatened. 'Nope, no deal, not without a Duel.' Rozalin replied. 'Since you have no Deck I declare myself the winner.' Johnson sneered.

'Actually she has a Deck.' Pandora then spoke: 'She stole mine while I was asleep and then she sneaked out.' Pandora simply explained, Rozalin felt in her pocket and took a Deck out of it, she tried to not act surprised. _'Pandora must have placed it secretly in my pocket, but why? Why does she want me to fight, she just appeared around this time. Could it be Pandora in secret alarmed this Johnson so we could meet here but why?'_ Rozalin thought. 'I still win, she has no Duel Disk.' Johnson plainly said.

'Let me take care of that.' TEC then suddenly said, six arms came out of the console one in front of Rozalin one in front of Johnson they turned into Duel Disks the four other arms attached bracelets around Rozalin's arms and legs, then the room was digitalized. _'AR vision - link established.'_ Another computer voice said. The two bracelets around Rozalin's arms and legs turned on showing 8000 on all four of them.

'Life Point Collars.' Pandora said before anyone could ask. 'In case of a Duel they activate if the owner loses the magnets in them activate binding the wearer.' Rozalin and Johnson looked at each other. 'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Rozalin: 8000) - (Johnson: X-Naut Scout: 8000)

Rozalin looked at her opening hand she knew this Deck all too well, in the past few days before Grave was send away Rozalin and Pandora used to Duel a lot, Rozalin had always used Grave's Deck but she has seen Pandora utilize many combinations. 'Let me start.' Rozalin said. 'I summon Infernity Knight!' TEC started to buzz and from out of his screen appeared a man clad in metal, he held his arms crossed and in one of them he held a double-edged sword. (1400 ATK) 'I end my turn.' Rozalin stated.

Johnson looked at the cards in his hand. 'Then I draw!' He shouted he was nervous so much was clear. 'From my hand I Special Summon Cyber Dragon!' The X-Naut Scout stated, green ones and zeros appeared on the Field slowly they changed into snake-like mechanical dragon, the creature roared. (2100 ATK)

'Next I use the Effect of Machina Fortress from my hand.' Johnson said, Rozalin got detailed information on the card. 'I discard my Machina Megaform, which is a Level 8 monster so I can Special Summon said Machina Fortress!'

More green ones and zeros appeared they formed a machine as big as a tank, it stood on three caterpillars, two enormous arms and hands stuck from the side, on its left 'shoulder' rested a cannon. (2500 ATK)

'I can still Normal Summon and I set one monster.' Johnson continued, a reversed card appeared between Cyber Dragon and Machina Fortress.

'Cyber Dragon destroy that Infernity Knight!' Johnson commanded, Cyber Dragon opened its mechanical maw the dragon charged a laser beam, when it fired the playing field was torn open, when the smoke cleared Infernity Knight still stood there. (1400 ATK)

(Rozalin: 7300) - (Johnson: X-Naut Scout: 8000)

Rozalin discarded two of her cards to the Graveyard. 'I see, you discarded two cards to Special Summon your Infernity Knight, anyway Machina Fortress! Waltz over Infernity Knight!' Machina Fortress charged its cannon, another laser beam hit Infernity Knight, another hole was blown in the floor and Infernity Knight survived again, Rozalin discarded her last two cards.

(Rozalin: 6200) - (Johnson: X-Naut Scout: 8000)

'You emptied your whole hand? In order to protect a weak monster?' Johnson laughed. 'Seems you haven't any clue of what Deck you use, guess that happens if you use a Deck that is not your own, makes it easier for me to win.' Pandora slightly hissed. 'Seems you know you don't know what that Deck is capable of.' She whispered Rozalin heard her.

'I'll show you what this Deck can do! I draw!' Rozalin drew her card she looked at it. 'I activate Allure of Darkness!' She played the card she just got a Spell appeared on the Field. 'Now I draw two cards afterward I must discard a Dark monster.' Rozalin explained, she drew her first card then she smiled. 'Look what I got Infernity Archfiend.' She showed the card.

'When I draw this outside my Draw Phase when my hand is empty I can Special Summon this.' She explained, the digital numbers appeared on the Field again and now they formed a demonic creature with a purple skin and black and green armor, he knelt and crossed his arms. (1200 DEF)

'Now Infernity Archfiend is summoned it's second effect activates, when my hand is empty I can move an Infernity card to my hand.' Rozalin took the Deck searched it until she took a card it appeared in a small screen it was a monster card named: Infernity Destroyer, Rozalin shuffled her Deck. 'Now to draw the second card for Allure of Darkness.' She quickly drew another card. 'Now I discard the Infernity Guardian I just drew so I can keep my hand.' Rozalin did as she said.

'Now I release my Infernity Knight for Infernity Destroyer!' Rozalin stated, Knight turned into zeros and ones again, more numbers were added and a demonic beast appeared twice the size of Rozalin he barely wore armor and his skin was mostly black. (2300 ATK)

'Now Infernity Destroyer attacks Cyber Dragon!' Rozalin shouted, Destroyer leaped at the mechanical dragon grabbed it by its head and tail with his enormous hands, with one war cry Destroyer tore the monster in half. 'And now Destroyer's effect activates, when my hand is empty and Destroyer destroyed a monster you take 1600 points of damage.'

Destroyer looked at Johnson he threw a piece of Cyber Dragon at him, Johnson evaded it but the second piece hit the X-Naut square in the face.

(Rozalin: 6200) - (Johnson: X-Naut Scout: 6200)

'That is playing dirty.' Johnson growled he held his nose with his hand, Rozalin saw his nose was bleeding. 'You ruined my nose!' Rozalin looked behind her at Pandora the latter shrugged. 'Seems nobody cares Johnson.' Rozalin replied. 'You! No I am above this I won't let a girl annoy me instead I ruin you!' Johnson drew his card. 'Machina Fortress attacks Infernity Destroyer.' Johnson simply said, the shoulder cannon charged another laser blast blew another hole in the ground where Rozalin's monster stood.

(Rozalin: 6000) - (Johnson: X-Naut Scout: 6200)

'I'll leave it at that.' The X-Naut soldiers said.

'In that case I shall draw my card.' Rozalin drew it. 'I activate Pot of Greed.' The happy pot appeared on the Field Rozalin drew twice. 'Next I change Archfiend to attack mode.' The Fiend slowly stood up. (1800 ATK)

'Then I use Rush Recklessly to make him stronger, the Fiend let out a war-cry. (1800- 2500 ATK) 'Attack Machina Fortress!' Rozalin commanded, the Fiend charged the machine, Fortress fired at the Fiend a few times, finally hitting him, Infernity Archfiend managed to struck Machina Fortress with his dark magic both monsters fell down and scattered.

'The effect of your Machina Fortress is lost now because I control no cards you can destroy.' Rozalin sneered. 'Meaning you are wide open.' Johnson said with a smug look on his face. 'But I still have one card in my hand.' Rozalin said, Infernity Launcher.' She played the card it appeared on the Field as a Spell card. 'When I have no cards in my hand I can send this card to my Graveyard so I can summon two Infernity Monsters from my Graveyard.' The Spell card changed to zeros and ones and disappeared then Infernity Archfiend, (1800 ATK) and Infernity Destroyer (2300 ATK) Reappeared. 'Who is at a disadvantage now?' Rozalin sneered. 'And since Archfiend is Special Summoned I move Infernity Archer to my hand.' She searched her Deck until the card was found.

'I'd say you are, my Deck houses a powerful monster, once it is out, it is over for you.' Johnson drew his card. 'I Flip my monster.' He stated. 'Machina Defender!' A small blue-tank-like machine appeared it had a laser gun on top and two missile launcher pods at the sides. (1200 ATK)

'Since it is Flipped I can add Commander Covington to my hand.' Johnson searched his Deck till he found the card, then he reshuffled. 'Now I summon Machina Sniper in attack mode.' The soldier continued. A beige humanoid robot equipped with a laser sniper rifle appeared on the Field. (1800 ATK) 'If you think about it he is not a good sniper.' Johnson muttered: 'He draws all attacks toward him, meaning you can only attack him.' Johnson explained. 'Then finally I Equip Sniper with Mist Body and end my turn.' The Spell card appeared a thin mist surrounded Machina Sniper.

'My turn Draw!' Rozalin drew a card. 'I set this one for later.' She said and a facedown card appeared behind Rozalin's monsters 'Now I release Archfiend for Infernity Archer!' Archfiend changed into ones and zeros more were added and a man wearing black armor appeared he wore a black helmet on his head in his hands he held a bow. (2000 ATK) 'Since I can only attack your Sniper with Infernity Destroyer!' Destroyer moved in to crush Machina Sniper but the monster held its ground, Destroyer retreated.

(Rozalin: 6000) - (Johnson: X-Naut Scout: 5700)

'Now Archer attacks!' Rozalin shouted the archer drew an arrow and aimed at Johnson. 'When my hand is empty I can attack directly!' Infernity Archer released his arrow it zoomed right passed the Machina monsters the black arrow struck Johnson in the chest the X-Naut Scout cringed.

(Rozalin: 6000) - (Johnson: X-Naut Scout: 3700)

'I end my turn.' Rozalin stated, Johnson was throbbing his chest, he took a few deep breaths, then he drew his card. 'I summon Machina Soldier.' A green man-sized robot appeared, it had one optical eye and a sword as right hand. (1600 ATK) 'Next I Equip Sniper with Axe of Despair!' The wicked axe appeared in the hands of Sniper, he looked at it then casted it aside. (1800- 2800 ATK) 'Blow up that Archer!' Sniper aimed then a singled shot of the laser put a hole through the Fiend it fell to the ground.

(Rozalin: 5200) - (Johnson: X-Naut Scout: 3700)

'Turn end.' Johnson said. Rozalin drew her card. 'Mystical Space Typhoon!' Rozalin shouted, playing the card she just drew. 'I destroy Axe of Despair then I attack Sniper with Destroyer!' A strong wind destroyed the Spell card, Sniper's attack returned back to 1800, then Destroyer charged in punching Sniper with his mighty fist.

(Rozalin: 5200) - (Johnson: X-Naut Scout: 3700)

Johnson drew his card. 'I activate Cold Wave from my hand.' Johnson played the Spell card a chill filled the air Rozalin's set Spell or Trap card froze. 'Now until my next turn we cannot set or activate Spell or Trap cards.' He explained. 'Now I summon Commander Covington.' A red robot appeared, is appearance was that of a military commander. (1000 ATK)

'Now I send all my monsters to the Graveyard!'

Covington stamped his foot on the ground the rest of the monsters dissolved into parts, the parts all combined together the result was a robot twice as big as an average sized man, his body was that of Sniper his limbs that of Soldier it had three arms, two normal arms holding a laser gun, one arm on its back with Soldier's sword the laser cannon of Defender was attached to the underside of its body and the missile launcher of Defender attached to its shoulders. (4600 ATK)

Covington saluted then disappeared.

'This is Machina Force, I need to play 1000 Life Points in order to attack with it.' Johnson explained. 'Now I attack Destroyer!' Rozalin covered her face with her arms as all the missiles and a barrage of laser came toward her, when the smoke cleared the floor was changed into a gigantic crater, both Duelists stood on a small piece of floor that remained.

(Rozalin: 2900) - (Johnson: X-Naut Scout: 2700)

'I end my turn.' Johnson smirked, Rozalin took a quick glance at Pandora the latter nodded, Rozalin took a deep breath. 'This card better be good.' Rozalin muttered then she drew. 'I summon Infernity Mirage!' Rozalin shouted this time a Fiend dressed in blue robes appeared red feathers covered his head, he looked much like a shaman. (0 ATK)

'Now I use Mirage's effect! I sacrifice him to Special Summon two Infernity Monsters from my Graveyard!' First Destroyer appeared on the Field, (2300 ATK) followed by Archer. (2000 ATK)

'Infernity Archer direct attack!' Rozalin yelled, the monster aimed then fired his black arrow striking Johnson in his chest again.

(Rozalin: 2900) - (Johnson: X-Naut Scout: 700)

Johnson gritted his teeth. 'Damn you!' He yelled. 'You made my monster useless!' Anger the Scout drew his card, Rozalin's card melted as Cold Wave's effect expired. 'Then I use the second effect of Machina Force! I sacrifice it in order to summon Soldier, Sniper and Defender!' The monster started to dissolve. 'Then I activate my Trap card!' Rozalin shouted. 'Infernity Barrier!' An electric barrier surrounded the flying parts.

'When I control a face-up Infernity monster and I have no cards in my hand I can negate the activation of an effect and destroy the card.' Rozalin explained, an explosion erupted inside the barrier all the parts were now smoking pieces of scrap metal. Johnson stood there looking at his monster with his mouth open. 'So...' He muttered in disbelieve, he took a quick glance at the card in his hand. 'I got this card from Grodus upon my promotion! I activate Necro Fusion!' Johnson played the card, a vortex appeared in the ground souls came out of it. 'This let me summon from the Graveyard by Banishing the monsters, downside is the first material is free the other costs 200 Life Points per piece.' Johnson explained, the souls from the vortex took shape first one was Cyber Dragon the other three were: Soldier, Defender and Sniper.

(Rozalin: 2900) - (Johnson: X-Naut Scout: 100)

'I give you Chimeratech Overdragon!' Ones and zeros appeared on the Field a gigantic version of Cyber Dragon appeared only this one had six heads. 'This monster gains 800 ATK for each Material used.' Johnson explained, the dragon let out a roar. (0- 3200 ATK)

'Chimeratech can attack monsters time its materials, so it can attack four monsters!' Chimeratech Overdragon roared two of the maws opened two laser beams shot out from them destroying Rozalin's monsters.

(Rozalin: 800) - (Johnson: X-Naut Scout: 100)

'I end my turn.' Johnson said. 'Only a miracle can save you now.'

Rozalin drew her card. 'Seems I drew a miracle.' She said. 'I activate a second Infernity Launcher!' She yelled, the Spell card appeared briefly before it disappeared, Infernity Archer, (2000 ATK) and Infernity Destroyer appeared. (2300 ATK)

'Damn it! Damn! DAMN!' Johnson bellowed before another black arrow hit him right between the eyes.

(Rozalin: 800) - (Johnson: X-Naut Scout: 0)

Johnson sank to his knees the attack was too fierce.

'Lady Pandora please do something, she fights with your Deck take responsibility!' The X-Naut scout complained.

'It was you who failed.' A new voice suddenly spoke as the doors to TEC's room opened. 'Sir Grodus!' Johnson gasped he bowed so far down Rozalin thought he tried to put his head through the ground, Pandora took a few steps back to let Sir Grodus through. 'Grodus.' Rozalin growled.

'That is Sir Grodus to you, and I would quite down a bit lassy.' Sir Grodus said without looking at her.

'Sir Grodus she used Pandora's Deck! That Deck is too strong!' Johnson pleaded. 'So you say this is Pandora's responsibility?' Grodus replied, the X-Naut froze in place. 'Yeah.' He whispered: 'Yes!' He then shouted: 'It is! It is Pandora's fault! She got her Deck stolen...' Johnson started to ramble. 'WRONG!' Grodus then bellowed Johnson crawled to the back of the room. 'If Grave was here this wouldn't happened! This prisoner!' Grodus shouted while pointing at Rozalin: 'Waited for the moment Pandora was tired then the prisoner took Pandora's Deck and escaped.' Sir Grodus seemed to calm down a bit but Johnson was still cowering.

'Pandora would you please seize the prisoner?' Sir Grodus asked he threw some handcuffs at Pandora then he took a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Rozalin. 'You won't kill me, the Shadow Queen want me alive.' Rozalin boldly said, Grodus chuckled. 'Alive yes.' Grodus replied: 'A bullet in your leg won't kill you.' He added Rozalin backed down, Pandora took Rozalin's wrist. 'Only for a moment.' She whispered as she cuffed Rozalin's hand behind her back then she retrieved her Deck.

'Pandora don't ever lose your Deck again or I might forget my promise too Grave of not to hurt you.' Pandora laid her arm around Rozalin.

'Sir Grodus, this won't happen again.' Johnson whispered. 'Indeed it won't happen anymore.' Grodus calmly replied. 'No please!' Johnson pleaded as Sir Grodus pointed the gun at him. 'Come quickly now.' Pandora whispered as she took Rozalin away, after they left the room they heard gunfire then Johnson screaming: 'No not my legs!' Then another gunshot and Johnson crying harder then a third shot and finally silence.

Back in Pandora's room Pandora unlocked Rozalin's cuffs.

'You did a good job Rozalin.' Pandora said Rozalin sat down on her bed. 'Grodus killed that man? He only lost a Duel he had nothing to do with it.' Rozalin said while tears welled up in her eyes, Pandora put her arm around Rozalin. 'Grodus is cruel and he doesn't fray from killing his own man.' Pandora said. 'You and I couldn't know Grodus would show up in the end.' Rozalin looked at Pandora. 'Is it true that Grodus is afraid of Grave?' Rozalin suddenly asked. 'Yes he is.' Pandora replied: 'Grodus knows he can't control Grave so he fears him, Azrael is stronger though but Azrael and Grodus have the same goal.' Pandora replied.

Rozalin looked away, Pandora saw she wanted to ask something serious. 'So what was this all about with TEC? You know you could have told me.' Rozalin replied, Pandora shook her head. 'No it was needed you acted surprised.' Pandora answered. 'You know that Sir Grodus deployed Lord Crump to an unknown location to search for a Crystal Star and Azrael went there to help him?' Pandora asked, Rozalin nodded. 'Well Johnson got promoted some time ago he was to lead the scout unit to block off that location, Sir Grodus desperately wants that Crystal Star.' Pandora paused for a moment: 'By taking down Johnson you made sure that scout unit cannot deploy giving Mario a fighting chance.'

Rozalin stood up from the bed. 'Pandora this way, can we at least take down Lord Crump?' Rozalin asked. 'Well that was a possibility.' Pandora said: 'But Sir Grodus saw us, he won't accept this a second time, if he hadn't seen us TEC could have changed the recordings, I am sorry Rozalin there is nothing we can do to take down more X-Nauts, but at least you can use TEC to communicate with Mario.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **We switch back to Mario who can now enter Hooktail's Castle with the Sun Key and Moon Key, inside Mario is drawn to the dungeons by a mysterious power. 'Child of Bones' coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Necro Fusion_

 _Target 1 Fusion monster in your Extra Deck, then Banish all Materials from your Graveyard. The 1_ _st_ _Fusion Material costs no LP the rest costs 200 LP per Material._

 _Note: This card is created by me and is part of a the Necro Archetype, that was used by Bakura when he Dueled Yugi in the Pharaoh's Memories Arc. However I expand on the archetype but more about that will become clear later._


	8. Child of Bones

**8\. Child of Bones.**

 **Mario and Goombella retrieved the Moon Key and the Sun Key from Shhwonk Ruins, breaking the curse of the Nephilim Shhwonk in the proses. The road to Hooktail's castle is wide open.**

As soon as the sun was rising Mario and the others left Petalburg for Hooktail Castle, Mayor Koops walked with them to the main gate.

'You know Petalburg is in your dept, first you dealt with that Shadow Thief then you lifted the curse placed by Shhwonk.' Koops thanked Mario.

'Koops these two were the least of your problems, we still have Hooktail.' Mario sighted. 'I hope for your sake, and our sake you find a way to beat that dragon.' The Mayor said

Koops watched as Mario and his friends left Petalburg, he smiled.

'I really hope you will find your way to the dragon.' Then Koops turned around and walked away.

Mario and the others reached Hooktail's Castle without any problems, in front of the huge gates stood two pedestals, there was a carving in the pedestals, one the shape of a moon the other the shape of a sun.

The moment Mario placed the keys the heavy doors slowly started to open, without hesitation they entered the castle.

They now stood in a large hallway several staircases led to the first floor and the dungeons, the castle really was old the windows were broken, cracks covered the walls, several tiles in the floor were missing and vines grew through the broken windows torches decorated the walls. 'Okay guys listen.' Mario started: 'We need to cover this floor, the first floor, the dungeon, the roof and the towers, we will split up in two groups, Luigi and Mallow you cover this floor, Goombella and I take the first one, when the sun sets we meet up here.' The rest agreed with Mario and they started their search.

After searching for a few hours Mario and Goombella met up with Luigi and Mallow, the dusk was setting in, with the sunlight gone from the holes in the walls the castle was plunged into complete darkness, Luigi took a lighter from out of his pocket and lighted up some wall torches.

The hallway looked more eery now with the shadows dancing in the light of the torches. 'We searched this floor and no Crystal Star on our half.' Luigi spoke. 'Not on our half either.' Mario replied.

'This leaves only too much Mario.' Goombella sighted.

'Yeah I have a list of possibilities.' Mallow said: 'It can be in Petalburg, I mean Koops doesn't know all secrets of his village, the old Mayor could have hidden the Crystal Star somewhere.' They all looked at each other.

'I could also be in Shhwonk Ruins, can be a secret room here, can be a secret room in the castle, we still have the second floor, tower, roof and dungeons to search and it can be well hidden somewhere around the castle exterior or somewhere buried on the road to Petalburg!' Mallow pulled his hair and sank to his knees.

After a few minutes they created a small campfire in the door opening.

'We need to sleep now, tomorrow we continue the search.' Mario said, they had sleeping bags from the Inn, the keeper of the Inn was so kind to give these sleeping bags to them.

Halfway the night Mario opened his eyes, an eery fog crawled over the floor. 'Come to me. Find me.' A creepy voice sounded through the castle, Mario looked at his friends they didn't notice, Mario knew that someone wanted him, carefully not to wake anybody Mario stood up he took a torch from the wall and followed the mist and the voice to the stairs leading to the dungeon.

Mario slowly walked down the dark, stone stairs, he had a torch with him but the light wasn't much, Mario heart rats running around, every now and then Mario walked into a cobweb. 'Damn who tries to lure me, they better have a good reason...' Mario muttered, the staircase let to a small hallway, Mario walked down the dark, cold hallway, one hand against the wall the torch in his other hand.

After a minute of three walking the hallway came out into a huge room. 'This has to be the dungeon.' Mario muttered to himself while he looked around, there were small cells in the wall, some steel doors were locked there were skeletons behind them, other doors were open and some door were completely missing. 'Reeks of fungus, can't be healthy here.' Mario sighted.

Suddenly Mario was startled as torches were lighted out of nothing, Mario could see better, the stones covering the floor and walls were old, dirty and full of holes, bones littered the corners of the room. 'And no Crystal Star here.' Mario said. 'Will your bones rest with the rest of them?' A sinister voice then sounded through the room Mario was immediately on edge.

'Show yourself!' Mario shouted. 'I am right here.' The voice said, Mario heard footsteps behind him he quickly turned around. 'Grave.' Mario growled.

'You missed me?' Grave asked with a grin.

Suddenly Mario grabbed Grave by his neck. 'The hell is wrong with you!' Mario yelled in his face. 'You damned, worthless piece of CRAP!' Mario howled, Grave leisurely removed Mario's hands. 'Come now Mario, I thought we were getting along.' Mario narrowed his eyes. 'The hell we are.' Mario replied Mario pointed his finger at Grave almost touching his face, Grave took a step back. 'First you torment us, then you get your sister back and disappear, the next time I see you is when I am about to fight Princess Shroob, halfway you disappear, but return to help me beat Princess Shroob, then you disappear again! Reappear again to kidnap Rozalin! Disappear yet again and now you reappear AGAIN!'

Grave looked at Mario a bit dumbfounded. 'So you mad?' Grave sneered.

Mario let out a roar. 'You are driving me mad!' Mario bellowed. 'Now prepare yourself to Duel that is why you are here right!' Grave shook his head. 'We are here for the same thing.' Grave said.

'My orders were clear, find the Crystal Star and bring it back, beat you if I had to, do not kill Mario at all costs, but kill his friends if you need to.' Grave summed up his mission: 'But do not worry I have no intention to kill your friends.

'You know Grave that is a relieve.' Mario sarcastically said.

'No need for your sarcasm Mario, I have searched all over this dungeon and I searched the first floor and roof as well no Crystal Star.'

Mario looked at Grave. 'We searched the ground floor.' Grave nodded.

'There are no hidden rooms here.' Grave confirmed. 'And Mario I have been watching you, I can tell you there were no hidden rooms in Shhwonk Ruins I searched there when you were done with that Nephilim.

Mario simply looked at Grave. 'Any other places you looked?' Mario asked. 'The roads around this castle, Petalburg and Shhwonk Ruins.' Grave answered. 'May I ask how? I don't think you dug through everything.'

This time Grave gave Mario a dirty look. 'I would have sensed it if a Crystal Star was there, they are magical artifacts.' Grave replied.

'So only the tower left then.' Mario said.

'Yeah couldn't search there.' Grave shrugged: 'A powerful magic lock seals the door to the tower.' Grave continued.

'A bit of magic stopped you Grave?' Mario sounded serious now.

'I can break it you know, but my magic must be in perfect sync with the magic of the door, one bit off and you're dead.' Mario scratched his chin.

'Any way to get past it?' Mario asked. 'Yes.' Grave replied: 'There is a key that is synced with the lock, only safe way to open it.' Grave explained.

'So we need a key, to get into the tower where they probably keep the Hooktail Robot.' Mario summarized. 'And the Crystal Star.' Grave added.

'Grave you know more of this whole situation, what do you keep from me?' Mario seriously asked. 'The one who locked the door, controls that Hooktail robot and must possess powerful dark magic.' Grave said.

'Your point?' Mario asked. 'My magic is more powerful, so we play a Shadow Game, if you beat me you can beat him.' Grave slowly said.

'Why will you help me Grave?' Mario asked. 'I do not, if I beat you, you need to clear out and I get to find the Crystal Star, or I would have to wait until you get it and then beat you to steal it.' Mario rubbed his chin. 'Good choice Grave, you have me alone now, after I get the Crystal Star I probably be weakened by the Shadow Game, but my friends are still there and I don't think you can beat me and three of my friends.' Mario said.

'Indeed, that is why I lured you here.' Grave walked to the other end of the room a black fog started to roll in. 'This is just magic Mario, no torture.'

Mario activated his Duel Disk and D-Gazer. _AR vision - link established.'_ The robot voice said, Grave's skin around his eye disappeared revealing bone his eye started to glow.

'Two more questions before we begin Grave.' Mario said.

'Shoot.' Grave said.

'You know where the key is?' Mario asked.

'I did found it, but then a shadow thief took it.' Grave answered.

'Popple? We defeated him and we found no key on him.' Mario said.

Grave shook his head. 'No the thief was not a male, it clearly was a woman but I didn't see her face.'

Mario thought for a second. 'I'll search her out once we are done, and now my second question, where is Rozalin?' Mario asked, he saw Grave wanted to say something but he hesitated. 'I can't tell you, the Shadow Queen casted a spell on everyone, we cannot reveal any information about her plans, or the X-Naut's hideout, but I can say Rozalin is safe, she is with Pandora, I even lent Rozalin my Deck and she Dueled with my sister a lot of times.' Grave said, Mario was full of relieve. 'Okay Grave I'm ready.' Mario said. 'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Grave: 8000) - (Mario: 8000)

Grave smiled as the fog got thicker. 'I might not agree with the Trinity, but I do enjoy a Shadow Game.' Grave looked over his hand. 'I summon Skull Servant in attack mode!' Some bones in the corner of the room started to rattle, they pieced together to form a small skeleton, purple robes appeared around the skeleton. (300 ATK)

'I also set one facedown card.' Grave stated the card appeared behind his monster. 'Turn end.'

Mario closely observed Grave, his facial expression didn't reveal much.

 _'Obviously this is a Trap, Sakuretsu Armor? Mirror Force? He can have it all in his Deck, the sooner I take down those Trap cards, the better.'_ Mario thought. 'Grave, since you control one monster I control none I Special Summon Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd from my hand!' Mario played the card and out of the darkness stepped a warrior clad in thick armor, he held a halberd in his hands. (1800 ATK)

'Next I Normal Summon Heroic Challenger - Double Lance!' Next to Assault Halberd a warrior clad in blue and white armor appeared he held two lances in his hands. (1700 ATK)

'Double Lance! Attack Skull Servant!' Mario shouted, the warrior rushed forward his lances aimed at Skull Servant, Grave closed his eyes as his small monster was run down, the small skeleton fell apart, then Grave felt his shadows shifting, slowly he opened his eyes only to see Mario wearing some kind of shadow armor, covered with sharp edges, he wore a helmet covered with horns out of his back sprouted wings of darkness. Mario pointed his finger at Grave a powerful shock-wave of darkness knocked Grave off his feet.

(Grave: 6600) - (Mario: 8000)

Quickly Grave leaped back onto his feet. 'Damn, since when can you control Shadows?' Grave muttered. 'I killed Dimentio, that scarred my soul, Dimentio's Shadow Game left another mark on my soul, a mark of darkness, when Princess Shroob died I inhaled some-kind of gas she exhumed, further strengthening my Shadow Powers.' Mario looked at the ground.

Grave grinned, then he started to laugh. 'You keep this from everyone?' He asked, Mario nodded. 'I don't want to worry my friends.' Mario said, Grave scratched his chin. 'You ought to talk to Merlon, he probably can help you.'

Mario sighted. 'I know, but I wait for now, I guess this power is useful to deal with the Shadow Queen.' Grave clenched his fist. 'That power can destroy you Mario!' Grave shouted. 'You don't need to worry about me Grave, I know what I'm doing.' Mario replied. 'You don't and I will show you.' Grave growled.

'Anyway Assault Halberd direct attack on Grave!' Mario yelled, Assault Halberd charged in, powered up by Mario's Shadow Power.

'I activate my Trap card!' Grave yelled, his remaining card spun open. 'Dimension Wall!' Grave blocked Assault Halberd with his hand, then he spread his arms, shadows started to swirl around him, Mario watched as Grave was lifted from the ground, the darkness came out of his eyes.

'Can you handle this?' Grave asked, as he send Mario's attack back at him, Assault Halberd charged at Mario hitting him square in the chest, Mario gasped for air as a part of his armor crumbled, then Grave's Shadow Power hit Mario knocking his chest armor clean off, Mario was launched backwards but he used his shadowy wings to land safely.

(Grave: 6600) - (Mario: 6200)

Mario checked if nothing was broken. 'Time for round two.' Grave said: 'Draw!' He placed the card in his hand then he took another from his hand.

'First I summon another Skull Servant.' The bones of the Skull Servant that was destroyed came back together. (300 ATK)

'Next I activate a Spell card, Ties of Brethren!' The Spell appeared on the Field, a red line of energy shot out of Grave he cringed, as his Life Points depleted.

(Grave: 4600) - (Mario: 6200)

'I shall explain this card, because I am a nice guy.' Grave sneered.

'This card only activates if I have at least one monster on the Field and if I pay 2000 Life Points.' Grave took his Deck and searched it until he found two cards, then he reshuffled his Deck. 'I now target 1 monster I control, in this case Skull Servant, now I Special Summon two monsters from my Deck with the same Level, Attribute and Type but with a different name from each other and a different name from the monster on my Field.' Grave finished his explanation. 'So I summon Wightprince and Wightmare!'

Two piles of bones started to combine until one formed the skeleton of a child he was dressed in what used to be fancy clothing he waved a scepter around. (0 ATK) The next one was a skeleton of an adult, dressed in a fancy suit it had a blonde wig on its head, it sat on a chair and held a cup of tea in its hand. (300 ATK) 'Next I set one card and I end my turn.' Grave stated, it appeared behind his monsters.

'My turn, draw.' Mario said, he drew his card. 'I create the Overlay Network with my two monsters.' Mario stated, Double Lance and Assault Halberd changed into two brown orbs, above Mario the black portal opened. 'Xyz Summon! Come forth Zubaba General!' Out of the portal fell a warrior clad in heavy white armor, he wore a red cape and held a claymore in both hands, he casually heaved the sword on his back. (2000 ATK) 'Now I use his effect by Detaching one monster.' Mario continued, he removed one of the cards and one of the colored orbs disappeared. 'Now I can Equip one Warrior Monster from my hand to this card and so it gains ATK equal to all the monsters equipped.' Mario explained, he played a card on his Duel Disk, the image of a card appeared in front of Grave it was called Heroic Challenger - War Hammer a 2100 ATK monster.

Zubaba General let out a war-cry as its attack rose. (2000- 4100 ATK)

'Then I summon Heroic Challenger - Spartan.' Next to Zubaba General a monster dressed as an old Spartan soldier appeared clad in yellow tunic, cape, armor and a helmet in one hand he held a spear in the other a huge shield. (1600 ATK) 'Zubaba General attack Wightprince!' Mario commanded.

'Again you act without thinking.' Grave sneered. 'Go Trap card! Attack Guidance Armor!' Zubaba Knight stopped short when a demonic looking armor appeared around Spartan. 'This Trap redirects your attack to an appropriate target.' Grave said, Zubaba turned around then charged at Spartan, cleaving the monster in half with his claymore.

'Mario!' Grave bellowed he pointed his finger a stream of darkness shot out of it, Mario rose his arms a wall of mist surrounded him, Grave's attack was blocked the rest of the mist formed a new armor, then a second blow struck Mario in his chest.

(Grave: 4600) - (Mario: 3700)

Mario gasped as the air was blown out of his lungs. 'This teaches you not to trifle with dark...' Grave stopped as Mario slowly stood up.

'Haven't you learned your lesson?' Grave growled.

'I told you Grave I know what I do, you don't need to teach me anything.'

Mario looked at the cards in his hand. 'I activate Monster Reborn.' The holy ankh appeared on the Field, next to Zubaba Skull Servant appeared it knelt down crossing its arms. (200 DEF)

'Turn end.' Mario stated.

Grave drew his card. 'Smart move trying to keep my Graveyard empty, you fear King of the Skull Servants I can tell that much.' Grave sneered.

'Just move.' Mario growled. 'Fine!' Grave spat: 'I create the Overlay Network with my three monsters!' Grave shouted, his three monsters changed into black orbs, the black portal opened. 'Come out Baby Tiragon!' Grave yelled, the creature that appeared was a small cute-looking dragon with huge ears, it turned its back to Mario and yawned. (900 DEF)

'Next.' Grave continued: 'I summon King of the Skull Servants!' Grave played his card, many bones fell down until a whole piles was formed, bones that were scattered around the room formed a huge skeleton who rose atop the pile of bones, it wore a purple cloak much like the one Skull Servant wore. (0 ATK)

'I use Baby Tiragon's effect, by Detaching a monster one Level 1 monster I control can attack directly, and I choose King of the Skull Servants.' Grave said while he removed a card from under Baby Tiragon, now that there was 1 Skull Servant in Grave's Graveyard the King became stronger. (0 - 1000 ATK)

Mario looked at the King then he saw Grave taking another card from his hand. 'I activate a Spell card Share the Pain.' Grave casually played the card. 'I Tribute one monster then you do the same it is simple as that.' Grave pointed at Baby Tiragon a black mist devoured the cute monster, King of the Skull Servant became even stronger. (1000- 3000 ATK)

'Then I Tribute Zubaba General.' Mario sighted his warrior also got devoured by the black mist.

'Smart choice.' Grave sneered: 'If you had chosen my Skull Servant you would have lost the Duel, now my King direct attack!'

King of the Skull Servants roared black lightning crashed down around Mario followed by three blasts of Grave's Shadow Power, Mario screamed as his armor scattered and his wings dissolved.

(Grave: 4600) - (Mario: 700)

Mario laid on his belly, his cards sprawled around him, he was bleeding from several flesh-wounds, Grave walked up to Mario to check for his pulse. 'Still alive, this should teach him, I had to hold back but still, the magic of the guardian is equal to fifteen percent of my power, I used twenty percent of my power on Mario, had to scale it to thirty to keep up with Mario's power, most impressive but not quite it.' After Grave confirmed Mario's situation he turned around and wanted to walk away.

Suddenly Grave stopped. 'You've got to be...' He muttered then he turned around only to see Mario standing. 'Draw.' Mario coughed he drew his card. 'I sacrifice Skull Servant so I can summon my second Heroic Challenger - War Hammer!' A new warrior appeared on the Field, fully clad in blue armor holding a huge hammer in his hands. (2100 ATK)

King of the Skull Servant became stronger. (3000- 4000 ATK)

'You know you can surrender Mario.' Grave sneered.

'You know you can shut up Grave.' Mario replied.

Mario took the two remaining cards from his hand. 'First I Equip War Hammer with Heroic Growth.' A second Spell card appeared. 'This means as long as my Life Points are lower the attack of the Equipped monster is doubled, when they are higher they are halved.' He explained, War Hammer let out a war-cry. (2100- 4200 ATK)

'Next I Equip him with Heroic Chance which doubles attack again.' Mario explained the second Spell card appeared, War Hammer got struck by black lightning as Mario enhanced his monster. (4200- 8400 ATK)

'Attack that King!' Mario commanded, War Hammer heaved his hammer as he charged in, King of the Skull Servant was crushed with one mighty swing. Mario spread his arms the darkness formed around him, Grave crossed his arms a shield made of mist formed in front of him.

'Grave!' Mario bellowed he clenched his fists then thrusted his fists forward firing two black streams of Shadow Magic.

Grave's barrier was blown apart by the first stream the second stream send Grave flying.

(Grave: 200) - (Mario: 700)

Suddenly War Hammer sank to his knees as he grew weaker. (4200- 1050 ATK) 'I also Equip your King to my War Hammer.' Mario said, King of the Skull Servants disappeared.

Grave sat on one knee. 'I knew this would happen.' He whispered, Grave was bleeding really bad, he breathed heavy, he felt a throbbing pain in his head, it turned black in front of Grave's eyes, he shook his head to clear it. 'I added this card to my Deck for just a case like this.' Mario saw his opponent shivered. 'The Spell card Tremendous Fire! Which damages both our Life Points!' Black flames appeared around both Duelists, the flames licked at their body Mario heard Grave howl, Mario felt his power slowly disappear, he sank to his knees.

(Grave: 0) - (Mario: 0)

'You forced the Duel to a draw?' Mario gasped.

'I had to.' Grave coughed up some blood: 'I nearly died, this was the only way for me to end the Duel, fast.' Grave chanted some words and a black portal appeared in front of him. 'We both have thing to attend to, we neither can die, think about that before you use your Shadow Magic again.' Grave stepped through the portal.

Mario watched Grave disappear through his portal, only a few seconds later Mallow and Goombella came storming in, followed one minute later by a cowering Luigi. 'Mario you okay?' Mallow asked, Mario wiped some blood from his face. 'Yeah I'm fine.' He replied.

'What happened?' Goombella gasped as she saw Mario's clothes were torn and he was bleeding from several cuts. 'Shadow Game, nothing serious.' Mario tried to sound calm. 'Goombella, Luigi whoever did this might still be around, I still feel a trace of Shadow Magic, return outside we meet you there.' Mallow issued the rest agreed and they left.

'Mario be honest I sensed two sources of Shadow Magic here, I waited to enter until one of the two was gone.' Mario looked Mallow in the eyes. 'The second was me.' Mario bluntly said, Mallow simply nodded. 'I figured as much, the other power was Grave wasn't it?' Mallow asked. 'Yes it was Grave.' Mario confirmed: 'He was send here to get the Crystal Star but he got stuck, the Crystal Star is at the tower accessible from the roof, but the door is sealed by powerful magic, only the key that is enchanted with the same magic can open the door.' Mario quickly explained.

'Grave thought you had it?' Mallow asked.

'No he didn't he only wanted to test me, there was something odd, like Grave didn't want to face the guardian of the Crystal Star he said that his Shadow Magic was more powerful, if I could withstand Grave I could beat the guardian.' Mario said: 'But then I used my Shadow Magic, Grave turned his magic up a notch but I still managed to beat him.'

Mallow looked worried. 'You know Grave could have killed you.'

Mario looked away for a second. 'His mission was not to kill me, but to kill you, he didn't want it but I had to hurt him just to make sure.' Mario said. 'Then why didn't you just kill him?' Mallow asked.

'Grave told me he has Rozalin, but the Shadow Queen placed some powerful magic on her henchmen so they cannot talk about her plans or whereabouts of the X-Nauts.' Mario explained.

'So Grave keeps Rozalin safe?' Mallow was really surprised.

'Mallow, Grave hates the Shadow Queen, he want to quit but he can't, I won't kill him yet, if we can work something out we might gain an ally.'

Mallow looked worried. 'Mario about your Shadow Magic I won't tell the others but Merlon must know this, he might be able to get rid of it and how did you get it anyway?'

Mario chuckled: 'Grave said the same thing about seeing Merlon, he was actually worried about me, probably because he knows I might be his only way out of the Trinity, but I got it after the fight with Dimentio, his death left a mark on my soul, but it was only after the fight with Princess Shroob I actually started to notice I had these powers, I practiced with them in secret, but Mallow I will only keep them until we are done with the Shadow Game then I want to get rid of them.'

Mallow turned around. 'I know you will Mario, you showed today you can handle them, if you would have given in to the darkness Grave would be dead now.'

Rozalin and Pandora sat on the ground, Rozalin had some spare cards they were rebuilding her Deck, all of a sudden a black portal opened, some blood dripped out of it, Rozalin gasped, a few seconds later Grave dropped out, he landed on his right hand and knees, his left hand he used to cover a deep cut across his chest. Pandora started to shake, Rozalin placed her arm around Pandora. 'Grave, who did this?' Rozalin asked as Pandora tried but she got no sound out of her throat.

'Pandora, don't you worry.' Grave growled. 'I'm fine, it was a rather rough Shadow Game underestimated my enemy, give me your hand Pandora.' Grave said, Pandora reached out to her brother Grave took her hand then they both started to glow Grave's wounds healed.

'Luckily for me my foe didn't had the time to inflict permanent wounds.' Grave stood up. 'As for who did this...' Grave paused for a moment, he looked Pandora in her eyes: 'It was the guardian of the Crystal Star, I left it weakened for Mario to finish off.' Grave turned around. 'I need to report to Azrael, he won't be happy.' Grave sighted.

Pandora now knew the truth about what happened, Grave didn't want Rozalin to know Mario had Shadow Magic that would only worry her.

'Pandora I never knew you could heal people.' Rozalin said.

'It isn't like that.' Pandora replied: 'My and Grave's magic are connected, that is why I can heal him and he can heal me, if we are close we can also share thoughts.' Pandora said then she sat down between her cards Rozalin followed her example.

Grave entered Grodus' office, a large square room, with a huge desk in the center of it, several chairs stood around the room, there was a small cupboard with some important documents in them, on the floor was a red carpet with the X-Naut insignia in front of Grodus' desk, there was a steel door behind the desk behind the door was Grodus' private chamber, the most imposing thing was the aquarium completely decorating one wall, several piranhas swum in it.

As soon as Grave stepped in everybody in the room went silent, there was Lord Crump who looked nervous, next to Crump stood an old-looking woman, her face was wrinkled, she had a long pointy nose, she wore a purple old-fashioned dress and a blue and white striped witch hat.

Grodus sat behind his desk, his elbows leaning on the wood his head resting in his hand leaning against the aquarium was Azrael, he had his eyes closed. 'So Lord Crump, you were saying?' Sir Grodus said while looking annoyed at Grave.

Grave ignored it, he took a chair and sat down, he saw Azrael smirk.

'As I said, we have uncovered the location of a Crystal Star, I only need the assist of the X-Naut Scouts.' Sir Grodus then stood up. 'That has been compromised, the new X-Naut Scout leader Johnson has died.' Grodus turned to face Azrael, the latter opened one of his eyes. 'You want to blame me?' He asked before he closed his eye again. 'It was your advice to let Grave guard the prisoner and it was his sister who let the prisoner escape, the prisoner used Pandora's Deck to take out Johnson and so I was forced to kill him.' Grodus spat out the words, Azrael shrugged. 'Pandora is not part of The Trinity, nor the X-Nauts, that Johnson lost showed us he was not able to handle his job.' Azrael stayed calm.

Sir Grodus abruptly turned around. 'Crump you go to the site where you found the Crystal Star.' Lord Crump saluted. 'And you Beldam!' Sir Grodus shouted to the woman next to Crump. 'You and your sisters must assist Lord Crump!' Beldam also saluted then she disappeared through the floor.

'Damned Nephilim.' Grodus softly cursed, Lord Crump also walked away, then Grodus turned around and followed Lord Crump.

'So you lost?' Azrael asked he opened his eyes and sat down on Grodus' chair. 'Yes Mario bested me, I couldn't enter the tower so I decided I would try to get Mario out of the castle so I could continue the search.' Grave replied. 'What happened? Your Shadow Magic would have been strong enough to beat him.' Azrael replied. 'Mario has Shadow Magic himself, I couldn't use more or else it would have killed him, I needed to keep up with him, but in the end Mario's Deck was stronger.' Grave shrugged: 'Well the guardian might kill Mario, in a day or two send in a recovery team, either the guardian is dead and the Crystal Star is gone, or Mario and his friend lay there dead and the guardian is weakened.' With these words Grave stood up and walked away.

'Your opinion?' Azrael said, shadows appeared in the room and with them Exodus appeared. 'An interesting turn of events, I want a shot at Mario at the Thousand-Year Door, if he beats the guardian of course.' Exodus spoke. 'Fine, then I'll head to Lord Crump's location, maybe I can have some fun myself.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Only one place left to search, the highest tower of the castle, the place where Hooktail seems to be and the Crystal Star.**

 **But the door to the tower is locked with a magical key and a mysterious woman has it, will she still be in the castle? And who is it? Find out next time: 'Lock and Key' coming next.**

* * *

 _Ties of Brethren_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _Pay 2000 LP, then target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control; Special Summon from your Deck, 2 monsters with the same Type, Attribute, and Level as that monster, but with different names from each other and that monster, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card._

 _Note: The above card is only released for the OCG for now._

* * *

 _Heroic Growth_

 _Equip Spell card_

 _Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, the ATK of the equipped monster is doubled. While your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, the ATK of the equipped monster is halved._

 _Note: The above card was used by Nistro during the Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL anime, all credits goes to the creative writers of the episode._

* * *

 _Attack Guidance Armor_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _After activation, equip this card to a face-up monster. Your opponent cannot select a card other than the equipped monster as an attack target._

 _Note: The above card was used by Seto Kaiba during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime on several occasions, all credits goes to the creative writers of these episodes._


	9. Lock and Key

**9\. Lock and Key.**

 **After Grave lost to Mario, Grave spilled the secret, the Crystal Star is in the highest tower but the door is locked by a magical barrier and only a key that can resonate with the barrier can undo it.**

 **But the key seems to be in the hands of a mysterious woman.**

'So now we hunt a woman?' Goombella sighted.

'She is in the castle Goombella, whoever has they key probably want to know where it can be used on, we will find her.' Mario replied.

They reached the staircase to the first floor.

Once the group reached the first floor a shadow landed before them.

'Where did she came from!' Goombella squeaked.

'Ruby Mowz.' Mallow stated. 'So you remember me.' The shadow replied, she stepped into the light revealing a young woman with short white hair and a slightly pale skin, she was no albino though, the young woman wore a white leotard, white gloves, red high-heeled shoes and a red mask covering her eyes, she carried a bag with her.

Ruby stared at Mario, Goombella stared at Ruby. 'Hm hm, do I sense some jealousy?' Ruby sneered.

'Ruby.' Mario stepped between both: 'Why of all places are you here?' Ruby seemed to relax a bit, Mario saw she still had her guard up.

'I am here for the same reason as you.' She replied.

'So you want the Crystal Star.' Luigi said, Ruby grinned. 'So that is what I am looking for.' Ruby said with a sly smile, Luigi looked dumbfounded at Mario. 'She is a sly one Luigi, don't fall for her tricks.' His brother replied.

'But to answer your question.' Ruby continued like nothing happened: 'I am here because of those Crystal Stars, of course I know what they are, just testing you a bit.' She looked at Luigi who started to get angry, Mario waved him to calm down. 'I have some kind of key here.' Ruby then continued: 'I don't know in which door it fits, but as soon as I know I find that Crystal Star.' Mario shook his head. 'I know where the key fits so hand it over.' He demanded Ruby chuckled. 'No way Mario!' Mario took a step forward. 'Your team The Spirit Summon Guilt is falling apart, you already lost three members, only you and Fawful are left!'

Ruby looked Mario right in his eyes and she laughed. 'The Guilt? You think that still exists? We disbanded after the Smithy debacle, Faust just used us but he disappeared, Popple and Fawful wanted to continue but I didn't I distanced myself from them, but they wanted to keep contact with me, which I now use to follow their every move, and what I want? I want treasure.'

Mario walked up to her Ruby stood firm keeping her eyes on Mario.

'I know it is Sir Grodus you are after, Faust told me that after his disappearance, he said Dimentio would fall, Grodus needs the Crystal Stars, and what Grodus want I want, it is as simple as that.'

Mario now literally stood nose-to-nose with Ruby. 'I warn you, back off Ruby, you play with forces you don't understand, you get hurt if you continue.' Mario warned her.

'You think I don't know?' Ruby asked: 'You think I don't know Faust created the Trinity, you think I do not know Faust fought with Caedis in the Shadow Realm at the same time you were fighting Dimentio? You think I don't know Faust was taken prisoner by the Celestian and you think I do not know he was taken to Star Heaven?' Mario slowly backed away, Ruby simply smiled.

'How do you know?' Mario stammered. 'Simple.' Ruby replied: I am a Psychic Duelist, I am in contact with Duel Spirits, I sought contact with the Duel Spirits of monsters you and Caedis used, they told me what had happened.' She explained. 'So you are smarter then you look, but what about Fawful what does he want?' Mario asked.

'He wants Simon Croco back and Faust, Fawful believes Faust is in the same prison as Simon.' Suddenly Ruby looked at Mallow: 'You defeated Popple and Popple got arrested, Fawful broke him out.' Ruby turned her gaze back to Mario.

'Fawful wants Simon out first, but Simon doesn't want to, he wrote me a letter, he said he was happy to be in jail, it felt right for him, he want to start over, Simon even follows education to be a Duel Engineer, his dream is to go work for Kaiba Corp or Industrial Illusions, he is at peace now and Fawful and Popple want to ruin it for him.' Ruby sighted: 'But enough.' Ruby opened her bag and she got some kind of drone out of it. 'This is a Duel Drone, an invention from Simon.' The thing turned on, Ruby suddenly threw a smoke bomb, when the smoke cleared she was gone, the Duel Drone was still there, two holo-projectors stuck out of the underside, on top of it was a Duel Disk attached, two small arms stuck out of the sides, holding its cards, the Duel Disk unfolded and shoved in front of the Drone.

(Duel Drone: 8000) - (Mallow: 8000)

'Guys we can actually outrun this thing.' Mallow said, they made a brake for it, but as soon as they reached the door one facedown card appeared.

The Duel Drone hovered in the doorway. 'You shall not pass.' A male computer voice spoke. Mallow looked at the other he shrugged then suddenly a monster appeared in the hallway it was a male warrior clad in full garnet-red armor, he created a ball of fire in his hand. (1900 ATK)

'Gem-Knight Garnet?' Mallow said surprised.

Mallow drew his card. 'I use the Spell card Ancient Rules!' The Spell appeared on the Field. 'This allows the Duelist to Special Summon a monster from the hand without making a sacrifice.' The Duel Drone spoke.

'You know what Duel Drone. I know the effects of my own cards.' Mallow sighted, the Drone gave no reaction. 'Anyway I summon Luster Dragon 2!'

With a roar the big emerald dragon appeared, it stood on two legs. (2400 ATK)

'Now I normal summon Luster Dragon!' Next to the emerald dragon the smaller sapphire dragon appeared. (1900 ATK)

'The first Luster Dragon take out Gem-Knight Garnet!' The two monsters collided and destroyed each other. 'Luster Dragon 2 direct attack!'

The Duel Drone was blown out of the doorway by the attack, it smacked against the wall.

(Duel Drone: 5600) - (Mallow: 8000)

The Duel Drone started to buzz then it seemed to turn off, the facedown card in the doorway disappeared. 'Well that was easy.' Mallow shrugged, they started to run again.

'So where do we think Ruby is?' Luigi asked.

'We know she has the key and we know she doesn't know where the door is.' Goombella answered, Mario thought for a moment: 'Ruby knows what she is doing, she is searching in a pattern, my guess is she started at the dungeon, then work her way up to the roof.'

At that moment Gem-Knight Garnet suddenly appeared in front of them at the moment they reached the staircase leading to the dungeon, a face-up Call of the Haunted also appeared and then the Duel Drone came floating down. 'Nice try humans, but I won't go down that simple.' The Duel Drone taunted, it drew a card, the Drone added it to its hand, then it took another card, the Spell card Polymerization appeared followed by the fusion rift, Garnet stepped in, the Drone discarded another card the soul of a black warrior appeared, it carried a string of black beads around its body, Mario saw that monster was made of Obsidian. 'I call forth Gem-Knight Ruby.' The Duel Drone spoke, out of the portal stepped a warrior in ruby-red armor, his body was fully covered, he held a small weapon in his hand he wore a blue cape. (2500 ATK)

'Gem-Knight Obsidian's effect activate.' The Duel Drone spoke: 'When discarded from the hand I can target a Level 4 or Lower monster in my Graveyard and summon it.' Gem-Knight Garnet reappeared on the Field once more. (1900 ATK)

Next the Duel Drone opened its Field Slot and inserted a card. 'I activate my Gaia Power, which gives all Earth monsters 500 attack points.' The castle immediately disappeared a lush field full of trees and flowers took its place, strangely enough the pattern of trees resembled the walls of the castle, the stairs were also still visible, the Drone's monsters became stronger. (Garnet: 1900- 2400 ATK, Ruby: 2500- 3000 ATK)

Ruby readied his weapon, Garnet created a ball of fire in his hand, the two monsters then charged in, Ruby cut Luster Dragon 2 in half while Garnet reduced the original Luster Dragon to rubble.

(Duel Drone: 5600) - (Mallow: 6900)

Ruby just walked up the stairs to the first floor, she had searched the ground floor and dungeon, she looked at a device she held in her hand, Ruby saw her Duel Drone was behind in Life Points but controlled monsters and its opponent not. 'Things are going well.' She muttered: 'Would be better if I could find that blasted door.'

Mallow drew his card. 'I summon Lancer Lindwurm in attack mode!' A humanoid, green-scaled dragon appeared it had a tail, two wings on its back and a reptilian head, in its hands it carried a double-sided spear. (1800 ATK) 'Next I activate Rising Air Current!' As soon as Mallow played the card they were all lifted into the sky, the lush field from the Duel Drone's Field Spell was visible below them, Lancer Lindwurm became stronger. (1800- 2300 ATK)

'Finally I Equip Lancer Lindwurm with United We Stand!' Mallow played yet another Spell card and yet again Lancer Lindwurm became stronger. (2300- 3100 ATK) 'Destroy Ruby!' Mallow commanded, violently the Lancer Lindwurm used its spear to break down the Gem-Knight.

(Duel Drone: 5500) - (Mallow: 6900)

'Run for it!' Mallow shouted and they all ran past the Duel Drone, the cards and the Field Spell effects disappeared, the Duel Drone slowly turned around. 'Here we go again, I told them they cannot run, yet they won't listen.' It muttered.

Ruby had checked a few rooms she only found something that looked much like an armory, there were some empty weapon racks, one had a rusty sword that was worth nothing and a room where they kept armor, with only a few armor stands nothing more, she checked the device. 'Why does Mallow have one monster and has my Duel Drone one less monster on the Field, is that thing screwing up or not?' Again Ruby reached another door she checked it, the door was unlocked. 'Holy...' She gasped as she opened it.

Mallow ran up to the stairs leading to the first floor. 'She is clearly not on this floor anymore, we need to go up to the roof, chances are she found the tower by now.' The climbed the stairs, as soon as they did the Field Spells reappeared as did the monsters the Duel Drone descended from the ceiling.

'Why do you keep running?' It asked. 'Mainly because you are in our way.' Mallow replied. 'Well it is as I said before, you shall not pass.'

The Drone drew its card. 'I activate Monster Reborn from my hand, which revives one of my defeated monsters.' Mallow sighted: 'You need to explain all the obvious card don't you?' The Duel Drone ignored him, the Ankh appeared and Ruby reappeared on the Field. (2500- 3000 ATK)

'Garnet attack the opposing monster.' Lancer Lindwurm prepared to counter attack as the Gem-Knight charged in with his fiery fist.

'From my hand I discard Gem-Merchant.' The Duel Drone discarded its card. 'An Earth Normal monster gains 1000 attack until the End Phase.' The Duel Drone explained, the attack of Garnet rose to 3400, with one punch it struck down Lancer Lindwurm.

(Duel Drone: 5500) - (Mallow: 6600)

'Ruby direct attack on the player.' Mallow was forced to take a few steps back because of the impact of Gem-Knight Ruby.

(Duel Drone: 5500) - (Mallow: 3600)

'Wow.' Ruby said, she carefully stepped inside the room, it was filled with treasure chests. Every single chest was filled with all kinds of stuff, some of them had old coins, others were filled with golden chalices, candles and stuff like that, while some chests contained a lot of Duel Monster cards.

Ruby checked the lock on the door it was forced open. 'These Duel Monster cards they didn't have in the middle ages, and these chalices and coins are rather clean...'

She checked if the chests had dust on them. 'Not as much dust as they should have... this is rather recent, someone must have forced the lock on this door only to find empty chests, he or she must have gathered all the valuables in the castle to store it here.' Then Ruby took a device out of her backpack she pressed a few buttons.

'One thing Fawful does right is making useful machines.' The roar of an engine drew Ruby's attention, suddenly the outside wall was carefully removed by six robot arms, a huge mechanical spider with twelve legs hung on the outside of the wall. 'This machine was made to collect.' Ruby said to herself, she pressed a button, the mouth of the spider opened and the arms started to load in the treasure chests.

Mallow looked at the one card in his hand he quickly drew his second card. 'Pot of Greed!' He shouted, the happy pot appeared on the Field, Mallow drew two cards. 'You control two Earth monsters, which means I can Special Summon Alector, Sovereign of Birds!' A humanoid bird clad in full iron armor appeared only its mighty red wings were unprotected. (2400- 2900 ATK) 'Then I Banish Luster Dragon.' Mallow took the card from his Graveyard and pocketed it. 'I Special Summon Garuda the Wind Spirit!' The majestic eagle-man flew a few times around the Field before it landed. (1600- 2100 ATK)

'I use the Effect of Alector to negate the effect of your Field Spell!'

The Gem-Knights got weaker, Garnet fell back to 1900 and Ruby to 2500.

'My monsters!' Mallow shouted before they got disturbed by the roar of an engine. 'What was that?' Mallow shouted. 'No idea!' Mario replied: 'We'll find that out later!' Mallow nodded. 'My monsters attack!'

Garuda charged in first taking down Garnet while Alector took down Ruby, Alector attacked by creating a fierce typhoon, the Duel Drone was blown away once more, Mario and the others started running again.

(Duel Drone: 4900) - (Mallow: 3600)

Ruby had found another staircase she followed it up until she was on the roof, it was a flat roof covered with battlements and rusty things what seemed to be a wide variety of siege weapons, huge footprints covered most of the roof it came from a creature with three toes in front and one on the back of its foot, one enormous tower stood in the center of the roof, the tower was round with one gigantic round chamber on top of it, the chamber was covered with windows a huge hole covered one of the sides of the chamber, the roof of the tower was pointy and the remains of a flag hung on the point. A small figure was watching her from the tower.

Ruby approached the double doors leading to the tower's inside, she wanted to touch the door but an invisible barrier stopped her from touching the door. She suddenly felt the key in her hand resonating with the door.

'I won't do that if I were you.' Ruby turned around only to see Mallow and the others. 'Give me that key Ruby, we outrun your Duel Drone, it's over.' Mallow stated.

Ruby smiled she put the key in her backpack. 'Ruby we heard a noise a few minutes back what was that?' Mario then asked. 'O that? That was my machine, I called it over to collect some loot I found in one of the rooms, just some old junk, old coins and Duel Monster cards, no Crystal Star, I mean a magical barrier of some sorts blocks that door it must be up in that tower.' Ruby folded her arms then the buzzing sound of the Duel Drone sounded as it descended from the sky, the Field Spells reappeared.

'This is the final time you have outran me.' The Drone spoke.

'It is indeed.' Ruby replied, then the Drone saw its mistress. 'I'll take it from here, Duel Drone disengage.' The Drone lowered the Duel Disk Ruby held her arm up and the Drone clicked the Duel Disk around Ruby's wrist the left part of her mask started to glow yellow as her D-Gazer activated.

(Ruby: 4900) - (Mallow: 3600)

The moment Ruby took the Duel Disk Mallows monsters solidified.

'She is using her Psychic Powers on the Field.' Mario warned Mallow.

'Don't worry I can handle her.' Mallow replied. 'Since it is still my turn I end with a facedown card.' The card appeared in Mallow's Spell/Trap Zone.

Ruby drew her card. 'I activate Card of Demise.' The Spell card appeared on the Field. 'This let me draw until I have five cards then after five turns I lose my hand.' Ruby explained as she drew a full hand. 'Four monsters and one Spell card, this will do perfectly.' She said with a smile. 'I summon Gem-Knight Iolite!' A male warrior appeared he was clad in blue armor, his weapons were cannons attached to his wrists which could shoot waves of water. (1300-1800 ATK) 'Next I activate Polymerization!' Ruby showed three cards they were Sardonyx, Tourmaline and Lapis, the vortex appeared and the three monsters stepped in.

'Come forth Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!' A fierce warrior woman stepped out of the vortex she wore fancy armor with a red cape and diamonds edged around the chest and on her helmet, she carried a sword in her hand. (3400- 3900 ATK) 'I use the effect of Lady by sacrificing my Iolite I can summon a monster from my Fusion Deck ignoring the summon conditions.' Iolite disappeared into the ground a new monster rose from the ground, he was a warrior clad in heavy armor it carried no weapons around but had two enormous fists instead. (2900- 3400 ATK)

'I wanted to summon Master Diamond, but sadly I don't have that card nor was I able to find it yet, so my Non-Effect Monster Gem-Knight Zirconia has to suffice.'

Ruby looked at Mallow's monsters and his facedown card.

'I don't really trust that facedown card, but I have to do this Lady attack Garuda!' The female warrior readied her sword, Mallow showed no sign of intervene Garuda was sliced in two, it fell on the ground where the two halves stayed a few seconds before disappearing.

(Ruby: 4900) - (Mallow: 1800)

'That facedown card is probably a Rush Recklessly or Ego Boost, with your effect negating Alector you can use Ego Boost to power it up then negate my Field Spell, I don't want that Zirconia take one for the team!'

Zirconia charged in. 'She read me perfectly, I activate Ego Boost!' Mallow shouted his Spell card spun around the attack of Alector rose to 3900 with its wind blasts it struck down Zirconia.

(Ruby: 4400) - (Mallow: 1800)

Mallow quickly drew his card. 'Swords of Revealing Light!' He shouted and light swords descended around the Field. 'I end my turn.'

Ruby saw what he was doing, Mallow was refilling his hand, Ruby had no cards left as well, she drew. 'Pass.' She said, this continued until the swords disappeared Ruby had three cards now Mallow two, he drew his third card.

'This will be the final push Mallow, show me what you got.' Ruby said.

'I sacrifice Alector for Raiza The Storm Monarch!' A fierce wind blew over the Field, Alector was surrounded by a whirlwind, Alector slowly disappeared and a gigantic form appeared in its stead, when the typhoon shimmered down a green, cape-wearing giant towered over Mallow and Ruby. (2400- 2900 ATK)

'When Raiza is Tribute Summoned I get to send one card on the Field to the top of your Deck, another fierce wind blew over the Field Lady Brilliant Diamond was blown away. 'Raiza direct attack!' Mallow shouted, Ruby prepared herself for the impact, multiple blades made of wind cut through her damaging her clothes on several places, she was bleeding from several cuts.

(Ruby: 1500) - (Mallow: 1800)

'I set one card facedown and end my turn there.' Mallow stated as the card appeared behind Raiza. Ruby drew her card.

'First I activate Premature Burial to get Ruby back!' She shouted, the Spell card appeared a hole opened up and Ruby crawled out. (2500- 3000 ATK)

'Then I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Field Spell!'

The moment Mallow's Field Spell was destroyed the people who were standing on platforms in mid-air landed between the trees of Gaia Power, Raiza became weaker. (2900- 2400 ATK)

'Ruby attack Raiza!' Ruby shouted, her monster leaped at the Monarch, Raiza tried to hit the warrior but he couldn't Ruby slammed his weapon between the eyes of Raiza, with a loud moan the monster sunk to its knees where it slowly changed into wind.

(Ruby: 700) - (Mallow: 1200)

'I set one card facedown turn end.' Ruby said, her card appeared Ruby.

Mallow quickly drew. 'I set one card and that will be it.' A second card appeared next to his first facedown card.

'Card of Demise activates I am forced to discard my hand after this draw.' Ruby said as she drew her card.

'Before that I activate Call of the Haunted!' Mallow shouted his card spun around and Alector reappeared on the Field. (2400 ATK)

Ruby smiled. 'I activate my Raigeki Break!' Her Trap spun around Ruby quickly discarded a card lightning shot down at Alector.

'You trigger my Trap! Destruction Jammer!' Mallow took the last card in his hand. 'I discard this card Mist Body to negate the activation of Raigeki Break and destroy it.' Ruby gasped as her Trap card suddenly exploded. 'Now you need to discard your last card.' Mallow said.

'You got lucky I needed to discard it, it was a monster, I could have destroyed you.' Ruby discarded it. 'Now Ruby destroy Alector!'

The two monsters clashed two times then Alector dropped dead on the ground.

(Ruby: 700) - (Mallow: 600)

'Ruby, this card will end the Duel.' Mallow stated.

'How can you know? You haven't drawn your card yet.'

Mallow closed his eyes. 'This is actually the last card I got from my grandpa Frogfucius, when I came home this card was waiting for me in my room with a personal note, from that moment I felt a connection to this card, I just know this is the card.' Mallow drew it with his eyes still closed.

'I have five Wind Monsters in my Graveyard: Luster Dragon, Raiza, Alector, Garuda and Lancer Lindwurm.' Mallow summed up the monsters, then he placed the card he just had drawn on his Duel Disk. 'With exactly five Wind Monsters in my Graveyard I can Special Summon this monster!'

A green bird-like creature with purple talons, purple wings and purple tail feathers appeared it circled above the tower. (2800 ATK)

'This is Windrose the Elemental Rose and when it is summoned I destroy all your Spell and Trap cards.' Windrose flapped its enormous wings the Field Spell was completely destroyed, the surroundings changed back into the castle roof. Ruby became weaker. (3000- 2500 ATK)

'Windrose destroy her monster!' Mallow shouted two fierce wind blasts send Gem-Knight Ruby flying off the roof.

(Ruby: 400) - (Mallow: 600)

Ruby drew her card and played it on the Field in her Spell/Trap Zone. 'Turn end.' She stated Mallow quickly drew his card. 'I activate Nightmare Wheel!' Ruby shouted, the fiendish torture devise appeared in the air, it took Windrose out of the air pinning it down on the roof, since the monster was actually too big to fit on the device. 'Ruby that move was desperate, I activate Giant Trunade!' Mallow shouted, another storm blew over the Field sending Nightmare Wheel back to Ruby's hand. 'Windrose attack!'

Ruby was send flying as the bird flapped its wings, she smacked against the barrier protecting the doors.

(Ruby: 0) - (Mallow: 600)

Ruby fell flat on the ground, she quickly stood up and deactivated her Duel Disk. 'So now what?' She asked: 'You might have won, but I still hold the key, and I ain't planning to give it back.' She took the key out of her pocket. 'Ruby don't be rash.' Mario said.

'Oh I am not rash, I had this key, I found this door, the treasure would be mine, but now it is all GONE!' She shouted and she threw the key away.

'No!' Goombella yelled she watched as the key disappeared in the distance.

'Why you!' Luigi shouted.

'Now nobody get the Crystal Star.' Ruby chuckled: 'It was fun playing with you guys, I know there are seven Crystal Stars, this one might be wasted, there are six more chances for me to get one, and make big money.' Ruby looked up to the tower, the small figure who was watching quickly drew back. 'Make money how?' Mallow sneered.

'Simple.' Ruby said: 'I sell it to the Celestians.' Mario and the others looked at her dumbfounded. 'That is your great plan?' Goombella muttered: 'Selling it to the Celestians? And you think they would buy it?'

Ruby laughed: 'O yes they do, because if they don't buy it I will give it to Sir Grodus, free of charge.' Ruby seemed to be pleased with her.

'That will never work.' Mario replied.

'We shall see, anyway have fun searching for that key, I have to go now.'

Ruby ran up to the castle wall she spread her arms before jumping off, the Duel Drone followed her grabbing her in mid-air before flying off.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **The search for the key is on, will they find the key and unlock the door so they can find out who the mysterious shadow is? Or will the Crystal Star be out of reach forever? 'Corruption' coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Card of Demise (anime effect)_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._


	10. Corruption

**10\. Corruption.**

 **After the fight with Grave we learned that the Crystal Star is at the highest tower of the castle. But a barrier blocked the entrance.**

 **A woman had the only key to break the barrier.**

 **That woman turned out to be Ruby Mowz, Mallow fought her Duel Drone throughout the castle, in the end Ruby was found on the roof and Mallow won the Duel but Ruby threw the key away then she escaped.**

'Well there goes the key...' Mallow sighted.

'What did expect?' Luigi replied: 'That she would hand over they key just because she lost? These kind of things only happen in movies or games.'

Mario shook his head. 'We'll never find that key.'

The shadow in the tower watched as the group took the stairs down, he quickly moved to another window only to see Mario and the other leave the castle.

'Well where do we start?' Luigi asked the moment they stood outside.

'We start by using logic, she threw the key from the other side of the castle.' Mario started to walk

Five minutes later they reached the other side of the castle.

'She threw the key in a straight line.' Mario continued he looked up to the roof of the castle. 'We stood somewhere in the middle...' He continued, Mario pointed at the roof, he drew an imaginary in the air: 'There is some wind.' Mario continued the line with his finger. 'So the key must be somewhere between the points the grass starts...' Mario slowly said he walked up to the grass, he quickly took a glance at the roof. 'And this creek of water.' Mallow hung his head: 'Well one lucky thing, the X-Nauts can't get to this Crystal Star either.' He sighted.

'We'll get that key, we only need to divide our forces.' Mario sternly said.

'We draw an imaginary line through the middle of the castle, Luigi you search the grass left of the castle, I take the grass right, Mallow you take the waterside left and Goombella takes the waterside right.'

After searching for half an hour Goombella suddenly approached Mario. 'I found the key!' She yelled, five minutes later Mario had gathered the others and they all stood at the waterside, the key was stuck between some water plants. 'I tried to get the key loose with a stick, but it didn't work.' Goombella sighted.

'Just wait, I'll get it.' Mallow said, he took some kind of windscreen and a towel from his backpack. 'Mallow why do you carry that around?' Goombella wondered. 'Well you know in case we find a beach.' Mallow replied he put the screen up and started to undress himself. 'Don't peek!' Mallow shouted, then they heard water splashing and Mallow yelling: 'The water is fricking cold!' A few minutes later Mallow stood on dry land, his towel wrapped around him, he was shaking from the cold. 'Mario.' Mallow started: 'I swear you owe me one!' Mario smiled. 'Indeed I do Mallow, I shall repay you one day.'

When Mallow was dry and dressed again, they headed back to Hooktail's Castle once they reached the roof, Mario slammed the key in the lock, a hight screech came from the door as the magical barrier was dispelled, the door slowly opened only to reveal a winding staircase.

After a climb Mario and the others entered the huge round chamber, it was a messy room, since one of the walls was broken the floor was covered with rubble, for the rest there were windows everywhere, ragged curtains were attached to the ceiling, huge bones littered the room and in the center of it stood Hooktail. 'Hooktail you're finished!' Luigi shouted.

'Don't try.' An all too familiar voice said.

'You.' Mario growled as he saw a figure standing under Hooktail's head.

'Hooktail will only attack when I command her.' The man continued.

'Mayor Koops.' Mario said as the figure stepped from under Hooktail.

Koops was looking different, he wore a black, trench coat and black pants and boots. 'So Hooktail is a machine.' Mario said.

'You say it like you knew all along.' Koops replied.

'I did.' Mario said with a chuckle: 'When Hooktail first attacked, I heard something creaking, when you showed up to chase Hooktail away, I saw you press something on your sword, presumably a button, before Hooktail backed away.'

Koops laughed. 'So you were onto me, and yet you didn't expose me?'

Mario shook his head: 'I wasn't sure though, and even if I was I wouldn't do it because of those poor people, they believe in you! Why did you do it?' Mario asked. 'Simple.' Koops replied: 'I chased Hooktail away even before I was mayor, when I saved Petalburg, I was sure to become mayor, only problem was the old mayor...' Koops stopped there.

'Right you talk about Shhwonk.' Mario said with a serious voice.

'Wait that Nephilim?' Goombella stammered. 'That Goombella, was no Nephilim.' Mario bluntly said: 'So Koops that has been bothering me, what happened to Shhwonk?' Mario asked.

'Simple.' Koops replied: 'The old mayor was onto me, so I had him poisoned, that poison made it so he believed he was a Nephilim, the old mayor adopted the name Shhwonk, when the old mayor dressed in black clothes, I told the people about the Nephilim and that Shhwonk was one of them, of course the people asked where their mayor was, I told them Shhwonk killed him, I defeated Shhwonk and so in the new elections after saving the village twice I became mayor.' Koops explained.

'And I guess from time to time you let Hooktail attack so you can chase him away to strengthen your position?' Mario asked, Koops nodded in response. 'But two things I don't get.' Mario said.

'Shoot.' Koops reacted. 'If I had a gun I would.' Mallow whispered to Luigi who needed to suppress a chuckle. 'When I confronted Shhwonk, he was trapped in a rock, how the hell did you manage that?'

Koops laughed at Mario's question. 'Same way I made the barrier and key, magic. You see I killed the old mayor, after my fight with him, I took the confused mayor to the nameless ruins, there I killed him and sealed his soul within the rocks there, the ruins got named Shhwonk Ruins and nobody dared to go there.' Koops paused for a second: 'Anyway, Shhwonk as a spirit strongly started to believe he was in fact a Nephilim, he gained some magic and cursed the area around the ruins, he became a nuisance but you solved the problem for me.'

Mario nodded. 'My second question did you use a Crystal Star as a power source for Hooktail?' Mario continued. 'Yes I did use a Crystal Star for Hooktail.' Koops confirmed.

'You have any idea what you are dealing with?' Goombella asked.

'Yes I do.' Koops replied: 'I deal with a few pesky people, who need to begone.' Mario sighted. 'The Cross-Naut army, they look for Crystal Stars, I already dealt with one of their people in the dungeon, they know that Crystal Star is here.'

Koops simply laughed: 'Let them come Hooktail shall crush them! Now begone before I have Hooktail crush you!' The mayor shouted.

'And what if we stay?' Mallow said in a mocking tone.

'You really want to get the blood from under my nails don't you?' Koops sounded annoyed. 'I just want to know what your plan is Koops, you are mayor, people love you, what are you after?' Mario asked.

'I shall tell you, if you leave after that!' Koops growled through his teeth: 'What I want is control. Nephilim, the X-Nauts, the Wicked and Egyptian Gods, all is going through hell, I want to unify this island group, then take my fight to New-York, once I rule there I slowly move out through all the world! I might even take all the Crystal Stars and see what the infamous legendary treasure is!'

'So in the end it is power?' Mario sighted: 'The same the X-Nauts want, you are no hair better then they...' Suddenly Koops interrupted Mario: 'ENOUGH! I am sick of you! All the time I was weak and scared! Then one knight the Crystal Star crashed in this castle, my father gathered a search party and went to search for the Crystal Star! He never returned! I gathered all my courage, I found the bones of the search party scattered through the castle, but no sign of my father when I entered this room I found him dead with the Crystal Star in his hands.' Throughout his story the voice of Koops changed it became more dark, a black shadow started to form above him. 'Enough.' Koops spoke his voice sounded deep and dark now, with a bit of his own voice mixed into it. 'I shall kill all of you, you annoy me.'

Luigi stepped to the front, his D-Gazer activated. _'AR vision - link established.'_ The computer voice spoke, Koops activated a standard D-Gazer. 'Luigi be careful! He is possessed but we don't know by what!' Mario warned his brother. 'I know Mario, don't worry I am careful.' Luigi replied.

(Puppet Koops: 8000) - (Luigi: 8000)

'I shall start.' Koops spoke, he looked at his opening hand.

'I set three cards facedown.' He started. three cards materialized horizontally on the Field: 'I end my turn.'

Luigi looked at Koops with suspicion, but he saw nothing in Koops' expression. _'Does he have a bad hand? Does he use Trap Monsters?'_ Luigi thought by himself.

'I'll play it safe, one monster in defense mode and that's it.' Luigi stated a horizontal card appeared in front of Luigi.

'Then it is my turn.' Koops said with a smug smile on his face.

'I activate Super Guard.' Koops pressed a button on his Duel Disk one of his Continuous Spell cards spun around. 'As long as this card remains on my Field, I pay 500 Life Points during my Standby Phase, but all my monsters cannot be destroyed by battle.' Koops explained.

'Now I shall activate Card Destruction.' Koops continued, he played the Spell card, Koops discarded his three cards then drew new ones, Luigi discarded five.

Suddenly a card appeared on the Field. 'I discarded Elegant Light LV 4 from my hand by a card effect, this means I get to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower monster from my Deck.' A weird purple and gray monster appeared before Koops, it was a drone-like robot with one optical eye at the bottom, it stood on three longs legs. (800 ATK)

'As long as Trap Sluzer is face-up I am not affected by Continuous Trap cards.' Koops explained. 'Finally I set another card facedown.' He continued and another card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

'Finally I activate The Dark Door and end my turn.' Koops concluded, and another Continuous Spell card appeared.

 _'I don't really get this guy, what is his plan? Well we'll see.'_ Luigi thought.

'Draw!' Luigi shouted.

'I activate two Trap cards.' Koops then stated, the first was a card named Gachi Battle, then next to Koops a monstrous cash register appeared, it had eyes and a huge mouth filled with sharp teeth.

'Let me explain.' Koops said: 'Gachi Battle forces you to Special Summon a monster from your Deck during your Main Phase one and destroy it during your End Phase, then my second card Monster register, this one costs me 1000 Life Points to activate, but when a monster is summoned the controller must discard cards equal to the Level of said summoned monster.'

(Puppet Koops: 7000) - (Luigi: 8000)

'I see.' Luigi then said: 'A Mill Deck, that explains the set-up, but it ends here!' Luigi shouted. 'But first summon a monster from your Deck.' Koops said. Luigi took a card from his Deck. 'I summon Avian!' Luigi shouted and the bird-man hero clad in green appeared striking a pose. (1000 ATK)

The Monster register showed a 3, Luigi took the 3 cards from his Deck and discarded them.

'I hope you have a back-up plan here, because I am about to ruin your strategy! Heavy Storm!' Luigi shouted as he played the Spell card.

'And you think I am that stupid?' Koops sneered.

'Go Dark Bribe!' The mayor shouted as his Trap card spun around, Heavy Storm was destroyed and Luigi drew one card.

'I have to beat him down before my Deck runs out.' Luigi started to sweat.

'Avian attack!' Luigi commanded, Avian shot green feathers at the Trap Sluzer but the monster stood firm.

(Puppet Koops: 6800) - (Luigi: 8000: Deck: 24)

'I set one card and end my turn.' Luigi stated, one card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone. 'Since you ended your turn Avian is destroyed.' Koops said and the Elemental HERO exploded.

Koops drew his card. 'I pay 500 Life Points for Super Guard and because of Trap Sluzer I am unaffected by Gachi Battle.' Koops took one card from his hand, it appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone. 'I shall end my turn.'

Luigi drew his card. 'My Gachi Battle activates.' Koops said with a sneer.

Luigi took a card from his Deck. 'I summon Burstinatrix!' In a burst of flames the black-haired woman clad in the red bodysuit appeared. (1200 ATK) Monster register hit a 3 and Luigi discarded that many cards from his Deck. 'Next.' Koops continued: 'I activate my facedown card: Foolish Revival!' The Trap spun around. 'This card enables me to summon one card from your Graveyard to your side of the Field in defense mode!'

Next to Burstinatrix, Avian reappeared he crouched down and crossed his arms. (1000 DEF) Monster register showed another 3 and Luigi discarded his cards again. 'Burstinatrix attack Trap Sluzer!' Luigi commanded, Burstinatrix threw two fireballs at the monster but again it survived.

(Puppet Koops: 6400) - (Luigi: 8000: Deck: 16)

'Keep attacking fool, it merely tickles me!' Koops sneered.

'I set three cards and I end my turn.' Luigi said ignoring the mayor, the cards appeared behind his monsters, then suddenly Burstinatrix exploded.

'Look at whatever is left of your Deck! A few more turns and I shall end you!' Koops shouted he drew his card. _'Yet he seems not faced, his facedown cards, they are the problem, he has faith in those, well I shall ruin it!'_ Koops thought. 'First I pay for Super Guard.' He said.

(Puppet Koops: 5900) - (Luigi: 8000: Deck: 16)

'Next I activate Tribute to the Doomed.' Koops played the Spell card, the mayor discarded one of his cards then the ground below Avian broke open the HERO got mummified and dragged in the hole. 'Now we got rid of that one I summon a monster!' Koops played another card, next to Trap Sluzer another drone-like robot appeared, this one was green with red legs, it had a camera on top of its round body. (500 ATK)

'This is Card Sealer.' Koops said: 'When this card is summoned, I can pay 1000 Life Points, as long as this face-up monster is in attack mode the facedown Spell and Trap cards you control cannot be activated!'

(Puppet Koops: 4900) - (Luigi: 8000: Deck: 16)

Luigi's knees started to shake, he started to sweat again.

'Looks like I sealed your only chance, just as I sealed your fate.' Koops said, he took a card from his hand. 'I activate another Card Destruction.' Koops' Spell card appeared, he discarded his two cards and drew new ones, Luigi discarded his four cards and drew new ones.

(Puppet Koops: 4900) - (Luigi: 8000: Deck: 12)

'I end my turn there.' Koops said, Luigi drew his card.

'And another card less in your Deck!' Koops laughed: 'Anyway you know what comes now, Gachi Battle!'

Luigi took a card from his Deck. 'I summon Sparkman!' Lightning struck the ground and a warrior clad in yellow armor appeared striking a pose. (1600 ATK) Monster register showed a 4, and Luigi discarded the cards from his Deck. 'Only six cards left in your Deck.' Koops reminded Luigi.

'Sparkman attack Card Sealer!' Luigi shouted once again ignoring Koops, Sparkman created a ball of electricity in his hands and fired it at the monster, Card Sealer stood firm.

(Puppet Koops: 3800) - (Luigi: 8000: Deck: 6)

'I must end my turn now.' Luigi said, Sparkman exploded.

Koops drew his card. 'I pay 500 Life Points for Super Guard.' Koops stated his Life Points decreased a bit. 'Now I activate the Spell card Set Burn!' The mayor played the card and it appeared briefly on the Field.

'I shall explain.' Koops said: 'You must discard one card from your Deck for every Set card on your Field, and you have one set monster and four Spell or Traps cards, so five in total.' Koops said that as if he was a teacher explaining a simple math problem to a child.

Luigi discard all but one card from his Deck.

(Puppet Koops: 3300) - (Luigi: 8000: Deck: 1)

'I shall end my turn, and so should you, this Duel is over.'

Luigi simply smiled. 'Koops I have been keeping track of the cards you forced me to discard.' Luigi said.

'You're not gonna tell me that the last card in your Deck is the card you need!' Koops shouted Luigi simply nodded as he drew his card.

'The effect of Gachi Battle cannot be activated as I have no cards in my Deck left.' Luigi said.

'I Flip my set monster Clayman!' The set card disappeared and the Warrior clad in heavy brownish armor appeared. (800 ATK)

'Now I activate the card I just drew.' Luigi continued as he played it. 'R - Righteous Justice!' The letter R appeared in the sky. 'Now I can destroy Spell and Trap cards equal to all Elemental HERO monsters I control, and I choose to destroy The Dark Door!' Luigi shouted, Koops' Spell card exploded.

'So what?' Koops sneered: 'You have only one monster, and you cannot destroy my monsters because of Super Guard, and your set cards cannot save you because of Card Sealer.' The mayor sneered.

'I am working on that, but first I activate a Spell card from my hand, Enemy Controller!' A huge controller appeared in the air as Luigi played the card, the controller plugged into Card Sealer. 'Up, Left, Down, Right, A!' Luigi shouted, Card Sealer changed into defense mode. (100 DEF)

'The only weakness of your Trap Sluzer and Card Sealer, they only work when in attack mode.' Luigi sneered.

Koops started to sweat. 'Now.' Luigi stated: 'I activate my set card O - Oversoul!' The first of Luigi's cards spun around. 'This let me summon one monster, in this case Sparkman!' The electric warrior appeared with the strike of lightning. (1600 ATK)

'Next up is H - Heated Heart!' Luigi shouted as his second card spun around. 'This gives Sparkman 500 extra Attack Points and a Trampling Effect!' Lightning surrounded Sparkman as he powered-up. (1600- 2100 ATK)

'Followed by my Call of the Haunted!' Mallow continued this time Avian appeared on the Field. (1000 ATK)

'Then I activate Pot of Avarice!' Luigi's third card spun around, he took five cards from his Graveyard and placed them in his Deck Zone, then he drew twice.

(Puppet Koops: 3300) - (Luigi: 8000: Deck: 3)

'Finally I activate Hero Flash!' Luigi yelled and his last facedown card spun around in huge letters the word HERO appeared in the sky.

'I Banish from my Graveyard H - Heated Heart, E - Emergency Call, R - Righteous Justice and O - Oversoul!' Luigi took the four cards from his Graveyard and he pocketed them, the letters started to flash.

'This allows me to summon one monster from my Deck.' Luigi started, he took one of his three remaining cards and played it, Burstinatrix appeared in a burst of flames. (1200 ATK)

Monster register showed a 3. 'Yeah, yeah I know.' Luigi growled as he discarded his remaining cards.

(Puppet Koops: 3300) - (Luigi: 8000: Deck: 0)

'All that for nothing!' Koops laughed: 'Even if you attack my Trap Sluzer with all your monsters you can only deal 1900 points of damage!' The mayor grinned. 'Didn't I mention?' Luigi calmly said: 'With Hero Flash, all Elemental HERO Normal monsters I control can attack directly!'

Before Koops could even react he got hit by a fireball from Burstinatrix, the green feathers of Avian and a lightning strike from Sparkman, then Clayman charged in and punched the mayor in the stomach, Koops bent forward before he fell on the ground groaning from the pain.

(Puppet Koops: 0) - (Luigi: 8000: Deck: 0)

'Luigi well done.' Mario said giving his brother a pat on his back.

'Mario I was lucky that R - Righteous Justice was the last card in my Deck, if it wasn't I wouldn't have won.' Luigi watched as the holograms disappeared he deactivated his D-Gazer and Duel Disk.

'Nobody could guess he would use a Mill Deck.' Mallow spoke: 'If we knew we could have prepared for it, Luigi as Mario said you did great, I would have lost my nerves and just gave up.'

Luigi looked hard at Mallow. 'Mallow you are so tough, you fought Smithy and what more and survived. The worst thing I faced was Exodus, but Mario had it the worst first Dimentio, then Princess Shroob...'

But Goombella stopped Luigi. 'Luigi you really did great, you faced Exodus and won, this... man should be no problem!' She shouted.

'But still...' Luigi cowered. 'ENOUGH! Mario shouted and slapped Luigi on his cheek, that seemed to wake him up.

'Aftershock of a Shadow Game, nobody noticed but Koops initiated a Shadow Game that would slowly seep fear into his opponent for every card drawn.' Mario explained.

'Then why did it take so long for Luigi to be affected?' Mallow wondered.

'Adrenaline.' Mario replied: 'Luigi's adrenaline level was high as it is, he never noticed the effects of the Shadow Game until now.'

Mario approached Koops. 'Will you surrender?' He asked the mayor.

Koops sat on his knees, he looked at his hands with empty eyes, black mist poured out of his nose, until the room was filled with it. 'What happened?' Koops stammered, then the mist shot back inside his body, Mario clenched his fist and parts of the darkness was drawn toward him.

'Mario you...' Goombella started. 'Yes I can control the shadows, how do you think I managed to beat Grave in the dungeon?'

Mallow looked at Luigi and Goombella. 'I found out already, Mario will do something about it after the Shadow Queen is defeated.' Mallow quickly spoke.

'Anyway, whatever possesses Koops is done for.' Mario closed his eyes, his shadow armor appeared around him, he grabbed the black mist with a shadow fist of his own, Mario yanked the mist out of Koops.

 _'You won't have me!'_ A demonic voice shouted, before the shadow got pulled out of Koops it managed to draw Koops sword, press the button to activate Hooktail then threw the sword out of the window.

With a cold laughter the demonic mist disappeared.

Hooktail slowly moved its head, then it opened its eyes, spread its wings and crashed through the roof, Mario created a barrier of shadows to protect everyone in the room, then Hooktail broke down the other walls by flying through them before it landed again, its maw opened and a burst of fire shot out, Mario dodged out of the way then grew shadow wings.

'Mallow, take everyone outside to the roof, I shall deal with Hooktail.'

Mallow grabbed Koops and lifted him over his shoulder.

Hooktail let out a roar then took the skies again, Mario followed the robot.

Hooktail roared again before it began to shoot flames again, Mario sensed the pattern and dodged out of the way, he created some shadow blades in his hands and started to throw them at Hooktail, they simply bounced off of the metal skin of the robotic dragon.

Hooktail slowly turned around and Mario quickly turned with Hooktail.

'Got it.' Mario said to himself: 'It roars before it attacks and it can turn slow, I might be faster, but I cannot maintain these wings forever...'

Mario quickly scanned Hooktail, then he saw them the joints between the wings. 'Weak point of the joints are on the front side, so I need to face him head-on, problem is the flamethrower.' Mario mumbled, he gave Hooktail time to face him.

Hooktail roared, at that time Mario created an orb of shadows in his hands, when the jaws of Hooktail shot in place he fired the orb into the gaping maw of the dragon, since the flamethrower was plugged Hooktail couldn't shoot, the flamethrower started to turn red before it exploded, blowing the jaws clean off, then Mario charged in with a sword made of darkness and slammed it between the joints of Hooktail's left wing.

The wing started to creak before parts started to fall off, the dragon crashed down onto the remains of the highest tower, the tower started to gave way and crashed down as well, destroying a great part of the castle's roof, Hooktail managed to land on the roof.

Mario landed in front of the dragon his shadow wings disappeared.

Hooktail rose its front-right paw as if it wanted to crush Mario, Mario reacted by dashing to the left, then stuck another shadow sword between the knee joints, the dragon tried to move its foot back but the sword blocked the joints, with another lout creak half of the knee came off, the dragon lost balance and crashed down, Hooktail let out a weak roar, Mario created another shadow sword and rammed it together with his fist through the dragons eye, when Mario retracted his arm he had a handful of wires, Mario pulled the wires out.

Meanwhile Hooktail used his remaining right wing as its missing right leg, then Mario noticed that fuel was dripping out of Hooktail's eye.

'A huge contraption like that needs several fuel sources, the Crystal Star must drive the body enable it to move, but without fuel, the Crystal Star can't work, it is lucky that the fuel tank is in the head.

Mario looked at the orb blocking the flamethrower: 'I wonder...' Mario said with a grin, he used a shadow hand to retract the orb, inmediately flames bursted out of the broken maw, Mario created a shadow shield, then a huge explosion took down Hooktail and a great deal of the castle, Mario saw a star shaped object made of diamond getting launched from the remains of Hooktail, then the castle started to crumble, Mario looked where his friends were then created a forcefield to safely lower them and himself to the ground.

As soon as Mario touched ground his shadow power disappeared.

'Mario.' Luigi then spoke, his voice was shaking: 'That was awesome!'

Mario started to blush then the Crystal Star landed in front of him, the moment Mario wanted to touch it, the Star got taken away by some black mist. _'Thank you, I needed that.'_ The demonic voice sounded, before the shadow flew off in the direction of Petalburg.

'What the hell is that demonic shadow thing?' Mallow asked.

'Can't ask Koops he seems to be unconscious.' Mario noticed.

'It can't be good though and besides we need that Crystal Star.' Goombella added.

'Whatever it is, clearly it is no Nephilim.' Mario stated: 'During Smithy we faced Semi-Gods who's aura was powerful then we had Dimentio who was worse, recently we got Exodus whose aura is a bit worse and then we have this demonic aura...' Mario paused for a second: 'My prediction is we might face something as a real God this time, but whatever it is let me deal with it.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **With Koops exposed and defeated the Crystal Star was in reach.**

 **But then it got taken away by a powerful, dark aura, it clearly is no Nephilim, but what is it? A Semi-God? A real God? Or something completely different? Find out next time. ''Dragon Slayer.'' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Trap Sluzer_

 _Type: Machine/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 4_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _While this card is in face-up Attack Position, you are unaffected by the effects of Continuous Trap Cards._

* * *

 _Super Guard_

 _Continuous Spell card_

 _During each of your Standby Phases, pay 500 Life Points. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, and you must skip your Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Elegant Light LV4_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _When this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your Deck._

* * *

 _Gachi Battle_

 _Continuous Trap card_

 _During each player's Main Phase 1, that player must Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from their Deck in face-up Attack Position. Those monsters are destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

 _Monster Register_

 _Continuous Trap card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points to activate this card. Each time a monster(s) is Summoned, the controller of the Summoned monster must send cards from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Level(s) of the Summoned monster(s)._

 _Note: The above 5 cards were all used by Howard X Miller during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime Episode 72: Not Playing With a Full Deck. All credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._

* * *

 _Card Sealer_

 _Type: Machine/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 2_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card is Summoned pay 1000 Life Points. All Set Spell and Trap cards your opponent controls cannot be activated, as long as this card remains in Face-Up Attack Position._

* * *

 _Set Burn_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _Your opponent must discard 1 card from their Deck for each Set card they control._

 _Note: The above 2 cards were created by me, feel free to use them as long as you give me the credits for them._


	11. Dragon Slayer

**11\. Dragon Slayer.**

 **Just when we found out what was going on with Koops, he and Luigi ended up Dueling, Luigi won but when I wanted to grab the Crystal Star that pesky shadow demon took it, time to beat the real thread once and for all.**

Mario stormed out of the ruined castle first, he was closely followed by Mallow then Goombella and finally Luigi who carried Koops.

The shadow demon was waiting for them. 'Finally caught you.' Goombella snarled. 'And you actually think you caught up to me?' The demon sneered: 'I let you caught up to me, so I could tell you my plans.'

Mario's hand started to tremble, as his body was filled with dark powers again. 'You and I Mario, we will Duel.' The demon spoke: 'But you stand no chance, you changed Decks quite a few times, can't find anything that fits you? Well you know why some Duelists can't seem to lose a Duel?'

The demon remained silent. 'I don't know.' Mario replied.

'Some call it the heart of the cards.' The demon answered its own question: 'But that is not it, if a Duelists soul is one hundred percent in their Deck, they start a connection with their Deck, your soul is not in your Deck Mario, my soul is and that is why. I. Shall. Not. Lose!'

Mario closed his eyes: 'You think we shall Duel? You went too far I must stop this! Return the Crystal Star to me!' Shadow wings grew out of Mario's back, the demon chuckled. 'If I would have boots I now would be shaking in them, not.' Mario slowly opened his eyes then charged at the demon, grabbing it with his shadow claw, the demon dissolved then reappeared behind Mario: 'So much anger, what do they call you?' The demon sneered. 'I am Shadow Mario.' He simply said.

Then the demon let out a blood-curling cry, two claws appeared next to him. 'You destroyed the mechanical Hooktail, but you don't have it in you killing me now that I am all powered up.' The Crystal Star appeared before the demon. 'Bring it.' Mario snarled, the demon swallowed the Crystal Star then started to glow, the two claws became fists, they came at Mario really fast, but Mario stopped both of them with his hands, he crushed the claws then charged in punching the shadow demon, Mario's fist was stopped by an invisible barrier. 'You won't hold me!' He bellowed, the barrier protecting the demon cracked as Mario send in more of his shadow magic, slowly Mario started to change back into his human form, he only managed to keep one of his shadow claws.

'Got you.' Mario growled grabbing the demon with his shadow claw.

'Let me go!' The demon howled. 'Now tell me one thing, are you the soul of Hooktail?' Mario asked, the demon snickered: 'I sure am.' It replied: 'I possessed Koops so he could prepare my return, at first I wanted to use that mechanical body, but since you got and destroyed it I have to fall back on plan B.' The shadow demon dissolved then reappeared outside Mario's range: 'You didn't think you could hold me?' It sneered before flying off to Petalburg.

Mario and the others were still watching the demon disappear.

'We should catch it!' Mallow shouted. 'Calm down, we know who the demon is, Hooktail wants to face us, she won't do anything until we arrive.' Mario calmed down everyone, at that point Koops woke up: 'What happened?' He growled: 'I have a major headache.'

Goombella quickly explained what had happened.

'If that is so, I only remember I got to Hooktail's Castle to save my father, I remember nothing after that.'

Koops sighted, he tried to hold his tears back.

'Koops we need to know what happened, the truth, I mean what Hooktail let you told us might not be the truth.' Goombella said.

'Okay.' Koops started: 'Koopley, my father, was the mayor of Petalburg, all people loved him everyone looked up to me to be his successor but I hated it. I wanted to live a normal life in Petalburg, have a regular job.'

Mario stopped Koops. 'Koops there is a flaw, when Hooktail possessed you, you told us you had the old mayor poisoned and made him believe his name was Shhwonk, he was trapped in the ruins behind Petalburg.'

Koops scratched his chin: 'Shhwonk you said? Shhwonk was a man who hated my father, Shhwonk wanted to become mayor, the night before my father disappeared Shhwonk told him about Hooktail.' Koops sounded confused.

'I get it now.' Mallow then shouted slapping his fist in his hand: 'Shhwonk must have built Hooktail, somewhere around that time the shadow demon got freed, the demon waited in Hooktail Castle for someone to appear, Koopley following the rumors about Hooktail found the dragon, Shhwonk must have activated the dragon from a distance, at the same time the shadow demon wanted to possess Koopley who resisted the demon, the demon then possessed the mechanical Hooktail...'

Tears rolled down Koops' eyes, Mallow stopped.

'So Hooktail stomped him flat?' Koops sobbed.

'I don't believe that.' Mario muttered: 'You followed your father and then everything went blank right?' Mario asked Koops nodded.

'From that point Hooktail possessed you, what if she kept Koopley as leverage? I mean by the time you returned Shhwonk would have claimed to be the mayor since you and your father were crushed by Hooktail, then you returned, and trapped Shhwonk in the ruins and around that time we came in.' Mario concluded.

'I must say it sounds logical.' Goombella muttered: 'But we searched through everything, if Hooktail had Koopley we should have found him.'

Mario put his hand on Goombella's shoulder who turned red immediately.

'He must be trapped inside the Shadow Realm, in the past people like Marik Ishtar could do that to the soul of someone, now Hooktail is a hundred times powerful than a normal human, so who knows what she could do.' Mario concluded.

In the meantime they reached Petalburg. 'There she is.' Luigi said as the shadow demon was floating above the town.

'I see you came!' The shadow demon roared: 'Just in time for your final hour!' The soul of Hooktail started to chant some strange words, gigantic bones came out of the ruins of Hooktail's Castle and the ground surrounding it. 'That is some powerful magic.' Luigi gasped, the bones formed around the shadow demon slowly the bones formed a skeleton as big as the mechanical Hooktail.

When the skeleton was formed a thick shadow fog formed around the bones, slowly flesh and scales appeared around the bones, the result looked exactly like the mechanical dragon. 'Finally I got my body back.' The soul of Hooktail whispered, the Crystal Star appeared before it, the shadow demon shoved the Crystal Star inside the mouth of Hooktail then the shadow entered the body itself.

'I AM BACK! HOOKTAIL! I SHALL BURN THE WORLD AROUND YOU!' It roared, Hooktail tried to shoot out some fire but it didn't work.

'Seems not all my powers work yet, well who needs it? I can stomp you flat!'

Hooktail flew over a few times to get used to her new body.

'It feels good being free again!' She roared.

'I'm sorry it won't be long.' Mario growled, his shadow form partly returned in the form of his wings. 'You actually still think you can win?' Hooktail sounded amused, she crash-landed on the ground.

'You know I could swallow you whole.' Hooktail threatened: 'Well that won't be fun, I'd rather beat you at your own game!' Hooktail spewed some flames in the air, darkness descended on the Field, Mario's wounds healed, he felt his energy being renewed because of the Shadow Magic filling the area.

'You seems like a smart dragon to me.' Mario said: 'But how do you want to Duel? You cannot hold a Duel Disk, let alone you can hold cards.' Mario pointed out.

'And you think I would be stopped by such trivial things?' Hooktail replied, she roared and five cards appeared in front of her, suddenly one of her cards disappeared then reappeared set on the Field, Hooktail roared again and the cards disappeared. 'That is how I Duel.' Hooktail said.

'But I doubt it is fair.' Mario replied: 'I mean you can make cards appear, possibly you can take any card you need.' Hooktail closed her eyes, she chuckled.

'I thought you would say that, so I have another solution here.' A puddle of darkness appeared next to her, an old man dressed in ragged clothes and clad in chains appeared he had a Duel Disk on his arm, his expression was bland like he was not really there, he had a striking resemblance to Koops.

'Father?' Koops whispered as he saw the man: 'Father!' Koops shouted.

'Don't Koops.' Mallow said he firmly held Koops: 'You see that? It is only your fathers body, his soul is not there, Hooktail must have Koopley's soul trapped in the Shadow Realm.' Koops calmed down a bit.

'Koops, I will free your father! And I will get the Crystal Star in return for that!' Koops knew Mario wasn't negotiating.

'Anyway enough stalling.' Hooktail growled, Mario nodded his Duel Disk activated, shadows appeared around Mario's left eye it started to glow golden. Hooktail's left eye simply started to glow: 'I am Ancient, older than anything on this world. I am a god among the living! Your days are numbered.' Koopley's Duel Disk also activated. 'Duel!' Hooktail and Mario shouted at the same time.

(Hooktail, the Ancient: 8000) - (Shadow Mario: 8000)

'I shall start this fight.' Hooktail bellowed she landed behind Koopley.

'I summon Venom Serpent, and I set one card facedown and leave it at that.' In front of Koopley a green snake with two heads appeared, it hissed and green goo dripped from its jaws. (1000 ATK) Behind the monster a facedown card appeared.

Mario looked at the two-headed snake. 'I know where this is going, Venom Deck, relies on one Field Spell.' Mario drew his card: 'Never faced a Venom Deck before.' He added.

'Oh don't worry about that, it probably won't be my Deck that kills you.' Hooktail hissed. 'Anyway, it is my turn and I Normal Summon Double Lance!' He continued, a blue and white armored warrior appeared he carried a spear in each hand. (1700 ATK)

'Since I summoned one Double Lance I can Special Summon another from my hand in defense!' A second of the warrior appeared next to the first one, this one knelt and held his spears in front of him. (900 DEF)

'I create the Overlay Network with my two monsters!' Mario shouted, the black void appeared above the Field both Double Lances were sucked into it: 'Xyz Summon! Come forth Excalibur!' Out of the void the warrior clad in heavy red and gray armor appeared his enormous sword pointed at Hooktail. (2000 ATK)

'I activate my facedown card.' Hooktail calmly spoke: 'Damage = Reptile!'

Her Continuous Trap card spun around: 'Now each time I take damage from a battle involving a Reptile I get to summon one from my Deck with an attack equal to or less than the damage I took.'

'Attack Venom Serpent!' Mario commanded, the warrior heaved his sword and beheaded both heads with one strike. 'I summon a second Venom Serpent.' Hooktail spoke, a new two-headed snake appeared. (1000 ATK)

(Hooktail, the Ancient: 7000) - (Shadow Mario: 8000)

'I end my turn.' Mario stated.

'You drew first blood, good for you.' Hooktail sneered: 'But that won't stop me.' Koopley drew Hooktail's card. 'I activate a Field Spell.' The dragon said, Koopley inserted the Field Spell, Petalburg changed into a swamp area, dead trees everywhere, high grass and in the middle a puddle of poisonous water, it had a reddish color, Mario inhaled the foul air, he started to cough, his lungs started to hurt.

Hooktail grinned, a gas-mask appeared on Koopley. 'One breath of this poisonous air is a simple warning.' Hooktail spoke: 'Inhaling it again could be your death, can you beat me before your breath runs out?'

Mario chuckled: 'You don't get me Hooktail.' Shadows appeared around Mario's mouth and nose protecting him.

'I activate Venom Serpent's Effect, once per turn I can give a Venom Counter to one monster on the Field.'

A dark blue snake slithered out of the swamp, it lunged forward biting Excalibur, where the snake clamped itself around the armor some kind of purple goo appeared around the wound. 'This weakens a monster by 500 points for each Counter.' Excalibur sank to one knee. (2000- 1500 ATK)

'Then I sacrifice my Serpent for Venom Boa!' The two headed snake disappeared in the swamp water and a fat, ugly, purple and yellow snake slithered out, it had three eyes and a mouth as its tail. (1600 ATK)

'I use Boa's Effect.' Hooktail continued: 'By giving up its attack I can place two venom Counters.' Two more snakes slithered out of the swamp clamping themselves to Excalibur. (1500- 500 ATK)

'I set a card facedown and my turn ends.' A facedown card appeared next to Damage = Reptile

'Now the effect of Venom Swamp activates!' Hooktail bellowed, during each End Phase a Venom Counter is set on every monster on the Field except for Venom monsters.' One of the dark-blue snakes slithered out of the swamp clamping itself to Excalibur. (500- 0 ATK)

Slowly Excalibur started to sink in the swamp. 'What is going on?' Mario asked. 'When a monster's attack reaches zero thanks to the Venom Swamp, that monster gets destroyed.' The dragon explained.

Mario quickly drew his card.

'I activate Monster Reborn!' He shouted Excalibur leaped from out of the swamp, his armor was all dirty. (2000 ATK)

'Next I summon Ambush Soldier!' The tall grass suddenly started to move a bit, a man crawled out of it he wore a trench-coat and a camouflage suit, he drew a small sword from his belt. (0 ATK)

'Excalibur attack Boa!' Mario commanded.

'You won't.' Hooktail growled: 'I activate Negate Attack!' A barrier appeared between Excalibur and Boa, the warrior drew back.

'I set a facedown card of my own and end my turn.' Behind Excalibur a Spell or Trap card appeared.

Two of the snakes slithered out of the swamp the first clamped itself to Excalibur: (2000- 1500 ATK) The second one clamped itself to Ambush Soldier but nothing happened. 'Ambush Soldier is immune to your Venom Swamp, it had no attack points so you cannot bring its attack to zero.' Mario grinned.

'You think yourself so smart?' Hooktail sneered: 'We shall see I draw!' Koopley made the draw. 'I activate Pot of Greed!' The happy pot appeared on the Field it scattered as Koopley drew two more cards.

'I activate Snake Rain!' Hooktail shouted, a Spell card appeared on the Field: 'I discard one card from my hand.' A small screen opened in front of Mario, showing Venom Boa.

Koopley discarded the card to his Graveyard: 'Now I send four Reptiles from my Deck to the Graveyard.' Hooktail explained, suddenly one Venom Boa's and three rattlesnakes covered with metal spikes who were called ''Venom Snake'' fell out of the sky into the swamp where they sunk immediately. 'Then I activate Boa's Effect!' Two Venom Counters crawled out of the swamp latching onto Excalibur: (1500- 500 ATK)

'Then I end my turn with a facedown card.' Hooktail continued, first a reversed card appeared before Koopley in the Spell/Trap Zone then two more dark-Blue snakes slithered out latching on Ambush Soldier and Excalibur, the latter slowly sunk into the swam as its attack points reached zero.

Mario hesitated to draw his card, he had no clue what was going on, Hooktail didn't seem eager to attack at all, but filling her Graveyard was suspicious. 'I draw!' Mario shouted drawing his card.

'I activate the Effect of Ambush Soldier! By tributing it I can summon two monsters from my Graveyard!' Ambush Soldier disappeared, in its place the two Double Lances appeared. (1700 ATK x2)

'I create the Overlay Network again!' Mario shouted, the void appeared and his second Excalibur came out of it. (2000 ATK)

'I Detach the two Overlay Units!' Mario continued: 'To double his attack until your End Phase!' The two orbs disappeared into Excalibur's sword which started to glow. (2000- 4000 ATK)

'Attack Boa!' Mario commanded, Excalibur charged in and with one slice with his sword cut off the snake's head.

(Hooktail, the Ancient: 4600) - (Shadow Mario: 8000)

'I activate the Effect of Damage = Reptile to summon Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes!' Before Koopley appeared a man covered in a cloak the hood resembled that of a snake head, the man had no legs but his bottom was that of a snake, from under his cloak appeared some snake heads. (0 ATK)

'Vennominon gains 500 ATK for each Reptile in my Graveyard.' Hooktail explained, the snake-man let out a roar. (0- 4000 ATK)

'I end my turn.' Mario said, a Venom Counter appeared latching itself onto Excalibur. (4000- 3500 ATK)

Koopley drew Hooktail's card. 'Let me see.' Hooktail muttered.

'Vennominon attacks!' Hooktail roared, the snakes that stuck from under the cloak shot forward. 'I activate my Trap card!' Mario shouted as his card spun around: 'Sakuretsu Armor! Vennominon is destroyed!'

The hooded man gasped for breath then he suddenly exploded.

Hooktail laughed: 'I can Special Summon him by Banishing one Reptile monster from my Graveyard, but I won't, instead I activate Rise of the Snake Deity!' The facedown card in front of Koopley activated.

'When Vennominon is destroyed by a card effect I can summon Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes!'

Suddenly bubbles appeared in the swamp, slowly a woman surfaced she had snakes for hair, two snake heads for arms and the trunk of a snake, her eyes glowed red and an evil aura surrounded her, the creature hissed. (0 ATK) 'Vennominaga has the same Effect as Vennominon, she gains 500 ATK for each Reptile in my Graveyard.' Hooktail explained, the evil aura around Vennominaga became stronger. (0- 4500 ATK)

'Attack.' Hooktail hissed, Vennominaga rose her arms, suddenly they extended and bit Excalibur.

(Hooktail, the Ancient: 4600) - (Shadow Mario: 7000)

Suddenly in front of Vennominaga a smaller version of herself appeared.

'What is that?' Mario bluntly asked. 'That.' Hooktail replied: That is a Hyper-Venom Counter, I get one when Vennominaga deals damage and when there are three Hyper-Venom Counters I automatically win the Duel.'

Mario's eyes narrowed: 'So that is why you didn't try to deal damage, well your strategy has one major flaw, I can destroy Vennominaga.' Mario pointed out.

'I am not afraid of that, you would need a monster with high attack, you won't be able to summon that.' Hooktail said with a grin. 'I end my turn with two facedown cards.' Hooktail concluded her turn. The facedown card appeared behind Vennominaga.

Mario didn't seem to be nervous. 'You know Hooktail, I didn't know what I could expect from you, I expected you attacking me with Shadow Magic, you only created a poisonous Field I canceled out with my Dark Form, then you summoned a monster which can generate an automatic victory for you, you even protected it from destruction, but I kept this Spell card.'

Mario drew his card and added it to his hand then he took another card: 'Hooktail I expected much, but you disappoint me.' Mario played the Spell card, a vortex opened above the Field. 'What Dark Hole!' Hooktail growled. 'Bye bye Vennominaga!' Mario yelled, but nothing happened.

'Ha ha ha! Got you!' Hooktail laughed: 'Vennominaga is unaffected by Spells, Traps and monster Effects!' The vortex closed, now Mario started to sweat. 'You see? I created a monster you cannot destroy!'

Mario shook his head: 'I set one monster.' Mario simply said, a reversed monster appeared before him.

'Oh? You think you are so smart?' Hooktail sneered: 'Reversed card open! Shadow of Eyes!' One of the two Trap cards disappeared, two huge, blue eyes appeared in mid-air, shadows surrounded the eyes. 'This forces your monster to attack mode.' Hooktail sneered, on Mario's side of the Field his set card disappeared and was replaced by Heroic Challenger - Spartan (1600 ATK)

'And I activate my second Trap card! Battle Mania!' Hooktail shouted, her second Trap card also opened. 'Damn, well played Hooktail.' Mario growled: 'In that case I Equip Spartan with Magnum Shield, which increases his attack with his original defense.' Mario explained, a gold and purple shield appeared in Spartan's hand, it was decorated with golden spikes. (1600- 2600 ATK) Then Spartan charged in Vennominaga simply grabbed the warrior with her snake-arm and drowned the warrior in the swamp, a second mini Vennominaga appeared next to the first one.

(Hooktail, the Ancient: 4600) - (Shadow Mario: 5100)

'I set three cards and end my turn.' Mario stated three reversed cards appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone. 'Turn end.'

Koopley drew his card. 'This shall end now.' Hooktail said with a grin. 'Vennominaga attack!' She cried, unleashing a ball of darkness at the same time, Mario's shadow wings formed a shield in front of him, the black ball dissolved, the wings retreated, a single Trap was open Threatening Roar.

'So you made sure I could not attack? Well you stalled your loss for one turn, but I use Foolish Burial.' The Spell card appeared Koopley discarded a second Vennominon, Vennominaga became stronger. (4500- 5000 ATK)

Mario seemed to be calm as he drew his card.

'Time to end it this turn, I activate Call of the Haunted!' Mario shouted, Ambush Soldier appeared on the Field. (0 ATK)

'Then I Equip Ambush Soldier with Heroic Retribution Sword!' Mario's second Trap card spun around, the sword of Ambush Soldier was replaced by a claymore with a flaming pattern in the middle.

'Ambush Soldier attack!' Mario commanded, Hooktail's eyes widened, she started to laugh, you just signed your own doom!' Hooktail fired another ball of darkness, but Mario caught it with his bare hands.

(Hooktail, the Ancient: 4600) - (Shadow Mario: 100)

'I won!' Hooktail yelled: 'You took damage! I get my third Hyper-Venom Counter!' Mario stood there with the ball of darkness in his hand.

'Not yet, first the Effect of my Retribution Sword activates, it Chained to your Hyper-Venom Counter since it is my turn my Chain goes first, and Retribution Sword deals the same damage to you that I just took!'

Mario hurled the darkness ball back to Hooktail hitting her square in the face.

(Hooktail, the Ancient: 0) - (Shadow Mario: 100)

Hooktail shook the attack off. 'You... have... got... be... kidding... me?' She spat: 'Yes I do kid you.' Mario replied: 'Activating Foolish Burial was... foolish, and yes pun intended.' Meanwhile the swamp and the monsters disappeared Hooktail's eye stopped glowing, Mario's improvised gas-mask disappeared. 'Why the hell did you activate Foolish Burial? It is not that your monster was too weak.' Mario said.

'I guess I wanted to be sure, will you forgive me?' Hooktail asked.

'Sorry won't fall for that.' Mario replied.

'Then die!' Hooktail bellowed, but before she could anything cracks appeared in her skin. 'Seems your body falls apart.' Mario sneered, pieces of Hooktail's skin came off revealing her bones, then darkness shot out of the bones reforming the shadow demon, the bones crumbled into dust.

'I still hold the Crystal Star! I will give it to the Shadow Queen myself! As reward she will provide a new body!' It cackled.

'I won't let you.' Mario simply said, he pointed his index finger at the demon. 'Soul Crush!' He yelled, the shadow demon screamed as suddenly its body was ripped to shreds, only the Crystal Star remained.

'Finally.' Mario sighted, his shadow form slowly disappeared he picked up the Crystal Star.

The moment Mario touched the Crystal Star Koopley fell on his stomach, he groaned and tried to stand back up.

'Dad!' Koops sobbed he hugged his father, Luigi and Mallow helped Koopley on his feet. 'What happened?' Koopley wondered.

Mario explained what had happened to Koopley and Koops.

'So Shhwonk ey?' Koopley muttered: 'He gave me and my son to Hooktail, it is time we put an end to Shhwonk.'

Mario shook his head: 'No need, Hooktail dealt with Shhwonk by imprisoning him in the ruins, we defeated him there and released his soul to the next world.' Mario said.

The next day Mario and his crew left Petalburg, Koops, Koopley and the other villagers were waving them goodbye, Koopley had decided to become mayor again, to Koops' relieve.

Mario took one look back he waved back.

'So where to now?' Goombella asked.

'Well, when we got the map we got the nearest Crystal Star on the map, so I figure we go back to the sewers.' Mario replied

Suddenly Mallow stopped: 'Mario I figured something out, can you remember Hooktail?' Mallow asked: 'Yes, big, red dragon tried to kill us, why?' He asked, Mallow chuckled: 'Remember that one Semi-God that crushed Bowser's roof during the attack of Smithy?' Mallow asked, Mario shrugged: 'Yeah I can remember it happened, I cannot picture the Semi-God nor can I remember his name...' Mario fell silent: 'I see what you mean.' Mario slowly continued: 'I can remember Hooktail, she clearly was no Semi-God, I mean she called herself ancient, I had expected Ancient to be the same as Semi-God.'

Suddenly Mario started to tremble, Goombella grabbed him by his arm: 'What's wrong dear?' She asked. 'I don't know, someone or something was watching us.'

A figure in the shadows was closely watching Mario, he saw that Goombella hugged Mario. 'So the Thousand-Year Door it is then.' The man muttered. 'You got lucky against Hooktail, but I shall make sure your grave will be at the sewers.' The man looked at his hand, the number ''96'' appeared on his hand.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **With one Crystal Star in their possession Mario and the others decide to return to Rogue Port so they can visit the Thousand-Year Door.**

 **But a familiar adversary will be waiting for them there.**

 **Can Mario survive another Shadow Game or will this be his final Duel? ''Creeping Shadows.'' Coming soon.**


	12. Creeping Shadows

**12\. Creeping Shadows.**

 **With Hooktail defeated and Koops and Koopley reunited they can return back to The Thousand-Year Door to discover where the next Crystal Star is.**

 **But will things be that easy?**

 **Bowser's Mansion - Mushroom Islands:**

Bowser sat on his chair he was leafing through his Deck, then Kammy entered the room, Kammy was Bowser's assistant or at least that what he told everybody, in fact Kammy was more, she was a good friend of Bowser he saw her as his sister, Kammy was a young-looking girl wearing a black halter top, black miniskirt and black boots, her long silver hair reached to her shoulders, her bright blue eyes looked at Bowser as she put on a black trench-coat.

Bowser lowered his Deck: 'Tell me you got something.' He spoke, Kammy nodded. 'Yes I got something indeed.' Kammy replied, Bowser stood up.

'Finally, I've been breaking my head over what this star-shaped thing is, I mean it is pretty why did somebody leave it at that church?' Bowser pondered, he took a star-shaped, bright-blue rock out of his pocket.

'Apparently that thing is called a Cobalt Star.' Kammy said.

'What does it do?' Bowser asked.

'No clue.' Replied Kammy: 'I have searched everything only the name is known.'

Bowser turned around. 'Well that is only slightly annoying.' He turned back around. 'But some better news about the Crystal Star.' Kammy continued, Bowser intensely looked at her.

'We found out about those Crystal Stars through my contacts in Rogue Port, point is the X-Nauts took one of the Crystal Stars from a girl, a few days later my contacts saw Mario going to a small village, Petalburg.'

Bowser stamped with his foot on the ground: 'Dammit!' He roared.

'X-Nauts?!' Bowser flew into a rage, Kammy backed down a bit.

'Mario warned me for this, although the X-Nauts don't target me! But I want those Crystal Stars, I don't know what they do, but if the X-Nauts want them they must be important! And to add insult to injury Mario is involved! I will crush Mario that is a promise I made!' Bowser calmed down a bit. 'Kammy.'

Kammy nodded: 'I shall prepare the chopper.'

 **3 hours later.**

Bowser stepped through the gate of Petalburg, Kammy in his wake.

'Okay who of you is in charge here?!' Bowser bellowed, the people who were outside got startled, nobody said a thing: 'So you don't wanna talk? I shall make you talk!' Bowser suddenly lunged forward grabbing an older man by his collar, Bowser rose his fist.

'I wouldn't do that of I was you.' Someone then said, Bowser turned his head only to see Koopley: 'My name is Koopley, I am the mayor.'

Bowser let the man go, who fled inside. 'Gwa ha ha ha ha! You! Mayor I need you!' Bowser threateningly came closer, Koopley took a step back.

'I'm looking for someone.' Bowser started: 'Tell me where Mario is!'

Koopley shook his head. 'Mario was here a day ago, I don't know where he is.' Bowser scratched his chin: 'Yes you do, you know where he is! And I shall make you tell me!'

Some time later Bowser seemed to have the upper hand in a Duel against Koopley, who used the Venom Deck, at this point Koopley controlled no cards, his Vennominon was just destroyed by Bowser's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. (4500 ATK)

Bowser also controlled Spell Sanctuary. 'I use the Effect of Vennominon! I Banish one Reptile so I can Special Summon him!' Koopley shouted.

'I don't think so.' Bowser growled: 'I use the Effect of Spell Sanctuary which allows me to use Monster reborn as a Quick-Spell!' The holy Ankh appeared on the Field, Vennominon appeared on Bowser's Field. (0 ATK)

'Gwa ha ha! Now you're open!' Bowser laughed: 'I activate De-Fusion!' He continued, the Spell card appeared, Blue-Eyes Ultimate disappeared and the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared. (3000 ATK)

Three jolts of lightning hit the mayor in his stomach, Bowser triumphantly deactivated his Duel Disk as Koopley was lying on his back.

'Now where is Mario!' Bowser roared.

'Honestly I don't know! I only know he went back to Rogueport!'

Bowser grinned. 'Now was that so hard?' He turned his attention to Kammy. 'Let's go, we go to Rogueport!'

 **X-Naut Base - Unknown location:**

Grave entered the room, Rozalin and Pandora looked up.

'I have news.' Grave spoke: 'Mario has bested one of the Shadow Queen's stronger creatures.' Rozalin started to smile. 'Remember I faced Mario in Hooktail's Castle, before I left I sensed something.' Grave paused for a second he sat down on his chair: 'The mayor of Petalburg was corrupted by an evil soul, that soul was of Hooktail.'

Pandora gasped: 'Brother you don't actually mean Hooktail the Ancient? The dragon that was always by the Shadow Queens' side before her first defeat?' Grave nodded, Rozalin looked confused. 'I shall explain.' Grave said: 'Before the Shadow Queen rose to power in Egypt there was a time before that where she had much power, during that dark time she was accompanied by two dragons one of them being Hooktail, by the hand of a legendary hero the dragons were slain, the Queen was defeated and locked inside the Palace of Shadows.'

'I see.' Rozalin said: 'During her time in Egypt she managed to break out because of the power of the Millennium Items.' The princess added.

'Exactly, but Hooktail's soul being still here worries me, what more Ancient beings are still here.' Grave growled, then Rozalin pulled Grave away. 'I need to ask you something private.' Grave looked at Rozalin she nodded that she understood.

'Pandora.' Grave whispered the moment they left the room: 'I have sensed Mario fighting Hooktail, it was a constance clash of Shadow Magic, Mario is growing stronger rapidly, yet he comes not even near what Azrael is capable of.' Pandora looked at the ground. 'Azrael is in Boggly Woods right? Together with those Nephilim sisters: Beldam, Marilyn and Vivian not to mention the X-Naut Army.' Grave took Pandora's head in his hands: 'Listen.' He said: 'Mario is surrounded by his friends those Nephilim sisters are not much stronger than the Shroob Assassins, they won't be a problem, Lord Crump is leading the X-Nauts not much to fear from them either and even if they come across Azrael, well let me say it like that not even Azrael can take down four people at the same time.'

When Grave and Pandora entered the room again Grave sat down next to Rozalin. 'Look I'd hate to ask this, but there is something I need and you are the only one who can do this.' Rozalin looked hard at Grave. 'Please tell me.' She then said, Grave smiled. 'Listen we need TEC but since the Duel you had with Johnson the room to TEC is closed, the code for the room is in Grodus' office.' Grave sighted: 'That is where it gets hard.' He continued: 'I can get the code if someone distracted Grodus for a bit, that is where you come in...'

Grave knocked on the door to Grodus' office, Rozalin stood next to Grave she was clad in an X-Naut costume, Grave found it too risky to use Pandora as a soldier they might recognize Pandora but most of the X-Nauts didn't know Rozalin. 'Come in.' The voice of Grodus answered Grave's knock.

They entered the room. 'Grave what do you want?' Sir Grodus asked.

'I want to face Mario again, I know I can beat him!' Grave said.

Grodus chuckled: 'No chance, you had your chance at Hooktail's Castle now it's Azrael's turn, you will get your chance next time, no go I have more to do.'

At that moment Rozalin fell on the ground, Grodus immediately was on his guard: 'You soldier what's wrong?' Grodus asked, Grave put his hand in his pocket he pressed the button on a small device. 'Ah nothing is wrong with the soldier Sir, I had this soldier guard the princess, he is simply overworked.' Grave helped Rozalin back on her feet. 'I simply wanted to report Sir Grodus.' Rozalin said, her voice sounded like a male voice because of a voice changer. 'Then report.' Grodus sounded annoyed.

'The prisoner has been quite since the accident with Johnson, I've been keeping an eye on her, if she tries anything I shall deal with it.'

Then another X-Naut stormed into the room: 'Sir Grodus sir! I have news of a Crystal Star!' Grodus looked at the X-Naut then he looked at Grave. 'I need some private time with this soldier.' He spoke Grave nodded he and Rozalin left the room, outside the door Grave took the device from out of his pocket. 'Nice distraction.' Grave complimented he looked at the device: 'I have the code, we can visit TEC but not now, the patrol will be soon, you need to be in the room by then, but first we listen to what that soldier has to say.'

When Grave and the X-Naut soldier had left the room Grodus turned his attention to the soldier. 'Sir we found a Crystal Star it was at Hooktail's Castle!' Grodus laughed at that news. 'Good, warn the third division send them out to Hooktail's Castle, they should retrieve it.'

The soldier was looking at the floor. 'What? Wasn't I clear? I told you send out the third division!' Grodus bellowed.

'That won't work, Mario went in had a fight with a dragon then took the Crystal Star after that he was heading out in the direction of Petalburg, some time later he left Petalburg for an unknown location.'

Rozalin and Grave were listening at the door. 'Damn you!' They suddenly heard Sir Grodus shouting followed by a gunshot then a ''thud'' as a body hit the floor, Grave and Rozalin quickly started to walk. 'Well that is good news, Mario managed to retrieve the Crystal Star.' Rozalin said, she was smiling. _'A dragon ey, could it have been Hooktail? If it was Hooktail Mario did an awesome job.'_ Grave thought.

 **Thousand-Year Door - Rogueport Sewers:**

Mario and the others entered the room where the Thousand-Year Door was. 'Good job against Hooktail.' A familiar voice said the moment they entered. 'Exodus.' Mario growled, the demon leaped of a pillar and landed in front of them. 'I'll take you again!' Luigi shouted.

'Not this time green-man, I want Mario!'

Mario stepped to the front he activated his D-Gazer and Duel Disk. _'AR Vision - Link established'_ The computer voice said.

'Well then Mario.' Exodus slowly spoke: 'No more reasons to delay.' The demon closed his eyes, his mask became his face, his horns sprouted out of the back of his head, the purple lines appeared around his left eye, when he opened his eye the left eye was glowing yellow, then Exodus spread his arms bones grew out of his arm forming his Duel Disk, slowly it got covered with flesh. 'I'll never get used to that.' Mallow sighted, Goombella looked away and Luigi was focused on Mario.

(Mario: 8000) - (Exodus: 8000)

'I shall make the first move.' Mario stated drawing his opening hand.

'I summon Heroic Challenger - Spartan.' Mario started the hoplite holding the spear and sword appeared. (1600 ATK) 'Turn end.'

Exodus chuckled, he made a motion with arm from left to right in front of his chest, six cards appeared in thin air, he caught them with his left hand.

'I start with a Spell card, Necro Gamble.' When the card appeared on the field a purple skull and crossbones appeared above Exodus' head.

'Let me explain this card.' The demonic man said: 'I need to lose half my Life Points this turn with card effects, and these cards cannot be cards I control, if this works I regain double the Life Points I lost, if I fail to do this my Life Points are halved.'

Mario felt sweat pouring down his brow. 'A high-risk card.' Mario muttered. 'Yes a high-risk card! But one I planned! Here I come Mario!'

Shadows shot forth from Exodus but they didn't reach Mario, they dissolved halfway the room. 'Here I have a monster that can either be Normal Summoned to my side, or Special Summoned to your side, whoever controls the monster is safe the one who does not control the monster takes 1000 points of damage.' Exodus explained.

'I Special Summon Necro Ant to Mario's side of the Field!' Exodus released the card and it appeared on Mario's Duel Disk, a small creature resembling a skeleton ant appeared. (200 ATK)

The small creature rushed forward it bit Exodus.

(Mario: 8000) - (Exodus: 7000)

'Now my next card.' Exodus continued, Mario started to sweat even more. 'I activate the Spell card Ant Signal!' The card briefly appeared on the Field, two shadows appeared next to Mario's Necro Ant. 'When my opponent controls a Necro Ant and I do not, two Necro Ants are summoned from my Deck to their side of the Field.' Exodus explained, the shadows next to the Necro Ant disappeared and two more Necro Ants appeared. (200 ATK x2) The two ants charged in biting Exodus.

(Mario: 8000) - (Exodus: 5000)

'Third Spell card.' The demon continued without pause.

'He doesn't let up does he?' Mallow whispered to Luigi.

'I activate Necro Beam!' A Spell card appeared in the middle of the Field.

'This card works simple.' Exodus started to explain. 'This card scans the room and it becomes the card of the Duelist who controls a Necro monster, the one who does not control this card takes 1000 points of damage.' Exodus concluded.

A green light scanned the room, the card disappeared then reappeared on Mario's side, then a beam of green light hit Exodus in his stomach.

(Mario: 8000) - (Exodus: 4000)

'Time I play my last Spell card, Necro Control!' Exodus roared, his Spell card appeared on the Field. 'This card activates when my Life Points are exactly half of my opponent's Life Points, I gain control over all Necro monsters on the Field!' The three Necro Ants suddenly walked over to Exodus' side. 'Time I create the Overlay Network!'

Shadows started to swirl around Exodus, the number ''96'' appeared on his hand, then the shadows shot up toward the ceiling. 'Crawl out of the darkness! Number 96: Dark Mist!' The three ants changed into three black orbs, the shadows that came from Exodus formed a black vortex, the black monster with the fiery eyes dropped out of the vortex. (100 ATK 3 ORU)

'Dark Mist, Shadow Gain.' Exodus slowly said, one of the black orbs surrounding Dark Mist disappeared. (Dark Mist: 3- 2 ORU)

Spartan was wrapped in darkness, his attack power got drained. (Spartan: 1600- 800 ATK) Dark Mist became stronger. (100- 900 ATK)

'Attack!' Exodus shouted: 'Black Mirage Whip!' Dark Mist slammed Spartan down with his shadowy whip. 'Now I end my turn, which means I gain Life Points.' Suddenly a black fog appeared around Exodus they entered his body.

(Mario: 7900) - (Exodus: 12.000)

Mario was trembling: 'No way, he got Dark Mist in one turn and he managed to raise his Life Points above the 8000?' He gasped, Exodus laughed: 'Yes, this is my true power, that match against Luigi was simply me testing Dark Mist for a bit, now I am serious.'

Mario looked over his shoulder at Luigi, Mario winked Luigi noticed.

'Mario has a plan.' He whispered.

'My turn.' Mario said he drew his card. 'Exodus! I summon Heroic Champion - Double Lance!' Before Mario the warrior clad in white and light-blue armor appeared he drew his two lances from his back. (1700 ATK) 'Through his Effect I summon a second one!' Mario continued, the twin of the first Double Lance appeared knelt down on one knee. (900 DEF) 'Finally I use Monster Reborn to summon Spartan!' The holy Ankh appeared and Spartan reappeared under it, he was badly damaged. (1600 ATK)

Exodus started to laugh. 'Three monsters? And still you won't be able to win, even if you manage to defeat Dark Mist he cannot be destroyed by a non-Numbers monster!'

Mario chuckled, Exodus stopped laughing. 'I do have Numbers.' Mario said: 'I create the Overlay Network with my three monsters!' Mario's monsters changed into three glowing orbs a vortex opened and the monsters were sucked in. 'Come forth Number 86!' On Mario's hand yellow numbers forming ''86'' appeared: 'Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad!' Out of the vortex a gigantic warrior appeared, it was a man clad in heavy white armor, the armor was covered in sharp edges, in his hand he carried a heavy golden spear with two axe-like blades on the sides, the number ''86'' was visible on his left upper-leg. (1500 ATK)

'Listen Exodus, this is how Rhongomyniad works, I can use between the two and five monsters to summon him, then he gains Effects based on every Material used but during each of your End Phases one monster is Detached, now here are the Effects one Material cannot be destroyed, two Materials he gains 1500 ATK and finally three he is unaffected by other card Effects.' Rhongomyniad let out a war-cry as his attack power doubled. (1500- 3000 ATK) 'Attack Dark Mist!' Mario commanded, Rhongomyniad rose his spear above his head he whirled it around a few times before striking Dark Mist down with it, Dark Mist cackled before he disappeared.

(Mario: 7900) - (Exodus: 9900)

Exodus watched as the mist that was once Dark Mist disappeared from the Field. 'Exodus I knew I had to face you at one point.' Mario said, Exodus softly laughed. 'O now I am scared I am shaking in my boots here.' Exodus drew his card. 'I summon Nectro Plasma!' A black puddle of mud appeared in the room, there were weird noises coming out of it. (? ATK)

'I use Nectro Plasma's Effect, I Banish one monster from my Graveyard then Nectro Plasma becomes that monster.' Exodus took a card from his Graveyard it was Dark Mist, slowly the puddle disappeared and Dark Mist appeared in its place. (100 ATK: 3 ORU)

'And the best thing is when an Xyz monster was Banished Nectro Plasma gains the original Overlay Units from that monster.' Exodus explained, then he took the last card from his hand.

'I activate Nectro Multiply! I pay half my Life Points to summon two more Nectro Plasma's with the same stats as the first one!'

A black mist came from Exodus, slowly two more Dark Mists appeared next to the first one. (100 ATK: 3 ORU x2)

(Mario: 7900) - (Exodus: 4950)

Exodus crossed his arms. 'I hoped you would destroy Dark Mist, now I have three.' Exodus started to laugh: 'Normally it would be possible to have three of the same Xyz monsters on the Field, because you can hold three of the same in your Extra Deck, but with Numbers, that doesn't count, Numbers are unique cards, one of a kind, with Nectro Plasma I have removed that limit!'

Mario simply shook his head: 'Exodus, your Nectro Plasma might have changed into Dark Mist, but it is nothing more but a fake, if I know the real one can be destroyed, three fakes can be destroyed for sure.'

Exodus' hand started to twitch. 'You know what Mario? You might be right, but I still have the upper hand! I now end my turn which means one Material is Detached from Rhongomyniad, which means he loses his protection against card effects!' Mario detached on of the three cards from Rhongomyniad and put it in his Graveyard.

'My turn again.' Mario said he slowly drew his card. 'I summon Ambush Soldier in attack mode.' Mario said, the man clad in camouflage suit appeared. (0 ATK) 'I end my turn with this facedown card.' Mario stated it appeared behind Ambush Soldier.

'My turn.' Exodus said, he drew his card.

'I activate Necro Draw.' The Spell card appeared: 'When I control a Necro Xyz monster I Detach one Material from each of them and draw that many cards.' Exodus explained, a Spell card appeared a thick fog poured from the three Dark Mists. 'Just wait!' Mario shouted: 'These are not Necro monsters!' Exodus chuckled at Mario: 'Wrong, Nectro Plasma treats any monster it becomes as a Necro monster and through Nectro Multiply the copies are Necro monsters as well.' Exodus detached three monsters one from each Dark Mist, then he drew three cards. (Dark Mist ORU: 3- 2 x3)

'I activate my facedown card.' Mario said: 'Heroic Retribution Sword!' The heavy claymore with the flame pattern appeared in the hands of Ambush Soldier. 'Seems you want to keep him around, my Dark Mist can easily destroy him, but I would lose one Dark Mist if I take out your Ambush Soldier, that cost is too high for me.'

Exodus took a card from his hand. 'I use the Normal Spell card Nectro Equality!' A Spell card briefly appeared then is disappeared the three Dark Mists looked at each other. 'This is the last card in my strategy, all Nectro Plasmas and their Tokens are always equal in terms of attack and defense.'

Exodus laughed: 'Observe! Dark Mist one Shadow Gain!' Rhongomyniad was wrapped in shadow's his attack power was drained, all three of the Dark Mists became stronger. (Rhongomyniad: 3000- 1500 ATK), (Dark Mist: 100- 1600 ATK x3) The shadow whips struck Rhongomyniad.

'Dark Mist two Shadow Gain!' The second Dark Mist wrapped Rhongomyniad in its shadows, again the warrior became weaker and the Dark Mists became stronger. (Rhongomyniad: 1500- 750 ATK), (Dark Mist: 1600- 2350 ATK x3) Rhongomyniad was struck with the shadowy whip again, small cracks started to appear in his armor.

'Now number three Shadow Gain!' Exodus howled for the third time Rhongomyniad was wrapped in shadows. (Rhongomyniad: 750- 375 ATK), (Dark Mist: 2350- 2725 ATK: ORU 2- 1 x3)

Again Rhongomyniad was struck by the shadow whip, more cracks appeared in his armor and small pieces came off.

(Mario: 3850) - (Exodus: 4950)

'Rhongomyniad you okay?' Mario asked, the warrior looked around then he nodded. 'You now see Mario, why I am superior.' Exodus gloated.

'I now end my turn which means another monster is detached which means your monster loses 1500 attack points.' Exodus sneered, Mario groaned as he removed one card from under Rhongomyniad the warrior grew weaker again. (370- 0 ATK)

'I am not through yet with you Exodus.' Mario looked the demon in his eyes as he drew his card. 'I use the Effect of Ambush Soldier!' Mario shouted, the warrior stood up a bright light enveloped him. 'I Tribute Ambush Soldier to summon my two Double Lances from my Graveyard!' When the bright light faded Ambush Soldier was gone two Double Lances stood in his place. (1700 ATK x2)

'Now I activate Pot of Greed.' Mario stated, the smiling pot appeared on the Field, Mario drew two cards and the pot scattered.

'I use the Spell card Overlay Regen!' Mario played the Spell card: 'I'll attach this card to Rhongomyniad!' A second orb started to orbit around the warrior, he regained some of its attack. (0- 1500 ATK)

'Next I Equip Rhongomyniad with Magnum Shield!' The fancy shield appeared in the hand of Rhongomyniad again the warrior became stronger. (1500- 3000 ATK)

'Hm hm hm, heh heh heh!' Exodus laughed: 'It seems you still have some tricks left! But it shall not work!' Mario chuckled. 'I have one more move to make! I create the Overlay Network!' Mario bellowed, the void opened again, the two Double Lances were sucked in. 'Let your light illuminate the battlefield! Xyz Summon!' Mario shouted he rose his left hand the number ''39'' appeared on the back of his hand: 'Number 39: Utopia!' A bright light illuminated the Field the warrior clad in white armor descended onto the Field. (2500 ATK: ORU: 2)

'How?' Goombella gasped. 'Why does Mario have your monster Luigi?' Mallow added, Luigi shook his head: 'I have no idea.' He muttered.

'Where did you get that? That monster doesn't belong to you!' Exodus howled. 'Neither does it belong to Luigi.' Mario replied: 'Since I have a connection with Star Heaven the contract between Utopia and Luigi is fulfilled through me, this means that I have as many rights to use Utopia as Luigi does.' Mario explained.

Exodus closed his eyes, when he opened them his eyes were glowing.

'It still isn't enough!' Exodus roared.

'I have one more card in my hand! The Spell card Riryoku!' Mario shouted, the card appeared on the Field, two beams of light shot out of the card one beam connected to Dark Mist the other to Utopia. 'What's happening?!' Exodus shouted. 'Riryoku steals half the attack points of Dark Mist and adds them to Utopia!'

The three Dark Mists sunk to their knees as they became weaker. (2725-1362 ATK) Utopia on the other hand became stronger. (2500- 3862 ATK)

'Rhongomyniad attack the Dark Mist on the most left!' The warrior prepared his assault. 'Dark Mist Shadow Gain!' Exodus shouted Rhongomyniad was wrapped in darkness. (3000- 1500 ATK)

Dark Mist became stronger. (1362- 2862 ATK)

'I use the Effect of Utopia! I Detach one monster to negate the attack!' (Utopia: 2- 1 ORU)

Dark Mist used his Shadow Whip but Utopia shielded Rhongomyniad.

'Utopia! Hope Sword Slash!' The shield disappeared, Rhongomyniad drew back then Utopia leaped from behind the warrior his sword held high, Dark Mist gasped as he was slashed in half.

(Mario: 3850) - (Exodus: 3950)

The two halves of Dark Mist transformed back into Nectro Plasma, then it dissolved into a thin fog, the two remaining Dark Mists fell to their knees they groaned and finally they disappeared as well. 'I knew it.' Mario said: 'When the original is destroyed the copies disappear with him.' Then he pointed at Exodus: 'Exodus this is twice I defeated Dark Mist! How long do you plan to continue?' Exodus was trembling with rage.

'I end my turn which means the effect of Riryoku wears off.' Mario said, Utopia became weaker. (3862- 2500 ATK)

'My turn now.' Exodus said he drew his card. 'I pay 1000 Life Points to summon Necro Mirror! A monster that can only be summoned when Nectro Plasma and its copies were destroyed!'

(Mario: 3850) - (Exodus: 2950)

A mirror appeared in front of Exodus the mirror was attached to a base made of black wood, decorated with golden runes, instead of his reflection Mario saw two red eyes and a row of white teeth in the glass. (0 ATK)

'When Necro Mirror is summoned it can attack directly one time for each Nectro Plasma and its copies that were destroyed in one turn, which means three direct attacks with an power of 1362.' Exodus explained.

The eyes and mouth suddenly shot out of the mirror they struck Mario once who sunk to his knees.

(Mario: 2488) - (Exodus: 2950)

'Number two.' Exodus said, the creature from the mirror struck Mario again knocking him on his back.

(Mario: 1126) - (Exodus: 2950)

'Now finish him!' Exodus bellowed.

'Moon Barrier!' Mario shouted, Utopia leaped in front of Mario blocking the mirror, disappointed the monster drew back into his hiding spot.

(Utopia: 1- 0 ORU)

'Hmph, so you draw out your death.' Exodus sneered, he played one card it appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone. 'Turn end.' Exodus said.

'This means I detach one card from Rhongomyniad.' Mario said one of the floating orbs disappeared. (Rhongomyniad: 2- 1 ORU)

Rhongomyniad became weaker again. (1500- 0 ATK)

Mario drew his card. 'I change Rhongomyniad to defense.' The warrior knelt down and shield himself with his arms, because of Magnum Shield his defense got boosted. (1500- 3000 DEF)

'Utopia attack!' Mario shouted, the warrior drew his sword and shattered the mirror with one mighty punch, the sword broke through the mirror hitting Exodus in the chest, Exodus leaped backwards but was clutching his chest.

(Mario: 1126) - (Exodus: 450)

'I'd hoped you would do that.' Exodus slowly said: 'Because when Necro Mirror is destroyed I can Special Summon one of my Banished monsters!'

A black fog entered the area and Dark Mist was slowly reformed. (100 ATK: 0 ORU) 'Next I activate my Trap card!' Exodus shouted.

'Necro Gain!' A fist made of pure darkness appeared from the ground.

'Mario! I take your Rhongomyniad and its Xyz monsters and make them Materials for Dark Mist!' Two black orbs appeared circling around Dark Mist. (Dark Mist: 0- 2 ORU)

'I set one facedown card and end my turn.' Mario growled, the facedown card appeared behind Utopia.

Exodus drew his card, he started to laugh. 'Mario, this Duel is over! There is nothing you can do against me!' Dark Mist roared. 'Shadow Gain!' Exodus howled Utopia was wrapped in darkness. (2500- 1250 ATK)

Dark Mist became stronger. (100- 1350 ATK: 2- 1 ORU)

'Black Mirage Whip!' Utopia groaned when the whips struck him, his armor cracked then he exploded in a blinding light.

(Mario: 1026) - (Exodus: 450)

'I end my turn Mario! Which means the second Effect of Necro Gains activate, Dark Mist returns to his original attack points.' Exodus explained, Dark Mist became a bit weaker. (1350- 100 ATK)

'But he still has one Overlay Unit! Cower in despair Mario for you...' Exodus started but Mario was simply smiling. 'Draw.' He said before he drew his card, he looked at his card.

'I activate the card I just drew!' Mario shouted: 'Premature Burial!'

A light shot out of Mario as his Life Points got drained.

(Mario: 226) - (Exodus: 450)

'Return! Utopia!' Mario shouted the warrior in white armor reappeared on the Field, his armor was still cracked. (2500 ATK)

'I shall unlock a power Utopia possesses, a power Luigi will never be able to unlock, for this I need a bit of chaos...' Mario held up his left hand, the number ''39'' turned dark purple. 'I use Utopia as an Overlay Unit! Chaos Xyz summon! Number C39: Utopia Ray!' Utopia slowly changed, he grew a bit and his armor became darker in color. (2500 ATK: 1 ORU)

'This monster can only exist when my Life Points are 1000 or lower.' Mario started: 'Now I use his Effect by Detaching one monster, Utopia Ray gains 500 ATK while an opponent's monster loses 1000!' The two monsters started to glow. (Utopia Ray: 2500- 3000 ATK), (Dark Mist: 100- 0 ATK)

'Utopia Ray attack!' Mario shouted. 'Shadow Gain!' Exodus replied, Utopia got wrapped in shadows he became weaker. (Utopia Ray and Dark Mist: 1500 ATK)

'Wait they will...' Exodus gasped.

'Destroy each other.' Mario replied: 'Just like I wanted.' The two Numbers struggled a bit before both of them exploded in a mix of light and shadows.

Mario rose his left hand. 'Now I activate Call of the Haunted!' Mario's reversed card suddenly sprung open, the ''39'' on Mario's hand changed back to yellow, with a loud roar the original Utopia leaped back on Mario's Field. (2500 ATK) 'Hope Sword Slash!' Mario bellowed, Exodus was thrown across the room because of Utopia's attack, his cards laid all around the room, slowly the cards dissolved in mist, Exodus' face turned back to normal and his Duel Disk retracted.

(Mario: 226) - (Exodus: 0)

Mario looked at Utopia the monster nodded before he disappeared, Exodus sat up straight, he looked at his hands they were trembling. 'How could I have lost?' He muttered, then he looked at Mario. 'Seems you got lucky there punk. Next time you and your little squad won't be as lucky! I shall gain enough power to destroy you all!' Suddenly shadows surrounded Exodus when the shadows disappeared Exodus was gone.

'What a sore loser.' Mallow shrugged, Mario sat on his knees, Goombella quickly rushed to Mario's side to help him up. 'Stupid Shadow Games.' Mario cursed. 'Wait that was a Shadow Game?' Mallow sounded surprised.

'O yes you bet it was, I used my own Shadow Magic to constantly cancel out Exodus.' Mario leaned on Goombella's shoulder. 'Can you help me up the pedestal?' Slowly Goombella and Mario approached the pedestal, the runes on it started to glow as Mario approached, he climbed up the pedestal and held his map above his head, all the while Goombella kept supporting him.

The moment Mario held the map above his head it started to float then it shone with a bright light, ten seconds later the map landed back in Mario's hands and the glowing runes faded away.

Goombella and Mario walked back to the others, Mario placed the map on the ground, a new image appeared on the map. 'Let's see here.' Luigi muttered: 'Boggly Woods.'

At that moment Mario's D-Gazer went off, he pressed a button his D-Gazer activated automatically the D-Gazers of everyone got linked.

'Rozalin!' Mario and Mallow gasped when the image of the princess appeared on a small screen.

'Mario, I hope you are safe, I am safe for the moment, Grave and Pandora watch over me.' She paused for a moment. 'It sounds weird but I met a computer TEC, is is helping me sending this message to you, I have not much time, Grave figured out there is a Crystal Star at Boggly Woods, now I think you already know, but listen Grodus knows as well.'

Rozalin looked behind her she started to whisper and spoke quickly: 'He send Crump to retrieve the Crystal Star, there was supposed to be another one there with Crump, but I took care of him, Crump is aided by a group of three called the Shadow Sirens and Azrael is there.' Suddenly the door behind Rozalin opened, Grave stood there in the doorway. 'Rozalin we need to go, the patrol will make his round.' The recording broke off.

'So.' Mario said: 'Grave really is helping us.'

Luigi and Goombella were confused: 'So he is a good guy?' Goombella then asked. 'Not really.' Mallow said: 'Grave never really wanted to be part of all this, he was forced to do so, by helping Rozalin he is indirectly helping us, when we have a chance we must free him from the Trinity.'

'I need to do something quick.' Mario said as he activated his D-Gazer, a familiar face appeared on a screen. 'Caedis.' Mario said, the Celestian gave a quick nod. 'Thanks for the help with the Numbers this is the second time they saved us.' Mario said, Caedis smiled. 'Dark Mist again?' He asked. 'Yeah Dark Mist.' Mario replied: 'But I have a quick question.'

'Shoot.' Caedis replied. 'We need to get to Boggly Woods next Lord Crump is there with a division of X-Nauts we learned Azrael is there as well and a group called the Shadow Sirens, you know who the Shadow Sirens are?'

Caedis seemed nervous: 'I know who they are.' He said: 'They are a group of three sisters, Nephilim their leader is Beldam a cunning and most vicious creature, they are Duelists for hire but she only follows the direct orders of the strongest.' Caedis explained: 'Then there is Marilyn, she is big and has the mind of a child, but don't underestimate her she can be a difficult opponent, finally there is Vivian I know nothing about her, she is mostly quite and just follows orders.'

Mario thanked Caedis for his help. 'Before you go.' The Celestian said: 'Those three are high on our wanted list, as is Azrael if you get the opportunity to bring the Sirens down do it, but don't push your luck with Azrael.' With that last warning Caedis disappeared.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **With one Crystal Star in their possession the location of another is revealed, the Boggly Woods.**

 **But Sir Grodus is hot on their tails dispatching Lord Crump, the Shadow Sirens and Azrael Mario and his friends need to be careful. ''Act 3: The Boggly Woods - Chapter 13: Shadow Sirens.'' Coming soon.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Note: I made a slight addition to Number 86: Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad, he has no anime counterpart so I added the part that he can only be destroyed in battle by Numbers, for the rest the card is the same as the TCG version._

 _Number C39: Utopia Ray (anime effect)_

 _Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect_

 _Attribute: Light_

 _Rank: 4_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 4 LIGHT monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. If your Life Points are 1000 or more, destroy this card. You can Xyz Summon this card by using a "Number 39: Utopia" you control as the Xyz Material (Xyz Materials attached to "Number 39: Utopia" also become Xyz Materials on this card). You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; it gains 500 ATK and 1 of your opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Necro Ant_

 _Type: Insect/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 2_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 100_

 _This card can either be Normal Summoned to your side of the Field, or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the Field. The player who does not control this card takes 1000 Points of Damage._

* * *

 _Nectro Plasma_

 _Type: Aqua/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 1_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card is always treated as a ''Necro'' card. When this card is Summoned Target 1 monster in your Graveyard then Banish that target. This card becomes the Banished card. When the Banished Target was a Xyz monster this card gains Overlay Units equal to the Overlay Units needed to Xyz Summon that monster. The monster this card copies is treated as a ''Necro'' monster._

* * *

 _Necro Mirror_

 _Type: Fiend/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 4_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can only be Summoned by paying 1000 Life Points when ''Nectro Plasma'' and his copies were destroyed. This card can attack directly as many times for each Nectro Plasma and his copies that were destroyed in one turn. When this card attacks it gains ATK equal to the ATK Nectro Plasma had before it was destroyed._

* * *

 _Necro Gamble_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _This card can only be activated during your turn. At the end of your turn your Life Points must be halved by card Effects other than your own, then you regain the double the Life Points you have lost. If you fail your Life Points are halved permanently during your End Phase._

* * *

 _Ant Signal_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _When your opponent controls ''Necro Ant'' Special Summon 2 more copies to their side of the Field from your Deck._

* * *

 _Necro Beam_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _When your opponent controls ''Necro'' monsters and you don't this card becomes your opponent's card. Deal 1000 points of damage to the player who does not control this card._

* * *

 _Necro Control_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _When your Life Points are exactly half of your opponent's Life Points. Take control over all ''Necro'' monsters on the Field._

* * *

 _Necro Draw_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _When you control a ''Necro'' Xyz monster, detach 1 Xyz Material from each of those monsters then draw a card for each monster Detached._

* * *

 _Necro Gain_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _Target 1 Xyz monster you control and 1 Xyz monster your opponent controls. The opponent's monster and his Xyz Materials becomes Xyz Materials for the Xyz monster you control. During the End Phase the ATK of the monster you control becomes 0._

* * *

 _Nectro Multiply_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _Activate only when you control a ''Nectro Plasma'' pay half your Life Points. Special Summon 2 Nectro Tokens with the same stats as the ''Nectro Plasma'' you controlled. When the real ''Nectro Plasma'' is destroyed the Nectro Tokens are also destroyed._

* * *

 _Nectro Equality_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _When this card is activated all Nectro Plasma Tokens are always Equal in ATK and DEF as the original ''Nectro Plasma''_

 _Note: The above 11 cards were created by me for this Fan Fiction only, nobody is allowed to use these cards._


	13. Shadow Sirens

**Act 3: The Boggly Woods.**

 **13\. Shadow Sirens.**

 **After a few hours walking, Mario and the others reached their next destination, the Boggly Woods, also known as the White Forest.**

 **This once peaceful place is now overrun by X-Naut soldiers.**

 **But the entrance to the forest is guarded by three Nephilim.**

Goombella looked around her: 'This place is beautiful.' She gasped, Goombella was right Boggly Woods seemed to be magical, the paths were black, the tree trunks were black as well, while the leaves and the flowers were all white, in the distance a gigantic tree could be seen.

'I think we need to go there.' Mario said, pointing at the tree.

Mallow in the meantime was carefully searching the area: 'Look at this.' Mallow suddenly said, he pointed at the ground, there they saw many footprints. 'X-Naut soldiers, they came through here.' Mario noticed.

'Then we need to hurry.' Luigi added.

'Mwee hee hee, you in a hurry?' A creaking old voice spoke, everyone looked around them but they saw nobody. Suddenly a small old-looking woman appeared from the shadows, her skin was grayish she had long white hair the woman wore an purple old-fashioned dress that reached to the ground she wore a pointy blue head with white stripes.

Left of the old woman a fat woman clad in purple spandex, covering her whole body, she had short yellow hair and wore a white pointed hat with yellow stripes. And right of the old woman another one appeared, a young girl she was wearing a purple corset with a small purple skirt attached to it, she wore light-purple long fingerless gloves that reached up to her shoulders, for the rest she wore light-purple stockings with knee-high purple boots over them, to top it off she wore a white pointed hat with pink stripes.

'Mwee hee hee, we are the Shadow Sirens.' The old woman spoke: 'We were send here by Sir Grodus, to assassinate you and steal your Crystal Stars.' Mario wanted to activate his Duel Disk but the old woman stopped him. 'If you want to fight us you need to find us.' The woman continued.

'Marilyn.' She said looking at the fat woman: 'Vivian.' This time she looked at the young one. 'Go!' The old woman and the other two disappeared in the shadows, their silhouettes were seen going off in three directions. 'After them!' Mallow shouted he ran off in one direction, Goombella and Luigi in the other two.

 **Goombella's site:**

Goombella carefully walked into the forest, the white flowers and trees kinda freaked her out.

'Where could she be?' Goombella wondered while she looked around.

In the distance Goombella could see storm-clouds.

'Guh!' Goombella stood still she quickly looked around after hearing the voice, when Goombella looked up she saw a large thing coming down, Goombella leaped back then a heavy person crashed onto the ground.

'Guh!' The creature roared. 'Marylin.' Goombella growled.

Marilyn let out another war-cry the thunder-clouds appeared all over the area, lightning continuously struck the ground trapping Marilyn and Goombella inside a cage of lightning. Then Marilyn rose her arm, lightning struck her arm forming a Duel Disk around her wrist.

(Marilyn: 8000) - (Goombella: 8000)

'Guh huh.' Marylin growled, Goombella took that as a sign she could start.

'I start with Ojama Country!' Goombella shouted, between the trees and flowers the Ojama houses appeared. 'Next up Polymerization!' She continued, the vortex opened behind her, Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black appeared in the vortex they waved at Marylin as they were sucked in, the fat Ojama King leaped out of it making his peace-sign. (0- 3000 ATK)

'Guh.' Marylin grunted as she drew her card, she placed one of her cards on the Duel Disk, a purple battery with a head, arms and legs appeared on the Field, it had the number 4 on the battery itself. (0- 0 ATK) Goombella checked her D-Gazer that monster was called Batteryman AAA, and as Goombella saw it another could be summoned from the Graveyard or the hand.

As expected Marilyn took a card from her hand she played it and another Batteryman AAA appeared only this one was green instead of purple. (0- 0 ATK)

Marilyn played a Spell card, it was Fissure, Ojama King was dragged underground, the three monster Zones that were blocked opened up.

Marilyn then played another card, a third monster started to appear, it was a pink hydrogen cell with a head, arms and legs. (2100- 0 ATK)

Goombella checked her D-Gazer this one was called Batteryman Fuel Cell, Goombella gasped as she saw the effect of the monster and she knew Marilyn would use it. 'Guh huh huh.' Marilyn said, the green Batteryman disappeared from the Field as it was send to the Graveyard then the Ojama houses also disappeared as Goombella retrieved the card in her hand, Fuel Cell became stronger. (0- 2100 ATK)

Since Batteryman AAA had 0 ATK and DEF nothing changed. 'Guh guh guh.' Marilyn growled Batteryman Fuel Cell fired bolts of electricity at Goombella who tried to block the attacks.

(Marilyn: 8000) - (Goombella: 5900)

'My turn then.' Goombella said, she drew her card. 'I reactivate Ojama Country!' The small houses reappeared all over the place.

'Next I activate Ojamandala!' Goombella continued, she lost some Life Points then Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black and Ojama Green appeared. (0- 1000 ATK x3), Fuel Cell became weaker again. (2100- 0 ATK)

(Marilyn: 8000) - (Goombella: 4900)

'Yellow destroy Fuel Cell, Black destroy AAA, Green direct attack!' Goombella commanded, Ojama Yellow pressed his butt against Fuel Cell, Black crushed AAA with his body and green was annoying Marilyn by poking in her belly.

(Marilyn: 5000) - (Goombella: 4900)

'Guh.' Marilyn said she drew her card, then she took two Batteryman AAA cards from her graveyard and pocketed them, then the biggest battery yet appeared, this monster was based on a automotive battery, it had no legs but a wheel instead in had a head and arms. (2600- 0 ATK)

Goombella checked the details this monster was called Batteryman Industrial Strength, it could be Special Summoned Banishing two Batteryman monsters and by Banishing one Thunder Type monster one Spell or Trap card and one monster could be destroyed.

Marilyn took another card from her Graveyard, Industrial Strength charged itself then it started to shoot out lightning all Ojama houses got burned and Ojama Yellow also got zapped by lightning, Industrial Strength regained its power. (0- 2600 ATK), the Ojama became weaker. (1000- 0 ATK x2) Then Marilyn played another card, and another monster appeared, this time it was a 9-volt battery with limbs and a head. Marilyn took a card from her Deck. (1000- 2000 ATK).

Goombella saw the monster was called Batteryman 9-Volt, when it is summoned its ATK gets doubled when a Batteryman card was searched from the Deck, but it would be destroyed during the End Phase.

'Guh.' Marilyn said, her two monsters started to send out bolts of lightning Ojama Black and Ojama Green tried to flee but they were too slow.

(Marilyn: 5000) - (Goombella: 300)

Goombella drew her card. 'I activate Card of Sanctity!' Coins started to fall out of the sky, both players drew until they held six cards.

'I activate Monster Reborn.' Goombella continued, the Ankh appeared and with it Ojama King. (0 ATK)

'I activate my second Ojama Country!' For the third time the houses appeared Ojama King became stronger. (0- 3000 ATK)

Industrial Strength became weaker. (2600- 0 ATK)

'Ojama King attack!' The Ojama started to float then belly dropped himself on the Batteryman.

(Marilyn: 2000) - (Goombella: 300)

'Finally De-Fusion!' Goombella shouted, Ojama King disappeared and Ojama Yellow, Black and Green reappeared. (0- 1000 ATK x3)

'Direct attack!' The three Ojama's charged in butt-first they toppled Marilyn over.

(Marilyn: 0) - (Goombella: 300)

The thunder clouds disappeared and the lightning strikes stopped, Marilyn was laying on her back.

 **Luigi's site:**

Luigi entered a wide open area of the forest he could see a huge tree in the distance, white petals danced in the wind as they slowly fell down, in the middle of the are on a tree stump sat a young-looking girl with several wild animals around them, this looked all too peaceful, the girl had her eyes closed a soft smile on her face.

The animals ran off the moment Luigi entered the area.

'You scared them Mr. Green Man.' Vivian whispered yet Luigi could clearly hear her soft, sweet, innocent voice.

'Your name is Luigi isn't it?' The girl continued but Luigi knew he didn't need to answer. 'I don't want to fight you, but I have to.' Slowly the girl stood up, she slowly opened her eyes, they were glowing red, flames erupted all over the arena, Luigi took a few steps back, the girl slowly moved her hand through the flames, the flames formed around her wrist as a Duel Disk.

(Vivian: 8000) - (Luigi: 8000)

'You can take the first turn.' Vivian spoke, she sounded a bit nervous and she was looking at her feet, Luigi felt quite sorry, then she lifted her head and Luigi saw the fire burning in her eyes.

'If you insist.' Luigi muttered: 'I activate Polymerization!' Luigi shouted, the portal appeared behind him, Avian and Burstinatrix appeared inside the portal. 'Come out Flame Wingman!' The green warrior with the dragon-arm stepped outside the portal striking a pose. (2100 ATK)

'Now I activate Monster Reborn!' Luigi continued the Ankh appeared on the Field and this time Burstinatrix leaped onto the Field. (1200 ATK)

'Turn end.'

Vivian quietly drew her card. 'I activate Blaze Accelerator.' She said, next to Vivian a machine gun on a tripod appeared, it was aimed at Luigi.

'I use the Effect of Blaze Accelerator, I Target Burstinatrix, then I send a Volcanic Scattershot to my Graveyard to destroy her.' The machine turret aimed at Burstinatrix the turret fired a few rounds, Burstinatrix fell dead on the ground. 'Next you take 500 points of damage because Volcanic Scattershot was send to the Graveyard.' The machine turret aimed at Luigi, he felt the bullets penetrate his body then he felt an intense burning feeling from the inside, Luigi screamed.

But Vivian was not done yet: 'Since I send one Scattershot to my Graveyard by Effect of Blaze Accelerator I can send two more and destroy all monsters you control.' Two cards slipped from Vivian's Deck she took them and discarded them, the machine turret fired through Flame Wingman then a stream of bullets hit Luigi again, he screamed even louder.

(Vivian: 8000) - (Luigi: 6500)

'I summon one Volcanic Rocket.' The Nephilim continued, a Pterosaurus-shaped flying machine came falling from the sky. (1900 ATK)

Luigi prepared himself for the attack. 'I used the Effect of Blaze Accelerator so I cannot attack, but I can move one Accelerator card to my hand because of my Rocket.' Vivian explained, she took a card from her Deck then added it to her hand. 'I shall end my turn with this facedown card.' Vivian concluded her turn as a reversed card appeared behind Volcanic Rocket.

'It's my turn again.' Luigi said as he drew his card.

'I activate the Field Spell Skyscraper!' The white forest disappeared and got replaced by the comic-book city. 'Next I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman!' Lightning struck the highest building in the city, when the lightning disappeared Sparkman stood on top of the building. (1600 ATK)

'Sparkman attack Rocket!' Sparkman rose his hands in the air, lightning appeared around him, then a bolt of lightning shot out to Rocket, Sparkman's attack rose to 2600 because of Skyscraper, Rocket was shot out of the sky, it crashed against one of the buildings. 'I set one card facedown.' Luigi concluded his turn as the card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

(Vivian: 7300) - (Luigi: 6500)

'Are you done?' Vivian sounded annoyed, Luigi nodded then the Nephilim drew her card. 'I activate my second Blaze Accelerator.' She stated, a second machine turret appeared next to the first one. 'Now I sacrifice one of them so I can replace it with Tri-Blaze Accelerator.' the machine turret disappeared, the tripod stayed then a missile guided system loaded up with three missile launchers appeared in its place.

'Next I send that Tri-Blaze Accelerator to my Graveyard!' A huge demonic claw grabbed the missile installation and ripped it to shreds, then a wall of fire erupted behind Vivian, the owner of the demonic claw stepped out of the fire, a huge demonic beast with skin that seemed to be made of rocks, it wore black, heavy-metal armor and had hair made out of flames, the beast clenched his fists and roared. (3000 ATK)

Luigi staggered backwards. 'Next I activate my Trap card, Ojama Trio!' Vivian continued, the Trap card disappeared and the Yellow, Black and Green Ojama's Goombella often used appeared on Luigi's side. (1000 DEF x3) 'Followed by Stop Defense.' A Spell card appeared on the Field, Ojama Yellow stood up. (0 ATK)

'Doomfire destroy Ojama Yellow!' Vivian commanded, the Ojama tried to flee but it was in vein.

'When Doomfire destroyed a monster by Battle all other monsters you control are destroyed, and you take 500 points of damage for each of then, then when Ojama Tokens are destroyed you take another 300 damage for each of them.' Luigi took a few steps back before he got blown off his feet by a fiery explosion, when the smoke cleared Luigi was laying on his back, smoke came from his clothes.

(Vivian: 7300) - (Luigi: 1100)

Slowly Luigi managed to stand up, he slowly drew his card.

'I activate Call of the Haunted.' Luigi shouted, his Trap card spun open and Flame Wingman leaped back onto the Field. (2100 ATK)

'Destroy Doomfire!' Luigi shouted, Flame Wingman charged in, the demon tried to swap him out of the air, but Wingman was too quick, suddenly he gave Doomfire an uppercut, the creature tumbled over crushing another building before it busted in flames, Flame Wingman then appeared before Vivian before the Hero scorched Vivian.

(Vivian: 4200) - (Luigi: 1100)

Vivian was smiling when the flames disappeared. 'I end my turn with a facedown card.' Luigi stated the card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

Vivian drew her card: 'I activate another Tri-Blaze Accelerator!' The Blaze Accelerator got replaced by the missile installation then the Tri-Blaze Accelerator disappeared and from the burning remains of Doomfire another one rose. (3000 ATK)

'Next I use Pot of Greed.' She continued, the happy pot appeared, Vivian drew two cards. 'I shall end the Duel this turn! I attack you with Tremendous Fire! Which deals 1000 damage to you and 500 to me.' Both Duelists got engulfed by flames.

(Vivian: 3700) - (Luigi: 100)

'Destroy Flame Wingman!' Vivian commanded.

'Not this time! I activate Soul Union!' Luigi's Trap card spun around.

'With this card I can give the power of a fallen HERO to one HERO on the Field.' Luigi said then Sparkman appeared behind Flame Wingman, the Hero let out a war-cry. (2100- 3700 ATK)

Flame Wingman started to glow with power, then he propelled himself through the stomach of Doomfire, the demon let out a bloodcurdling scream before it erupted in flames again.

(Vivian: 3000) - (Luigi: 100)

Flame Wingman stopped before Vivian he enveloped her with the flames from his dragon arm.

(Vivian: 0) - (Luigi: 100)

The city disappeared the flames around the forest subsided, too Luigi's amazement there was no damage at all.

 **Mallow's site:**

Mallow looked around him as he walked into the thick part of the forest, the white flowers and trees now scared him, suddenly Mallow felt a strong surge of energy the flowers and trees turned blood-red, Mallow stopped he looked around, slowly someone appeared in front of him.

'So I get you.' The woman said her voice was cracking when she spoke.

'I hoped I would get Mario.' She continued.

'Sorry, Mario couldn't make it, you have to deal with me instead.' Mallow said. 'My name is Beldam of the Shadow Sirens, who do I have the pleasure of destroying?' Beldam asked.

'I am Mallow.' Mallow replied, then an ice-cold chill filled the air, Mallow felt his lungs freezing, ice covered the field around the two. 'Let's see what happens first, you dying of the cold or you losing the Duel.' Beldam sneered. 'This is what happening first.' Mallow said: 'Me kicking your old hag butt!' Beldam simply smiled she touched the ice with her wrist a Duel Disk formed around her wrist.

(Beldam: 8000) - (Mallow: 8000)

'I'd hoped I could take the map from Mario's cold, dead hands, but bringing your body to Mario will be... amusing.' Beldam drew her opening hand, Mallow did the same. 'I start with summoning a monster, Snow Dragon!'

Before Beldam a small, fat dragon with a blue skin appeared, it opened its maw some ice came out of it then he landed on one of the icebergs. (1400 ATK) 'Then I set one card facedown and end my turn.' Beldam stated, a facedown card appeared before her.

Mallow drew his card, he looked suspiciously at the facedown card.

'I activate my Trap card.' Beldam said. 'Eisbahn!' The Trap card spun around, the ground under Mallow froze over, he barely managed to keep his balance. 'So that is your strategy? Try to let me fall and brake my neck?' Beldam ignored the sneer. 'I Summon Lancer Lindwurm!' A man-sized dragon with big wings and carrying a double-sided lance appeared on Mallow's side of the Field, the moment it landed on the ice it tripped and fell over. (1200 DEF)

Beldam was laughing out loud. 'This never gets old, you see when Eisbahn is active and I control a Water monster all non-Water monsters are changed to Defense mode when they are summoned.' Beldam explained she pulled her hat down a bit. 'I shall end my turn.' Mallow said.

'Mwee hee hee.' Beldam cackled as she drew a card. 'I summon Snowman Creator!' At the center of the Field a huge blue machine consisting of a large cylinder body and a round head on top of it appeared, the cylinder opened and an assembly line shot out of it, the machine started to eject evil-looking snowmen. (1600 ATK)

'When this monster is Summoned I get to place one Ice Counter for every Water monster I control on the Field!' The legs of Lancer Lindwurm suddenly got encased in ice.

'It is time I create the Overlay Network!' Beldam cackled, the vortex opened in the air, both Beldam's monsters were sucked in. 'Descent Snowdust Giant!' A huge creature made entirely of ice came crashing down from out of the vortex, pointy rocks were sticking out of his body, the creature had a ridiculous small head and carried a club made of ice over his shoulder, the huge tail of the giant crushed a few iceberg when he swung it around, two blue orbs were circling around the creature. (2200 ATK)

'Non-Water monsters loses 200 Attack Points for each Ice Counter on the Field.' Beldam explained: 'But now I Detach one monster.' One of the blue orbs circling around the monster disappeared. 'Now I can reveal Water monsters in my hand and distribute that many Ice Counters.' Beldam continued her explanation, she revealed two monsters: Cold Enchanter and Snowdust Dragon. Suddenly the arms of Lancer Lindwurm were encased in ice. 'Next I remove the four Ice Counters from your monster.' Beldam stated Mallow's monster thawed out. 'I Summon Snowdust Dragon!'

It slowly started to snow, a Chinese-like dragon made entirely of ice descended from the sky, Mallow gasped at the beauty of the dragon. (2800 ATK) 'And Finally I use Monster Reborn!' Beldam shouted, the holy Ankh appeared and Snow Dragon reappeared. (1400 ATK)

'Snow Dragon destroy that Lancer Lindwurm!' Snow Dragon inhaled some of the cold air, then exhumed a small stream of ice, Lancer Lindwurm froze over and then scattered. 'Snowdust Dragon and Snowdust Giant direct attack!' First the icy breath of Dragon came over Mallow then he was smashed against an iceberg because of Giant.

(Beldam: 8000) - (Mallow: 3000)

Mallow felt an burning pain, when he looked at his hands he saw and felt his skin was suffering from intense frostbite. 'Mwee hee hee, if you surrender now the suffering will end.' Mallow had an intense look of hatred in his eyes, he drew his card. 'I activate my Monster Reborn!'

The holy Ankh appeared on the Field a second time, this time Lancer Lindwurm reappeared, immediately he tripped and fell. (1200 DEF)

'Next up I Summon Luster Dragon!' The beautiful dragon appeared just like Lancer the monster tripped and tumbled. (1600 DEF)

'Next I'll add a Spell card in the mix, Book of Moon!' The Spell appeared on the Field. 'I target one monster on the Field and that monster is changed to facedown position!' A full moon appeared in the air and Snowdust Giant got replaced by a facedown card.

'Now I create the Overlay Network!' Luster Dragon and Lancer Lindwurm were sucked up into the vortex. 'Xyz Summon! Lightning Chidori!'

Dark clouds packed together. 'When this monster is summoned one facedown card on the Field is send to the bottom of the Deck.' Mallow explained then a bolt of lightning struck down on the facedown Snowdust Giant the card disappeared then the bolt of electricity took the air again where it changed into a bird with two green orbs circling around it. (1600 DEF)

'Now I detach one card from Lightning Chidori to send a face-up card back to the top of your Deck.' Mallow continued, the bird changed into a bolt of lightning again before it struck Eisbahn, with the Trap card out of the way the ground below Mallow thawed.

'With your Eisbahn out of the way I use Ancient Rules!' The Spell card briefly appeared on the Field. 'This allows me to Summon Luster Dragon 2 from my hand!' In front of Mallow the huge dragon made of emerald appeared. (2400 ATK)

'Luster Dragon destroy Snow Dragon!' The storm of Emerald completely crushed the small dragon, Mallow gasped as ice formed around the leg of Luster Dragon, ice also appeared around Lightning Chidori and Snowdust Dragon.

'When Snow Dragon is destroyed all monsters gain one Ice Counter and thanks to Snowdust Dragon monsters other than he cannot change their Battle Position nor can they attack.' Beldam explained.

'In that case I set two cards and end my turn.' Mallow stated, the cards appeared behind his monsters.

(Beldam: 7000) - (Mallow: 3000)

Beldam drew her card of course it was Eisbahn, she placed the card in her Duel Disk it appeared facedown on the Field, then she set another card that appeared next to the first one. 'I activate Call of the Haunted!' Mallow then shouted, one of his facedown spun around and the first Luster Dragon reappeared in all its shining beauty. (1900 ATK)

'I summon a monster of my own, Cold Enchanter!' Beldam stated a young woman appeared before her, she had a pale skin, white hair and wore light-blue and white clothing, she held a staff in her hands decorated with a snowflake at the top. (1600 ATK)

'Cold Enchanter gains 300 ATK for each Ice Counter on the Field, and if I discard one card one monster gains an Ice Counter.' Beldam explained she discarded one of her cards another Snow Dragon, then the legs of Luster Dragon froze Cold Enchanter became stronger. (1600- 2800 ATK)

'Snowdust Dragon attack Lightning Chidori!' Beldam commanded.

'I activate my Trap card! Widespread Ruin!' Mallow's second card opened. 'When you attack this card destroys the monster with the highest attack, I can decide if it is a tie.' Then an explosion erupted around the Field, when the smoke cleared Snowdust Dragon was gone, because it had a Ice Counter on it Cold Enchanter got a little weaker. (2800- 2500 ATK)

'Cold Enchanter destroy Lightning Chidori!' Beldam continued, the woman pointed her staff at the lightning bird, it froze and then scattered, Cold Enchanter became weaker once more. (2500- 2200 ATK)

Mallow drew his card. 'I activate Eisbahn again!' Beldam cackled, her Trap card spun around and the Field froze over once again.

'Then I activate Pot of Greed!' Mallow shouted, the happy pot appeared, Mallow drew twice. 'Time to permanently get rid of your Eisbahn! Mystical Space Typhoon!' A strong wind erupted on the Field, icebergs were destroyed when the typhoon came over, the ice covering the Field also got destroyed in the process when the typhoon subside snowflakes fell out of the sky.

'Next I Equip Luster Dragon 2 with United We Stand!' Mallow played the card, the dragon let out a roar as it grew stronger. (2400- 4000 ATK)

'Attack Cold Enchanter!' Mallow shouted, Luster Dragon 2 blew Cold Enchanter against a large iceberg, the top broke off landing on top of her.

'Luster Dragon direct attack!' Mallow continued, Beldam shielded herself with a spell from the attack of the dragon.

(Beldam: 3600) - (Mallow: 3000)

Beldam slowly drew her card. 'I activate my first Spell card, Salvage which allows me to move two low attack Water monsters to my hand.' She explained, the two Snow Dragons slipped from her Graveyard Beldam took them. 'Next my second Spell card, Moray of Greed.' A second Spell card appeared. 'Now I Shuffle two Water monsters in my Deck to draw three cards.' Beldam continued she shuffled the two Snow Dragons back in her Deck then she drew three new cards.

'Now I summon a Snowman Creator!' The machine that spawned the evil snowmen appeared. (1600 ATK)

'Then I use Premature Burial to summon Cold Enchanter!' Black mist came from Beldam as she lost some Life Points, Cold Enchanter leaped back on the Field. (1600 ATK)

(Beldam: 2800) - (Mallow: 3000)

'Now I sacrifice my two monsters so I can Special Summon Ice Master!' Suddenly Beldam's two monsters got encased in ice, they were dragged into the ground, then a woman appeared she was clad in a light-blue and white dress with armor over it, she had long blonde hair her head was covered by a helmet, she carried a staff in her hand with a snowflake at the top. (2500 ATK)

'What a sight to behold, but she won't stay too long.' Beldam snickered: 'I use Ice Master's Effect! By Tributing her I destroy all other monsters with Ice Counters on them!' The Ice Master rose her arms, she started to chant then a huge blizzard appeared Mallow covered his head with his arms, Beldam used one of her spells to protect herself, when the blizzard subsided all monsters were gone.

Beldam was smiling: 'I still have my Call of the Haunted!' Beldam's Trap card spun around, with a roar Snowdust Dragon reappeared on the Field. (2800 ATK) 'Attack.' Beldam commanded, the dragon swooped down knocking Mallow against an iceberg, Mallow rolled out of the way when the iceberg came crashing down, he quickly stood up.

(Beldam: 2800) - (Mallow: 200)

'I shall end my turn.' Beldam said, Mallow felt his body getting colder, he knew he didn't had much time left, the red eyes of the dragon were fixated on him, Mallow drew his card. 'Swords of Revealing Light!' He shouted, the swords slammed down all over the Field, Snowdust Dragon drew back.

Beldam drew her card. 'I must pass.' She said.

Mallow drew his card he nodded as a sign he ended his turn.

Beldam drew her card again. 'I'll pass.'

Mallow drew again then he played a card, a reversed monster appeared on his side of the Field. Beldam drew again. 'I set one card.' She stated a reversed card appeared in her Spell/Trap Zone.

The Swords of Revealing Light disappeared, Mallow drew his card.

'I sacrifice my facedown Shield Wing for Raiza the Storm Monarch!'

Mallow's facedown card disappeared, the gigantic Monarch appeared behind him. (2400 ATK) 'I send your facedown card back to the top of your Deck.' Mallow said, a strong wind-blast wiped away Beldam's set Magic Cylinder. 'Now I set one card of my own and end my turn.'

A card appeared in Mallow's Spell/Trap Zone.

Beldam drew her Magic Cylinder again, it appeared facedown in her Spell/Trap Zone. 'Snowdust Dragon wipe him out!' Beldam commanded.

'Go Negate Attack!' Mallow shouted, his Trap card spun around the dragon retreated after he slammed against a barrier.

'Stall all you want, you're done for.' Beldam said.

'The card in my hand is the card that will beat you, I simply needed an extra turn to use it! I sacrifice Raiza for Raiza the Mega Monarch!' Raiza started to grow in size, his armor got thicker, he rose his hands a powerful storm started. (2800 ATK)

'When this card is summoned by Tributing a Tribute Summoned monster I can target one card on the Field and one card in the Graveyard then those cards are send to the Decks, if the Tribute was Wind I can target another card and send that card back to the hand.' Beldam looked confused.

'Yeah I had the same idea when I saw that card the first time, just wait and see.' Mallow sighted, then a powerful wind blast removed Magic Cylinder it reappeared on Beldam's Deck, then a Snowman Creator from her Graveyard also returned to her Deck, finally a third wind blast removed Snowdust Dragon from the Field it reappeared in Beldam's hand.

'Raiza attack!' Mallow shouted, a fourth powerful wind blast smashed Beldam against an iceberg, Beldam quickly stopped her dark magic when the iceberg came crashing down, the forest returned back to normal.

(Beldam: 0) - (Mallow: 200)

After the Duels Goombella, Mallow and Luigi met back up with Mario.

'I have been looking around a bit and I have found a suspicious wooden cabin near that great tree.' Mario said.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **What is the mysterious wooden cabin Mario found?**

 **Does it belong to a friend or foe?**

 **And Lord Crump and Azrael will finally make their move.**

 **Mario beware... 'Hostage Crisis' coming soon.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Card of Sanctity (anime effect)_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

 _Soul Union_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _Select 1 "Elemental Hero" monster you control and 1 "Elemental Hero" monster in your Graveyard. The "Elemental Hero" monster you control gains ATK equal to the ATK of the selected "Elemental Hero" monster in your Graveyard._

 _Note: The above card has been used by Jaden Yuki on several occasions during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime. Credits goes to the creative writers of these episodes._


	14. Hostage Crisis

**14\. Hostage Crisis.**

 **With the Shadow Sirens out of the way the Boggly Woods can finally be entered, Mario found a mysterious cabin and the place is crawling with X-Naut soldiers.**

 **And then there are Lord Crump and Azrael prowling about.**

Mario was waiting at the forest entrance when Mallow returned a few minutes later Goombella and Luigi also returned.

'So what happened?' Mario asked, Goombella spoke first: 'I faced Marilyn, she really can only say ''Guh'' or variations on it, used a Batteryman Deck, to me it seemed she was just following orders.' Goombella concluded then Mallow spoke: 'I found Beldam, she is truly pure evil, she seems frail but she is strong and ruthless, she was using a Snowdust Deck, Mario I don't like to say it but Beldam needs to be killed she is dangerous.'

Finally Luigi spoke: 'Naturally I found Vivian, when I found her it was peaceful around her, she was just sitting there. But once the Duel started she became fierce, she used a Volcanic Deck.'

Mario saw something was bothering Luigi: 'Bro what is wrong?' Mario asked: 'It's just Vivian, I mean not that I like her but there was a sense of sadness around her, her soul wasn't in it, I think she is forced to do her sister's bidding.' Mario scratched his chin: 'I see, Luigi if that is true we might be able to get her out, give her a safe place where she can be herself, she might hold information.' Mallow nodded: 'Yes if we can convince her she might even join us.' Mario saw Luigi was smiling.

'Now I have found something as well, a cabin at the edge of the forest, there was nobody home and the door was locked, I didn't really trust it either footprints of the X-Naut soldiers were leading toward the place.' Mario said. 'Then let's check it out.' Mallow said, they followed Mario into the forest.

After a few minutes walking they found the cabin as Mario told them.

'I thought you said it was abandoned.' Mallow noticed as there were about ten X-Naut Soldiers in front of the door, one of them was bashing the door with his fists: 'Open up! You need to obey the X-Naut army!' He bellowed.

'Nobody's home, I've tried.' Mario said all X-Nauts turned around.

'Wait a second, isn't he that Mario character?' One of the soldiers noticed, another one pulled out a picture from his pocket. 'Mustache, red and blue clothing, travels in a group, all check.' The soldier put the picture away: 'Get him guys!' The same soldier then yelled.

Ten Duel Disks activated at the same time. 'Seriously?' Luigi stammered then Mario and his group also activated their Duel Disks.

 **Ten minutes later:**

Six of the soldiers laid on their backs, their cards all sprawled around them, Ojama King just did his Flying Belly Flop Drop on a Jinzo taking out the monster and the remaining Life Points of its owner, Luigi and Mario had summoned their Numbers because they were heavily outnumbered, Utopia and Rhongomyniad took out another two soldiers, Mallow's Raiza the Storm Monarch just send back a Masked Beast Des Gardius to its owner's Deck giving him the chance to finish off the last soldier.

'Man they're strong.' One of the soldiers gasped, the other soldiers stood up and gathered their cards. 'Run!' One of them yelled then they scattered in all directions, Mallow sighted: 'Let them go.'

Then suddenly they hear someone approaching. 'Who goes there?' Mario shouted then a woman appeared from behind the trees, for the looks of it she was pretty young, early twenties if Mario had to guess, she had a fair skin yet a bit pale she had dark green eyes and silvery long hair that almost reached to her waist, she had bangs on the side of her head almost covering her ears, the bangs were held together with two red and yellow ribbons, the woman was wearing a white dress that reached to the ground, leaving her arms bare, she wore gloves on both hands and a piece of fur around her neck, in her right hand the woman held a purple and pink fan.

Mario relaxed as he saw the woman, but the woman was just looking at them then she unfolded her fan, it started to glow then changed into a fan-shaped Duel Disk she slipped it on her wrist, then she took a standard D-Gazer from under the Duel Disk and slipped it on.

Then she seemed to realize something. 'Are you with that group of soldiers?' She asked.

'No we're not, we are just here to defeat them.' Mario replied, now the woman relaxed she removed the D-Gazer and the Duel Disk changed back into a fan.

'This your cabin?' Mallow asked, the woman shook her head.

'No it belongs to a friend of mine, but she is enjoying a long vacation right now, she asked me to watch her cabin for the time being.' She answered.

'So you wanna tell us why these soldiers were here?' Mario asked.

'I dunno.' The woman simply said: 'I was out doing some shopping, when I returned here those ten soldiers were knocking on the door, I hid in the forest as soon as I saw them, point is I seem to have misplaced my key when I was running away.'

'Those soldiers must have thought you were hiding something.' Luigi muttered. 'Luigi before we decide we need to know who this person is.' Mallow said. 'I'm sorry.' The woman said: 'My name is Bow, Lady Bow for most people but I hate titles.' She said.

'Bow, we are currently after that army, they have powerful people, we need to know more of you.' Mario said.

'Powerful people? You mean Nephilim?' Bow asked.

'You know about Nephilim?' Goombella asked.

'Yes I was living in Twilight Town somewhere near Rogueport, I had to run because of a Nephilim causing havoc there a couple of years back, I went to the main island where I bought a mansion in Forever Forest, when the Nephilim was killed I decided to stay in the mansion, this is actually the first time I went back to Rogue Port.' Bow concluded her story.

'I see, seems we can trust you.' Mario said: 'Bow we shall search for your key, we need to find something ourselves, but I shall make no promises.'

To find a key in a forest seemed to be quite impossible, Mario had decided to split up. Luigi and Goombella were to search for the key alone while Mario and Mallow would look for the key while they would take a look at the Great Boggly Tree.

Luigi was running around the forest when he all of a sudden bumped into a group of three X-Naut soldiers.

'Watch it.' One of the soldiers said then they turned around.

'Look it's green Mario!' Another shouted, Luigi sighted: 'For god's sake! My name is Luigi! Can someone remember it?!'

None of the soldiers reacted. 'We don't care about your name, you are an enemy.' The three soldiers activated their Duel Disk.

'Here we go.' Luigi sighted.

A couple of minutes later the three soldiers laid facedown on the floor, one of them had dropped a key, Luigi picked it up.

Luigi returned to the cabin where Bow was still waiting.

'Hey Bow, this your key?' Luigi asked, Bow nodded, she took the key from Luigi then kissed him on the cheek, Luigi started to blush.

'So what do you keep in there that the X-Nauts thought it would be so important?'

Bow sighted: 'There is an entrance to a basement, but it is small and only has a few wine racks, so unless they are after wine there is nothing here.' Bow replied. 'Still can't believe one of these X-Naut soldiers had the key and not realizing their partners needed it.' Luigi And Bow went inside the cabin to wait for the others.

Mario and Mallow who had decided to search together approached the Great Boggly Tree, there stood two X-Naut soldiers in front of the door.

'Intruders!' One of them shouted activating his Duel Disk, the other soldier, Mario and Mallow did the same.

A few minutes later the soldiers laid defeated on the ground. 'Run.' Mario said pointing to the exit of the woods, the soldiers looked at each other then they ran off. 'How many of these soldiers are there?' Mallow sighted.

'Quite Mallow, I can sense someone coming.' Mario whispered and indeed from the woods an older-looking man appeared, he was around the fifty years old, was growing bald but had a gray beard and mustache, the man wore a gray suit with matching pants and shoes.

'Thank you.' The man said: 'I thought these ruffians never went away.'

Mario and Mallow looked at the man. 'My name is Punio.' The man said: 'I am the mayor.' Mario and Mallow took a few steps back.

'What? Did I say something wrong?' Punio asked.

'No, no you didn't.' Mario quickly said: 'We are just careful around mayors, you see a few days back we had a run-inn with mayor Koops of Petalburg, turned out he was possessed by an evil force.' Mario explained, Punio chuckled: 'Don't worry I am not possessed, why don't you come in to my office?'

Punio used a key to open the doors to the Great Boggly Tree, when Mario and Mallow stepped inside they saw the tree was filled with smaller buildings people were running, walking and talking with each other.

'Wow.' Mallow gasped. 'Amazing isn't it?' Punio proudly said.

After a walk through what seemed to be a main-street filled with small shops and cafés they rode an elevator to what seemed to be the top of the tree, the office of Punio was spacious to say the least, the office itself wasn't all that big but there were rooms behind the office where the living room, kitchen and bathroom were at, the room had a couple of huge windows that showed the whole forest.

'So please take a seat.' Punio said as he himself sat down behind his desk, Mallow and Mario also sat down. 'What brings you here? We don't get that many visitors now the forest seems to be crawling with some kind of soldiers.' Mario looked at Punio. 'That is the reason we are here to fight these soldiers.' Punio folded his arms: 'You seem to know who they are.' Punio replied. 'These are X-Naut soldiers under the leadership of Sir Grodus, there is an artifact here called a Crystal Star, both my team and the X-Nauts are looking for them, point is the X-Nauts want to revive an evil entity with it and we want to prevent it.'

Punio stood up. 'Sorry can't help you.' He said: 'This forest is almost as old as Rogueport, this tree we now live in was created because of that Crystal Star, the elders have buried the Crystal Star somewhere at the base of this tree, many years later one of my predecessors wanted to protect the Star better, he dug it up then build an enormous room beneath this tree there it is. But nobody knows where the entrance it.'

Mario stood up: 'It is clear to me you don't want to help, point is if you don't give us that Crystal Star the X-Nauts will keep swarming the place until they have it.' Mario paused to await Punio's reaction. 'You can threaten me all you want, this Tree won't survive without the Crystal Star, take it and you would doom us all.' The mayor said, Mario shook his head.

'I have powerful friends, who are actually really kind, if I ask them they could provide a new source maybe even more powerful than the Crystal Star.' Punio sighted: 'No means no and nothing will change that.' The mayor stated: 'And I want you to leave, I give you one day then I shall send my security forces to deal with any intruder.'

Mario and Mallow walked to the door. 'There is just one request I have.' Mario then said, Punio sighted: 'Tell me.'

Mario looked the mayor in the eyes: 'There is supposed to be one of my enemies here, guy named Azrael, really powerful guy not one to be trifled with, let me deal with him at least before you send your guys on a suicide mission.' Punio thought for a moment: 'Okay, I agree to that if he is one of your enemies you must face him anyway, let me know if you got rid of him.'

After searching for a while an hour Mallow and Mario hadn't found anything, no key and no soldiers. 'Seems the soldiers have retreated, we shall head back to the cabin.' Mario decided.

When Mario and Mallow wanted to walk away their eyes caught something, a huge ark-like boat completely made of wood with a white small sail, then all of a sudden the ark disappeared and an Angelic-like creature appeared in its place, it had a dark-purple skin tone and six wings, the monster put its hands together then a blinding light erupted from that location, when the light faded the creature was gone as well.

'Did you feel that?' Mallow asked, two horns of darkness were growing out of Mario's head. 'I felt nothing, but from the sight of these horns growing out of your head I'd say it was Azrael.' Mallow concluded.

'Yes it was.' Mario said the horns disappeared: 'But I wonder who was he Dueling?'

 **One hour earlier before Azrael's Duel.**

The mayor of the Great Boggly Tree looked at the strange duo in his office, the first one was the demonic-looking Azrael dressed in a sharp, black suit with matching shoes and a tie, behind him stood Lord Crump dressed in his regular clothes minus the viking helmet which laid on a small table and he was wearing a bow-tie, it was quite a comical sight to behold.

Azrael gave a death-stare at Lord Crump as this was his idea, Crump on his turn needed to suppress his laughter.

'I take it you are here for business?' Punio asked, he motioned Azrael and Crump to sit down, Crump refused but Azrael sat down.

'Yes we are here for business.' Azrael really sounded irritated.

'So what do you need? I am a busy man, and an army is standing at my doorstep.' Punio stood up again, Crump followed the mayor's movements.

'You know who's army is standing outside?' Azrael asked.

'I have no clue, but I should be preparing to fight, not talking business.'

For a second Crump and Azrael looked at each other.

'We are here for the Crystal Star.' Azrael then bluntly said, Punio sighted.

'You are the second ones coming here for that, one Morio, or what his name might have been, came here for the reason, I told him to buzz off and I'm telling you the same thing, the Crystal Star is sacred to us you cannot have it and that is final.'

Azrael's eye was twitching Crump saw the anger in his eyes.

'Wait Mr. Mayor, you cannot refuse us?' Crump was speaking in a very loud voice: 'I even got my associate to dress up in a suit!'

Azrael now gnashing his teeth took a deep breath.

'Crump, will you please shut your mouth? I am doing business here.' Azrael sounded awfully calm.

'Well I am sorry sirs, but we do not do business, like I said I am not selling the Crystal Star.

Azrael slammed his fists on the table, Crump slowly took his helmet and put it on, he was smirking. 'Okay I'm sick of it!' Azrael yelled he stood up, Azrael gave a dirty look at Crump: 'You've said that we would get that Crystal Star if we did business! You even managed to get me in a suit!'

Then Azrael looked at Punio, the mayor was at least a head smaller than Azrael, the demon pointed at Punio: 'You... I tried to remain friendly! I am here in a suit trying to take the Crystal Star without bloodshed! But no you need to ruin it!'

Azrael abruptly turned around. 'Crump! It was my mission to take down Mario! This mess is your fault! And you should fix it!'

Azrael seemed to calm down, then he ripped his suit to shreds, Crump was closely following Azrael's moves in fact he was frightened.

After that Azrael kicked down one of the windows: 'Twenty-four hours.' He said still looking out of the window: 'I give you one day to get that Crystal Star Crump, if not I'm gonna start to burn down this place.' With these words Azrael leaped out of the window.

Punio was simply standing with his mouth open, Crump cleared his throat:

'I'd say we got lucky here.' Punio closed his mouth: 'That guy has some serious anger issues.' Punio sat down behind his desk: 'So now I know that army at my door belongs to you, are you gonna stand here all day or what?' Crump noticed it took Punio a lot to remain calm.

 _'Damn that Azrael, he ruined everything, burning down this place Sir Grodus didn't want any casualties except for Mario and his allies... If Azrael gets the Crystal Star he will get all the credits again... If I get the Crystal Star Sir Grodus will finally acknowledge me... I mean Punio is just a mayor how strong can he be?'_ Crump thought to himself he smiling.

'Well?' Punio asked: 'Stay or not?' The mayor really sounded annoyed now.

'I got a proposition.' Crump slowly started: 'We gonna Duel now...' Crump looked at the Duel Disk on the table behind the mayor.

'I accept your challenge, but if you lose you and your army must leave.' Punio said. 'Deal.' Lord Crump said, he and the mayor shook hands.

A few minutes later they both stood outside Duel Disk and D-Gazer activated.

Some fifteen minutes later Lord Crump landed a direct hit on Punio with an XYZ-Dragon Cannon, the Life Points of Punio dropped to zero.

'Buh buh huh huh huh, an old man like you shouldn't Duel!' Lord Crump laughed: 'A few random Plant Monsters together with some basic Spell and Trap cards ain't a Deck.' Lord Crump took a few steps forward: 'Now grandpa spill it where is the Crystal Star?'

Punio chuckled: 'I won't tell you, the deal was if you lost the Duel you and your army would leave, you never made a counter offer that if you would win I would tell you the location of the Crystal Star.'

Crump was dumbstruck he looked at the mayor his mouth open his right eye twitching. 'Now I've had it!' Crump bellowed. 'Azrael can burn down this forest if he want to! Know that I have tried to make it easier for all of us!' Lord Crump opened the door: 'And with that... POW I'm gone!' He bellowed before slamming the door shut. 'What a couple of nut-jobs.' Punio sighted shaking his head.

 **A few minutes after Azrael's visit to Punio.**

Goombella was looking around her she was on her guard watching out for X-Naut Soldiers, suddenly twenty or so soldiers leapt out of the bushes and were getting from behind trees. 'Buh buh buh huh huh, and here I thought this day couldn't be any worse, and look who I find here! My favorite anchor decoration!' Slowly Lord Crump emerged from behind a tree.

'You!' Goombella said she looked around her for a way out but she was completely surrounded.

'Crump I want you to stand down.' All soldiers turned their heads to where the voice came from.

From the distance a man slowly approaches. 'Azrael you stay out of this.' Crump said when the man finally reached them.

 _'Azrael?'_ Goombella thought she knew she was in trouble.

'Crump I am through with it, that mayor is still working on my nerves! I need some diversion, and this will be it, I beat the girl you can have her as a prisoner but only as leverage for Mario.' Azrael said. 'What are you talking about?' Crump asked confused. 'I mean I need to beat Mario, that is my mission, I lure him to the top of the tree and take him out simple as that.' He looked at Lord Crump: 'Mario is sure to protect that mayor, if I lure him to the top of this tree his friends would surely come with him, with Mario and his friends out of the forest you have all the time to search.' Azrael explained to Crump, Goombella activated her D-Gazer and Duel Disk, Azrael closed his left eye a complex combination of lines appeared around it when he opened his eye again it was glowing with a golden light, then he activated his Duel Disk.

(Goombella: 8000) - (Azrael: 8000)

'I shall start this Duel.' Goombella stated. 'I activate Ojama Country and protect it with Field Barrier.' Goombella played the two Spell cards, the Ojama houses sprouted out of the ground like mushrooms. 'Now I summon Ojama Yellow!' The yellow Ojama appeared in front of one of the houses he was belly-dancing. (0- 1000 ATK) 'I end my turn.'

'Now it is my turn and I shall show you my divine powers!' Azrael spread his arms then he started to float. 'Six cards then appeared in his hand.

'You know I could end it within a few turns, but that is boring, I shall give you the honor to play with me for a bit before I destroy you.' Azrael was looking down on Goombella, the girl didn't dare to look Azrael in they eye, even she could feel his powerful magic. 'You can't say for sure, you know I can fight.' Azrael chuckled. 'You know what, I shall simply pass on this turn, give you a free shot at my Life Points.'

The demon crossed his arms, Goombella started to sweat, she had heard stories about Azrael, Mario neglected to tell her Azrael was really terrifying.

'Uhm Azrael, not that I don't trust your skills.' Lord Crump then said: 'But this is a serious matter, should you be playing around this much?' Azrael glared at Lord Crump. 'Come on, let me have my fun, I put on a suit for you and I was real nice to the mayor, so give me my pleasure.'

Lord Crump shook his head: 'Nearly broke his desk, threatened him and broke his window, if you call that nice...' Crump shut his mouth when he saw Azrael glaring at him.

Goombella had drawn her card. 'I summon Ojama Black!' She shouted and next to the yellow one the fat, black Ojama appeared trying to do a belly dance. (0-1000 ATK) 'Double Direct attack!' Goombella shouted, the two creatures flew at Azrael who annoyingly slapped them aside.

(Goombella: 8000) - (Azrael: 6000)

'I'll end my turn.' Goombella sounded nervous, Azrael just lost Life Points yet he didn't seem to be bothered by it at all, Azrael drew his card he looked at it then added it to his hand. 'You know I would like to be god, but being a god creating creatures all day long, then destroy them at a flick of your wrist only to begin anew again.' Azrael took a card from his hand.

'I summon Black Stego!' Azrael shouted a dinosaur started to appear on the Field, it was a Stegosaurus with black scales. (1200- 2000 ATK)

'And this is how I turn your own Field Spell against you, Black Stego attacks Ojama Yellow.' The creature tried to run away but it got trampled by the dinosaur.

(Goombella: 7000) - (Azrael: 6000)

'I shall set one card and end my turn.' Azrael stated, a facedown card appeared behind his dinosaur.

Goombella drew her card. _'What is this guy playing at? Is he really toying with me?'_ She thought. 'Okay first of all I summon Ojama Green!' The slimy, green guy appeared he was laying on the ground leaning on one arm. (0- 1000 ATK) 'Next up Monster Reborn!' Ojama Yellow reappeared under the holy ankh. (0- 1000 ATK)

'Then I use Ego Boost on Ojama Black!' The Spell card appeared, Ojama Black flexed its muscles as its attack power rose to 2000.

'Now you activate my Trap card! Absolute End!' Azrael shouted, his card spun around: 'Now any attack is turned into a direct attack.'

Goombella was dumbstruck, Lord Crump looked nervously around him.

'Come at me.' Azrael said in a mocking tone, the three Ojama's leaped at him when Goombella gave the sign to attack, again Azrael swatted them aside.

(Goombella: 7000) - (Azrael: 2000)

'Turn end.' Goombella stated, Azrael didn't looked worried at all.

Goombella now was really unnerved.

Azrael drew his card. 'Now I think you have done enough damage as it is, time to show you what I could really do.' The air around Azrael changed, it felt heavy. 'I activate my Field Spell! The Great Flood!' The moment Azrael played the card water covered the whole area, there were several smaller islands where the Goombella stood on, Crump and the other soldiers also stood on islands Azrael was still floating in mid-air, Black Stego was struggling against the water, so were the Ojama's. 'This Field Spell nullifies other Field Spells.' Azrael said, Black Stego and the Ojama's became weaker. (Black Stego: 2000- 1200 ATK), (Ojama's: 1000- 0 ATK)

'Time to add another thing in the mix.' Azrael continued: 'Two-Headed King Rex!' In the water yet another creature appeared, a purple dragon-like dinosaur with wing on its back and two ferocious-looking heads. (1600 ATK) 'My monsters destroy those Ojama's!' Azrael commanded, Goombella looked away as the two-headed monster and the Stegosaurus dragged Ojama Black and Green underwater.

(Goombella: 4200) - (Azrael: 2000)

'I shall end my turn, which activate my Field Spell, during the End Phase that turns player monsters get destroyed unless they are Water monsters or have wings. Two-Headed King Rex flapped its wings and took the sky, Black Stego sank to the bottom.

Goombella looked at Ojama Yellow struggling to keep his head out of the water, she drew her card. 'I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!' Goombella shouted, the tornado appeared creating a water tornado, when the storm died out the flood was still there.

'Did you actually think you could destroy my Field Spell?' Azrael laughed.

'It cannot be destroyed by normal means.'

Goombella frowned. 'Then I shall end my turn here.' She said, Ojama Yellow slowly drowned.

'Back to me.' Azrael grinned he drew his card. 'I summon Marauding Captain.' The famous warrior clad in armor appeared, with his short blonde hair and two swords, (1200 ATK)

'I sadly have no other monsters I can summon with his effect, well does not matter, you are wide open!' Marauding Captain managed to draw his sword and threw it at Goombella, Two-Headed King Rex swooped down and scratched her.

(Goombella: 1400) - (Azrael: 2000)

'I shall end my turn, which means Marauding Captain drowns.' Azrael watched his monster struggle.

Goombella drew her card, she took a quick glance at Azrael who was still completely calm. 'I shall teach you to take me not seriously. 'I activate Card of Sanctity!' Coins dropped from the sky, both players refilled their hand. 'Next I summon Ojama Red!' A new Ojama appeared wearing the same knickers as the others, he wore some kind of shawl around his neck, the Ojama had a normal body and an onion-shaped head. (0 ATK)

'When this card is summoned I get to summon up to four Ojama's from my hand.' Goombella explained, one Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black and Ojama Green appeared. (0 ATK x3)

'Finally I Equip Yellow with United We Stand!'

The moment Goombella played the Spell card ridiculous large muscles grew on the monster's arms. (0- 3200 ATK)

'Attack that Two-Headed King Rex!' Goombella commanded, the Ojama leaped out of the water and slammed the dinosaur with his fist, the beast pummeled into the water where it sank.

(Goombella: 1400) - (Azrael: 400)

'Are you done?' Azrael asked he sounded annoyed.

'Yes I shall end my turn.' Goombella said, the four Ojama's immediately were swallowed by the water.

'I shall show you why you could never win, even with the extra cards you gave me I had the cards to win in my hand.' Azrael took one card from his hand, he played it, a huge wooden ark submerged from out of the water, it had a white said with a weird pattern on it.

'This is Shinato's Ark, now I use the Effect of my Field Spell by destroying it I wipe the Field clean of the Ark and any other Field Spells!' Azrael closed his eyes, how fast the water appeared, it disappeared just as fast, Shinato's Ark was now stuck on dry land somewhere between a few trees.

'Now Shinato's Ark is removed from the Field! I shall call upon a divine being!'

Goombella looked at the sky, the sky then broke open a huge creature with six wings descended, Goombella could only describe the monster as an Angel, he had a dark blueish skin tone, and wore armor.

The monster clasped his hands together, a blinding light shot forth from the monster, Goombella felt a great force knocking her off her feet, then everything went black.

(Goombella: 0) - (Azrael: 400)

Azrael landed he checked the unconscious Goombella.

'Will you never do that again?' Crump said: 'You had nearly lost that Duel!'

Azrael merely chuckled. 'Like I said, I could have ended the Duel when I wanted.' Crump scratched his chin. 'You got lucky you could render her Field Spell useless, but that Deck of yours never works against Mario.'

Now Azrael started to laugh: 'That Deck? It merely existed of some random cards I had with me, my real Deck shall destroy Mario.'

Crump shook his head he lifted Goombella from the ground: 'I shall take care of her, you lure Mario to you so I have the chance to search for the Crystal Star.

 **Some unknown time later, on an unknown place.**

Goombella opened her eyes, she felt tired like the Duel drained her, she tried to move but found out she couldn't.

Goombella looked around the room, it was rather spacious and dark, she looked down only to see ropes around her chest and belly, her legs were also tied, she tried to look behind her only to see she was tied to a thick iron pipe.

Goombella knew struggling was useless she tried to yell but only then she noticed something was stuffed in her mouth she tried to push it out with her tongue but she couldn't because of a cloth tightly wrapped around her mouth.

Slowly Goombella looked around the room there were at least four X-Naut soldiers, two guarding a door and two sitting at a table in the corner those two were Dueling, at the other end of the room across the table with the Dueling soldiers stood a strange pink robot with the X-Naut logo on its chest the head of the robot was a dome filled with wires and what-not.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **The crew returns to the cabin, but not for long.**

 **When Mario learns Goombella is taken by Crump and Azrael he, Mallow and Luigi rush to the aid of their friend.**

 **But Azrael is not to be taken lightly Mallow and Mario, will they overcome Azrael? Find out next time. 'Tree-Top Rumble.' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _The Great Flood_

 _Field Spell_

 _During the End turn destroy all monsters of the turns player except for Water monsters or monsters that can fly. When you control 1 ''Shinato's Ark'' you can Summon up to 3 monsters on ''Shinato's Ark'' those monsters cannot be destroyed by the Effect of this card. As long as this card remains face-up negate the Effects of other Field Spell cards. When you control ''Shinato's Ark'' you can destroy this card, ''Shinato's Ark'' and any other Field Spell._

 _Note: The above card was created by me for this story only. Nobody is allowed to use this card for their own._


	15. Tree-Top Rumble

**15\. Tree-Top Rumble.**

 **After trying to get the Crystal Star from the mayor and seeking out the lost key to Bow's cabin, why were the X-Naut soldiers after a random key? I believe there is more in that cabin and I intend to find out what.**

Mario and Mallow entered the cabin there Luigi was waiting.

'Where is Goombella?' Mario asked, Luigi shook his head: 'Haven't seen her, probably still looking, I think we should investigate this cabin.'

Mario scratched his chin. 'Okay we give Goombella an hour, if she isn't back then we gonna search for her.'

Bow stood up: 'There must be something in this basement, I mean why else would those X-Nauts steal the key to this cabin?' She wondered.

'No time to wait around, let's go.' Mario said as he opened the door to the basement, they walked down the stairs there they found a small room filled with wine-racks full with bottles of wine, Mario carefully checked each and every bottle. 'Look here, one bottle is missing, only empty spot in the rack.' Mario muttered, Mallow looked at the empty space then he checked the spot with his hand. 'Got it, hidden button in the back, would activate when a bottle is placed in it, but this will work.' Mario muttered then a loud click was heard, a part on the side wall moved aside.

They now looked in a small, long hallway.

'Where does it lead?' Bow wondered.

'Direction of the Great Boggly Tree if you ask me.' Mario replied: 'Punio said the Crystal Star was hidden under the Tree, but he didn't know how to enter, seems he did know where the Star was hidden.' Mario looked at Bow. 'Bow we need your permission to search this place.' Mario stated.

'Well seems my friend had to guard the Crystal Star well I didn't make that deal with Punio so you have my permission.'

Then all of a sudden all D-Gazers went off everybody activated them, it showed a screen of Lord Crump, Lord Crump stood in the middle of some hangar, he was flanked by two soldiers, next to him stood Azrael. 'People of Boggly Woods.' Lord Crump started: 'You might have seen my soldiers walking outside.' Lord Crump paused the screen zoomed in on one of the soldiers.

'This a military invasion.' Lord Crump continued: 'What we want is the Crystal Star, we tried to get it peacefully but your mayor Punio did not want to listen.' Again Lord Crump paused. 'This message is broadcasting to all devices so we know you hear this.' Azrael added.

Lord Crump spoke again: 'We give you until midnight to hand over the Crystal Star, if you fail to do so my soldiers will start to methodically search everything.' The camera zoomed in on Azrael, the demon spoke: 'We give our soldiers eight hours to find the star before we begin to burn your forest down.' The camera zoomed back out.

'If you want to give us the star you only need to get to our ship, it has been cloaked all this time, but now I shall uncloak it.' Mario and the others looked out the window there a familiar ship appeared, it was The Blade, the ship the Axem Rangers used when they were in the service of Smithy, it was an axe-shaped ship.

'We destroyed that ship.' Mallow muttered.

Mario looked at his friend: 'Lord Crump is supposed to be a master mechanic, he simply had to patch it up, but I can see it is barely holding it together.' Mario noticed.

Then the camera zoomed back in on Azrael: 'Mario I know you are listening.' He spoke: 'I hereby challenge you and your team at the top of the Great Boggly Tree.' The camera zoomed back out then changed Mario and the others could see Goombella tied to an iron pipe.

Then the camera turned back to Azrael: 'As you can see we have something that belongs to you, I think you know what you have to do.' Then the screen turned black.

'That bastard!' Mallow shouted: 'Mario, Luigi we need to go!'

Mario appeared at the top of the tree first he was closely followed by Mallow, Luigi arrived a few seconds later, the top of the tree was different then Mario expected it to be. It consisted of a lot of branches weaved together so it formed a path, few other branches covered in leaves stuck out, Mario looked up to see the actual tree top but nobody could stand there it was completely made of leaves, Mario looked around but saw nothing of interest.

Then all of a sudden they heard someone clapping slowly. 'There!' Mario shouted as he turned to the side, there in mid-air stood Azrael the demon folded his arms. 'So you've finally came.' Azrael said.

'Let Goombella go! She has nothing to do with this!' Mallow shouted, Azrael shook his head: 'Neither have I, the Crystal Star is Lord Crump's mission, my mission is to kill you Mario. That girl is Lord Crump's hostage, I merely used her to lure you here.'

Mario closed his eyes, shadow wings sprouted out of his back, horns grew out of his head, his hands changed into claws, a tail also appeared.

Azrael unfolded his arms. 'I see, so this is what nearly killed Grave, here I was hoping Grave would have held back his powers against you, seems he didn't you actually nearly killed him.' Mario and Azrael stared each other down for a few seconds then both activated their Duel Disks and both of their left eyes started to glow golden, Azrael spread his arms: 'I am not about to make the same mistake Mario, I shall not underestimate you! Now Mario! Come at me! Attack me any way you like!'

'Mallow let's go!' Mario shouted Mallow's Duel Disk and D-Gazer activated.

(Azrael: 8000) - (Shadow Mario: 8000) - (Mallow: 8000)

Azrael drew his opening hand, Mario and Mallow did the same.

'I shall have the first move.' Azrael said, he choose a card from his hand.

'I activate Shinato's Ark.' The demon stated, the wooden boat Mario had seen from the distance appeared on the Field, clearly it was stranded.

'Azrael, you do realize a boat needs water right?' Mallow sneered.

'I shall end my turn here.' Azrael stated completely ignoring Mallow.

'Mallow please, don't enrage him.' Mario whispered: 'I shall draw my card.' Mario stated and he drew his card. 'I summon Heroic Challenger - Spartan!' Mario shouted, the warrior holding the spear and sword appeared. (1600 ATK)

'Then it will be my turn again.' Azrael said, he drew his card.

'I summon Darklord Ukoback.' A small Fairy appeared it had black wings and wore a thick chain around his body. (700 ATK)

'I shall end my turn with a facedown card.' Azrael stated it appeared behind his monster.

Mallow saw Mario was worried. 'Mario, don't worry we can take him down.' Mallow drew his card. 'I activate Rising Air Current!' Mallow played the Spell card the forest disappeared all Duelists stood in the sky.

'Now I summon Luster Dragon!' Mallow continued, the sapphire dragon appeared before Mallow. (1900- 2400 ATK)

'Attack Ukoback!' Mallow commanded.

'No Mallow!' Mario shouted, Azrael grinned: 'Too late!' The demon shouted, his Trap card spun around: 'Fallen Angel's Bewitchment, when I control a Dark Fairy I can change the attack target.' Azrael explained, Luster Dragon turned around the attack struck Spartan.

Then the front of the ark opened up, Spartan was sucked into it.

'What the hell Azrael? What trickery is this?' Mario said.

'That is the Effect of Shinato's Ark, when a monster is send to the Graveyard it got trapped in my ark, for future purposes of course.'

(Azrael: 8000) - (Shadow Mario: 7200) - (Mallow: 8000)

'Mario, I'm sorry...' Mallow gasped then Mario felt something: 'My foot!' He yelled Mallow and Mario looked at Mario's left foot which had changed to stone. 'Heh heh heh.' Azrael laughed: 'Finally a Shadow Game with a punishment! The two of you will make fine statues!' Azrael cackled.

Then he drew his card. 'I sacrifice Ukoback for Darklord Desire.' He exclaimed, the small Fairy disappeared and got replaced by a dark angel with red wings, clad in heavy black armor. (3000 ATK)

'Desire destroy Luster Dragon!' Azrael shouted, the Darklord uses his claw-like gauntlets to rip the dragon to shreds.

(Azrael: 8000) - (Shadow Mario: 7200) - (Mallow: 7400)

A small part of Mallow's left foot turned to stone, Luster Dragon got sucked into the ark.

'Now Surprise Attack From Beyond, which allows my monster to attack again during the End Phase.' Azrael narrowed his eyes as he looked at Mario, then at Mallow, then back to Mario after a minute he turned his gaze to Mallow. 'Desire! Destroy Mallow!' Azrael commanded.

Mario cursed loudly he used the darkness to erect a barrier around Mallow.

'Tsk tsk tsk Mario, now THAT is cheating!' Azrael bellowed he casted a spell that destroyed Mario's barrier then Desire struck Mallow.

(Azrael: 8000) - (Shadow Mario: 7200) - (Mallow: 4400)

Both of Mallow's legs and a part of his upper body changed to stone.

'Seems you're not strong enough to protect your friend Mario.' Azrael sneered. 'You can't get into my mind Azrael, Mallow knows I will do everything to protect him!' Azrael chuckled: 'Anything?'

Mario gave the demon a dirty look, then Mario drew his card.

'I summon Double Lance from my hand.' Mario stated, the warrior holding the two spears appeared. (1600 ATK)

'Now I use Double Lance's Effect to summon a second one from my hand.' Mario continued, another of the Double Lance appeared, it knelt. (900 DEF)

'I create the Overlay Network with these two monsters!' Mario shouted, the black vortex opened up in the sky, the two monsters were sucked in. 'Xyz Summon! Come forth Heroic Champion - Excalibur!' The warrior clad in red-heavy armor came down the vortex, he carried the mythical sword in his hand. (2000 ATK) 'I Detach two Units to double the ATK of Excalibur until your next End Phase Azrael.' The warrior let out a war-cry, the two orbs surrounding him disappeared. (2000- 4000 ATK)

The two Double Lance were sucked in the ark.

'Now I have one more card to add, the Spell card Riryoku!' Mario played another card from his hand. 'This halves the ATK of your monster and gives my monster that same amount.'

Two beams of light connected Excalibur and Desire their attack powers changed. (Desire: 3000- 1500 ATK), (Excalibur: 4000- 5500 ATK)

'Excalibur attack Desire!' Mario shouted, Excalibur rose his sword then sliced the head of Desire clean off, the ark opened Desire was sucked in.

(Azrael: 4000) - (Shadow Mario: 7200) - (Mallow: 4400)

Azrael looked pretty calm as his entire lower body was changed into stone.

'This makes things interesting.' Azrael said, he didn't seem to be bothered.

'I'll end my turn here.' Mario said, Excalibur became a bit weaker. (5500- 4000 ATK)

Azrael drew his card. 'I activate a Field Spell! The Great Flood!'

Mallow and Mario braced themselves as water washed over the Field, the sky of Mallow's Field Spell disappeared, the ark was now floating in the water, Mario and Mallow stood both on a small island, Azrael stood on the front of his ark.

'Mario, Mallow your end draws near! I control Shinato's Ark and The Great Flood which means I pay half of my Life Points!'

More stone slowly appeared around Azrael, only his head and arms were not made of stone.

(Azrael: 2000) - (Shadow Mario: 7200) - (Mallow: 4400)

'I summon Keeper of the Ark in defense mode!' Next to Azrael on the ark a man appeared, he appeared to be really old, his face was covered in wrinkles, he wore plain white robes, had a long gray beard and long gray hair, he was leaning on a oakwood staff. (0 DEF)

'As long as the Keeper is on my Field I cannot draw cards, neither can I Normal Summon monsters.' Azrael said, he spread his arms, his eyes started to glow, the darkness around the Field intensified.

'Instead I can call upon any monster from my Ark, ignoring the Summoning Condition, any monster that is Summoned through this Effect becomes Level 0!' The front of the ark opened up, on the deck Darklord Desire appeared. (3000 ATK)

'I use the Effect of Desire by giving up 1000 of his attack points I can send one monster to the Graveyard.' Azrael explained, Desire got weaker. (3000- 2000 ATK) 'Say goodbye to Excalibur!' Desire smacked the warrior into the water and was sucked into the ark.

'Desire attack Mario!' Azrael yelled, Desire shot forward striking Mario with his claw-like gauntlets.

(Azrael: 2000) - (Shadow Mario: 5200) - (Mallow: 4400)

Slowly Mario's left leg and a part of his right leg turned into stone.

'Now I activate a Spell card, The Dark Door!' Azrael placed the card in his Duel Disk it appeared next to the Ark: 'Now you can only attack with one monster per turn.' Azrael grinned: 'And with that I shall end my turn, which means Desire disappears into the Ark again.' The doors slowly opened again and Desire was sucked back in.

'You're wide open Azrael.' Mallow said: 'Draw!' He shouted.

'I summon Sonic Shooter in attack mode!' A bird-man came falling down from the sky, he had purple skin, right above the water he stopped. (1300 ATK) 'Attack Keeper of the Ark!' Mallow shouted.

Azrael chuckled: 'I activate the Effect of my Keeper.' The doors of the Ark started to open. 'When it is my opponent's turn when they attack I can summon a monster from the Ark to defend me.'

In front of the Keeper Luster Dragon appeared. (1600 DEF)

'Now your Sonic Shooter must attack Luster Dragon.' Azrael explained.

'I activate Ego Boost!' Mallow shouted, the attack of Sonic Shooter rose to 2300, Sonic Shooter crushed Luster Dragon by kicking it, Luster Dragon was sucked back into the Ark. 'I'll end my turn.' Mallow said.

'My turn.' Azrael said: 'I use the Effect of Keeper to summon Desire!'

Again the Darklord appeared on the Ark. (3000 ATK)

'I pay 1000 of his attack points to send away Sonic Shooter.

The Darklord leaped through the air and punched Sonic Shooter into the water where the monster was sucked into the ark.

'Desire attack Mallow!' Azrael cackled, this time Mallow got punched in the gut by the Darklord, Mallow cringed, slowly his upper body changed into stone.

(Azrael: 2000) - (Shadow Mario: 5200) - (Mallow: 2400)

'And as I end my turn Desire returns into the Ark.' Azrael said, the Darklord disappeared.

'Azrael, it shall end this turn.' Mario said, he drew his card, then Mario took another card from his hand. 'I summon Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades!' A warrior wearing thick metal armor appeared he carried a spear in his hand and he had many, many swords on his back. (1300 ATK)

'I use Thousand Blade's Effect! By discarding this Heroic Challenger - Night Watchman from my hand.' The monster fell from the sky into the water where he was sucked into the Ark. 'Now that I have done this I can Special Summon one monster from my Deck!' Mario shouted another Double Lance appeared in the water. (1700 ATK)

'I create the Overlay Network!' Mario shouted, the vortex opened again his monsters were sucked in. 'Xyz Summon! Come forth Heroic Champion - Gandiva!'

Out of the vortex an armored woman riding a horse appeared, she had a bow attached to her wrist, she drew an arrow and pointed it at the Keeper.

The horse was magically walking through the air. (2100 ATK) 'Come on Azrael, let's do this! Gandiva attack!'

The woman drew back the arrow, the front of the Ark opened and Excalibur appeared this time. (2000 DEF)

'I use Gandiva's Effect! I Detach one monster!' Mario removed the card, Thousand Blades fell into the water and was sucked into the ark.

'Now I destroy one monster that you Special Summoned!' Gandiva drew her bow and fired a shot through the head of Excalibur the monster disappeared back into the Ark.

Mallow was cheering. 'Gandiva attack the Keeper!' Mario shouted, Gandiva drew another arrow, aimed her bow then fired one shot through the heart of the old man, slowly the man fell down, then rolled into the water, he was moaning as slowly the Keeper was sucked into the Ark.

Azrael looked at Mario, then he looked at Gandiva suddenly he started to laugh. 'You're pushing me to the limit Mario! I like it!'

Azrael folded his arms. 'Then show me what you can do.' Mario replied.

Slowly the demon drew his card, Mario saw he was still calm.

'First I use Book of Moon.' He stated Gandiva disappeared and got replaced by a facedown card. 'Now you cannot me Special Summoning monsters, now I empty my Ark, I can do that by destroying all monsters and I gain 500 Life Points for each of them, but if Keeper is in the Ark all monsters are Banished instead.'

The souls of the following monsters came out of the Ark: Ukoback, Desire, the two Double Lance, Luster Dragon, Spartan, Excalibur, Sonic Shooter, Night Watchman, Thousand Blades and finally the Keeper, the souls flew out to the heavens, a bright light surrounded Azrael.

When the light faded only his right foot was encased in stone.

(Azrael: 7500) - (Shadow Mario: 5200) - (Mallow: 2400)

'You know that the great flood is a divine punishment in many religions.' Azrael said in a soft tone. 'The great flood destroys all life but won't last forever!' Azrael shouted, slowly the water started to disappear, the Ark once again got stuck in the trees, Shinato's Ark slowly started to fall apart.

'Now that Shinato's Ark is destroyed I get to summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!' A bright light blinded Mario and Mallow for a second, then the heavens broke open and the six-winged Fairy slowly descended down upon the Field. (3300 ATK)

'If Shinato attacks a defending monster your Life Points get halved and I gain the Life Points you lost.' Shinato spread his arms, six purple orbs with different Kanji on them appeared in a circle in front of Shinato. 'Divine Ring Attack!' Azrael shouted, the orbs changed into a circle of light, Gandiva reappeared in place of the facedown card, a blinding light followed, Mario screamed as he got enveloped by the light as well.

(Azrael: 10.100) - (Shadow Mario: 2600) - (Mallow: 2400)

Mario started screamed as his complete upper-body got covered by stone.

The stone around Azrael's foot completely disappeared.

'Mario let me deal with Azrael I've got a plan.' Mallow said as he drew his card.

'I activate Monster Reborn to summon Gandiva!' Mallow shouted, the woman on horseback appeared on the Field again. (2100 ATK)

'I sacrifice Gandiva for a defending monster.' Mallow said, Gandiva disappeared and a reversed card appeared in her place.

'Next I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy The Dark Door!'

The powerful storm blew over taking out the Spell card.

'Turn end.'

Azrael drew his card. 'I attack your facedown monster Mallow!' Azrael shouted, Shinato created his ring again. 'Divine Ring Attack!' Azrael bellowed, the facedown card disappeared and a dragon with a handcuff on its head and tail appeared, Shinato blew it up, Mallow got enveloped by the light and he changed further into stone.

(Azrael: 11.300) - (Shadow Mario: 2600) - (Mallow: 1200)

'You destroyed my Handcuffs Dragon, which means it Equips itself to your monster, meaning that Shinato loses 1800 ATK!' Mallow said, the Handcuffs Dragon reappeared, its head bound Shinato's arms the tail bound its legs. (3000- 1500 ATK)

'You dare to dishonor a divine being?' Azrael slowly said: 'Anyway I set a facedown card and I end my turn.' Azrael stated a reversed card appeared behind Shinato.

 _'Damn Azrael put us in a predicament here.'_ Mario thought.

 _'That facedown card is clearly there to protect his Shinato, but how? Clearly it won't be an obvious card like Call of the Haunted.'_ Mario scratched his chin then he drew his card. _'Anyway if I destroy Shinato, Handcuffs returns to Mallow's Field, if Shinato somehow returns he merely has to attack Handcuffs Dragon to destroy Mallow.'_

'I use the Spell card The Warrior Returning Alive!' Mario shouted: 'I take Double Lance from my Graveyard!'

The card slipped from Mario's Graveyard. 'Now I summon it.' Mario continued Double Lance appeared on his side of the Field. (1700 ATK)

'Next I use Premature Burial to summon Gandiva!' Mario played another Spell card his Life Points decreased part of his face got turned to stone.

(Azrael: 11.300) - (Shadow Mario: 1800) - (Mallow: 1200)

The woman on horseback reappeared once again. (2100 ATK)

'Mallow, I have to take you down.' Mario bluntly said.

'Mario why?' Mallow gasped.

'Azrael can nearly take you down, if he does you change to stone forever, I cannot live with that guild if that happens, I asked you to help me in this Duel, and besides if I lose you need to be able to escape.' Mario said, Mallow nodded. 'Yes your magic can protect me right?' Mallow sounded nervous. 'Yeah I can.' Mario replied.

'Okay Double Lance attack mallow directly!' Double Lance looked confused, Mario nodded at his monster then Double Lance charged at Mallow and gently tabbed him on the shoulder.

(Azrael: 11.300) - (Shadow Mario: 1800) - (Mallow: 0)

'Azrael since I defeated Mallow your Shadow Game has no more grip on him!' A black mist came from Mario it enveloped Mallow when the black mist disappeared Mallow was no longer covered in stone.

'Gandiva destroy Shinato!' Gandiva drew an arrow, the arrow struck Shinato between the eyes, in a burst of light Shinato disappeared together with the Handcuffs Dragon.

(Azrael: 10.700) - (Shadow Mario: 1800) - (Mallow: 0)

Azrael pressed a button on his Duel Disk, a weird machine appeared.

'The Time Machine Trap card!' Mario said: 'I knew it was something like that.' Azrael was laughing the doors of the machine opened and Shinato stepped back out. (3300 ATK)

'Mallow the Duel will ride on this one card I have, the moment we saw Shinato in the distance I started to gather information of what we were dealing with. I found something about experimental cards that were never stated for release, those cards being The Great Flood and Keeper.' Mario whispered, Mallow nodded that he understood: 'Good luck.' He said.

'Azrael I set a facedown card and I end my turn.' The card appeared behind Gandiva.

Azrael drew his card. 'Shinato destroy Gandiva!' Azrael commanded, the divine ring was created again, Gandiva got destroyed by the blinding light, more of Mario's face and parts of his arms changed to stone.

(Azrael: 10.700) - (Shadow Mario: 600) - (Mallow: 0)

'The Duel will be decided now.' Mario said, he drew his card.

'I activate my facedown card Return From the Different Dimension!'

Mario's Life Points were halved by the card, he got so encased in stone that only his eyes were free, he could barely reach his Duel Disk and cards.

A great void opened above the Field, five monsters dropped down from it, the first two were Double Lance. (1700 ATK x2) The third one was Excalibur. (2000 ATK) he was followed by Spartan. (1600 ATK) And finally Thousand Blades. (1400 ATK)

(Azrael: 10.700) - (Shadow Mario: 300) - (Mallow: 0)

'Next I create the Overlay Network!' Mario shouted, the small vortex opened up, Thousand Blades and Spartan were sucked into the vortex. 'Xyz Summon my second Excalibur!' Another Excalibur dropped down from the void. (2000 ATK)

'I detach two monsters from Excalibur to double its attack!' The two orbs surrounding Excalibur disappeared, the warrior let out a war cry. (2000- 4000 ATK)

'Now I use Heroic Growth on my first Excalibur to double its attack again!'

Excalibur let out a greater war cry as his attack rose as well. (4000- 8000 ATK)

'Finally I use Monster reborn to summon Gandiva again!' Mario barely managed to play the Spell card, yet again Gandiva came in galloping. (2100 ATK)

'Excalibur take down Shinato!' The first Excalibur charged in it cleaved the Fairy in half with his sword.

(Azrael: 6000) - (Shadow Mario: 300) - (Mallow: 0)

'Gandiva!' Mario bellowed, she aimed her bow and hit Azrael right between the eyes, slowly stone started to form around his legs.

'Double Lances charge!' Mario relentlessly continued a total of four lances stabbed Azrael in his chest and stomach.

Half of Azrael's Body was encased in stone now.

Azrael closed his eyes, he was laughing like crazy.

'So you finally lost it, Azrael it's over! Excalibur attack!'

The legendary sword struck Azrael in his neck, slowly the rest of his body changed to stone while the stone around Mario slowly started to disappear.

(Azrael: 0) - (Shadow Mario: 300) - (Mallow: 0)

Mallow and Luigi hugged Mario. 'You did it bro!' Luigi cheered.

'And you think it would be that easy?' A familiar voice sneered, Azrael appeared in mid-air. 'I knew it would have been that easy.' Mallow sighted.

The stone Azrael dissolved into darkness. 'That was merely a shadow version I created, though it drained me of most of my magic, you are in luck I have to leave, Lord Crump can solve his problem himself now.' With these words Azrael disappeared.

'Well at least we forced him to retreat and he left his cards here, I'd say we send those experimental cards back to their owners.' Mallow said as he picked up the cards, Mario in the meantime removed Return From the Different Dimension from his Deck. 'Now to take down Crump, save Goombella and find the Crystal Star.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **With Azrael gone only Lord Crump remains, Crump musters the remaining X-Naut Soldiers to take Mario and his friends down.**

 **Will Mario be able to defeat Crump? Or will Crump have one last trick up his sleeve? 'Mechanical Rhythm.' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Shinato's Ark (anime effect)_

 _Continuous Spell card_

 _Every monster sent to the Graveyard is trapped in the ark. You can destroy all monsters within the ark to gain 500 Life Points for each monster destroyed. When this card is removed from the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" from your hand._

* * *

 _Shinato, King of a Higher Plane (anime effect)_

 _Type: Fairy_

 _Attribute: Light/Effect_

 _Level: 8_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _This card can only be Summoned when "Shinato's Ark" is removed from your side of the field. When this monster attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of their Life Points, and you gain the same amount._

* * *

 _Darklord Ukoback_

 _Type: Fairy_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 3_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1000_

* * *

 _Fallen Angel's Bewitchment_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _If there is a DARK Fairy on your field, you can change the attack target of an attacking monster._

 _Note: The above 2 cards were used by Midori Hibiki in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX ,manga. All credits goes to the creative writers of that manga._

* * *

 _Surprise Attack from Beyond_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _The End Phase of this turn is also treated as a Battle Phase. During this special Battle Phase, the monsters you control that were Summoned and that battled in this turn can attack again._

 _Note: The above card was used by Marik in Yu-Gi-Oh Episode 141 The Final Face Off - Part 4. All credits goes to the creative writer of that episode._

* * *

 _Keeper of the Ark_

 _Type: Spellcaster/Effect_

 _Attribute: Light_

 _Level: 12_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When you control ''Shinato's Ark'' and ''The Great Flood'' you can pay half your LP Special Summon this card from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. As long as you control this card you cannot draw any card nor can you Summon monsters except with this card's Effect. Once per turn during your turn Special Summon a monster from ''Shinato's Ark'' in Attack Position. Once per turn during your opponent's turn Special Summon a monster from ''Shinato's Ark'' in Defense Position, the summoned monster must be attacked. During the End Phase send any monster summoned by this card's Effect back to ''Shinato's Ark''. When this card is in ''Shinato's Ark'' when you destroy all monsters in ''Shinato's Ark'' Banish them instead. Monsters Summoned through the Effect of this card are always treated as Level 0 Monsters._

 _Note: The above card was created by me for this chapter specifically, nobody is allowed to use this card._


	16. Mechanical Rhythm

**16\. Mechanical Rhythm.**

 **With Azrael out of the way, the backbone of the X-Naut Army is defeated, Crump is alone with a handful of leftover soldiers.**

 **But Crump is not done yet, he lures Mario into one final trap on board of The Blade.**

Mario was staring at The Blade, then suddenly they heard a speaker being turned on. 'Buh buh huh huh, I must admit I am impressed.' The voice of Lord Crump sounded through the Boggly Woods.

'Taking down Azrael like that, buh huh huh, that guy was full of himself yet he failed, now it is up to me to deal with this!'

Suddenly a small platform descended from The Blade it was attached to some thick wires. 'I welcome you all aboard!' Lord Crump shouted then the speaker turned off.

Mario, Luigi and Mallow stepped onto the platform, as soon as they stood on it it was being lifted back up.

The inside of the ship was messy, the walls were covered up by metal studs, two X-Naut soldiers were waiting for the three, Mallow and Luigi activated their Duel Disks.

Ten minutes later both soldiers laid on their back, Mario pushed open the doors, they entered a small hallway, there were four doors, Mallow opened them one-by-one two of the doors contained barracks the other two were empty except for a few empty weapon racks.

There were three more of those hallways after the third they entered a bigger room, the room was filled with tables and chairs. 'Seems to be a mess hall.' Mallow noticed then two doors at the other end opened and six soldiers came rushing out of it, this time everyone activated their Duel Disk.

at the end of the Duel four of the soldiers had ran away one was sitting on his knees the last one was laing on his back, knocked down by Mario's shadow powers.

'So how many of these soldiers are there?' Luigi sounded annoyed.

'I don't know brother, but Lord Crump is tiering us before he faces us.'

Mallow nodded: 'But we cannot lose here.' He said.

They walked down three more hallways with the barracks and the empty storage rooms, after that they reached a different hallway, there were four doors, Mallow opened the first door there was a staircase leading down, Luigi took a quick look: 'That is the engine room.' He said, Mario opened the second door it was a big room, in the middle stood a massive wooden table and a luxurious chair, there were several computers spread out through the room. 'This seems to be some office.' Mario muttered.

Mallow opened the third door: 'A second entrance to the engine room.'

Then Luigi opened the last door there was a staircase leading to a floor above them.

At the end of the stairs they found a really small hall with only two heavy doors. 'Well let's check out where these doors lead us.' Luigi whispered.

Mario opened the door to the hangar, Mallow stepped in first followed by Luigi and finally Mario.

It was dark, then all of a sudden the lights turned on blinding the three,

Mario immediately saw they were surrounded by X-Naut soldiers.

'Buh buh buh huh huh huh, I knew you would come here.' Crump stood in front of the deactivated robot.

'Crump we're here now let Goombella go.' Mario said in a threatening tone. 'You really think I am that stupid? Look around do you see her?'

Mario looked around the room, no Goombella. 'Okay Crump, no more games.' Mallow said. 'Where is Goombella!'

Crump laughed: 'You see the robot behind me?' He casually said, Crump stepped aside the body of the robot opened, Mario saw an unconscious Goombella chained inside the robot.

'Listen Mario, this how this works.' Crump then said: 'This robot is Magnus Von Grapple, a top-of-the-art Duel Robot I build for one purpose only, to beat you guys. Now Magnus is equipped with a bomb that would destroy him the moment you will leave this room, don't think I'm joking there were sensors at the door the moment you stepped in the sensors recognized all of you, when you activate the sensors again the bomb will blow.' Crump took a remote control he typed in a code, the robot started to buzz: 'Of course if you win you can save your friend and leave without problems. If you lose Magnus is equipped with a program to knock you all down with one attack.' Crump turned around.

'Soldiers!' He bellowed: 'Let's go! Thanks to Mario we know the entrance to the location of the Crystal Star! We shall claim it!'

The front of the robot closed, it rose to its full length a Duel Disk grew out of its arm, a display on its head showed 8000.

'Duel mode engaged.' The robot said. 'Luigi will you do it?' Mario asked, Luigi nodded he activated his D-Gazer and Duel Disk.

(Magnus Von Grapple: 8000) - (Luigi: 8000)

'Duel mode engaged.' Magnus said in a robotic voice.

'Opponent Luigi, Deck recipe found, Elemental Heroes, counter measures taken, chances of winning the Duel 98 percent.'

Mario and Mallow looked at each other. 'That thing is really sure of itself isn't it?' Mallow muttered. 'We shall see.' Mario replied.

'You, tin-man you can start the Duel.' Luigi said.

'First turn initiated, cannot draw cards in first turn.' Magnus took three cards from his hand. 'Summoning Jinzo - Jector.' A man appeared before Magnus, he wore some blue and green leather suit, red sniper goggles and a metal mask in front of his mouth, his skin was purple and thick wires stuck out of his back. (800 ATK)

'The name of this monster is treated as Jinzo as long as it is on the Field, further Effects irrelevant at the moment.' Magnus said, Luigi scratched his head he was annoyed already. 'Activating the Spell card The Dark Door.' Magnus continued the Continuous Spell appeared on his side of the Field. 'Only one monster may attack per turn.' Magnus explained.

'Setting one card facedown.' The Duel robot continued it appeared next to The Dark Door. 'Ending turn.'

'I betcha that facedown card is a Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, combined with the use of a Jinzo monster, this could spell trouble.' Mario sighted.

Luigi drew his card. 'I call Sparkman!' Luigi shouted, the electric-charged hero leaped onto the Field he stuck a heroic pose. 'Attack Jinzo - Jector!'

Sparkman created a bolt of lightning in his hands. 'Attack called, activate counter-measure.' Magnus said. 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.' The scarecrow made of junk appeared before Sparkman the electricity shocked the thing.

'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow negates one attack, then returns to facedown position.' Magnus said, the junk disappeared and a reversed card reappeared on Magnus' Field.

'Then I set a facedown card of my own and end my turn.' Luigi stated, a card appeared in his Sell/Trap Zone.

'The turn is mine, I draw.' Magnus stated the robot drew his card.

'Activating relevant Effect of Jinzo - Jector. Part one of Effect, sacrifice Jinzo - Jector to move Jinzo from Deck to hand.' Magnus explained, he took a card from his Deck, it was the regular Jinzo.

'Part two of Jinzo - Jector's Effect activates, all Set Spell and Trap cards of the opponent are checked, then I am allowed to Summon Jinzo monsters up to the amount of Trap cards opponent controls.' Luigi's only facedown card spun around it was Call of the Haunted. 'Trap card detected, Call of the Haunted, allowed to Summon Jinzo.' Magnus played the card from its hand, this time the more famous Jinzo appeared on the Field with its leather clothing and red skin. (2400 ATK)

'Jinzo's Effect: All Trap cards are negated and no Trap cards can be activated.' Magnus took another card from his hand: 'Activating Spell card Amplifier.' Magnus played the card and a weird helmet full with antenna's and whatnot appeared on Jinzo's head. 'Amplifier allows me to use Spell cards even if I control Jinzo.' The Duel Robot explained.

Then Magnus took another card from his hand. 'I activate Monster Reborn, which allows me to Special Summon a monster from any Graveyard.'

The holy Ankh appeared on the Field, and Jinzo - Jector appeared beneath it. (800 ATK)

'I sacrifice Jinzo - Jector so I can summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6.' Jinzo - Jector disappeared, then a roar bellowed over the Field, a monster dropped down from the ceiling, it was a bird-like dragon it stood on two legs and was completely covered in metal armor. (2300 ATK)

'This monster is unaffected by Spell cards, when this card destroys a monster by Battle I can Special Summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 from my Deck.' Luigi took a look at Mario, Luigi's brother nodded.

'Horus attacks Sparkman.' Magnus said, the dragon exhumed a ball made of black fire, Sparkman screamed when he got incinerated.

(Magnus Von Grapple: 8000) - (Luigi: 7300)

'I end my turn, which means I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8.' Magnus stated, the bird-like dragon started to glow slowly the monster grew to twice its original size, its tail grew longer, its legs got thicker, the monster grew two small arms, it let out a terrifying roar. (3000 ATK) 'During either player's turn when a Spell card is activated, the Spell card can be negated and destroyed.' Magnus explained.

'This is bad, Luigi is in real trouble.' Mario whispered, Mallow turned his attention to Mario. 'Come on Mario this is a lock, Magnus needs his combo's to win.' Mallow replied.

Mario shook his head: 'Yes that might be true, but Mallow remember Luigi cannot attack because of Dark Door and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, even if he manages to destroy either Dark Door or Scrap-Iron Scarecrow he still has to beat a 2400 ATK and a 3000 ATK monster, not to mention that has to be done without the use of Spell or Trap cards, in this case Luigi's only chance is Monster Effects, and most of Luigi's monsters don't have that kind of Effects.' Mallow looked away. 'Mario, Luigi can win, I know he can, he will be able to overcome the odds.'

Mario scratched his chin: 'You are right Mallow, he might be able to do it, there is one card in his Deck that can do it.'

Luigi started to sweat, he wiped his brow clean then he drew his card.

 _'Okay, I'm playing with less then a half Deck here, my Spells and Traps are useless, but as long as I have monsters I am safe, Magnus is hindered by his own Dark Door as well.'_ Luigi thought then he drew his card.

'I Set a facedown card and end my turn.' He stated a card appeared in his Monster Zone.

Magnus drew his card. 'Jinzo attacks the defending monster.' He stated, Luigi's facedown card disappeared a muscular man appeared, he had long black hair tied in a tail, he wore only pants and had red tribal-like tattoos on his shoulders and chest. (1600 DEF)

'Elemental HERO Wildheart is destroyed.' Magnus said, Jinzo created his orb of darkness and fired it at the Hero, Wildheart got sucked inside the orb then it exploded.

'I shall end my turn.'

Luigi drew his card. _'This card, if I can use this, it will be a long-shot but it's my only chance.'_ Luigi thought, he sighted.

'I activate E - Emergency Call!' Luigi shouted the Spell card appeared on the Field. 'Horus negates the Spell card.' Magnus said, Horus fired a stream of darkness from its maw melting away the Trap card.

'Okay let's try R - Righteous Justice next!' A second Spell card appeared Horus simply destroyed this one as well. 'Third is a charm they say, I play Silent Doom!' The third Spell appeared and also got destroyed by Horus.

'Maybe this'll work, Skyscraper!' Luigi activated the Field Spell the city appeared and immediately got wrecked by Horus.

'I set a card and end my turn.' A facedown card appeared in Luigi's Monster Zone.

'Luigi did lose it.' Mallow sighted: 'He's playing reckless.'

Mario chuckled. 'On the contrary, he has a plan.' Mario replied.

'By spilling his Spell cards?' Mallow continued. 'Just watch Mallow, this will be Luigi's long-shot, his only chance he needs to trust in the heart of the cards.'

Magnus meanwhile has drawn his card. 'I Equip Horus with Fairy Meteor Crush, which gives the Equipped monster a Trampling Effect, which means...' Magnus rambled on. 'I know what a Trampling Effect means!' Luigi yelled. 'Skipping explanation, commencing Battle Phase.'

Horus fired a beam of darkness from its maw, first Luigi's facedown card turned into Avian. (1000 DEF) The Hero got vaporized by the beam then the beam continued to Luigi, Mario's brother leaped out of the way to evade the attack.

(Magnus Von Grapple: 8000) - (Luigi: 5300)

'I end my turn.' Magnus said.

Luigi drew his card. 'I activate Heavy Storm!' Luigi played his Spell card.

'Horus negates the Spell card.' Magnus replied, the dark beam vaporized the Spell card before it could appear.

'Good, you machines are all stupid, only thing you can do is follow protocol, I have been emptying my hand on purpose but you probably cannot calculate human thinking.' Magnus simply stood there not reacting.

'Yeah that is what I mean, now the monster I have here can be Special Summoned when my hand is empty, and when it is Special Summoned I can draw two cards if I control no other cards.'

Luigi placed the card on his Duel Disk. 'I Summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman!' Before Luigi a man wearing a skintight dark-blue suit appeared, over the suit he wore thick, light-blue armor and a white cape, he had waterspout attached to his wrist and two water tanks attached on his back. (1200 DEF) 'Now I can draw two extra cards.' Luigi closed his eyes he thought about Mario, in his mind's eye Mario gave a thumbs-up, Luigi took the top two cards from his Deck, slowly he opened his eyes.

'Got it.' He grinned.

'Magnus your lock does not scare me! I still can Summon a monster and I summon Elemental HERO Stratos!' Suddenly a monster dropped from the sky it looked like an armed pilot with two rotors attached to his back which enabled him to hover. (1800 ATK)

'Stratos allows me to destroy Spell and Trap cards up to each Elemental HERO I control except for himself.'

Mallow suddenly slapped his fist in his hand. 'Great move Luigi! Using Bubbleman to draw Stratos so you could use Stratos' Effect to destroy Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!' Mario shook his head. 'He won't destroy that Scarecrow, just watch.' Mario replied.

'Okay Magnus now that I can destroy one card! I destroy Amplifier!'

Stratos used his rotors to create a small storm the helm was blown off of Jinzo's head. 'Now that Amplifier is destroyed Jinzo is also destroyed!' Luigi said, suddenly Jinzo grabbed his head, then he exploded.

'I set a facedown card.' Luigi continued, the card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone. 'Turn end.'

Magnus drew his card. 'Important cards missing in strategy, chances of winning the Duel 88 percent.' Magnus took a card from his card. 'Setting facedown card.' The robot stated the card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

'Horus attack Bubbleman.' Magnus continued, Horus fired his beam of darkness again Luigi leaped out of the way of the beam.

(Magnus Von Grapple: 8000) - (Luigi: 3500)

'This is the part I was waiting for.' Luigi then spoke: 'I activate my Trap card! Soul Fusion!' His card spun around. 'By paying 1000 Life Points I can Banish Hero monsters from my Graveyard so I can Fusion Summon! And for this one I need to Banish one Hero monster and a Wind monster!' A beam of light surrounded Luigi, the souls of Wildheart and Avian appeared before the beam of light the two monsters leaped in, when the light disappeared a new monster stood on the Field, he was a warrior clad in heavy green, black and yellow armor, most of his body was covered by a cloak strong gusts of wind surrounded the monster. (2800 ATK)

(Magnus Von Grapple: 8000) - (Luigi: 2500)

'This is Elemental HERO Great Tornado and when it is summoned all Attack and Defense of all monsters my opponent controls are halved.'

Great Tornado pointed at Horus, a strong gust brought the dragon to its knees. (3000- 1500 ATK) 'Since attacking has no use, I shall summon a monster.' Luigi took the card from his hand. 'I summon Elemental HERO Ocean!' Next to Great Tornado a creature appeared it looked like a cross between a man and a shark, his skin was blue the only armor he wore was around his waist and on his legs, he carried a spear in his hand. (1500 ATK)

'While I control Ocean, once per turn I can move a Hero from my Graveyard or my Field back to my hand.' Luigi explained, suddenly Stratos disappeared from the Field, Luigi took the card back in his hand.

'Turn end.' Luigi stated.

Magnus drew his card. 'Activating Call of the Haunted.' Magnus said, his facedown card spun around. 'Summon Jinzo from Graveyard.' The robot continued and Jinzo appeared in a puff of black smoke. (2400 ATK)

'Changing Horus to defensive position.' Magnus turned the card sideways, Horus crouched down and shielded himself with his wings. (1800- 900 DEF)

'Jinzo attacks Ocean.' Magnus stated, Jinzo fired his famous black energy ball, Ocean scattered.

(Magnus Von Grapple: 8000) - (Luigi: 1600)

'My turn again, time to wrap this up Magnus.' Luigi drew his card.

'I summon Stratos again!' The pilot-like Hero leaped back onto the Field. (1800 ATK) 'This time I destroy The Dark Door!' Luigi shouted, the Hero created his storm blowing away the Spell card.

'Stratos attack Horus!' Luigi shouted, Stratos leaped into the air, aimed his turbines at the dragon and blew it away with a powerful gust of wind.

'Great Tornado destroy Jinzo!' The second hero pointed at Jinzo a small tornado appeared blowing away Jinzo.

(Magnus Von Grapple: 7600) - (Luigi: 1600)

'Next I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted!' Luigi shouted, his Trap that was there from the beginning of the Duel spun around and Sparkman leaped onto the Field. (1600 ATK)

'I end my Battle Phase because an attack is useless because of Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.' Luigi said then he took the card from his hand. 'I activate Monster Reborn!' He shouted, the Ankh appeared on the Field together with Jinzo. (2400 ATK)

'Turn end.'

Magnus drew his card. 'Chances of winning the Duel 22 percent.' Magnus stated. 'Activating Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards.' The happy pot appeared on the Field Magnus drew two cards.

'Activating Spell card Misfortune, I target a monster my opponent controls then opponent takes damage equal to half the attack of targeted monster, my monsters cannot attack this turn.' Magnus explained, the Spell card appeared. 'Targeting Great Tornado.' Magnus said, a beam of light shot from the Spell card piercing Great Tornado then Luigi, Mario's brother gasped for breath when the attack hit him.

(Magnus Von Grapple: 7600) - (Luigi: 200)

'Activating Scapegoat, summoning four Sheep Tokens.' Magnus stated, our small sheep appeared on the Field they were colored: Orange, pink, blue and red.'

'Finally I activate Wave-Motion Cannon!' A weird device appeared before Magnus, it had a huge cannon on the front the machine was silent for now.

'Chances of winning 99,9 percent, next Standby Phase Wave-Motion Cannon can do 1000 damage during my Main Phase.' Magnus explained.

Luigi slumped down on his knees. 'I'm sorry Mario, I tried but I cannot win this, with all my monsters even if I can clear his Tokens I cannot bring his Life Points to zero.' Luigi was nearly crying.

 _'Don't you dare give up.'_ Luigi suddenly heard a voice in his head. 'Goombella?' Luigi gasped. _'Luigi, when Mario faced Hooktail things looked bleak, but he never gave up! You shouldn't give up! Trust in the heart of the cards!'_

Luigi slowly stood up. 'Magnus I'll take that 0,001 percent.' Luigi closed his eyes, then he pictured Mario, Mallow and Goombella, they all placed their hand on Luigi's hand then he drew, when Luigi opened his eyes he looked at his card. 'I Equip Great Tornado with Double Buster Swords!' Luigi shouted, two swords appeared before Great Tornado the warrior took them. 'This card might destroy the Equipped monster during the End Phase but it gives my Great Tornado a Trample Effect and he can attack twice.' Luigi explained.

'Chances of winning Duel 0 percent, calculating loss, this should be impossible.' Magnus rambled.

'Suck on your calculations! You need human strategy not calculations! Great Tornado attack!' The warrior threw the two swords away boosted by his wind powers, they skewered the orange and the red sheep.

(Magnus Von Grapple: 2000) - (Luigi: 200)

'Stratos, Sparkman attack!' Luigi continued, the pink sheep was blown away by Stratos the blue one got zapped by Sparkman.

'Jinzo! Cyber Energy Shock!' Luigi bellowed the ball of darkness hit Magnus the robot shut down and toppled over.

(Magnus Von Grapple: 0) - (Luigi: 200)

Mario looked at the door he saw the lasers were gone: 'Luigi good job.' He said. 'Mario, we're not done yet.' Mallow noticed, meanwhile Mario had pried open the chest of Magnus Von Grapple with a crowbar that was laying around, he then used unchained Goombella, she fell out of the robot slowly her eyes went open. 'Mario?' Goombella whispered. 'It's okay, you're safe now.' Mario replied while stroking her hair.

'So now what?' Luigi asked: 'Lord Crump probably has the Crystal Star now.' Mario chuckled: 'I don't bet on it, remember when we opened the secret room in the basement? I took a look in that hallway, thing was rigged with traps, even if Crump managed to get through it he can't be far.'

Mario helped Goombella up then he lifted her.

'Mallow, Luigi I have an idea, this ship runs on one generator, it enables the ship to fly and to use its cloaking device.' Mario said.

'I see what you mean.' Mallow replied: 'Must be a strong generator, Mario, you think it is powered by a Crystal Star?' Mallow wondered.

'Not entirely.' Mario replied: 'The X-Nauts have a Crystal Star at their base, what if Lord Crump infused the power of the Crystal Star with the generator? So the Crystal Star is safe at their base and the generator is as strong as the Crystal Star.'

Suddenly Luigi slammed his fist in his hand. 'We take the generator, build it into the secret room under the Great Boggly tree, then Punio still has his power source and we have the Crystal Star.' Mario nodded.

'Exactly, and maybe this generator is even more powerful than the Crystal Star, maybe the Boggly Woods can expand making Rogueport a nicer place.' Mario added.

'Well how do we exactly get the generator?' Mallow wondered.

'Magnus has an powerful explosive in it.' Mario started: 'We take the explosive, blow out the engines of this ship, escape and salvage the generator from the wreckage, we got here with that lift if we set the timer for ten minutes we will make it.'

Lord Crump held the Crystal Star above his head. 'Soldiers!' He shouted: 'We survived that deathtrap! We have our prize! We shall make our...'

Lord Crump was stopped by a bright light in the sky, followed by a ball of fire and a very loud explosion, then pieces of The Blade rained down from above. '... Well...' Lord Crump stammered: '... there goes our ride...' He slowly continued, then he saw four figures descending with the lift. '... And Mario and his gang survived! Soldiers we run for the exit now! If Mario catches up with us...' Crump didn't have to finish his sentence all soldiers started to run like maniacs.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Crump's trap failed, but he did manage to get the Crystal Star.**

 **We shall go back in time a bit to see how Crump actually manage to get it and Mario's effort to stop Crump from escaping.**

 **But Lord Crump has one last trick up his sleeve... 'Fall of the Boggly Tree?' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Soul Fusion_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _Remove from play Fusion Material Monsters from your Graveyard and pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon a Fusion Monster._

 _Note: The above card was used by Jaden Yuki in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga, all credits goes to the creative writers of the chapter._

* * *

 _Double Buster Swords_

 _Equip Spell card_

 _Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It can attack twice during each Battle Phase, and if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. Destroy the equipped monster during the End Phase._

 _Note: The above card was used by Yuma in the Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal manga, all credits goes to the creative writers of the chapter._


	17. Fall of the Boggly Tree?

**17\. Fall of the Boggly Tree?**

 **While Mario and his friends are fighting Magnus Von Grapple Lord Crump is out to steal the Crystal Star from the secret room under the Great Boggly Tree. But will he be on time or will Mario catch up with him?**

Lord Crump and his soldiers arrived at the wooden cabin, with a strong kick Crump kicked the door down, the cabin seemed to be empty, with hand-signs Crump gave commands his X-Naut Soldiers stormed inside they spread around the cabin. 'Clear!' It sounded from all sides then Crump entered. 'So here is the entrance supposed to be, but where?' Crump was pondering then one of his soldiers came out of the cellar. 'Found the entrance, I was ransacking the place when I stumbled on a hidden button.'

Crump followed the soldier to the cellar, the bottles of wine were spread all over the place, most of them broken the racks were pulled down from the wall, the hidden door was open. 'Interesting, let me go in first, see if it is safe.' Crump slowly walked down the hallway suddenly he stepped on a loose stone, quickly he rolled out of the way just in time as two blades shot from the walls. 'This place is rigged with traps... that could be a problem.' He muttered, then one of the soldiers stepped into the hallway with a bottle of wine in his hand. 'Lord Crump watch out!' The soldier shouted, Crump stepped to the side the soldier threw the bottle of wine in, halfway it got zapped by electricity.

'Good find soldier, seems there are some lasers on the ground, when triggered a strong jolt of electricity is shot from the floor.' The soldier then returned with a second bottle he threw it away near the end of the hallway it got zapped again. 'Let's go.' Crump said: 'But watch out for loose tiles.'

After a few minutes of careful walking they reached the other end of the hallway, Crump kicked against the wooden door it was thrown out of its hinges the door landed halfway the next hallway blades shot out of the walls again, then Crump noticed a small computer attached on the wall.

'Let's see what this terminal has to offer.' Lord Crump mumbled he took a small notebook from his pocked he typed in some commands, his screen turned on. 'A list of all traps.' Crump typed in some more commands.

'Traps deactivated.' He put the notebook back in his pocket.

Two hallways later Crump and two of his soldiers entered a huge open room, in the center of the room stood a huge machine, in the center of that machine in a glass tube was the Crystal Star attached to some wires.

'Buh buh buh huh huh, found it!' He laughed.

'Ehm Lord Crump, how do we get that Crystal Star out of there?' One of the soldiers asked. Crump put his glasses straight: 'Watch and learn.' He replied while he cracked his knuckles, Crump took a hammer out of his pocket he smashed the hammer against the glass tube there was no crack to be found.

'Reinforced glass, as to be expected...' Crump casually threw the hammer away then he inspected the generator there were many buttons. 'One of these buttons shuts down the generator but if I press the wrong button our exit might block or the shutters around the Crystal Star closes then all chances of us getting it are wasted.' Crump started to phase up and down the room. 'Got it!' He then suddenly bellowed, Crump took a gun out of his pocket he started to shoot at the glass.

After some time, patience and a lot of bullets the glass finally scattered, the shutters slowly started to close, Crump yanked the Crystal Star out of the generator then the door also started to close, Crump quickly started to run closely followed by the two soldiers.

After Lord Crump and the soldiers left the cabin he held the Crystal Star above his head. 'Soldiers!' He shouted: 'We survived that deathtrap! We have our prize! We shall make our...'

Lord Crump was stopped by a bright light in the sky, followed by a ball of fire and a very loud explosion, then pieces of The Blade rained down from above. '... Well...' Lord Crump stammered: '... there goes our ride...' He slowly continued, then he saw four figures descending with the lift. '... And Mario and his gang survived! Soldiers we run for the exit now! If Mario catches up with us...' Crump didn't have to finish his sentence all soldiers started to run like maniacs.

Then all of a sudden Crump saw Mario getting closer.

Mario used his shadow magic to leap over Lord Crump, blocking the path of the X-Naut Commander. 'Buh buh huh huh, so yet again you are a thorn in my side.' Lord Crump looked around him.

'There is no escape this time Lord Crump, you can run but I will be faster, you can Duel me but I will be stronger, why don't you hand me over the Crystal Star? It is over you can clearly see that.'

Crump chuckled: 'You think I would give up? I will not fail, no matter if it costs me my life!' Crump took a remote control from his pocket it had one huge red button on it. 'Mario, I had my soldiers place bombs all around the forest, when I press this button the timer will be set to five minutes.' Lord Crump's finger hanged above the button then slowly he pressed it.

'Buh buh buh huh huh, and with that POW... I'm gone!' Crump started to run two X-Nauts jumped out of the bushes.

'Mario, Goombella, Luigi you go I'll take these two.' Mallow said he activated his Duel Disk, the rest started to chase Crump.

Halfway the Boggly Woods Crump looked behind him, he saw Mario, Goombella and Luigi gaining on him. 'Rats, can't seem to lose them.' Crump gasped, he whistled a group of soldiers leaped from the bushes, Mario roared a black mist covered the area blinding the soldiers.

After one more minute running the exit came in sight. 'Buh huh huh, made it!' Crump gasped he was out of breath.

Suddenly someone leaped over Crump, it was Mario, he casted his magic a dark barrier erupted in front of the exit, Crump stopped running Luigi and Goombella also stopped, Mallow came running from the distance.

'It's over Crump, you can only escape if I remove the barrier, turn off the bomb or we all die.' Mario folded his arms.

Lord Crump started to laugh: 'I don't care Mario, Sir Grodus needs the Crystal Star, even if I die here I'm taking all of you with me, Azrael or Grave can come here after the explosion they can take my Crystal Star and the one you hold together with the Treasure Map! This time Mario! This time the X-Nauts win! In ten seconds!'

Mario closed his eyes he waited.

'Three.' Lord Crump counted down: 'Two, one.'

When nothing happened Lord Crump took the remote control, he pressed the button a few times. 'I don't understand, this was supposed to be my moment! How did this go wrong?' Crump panicked.

'I made it go wrong.' A female voice said, then Bow appeared from behind a tree. 'Mario you set this up?' Mallow asked.

'Yes I did, I suspected Lord Crump would do something like this, I saw a generator with many wires attached to it inside the Boggly Tree, I asked Bow to find out what to do with it.'

Bow unfolded her fan. 'I disabled the bomb, Lord Crump you have been a nuisance, I will be the one who deals with you.' She said.

'Everyone we can relax now.' Mario said: 'We all deserve our rest.'

Crump looked at the soldiers around him, Mario held up his hand and created black flames in them, the soldiers leaped away most of them were cowering behind trees and bushes. 'Damn you cowards!' Crump scoffed, then he activated his Duel Disk the left glass of his goggles started to glow yellow, Bow unfolded her fan it changed into a Duel Disk, she took her D-Gazer from under the Duel Disk. _'AR vision - link established.'_

'Duel!' Both Crump and Bow shouted.

(Bow: 8000) - (Lord Crump: 8000)

'I shall open this Duel.' Bow said, she gracefully drew her opening hand.

'I Summon Gellenduo to aid me.' Before Bow two small, cute-looking Fairies appeared, one was green the other was pink. (1700 ATK)

'Next I set a card facedown.' She continued the card appeared behind Gellenduo. 'I end my turn.'

'A Fairy Deck? This could get interesting.' Mario mumbled.

'Buh buh buh huh huh, this is a Duel, not a cute monster contest.' Crump laughed, he drew his card. 'I shall show you a real monster! I summon X-Head Cannon!' A blue with yellow machine appeared in front of Crump, it had arms but no legs, two cannons stuck out of its shoulders. (1800 ATK)

'Next I Equip Z-Metal Tank from my hand to X-Head Cannon!' Crump continued, he played the monster card as a Spell card. 'This increases the attack power of my X-Head Cannon with 600.' Sparks appeared around X-Head Cannon. (1800- 2400 ATK)

'X-Head Cannon attacks!' Crump commanded, the two shoulder-cannons aimed at the Gellenduo. 'I activate my Spell card!' Bow shouted: 'Ego Boost!' Suddenly Gellenduo became stronger. (1700- 2700 ATK)

The two Fairies both leaped out of the way of the cannon-fire, then they crushed X-Head Cannon between their bodies. 'I use the Effect of Z-Metal Tank, I destroy it instead of X-Head Cannon.' Crump said, he removed the card from his Duel Disk, X-Head Cannon became weaker. (2400- 1800 ATK)

(Bow: 8000) - (Lord Crump: 7700)

'I set a facedown card and I end my turn.' Crump said, it appeared behind his monster.

Bow drew her card. 'Gellenduo attacks X-Head Cannon!' She commanded.

'Got you there!' Crump shouted. 'I activate my set Shrink!' The Spell card spun around, suddenly Gellenduo shrunk to twice its size. (1700- 850 ATK) 'In that case I send Honest from my Hand to the Graveyard which means my Gellenduo gains attack equal to your monster!' The double Fairy became stronger again. (850- 2650 ATK)

Again X-Head Cannon got crushed between the two Fairies.

(Bow: 8000) - (Lord Crump: 6850)

'Now in my Main Phase 2 I use Monster Reborn!' The holy Ankh appeared on the Field, a male Fairy with majestic white wings appeared a bright light shone behind him. (1000 ATK) 'I use the Effect of Honest during my Main Phase I can retrieve it.' Honest disappeared as Bow took the card from her Duel Disk she added it back to her hand. 'I end my turn.' She stated.

'You can't hide behind your Gellenduo forever! Won't be long before you lost your Honest forever.' Crump shouted he sounded irritated, he aggressively drew his card.

'I summon Y-Dragon Head!' Crump stated a mechanical red dragon swooped over the Field sparks of electricity came out of its mouth. (1500 ATK) 'Next I use Monster Reborn so I can summon Z-Metal Tank!' Next to the red dragon a yellow tank appeared it consisted out of a yellow orb attached to two huge caterpillars. (1500 ATK)

'Time for Contact Fusion!' Crump shouted he pointed his right hand in the air when he shouted it, the caterpillars of Z-Metal Tank opened up revealing two laser guns in them, the top of Z-Metal Tank shoved open, Y-Dragon head folded its wings, and its head retracted, Y-Dragon Head clicked onto Z-Metal Tank. (2100 ATK)

'This is YZ-Tank Dragon.' Crump said: 'Now I activate a Spell card from my hand, Book of Moon!' Honest disappeared and got replaced by a facedown card. 'Got you now little lady! I send one card from my hand to the Graveyard so that my Dragon Cannon can destroy a facedown monster on the Field!' The Dragon Cannon charged its laser cannons, the tank blew up the facedown card. 'Now direct attack!' The tank charged its lasers again, Bow covered her face with her arms then a barrage of lasers washed over her.

(Bow: 5900) - (Lord Crump: 6850)

'Buh buh buh huh huh, I shall end my turn here.'

Bow said nothing she quickly drew her card.

'I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen.' Bow said a Spell card appeared on the Field, several pillars appeared besides Bow, red curtains hung between the pillars, at the end of the room stood a small stage with a throne flanked by two statues. 'When I control no monsters this card allows me to Special Summon a Fairy.' Bow took one card from her hand. 'I summon majestic Mech - Goryu!' In front of Bow a majestic creature appeared it was a dragon made of pure light covered in white armor, its had two mechanical wings on its chest segment that kept it in the air. (2900 ATK)

'Destroy YZ-Tank Dragon!' Bow commanded, the dragon roared then a beam of light blew up Crump's machine.

(Bow: 5900) - (Lord Crump: 6050)

I end my turn.' Bow stated.

Lord Crump drew his card. 'I activate Card of Demise to fill my hand.' Crump played the Spell card then he drew five cards.

'First I use Premature Burial.' Lord Crump started, X-Head Cannon reappeared on his side of the Field. (1800 ATK)

'I Summon Y-Dragon Head!' Crump continued, the red, mechanical dragon reappeared on the Field. (1500 ATK) 'Contact Fusion!' The back of Y-Dragon Head opened up, X-Head Cannon clicked into it. (2200 ATK)

'XY-Dragon Cannon, can destroy a face-up Spell or Trap card when I discard a card from my hand.' Crump took one card from his hand, the Dragon cannon charged its lasers and blew away Valhalla.

'I set a facedown card and end my turn.' Crump stated a facedown card appeared behind the Dragon Cannon.

(Bow: 5900) - (Lord Crump: 4150)

'My turn again.' Bow stated she drew her card.

'First I set a facedown card.' The card appeared behind Goryu.

'Next I summon Honest.' The Fairy appeared with a bright flash of light. (1100 ATK) 'Goryu destroy that Dragon Cannon!' The dragon fired its beam, Dragon Cannon was cut in half vertically the two halves exploded.

'Honest direct attack!' Bow shouted, a beam of light hit Lord Crump in his stomach, he took a few paces backwards.

(Bow: 5900) - (Lord Crump: 2650)

'I return Honest back to my hand.' Bow said, she removed the card from her Duel Disk Honest disappeared in a flash of light.

'I'll end my turn here.'

Crump drew his card. 'I activate Pot of Greed.' The happy pot appeared on the Field, Crump drew two cards.

'I activate my Trap card!' Crump shouted, his Call of The Haunted spun around. 'Last turn I discarded a Z-Metal Tank for the effect of Dragon Cannon.' In front of Crump the yellow tank reappeared. (1500 ATK)

'Next I summon from my hand X-Head Cannon!' The blue machine appeared next to the Z-Metal Tank. (1800 ATK)

'Contact Fusion!' Crump bellowed, the hatch on Z-Metal Tank opened up, the cannons appeared out of its caterpillars, X-Head Cannon clicked into the hatch. (2400 ATK) 'With XZ-Tank Cannon, I discard one card from my hand to destroy your facedown card.' Crump stated, he discarded the card then a barrage of lasers destroyed Bow's set Widespread Ruin.

'I set a facedown card and end my turn.' Crump played the card in his Disk it appeared facedown on the Field.

Bow slowly drew her card. 'I summon Honest!' She shouted the shining fairy reappeared on the Field. (1100 ATK)

'Goryu destroy the Tank Cannon!' The beam of light cut the machine in half. 'Honest direct attack!' Another beam of light struck Crump in his stomach.

(Bow: 5900) - (Lord Crump: 1050)

'Then I shall return Honest back to my hand and end my turn.' The Fairy disappeared as she retrieved the card.

Crump was smiling as he drew his card. 'Buh buh buh huh huh! This time I win! But first I activate my Trap card! Return from the Different Dimension!' The Trap card spun around. 'I pay half of my Life Points to activate this card.' Lord Crump said.

(Bow: 5900) - (Lord Crump: 525)

Then a huge void opened one Z-Metal Tank dropped out. (1500 ATK) Followed by two X-Head Cannons. (1800 ATK x2) And finally two Y-Dragon Heads. (1500 x2) 'Contact Fusion! Summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!' First the hatch on Z-Metal Tank opened, the laser cannons came out of the caterpillars, then the bottom of Y-Dragon Head opened a metal ball came out it's head retracted then the hatch on its back opened and the red machine clicked onto Z-Metal Tank finally X-Head Cannon clicked onto Y-Dragon Head. (2800 ATK)

'Next I summon Z-Metal Tank!' The yellow tank appeared on the Field again. (1500 ATK) 'Why stop at one if you can have two?' Crump said. 'Contact Fusion!' The remaining X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon head and Z-Metal Tank combined into a second XYZ-Dragon Cannon. (2800 ATK)

'I use the effect of Dragon Cannon by discarding one card I can destroy any card on the Field!' Crump put one of his card in the Graveyard, a barrage of lasers blew away Goryu. 'Double direct attack!' Both Dragon Cannons started to fire away their lasers, Bow held her Duel Disk in front of her face, she cringed when the lasers hit her.

(Bow: 300) - (Lord Crump: 525)

'Buh buh buh huh huh huh! I shall not lose to a wench like yourself!' Crump gloated. 'But before I end my turn I activate Card Destruction!' Crump activated the last card from his hand, Bow discarded four cards then drew four new cards. 'That gets rid of Honest, now I can end my turn.'

Bow looked at her hand, she had no monsters Bow drew her card. _'Still no monster, then I have to gamble everything on these two cards.'_ She thought. 'Alright I set two facedown cards and I end my turn.' The two cards appeared in her Spell/Trap Zone.

'Buh buh huh huh huh, and so it ends!' Crump laughed, he drew his card.

'I discard the card from my hand to destroy your left set card!' The lasers charged. 'Then I activate it!' Bow replied, the card spun around revealing a Spell card. 'The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! With this card I summon Winged Kuriboh from my Deck!' One of the most famous monsters in existence appeared on the Field, it was a fuzz-ball with small hands and feet it had two wings growing out of its back. (200 DEF)

'Now you're just stalling, if I destroy that Winged Kuriboh you take no damage for the rest of this turn, but I still attack it! XYZ-Dragon Cannon attack!' Bow closed her eyes. 'I activate my second Spell card!' She shouted: 'Transcendent Wings! I send Winged Kuriboh to my Graveyard together with the last two cards from my hand!' Bow discarded her cards then Winged Kuriboh started to glow with a bright light.

When the light faded Winged Kuriboh was now held by a majestic-looking dragon it had a white body with golden armor around its neck and tail, two huge angel-like wings stuck out of its back. (300 ATK)

Crump narrowed his eyes. 'Meet my Winged Kuriboh LV10!' Bow shouted.

'You played it in attack mode? That thing must have some effect, you want me to attack it, but I won't I shall end my Battle Phase...' But Bow stopped Crump. 'Your fate is sealed already, I activate the effect of Winged Kuriboh LV10! Which I can do during your Battle Phase, and I activated it before you could end your Battle Phase!'

Lord Crump gasped as the dragon took flight a bright light blinded everyone, when the light faded the two XYZ-Dragon cannons were gone.

'Winged Kuriboh LV10 destroys all monsters on the Field by sacrificing itself, then you take damage equal to the original attack of all destroyed monsters.' Crump wanted to say some bad words but he was stopped by Winged Kuriboh who dive-bombed into him, Crump was blown away by sheer force.

(Bow: 300) - (Lord Crump: 0)

Meanwhile the residents of the Great Boggly Tree came looking where the ruckus came from when they saw Lord Crump on his back they started to murmur, Crump was helped up by his soldiers, Bow's Duel Disk changed back into a fan. 'So Lord Crump.' Mario said: 'Hand over the Crystal Star.'

Crump took a few steps back. 'I must take my losses here...' Crump took the Crystal Star and threw it on the ground, Mario snapped his fingers the barrier blocking the exit disappeared. 'There are more Crystal Stars Mario! Next time I shall win! And with that... POW I'm gone!'

Mario and the others watched as Lord Crump and the soldiers run out of the forest, the people of the Great Boggly Tree were watching and cheering. Mario picked up the emerald-green star from the ground: 'Finally we got the Emerald Star and all thanks to you Bow.'

Bow started to blush. 'Mario.' Mallow spoke: 'Now that Bow helped us, doesn't that mean she is a huge target?'

Mario put his hand on Mallow's shoulder. 'I have told her that...' Mario started but Bow interrupted him.

'I did it of my own free will, I knew the consequences but I had to protect the Boggly Woods and besides I can hold my own.' Bow was smiling.

'You have Numbers don't you?' Mario then asked.

'Wait what?' Mallow stammered. 'Numbers?' Luigi and Goombella shouted. Bow chuckled. 'Well you would have found out eventually.' She casually said. 'Bow I can sense your power how did you got so strong?' Mario asked.

'Have you heard of Twilight Town?' Bow asked, nobody answered: 'Twilight Town is a secret place hidden in Rogueport.' She continued: 'There is actually a cure for the Nephilim though only a Celestian can cure it and only when a person became one.' Bow paused for a second she saw the confused looks on their faces.

'Seems you didn't knew this, let me explain.' Bow said: 'The Nephilim know a few stages, the first is the normal Nephilim, they are born from other Nephilim these creatures cannot be cured, most of the Shroob Assassins you faced were normal Nephilim.'

Bow continued her explanation: 'Then there is the Parasite, you know what happens then the Nephilim becomes a mindless beast, finally we have the Shadows, these are a more evolved form of a Nephilim, they can become a Shadow if they are strong enough, there is no limit to a Shadow's power a Shadow can actually control their parasite if they choose so, when they control their parasite they split their power but a Shadow does not have to control their parasite if they do not a Shadow becomes ten times as strong.'

'So Princess Shroob was a Shadow then?' Mario asked.

'She was indeed.' Bow replied: 'But Princess Shroob is considered one of the weakest, to let you know the Shadow Queen is also a Shadow considered one of the strongest and Marilyn, Vivian and Beldam are Shadows as well.' Bow paused again. 'I see.' Mario replied.

'But now.' Bow continued: 'There is one more type of Nephilim, the turned Nephilim, these are originally human, those humans either accepted to become Nephilim or they were forced to become one.' Bow concluded.

'Bow you said humans who turned into Nephilim can be cured right?' Mario asked. 'Yes and that is what happened to me, as a child I was taken by a Nephilim, this Nephilim wanted a cure so he made me a Nephilim forcing me to find a cure to save myself. I looked for years the Nephilim who turned me eventually died to his parasite, then one day I found a wounded Celestian, the Celestian thought I would kill him, but I helped him, the Celestian wanted to thank me, he would give me anything I wanted, well I wanted to see the Celestian leader Minerva.' Bow turned around facing away from Mario.

'Minerva cured me, but I stayed a Nephilim an outcast, that is why I found Twilight Town where people like me could live in peace. After I established Twilight Town I worked with Star Heaven that is where I got the power to handle Numbers.' Bow started to walk toward the Great Boggly Tree: 'I will make sure all X-Naut Soldiers are gone then I will help with connecting the generator and after that I will return to Twilight Town I just got a message some Nephilim is raising trouble there.'

Mario nodded: 'Bow!' He shouted: 'When you need help, call us, we help where we can!'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Mario and his allies once again return to the Thousand-Year Door, what will they find this time? It won't be Exodus that I can tell.**

 **Rozalin and Grave meanwhile discover some rumors of Nephilim.**

 **And Bowser once again follows the trail of a Crystal Star.**

 **'A 'Fawful' Surprise.' Coming next.**


	18. A 'Fawful' Surprise

**18\. A ''Fawful'' Surprise.**

 **Once again Mario and the gang return to the Thousand-Year Door with another Crystal Star.**

 **This time Exodus is not waiting for them to come.**

 **Bowser's Mansion:**

Bowser was phasing up and down in his room, when suddenly Kammy entered. 'Bowser, found another one!' She yelled, Bowser stopped phasing around and turned his attention to Kammy. 'So let me guess, we now go there only to find out Mario took it?' Bowser sneered.

'Well, I did send some scouts and they have seen Mario and a legion of X-Naut soldiers and Azrael whom you know.'

Bowser roared then he took a wooden chair throwing it against a wall in anger, the chair broke. 'Damn! Too late again...' Bowser then calmed down.

'Wait a second, you mentioned Azrael and X-Naut soldiers? Gwa ha ha ha ha! Bwa ha ha ha! Mario will be crushed by Azrael and the X-Nauts! That Crystal Star will be ours!'

Kammy shook her head: 'Bowser from a logical standpoint, you have never defeated Mario. Mario is with a group if he will be crushed by Azrael and an army of X-Naut soldiers how will you be able to beat them with only the two of us?' Bowser looked at Kammy but he said nothing.

'Yeah you got a point there and knowing Mario he has won against against these odds that Crystal Star is lost to us.'

Kammy took a chair she sat down and turned on the television, the program showed a shot an island floating in the sky. 'Do you have what it takes?' A raw man's voice roared. 'Come to the Glitz Pit today and take the challenge!' Kammy noticed Bowser's interest was piqued.

'Win the challenge and get to take on Rawk Hawk! For the grand prize!' The floating island disappeared and changed to a shot of a muscular guy holding a large champion belt with a star-shaped object in the middle.'

Bowser turned the television off. 'That's it, that is a Crystal Star, has to be and the only thing I need to do is beat some dude named Rawk Hawk, with a name like that he has to be a pushover.'

Kammy sighted: 'Bowser you do realize strong Duelists from all around will be gathered there.' Bowser looked at Kammy then scratched his chin. 'Yes but how about this, I don't enter the tournament, we simply wait until all the hot shots are taking each other down, then when they are all tired of a day Dueling and lost their focus I enter, take out the one who will Duel Rawk Hawk, the crowd probably paid to see Rawk Hawk Dueling, so the organization has only one choice to let me Duel!'

Kammy slowly started to clap: 'That Bowser is brilliant! People don't want to see someone who just lost a Duel Dueling the champion, the organization also does not want an uprising and Rawk Hawk cannot refuse that Duel because of image-loss.'

Bowser laughed: 'Exactly! And that is why I am a genius!'

Then Kammy stopped Bowser: 'One more thing though, Glitzville is an island floating in the sky it can only be entered through a blimp, that blimp has the only clearance to land there.' Kammy spoke.

'I have an idea to get clearance to land there.'

Bowser and Kammy entered an old strip of sand that could be used as landing strip, on the landing strip stood a huge thing covered under protection cover. 'Bowser why are we here?' Kammy asked.

'For this.' Bowser proudly said as he pulled away the protection cover, under it stood a white fighter jet with the Nimbus logo on it.

'A fighter jet... from the Nimbus air force...' Kammy stood their with her mouth open. 'Yeah awesome isn't it!' Bowser was still looking proud: 'It was a present.' Bowser added. 'A... present?' Kammy repeated dumbfounded.

'You know when I went up against Smithy, I ran with that guy Mallow, his parents were the leaders of Nimbus, when we saved them and defeated Dimentio Mallow's parents were so happy they wanted to reward us...' Bowser explained. 'So your choice of reward was a fighter jet?' Kammy shook her head: 'Unbelievable they agreed to it.'

Bowser opened the door of the jet. 'Well this will be my way in, no way they refuse a fighter jet from Nimbus.' Bowser stepped into the jet.

'And you know how to fly this?' Kammy stammered. 'Well I did get it here didn't I?' Bowser replied.

 **Some time later:**

Bowser saw it in the distance, a floating island, the island was held in the air by numerous balloons under the island, Bowser could also see some cooling vents in the sides of the island, there were also huge propellers attached to the island, the island itself was lively to say the least there were neon signs for casino's and the Glitz Pit everywhere, there were several smaller stands selling all sorts of merchandise, food and drinks, on the western side of the island stood three hotels and several building were the staff and participants of the tournament resided, the eastern side of the island stood full with bars and casino's and in the center of the island stood the largest building of the island, the neon sign on the roof made clear that this was the Glitz Pit Arena, at the back side of the arena was a small strip left were the blimp could land.

The moment Bowser entered the airspace of Glitzville he got an incoming message, Bowser opened the communication channel. 'You approach private airspace, but we can see you flying a jet of the Nimbus Air-force, state your name and business.' A rough male voice spoke.

'Yeah this is Bowser from the Nimbus Air-force, I need permission to land.' Bowser replied.

'Sir I am sorry but that would be impossible, this landing space is reserved for the blimp, I must ask you to turn around and head back.' The male voice said.

Bowser thought for a moment then he pressed some buttons, the jet stopped in mid-air and started hovering. 'Sir are you watching?' Bowser asked. 'Yes I am.' The voice replied: 'I see that you can hover your jet, can you land it this way?' He asked. 'Can do sir.' Bowser replied. 'Then land your jet in the lit area.'

 **Unknown location: Sir Grodus' room.**

Grodus was looking at an television screen, an X-Naut Soldier was visible on the screen, Grave was leaning against a wall with his arms folded, Azrael was sitting on the floor he seemed to be annoyed and Crump was sitting on a chair looking at the ceiling avoiding eye-contact.

'So.' Grodus said looking at the soldier on the screen. 'If I understand you correctly, some announcer of the Glitz Pit Arena just confirmed that there is a Crystal Star there?'

The soldier nodded: 'Exactly Sir, I saw it myself an announcement, the guy told there was a tournament there and the winner of that tournament would face the current champion Rawk Hawk, they showed the champion belt it clearly had a golden Crystal Star on it.'

Grave sighted: 'Well now we know that I will be going.' Grave looked at Azrael, Azrael gave Grave a quick nod, Grave ignored it. 'Crump good luck.' Grave sneered then Grodus stopped him. 'Grave this mission is about the Nephilim, chances are Mario will be there, do not try to fight him, if he beats you to the Crystal Star let it go, if you can take the Crystal Star then do so, I want that Nephilim down not you.' Grave gave Grodus the thumbs-up then he walked away.'

Then Grodus turned his attention to Azrael and Crump.

'Before you start yelling Grodus, this is not my fault.' Azrael said, he nimbly stood up: 'I had a plan ready, burn down the forest, we would have found the room beneath the Great Boggly Tree, I could have blown it open taken the Crystal Star and be out, but Crump here had other plans, but that was just my opinion my mission was to deal with Mario, I did and lost.'

Azrael started to walk away. 'Wait Azrael.' Grodus said, Azrael stopped.

'Yes?' The demon replied. 'What did you find out about Mario?' Grodus asked. 'Well I found out that Grave was right Mario is powerful and his power is increasing, but he cannot fully control it yet, survive long enough against his magic and he gets exhausted, and one more thing I found interesting his friends seem to give him fighting power.' With these words Azrael walked away.

As soon as Azrael closed the door Grodus turned his attention to Crump, Grodus didn't speak. 'You're not gonna yell?' Crump asked.

'No I am not, this defeat interests me, you know I find it interesting that you had the upper hand, got the Crystal Star and lost it right before the exit of the forest.' Grodus took place behind his desk. 'Well, I tried to resolve it peacefully, when the mayor didn't want to cooperate I used a full invasion force, I used Azrael to keep Mario busy while I used one of his friends as hostage, I gave myself the time to get the Crystal Star when Mario and his gang were fighting Magnus von Grapple, when I noticed Mario was chasing me I was prepared to sacrifice myself bu blowing up Boggly Woods, somehow Mario was prepared for that as he foiled it, when I was ready to fight his crew they were all exhausted and some of them unable to fight, but that wench Bow showed up and defeated me.'

'Bow? So another one meddled in our plans, interesting I have to look into this Bow, Crump you haven't failed nobody could know some powerful wench would interfere.' Crump sighted in relieve he wanted to stand up. 'However...' Grodus slowly said: 'The thing I am mad about is you destroyed a perfectly battle ship, one-million dollars, you destroyed a top-of-the-art Duel Robot five-million dollar not to talk about all those bombs you used to rig the forest and you pay it back.' Crump gulped: 'How?' He asked. 'I don't care, find treasure, steal rare cards you figure it out, now go!' Crump quickly left the room.

Grave entered his room Rozalin and Pandora were busy playing chess.

'I need to go tomorrow.' Grave said as he dropped himself on his bed.

'Off to fight Mario again?' Pandora asked without looking up from the game. 'Actually not, I need to go to Glitzville there is a rather powerful Nephilim there my mission is to take it down.' This time Pandora looked up from the game. 'Brother I know you will fight Mario, you always will.' She sighted Grave scratched his chin. 'Well there is a Crystal Star there so Mario might be there and there is some kind of tournament in Glitzville maybe if Mario enters the tournament I might just do the same.'

Rozalin moved her rook. 'Pandora checkmate.' She said, Pandora sighted: 'Not again? That is about the fifth time.'

Then Rozalin stood up: 'Grave can you promise me one thing?' Grave looked at Rozalin: 'It will be a friendly game I do need to scope out the place, best way to do so is by Dueling and I know Mario is a worthy opponent he will give me enough time to scope out the place.'

Then Grave let himself drop from the bed, he sat on the ground cross-legged, then he took an electric guitar from under his bed.

'Grave you never struck me as a musical type.' Rozalin said Grave said nothing, instead he started to play a soft tune. 'Well.' He said after a while: 'Actually I am, but there is this one song that interests me the most, a song from way back when Pandora and I were still together, it is a Celestian song it tells that there can be hope in even dire times and that there can be good even in darkness.'

Rozalin expected some soft, calm music but Grave instead started to play some rock melody. 'My brother forgot to mention this song was originally written by Caedis and Caedis is not the type for calm songs.' Pandora said, then Grave stopped playing. 'Yeah I got the guitar good, I got the rhythm down.' Then Grave closed his eyes he started to play a different tune, after a few seconds Pandora suddenly started to sing in a strange language, Rozalin knew this was the original Celestian language she could really hear the emotion in Pandora's voice, although Rozalin didn't understand the language she felt the meaning of the words.

After the first verse Grave started to sing the chorus, Rozalin would have expected Grave to have a raw voice but it was actually soft and calm Rozalin got goosebumps then after the chorus Grave and Pandora finished the song together, the calming voice of Grave combined with the emotion filled voice of Pandora made Rozalin cry at the end.

Grave then placed his arm around Rozalin and softly pulled her against him. 'I don't know why, but I have the urge to protect you.' Grave then spoke: 'To me you are like a sister, I swear if anyone hurts you I'll rip them apart myself.'

 **The blimp to Glitzville, one hour before Mario arrives.**

Grave sat in the back of the blimp, he had cloaked himself with black robes and a hood, he wore his Duel Disk around his left arm so people naturally assumed he was to participate at the Glitz Pit Arena.

When the blimp landed Grave noticed the Nimbus fighter jet. 'Wonder why that is here.' Grave muttered before he stood up, people made way for him as he slowly moved to the exit.

Grave looked around Glitzville. 'Seems Mario isn't here yet, nor can I sense the Nephilim yet, I should look around here tonight, but first to find me a hotel room.'

 **Rogueport, sewer near the Thousand-Year Door.**

Mario and his friends stepped in the round room where the Thousand-Year Door was, two people were standing on the pedestal their backs turned to the entrance. 'So you really think you can pry open the door? It is pretty big see.' Mario motioned everyone to stop.

'My machine will be able to blow this door out, once we do so I HAVE TREASURE! Then off to find the red man who I hate for FURY!'

The second one bellowed, the first one scratched himself behind his back.

'Yeah I have all faith in you see, but your machine is rather big, won't fit into the sewers see.' The first one replied, the second one shook his head.

'Then we shall level the town, blow a big hole to reach this room!'

Then all of a sudden the first figure turned around: 'Boss we have guests.' He said, the second one also turned around. 'It is Mr. Red! Drawn like a moth to my fire of sweet, salty REVENGE!'

'Fawful and Popple?' Mallow gasped, I thought we captured you Popple.' Mario added. 'O yes you did, but Fawful found me and freed me see...' Fawful then interrupted him: 'No need to tell them Popple, soon Fawful will put an end to them, finally I have FURY!'

Then Mario stepped to the front. 'You want me don't you Fawful?'

Popple looked at Fawful then at Mario and back at Fawful. 'The Shadow Thief stands down, as do your minions Mr. Red.' Mario signaled his friends they backed away as did Popple.

Fawful's left half of his glasses started to glow yellow. _'AR vision - Link established.'_ The computer voice sounded as Mario also activated his D-Gazer. 'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Mario: 8000) - (Fawful: 8000)

'Mr. Red may begin.' Fawful said, Mario drew his opening hand Fawful did the same. 'I summon Spartan in attack mode!' Mario shouted, the proud warrior leaped on Mario's Field. (1600 ATK) 'Turn end.'

Fawful laughed as he drew his card. 'Oh no here it comes...' Mallow sighted, Luigi and Goombella looked at Mallow.

'At the end of this I have CHORTLES! And you will be crying sweet tears of defeat!' Fawful drew a card from his hand. 'I activate Sacred Sword of Seven Stars!' Fawful shouted he played the Spell card. 'Fawful discards Red-Eyes Toon Dragon so he can draw two cards.' Fawful explained, he discarded one card from his hand then he drew two cards.

'Now I activate Toon World!' Fawful happily shouted, as soon as he played the card a purple book reading the name ''Toon World'' written in multicolor letters appeared, the book spun open and a pop-up of a medieval town appeared.

(Mario: 8000) - (Fawful: 7000)

'Next Fawful summons Toon Cyber Dragon!' A shadow fell from the sky inside Toon World, the book started to shake and then a smaller, more cute version of Cyber Dragon stuck its head out, for a cartoon it had mean-looking, sharp teeth and big eyes. (2100 ATK)

'Continuing Fawful activates Monster Reborn!' The holy Ankh appeared and yet another shadow fell in Toon World, next to Cyber Dragon a cute-looking black dragon with red eyes appeared. (2400 ATK) 'Meet Fawful's Red-Eyes Toon Dragon! This monster allows Fawful to special summon a Toon from his hand.'

Fawful carefully took a card from his hand, a third shadow fell into Toon World and this time a cartoon version of Dark Magician appeared. (2500 ATK) 'I activate the effect of Toon Dark Magician! Fawful discards one Toon card from his hand.' Fawful showed the card it was Toon Table of Content. 'Now Fawful Summons one Toon from his Deck!' A forth shadow dropped into Toon World and the cartoon version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared. (3000 ATK)

'Finally Fawful activates Magic Reflector.' A Spell card briefly appeared on the Field, a barrier appeared around the card Toon World.

'So to sum it up.' Mallow said: 'Fawful has Toon World which allows him to attack directly with Toon monsters unless Mario controls one, then he controls Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, Red-Eyes Toon Dragon, Toon Dark Magician and Toon Cyber Dragon, when Mario destroys Toon World Fawful would lose but Magic Reflector protects the book.' Luigi looked at Mallow. 'Come on, my bro can handle it!'

Mallow shook his head: 'Maybe not, he is in luck Fawful cannot attack the turn a Toon is summoned, but Mario faces 10.000 points of direct damage, so unless he manages to destroy one of them he is finished next turn.' Goombella looked away tears formed in her eyes.

'Yeah! Way to go boss! You can take down Mario see!' Popple shouted.

'I can indeed! That is why I am the great Fawful! The great Fawful full of FURY and CHORTLES but mostly FURY!'

 _'Darn, I need to take out two of his monsters now, if I only take down one and he has Toon Rollback he can attack twice with one Toon monster.'_ Mario thought. 'Okay Fawful I draw!' Mario shouted, he looked over his hand. 'I summon Thousand Blades!' In front of Mario the warrior holding thousand weapons on his back appeared, he drew one of them to use in combat. (1300 ATK) 'I use Thousand Blades' Effect! By discarding one Heroic card from my hand, I can special summon one Heroic Monster from my Deck!' Mario showed Fawful one Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades and he discarded it. 'I special summon War Hammer from my Deck!' Next to Thousand Blades the warrior clad in heavy armor appeared, he carried his gigantic war-hammer casually over his shoulder. (2100 ATK)

Thousand Blades knelt down and defended himself with his weapon. (1100 DEF)

'Next I create the Overlay Network with Thousand Blades and Spartan!' The two monsters changed into two brown orbs, the black vortex opened. 'Xyz Summon! Come forth Excalibur!' Mario shouted, out of the vortex the heavy armored warrior carrying the legendary sword appeared. (2000 ATK) 'I Detach the two materials from Excalibur to double its attack power!' Mario shouted, the sword Excalibur started to glow with power. (2000- 4000 ATK)

'War Hammer destroy Toon Cyber Dragon!' The warrior readied its hammer then took a leap and smashed the hammer with the pointy edge through the Toon monster, Cyber Dragon got crosses in its eyes a ridiculously large tongue rolled out of its mouth then it exploded in a bonfire of fire and confetti taking War-hammer out with it.

'Excalibur destroy Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!' The warrior heaved his sword then charged in, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon's eyes popped out of its head, it started to run dodging Excalibur left and right then the dragon seem to have lost the monster it stuck out his tongue at Mario, at that moment Excalibur landed on top of Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon ending the life of the dragon with one strike of his sword.

(Mario: 8000) - (Fawful: 6000)

'I'll end my turn here.' Mario said.

'Fawful's turn! Draw!' Fawful shouted, he drew his card. 'Fawful activates the effect Red-Eyes Toon Dragon!' Fawful showed Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon the cute dragon dropped from the sky, then popped out of Toon World it stuck out its tongue at Mario making farting sounds as it did it. (3000 ATK) 'Next Fawful uses Toon Dark Magician!' Fawful took a card from his hand it was ''Toon Mask'' he discarded the card. 'Fawful special summons another Red-Eyes Toon Dragon!' The moment the second Red-Eyes appeared it started to fight with the first one. 'Stop that!' Fawful bellowed the two dragons looked at each other then turned their backs to each other. (2400 ATK)

'Now Fawful has FURY with Toon Rollback!' He shouted, the Spell card appeared. 'Toon Dark Magician is the target.' Toon Dark Magician started to glow briefly.

'Now Red-Eyes Toon Dragon attacks!' The small dragon started to inhale some air, it swell up as a balloon to, then it exhumed a fireball that was twice its size, Mario shielded himself with his arms.

(Mario: 5600) - (Fawful: 6000)

 _'If this was a Shadow Game I would have been burned, seems Fawful doesn't know how to create one.'_ Mario thought, but his thoughts were interrupted. 'Toon Dark Magician your turn!' Fawful shouted, the Spellcaster stretched out his legs leaping from the book, he hovered above Mario Dark Magician casted his Spell at Mario, again Mario shielded himself with his arms.

(Mario: 3100) - (Fawful: 6000)

For his second attack Toon Dark Magician casted his spell again, this time it backfired blowing up in his own face, instead the Spellcaster decided to whack Mario on his head with his staff multiple times.

(Mario: 600) - (Fawful: 6000)

'I activate the effect of Thousand Blades in my Graveyard, when I take damage I can summon him!' Mario shouted, a hole in the ground opened and Thousand Blades leaped back out. (1300 ATK)

'Fawful ends his turn.' Fawful said, Excalibur's attack points returned back to normal. (4000- 2000 ATK)

'Then it is my turn to draw.' Mario said, he quickly drew his card.

'I use my Spell card Riryoku!' As Mario played the card it appeared on the Field a light shot out of the card piercing Red-Eyes Toon Dragon then the same light enveloped Excalibur. (Red-Eyes Toon Dragon: 2400- 1200 ATK, Excalibur: 2000- 3200 ATK)

'Thousand Blades destroy the weakened Red-Eyes Toon Dragon!' Mario shouted, the dragon tried to flee from the warrior but Thousand Blades started to throw weapons until he pierced the Toon dragon through its chest. 'Now Excalibur destroy the Blue-Eyes!' Mario shouted, Excalibur heaved his sword then took a leap, the Blue-Eyes also tried to run, but Thousand Blades threw another weapon at the dragon that distracted Blue-Eyes and so Excalibur could slay it.

'Next I use Monster Reborn to Summon your Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!' The holy Ankh appeared and a confused Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon appeared on Mario's side of the Field. (3000 ATK)

'Now that I control a Toon you cannot attack me directly any longer, but I am not done yet, I summon a second Spartan!' The warrior leaped onto the Field. (1600 ATK) 'I create the Overlay Network!' Mario shouted, Spartan and Thousand Blades changed into orbs, a second Excalibur leaped out of the vortex. (2000 ATK) 'I activate Excalibur's Effect!' Mario shouted removing the two cards from under Excalibur, the monster's sword started to glow. (2000- 4000 ATK)

(Mario: 600) - (Fawful: 5700)

'Whew Mario managed to stall for a bit, unless Fawful has something to raise the attack of his monsters Mario is safe.' Mallow said: 'The remaining Red-Eyes Toon Dragon and Toon Dark Magician are both too weak to destroy Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, even if Fawful summons another Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon it cannot attack this turn.' Mallow explained.

Fawful drew his card, it was Mirror Force. _'Best to hang on to that card for now.'_ Fawful thought.

'Toon Dark Magician destroy that weaker Excalibur!' Fawful shouted, Toon Dark Magician used his staff on himself he grew to three times the size of Excalibur then Toon Dark Magician flattened Excalibur.

(Mario: 100) - (Fawful: 5700)

'Fawful's turn ends here.' He stated, Mario's second Excalibur lost his extra attack points. (4000- 2000 ATK)

'Survived this turn, but it has to end now.' Mario muttered he quickly drew his card. 'Good I use Pot of Greed!' Mario shouted, the happy pot appeared on the Field, Mario drew two cards.

'I activate Burden of the Mighty, that lowers my opponent's monsters by 100 points times their Level!'

The Spell card appeared on the Field, Red-Eyes Toon Dragon hung its head as it became weaker. (2400- 1700 ATK) Next Toon Dark Magician became weaker. (2500- 1800 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon for War Hammer!' The huge warrior with the hammer leaped back onto the Field. (2100 ATK)

'War Hammer destroy Toon Dark Magician!' The warrior lifted his hammer Toon Dark Magician looked up at the warrior but he realized he was too weak to actually dodge it, the hammer came down on the Spellcaster's head. 'Now Toon Dark Magician is equipped to War Hammer.' Mario said, War Hammer lifted his hammer, Dark Magician stuck onto it like gum to a shoe, it was sucked into the hammer and the warrior became stronger. (2100- 4600 ATK)

Excalibur destroy Red-Eyes Toon Dragon!' Excalibur prepared his attack, War Hammer seemed to know that Red-Eyes would flee, he brought down his hammer on the head of Red-Eyes an abnormally long tongue rolled out of its maw, then Excalibur came in and chopped the head off.

(Mario: 100) - (Fawful: 5100)

'Whatever you summon now Fawful must wait to attack, so I end my turn here.' Fawful's eye was twitching he drew his card.

'Fawful sets one card.' He shouted a reversed card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone, that card was of course Mirror Force. 'Next Fawful summons Toon Gemini Elf!' Two cartooned women appeared, one had long blonde hair and a blue dress with matching gloves, the second one had long brown hair and a purple dress. (1900- 1500 ATK)

Mario drew his card. 'I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!' Mario shouted, the small storm whipped up Mirror Force was revealed and destroyed.

'What you have cheated! No way you could have drawn that card when you needed it most!' Popple shouted, Mario looked at the Shadow Thief. 'I don't think I cheated, that card was in my Deck all the time, I simply got lucky.' Mario turned his attention back to Fawful. Excalibur destroy Toon Gemini Elf!' The two women tried to flee but instead of running they bumped into each other and started to fight Excalibur slashed out with his sword killing both of them.

(Mario: 100) - (Fawful: 4600)

'War Hammer end it!' Mario shouted, the warrior gave Fawful a wallop with his hammer, Mario's opponent was send flying and landed on his back.

(Mario: 100) - (Fawful: 0)

Fawful watched his Life Points tumble all the way to zero.

Popple took a few steps back, Fawful slowly turned around to face Popple.

'Boss you okay?' Fawful shrugged and stood up, then he spun around dramatically spreading his arms: 'A WINNER IS YOU' Mario gave no reaction.

'Mr. Red might have won this time and I have what I came for, for now, now Fawful knows where the Thousand-Year Door is, but I will have my FURY later. For now we retreat like children running for a patch of vegetables.' Popple started to run, he pushed Luigi aside, then Fawful calmly followed him. 'Enjoy your victory for now fink rats.' He said while he passed Mario and his friends.

Mario stepped on the pedestal and held the map above his head, the map started to glow, Mario spread the map a location in mid-air started to glow.

'So the next Crystal Star is somewhere high.' He muttered Goombella took a look at the map. 'I see, Glitzville is located there, Glitzville is a floating island with a huge Duel Arena in the center, it is like Las Vegas but only smaller.' Mario looked at Goombella. 'How do we get there?' He asked.

'The only way I know is with a blimp.' She replied.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **The next location is know, Glitzville the floating city.**

 **Only accessible with a blimp, now Mario needs to find out where to get tickets. But that is a lot harden than they might think, and Mario ends up in the tournament of Glitzville, but a mystery surrounds Glitzville. ''Act 4. Glitz Pit Rumble, 19. Glitz Pit Glory.'' Coming next.**


	19. Glitz Pit Glory

**Act 4: Glitz Pit Rumble.**

 **19\. Glitz Pit Glory.**

 **We know where to head now, the island floating in the sky Glitzville.**

 **How to get there you ask? With a blimp that is docked in the more shady part of Rogueport, the Mafia District.**

 **Now we only need to get a ticket for the blimp...**

Mario and the others walked into a new part of Rogueport.

'Guys we need to be careful here.' Goombella warned them.

This part of town was really different then the parts they had been before, the houses were bigger here and more cared for, the streets were busy with people everybody was walking fast and looking at each other.

At that point Mario's D-Gazer gave a sign he had a message.

Mario linked his D-Gazer to the others, Rozalin appeared on screen.

'Mario, I hope you are okay, I am fine Grave and Pandora are actually really nice people, but I have an urgent message you probably already know but there is a Crystal Star at Glitzville. Grave is also heading that way he said that there is a powerful Nephilim there.

Please Mario be careful this Nephilim might even be stronger than the Shroob Assassins, and please make sure you and Grave try not to kill each other.' With these words the message ended.

'So a Nephilim, sure is crowded with them lately.' Mallow sighted.

Mario and his group continued their stroll, one of the first things that caught Mario's eye was an enormous casino named ''Pianta Parlor'' the other two things that caught his eye were a fancy looking train station and a docking area where a blimp was docked.

'So Goombella why be careful? This place does not look threatening.' Luigi said. 'You see the casino?' Goombella asked pointing at Pianta Parlor, Luigi nodded. 'Well that place is run by Don Pianta a relentless mafia boss, got problems with him and you disappear.'

'So that is why the people are walking fast here.' Mallow said: 'They are all afraid.' In the meantime the group appeared at the ticket stand for the blimp. 'We want four tickets for the blimp please.' Mario said.

'Well that will be thousand Dollar.' The man behind the counter said.

'For the four of us?' Mario asked a bit irritated. 'No that will be thousand Dollar per person.' The salesperson replied.

'That is ridiculous!' Mario shouted.

'Well I can't help it, got complains see the boss.' The salesman calmly said.

'Yeah do that show us to your boss.' Mario replied.

'Well my boss is Mr. Pianta, he is in his office above Pianta Parlor.'

'Figures.' Mario said as he turned around and walked away.

'So now what?' Mallow sighted.

'We go see this Don Pianta of course.' Mario casually said as he walked towards Pianta Parlor. 'Now you just wait!' Mallow yelled.

Mario opened the door of Pianta Parlor and stepped inside he was closely followed by a nervous-looking Luigi and Mallow and a terrified Goombella. The inside of Pianta Parlor was lavish to say the least, there were cheap-looking golden statues everywhere, people were playing at poker tables while drinking beer, the stench of cheap cigars and cigarettes filled the air, the back-wall of the casino was filled with slot machines, scantily dressed women were bringing drinks to customers while men in suits operated the poker tables, two muscled men wearing suits stood next to a red door with a sign reading ''private'' on it, other members of the security walked around.

'Okay everyone!' Mario shouted, the security was right on edge: 'I want to see the boss Don Pianta where can I find him?!'

Mario looked around a man from security approached him. 'Sir I need to ask you to leave.' Mario shook his head. 'I won't leave until I have seen Don Pianta! I'll Duel all of you if I need to!'

The moment Mario said that staff members and even customers activated their Duel Disks, some thirty minutes later they all were defeated.

'Ehm Don Pianta sir, we have a really strong Duelist here who wants to see you, he won't leave and he took down the entire staff and some customers.' The security guard was talking through an ear-piece, five seconds later a buzzing sound sounded through the casino and the red door opened.

Mario and the others climbed a staircase and went through a door they now stood in a huge office decorated with all kind of fancy stuff, in the middle of the room stood a massive wooden desk behind the desk sat a man wearing a black suit he was in his late fifties, he was bald but Mario could see his muscles and variety of scars, the most threatening was the barrel of the gun Mario looked straight into.

'So ya the ones causing a ruckus down in my Casino?' Mario walked up to the desk. 'That gun don't scare me.' He calmly said, Don Pianta slowly put the gun down. 'Why are ye here?' Don Pianta asked.

'Me and my friends need tickets for the blimp, but the salesman tried to extort us, he told us to complain to you.'

Don Pianta slowly stood up he aimed his gun at Mario again, then he started to laugh. 'I like ya kid, straight to the point not afraid of the devil, but I have ta disappoint ya, no tickets for ya.' With these words the Don turned to face the window.

'I ain't leaving without tickets, it is a grave matter.' Mario replied.

'Ya want the fame of the Glitz Pit? That matter ain't grave.' Don Pianta replied. 'The championship not, but the Crystal Star is.'

At these words Don Pianta abruptly turned around. 'Ya takin me for a fool? The Crystal Stars are a fairytale.' Then Mario took one of the Crystal Stars out of his backpack and placed it on the desk: 'You tell me if this is fake or not.'

Mario saw the hand of Don Pianta trembling as he took the Crystal Star. 'Unbelievable this thing is real, so then the treasure must be... no... who are ya guys?' Don Pianta pointed at some chairs everyone sat down Don Pianta handed over the Crystal Star to Mario. 'Don Pianta you look like a smart man to me, we are searching for these Crystal Stars, the treasure you mentioned is fake, the Crystal Stars open the Thousand-Year Door which leads to the Palace of Shadows where the Shadow Queen is trapped.'

Don Pianta scratched his head. 'Dat story is hard to believe ya know, do ya have proof?' Mario folded his arms. 'You might remember the darkness above one of the island a while ago and the huge Duel Monsters appearing in the sky?' The Don nodded: 'Yes I remember images of the Egyptian Gods.' Mario stood up from his chair: 'I was there, I had the Egyptian Gods I fought off a terrible dark creature by the name of Dimentio, Dimentio was part of three Dark Duelists, since Dimentio is dead the Shadow Queen took his place among the three Dark Duelists, I need the Crystal Stars to open the Thousand-Year Door to be able to stop the Shadow Queen from returning.'

Don Pianta sighted Mallow saw he was confused: 'Why not leave her there if she is trapped?' The Don finally said. 'Well you know the Cross-Naut Society or X-Nauts for short?' Don Pianta nodded: 'Ya mean dat private army ran by dat Sir Grodus character?' The Don replied. 'Yes that army, well the two Dark Duelists that are not sealed away are working with Grodus to get the Crystal Stars...' Don Pianta stopped Mario.

'I see, ya know I am not heartless, I know ya speak truth, ya have... something about ya that makes me believe ya. But I can't give ya tickets.'

Mallow, Luigi and Goombella sighted. 'But ya might be able to help me, you are a capable Duelist, ya see I have a turf wars with da boss of a street gang to da east of town, their boss is Ishnail and his companion Gus, now Ishnail and Gus recently got a hand in with the ticket boot selling tickets for da blimp, you must know dat man works for me but he also has ta pay money ta Gus or else his street gang burns down da booth.' Don Pianta stood up. 'Normally I would protect dat booth, but my men are waging war against Gus' men, if ya can take care of dat Gus and Ishnail for me, my ticket booth can ran again and so I can lower the prizes of da tickets and give ya free tickets.' Mario looked Don Pianta in the eyes: 'We have a deal, we'll deal with Gus in return we get free tickets, but I want no jokes in the end.' Mario stretched out his hand the Don firmly shook it.

Mario and the others walked into the eastern part of Rogueport, it really was different, garbage filled the streets, the stench of puke and dung filled their noses. 'Goombella you go back.' Mario whispered: 'Just wait at the Pianta Parlor for us, a young girl here is asking for trouble.'

Goombella looked around. 'Yes I think that is for the best.' Goombella agreed, Mario made sure Goombella was safe then a drunken man passed the group, he stopped next to Mario then he emptied his bowels on the street before he moved on, Mallow and Luigi shook their heads before they moved on.

Mario carefully looked around the houses were in disrepair, people were living on the street, a group of five men were using some drugs while they were playing around with a knife.

At the end of the street they saw a rather large group, they were showing guns and other weapons at each other, all men had a tattoo of a skull on their left shoulder. 'Ishnail?' Mario shouted approaching the group, all people in their vicinity turned around only those with a skull tattoo stayed the others ran as if their lives depended on it.

A rather large man stepped away from the group he was wearing a green jacket and no shirt, black pants and sandals, he also wore a green and white bandanna on his head, he carried a large spear in his hand. 'Who's askin?' The spear-wielding man asked. 'The name is Mario, you Ishnail?'

The man shook his head. 'The name Gus, you here for boss? Well Ishnail doesn't want to be disturbed, so leave.' Gus pointed his spear at Mario, but Mario moved the spear aside. 'I won't take no for an answer.' Mario replied, Gus then dropped his spear and spread his left arm, one of the gangsters attached a Duel Disk to Gus' arm, Mario stepped aside he motioned Luigi to come forwards.

(Gus: 7000) - (Luigi: 5200)

Luigi was staring down at two monsters the first one looked a large demonic creature wearing purple armor he had red skin and glowing yellow eyes, as a weapon he carried a gigantic club over his shoulder. (3000 ATK) This monster was named Battleguard King, the other monster was a warrior clad in heavy armor, he carried a fancy sword in his hand attached to the wrist of his other hand was a shield attached, this monster was Arcana Knight Joker. (3800 ATK)

Luigi controlled three monsters they were Clayman, (2000 DEF) Burstinatrix (800 DEF) and Stratos, (300 DEF) he also had two cards facedown on the Field. 'I activate De-Fusion from hand!' Gus shouted, Arcana Knight Joker disappeared the three monsters that formed the monster appeared, Queen's Knight, (1500 ATK) King's Knight (1600 ATK) and Jack's Knight. (1900 ATK)

'Then I activate the effect of Battleguard King, by sacrificing Warriors he gains an additional attack for each of them this turn.' Gus explained then the three Poker Knights disappeared, Battleguard King let out a terrifying roar, the demonic warrior heaved his mighty club then flattened Luigi's three Heroes with it the last swing of the beast hit Luigi square in his stomach and left Mario's brother gasping for breath.

(Gus: 7000) - (Luigi: 2200)

'Are you done playing around?' Luigi groaned, Gus did nothing.

'Okay my turn.' Luigi drew his card. 'I summon Avian!' He shouted the Elemental HERO leaped onto the Field. (1000 ATK)

'Then I activate Call of the Haunted!' The first of Luigi's facedown cards spun around and next to Avian, Burstinatrix appeared. (1200 ATK)

'Followed by Polymerization!' Luigi played the Spell card from his hand, the two Heroes disappeared and Flame Wingman leaped out of the vortex. (2100 ATK)

Luigi now had two cards left in his hand. 'This should do it, I activate Skyscraper!' Luigi activated the Field Spell the city rose around the Duelists. 'Flame Wingman attack!' The Hero leaped from the building he was standing on, his attack points rose to 3100, with his maw-hand Flame Wingman vaporized Battleguard King, then Flame Wingman leaped in front of Gus and unleashed his flames on the gangster as well.

(Gus: 3900) - (Luigi: 2200)

'Gus I also have a De-Fusion!' Luigi shouted he played the last card from his hand, Flame Wingman disappeared and Avian (1000 ATK) and Burstinatrix (1200 ATK) reappeared.

Luigi pointed at Gus, Avian shot a row of green feathers at Gus followed by a fireball from Burstinatrix.

(Gus: 1700) - (Luigi: 2200)

'Now I activate my last card Alternate Fusion!' Luigi's Trap card spun around. 'This allows me to Fuse when I control all materials!' The Fusion vortex appeared on the Field Avian and Burstinatrix stepped into the vortex and Flame Wingman leaped back out. (2100 ATK)

'Direct attack!' Luigi shouted, the flames of Flame Wingman created a fiery tornado around Gus.

(Gus: 0) - (Luigi: 2200)

Gus backed away the moment he lost the Duel, quickly he picked up his spear. 'You won't see boss.' Gus stated then a gunshot sounded and Gus fell on the ground grabbing his knee. 'Ya know what I said when ya failed me again.' A calmly yet threatening voice said, a man stood in the doorway, he wore the same green jacket as Gus and no shirt under it, he had a huge tattoo of a skull on his chest instead of his arm, he wore ragged brown pants and black boots, on his head he wore a brown beanie and to top it off he wore shades, he held a smoking gun in his head. 'I'm sorry boss, guys were too strong!' Gus groaned.

'You Ishnail?' Mario asked. 'Ye bet I am.' The man with the gun replied, then he pointed at two of his gangsters. 'Ye guys know what te do.' The two gangsters grabbed Gus under his arms and started to drag him away to the back of their hideout, Gus was screaming then all of a sudden they heard two more gun shots and then silence.

'Now that has been taken care of, ye guys want te see me.' Ishnail pointed his gun at Mario the other gangsters also grabbed guns from under their clothes and pointed them at Mario and his friends.

'So what do ye want?' Ishnail asked.

'Simply said we want to ride the blimp, but your guys ask protection money, that together with the rent he has to pay to Don Pianta makes the prices too high.' Mario explained. 'So what? Ye want me to give ye free tickets?' Ishnail replied his gangsters started to laugh.

'No I want you to leave him alone so he can resume with his work.'

Ishnail started to laugh like a maniac his gangsters followed his example.

'Alright then.' Mario sighted: 'I just Duel you for it.' Ishnail stopped laughing. 'I don't Duel and now I have grown tired of ye.' Ishnail slowly pulled the trigger the gangsters again followed his example.

Mario pointed his right hand at the bullets, his hand got enveloped with a black mist the bullets stopped in mid-air, when Mario moved his hand down the bullets fell on the ground. 'What sorcery is this?' Ishnail shouted.

'Don't tell me I didn't warn you.' Mario said mist started to envelop him.

'Run for it!' One of the gangsters shouted. 'To Pianta Parlor if we surrender to the Don he will take us in!' Another shouted, many of the gangsters started to run. 'Cowards!' Ishnail bellowed he started to shoot randomly, then Mario punched the gangster leader in the gut, Ishnail bended forward and started to slowly walk backwards until he stood in the doorway again, the gangsters that hadn't ran away formed a shield around Ishnail.

'Kill them all!' Ishnail roared one of the gangsters wanted to aim his gun but he accidentally hit a support beam of the house, the beam broke and the house started to shake, Mario saw that many bullets were shot through the support beams when Ishnail was randomly shooting. 'Run you idiots!' Ishnail roared but it was too late the house came tumbling down on the gangsters. 'Well that at least solves the problem.' Mario shrugged, Mallow gave Mario a quick look. 'How can you be so calm about it? They all got crushed just like that.' Mario looked back at Mallow: 'That was their own fault and besides they were about to kill us, if I didn't have this Dark Magic we would be dead by now.'

Mario stepped into Don Pianta's office, Don Pianta had a broad smile on his face. 'Many of Ishnail's men came barging in seeking sanctuary, seems ya did the job.'

Mario took a chair and sat down. 'Well a more permanent solution provided itself.' Mario said, the Don's interest was piqued. 'Gus lost a Duel against my brother Luigi, Ishnail became mad and had him executed then later Ishnail went on a rampage with his gun when most of his men ran away, these bullets weakened the support beams, which resulted in the fact that their house came crashing down on their heads killing all of them.' Mario concluded.

Don Pianta started to laugh and clap. 'So finally his temper got da best of him! This is good now finally da turf war has ended! This means all da employees I have can go back to the normal prices!'

Then the Don took four tickets out of his pocket: 'These are fer ya, as promised.' Mario took the tickets. 'And I have dis as well.' He took a piece of paper from his pocket. 'Now dis will give ya a free hotel in Glitzville ya will need dis.' Mario gladly took the paper he shook the hand of the Don.

A few hours later they arrived in Glitzville Goombella and Luigi were gasping at all the sights Mario and Mallow were more serious.

'Okay Mallow listen I want you to take this paper and get us our hotels.' Mario handed the paper to Mallow. 'I'll go and look where I can enter the tournament.' With these words Mario and Mallow parted ways.

It was clear to Mario where he needed to go he simply had to follow the signs. Mario opened the door to a small office, it was rather crowded in the center of the room stood one massive wooden desk with a luxurious chair behind it, on the desk stood an old computer and a small ventilator, there were several papers lying around on the desk and a few pens, there was also an ashtray which was rather full.

At the sidewalls stood storage cabinets, on top of those cabinets stood a variety of trophies and one dead plant.

The back wall of the office was decorated with several pictures of what Mario thought were past champions.

The windows were covered with blinders, finally Mario looked at the front wall there were several awards from a man named Grubba.

Behind the desk itself sat a man with his feet on the desk, Mario guessed he was over the sixty years old, the man wore a green shirt with a red bow-tie, over it he wore a black vest, blue pants, black shoes, shades and to top it off a black cowboy hat, his orange hair was sticking out from under the hat, in his mouth he had a cigar.

'Howdy.' The man said as Mario entered the room, he put his cigar in the ashtray then he stood up. 'The name is Grubba, I am the promoter of the Glitz Pit Arena.' Mario and Grubba shook hands. 'So I guess you are here for the tournament?' Mario nodded: 'Yes I am.' He replied.

'Excellent! Grubba shouted: 'There are riches to be had in the tournament and maybe you have what it takes to defeat our current champion Rawk Hawk! Now if you beat him people want you for everything, money will be rolling in! And you know being rich an' famous is diggety-dang DYNAMITE!' Grubba said down slightly out of breath. 'I am not as young as I once was, well you're in, my assistant Jolene will help you with the rest.' Grubba then pressed a button.

A few seconds after that a woman entered the office, she was a slender woman with blonde hair, she wore a red suit with matching glasses and a book under her arm. 'Jolene, this man want to enter the tournament.' Grubba said, Jolene opened the book. 'Then we have a problem sir, there are two contestants who want to enter, with the recent new contestants we only have one more place, well I'll figure it out.'

Jolene closed the book then motioned Mario to follow her.

Jolene's office was a bit better than that of Grubba, it was largely the same only with more storage cabinets, more plants and her windows stood open.

'So to make you an official contestant I need to know your name and Deck, all cards need to be registered so that we can be sure you're not cheating.'

Mario took his Deck and gave it to Jolene, she put the Deck in a computer quickly all Mario's cards flashed on screen. 'That is done.' Jolene said she gave the Deck back to Mario. 'Now for your name.' Jolene continued.

'Mario.' Mario replied.

'So Mario you are now a contestant, well almost we have another who recently joined name is Bubba, now the rules are newcomers play three Duels win all three and you enter the Minor League, Bubba has won two already, so this is how we do it Mario, you Duel twice if you win both you face Bubba, whoever wins that Duel enters the Minor League.'

In the meantime Jolene found some papers and a pen. 'Sign here please.' She gave the pen and papers to Mario who signed the contract.

'Good follow me.' Jolene said as she walked away Mario followed her, through the enormous halls of the Glitz Pit. 'Now Mario if you get in the Minor League you need to fight yourself up to the eleventh rank when you are that rank you challenge the champion of the Minor League when you do you become the tenth rank and means you enter the Major League if you fight your way up to the second place there you face the champion of the Major League as soon as you are ranked first in the Major League you can challenge The Feral Nuclear Reactor, also known as Rawk Hawk the current champion.'

When Jolene was done explaining they stood in front of a door Jolene opened the door Mario stepped in a dirty dressing room almost everything was in disrepair there was an incredible stench hanging in the room, several other Duelists were standing or sitting around, Jolene pointed at a device on the wall. 'That device allows you to enter a match, simply press the button then Grubba will appear on screen tell him you want to Duel and he'll hook you up.' Jolene made a quick bow. 'Good luck.' She said before leaving.

The following hour Mario was busy in the arena, his first match was against a female Duelist who used a basic Fairy Deck, the second match was against another girl this one used an Archfiend Deck, Mario had won both Duels within fifteen minutes, there were a few people watching from the stands and half of those people were asleep.

When Mario entered the arena for the third time a Duel was going on, the first contestant was Rawk Hawk he was facing a man with a mohawk, he wore a leather jacket with no shirt under it, wristbands covered in spikes, a belt with a skull on it, ragged jeans and boots, the jacket was also covered in spikes. Rawk Hawk controlled an unknown monster, the monster looked like a man he wore a gray sweater with matching sport pants, red sport shoes and red boxing gloves. 'Low-Blow destroy him!' Rawk Hawk roared.

Mario used his D-Gazer to check information on Low-Blow. _'No information found.'_ The computer voice said, meanwhile the monster called Low-Blow gave an uppercut to his opponent's Stygian Sergeants.

'Har har har! Next I activate my Gut Punch Trap card!' Rawk Hawk roared, his only facedown card spun around, Low-Blow prepared his attack once more this time punching Rawk Hawk's opponent in the gut he landed on his back outside the arena.

'Har har har har! You got rawked by hawk again!' Rawk Hawk roared all people in the stands started to clap and yell.

'And that was it for the main event today!' Now Mario noticed Grubba he just entered the arena. 'This is the twenty-first time Rawk Hawk defeated Koopinator! The champ's Dirty Fighting Deck is unbeatable!'

Koopinator in the meantime stood up. 'One day I shall defeat you Rawk Hawk, just you wait.' He muttered while he left the arena. 'Grubba I need to go, seems the little kids want to play.' Rawk Hawk said that while he looked at Mario, Grubba then walked up to Mario. 'Mario give us five minutes to prepare the arena for our next Duel, the champion Duels take a lot from the arena, we need to reboot it.' Grubba explained.

For the fourth time Mario entered the arena, a man was already standing in the arena he was dressed in a ridiculous pink cowboy-styled outfit, it was clear he wore it just for the show. 'Howdy partner, my name is Bubba, I was told to Duel you Mario.' The cowboy said. 'Yes and the winner of this match is in the tournament.' Mario replied.

Mario noticed some more people were in the stands, he also saw Jolene and next to Jolene stood a rather muscular, weird-looking guy. The man's upper-body was naked except for an orange collar covering his shoulders, he wore a steel band around his head with a yellow gem in the middle, he wore two golden wristbands, brown pants and yellow battle-boots, the thing that immediately caught Mario's eye was the huge brown-leather belt with the Crystal Star in the middle.

'That is Rawk Hawk, the Feral Nuclear Reactor.' Bubba said as he saw Mario looking at the man: 'But you don't have to worry about him, your tournament days end here, with me.' Bubba stated he touched the brim of his cowboy head.

 **Thirty minutes later:**

Mario sat on his knees, the smoking artillery of Flying Fortress SKY FIRE filled the tournament hall, smoke came from Mario's clothes. (3000 ATK)

(Bubba: 1800) - (Mario: 900)

'Heh another direct hit like that and you're a goner.' Bubba sneered.

'This is how I defeated my first two opponents, this is how I gonna rock the tournament and this is how I'm gonna RAWK THE HAWK!'

Mario casually drew his card. 'You think this will be enough?'

Mario took one card from his hand. 'I set a monster.' He stated.

'I don't think so! SKY FIRE destroy it with your effect!' Bubba shouted, missiles shot out of the war-machine blowing away Mario's set card, which was Spartan.

(Bubba: 1800) - (Mario: 100)

'I'd hope you do that, because now I activate Monster Reborn to revive Excalibur!' The warrior wielding the legendary sword leaped back on the Field. (2000 ATK)

'Finally this card shall end it all Riryoku!' The Spell card appeared, SKY FIRE's attack got halved. (3000- 1500 ATK) While Excalibur became stronger. (2000- 3500 ARK)

'Destroy him!' Mario bellowed, Excalibur cut straight through SKY FIRE the huge robot started to smoke and finally exploded covering the arena in debris.

(Bubba: 0) - (Mario: 100)

'Y- you! You cheated!' Bubba howled before he ran off the stage crying.

After the Duel Jolene entered the stage: 'Mario will you please follow me.' Mario noticed she didn't asked it.

A minute later Mario and Jolene were sitting in her office.

'Do you know how Rawk Hawk became champion?' Jolene asked Mario was surprised by the question: 'I have no idea.' He replied.

'Well.' Jolene started: 'Rawk Hawk ran in the pro league bracket the same time as one Duelist known as Prince Mush. Now Prince Mush and Rawk Hawk became number one at their bracket the same time, the night they had Duel each other Prince Mush disappeared and Rawk Hawk won by default.' Jolene paused for a second.

'Was that a coincidence?' Mario asked, Jolene shook her head.

'I'm afraid not, there were many Duelists who faced Rawk Hawk in the finals and some of them disappeared, it is said they all left in shame.' Jolene continued.

'You don't believe these stories?' Mario asked.

'No I don't.' Jolene replied: 'I have a hand in the books of the hotels and the blimp, those who disappeared never signed out and they never took the blimp either.'

Mario stood up he started to pace. 'Very suspicious.' Mario muttered: 'Any link between the missing persons?' Mario asked.

'Yes there is one thing I was wondering.' Jolene said: 'Not all Duelists who faced Rawk Hawk disappeared, those who did disappear went through the Minor League and the Major League in record time all within a few days or-so while most Duelists take weeks or even months.'

Mario stopped pacing. 'So only the strong Duelists disappear and only after they face Rawk Hawk, but Rawk Hawk himself isn't a target.' Mario pondered. 'Now there were two cases of people who said they knew what was going on here, they disappeared overnight.' Jolene concluded.

'Jolene, me and my friends will help you find out what is going on here, but I need to warn you. There might be a guy around here, pale skin, red eyes, white hair mostly wears a cloak and hood, wears bones around his neck and as earrings, goes by the name Grave, most times he is not dangerous but he is a bit unstable, if you see him point him in my direction I'll deal with him.' Mario said.

Jolene gave Mario her number then Mario left her office.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **A mystery surrounds Glitzville, and with a Nephilim and Grave around it makes the place more dangerous.**

 **Mario has only one thing to do, become number one of the Major League. 'Mystery Foe.' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Alternate Fusion_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _When the player has two Fusion Material Monsters on the field, they can be fused. The monster will be destroyed when the turn ends._

 _Note: Above card was used by Jaden Yuki in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga, credits goes to the creative writers of these chapters._

* * *

 _Dirty Fighter: Low-Blow_

 _Type: ?_

 _Attribute: ?_

 _Level: ?_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _An unknown archetype not even the D-Gazer recognizes._

* * *

 _Gut Punch_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _Unknown Effect, only one thing is known it allowed Dirty Fighter: Low-Blow to make a second attack._

 _Note: Above two cards were created by me._


	20. Mystery Foe

**20\. Mystery Foe.**

 **Mario officially joined the Glitz Pit tournament, but to get his hands on the Crystal Stars he need to beat Rawk Hawk the current champion.**

 **Mario easily wins his first few Duels until he is challenged by a more powerful foe.**

'Mario how did it go?' Goombella asked when Mario entered his hotel room, it was a luxurious room, there was some basic furniture, a small furnace and refrigerator, Mario was surprised to see Goombella. 'I hope you don't mind sharing a room.' Goombella said: 'The hotel was already overbooked but that letter we got from Don Pianta got us the most luxurious rooms they had, Mallow and Luigi share the room next to ours.' At that moment Luigi and Mallow entered. 'Guys we have a problem.' Mario started: 'I have seen a glimpse of Rawk Hawk Dueling he used a monster named Dirty Fighter: Low-Blow, when I asked information on the card my D-Gazer didn't recognize it.'

Mario paused for a moment: 'We also have missing contestants, the first one Prince Mush disappeared the night he fought Rawk Hawk for the champion title, other Duelists disappeared right after Rawk Hawk defeated them, also a couple of Duelists found out something mysterious and they disappeared overnight.' Mallow scratched his chin: 'We have to tackle things one at a time, our first objective is to secure the Crystal Star, Mario tomorrow you best start working on it, we shall try to figure out what that Dirty Fighter Deck is.' Mallow said, they all agreed to this then went to sleep.

Mario walked to the Duelist entrance of the Glitz Pit his friends went on ahead to find a place in the stands except for Mallow who was searching for information about the Dirty Fighter Deck.

Mario entered the locker room, it was empty, he walked up to the console and pressed the button, Grubba appeared on the screen.

Five minutes later Mario entered the arena. 'New to the Minor League! Here is Mario!' Grubba shouted, only Luigi and Goombella started to clap. 'And now the number nineteen on the list, Mario will be his first challenge in a wile give it up for The Meteorite Hardhead!' A rather small guy entered the room, he had an impressive beard and mustache but the top of his head was bald.

Fifteen minutes later The Meteorite Hardhead sat on one knee, Mario was surprised to see his opponent used a basic Rock Deck, based around Golem Sentry, of course this was no match for Mario.

'Ladies and gentlemen Mario won his first official match! He now rises to rank nineteen!' Grubba roared but only Luigi and Goombella were clapping.

When Mario entered the locker room again there were two others, one man wore a green sweater with hood and a white mask, the other one had a yellow mohawk, wore multiple piercings in his eyebrows and ears, he wore a dirty yellow shirt with matching pants.

'Mario Saw your match just yet man, quite impressive.' The masked man said: 'By the way I am Andy but people call me Bandy Andy around here, and the guy in yellow here is known as King K.'

Mario looked at the punker. 'Sup.' King K. said.

Then King K walked to the console. 'King K. will be your next opponent.' Andy said: 'And I am the number fifteen.' Mario looked at King K then Mario walked to the console to reserve a match. 'Seems we're up against each other.' King K said before he walked to the exit. 'Cheery fella isn't he, King K. has just entered the tournament as well and he plans to take the stage by storm.' Andy said before Mario also left the room.

When Mario entered the arena King K. was already there, he was waving a few punker-looking guys were cheering, obviously these were friends of King K. as nobody else in the stands reacted, some even left the arena.

Then Mario entered the arena, this time more people were clapping.

King K. had used a Skill Drain Beatdown Deck, it had given Mario a bit of a trouble, but once he had removed Skill Drain with his Mystical Space Typhoon the Duel was a peace of cake it only lasted twenty minutes.

'Mario did it again! He defeated King K. and so he rises up to rank eighteen!'

Mario returned yet again to the locker room, King K. was sitting there Andy was gone, when Mario entered King K. said nothing. 'King K. I'm sorry about your loss.' King K. looked up: 'Man no hard feelings here, you were the better Duelist but I just got a message they want me to face Rawk Hawk as some kind of promotion match.' King K. stood up: 'I need to prepare that match is over an hour.'

Mario walked up to the console and he pressed the button, Grubba appeared on the screen. 'I have a match for you against Pokey, think you can finish within an hour?' Mario nodded: 'That should be possible.' He replied, before Mario left the locker room he got a message from Goombella, Mallow needed her and Luigi.'

Mario entered the arena, a kid was waiting for him, he was dressed in shorts and a T-shirt he also wore a hat with a propeller on it, Mario knew he shouldn't underestimate him. 'I shall defend my place! I am not afraid of you!'

Mario's feeling was right not to underestimate this kid, as soon as the Duel started the kid became more serious, he mostly used Fiends with Dark Necrofear as his ace monster, but Mario could hold his ground and slowly manage to deplete Pokey's Life Points.

This time more people in the stands were clapping and cheering.

'Three times in a row Mario managed to win! He rises to rank seventeen!'

Mario entered the locker room again, Andy was back. 'Nice going man, rank seventeen, one more win for you and you will face me the number fifteen!' Then they both a notification that in ten minutes the exhibition match between Rawk Hawk and King K. would start.

'You coming to see the Duel?' Andy asked.

'I'm sorry there is something I need to check out.' Mario replied.

Mario entered the hotel lobby, the Duel between Rawk Hawk and King K. was on, although the Duel hadn't started yet.

'So found out anything about that Dirty Fighter Deck?' Mario asked.

'Yes we have.' Mallow replied: 'Dirty Fighter only appeared once, five years ago during a regional tournament.' At that moment Goombella and Luigi entered, they had some food and drinks with them.

'Now the Dirty Fighter Deck.' Mallow continued: 'It was used by an unknown Duelist at a regional tournament as a test, the Dirty Fighter Deck managed to win the tournament although he used an unlicensed Deck he never officially won, but the staff who needed to rate the Deck decided it was too unbalanced.' Mallow concluded his story.

'So we all can assume the guy who tested the Deck was Rawk Hawk?' Mario asked. 'Well Goombella and I found that out.' Luigi said: 'Rawk Hawk his real name is Roger Hawk, he is listed as a regional champion several times and one time as an American champion he also ranked second as a world champion once and one time as the tester of a new Deck during the regional championship, the book stated he won that tournament but wasn't listed as the official champion because he used a test Deck, the book even stated he got to keep the cards when the Deck was rejected.'

'I wanna check the Duel.' Mario said as he turned on the television they could just see how Rawk Hawk finished off King K. the camera zoomed in on King K. who now had dark circles around his eyes, the color had gone from his skin. 'The hell happened to him? When I Dueled King K. he was fine now he looks awful.' Mario noticed then he jumped up. 'Guys I need to go to the Glitz Pit!' He shouted before he ran off leaving his friends with confused looks on their faces.

Mario entered the locker room Andy was waiting there. 'Mario King K. disappeared!' He shouted in panic.

'I saw him on television he looked bad.' Mario replied.

'Yes I was waiting for him in here but he never came back I looked everywhere, Mario activated his D-Gazer. 'Mallow, check the blimp look for King K. if he isn't there he might have disappeared.'

'Andy I need another round in the arena, need to check something.' Mario wanted to walk away.

'Wait man.' Andy said: 'I'm out of here, I have discovered things

Mario entered the arena yet again this time a woman stood there, she was dressed like a Gothic Lolita. 'I am known as the Bone Rattler, I have seen your performance Mario, but this is where your journey stops.'

Of course these words meant nothing, after fifteen minutes the girl sat defeated on the ground, her Vampire Deck stood no chance against Mario.

'No surprises here! Mario rises to rank sixteen!' Grubba shouted.

Mario entered the locker room Goombella, Mallow and Luigi were waiting for Mario there. 'And found him?' Mario asked, Luigi shook his head: 'No nothing and the blimp pilot haven't seen him as well.' He replied, then their D-Gazers went off, on screen appeared a person hidden in the shadows. 'My name is X.' The person used a voice morphing device: 'I am not your enemy, I have been investigating the disappearances as you might know King K. has disappeared, the same goes for Bandy Andy, he figured out too much things, if you want to survive you best do as I say.' With these words X turned of the D-Gazer breaking the contact.

'So Andy disappeared because he found out something.' Mario muttered.

'That means two people in one day.' Mallow sighted.

'I'm taking one more Duel then it is good for today.' Mario said as he pressed the button to reserve a match.

Mario entered the arena, at least half of the stands were filled with cheering people. 'Mario.' Grubba said: 'You should have faced Bandy Andy, but he seem to have ran away from the tournament so all Duelists will rise in the ranking, so you are hereby rank fifteen.

'I have a different proposal!' A very familiar voice bellowed through the arena. 'Bwa ha ha ha ha! Mario I have finally found you!' Bowser stepped into the ring.

'Seems we have a mystery challenger!' Grubba roared: 'What is your name?' Grubba pointed his microphone at Bowser. 'The name is Bowser and I am here for the champion's belt!' He roared.

Grubba started to talk through a walkie-talkie.

'Bowser we have searched for your name, with the championship titles you have on your name you are allowed to enter this tournament.' Grubba said.

'Mario this is the proposal.' Bowser said: 'I am your rank fifteen opponent, you win you continue, you lose and you are kicked out!' Bowser roared.

'Deal.' Mario said as he activated his Duel Disk, the projectors around the arena activated. 'Gwa ha ha ha! Don't think you can win Mario! I have improved my Blue-Eyes Deck, you cannot win now.'

'You know Bowser you lost every Duel against me, why think you can win now? I know your Blue-Eyes tricks through and through.' Mario stated, Bowser laughed: 'And you think I'm stupid, I said I improved my Deck, those years of work you had as a plumber broke your ears?'

Then Bowser turned to face the public he spread his arms: 'Ladies and gentleman! Today is the day I flush a plumber down the drain!' He roared before he turned to face Mario again. 'Duel!' Both Mario and Bowser shouted.

(Bowser: 8000) - (Mario: 8000)

'And I shall have the first turn as the challenger!' Bowser said he drew his opening hand. 'I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue.' Bowser said, a bright light appeared in front of him, a woman with a beautiful voice started to sing in an unknown language, slowly the woman appeared, she was young and wore a simple yet elegant dress decorated with images that looked like the head of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, she had long silver-colored hair and blue eyes that pierced the soul. (0 ATK)

'Next I set a facedown card and end my turn.' Bowser continued the card appeared behind his Maiden.

Mario had never seen that card before. 'Seems they updated the Archetype.' He sighted. 'Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! In the name of Seto Kaiba they did! On my behalf of course! This gives my Deck new meaning. Mario! You might have defeated me in the past but you won't beat me again!'

Mario felt Bowser's soul burning with renewed passion. 'Seems you want to put your entire soul in this.' Mario said as he closed his eyes: 'I shall give it my all.' When Mario opened his eyes also burned with renewed passion, Mario drew his card.

'I summon Double Lance!' Mario shouted the warrior carrying the two lances leaped upon the Field. (1700 ATK) 'Through the effect of the my monster I summon a second one!' Mario shouted, next to the first Double Lance a second appeared kneeling. (900 DEF) 'I create the Overlay Network!' Mario roared the crowd started to cheer as Excalibur descended from the void. (2000 ATK: 2 ORU)

'Excalibur attack!' Mario roared and the crowd roared with him.

'Don't think so Mario!' Bowser shouted: 'I use the effect of Maiden!' Slowly Bowser's monster put her hands together she started to sing a barrier appeared around her and Excalibur slammed against it.

'Maiden can negate an attack, then when I change her battle position I can summon reinforcements!' Maiden slowly sat down on her knees. (0 DEF)

Then a loud roar filled the arena, people started to cheer as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon swooped over the Field then landed in front of Maiden. (3000 ATK) 'I set one card facedown and end my turn.' Mario stated as a card of his own appeared behind Excalibur.

'Watch me Mario! It's my turn to draw!' Bowser drew his card he took a quick glance at it before adding it to his hand. 'I summon The White Stone of Legends!' Bowser shouted, before Bowser a stone appeared it shone with a bright light. (300 ATK)

'The White Stone attacks Excalibur!' Bowser roared, the stone started to shine but was crushed under the foot of Excalibur before it could do anything.

(Bowser: 6300) - (Mario: 8000)

'Now I can add one Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand.' Bowser said as he searched his Deck until he found his beloved card.

'Now I activate my facedown card!' Mario shouted, it spun around the card was Threatening Roar, a roar bellowed over the Field, Blue-Eyes drew back. 'Time to counter attack.' Mario said, quickly he drew his card.

'I Detach my two monsters to double the attack of Excalibur!' The sword started to glow with power. (2000- 4000 ATK) then the warrior charged at the dragon. 'Go Shrink!' Bowser bellowed, his facedown card spun around, the power disappeared from Excalibur's sword and the warrior's attack dropped back to 2000, Blue-Eyes inhaled then blew away the warrior with its mighty attack.

(Bowser: 6300) - (Mario: 7000)

'I can still summon a monster.' Mario growled: 'I summon Ambush Soldier!' The small warrior wearing military attire appeared. (0 ATK)

'Next I set a card...' Mario continued, a reversed card appeared behind the Ambush Soldier. '...And I end my turn.'

'A desperate attempt Mario, I told you, you cannot win.' Bowser drew his card. 'I activate the Spell card Ancient Rules!' The Spell card briefly appeared on the Field. 'This allows me to summon Blue-Eyes without Tributes!' Next to the first dragon Bowser's second Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared with a loud roar. (3000 ATK)

The crowd went crazy when the second dragon appeared.

Then Bowser took another card from his hand. 'I activate Stamping Destruction, since I control a Dragon I can destroy one Spell or Trap card and deal 500 points of damage to your Life Points!' A huge dragon foot crushed Mario's facedown Mirror Force. 'Blue-Eyes Double Burst Stream of Destruction!' Bowser roared, the two dragons charged their attack, the first one blew away Ambush Soldier the second attack was so fierce it forced Mario to almost fell out of the arena, he laid at the edge on his back.

(Bowser: 6300) - (Mario: 500)

'You see now Mario, you can't defeat me, I have improved my Deck, it is in perfect balance.' Bowser was taunting slowly Mario stood up, people started to call his name. 'And it seems the crowd made a swing from Bowser's side to Mario!' Grubba roared: 'Two attacks from the Blue-Eyes and Mario is still standing!' The announcer continued.

'These measly five-hundred Life will be gone before you know it!' Bowser roared the people cheered again.

Mario drew his card. 'I activate Pot of Greed!' The happy pot appeared on the Field, Mario drew two new cards.

'Bowser you only care about power, pounding down upon your opponent, but you can't see strategy, I know a way to destroy your dragons.'

Bowser looked stumped. 'Yeah, big words from a small man, I am the great Bowser! You won't trample me!'

Mario chuckled, that stopped Bowser's bragging. 'Alright then Bowser, if you are so certain I cannot defeat your dragons then show me.' Mario replied, he took one card from his hand.

'I activate my Spell card Riryoku!' Mario shouted, the card appeared on the Field. 'First I target your Blue-Eyes then I target your Maiden...' Mario started but Bowser began to laugh. 'I activate the Effect of my Maiden! When she is targeted I get to summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' Bowser took a card from his Deck and he played it, with a roar the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared. (3000 ATK)

'But my Riryoku still continues!' Mario shouted, light surrounded both Bowser's monsters. (Blue-Eyes: 3000- 1500 ATK, Maiden: 0- 1500 ATK)

'And this is an obvious trap set up by Mario!' Grubba roared the crowd started to cheer. 'Trap?' Bowser gasped. 'Exactly!' Mario shouted: 'This is a trap you fell into! I wanted your dragons all three on the Field, so I could do this!' Mario took another card from his hand. 'The Spell card! Dark Hole!' Bowser gasped as the black void opened behind him, his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Maiden were sucked into the vortex.

'Now your precious dragons are in the Graveyard, but there is still Dragon's Mirror which you can use, so I use my Monster Reborn!' Mario shouted he played the last card from his hand, with a roar the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on his side of the Field. (3000 ATK)

The crowd met really crazy now. 'Attack Bowser! White Lightning!'

Blue-Eyes charged its attack, Bowser wanted to protest but was knocked back by the force of his own dragon's attack.

(Bowser: 3300) - (Mario: 500)

'Little Mario always so clever...' Bowser muttered: '...But I'm not through yet, I have a Monster Reborn of my own right here in my hand, so let me draw my card first.' Bowser drew one card from his Deck. 'Now I activate Monster Reborn!' He shouted, the holy Ankh appeared and with it his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. (3000 ATK)

'Attack!' Bowser roared, both dragons fired their White Lightning, the attacks collided in mid-air a loud explosion followed, when the smoke was cleared both dragons were gone.

'Gwa ha ha ha! Now I have you! I activate Dragon's Mirror!' Bowser bellowed, he took the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from his Graveyard and pocketed them, the Fusion vortex appeared in it the three dragons appeared. 'Mario you worked so hard to stop me from summoning this beast, but in the end you failed! Welcome the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!' With a terrible roar the three-headed beast stepped out of the vortex. (4500 ATK)

The crowd went nuts at the sight of this dragon. 'And it seems nothing faces Bowser! Mario had him on the ropes but still Bowser managed to summon his trump card! Can Mario overcome this?' Grubba roared.

'I already attacked so I shall end my turn here Mario.' Bowser said.

Mario quickly drew his card. 'I activate Swords of Revealing Light!' Mario shouted, the swords on light descended on the Field. 'Turn end.'

For the next three turns both Bowser and Mario used the opportunity to fill up their hands. 'I set two facedown cards and end my turn.' Mario stated the two cards appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone. 'Turn over.'

Bowser started to laugh. 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon finish him off!'

Bowser's dragon started to charge its attack. 'I activate one of my Trap cards!' Mario shouted. 'Xyz Reborn!' The card spun around: 'With this card I can revive one Xyz Monster and attach this card as a material.' Mario explained a bright light appeared and out of it stepped Excalibur. (2000 ATK: 1 ORU)

'Bwa ha ha that won't save you! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon blow it away!' Bowser roared. 'And that is why I don't need power to beat an opponent, Bowser you act without thinking, this is what was your downfall! I activate my Trap card Battleguard Howling!' Mario's second card spun around. 'This card activates when you target my Warrior for an attack or effect, I target one of your monsters then you take damage equal to that monster's original attack.'

Suddenly a barrier appeared around Excalibur the attack of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was fired back straight at Bowser, who was forced back by the sheer force of the attack and knocked off the stage.

(Bowser: 0) - (Mario: 500)

'And that ladies and gentleman is how it is done!' Grubba roared the crowd was cheering and clapping, Bowser in the meantime stepped back on stage. 'This display of raw power versus strategy! A Duel that could have been a champion Duel!' Grubba concluded.

'MARIO.' Bowser then bellowed. 'You might have beaten me today, but I'll always get what I want! Enjoy your Crystal Stars for now, cause next time we meet they will be mine!' With these words Bowser turned around and ran away. 'With this victory Mario rises to rank fifteen! He is now halfway the Minor League!'

Mario wanted to return to the locker room when suddenly his D-Gazer went off, there was a spoken message. _'Gwa har har har, you think you're so tough, winning over the Minor League, those losers are where you belong, you cannot play with the big boys! Just make it into the Major League and I shall RAWK you so hard you end up in a hospital bed!'_ There the message stopped, right after that another message appeared, this time there was a live call, when Mario opened his D-Gazer X showed on screen. 'Listen, there is a poster in the lobby with your face on it, tear it down, it will be worth your wile.' With these words X hung up.

When Mario entered the lobby it was crowded, Rawk Hawk stood on a podium in the center, Mario pushed his way through the crowd, when Rawk Hawk saw Mario he leaped off the podium. 'Okay Hawk, I know you don't like me, but sending those threatening mails ain't tough.'

'You hit yer head or something? The Rawk never threatens, well whatever time to go.' Rawk Hawk walked away waving to his cheering fans.

Mario shrugged then he saw his poster, when Mario pulled it down a paper fell on the ground.

Mario entered his hotel room everyone else was there as well. 'So Mario what is so important you called us here?' Luigi asked.

'Rawk Hawk send me a threatening mail, when I found him in the lobby he seemed surprised when I confronted him, X also send me a message I followed his instructions and I found this piece of paper.'

Mario unfolded the paper this was what the paper said:

 _Seven wonders of the Glitz Pit._

 _1\. The sealed wall - A wall in an old Minor locker room is plastered by a strong substance, wall cannot be broken by ordinary means._

 _2\. The man-eating toilet - A toilet in an old Major locker room, attempts to eat anyone that uses it, need to see what is going on there._

 _3\. The stairs of mystery - A room in Glitz Pit has a second floor but the stairs is missing, voices are often heard in that room, door is locked, key is missing._

 _4\. The haunted boudoir - Voices of those who lost to the champion are still heard in the champion's locker room. No chances to investigate, off limits to anyone except the champion._

 _5\. The spooky ring-light - Mysterious lights are seen from under the doors to the arena at night, when lights appear doors are locked, most times when lights appear someone disappears._

 _6\. The missing ones - Some Duelists went missing, never left Glitzville._

 _7\. Grubba and Jolene - These two are shrouded in mystery, nothing is known of Grubba's past and Jolene sometimes disappears and can be found nowhere._

When Mario was done reading everyone was thinking. 'So we need to investigate, but we do so tomorrow.' Mario said. 'Where do you want to start?' Goombella asked. 'By the first point the wall that cannot be broken, I have seen it in the locker room I need to use, I think it is breakable but I need the help of someone I believe is already here, I'll find him tomorrow and try to go a few ranks higher in the process.' Mario said, then they all went to bed.

Bowser reached the landing strip, Kammy was waiting for him there.

'So how did it go?' She asked. 'Mario won.' Bowser simply said as he hopped into the fighter jet. 'So this is it, you lost and you return home?' Kammy asked. 'Of course not, Bowser won't give up that easily! I simply need to reform my plan.' Bowser replied, he started the engines, then the jet took flight.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Mario said he needed help from someone, who could he mean?**

 **Find that out next time, when Mario continues to take the tournament by storm. 'A Grave Encounter.' Coming next.**


	21. A Grave Encounter

**21\. A Grave Encounter.**

 **Mario continued to rise in rank, but after his next opponent Bandy Andy disappeared all Duelists would rise in rank meaning Mario would rise to the fifteenth rank, at that point an unexpected challenger appeared: Bowser, after a short but fierce Duel Mario managed to defeat his old ally, now Mario's arrows are aimed at the number ten.**

'Mario seems to be in deep trouble right now!' Grubba roared: 'He did come far but the champion of the Minor League, Harry might just be too tough to crack!'

Mario was sweating quite a bit, his opponent wore a full suit of medieval armor. 'They don't call me the Armored Harrier for nothing!' Mario's opponent roared.

(Mario: 200) - (Harry: 6000)

Harry controlled two Marauding Captain. (1200 ATK x2)

Then he controlled a Skill Drain and a Trap card that was called Anti Skill Drain, which allowed his monsters to use their Effects, then he had another weird card Spell Barrier which completely protected him from Spell cards.

'With the Dark Hole I just used your Field is empty! Now Marauding Captain attack directly!'

Then all of a sudden an alarm sounded, a red cross appeared in the screens above the arena showing Life Points and the Fields.

'What the hell?' Harry roared then Jolene entered the ring.

'Harry, you are disqualified, the archives were checked for your Anti Skill Drain and Spell Barrier, these cards are homemade and nowhere to find in the archives.' Behind Jolene two security guards appeared.

'Therefore the Duel is canceled and Mario wins by default!'

The crowd was roaring and laughing when Harry was dragged off the stage by the guards, Mario sighted as he wanted to leave the stage but Jolene stopped him. 'Mario would you follow me?' She asked.

Mario and Jolene silently walked down a hallway when suddenly Jolene started to talk: 'Mario many people lost to Harry, I thought he was cheating for quite some time but I could never bring proof to Grubba so that is why he had him continue Dueling.' Jolene then stopped for a double door.

'Jolene what happened that you could prove it now?' Mario asked.

'I don't know, I was monitoring the Duel like I always do when suddenly my systems went off that an illegal card was played, I stopped the Duel at that time and just in time.' With these words Jolene opened one of the doors, it was another locker room but this one was clean and there stood some furniture, there were also some beds the room itself was empty. 'Welcome to the Major League Mario, you are the number ten now which means last place of the Major League, the system works the same, but for today all Duels are canceled we need to sort out the Harry debacle.

Mario stepped outside he had seen his friends in the crowd so someone else had shown Jolene that Harry was cheating, and Mario knew exactly who it was.

'Mario!' Someone shouted, Mario turned around and he saw Goombella.

'Man I am glad that Jolene found out Harry was cheating, he would have beaten you otherwise.' Mario gave Goombella a quick kiss. 'I'm fine.' He replied. 'Well since Luigi and I were investigating some places this morning how did your other Duel go?' Goombella asked.

'The number fourteen I fought was a bandit known as Hand-it-Over who used a Dark Scorpion Deck, the number thirteen was a wacko dressed as a magician he called himself the Mind Boggler and he used a Psychic Deck, the number twelve was a biker using an Infernity Deck and finally I faced Bob who used a Giant Kozaky and Kozaky combo.' Mario said.

'Wait Giant Kozaky.' Goombella said: 'Isn't that the card that self destructs when a regular Kozaky isn't on the Field?' Goombella asked, Mario nodded. 'Yes he attempted to give control over his Giant Kozaky to me then destroy his Kozaky to give me damage, but I managed to take out his Kozaky so all three Giant Kozaky exploded in his own face.'

Mario and Goombella entered their room: 'Where are Luigi and Mallow?' He asked. 'They went to the Watering Hole, they wanted you to take a break.' Goombella replied. 'Could use a drink or two, let me take a quick shower then we go.

After the shower Mario stepped out of his room, Goombella was waiting for him in the hallway, she was wearing a pink dress with a white leather jacket over it and red high-heels. 'You look beautiful.' Mario complimented her at that moment his D-Gazer went off, it was another spoken message:

 _'Har har har, I've seen you Duel, my grandmother Duels better, Harry was better than you, you just lucked out that you won by default. But your luck runs out when you face me! The champion! I warned you I would put you in the hospital, so last warning punk, quit now. Your bed is waiting.'_

Mario had send the message to Goombella. 'Rawk Hawk is feeling the heat under his feet but he doesn't scare me, I'll face him in the arena and I shall beat him.'

Mario and Goombella entered the Watering Hole, Luigi and Mallow were Dueling each other, the old-fashioned way on a table, no Duel Disks, Mario's eye fell on a woman, blonde hair and she was wearing a black dress. 'Wait, is that... Jolene?' Mario started to whisper, to Goombella, the woman was talking to a hooded figure, suddenly she turned around when she spotted Mario the woman quickly stood up and walked away through the back exit, Mario crossed eyes with the hooded figure who was wearing a mask, the man stood up and also left through the back exit.

'I dunno if that was Jolene, but that masked guy, looked familiar.' Goombella noticed. 'I have a feeling that masked guy will challenge me in the arena soon.' Mario sighted: 'But that woman though sure looked like Jolene, only younger and without glasses, maybe she was her sister? We'll need to figure that out.'

Mario and Goombella sat down at the same table as Mallow and Luigi: 'So with the destruction of your Raiza and the damage done through Flame Wingman's effect, I win.' Luigi just concluded the Duel, Mallow and Luigi gathered their cards. 'Mario Luigi and I found something more on the Dirty Fighting Deck, it is unbeatable, we've found all known cards and what they do, we ran multiple simulation test and every Deck we tried was beaten in mere minutes.' Mallow said, Mario shook his head: 'Nothing is unbeatable, but we won't worry about it now, tonight we enjoy ourselves.'

 **Glitz Pit Arena: The next day.**

Mario entered the arena there he saw his next, very hairy opponent wearing archeology clothing. 'So we meet again.' The man spoke.

'Fuzzy?' Mario replied: 'How did you end up here?' Mario sounded surprised. 'After we faced off in Shhwonk Fortress I started to practice Dueling, I became stronger then I came here and broke through the ranks ending up in the Major League just a few days ago, actually you are my first opponent in the Major League.'

Mario took his position on his side, the crowd wasn't as stirred as usual.

'Let's do it.' Fuzzy growled.

(Fuzzy: 8000) - (Mario: 8000)

'I start with the Spell card, Piri Reis Map, which allows me to take Ashoka Pillar to my hand.' The half-burned map appeared on the Field, Fuzzy searched his Deck until he found the card he was looking for. 'Next I summon Ashoka Pillar!' Fuzzy continued the black pillar appeared on the Field. (0 ATK)

Mario frowned: 'You know that Deck didn't work out last time, must I remind you since you summoned the monster you got with your Piri Reis your Life Points are halved.' Mario reminded Fuzzy.

Fuzzy grinned: 'Only now you take the damage instead of me, I activate the Quick-Play Spell card Curse Reflection Doll!' A doll-shaped figure appeared in front of Fuzzy, electricity shot out of it striking Mario, the latter took a few steps back from the impact.

(Fuzzy: 8000) - (Mario: 4000)

'I shall end my turn with a facedown card.' Fuzzy stated.

Mario recaptured his breath: 'Okay so you learned a few things, still your Deck has no potential.' Mario said, Fuzzy gritted his teeth, Mario drew his card. 'I summon Extra Sword!' Mario stated the warrior clad in green and white armor carrying two swords appeared. (1000 ATK)

'Extra Sword attacks Ashoka Pillar!' Mario shouted.

'You just triggered my Trap card!' Fuzzy roared: 'Go Totem Pole!' In front of Fuzzy a pole appeared it consisted of a brown base with on top of it a red and blue piece resembling two creatures and on top of that a yellow bird with two wings, the attack of Extra Sword knocked off the yellow piece. 'Totem Pole negates attacks up to three times.

'I set a facedown card and end my turn.' Mario stated it appeared behind Extra Sword.

Fuzzy grinned as he drew his card. 'I activate Magical Stone Excavation.' He stated, a Spell card briefly appeared on the Field. 'This allows me to discard two cards then take one Spell card back from my Graveyard.' Fuzzy explained, he discarded two of his three cards then a card slipped from his Graveyard Fuzzy took it.

'Next I summon Crystal Skull!' He continued, the skull made of crystal appeared on the Field. (0 ATK)

'Now normally I would take 1000 points of damage but because of Curse Reflection Doll you take it!' Again the doll appeared on the Field, Mario got another shock.

(Fuzzy: 8000) - (Mario: 3000)

'My turn again.' Mario stated he drew his card. 'I summon Spartan in attack mode!' Mario shouted, the warrior wielding the spear and shield appeared. (1600 ATK) 'Now Spartan and Extra Sword attack!' The two monsters charged in they completely destroyed the Totem Pole. 'I'll end my turn.'

Fuzzy drew his card. 'Pot of Greed!' He shouted the happy pot appeared and Fuzzy drew two cards. 'I summon Cabrera Stone!' The black comma-shaped rock appeared. (0 ATK) 'Your turn Mario.' Fuzzy said.

'I create the Overlay Network!' Mario shouted, Extra Sword and Spartan were sucked in the vortex, Excalibur dropped out of it. (2000- 3000 ATK)

'Excalibur gained 1000 extra attack points because of Extra Sword, now attack Ashoka Pillar!' Excalibur heaved his sword and in one stroke cut down the black pillar. 'Now you take 2000 points of damage because I destroyed Ashoka Pillar!' This time Fuzzy got a shock.

(Fuzzy: 3000) - (Mario: 3000)

Fuzzy drew his card, he started to laugh. 'I activate Stonehenge which allows me to summon Ashoka Pillar!' The Ancient Treasure reappeared. (0 ATK) 'I shall end this Duel right now! With the Spell card Triangle O!' Fuzzy slammed the card on his Duel Disk. 'I can only activate this when I control Ashoka Pillar, Cabrera Stone and Crystal Skull, I destroy the three of them and deal all the damage I would have taken to you!'

Mario chuckled. 'Fuzzy I activate my Trap card!' Mario shouted, his card spun around. 'Dark Bribe! You draw a card but your Spell card is negated!'

Fuzzy sank to his knees as he saw his Spell card explode.

'You're wide open Fuzzy! Excalibur destroy Ashoka Pillar!' Fuzzy let out a scream when he was blown off the stage by the power of Excalibur.

(Fuzzy: 0) - (Mario: 3000)

Fuzzy stood up, Mario saw he was foaming, without saying anything he ran away. 'This means that Mario's debut at the Major League is a fact! But can he continue the pace? Or will he fall?' Grubba shouted.

Five minutes later Mario was in the arena again, this time he faced Spiny, a real metal-head using a music-based Deck with the Symphony Djinns as his main focus, of course quickly Spiny was dealt with, then immediately Mario continued for his rank seven Duel, this time against a man dressed in overalls, this man was known as Shellshock an electrician using a Thunder Deck, of course just like Spiny this man stood no chance at all.

Mario watched as Shellshock walked away. 'Today Mario is on a roll! He takes down one Duelist after the other!' Grubba roared.

Then the doors on the far end of the arena opened a man in a hooded cloak entered, Mario saw a white mask from under the hood, red eyes were prying through the mask's eye-holes.

'Does Mario even get a rest? Seems another challenger arrived!' Grubba shouted, the crowd went insane with cheering, then all of a sudden a strange feeling filled Mario everything went silent, nobody seemed to be moving except for Mario and the stranger.

'I knew you would be here, Rozalin warned me about you Grave.'

Grave removed his mask. 'Why the secrecy? And what magic did you just use?' Mario asked. 'First question I need to be anonymous, you know Star Heaven hunting me and all, might even be some Celestians in this tournament and to answer your second question I simply stopped time, an ability I can use for just a few minutes.'

Grave put the mask back on. 'I can sense the Nephilim, it is coming from the private seats were that champion Rawk Hawk is watching you. I want to draw Rawk Hawk out to see if my suspicion is true.' Grave said.

'I can see your point, he does have the Crystal Star after all.' Mario replied.

'Yes, I cannot stop the time longer, just Duel me and I will use a tiny bit of Shadow Magic to make the monsters real, not when they are attacking directly, I am not trying to kill you now.'

Mario nodded: 'I see you use that Shadow Magic, if Rawk Hawk is the Nephilim he would need to get out here in the crowd to actually sense it, then when he is in here you can sense his presence.' Mario said.

'Exactly.' Grave replied: 'But I'm gonna let time flow again now.'

'Grave.' Mario then said: 'Thank you for the help with Harry, I know you delivered proof he was cheating.' Grave looked at Mario: 'Personal reasons, I need you to figure out what is going on here, I cannot use you if you are out of the tournament.'

Suddenly the strange feeling disappeared and time-flow returned, the cheering of the crowd filled Mario's ears.

'Mario! I am here to destroy you!' Grave roared he activated his Duel Disk, Mario and Grave stared at each other for a few seconds. 'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Grave: 8000) - (Mario: 8000)

'Challenger takes the first move.' Grave said.

'Well, take it if you have to, I know your Skull Servant Deck through and through.' Mario replied, he caught a small glimpse in Grave's eyes, Grave drew his opening hand. 'Mario, you think I only use one Deck? My Skull Servant Deck is only a casual Deck, this Deck is serious.' Grave then took one card from his hand. 'I send Skull Conductor from my hand to my Graveyard so I can summon up to two Zombie monsters from my hand, if their attack equals 2000.' Grave explained, then he took another two cards from his hand. 'I summon two Burning Skull Head.' Before grave two cackling skulls on fire appeared. (1000 ATK x2) 'When Burning Skull Heads are summoned my opponent takes 1000 points of damage.' Grave pointed his finger at Mario, the two Skull Heads flew around Mario, he felt the Shadow Magic coming from the monsters but the fire didn't hurt him.

(Grave: 8000) - (Mario: 6000)

'Mario your friend put on a good fight against this Deck, but she couldn't beat it in the end, neither can you! This time I shall settle the score!' Grave's eyes started to glow, Mario knew Grave was talking about Rozalin, Mario knew he had to be careful, Rozalin wasn't a weak Duelist, she had managed to hold her own against powerful opponents. 'You play to win don't you, finally you can have a fair Duel against me, I can see it in your eyes, well Grave I shall answer your call!' Mario replied, Grave took a card from his hand it appeared facedown behind his monsters.

Mario drew his card. 'Mario I activate my Trap card, Threatening Roar!' Grave's facedown card spun around, a terrible roar bellowed over the Field. 'Well there goes my Battle Phase.' Mario groaned. _'Grave's stalling, there must be some strategy so he can send Burning Skull Head to his Graveyard so he can Special Summon them, this must be some kind of Burn Deck.'_ Mario thought.

'I activate Double Summon!' Mario shouted the card briefly appeared on the Field. 'Now I summon both Extra Sword and Spartan!' Mario shouted first the guy with the two swords leaped out, (1000 ATK) followed by the spear-wielding warrior. (1600 ATK)

'I create the Overlay Network with these two monsters!' Mario shouted, the vortex opened: 'Xyz Summon Gandiva!' The female archer on horseback dropped out of the vortex she readied and aimed her bow. (2100- 3100 ATK: 2 ORU) 'Since I cannot attack I simply end my turn.' Mario stated.

Slowly Grave drew his card. 'I sacrifice my two Burning Skull Heads for Skull Flame!' The two skulls disappeared the large robed demon appeared, the moment he appeared its head caught fire. (2600 ATK)

Mario could feel the Dark Magic radiating from that monster.

'I activate Swords of Revealing light and leave it at that.' Grave stated, the swords descended all around Mario.

Then the door to the VIP area opened, Rawk Hawk stepped outside, the moment he did both Grave and Mario felt the power of the Nephilim all over the arena, Mario and Grave looked at each other they slightly nodded.

Mario drew his card. 'Let me see here, I set two cards.' Mario stated, one defending monster appeared followed by a reversed card behind it. 'That's it Grave, your turn.'

Slowly Grave drew his card. 'Skull Flame destroy that defending monster!' Grave bellowed, before Mario a man clad in heavy-plated armor appeared in both hands he held a shield, two swords stuck out of the shield, the monster knelt down and covered himself with the shields the swords retracted. (2000 DEF) This monster was Heroic Challenger - Swordshield, but this monster was no match for the brutal fire of Skull Flame.

'Mario you cannot hide behind your wall of monsters, I'll burn them down together with your Life Points!'

Mario ignored Grave and drew his card. 'I summon Double Lance from my hand!' Mario shouted and his warrior leaped out onto the Field. (1700 ATK) 'Next I summon Swordshield with Call of the Haunted!' The shield-wielding warrior leaped back on the Field. (0 ATK)

'Here he comes.' Grave growled. 'I create the Overlay network!' Mario roared Swordshield and Double Lance were sucked inside the vortex: 'Come forth Excalibur!' Mario roared as his strongest warrior dropped out of the vortex. (2000 ATK 2: ORU)

'Since I cannot attack I shall end my turn.'

Grave quickly drew his card. 'Heh heh heh, I use the Effect of Skull Flame so I can special summon Burning Skull Head.' Grave played the card another cackling skull on fire appeared, it flew past Mario burning him in the process.

(Grave: 8000) - (Mario: 5000)

'Grave I activated Gandiva's Effect.' Mario said, he pulled a card from under the card. (Gandiva: 2- 1 ORU)

The monster aimed her bow and shot the Burning Skull Head out of the air. 'Your move Mario.' Mario drew his card. 'I shall pass this turn.' He stated, the Swords of Revealing Light dissolved. 'Running out of ideas Mario? Well I use Skull Flame's Effect, by skipping my Draw Phase I get a Burning Skull Head from my Graveyard.' The card slipped from Grave's Graveyard he took it in his hand: 'Then I special summon it through the Effect of Skull Flame!' Grave continued, another cackling skull appeared, it flew a few times around Mario, Gandiva took an arrow and shot the skull out of the air. (Gandiva 1- 0 ORU)

(Grave: 8000) - (Mario: 4000)

Mario drew his card as soon as Grave gave a hand-sign he ended his turn.

'I summon my second Spartan!' Mario shouted, another of the spear and shield wielding warriors appeared. 'Next I use Monster Reborn to summon Double Lance!' With a war-cry Double Lance leaped back on the Field under the holy Ankh. (1700 ATK)

'Next I Detach the monsters from Excalibur to double his attack!' Excalibur roared as his sword started to glow with power. (2000- 4000 ATK: 2- 0 ORU)

'Gandiva take down Skull Flame!' Mario shouted, an arrow struck the flaming demon, it slowly disappeared in a bonfire. 'Double Lance, Spartan, Excalibur direct attack!' Mario bellowed, Grave was first struck by the speak, then two slashes across his chest from Double Lance finished by a slash from Excalibur which knocked Grave on his back.

(Grave: 400) - (Mario: 4000)

'That was one huge blow dealt to Mario's opponent! This surely ends in Mario's victory!' The crowd was silent as Grave wasn't moving, then the latter started to laugh, slowly he stood up, the crowd started to cheer like crazy. 'Well done Mario, but this is only just beginning!' Grave drew his card. 'I activate Pot of Greed!' The happy pot appeared on the Field and Grave drew twice. 'Now I Banish Skull Flame from my Graveyard!' The card slipped from Grave's Graveyard he pocketed it. 'This allows me to summon Supersonic Skull Flame!' A bonfire erupted on the Field first the top half of Skull Flame appeared followed by the bottoms of what looked like a demonic horse. (2600 ATK)

'I continue to Equip my Supersonic Skull Flame with Axe of Despair!' Grave played the card, the wicked-looking, demonic axe appeared in the hands of Supersonic Skull Flame. (2600- 3600 ATK)

'I activate the Effect of Supersonic Skull Flame, he can deal 400 points of damage for each Burning Skull Head in my Graveyard.' Grave explained, three Burning Skull Heads appeared next to Supersonic, the three skulls charged at Mario flying through him, Mario cringed a bit.

(Grave: 400) - (Mario: 2800)

'Skull Flame attack Double Lance!' Flames erupted around the warrior, when the flames cleared the warrior was gone.

(Grave: 400) - (Mario: 900)

'I end my turn with this facedown card.' Grave stated, a reversed card appeared behind Supersonic Skull Flame, the attack of Excalibur returned back to normal. (4000- 2000 ATK)

'Mario, you won't win, not this time! You have one turn left before I finish you.'

Mario placed his hand on his Deck, he took a few seconds to draw his card, when he did Grave started to laugh: 'I use my second Threatening Roar!' He bellowed, the Trap card spun around, another roar bellowed over the Field. 'I won Mario! This turn you cannot attack, on my turn I simply use the Effect of Supersonic Skull Flame to end...' Grave stopped when he saw Mario wasn't nervous at all, the latter played a card which appeared facedown behind Excalibur. 'I change my monsters to defense mode.' Mario said, Spartan knelt on one knee shielding himself with his shield. (1000 DEF) Excalibur simply knelt and sheathed his sword. (2000 DEF)

Grave narrowed his eyes. 'Yeah, that card probably bluff.' Grave muttered, he drew his card. 'I use the Spell card Burial From a Different Dimension!' The Spell card briefly appeared. 'I move Skull Flame back to my Graveyard.' Grave said, he took the Banished card and placed it back in his Graveyard. 'Now I use the Effect of Supersonic Skull Flame!' Grave shouted, Mario stopped Grave. 'This time you triggered my Trap card!' A spun around. 'Divine Wrath!' Grave gasped.

'Indeed Divine Wrath.' Mario repeated Grave, Mario took one of his card and discarded it: 'I destroy your Supersonic Skull Flame!' Mario roared lightning struck the Centaur Zombie, it fell apart in ashes, but immediately the ashes started to burn. 'When Supersonic Skull Flame is destroyed I get to summon the regular Skull Flame!' Grave said, the demonic man reappeared from the ashes. (2600 ATK)

'Skull Flame destroy Excalibur!' Grave bellowed, flames started to struck the mighty warrior he managed to withstand the attack, but eventually he had to succumb.

'You managed to stall for one turn Mario, give it up already!' Grave shouted, but Mario shook his head, quickly he drew his card.

'I activate Premature Burial!' Mario shouted, the Spell card appeared and Excalibur leaped out of a hole in the ground. (2000 ATK)

(Grave: 400) - (Mario: 100)

'It was a good Duel Grave, but I activate Heroic Chance! This Spell doubles the attack of a Heroic Monster this turn!' Grave took a few steps back, Excalibur started to glow with power. (2000- 4000 ATK)

With one strike of Excalibur's sword Skull Flame was put down, the head of the Zombie rolled over the floor before it dissolved into ashes.

(Grave: 0) - (Mario: 100)

The moment the Duel ended the power of the Nephilim left the room as Rawk Hawk had walked back into the VIP room.

After the Duel Mario and Grave went to the locker room. 'So Rawk Hawk is the Nephilim.' Mario said to break the silence. 'I cannot be sure yet.' Grave replied: 'When he stepped outside the VIP room the power of the Nephilim exploded, but to be sure if it is Rawk Hawk I need you to face him in the finals Mario, draw out his power if he has it, then I'll take him down afterwards.' Grave said, then they reached the locker room. When they entered the locker room it was completely empty. 'So Mario, can I rely on you for this?' Grave then asked all of a sudden, Mario stopped and turned around. 'As long as you don't stab me in the back yes.' Mario replied, Grave started to laugh. 'You know Mario, I feel I can open up to you.' Then Grave's expression changed back to being serious. 'Grave I bought you here for a reason, I need your help.' Mario started: 'I got my hands on a list of mysteries involving Glitzville, they all point to the disappeared people and thus the Nephilim.' Grave said nothing, all he did was looking at Mario, the latter walked up to one of the walls he knocked on it. 'This wall is reinforced with some material I can't seem to break, some clue or something should be behind it.'

Grave felt the wall. 'No wonder you couldn't break it, this wall is reinforced with a common material from the Dark World where the Nephilim come from, ordinary means cannot destroy it, but I can.' Grave motioned Mario to move back and he did, then Grave chanted something in a strange language, a black mist formed around Grave's hand.

'Mario this stuff regenerates itself, the moment I punch a hole look around and take what you need.' Grave explained.

Then Grave punched a hole through the wall, purple mist appeared around the hole, Mario looked through but all he saw was an envelope quickly he took it, Grave pulled back his fist and the wall repaired itself.

'So Mario open it I want to see it.' Grave eagerly said, Mario opened the envelope and he pulled some papers out, some of them were blueprints the top paper had a drawing of a Crystal Star on it but before Mario could read further the door opened and Jolene stood in the hallway.

Mario quickly put the papers back in the envelope.

'I see you befriended your opponent, good to see that, but I must remind you this locker room if off limits to non-contestants.' Mario and Grave looked at each other. 'We'll be on our way then.' Mario said as he and Grave wanted to walk away. 'Oh and that envelope, please hand it over I think it belongs to Glitzville.' Mario sighted as he handed over the envelope.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **We take a break from the tournament, Mario's friends now working together with Grave investigate the storage room where strange noises are heard, will the mystery of Glitz Pit finally be solved? 'Whispers in the Dark.' Coming next.**

 _Card details:_

 _Curse Reflection Doll_

 _Quick-Play Spell card_

 _Activate only when an effect that inflicts damage is activated. The damage inflicted by that effect becomes 0, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total damage that would have been inflicted._

* * *

 _Stonehenge_

 _Equip Spell card_

 _Select 1 monster with 0 ATK in your Graveyard. Special Summon it and equip it with this card. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

 _Triangle O_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _Activate only if you control a face-up "Crystal Skull", "Ashoka Pillar", and "Cabrera Stone". Destroy all cards on the field. During this turn, if you would take damage by a card effect, your opponent takes that damage instead._

* * *

 _Totem Pole_

 _Continuous Trap card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can negate the attack. When this effect is used 3 times, destroy this card._

 _Note: The above 4 cards were used by Yusei and Tenzen during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime, credits goes to the creative writers of these episodes._

* * *

 _Anti Skill Drain._

 _Continuous Trap card_

 _Ignores the Effect of Skill Drain on your side of the Field._

* * *

 _Spell Barrier_

 _Continuous Spell card_

 _Completely protects you from any unwanted Spell Effects, this Effect cannot be negated._

 _Note: The above 2 cards were used by The Iron Harrier: Harry, the cards were deemed illegal which disqualified Harry from the tournament._


	22. Whispers in the Dark

**22\. Whispers in the Dark**

 **Now joined by Grave, Mario and his allies try to unravel the mysteries of the Glitz Pit.**

 **Their search leads Grave, Goombella, Mallow and Luigi to a storage room where they are met with Ruby Mowz and an unknown Duelist.**

Mario returned to the hotel, he was closely followed by Grave, Mallow, Luigi and Goombella were sitting outside on the terrace enjoying a drink, the moment Luigi saw Grave he leaped up almost knocking over his drink.

'Easy Luigi.' Mario said, Grave stayed on a distance. 'Grave is here to help us.' When Luigi heard that he sat back down, everyone was looking at Grave. 'Yo.' Grave said then he came closer, took a chair and sat down.

'So.' Grave started: 'I'll get down to business, Mario and I drew out the Nephilim.' Mallow got closer to the table. 'So we know who it is then?' He asked, Grave shook his head. 'Too bad we don't. you see I used a bit of Shadow Magic to draw out the Nephilim, during the Duel Rawk Hawk stepped outside the VIP room, the moment he got out the energy of the Nephilim went all over the arena, couldn't tell where it came from and that is bad.' Grave paused for a second. 'That Nephilim can be everywhere, it could be Rawk Hawk, the Nephilim could have been in the VIP room, or in the stands but Rawk Hawk is the prime suspect.'

Mario took over from Grave: 'I continue the tournament so I can challenge Rawk Hawk, that Duel will point out if Rawk Hawk is or is isn't the Nephilim, in the meantime you guys and Grave will work together to gain more intell on the Nephilim, but there is haste, the Nephilim might know we are onto it, whatever he plans he might finish it soon and escape.' Mario finished. 'Yeah and then there is another thing.' Grave took over again: 'Mario told me about the paper with the mysteries on it, one of them being an unbreakable wall, well I broke it Mario found some dubious papers behind it but that Jolene took them from us before we could actually see them, so that will be our second objective, take back these papers.'

'So what do we do next?' Luigi asked.

'Tomorrow is Sunday, there will be no Dueling, the arena should be almost clear from people, so I suggest you go with Grave try to open that locked storage room, I want to know what is behind that door, strange noises were reported coming from that place, I'll go find out a way to deal with Rawk Hawk's Dirty Fighting Deck.' Mario stood up. 'I go to bed, we all should.' Grave watched as Mario's friends followed his advice, Grave stayed behind, he said he wanted some time to think.

That evening when Mario was asleep Goombella sneaked out of the room, when she came outside Grave was sitting on a bench gazing at the stars, he turned his head when he heard Goombella. 'Shouldn't you be in bed?' He asked, Goombella said nothing she sat down next to Grave.

The two of them were sitting there silent when suddenly Goombella broke the silence: 'So during the Duel between you and Mario you used a different Deck why?' Grave looked hard at Goombella: 'That Deck I used to capture Rozalin, I didn't want to hurt her.' Goombella gave Grave a confused look.

'Shadow Games.' Grave started: 'Each Duelist need something to channel their energy, in the old times these were Millennium Item, but now that Shadow Magic is more common anything goes to channel it, being a Duel Disk, clothes or even a Deck, in my case it will be my Skull Servant Deck, so if I use my Skull Flame Deck I am suppressing my Shadow Magic, I didn't want to use Rozalin so I didn't use my Skull Servant Deck.'

 **The next morning:**

Mario didn't found Goombella in the room, so he had assumed she was out already, when Mario came outside he found Goombella and Grave still on the bench, Goombella was leaning against Grave, Grave on his turn had his arms around Goombella.

'You guys alright?' Mario asked, Goombella slowly opened her eyes. 'Mario? Yes I'm fine, Grave and I, we have talked all night, at some point we must have fallen asleep.' She said: 'You know Grave had shown me his soft side.' Goombella stood up, at that moment Grave woke up.

Around the same time Luigi and Mallow walked outside.

Mario and the rest walked up to the arena, Mario took a left to the library while the rest entered the Glitz Pit.

The moment Grave closed the door the D-Gazer of everyone went off, X appeared on it. _'You are close to solve one of the mysteries, the door to the storage room is open, I have left a key in the Watering Hole so you can enter the cellar.'_

When X stopped the message Grave stepped to the front. 'This reeks of a trap, I have checked the door to the storage, it was locked.'

After a couple of minutes they got the key from the Watering Hole, they sneaked through through the arena they reached the door, Grave checked it, the door was indeed open, when they stepped inside they entered a rather large room with a few shelves hanging on the walls, there stood several boxes on the shelves, on the other end of the room was another door this one was locked, Mallow wanted to use the key to unlock it when they heard the click of a gun: 'Slowly turn around.' A strange man told Mallow, when Mallow did he looked into the face of a rough-looking guy, he wore a ragged shirt with a jacket over it, ragged trousers and black combat boots and a Duel Disk on his left arm, for the rest he wore a spiked collar, he was almost bald except for a red mohawk.

The man motioned everyone to stand in a corner then he took a tablet-like device from out of his pocket. 'I know three of you.' The man said after a minute he pointed at Luigi, Goombella and Mallow. 'The camera feed I hacked into shows me you were with Mario, but you I don't know.' He continued now pointing his gun at Grave.

Grave stared the man in his eyes, showing no fear. 'Tell me who are you.' Grave demanded. 'Tell me your names first.' The man replied.

'Okay, I am Grave, the tall guy in green is Luigi, the other guy is Mallow the girl is Goombella.' Grave said. 'You may call me Gonzales.' The stranger said, he put his gun away, while activating his Duel Disk.

'You hand me over the key now.' He threatened Mallow shook his head. 'No chance Gonzales.' Then they heard another sound. 'Show yourself!' Gonzales shouted, a female figure stepped from out of the shadows. 'Ruby?' Mallow said surprised. 'If someone takes that key, it will be me, whatever is behind that door must be valuable and thus I claim it.' Ruby said, Gonzales looked at Mario's friends first then Grave then Ruby.

'I shall deal with Ruby.' Mallow stated.

'Then I take Gonzales.' Luigi replied, they both activated their Duel Disks and their D-Gazers.

Everyone was looking at each other, Ruby was smiling deviously Gonzales noticed as did Luigi and Mallow. 'Luigi.' Mallow whispered: 'Ruby plans to attack Gonzales as well, this whole Duel will be turned into a huge Free-for-All, Gonzales and Ruby has us to fight off as well as each other, this should be an easy Duel.' Mallow continued, Luigi nodded. 'Duel!' All four of them shouted.

(Mallow: 8000) - (Luigi: 8000) - (Gonzales: 8000) - (Ruby: 8000)

Grave watched Gonzales closely, then he silently left the room, Grave took a D-Gazer from his pocket and activated it, seconds later Mario appeared on a screen. 'Mario, we might have a problem.' Mario said nothing in response. 'We're investigating but we were assaulted by an unknown foe, goes by the name of Gonzales, when we wanted to face him, Ruby suddenly showed up thinking there was a treasure now Mallow and Luigi are facing these two in a free-for-all style battle.'

Mario was scratching his chin. 'Well a thing like that won't go unnoticed, I shall create a small diversion, you will know when it happens and when it does Grave I need you to cause an uproar to draw the attention of security, but remember no casualties.' With these words Mario broke contact.

Mallow faced Ruby. 'You can have the first turn.' Ruby said.

'Well if you want that...' Mallow replied, he took a card from his hand. 'I summon Luster Dragon!' The dragon appeared with a roar in the storage room. (1900 ATK) 'I end my turn with a facedown card.' Mario stated the card appeared behind his Luster Dragon.

'My turn!' Ruby shouted she drew her card. 'I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite!' A warrior clad in medieval armor appeared before Ruby, his armor was covered in small Alexandrite stones. (1800 ATK)

'I use the Effect of Alexandrite, I sacrifice him so I get to summon a Normal Gem-Knight monster from my Deck!' Ruby's first warrior disappeared then she took her Deck and searched through it, then she played the card. 'I summon Gem-Knight Crystal!' Another warrior clad in armor appeared his shoulders and wrists were covered in crystals. (2450 ATK) 'Next I use Monster Reborn!' Ruby yelled, the holy Ankh appeared and Alexandrite appeared out of the ground. (1800 ATK)

Mallow saw Ruby gazing at Gonzales and Luigi.

'I shall take the first turn.' Luigi stated, he choose a card from his hand. 'I set two facedown cards.' He stated first a reversed monster appeared and behind it appeared a facedown Spell or Trap card. 'I end my turn.'

Gonzales casually drew his card. 'I start with two facedown cards.' He stated two Spell or Trap cards appeared. 'Now give it up for a champ in the making! I summon Battlin' Boxer Shadow!' At first Luigi saw nothing then a man appeared before him mostly clad in black the man was ninja-like wearing boxing gloves he threw a few quick punches. (1800 ATK)

'Attack that hidden monster!' Gonzales bellowed Shadow charged forward, Luigi's facedown card disappeared and Clayman appeared in it's place. (2000 DEF) 'I activate A Hero Emerges!' Luigi's facedown card spun around. 'You select one of the cards in my hand if it is a monster I get to summon it.' The three cards appeared above Luigi's head. 'I choose the left one.' Luigi showed the card it was Bladedge, the warrior clad in golden armor leaped upon the Field. (2600 ATK)

'Since this creates a replay I choose to cancel my attack and end my turn.' Gonzales stated, Shadow withdrew back into the shadows before he reappeared before Gonzales.

'This is turning out be quite a free-for-all.' Ruby said. 'Crystal take down that Shadow!' She shouted, Mallow was surprised Crystal leaped at Gonzales' warrior, Shadow tried to evade the attack but was caught by surprise, Shadow fell to the ground knocked out.

'Alexandrite direct attack on Gonzales!' She continued, Gonzales took a fighting stance he exchanged a few blows with Alexandrite but was punched in the gut eventually Gonzales staggered. 'Low blow man, ain't fair.' He groaned.

(Mallow: 8000) - (Luigi: 8000) - (Gonzales: 5550) - (Ruby: 8000)

Just as Ruby wanted to call the end of her turn a loud alarm started to roar.

'Damn they must have found out we're here Dueling.' Mallow shouted but his voice was lost in the sound of the alarm.

Grave stood outside the door watching the Duel when the alarms started to roar, Suddenly the lights went out, the holograms created by the Duel Disks disappeared for a few seconds until back-up power was restored to the arena, the monsters reappeared emergency light turned on. 'Nice distraction Mario.' Grave mumbled, unseen he slipped away.

Grave ran down the hallway, he materialized his scythe out of mid-air, quickly he put on his mask.

Security came running down the hall, Grave blocked their path. 'You won't get passed me.' Grave's eyes started to glow under his mask.

Suddenly the hall filled itself with bones, a hundred or-so Skull Servants emerged from the bones, the guards activated their Duel Disks in panic a few seconds later a wide variety of monsters filled the hallway.

The monsters of Luigi and the others also reappeared, the alarms went silent.

'Seems Grave created a distraction, now we can end this.' Mallow said.

'Luigi you are with me now, Gonzales and Ruby must know for themselves if they team up.'

(Mallow & Luigi: 8000) - (Gonzales: 5550) - (Ruby: 8000)

'Seems we can continue our Duel, so now it is my turn.' Luigi drew his card. 'Bladedge attack Gem-Knight Crystal!' Bladedge leaped forward crushing the knight with the blades on his arms.

(Mallow & Luigi: 8000) - (Gonzales: 5550) - (Ruby: 7850)

'I end my turn.' Luigi stated.

'Good my turn again draw!' Gonzales shouted. 'Take the stage Battlin' Boxer Switchitter!' A new boxer appeared this one wore a metal mask, his left limps were also made of metal, he made a few quick jabs with his left arm then a few with his right. (1500 ATK)

'I use Switchitter's Effect, when he is summoned I can summon one monster from my Graveyard!'

Battlin' Boxer Shadow stepped out of the shadows. (1800 ATK)

'Next I create the Overlay Network with these two monsters!' Gonzales' two monsters changed into two red orbs they disappeared inside the black vortex. 'Xyz Summon! From the times of the ancient Roman times! Take the stage Lead Yoke!' A muscular man dropped out of the vortex, he a Roman Gladiator style outfit, around his neck he wore a yoke that restrained the warrior. (2200 ATK: 2 ORU)

'Lead Yoke attacks Bladedge!' Gonzales shouted, slowly Lead Yoke stepped forward he tried to hit Bladedge but the Hero simply stabbed Lead Yoke in his guts. 'I activate the Effect of Lead Yoke, by Detaching a monster he survives the battle, and when a monster is Detached from Lead Yoke he gains 800 attack points.'

Lead Yoke broke the chains around his left hand, some of the lead pipes that hindered him fell from his back. (2200- 3000 ATK: 2- 1 ORU)

'My turn ends here.' Gonzales stated.

(Mallow & Luigi: 8000) - (Gonzales: 5100) - (Ruby: 7850)

Mallow quickly drew his card. 'Luster Dragon attacks Alexandrite!' Mallow commanded, the dragon unleashed its breath upon the Gem-Knight the knight tried to resist it but to no avail. 'I end my turn.'

(Mallow & Luigi: 8000) - (Gonzales: 5100) - (Ruby: 7750)

Silently Ruby drew her card. 'I activate Pot of Greed!' Ruby shouted the happy pot appeared she drew two cards. 'I activate Polymerization!' Ruby shouted the vortex appeared. 'I Fuse three Gem Knights!'

Three Gem Knights stepped into the vortex. 'I summon Lady Brilliant Diamond!' Ruby shouted, the lady wearing fancy armor stepped out of the vortex. (3400 ATK)

'Next I normal summon Emerald!' Ruby continued, this time a warrior clad in green armor, decorated with emeralds appeared. (1800 ATK)

'I activate the Effect of Brilliant Diamond, by sacrificing Emerald I get to summon another monster from my Extra Deck.' Emerald disappeared the Fusion vortex opened up again. 'I summon Lady Lapis Lazuli!' A young-looking woman dropped out of the vortex, she wore blue robe-like armor, her deep blue eyes looked at Mallow. (2400 ATK)

'I activate Lapis Lazuli's Effect, by sending a monster from my Deck or Extra Deck to my Graveyard I get to inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent for each special summoned monster on the Field!' She pointed at Mallow, Ruby took a monster from her Extra Deck it was Gem-Knight Ruby, Mallow quickly counted: Bladedge, Lead Yoke, Lapis Lazuli and Brilliant Diamond. Then a jolt of electricity struck both Mallow and Luigi.

(Mallow & Luigi: 6000) - (Gonzales: 5100) - (Ruby: 7750)

Brilliant Diamond attacks Bladedge!' Ruby shouted.

'I activate Ego Boost!' Mallow replied his facedown card spun around.

'I don't think so bro!' Gonzales replied on his turn. 'I activate Jolt Counter which negates the activation of your Ego Boost!' Mallow's Spell card exploded and Brilliant Diamond cut clean through Bladedge.

'Lapis destroy Clayman!' Lapis Lazuli started to chant suddenly Clayman exploded. 'I end my turn here.' Ruby concluded her turn.

(Mallow & Luigi: 5200) - (Gonzales: 5100) - (Ruby: 7750)

Luigi drew his card. 'I activate a Polymerization of my own!' He shouted.

'I summon Flame Wingman!' Avian and Burstinatrix stepped in the vortex and the famous Hero leaped out of it. (2100 ATK)

'Next I activate Skyscraper!' The Field changed into the city Flame Wingman was lifted from the ground by a skyscraper.

'I attack Lapis Lazuli!' Luigi bellowed Flame Wingman leaped down the skyscraper his dragon hand incinerated the Gem-Knight then Flame Wingman stopped before Ruby unleashing his flames upon her.

'I'll end my turn with this facedown card.' Luigi stated, the card appeared behind Flame Wingman.

(Mallow & Luigi: 5200) - (Gonzales: 5100) - (Ruby: 4650)

Quickly Gonzales drew his card. 'I activate Call of the Haunted!' Gonzales' other facedown card spun around, Shadow leaped back on the Field. (1800 ATK) 'Next I use a second Shadow's Effect from my hand, by Detaching one monster from an Xyz monster I control I get to special summon it and Yoke's Effect activates at the same time!' Gonzales removed the card, the yoke around the warrior's neck completely fell off now. (3000- 3800 ATK: 1- 0 ORU) 'Yoke attack Luster Dragon!' Gonzales shouted. 'Then I activate Negate Attack!' Luigi roared, Yoke slammed against a barrier.

'You're stalling now, well I end my turn.' Gonzales cursed.

'Luigi thanks.' Mallow said.

'No problem we're partners right.' Luigi replied.

'I activate Swords of Revealing Light!' Mallow shouted, swords descended all over the Field. 'Next I use Ancient Rules which allows me to summon Luster Dragon #2!' With a roar the bigger dragon appeared next to its little brother. (2400 ATK)

'I set a card facedown.' Mallow continued the card appeared behind his monsters. 'Finally Luster Dragons attack the two Shadows!'

Gonzales' monsters tried to fight back but the dragons were too strong.

(Mallow & Luigi: 5200) - (Gonzales: 4400) - (Ruby: 4650)

'My turn again.' Ruby said, she drew her card. 'I activate Card of Demise!' Quickly Ruby drew five new cards. 'First of all I destroy these Swords with Mystical Space Typhoon!' The tornado swept away the Swords of Revealing Light. 'Then I normal summon Iolite!' The warrior clad in blue armor appeared he readied the cannons on his wrist. (1300 ATK)

'I'm gonna show you a monster I missed the last time I faced you Mallow, if I had it that time I would have won that Duel.' Ruby said, then Iolite disappeared, the Fusion vortex opened. 'I summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond!' A man clad in full armor stepped out of the vortex, his armor was decorated with diamonds his two-handed sword was decorated with several gems on the blade. (2900 ATK)

'Master Diamond gains 100 Attack extra for each Gem Knight in my Graveyard.' Ruby explained. (2900- 3600 ATK)

'I activate Premature Burial!' Ruby shouted, Lady Lapis Lazuli appeared from out of the ground. (2400 ATK)

The attack of Master Diamond dropped to 3500. 'I use the Effect of Lapis Lazuli to send Garnet to the Graveyard.' Ruby got the card from her Deck she discarded it, Master Diamond rose to 3600 ATK.

Lapis Lazuli started to cast her spell. 'The damage is for you Mallow!'

Mallow counted: Master Diamond, Brilliant Diamond, Lapis Lazuli, Yoke, Luster Dragon #2 and Flame Wingman. Mallow and Luigi screamed when lightning struck them.

(Mallow & Luigi: 2200) - (Gonzales: 4400) - (Ruby: 3950)

'I am not quite through with you yet.' Ruby said. 'I activate Swing of Memory which allows me to summon Garnet from my Graveyard!'

A warrior that seemed to made out of Garnet appeared on the Field. (1900 ATK) The ATK of Master Diamond dropped to 3500.

'I use Master Diamond's second Effect, by Banishing a Fusion from my Graveyard Master Diamond gets that Effect and I Banish Ruby!' The Ruby on Master Diamond's sword started to glow, the attack of Master Diamond dropped to 3400.

Next I send Garnet back to my Graveyard so Master Diamonds gets the attack of Garnet, which is Ruby's Effect!' Ruby explained, the sword of Master Diamond started to glow. (3500- 5400 ATK)

'I attack Lead Yoke!' Ruby shouted, Master Diamond used his sword to cleave Lead Yoke in half.

(Mallow & Luigi: 2200) - (Gonzales: 2900) - (Ruby: 3950)

'Lapis Lazuli attack Gonzales directly!' Ruby shouted.

'Luster Dragon #2 intercept the attack!' Mallow shouted, Luster Dragon leaped to Gonzales' side of the Field to protect him, Luster Dragon and Lapis Lazuli clashed but in the end they got both destroyed.

'Gonzales I didn't do this to protect you, just to destroy that Lapis Lazuli.' Mallow said. 'In that case I attack your Flame Wingman with Brilliant Diamond!' Ruby shouted the woman charged in. 'Then I activate Widespread Ruin!' Mallow roared his Trap card spun around. 'This might not stop the attack, but it does destroy Master Diamond!' The mighty warrior gasped before it exploded, Brilliant Diamond looked back in shock then she cut Flame Wingman in ribbons out of revenge.

(Mallow & Luigi: 1000) - (Gonzales: 2900) - (Ruby: 3950)

'My turn again!' Luigi shouted, he drew his card.

'I activate Monster Reborn!' The holy Ankh appeared together with Master Diamond. (2900 ATK) Ruby gave Luigi a dirty look.

'Gonzales time to kick you out of the Duel!' Master Diamond charged forward. 'No you won't Luigi! Nobody uses my monsters without my permission!' Brilliant Diamond leaped to Gonzales' side, she quickly struck Master Diamond.

(Mallow & Luigi: 500) - (Gonzales: 2900) - (Ruby: 3950)

'You gave me one more turn, dumb move end your opponent when you can.' Gonzales said he drew his card. 'I summon Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw!' A green, muscular man appeared on Gonzales' side he had huge black boxing gloves, his jaw seemed to be made of glass. (2000 ATK)

'Since everyone is throwing this card around I shall do so myself!' Gonzales' Monster Reborn appeared and with it Lead Yoke took the stage again. (2200 ATK)

'Next I activate Shrink on Brilliant Diamond!' Ruby shrieked as her monster suddenly shrunk to half her size. (3400- 1700 ATK)

'Glassjaw take her down!' Gonzales roared, Glassjaw knocked out Brilliant Diamond with an uppercut.

(Mallow & Luigi: 500) - (Gonzales: 2900) - (Ruby: 3650)

'Lead Yoke knock out the man in green!' Lead Yoke wanted to charge at Luigi, Mallow wanted to send in Luster Dragon. 'Mallow no, this Duel started as a free-for-all, so I take half our Life Points and separate from you, Mallow saw Luigi making a quick movement with his hand, then Lead Yoke struck Luigi down.

Luigi landed sprawled on the ground his cards spread around him. 'Need to take a break, that hit hurt.' He gasped as he slowly stood up and gathered his cards, Skyscraper slowly disappeared from the Field.

(Mallow: 250) - (Luigi: 0) - (Gonzales: 2900) - (Ruby: 3650)

'Next turn I shall end the both of you.' Gonzales said.

'Not if I end it on this turn.' Mallow stated he drew his card.

'I activate Rising Air Current!' Mallow bellowed his Field Spell activated and the storage disappeared they now stood in mid-air.

'Then I sacrifice Luster Dragon for Raiza the Storm Monarch!'

A strong storm whipped up as Raiza appeared on the Field. (2400- 2900 ATK) 'I use Raiza's Effect to send Lead Yoke back to the Extra Deck!' Mallow shouted, Raiza created a storm Lead Yoke was blown off the Field.

'Next I use Quill Pen of Gulldos, I move both Luster Dragons back to my Deck and Glassjaw back to Gonzales' hand!' Mallow retrieved the two cards another storm appeared this time Glassjaw was blown back.

'I'm not done yet because I Banish a Wind Monster for Garuda the Wind Spirit!'

'You cannot!' Gonzales shouted: 'You only had the two Luster Dragons in your Graveyard!'

Mallow chuckled: 'Luigi's and mine Graveyard were combined and Luigi left me a present.' Mallow took a card from his Graveyard it was Avian, a powerful wind started and the man with the bird head dropped down from the sky. (1700- 2200 ATK)

'I Equip Garuda with United We Stand!' Mallow shouted Garuda let out a war-cry. (2200- 3800 ATK)

'Garuda attack Ruby! Raiza Gonzales is yours!' Both Duelist were knocked on their backs by the powerful wind blasts.

(Mallow: 250) - (Luigi: 0) - (Gonzales: 0) - (Ruby: 0)

Ruby stood up she looked at Mallow and Gonzales. 'Well you may keep your treasure.' She scoffed then she ran off.

'So Gonzales, why are you here?' Mallow asked.

'I was a contestant at the tournament together with prince Mush and Rawk Hawk.' Gonzales started to tell: 'Around that time Rawk Hawk was undefeated, I had Dueled against him before and I figured his Deck was unbeatable, Mush and I had the same amount of points in the ranking, so we had to Duel to decide who would face Rawk Hawk in the finals, we Dueled and I lost, after the Duel we talked a bit and became friends, I told Mush what I had learned, Mush told me he had that figured out and said he had a way to beat Rawk Hawk's Deck that same night Mush disappeared, Rawk Hawk became the champion.' Gonzales walked to the closed door, Mallow followed him. 'Whatever Mush had planned is still around in the old Major League Locker Room, but that door is locked.' In the meantime Mallow had unlocked the next door. 'Whatever they are hiding from the public must be behind this door.' Mallow said before he opened the door.

'Guys, Gonzales is gone.' Luigi then noticed, Mallow looked at his friend: 'Let him be for now, I have send Mario a message, we wait for him before we continue.

Five minutes later Mario came rushing in, he and his friends stepped through the doorway, Grave hesitated Mario noticed: 'Something wrong Grave?' He asked.

'That feeling, can't you sense it?' Grave asked Mario closed his eyes. 'Yeah I feel it, something is terribly wrong here.' The room itself was filled with junk, broken lockers and benches, empty boxes, dirty towels, bags full of more junk.

Grave carefully looked around then he noticed something. 'Mario look here.' Mario approached Grave he looked at the floor where Grave was pointing. 'I see there is dust in this room everywhere, but clearly here is a trail of someone being dragged over the floor, there are some footprints next to it.'

Mario followed the trail to where it stopped. 'Trail disappeared here, Mario knelt then he fell back screaming. 'Mario!' Goombella shouted, the others helped Mario stand up. 'Damn that is some strong magic.' Mario cursed.

Grave carefully felt around until he quickly retreated his hand. 'That is some powerful magic indeed.'

Again Grave felt. 'I can feel inside the magic, I feel something that appears to be stairs.' He took a few steps back then started to chant, slowly before their eyes stairs appeared. 'So that solves one of the mysteries.' Mallow said. 'Now we'll see what they are hiding up there.'

Grave went first, followed by Mario the others waited downstairs, when Mario and Grave reached the upper level they found a dark room, Mario felt around until he found a light switch, when the light turned on both Mario and Grave were shocked. 'Mallow, Luigi!' Mario shouted: 'Come up here we need your help! Goombella run like hell and get a medical team here!'

When Mallow and Luigi climbed the stairs they were shocked, the room was filled with bodies, Mario recognized Bandy Andy and King K.

'Are they...' Luigi started, Grave checked the body of an unknown Duelist.

'They are not dead, I feel a weak pulse, but it seems they are completely drained of their life force, I have seen nothing like this before, but this can only be the work of the Nephilim.' Grave concluded.

'I count at least twenty bodies and there are more in the back.' Mallow said, then Luigi pointed at some bodies. 'I recognize these three.' Mario looked at the bodies: 'Me too, the girl there is a Japanese champion, the guy in the yellow shirt ended second place during last world tournament en the guy in blue ended first place in the same tournament.'

At that point Goombella came rushing in she climbed the stairs followed by Jolene, both were shocked at what they saw, Jolene wasted no time she checked every Duelist lying there. 'Yes these are all the missing Duelists except for one, Prince Mush.' She noticed, then she dialed a number. 'Grubba, we found the missing Duelists, at least their bodies, they are all there except for Prince Mush, we need to keep this discreet, don't want to cause a panic.'

A few minutes later Mario and the others sat in their hotel room, Jolene had send them away then she had cleared out the lobby, the medical team came in through a back-entrance, the bodies were brought to the hospital on a private part of the floating island.

'Grave the distraction, what did you do? I saw some guards they looked terrified.' Mario said Grave grinned: 'I had some fun with my Skull Servants, I didn't hurt them, well anyway when the distraction was gone I made them sleep with some sleep gas, they believe it was a nightmare caused by the gas.

Mario took the paper with the seven wonders on it. 'So this solves the stairs of mystery and the missing ones, well except for Prince Mush who keeps missing.

Grave took a paper and he started to write something down when he was done he showed the paper to the others.

 _Suspects:_

 _Rawk Hawk: Managed to get an illegal Deck through the system, when he stepped outside the VIP room the Nephilim's energy exploded through the arena._

 _Prince Mush: Was not found with the bodies and nobody has seen him since. Could work in the shadows._

 _Gonzales: Knew we would be in storage room, he assaulted us and was gone before we discovered the bodies._

 _X: Nobody knows who he or she is, X seem to be helping us, but that help could be a set-up for a trap._

Mario nodded when he was done reading: 'I agree to that, but we should be quick, the Nephilim must know we have discovered the bodies, tomorrow I need to become the number two so I can face Rawk Hawk.' Mario said with a determined look in his eyes.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Mario returns to the arena, now that they are probably discovered they need to act fast.**

 **But between the champion of the Major League stands Gonzales and this time Gonzales has a new trick... 'Rock the Arena' coming next.**


	23. Rock the Arena

**23\. Rock the Arena.**

 **The tournament draws to a close, Mario has only a few opponents left.**

 **But Mario is challenged by Gonzales who now has a new trick up his sleeve.**

 **Can Mario overcome Gonzales or will his tournament days end here?**

Mario stepped into the arena, he was ranked number six. 'Only a few more Duels.' He said to himself, his opponent was already there, a man dressed in blue robes, wearing a pointy hat decorated with stars, this man was known as the Magic Master.

Forty-five minutes later the Magic Master sat defeated on the ground, this opponent actually was brutal, he used a Dark Magician based Deck with all the right support cards.

'Mario officially entered the top five!' Grubba shouted, the crowd roared.

Mario returned to the locker room, there his D-Gazer went off, Mario turned it on, it was X. 'Congratulations, you're now one of the top tier in the tournament. But the hardest part comes now, the Nephilim knows it is exposed, it will make its move tonight, you need to be fast, I hope you have figured out a way to get past Rawk Hawk, last time with Harry I could expose him with his illegal Deck, now we all know Rawk Hawk's Deck in illegal but it is registered as legal, well you're smart you figure it out.' With these words X hung up.

'And now the number five enters the arena!' Grubba roared: 'Give it up for MARIO!' The crowd started to roar and yell like crazy, Mario's opponent was already there this woman was dressed in a red harem outfit, decorated with flames, this woman's name was Flare, in her Duel she used a Burn and Stall Deck with many Spell cards like Tremendous Fire, her ace monster was a Lava Golem, with more Spell and Traps she locked Mario down, but the moment Mario managed to break through the lock the Duel was in his pocket.

Mario returned to the locker room again, there his D-Gazer went off, Mario answered it but the screen only showed static with a dark figure standing in it. 'I've got you in my sight.' The voice of the stranger sounded dark and heavy, it sounded like three voices were talking together. 'You're the Nephilim.' Mario confirmed. 'Indeed I am, I must say it was quite fun seeing you struggle, but you are too late! One way or another tonight this will all end.' With these words the screen went black.

A few minutes later Jolene came rushing in reacting to Mario's call.

'You spoke to that Nephilim?' She said out of breath. 'Yes he said that this would end tonight, Jolene I need you to put this place on lock-down, nobody goes in or out, my friends and I will solve this, but please try not to cause panic.' Jolene nodded then she ran off.

Mario entered the arena, he would face the number three next, a guy who called himself Craw-Daddy the Dark Gatekeeper.

Mario was looking around the arena as did Grubba, there was no sign of Craw-Daddy. 'The number three won't arrive, I bought him off, I'm taking his place.' A man wearing purple bathrobes stepped inside the arena, slowly he removed the bathrobes revealing himself to be Gonzales, only this time he wore a purple and black Luchador mask, for the rest he wore a black halter-top it showed his six-pack and muscled arms, he also wore purple sweatpants and black combat boots.

People started to cheer as they saw who Mario's opponent was.

'And you are?' Mario demanded.

'My name is Gonzales, at one point I was a contestant, but I dropped out but here I am announcing my return! And what is better than to defeat the current favorite of the crowd?' Gonzales pointed dramatically at Mario before he activated his Duel Disk.

(Gonzales: 8000) - (Mario: 8000)

'Challenger gets the first turn this time.' Gonzales stated as he drew his opening hand. 'You must be wondering why I challenged you now.' Gonzales said, Mario remained silent. 'You want to overcome Rawk Hawk, I'd say that is suicide, well I MIGHT know a way, but my price isn't cheap... beat me and I might give it for free.'

'Seems you leave me not much of a choice then.' Mario sighted.

Gonzales looked over his hand. 'You know, I have a bad hand here, I shall pass this turn.'

Mario scratched his head, he drew his hand. 'I summon Spartan in attack mode.' Mario stated, the warrior holding the spear and shield appeared. (1600 ATK) 'Attack him directly!' Mario shouted, Spartan drove the spear through Gonzales' guts, the latter didn't as much as flinch.

(Gonzales: 6400) - (Mario: 8000)

Gonzales chuckled. 'That is what I want in an opponent, ferocious taking any chance to attack.' Then he took a card from his hand. 'You see when I take Battle Damage I get to special summon this monster.' Gonzales played the card a man appeared in front of him, the monster wore a black skintight suit, a red chest piece and leg protectors, he had two shields attached to wrist protectors, a white mask covered his face. (0 ATK)

'And now that Battlin' Boxer Veil is on the Field I regain the Life Points I just lost.' Gonzales said, he was enveloped by a glowing light.

(Gonzales: 8000) - (Mario: 8000)

'I'll end my turn.' Mario said.

Gonzales drew his card, Mario suddenly got weird feeling in his stomach.

'I summon Battlin' Boxer Switchitter.' The boxer with the metal limbs appeared on the Field next to Veil. (1500 ATK)

'I create the Overlay Network with my two monsters.' Gonzales said, the vortex opened above the Field, the two monsters changed into two red orbs, Gonzales was smiling, Mario felt a chill go up his spine.

Mario felt a strange surge of energy the eyes of Gonzales turned white, a bright light shot out of his hands. 'Numbers!' Mario gasped.

Gonzales chuckled. 'I Xyz Summon Number 79: Battlin' Boxer Nova Kaiser!'

Mario took a step back, the crowd gasped, Grubba narrowed his eyes, out of the vortex a monster dropped, it started to hover in mid-air, the monster was clad in heavy, red armor on his back he had two gigantic jet-like wings covered in heavy spikes, he threw a few punches Mario could see his knuckle dusters, the numbers ''79'' were displayed on the side of his armor. (2300- 2500 ATK: 2 ORU)

'Instead of Detaching monsters I can Attach monsters to Nova Kaiser, then Nova Kaiser gains 100 ATK equal to the monsters Attached to it.' Gonzales explained, then he took a card from his hand, another red orb started to circle around Nova Kaiser. (2500- 2600 ATK : 3 ORU)

'Why do you have Numbers?' Mario stammered.

'I don't know why, but they came to me you see, I came from a poor family, we lived in the slumps, as a kid I was the strongest Duelist on the block, until we were bullied by the richer kids, me and all my friends stood no chance at their high-class Decks.'

The crowd went silent. 'I quit Dueling and a started to train, I was scouted by a man, that man would make a pro wrestler out of me. I trained many years, and eventually I became pro, with the money I earned I gave my parents a rich place to live, but something was bugging me.'

Gonzales wiped some tears from his eyes: 'All the fame got to me, I forgot those who were close to me, my friends, I retired to return to the slums, my friends were happy to see me though, but one of them rich kids managed to become mayor, now he was terrorizing the slums, the people there knew no rest so I decided to start Dueling again, in a few weeks I gathered my Battlin' Boxer Deck, I faced the mayor in an official Duel, but he had more money and thus better cards, when I lost that Duel I made a wish to the stars, I wished that I would never be weak again.'

Gonzales paused for a second, Mario saw him smiling. 'The next day the major came, he wanted to add insult to injury, he challenged me to a Duel if I would win he would step down as mayor, but if I lost I would be his slave for the rest of my life, with my new Numbers I completely destroyed him.'

'Mario this I why I shall not lose, not even if you have Numbers! Now Nova Kaiser attack with Blazing Knuckle!'

The fist of Nova Kaiser got engulfed by flames, Spartan heaved his shield to protect himself but it got completely destroyed, Spartan was flung against the wall before he scattered into million pieces.

(Gonzales: 8000) - (Mario: 7000)

'I'll end my turn here Mario.' Gonzales said.

'How is Mario gonna respond to this?' Grubba bellowed.

'Like this.' Mario said as he drew his card: 'I summon Double Lance!' Mario shouted the warrior holding the two lances appeared. (1700 ATK)

'With his effect I summon a second one!' Mario continued, the twin of the first warrior appeared kneeling in defense mode. (900 DEF)

'Time to create the Overlay Network.' Mario's two monsters changed into orbs of light, his hand started to shine as the number ''39'' appeared on it.

'Descent from the plains of Heaven! Number 39: Utopia!' The warrior clad in white armor appeared in a beam of light. (2500 ATK: 2 ORU)

'Another Numbers?' Grubba roared, the crowd started to cheer.

Gonzales chuckled. 'So this is your answer, makes me wonder why you have a Numbers.'

'Gonzales that is a long story and the less you know of that story the better it is.' Mario replied. 'Now I Equip Utopia with Magnum Shield which increases his attack by his defense.' Mario played the card, Utopia started to glow. (2500- 4500 ATK)

'Utopia attack Nova Kaiser with Hope Sword Slash!' Utopia leaped through the air, he drew his swords from his back with a quick strike he dealt a crushing blow to Nova Kaiser who sank to his knees and exploded.

(Gonzales: 6100) - (Mario: 7000)

'I'd hoped you would do that.' Gonzales calmly said: 'When Nova Kaiser is destroyed I get to special summon monsters from my Graveyard equal to the Materials Nova Kaiser had, in this case three.'

First Veil appeared, (0 ATK) followed by Switchitter (1500 ATK) and finally Battlin' Boxer Shadow. (1800 ATK)

'You set me up?' Mario gasped, Gonzales simply replied with a chuckle. 'You gonna do anything?' He asked.

'Yeah I set a facedown card and end my turn.' Mario stated as the reversed card appeared vertically behind Utopia.

'That card you just played, I'd guess it is Divine Wrath.' Mario's face showed nothing, Gonzales then took a card from his hand it was Mystical Space Typhoon, the typhoon sucked up Mario's facedown card which was indeed Divine Wrath. 'I've seen your Duels Mario, I probably know your entire Deck, then Gonzales spread his arms, his hand started to glow again. 'This time I create the Overlay Network with my three monsters!' He bellowed, the Battlin' Boxers changed into three red orbs before flying off into the vortex.

'Come down and defend the weak against the strong! Xyz Summon! Rock the arena with your power Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus!'

The arena started to tremble as a warrior dropped down from the vortex smashing his fists into the ground, he wore blue with yellow armor, had two shield-like wings attached to his shoulders, the number ''105'' was displayed on his right shoulder. (2500 ATK: 3 ORU)

'This people will the main event!' Gonzales roared pumping his fist in the air the crowd started to cheer and roar like crazy.

'Now Star Cestus attack Utopia with Stardust Impact!' Gonzales' monster took a fighting stance. 'I Detach one of the monsters.' Gonzales removed one of the cards from under the monster. 'Now my Star Cestus can't be destroyed in battle and you take all the damage!' (3- 2 ORU)

'Then I Detach one of my monsters as well!' Mario reacted. (2- 1 ORU)

'Moon Barrier negates your attack!' Utopia shielded himself with his wings, but one punch from Star Cestus scattered them, then Utopia was send flying by a second punch.

(Gonzales: 6100) - (Mario: 5000)

'Heh, did I forgot to mention that when I use the effect of Star Cestus the attack cannot be negated anymore?' Gonzales sneered.

'Well I shall end my turn with two facedown cards.' The cards appeared behind Star Cestus.

Mario quickly drew his card. 'I summon Assault Halberd!' Mario shouted, the warrior clad in blue armor holding the halberd in his hand appeared, he smashed the halberd in the ground. (1800 ATK)

'Utopia attack Star Cestus! Hope Sword Slash!'

'I reveal my Trap card!' Gonzales shouted. 'Dust Tornado!' A lot of dust whipped up around Magnum Shield, when the dust settled the card was ripped to shreds, the attack of Utopia dropped. (4500- 2500 ATK)

'My attack still continues!' Mario shouted, Utopia drew his sword, he stabbed Star Cestus through the chest, with his last power the Battlin' Boxer gave one last mighty punch to Utopia, both monsters stood like that for a few seconds when suddenly they dropped to the ground and disappeared. 'Assault Halberd direct attack!' Gonzales braced himself for the impact, but still he was pushed back by a bit.

(Gonzales: 4300) - (Mario: 5000)

'I use my Monster Reborn!' Mario shouted, the holy Ankh appeared on the Field, then a beam of light shot from the ground and Utopia stepped out of it. (2500 ATK: 0 ORU)

'I set a card and end my turn! Your move again Gonzales.' Mario said, the card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone, his opponent silently drew his card. 'I activate Call of the Haunted!' The Trap spun around, the ground broke open and Star Cestus leaped back onto the Field. (2500 ATK)

'I activate my Spell card! Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force!'

A black aura surrounded Star Cestus. 'With this card I take one Xyz monster then I get to summon another one with one Rank higher, all the Materials of the former monster including the monster itself become Materials!'

Suddenly Star Cestus started to change he grew a bit in size, the blue of his armor became black and the yellow became purple, the shields on his shoulders changed into four claw-like protrusions. (2800 ATK: 1 ORU)

'This is Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus!' Gonzales proudly said: 'This is the reason I won't lose this Duel, Comet Cestus attack Assault Halberd with Comet Explosion!'

Comet Cestus slammed his knuckles together then he charged in, the moment Comet Cestus hit Assault Halberd an explosion send the monster flying against Mario, Mario on his turn was knocked on his back. 'Now you lose Life Points equal to the original attack points your monster.' Gonzales explained.

(Gonzales: 4300) - (Mario: 2200)

'I activate the effect of my monster, by Detaching one card from it.' Gonzales removed the card, one of the protrusions started to glow as one of the red orbs disappeared into it. 'With this effect I can destroy one monster on the Field, then you lose Life Points equal to the attack points of your monster, Mario you lost!' Comet Cestus leaped into the air, then crashed down on Utopia fist-first.

'I did it! This victory marks my return in this tournament...' Gonzales was stopped short as the smoke cleared Mario was sitting on one knee, he was smiling.

(Gonzales: 4300) - (Mario: 950)

'How did you?' Gonzales cursed, then he saw that Mario's facedown card was face-up. 'Shrink?! You used Shrink to halve your monster's attack?!'

Mario slowly stood up: 'Yes that is exactly what I did.'

Gonzales' expression changed into anger. 'So you won yourself an extra turn, enjoy it as it will be your last!'

Mario looked at his hand then he drew his card. 'You actually gave me the opportunity to win this Duel.' Mario took a card from his hand. 'I activate Premature Burial!' Mario lost some Life Points then the ground broke open and Utopia leaped from the ground once again. (2500 ATK- 0 ORU)

(Gonzales: 4300) - (Mario: 150)

'Now that my Life Points are less than thousand I get to do this!' The ''39'' on Mario's hand changed to black Utopia changed. 'Number C39: Utopia Ray!' Mario shouted. (2500 ATK: 1 ORU)

'Now I normal summon Double Lance from my hand!' The warrior leaped onto the Field. (1700 ATK) 'Then I summon a second one from my Graveyard!' A second warrior appeared next to the first one. (900 DEF)

'I create the Overlay Network with these two monsters!' Mario shouted, the two Double Lances changed into orbs of light. 'Xyz Summon Excalibur!'

The crowd started to cheer as their favorite monster entered the Field. (2000 ATK) 'I Detach the monsters from Excalibur to double his attack!' The sword of Excalibur started to glow. (2000- 4000 ATK)

'Next I Detach my monster from Utopia Ray!' Mario removed the card from under his monster. 'Utopia gains 500 attack while your Comet Cestus loses 1000!' Mario shouted. (Utopia Ray: 2500- 3000 ATK: 0 ORU), (Comet Cestus: 2800- 1800 ATK)

'Utopia Ray attack!' Mario's monster drew his sword and quickly drove it through the guts of Comet Cestus.

(Gonzales: 3100) - (Mario: 150)

'Excalibur end it!' Mario's words were lost in the cheers and roars of the crowd, Gonzales was thrown backwards.

(Gonzales: 0) - (Mario: 150)

The numbers disappeared from Gonzales' hand, the crowd didn't notice but Gonzales wiped some tears from his eyes.

'Mario did it, he entered the top three of the tournament ranking! The only one left for him to face is the number two Koopinator!' Grubba roared but Mario and Gonzales already had left the building.

'So you got some information for me?' Mario asked, but to his surprise Gonzales shook his head, he removed his Luchador mask.

'No all you need to know you already know, he is near invincible only Prince Mush knows a way to beat him, I said I had information so you would accept my Duel.' Gonzales sighted.

'You could have asked, I would have Dueled you, but why challenge me?' Mario wondered. 'Simple if I had beaten you I would be the new number three, I would have faced Rawk Hawk, with my Numbers I would have won.'

'Gonzales, you think that is honorable? Only Numbers can beat Numbers, if you had used them Rawk Hawk didn't stood a chance, would that give you a good feeling?' Mario asked. 'No I guess not.' Gonzales sighted.

thirty minutes later Mario stood in the arena again, before him stood Koopinator his head hung a bit, his Deck was completely wrecked by Mario. 'And this concludes it!' But Grubba was interrupted as Rawk Hawk entered the arena. 'Har har har! You think you are something punk? Listen to the Hawk! I hereby challenge YOU to a Duel! Tonight we will duke it out to see who is the real champion!' With these words Rawk Hawk walked away. 'That is clear, Mario cannot refuse a challenge from the champion! Tonight will be the champion Duel!'

Grave was waiting for Mario just outside the tournament building, for preparations the building was closed until tonight. 'You did it!' Grave shouted, Mario nodded: 'Yes I defeated Koopinator I am the number two now.'

'Good that means Rawk Hawk is left...' Mario stopped Grave.

'I've spoken with the Nephilim this morning, he contacted me through my D-Gazer, it was static and a shadow with an unrecognizable voice, it said that things would end tonight.'

Grave started to laugh: 'This means he fears you, and my suspicion that Rawk Hawk is the Nephilim is strengthened by the fact he came out into the arena and challenged you in the open.'

Mario started to walk, Grave followed him. 'So you did what I asked you to do?' Mario broke the silence. 'Yeah I did, Mallow is posting in the Watering Hole, Luigi is posting around the hotel and casino district and Goombella is watching Jolene, now it is your job to fight Rawk Hawk and my job to find that Nephilim.'

Mario suddenly stopped: 'I just figured out where there cards are hidden.'

Grave looked dumbfounded at Mario: 'You mean the cards Prince Mush hid somewhere?'

'Exactly and it all starts with the man-eating toilet, one of the seven wonders.' Mario started.

'Just hit me with your knowledge.' Grave sneered.

'It is a rumor, most rumors are slightly altered, truth is sometimes Prince Mush was completely gone, what if there was a hidden area? The man-eating toilet could be a door or something.'

Grave scratched his chin. 'Could be, but where could...' Grave stopped .

'The abandoned locker rooms!' Grave and Mario both shouted.

'Yes, the locker rooms were closed after Prince Mush disappeared, the toilet must be in the old Major League locker room.' Mario rambled.

'That room is locked right?' Grave said: 'Yes locked and well guarded by camera's you can't be kicking the door in.' Mario replied killing Grave's enthusiasm, at that moment Mario took a Deck from his pocket and gave it to Grave, Grave leaved through it then he gave it back.

'Judging the Deck you build there I know what cards Prince Mush has hidden.'

'Yes but don't say it out loud, you never know who is listening.' Mario replied.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Rawk Hawk challenged Mario in the open to a Duel.**

 **Now Mario has less than five hours left to find out where the man-eating toilet is and thus where Prince Mush has hidden the cards Mario needs to beat Rawk Hawk. ''Rawk the Hawk'' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus (anime)_

 _Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect_

 _Attribute: Fire_

 _Rank: 4_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When this card attacks an opponent's monster with higher ATK than this card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; the attack of this battle cannot be negated, also this card cannot be destroyed by this battle, and your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from this battle instead._

* * *

 _Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus (anime)_

 _Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect_

 _Attribute: Fire_

 _Rank: 5_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _4 Level 5 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus", it gains this effect._

● _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field._


	24. Rawk the Hawk

**24\. Rawk the Hawk.**

 **This is it.**

 **Mario managed to become the number 2 in the ranking.**

 **Now only Rawk Hawk remains, but as a champion he won't go down easily.**

 **But Mario has no choice to win, hopefully he finds the cards needed to beat Rawk Hawk or else all will be for naught.**

Mario was sitting in his hotel room in front of a computer, Grave sat next to him, Goombella silently sat in a corner the rest was in the Watering Hole.

'Grave what about this one?' Mario said, he typed in a command, Excalibur appeared on the screen. _'Calculating.'_ A computer voice spoke, then Rawk Hawk's pictured appeared showing he had six cards in his hand. _'Normal summon and special summon calculated._ The computer continued, four monsters appeared on the screen then Mario's picture was shown. _'No Life Points remaining, Mario lost the Duel.'_

Mario turned the computer off. 'Grave we tried all possible combinations, if I cannot find Prince Mush's cards we really have a problem.' Goombella stood up, she hugged Mario: 'It will be alright, you'll find something to win I know it.'

 **That evening:**

Mario was waiting in the locker room, then the door opened, two security guards entered the locker room. 'Mario?' The first one asked. 'Yes that is me.' He replied, the two agents looked at each other, the second one took a needle before Mario could react the security guard jabbed the needle in Mario's neck, quickly Mario's vision blurred, his legs gave way, one of the guards caught him and lifted him over his shoulder. 'Rawk Hawk should be happy now, well as long as we get paid we do what he want.' That was the last thing Mario heard before he passes out.

Rawk Hawk stood in the arena, his wing-shaped Duel Disk activated, he was tapping his foot, Grubba stood next to the champion.

'Now give it a warm welcome for the challenger...' Grubba started, then he started to name some of Mario's victories.

Grave sat in the stands: 'I'm in position, Rawk Hawk took the stage almost time for Mario to show up.' Grave said through his D-Gazer.

'I was in the Watering Hole.' Mallow replied: 'But because of the Duel the place closed down early, I am now in the main hall of the Glitz Pit.'

Then Goombella came in: 'I tailed Jolene to the Glitz Pit Arena, she entered a restricted area so I have teamed up with Mallow.' Goombella said.

'Hotel and casino area is abandoned, nobody is here, I am moving to the arena as well.' Luigi finally reported.

'GIVE IT UP FOR MARIO!' Grubba roared but the door stayed close.

'Har har har, it seems Mario is really a chicken, he ran!' Rawk Hawk roared. 'Mario has five more minutes to show up, if not Rawk Hawk wins by default!' Grubba shouted.

Mario slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in what seemed a locker room, there were cobwebs everywhere, the beds were filthy, a nice collection of dust was gathered in the place: 'An old locker room.' Mario muttered, he checked the door it was locked. 'So this is how Prince Mush disappeared? Rawk Hawk had him locked up in the old locker room.'

Then his D-Gazer went off, it was X. 'Mario, Rawk Hawk has entered the arena, Grubba has given you five minutes, where are you?'

'I don't know, two security guards entered the locker room, they drugged me, I passed out and woke up here.' Mario replied, he still tried to get his head clear.

'What? Security guards? Are you sure?' X replied.

'Yes before I passed out one of them said Rawk Hawk would be happy and that they got payed to do this.'

At that moment Mario's head became clear again: 'Rawk Hawk is the Nephilim, for some reason he takes strong Duelists, Prince Mush was strong but he never showed up, what if he was taken away the same way?'

X remained silent for a few seconds: 'Why? Other Duelists disappeared right after their matches, there must be something about you and Prince Mush...' X muttered.

'I know, Prince Mush had a way to defeat Rawk Hawk so he disappeared, I am getting to close to exposing Rawk Hawk as the Nephilim, both Prince Mush and I were a thread to Rawk Hawk.'

X muttered something to himself: 'Mario I have located your position, you are in the old Major League locker room, rumor has it the man-eating toilet is located in that room, maybe that provides a way out? I need to go now.' With these words X broke contact.

Mario had only two minutes left to get to the arena, he walked up to the toilets, one of the toilets was out of commission, Mario checked the walls, one tile was loose, when Mario pressed it part of the floor opened and the wall together with the toilet disappeared into the floor.

Mario followed a short hallway, then he heard the sound out of the Duel arena. 'We give Mario five more minutes! If he don't show up in that time the Duel is forfeited!' Grubba roared, then Mario came in a small room, there was only a chair and a small table, on the table was an envelope, Mario opened it, first a letter fell out.

 _To whomever reads this, you have found my hideout._

 _My name is Prince Mush and if you read this letter, that means I have disappeared._

 _Rawk Hawk's Deck is illegal and unbeatable by normal means, use the cards in this envelope to beat him._

 _Prince Mush._

Mario shook the envelope and five cards fell out.

'Just as I thought.' He said with a smile, Mario pressed a button next to the chair, another wall shoved open, Mario opened the metal door behind the wall and he stepped out of the Major League locker room.

'Ten seconds left!' Grubba roared, Rawk Hawk laughed, then the doors swung open and Mario slowly walked up to the stage.

'Rawk Hawk! You have to fight fair! Locking me up in the old locker room so you would win by default!'

Rawk Hawk looked hard at him: 'I don't know what you talking about punk! Well it doesn't matter! It is time you will feel the Rawk!'

The crowd exploded with cheers and roars.

'Har har har! Let the Rawking begin!'

(Mario: 8000) - (Rawk Hawk: 8000)

'Har har har I heard you rocking a new Deck! No matter what you do you cannot beat my Deck!' Rawk Hawk boasted, Mario casually drew his opening hand, he closely looked at his cards. 'I set one monster facedown.' Mario stated the reversed card appeared before him. 'Next I activate the Spell card, Card Destruction!' Mario discarded the remaining three cards he had and drew three new cards, Rawk Hawk drew five new cards, Mario looked over his hand, he briefly smiled.

'I'll end my turn.' Mario stated.

'Har har har, you ended your turn! That means it is the turn of the Rawk! Time you get rawked punk!' Rawk Hawk pumped his fist in the air, the crowd roared. 'Draw!' The champion drew his card.

'Oh you're getting it now punk! The Rawking begins with Dirty Fighter: Eye-Goucher!'

Before Rawk Hawk a man-like monster appeared, he wore brown pants and black combat boots, his upper body was muscled and naked, he had a bald head, his arms reached to the ground, his index finger and middle finger were extremely long and had sharp nails. (1500 ATK)

'Are you scared yet Mario?' Rawk Hawk taunted: 'My army will grow, because I use the Spell card Unfair Advantage!' Briefly the card appeared on the Field, Eye-Goucher cracked his knuckles. 'This Spell card allows me to special summon a Dirty Fighter from my Graveyard, as long as we both control one monster, then its attack points are doubled until my End Phase.' The champion explained: 'I summon Dirty Fighter: Long-Knee!' Next to Eye-Goucher a new man appeared, he wore some kind of metal armor covering his chest and stomach, he had normal-sized arms but ridiculous long legs covered in metal armor. (1000- 2000 ATK)

'Ladies and gentleman! It is time I lay Rawk to the Mario! Because when I special summon a monster I get to special summon Dirty Fighter: Knuckler from my hand!' Next to Long-Knee another map appeared with long black hair and a beard, he wore a black tank top with matching training pants, as his name suggested he had some sharp-looking knuckle dusters. (2000 ATK)

'Long-Knee take the stage!' Rawk Hawk roared, the monster bent his knee then charged forward, Mario's reversed card disappeared and a cute monster shaped like a marshmallow appeared. (500 DEF)

Long-Knee kicked the monster but it simply bounced back. 'My Marshmallon cannot be destroyed by battle, and since you attacked it you take 1000 points of damage.' Mario said, an electric shock hit Rawk Hawk, the champion took a step back but he recovered himself quickly.

(Mario: 8000) - (Rawk Hawk: 7000)

'Har har har! Building a defensive wall are we? Well I don't care because Eye-Goucher attacks!' The monster walked up to Marshmallon. 'When Eye-Goucher attacks I can negate his attack but the next monster can attack directly, but only when you control one monster.' Rawk Hawk explained, Eye Goucher quickly jabbed his fingers in the eyes of Marshmallon, the monster and Mario were surprised the crowd started to cheer.

'Knuckler attacks directly! And when he attacks directly he deals 500 extra points of damage!' The champion roared, Knuckler quickly charged in, first he punched Mario on the right, Mario staggered but Knuckler knocked him to the ground with a second jab.

(Mario: 5500) - (Rawk Hawk: 7000)

'I'll end my turn here, and when Long-Knee attacks a monster and that monster is still around during the End Phase that monster gets destroyed!'

Long Knee quickly grabbed Marshmallon, then kicked it in the back, Mario looked away, then the attack of Long-Knee dropped. (2000- 1000 ATK)

'Rawk Hawk is executing his tactics ruthlessly, Mario is already at a disadvantage!' Grubba roared, Rawk Hawk laughed, Mario quietly drew his card. 'I'm not giving up Hawk, I know you use an illegal Deck, I will destroy it.' Mario played a card the Pot of Greed appeared, Mario drew twice, he looked at the two cards, he slightly nodded as he saw what he got.

'I activate Swords of Revealing Light!' Mario shouted, the light swords descended around Rawk Hawk's monsters. 'I shall end my turn with two facedown cards.' Mario concluded his turn, first a hidden monster appeared followed by a Spell or Trap card.

'Har har har! What do you hope to gain? You want to stall me until I get Decked out or something? That won't work punk, I don't need to attack to dish out the pain!'

The crowd started to cheer again, Rawk Hawk drew his card. 'I summon Dirty Fighter: Ax-Kicker to the Field!' Before Rawk Hawk a man in full army gear appeared, he wore sunglasses and he had really short hair, Mario could see his legs were muscled. (2000 ATK)

'Now I need to pay 1000 Life Points or else Ax-Kicker is removed from the Field.' The champion said, the Life Point counter above Rawk Hawk's picture decreased.

(Mario: 5500) - (Rawk Hawk: 6000)

'Next I activate the Back-Stab Continuous Spell card!' Rawk Hawk roared, the crowd roared with him. 'Back-Stab allows me to negate my Battle Phase then I target one monster and you take damage equal to half that monster's attack points, but said monster is destroyed during my End Phase.' Mario saw Ax-Kicker preparing his attack, quickly the monster stormed forward knocking Mario on the ground, then he dealt one might kick to Mario's face.

(Mario: 4500) - (Rawk Hawk: 6000)

Mario felt a stinging pain in his face, then his nose started to bleed, Mario wiped the blood away then he stood right back up, the crowd started to chant Mario's name. 'Won't you know when it is over punk?' Rawk Hawk said: 'Well whatever, I shall enjoy Rawking you some more! Since Ax-Kicker dealt damage you must skip your next Draw Phase!'

'In that case I activate my Trap card! Jar of Greed!' A brown pot with blue eyes and a wicked grin on its face appeared, the pot was filled with riches.

Mario drew one card then the pot scattered. 'I hope you drew a good card there. because I end my turn.'

'That means Ax-Kicker is history!' Mario said, Rawk Hawk laughed as a reply. 'Sorry punk, but Ax-Kicker cannot be destroyed by card effects!'

Mario took a look at his hand. 'I must admit, you survived longer than most opponents I had, why is that? Are you such a fan of mine that you want to get Rawked?'

Mario sighted and shook his head.

'Anyway it is my turn now.' Mario stated, he took a card from his hand. 'I Equip Ax-Kicker with Axe of Fools!' A fancy-looking silver and gold axe appeared in the hands of Ax-Kicker. (2000- 3000 ATK)

'Har har har! You lost it?' Rawk Hawk laughed. 'No I'm perfectly fine, Axe of Fools removes all effects from your monster.'

'You did what?' Rawk Hawk gasped.

'Next I flip my monster, Medusa Worm, and when this monster is flipped I get to destroy one monster on the Field.' The ground started to shake, Ax-Kicker looked around him when suddenly the ground broke open, a huge worm leaped half out of the hole, the worm was a reddish and purple color, covered in hundreds of small horns, the circular gaping maw of the creature was filled with sharp teeth, Axe-Kicker fell in the gaping maw and the worm disappeared back underground.

'Once per turn Medusa Worm can be flipped facedown.' Mario explained.

'You've got some guts punk, but I know your strategy now, stalling trying to Deck me out and destroying my monsters, that ain't gonna work on me! I shall Rawk you before my Deck is Decked out!' The crowd started to cheer and chant Rawk Hawk's name, the champion drew his card.

'I summon the fan-favorite!' He roared the crowd started to chant: 'Low-Blow!' The man wearing the gray sweater, sport pants, red sport shoes and boxing gloves appeared. (2500 ATK)

'I end my turn with two facedown cards!' Rawk Hawk stated, the cards appeared behind Low-Blow. 'Now I shall discard one card to keep Low-Blow on the Field.' The champion discarded one of his cards.

Mario knew that one of the cards Rawk Hawk played had to be Gut-Punch. 'I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!' The Pot of Greed appeared on the Field, this time an old-looking book flew out of it. 'Now we both draw three cards.' Mario said, Rawk Hawk drew his cards first, then Mario drew, his eye fell on one of the three cards.

'Time for Medusa Worm to eat again!' The ground under Low-Blow started to shake. 'I don't think so! I activate the Trap card Meat Shield!' This turn when a monster will be destroyed by a card effect another monster is destroyed instead!'

The ground broke open Low-Blow leaped away, he landed behind Long-Knee and kicked the warrior to his doom, Long-Knee tried to escape but Medusa Worm leaped out of the ground and devoured Long-Knee, then Medusa Worm disappeared back into the ground.

'In that case I activate Soul Taker to destroy Low-Blow!' Mario continued, first Rawk Hawk started to glow as he gained some Life Points then a beam of light shot out of the sky. 'I activate Meat-Shield again!' Rawk Hawk said, the light got redirected to Knuckler, the warrior was incinerated by the beam of light.

(Mario: 4500) - (Rawk Hawk: 7000)

'Har har har, I like your spirit! But you won't be surviving for long.' Rawk Hawk laughed as he drew his card, then he took a card from his hand. 'I activate Training Dummy to your side of the Field!'

A straw-doll stuck to a wooden pole appeared on Mario's side, on the front and back it had a wooden target tied to it. (0 ATK)

'This Dummy counts as a monster, but it cannot attack or defend, but you can increase its attack points by destroying one Spell or Trap card you control.'

Mario sighted, he removed the Swords of Revealing Light from his Duel Disk, the swords disappeared from the Field, the Dummy became stronger. (0- 2000 ATK)

Low-Blow attack that Dummy!' The warrior started to run then with one mighty punch he shattered the Dummy. 'And remember when Low-Blow destroys a monster the damage is doubled.

(Mario: 3500) - (Rawk Hawk: 7000)

'And now!' Rawk Hawk roared.

'Gut-Punch, Gut-Punch!' The crowd chanted, the Trap card spun around it was indeed Gut-Punch. 'Har har har! Get Rawked!' The champion roared, Low-Blow charged in again hitting Mario below the belt, Mario fell to the ground groaning from the pain.

(Mario: 1000) - (Rawk Hawk: 7000)

'Time to remove your last defense! Eye-Goucher destroy that Medusa Worm!' The ground beneath Eye-Goucher started to shake, Medusa Worm broke out. (600 DEF) Eye-Goucher jumped onto the monster, he started to pull out the horns, Medusa Worm cringed from the pain, then Eye Goucher found the eyes of the worm and did what he was meant to do: Poking out its eyes. 'I shall end my turn.' Rawk Hawk stated, he discarded one of the cards in his hand.

Mario slowly stood up, he was clearly in pain, slowly he drew his card.

'I activate Fissure.' He groaned, the ground beneath Eye-Goucher broke open he fell in, then the ground closed.

Quickly Rawk Hawk drew his card. 'You did well punk, surviving my onslaught, but it is over now! Time for you to feel! The! Hawk!' Low-Blow charged in but a fiendish monster with long white hair, clad in thick red and silver armor appeared, Low-Blow destroyed the monster with one punch. 'Necro Gardna? How long will you struggle punk?'

Mario wiped some sweat from his brow. _'He didn't use Back-Stab, maybe he can only use it when he controls two or more monsters.'_ Mario thought then he drew his card. _'Better to eliminate the threat._ 'I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!' The small tornado wiped away Back-Stab. 'Next I activate Monster Reborn!' The holy Ankh appeared together with Marshmallon. (500 DEF)

'Argh! How long will you continue? Give it up punk!' Angrily Rawk Hawk drew his card. 'Damn, nothing useful to get past that Marshmallon!'

Mario chuckled: 'That, Rawk Hawk is the one fatal flaw in your Deck, only using support cards for your monsters, no Spell or Trap cards to deal with things like Marshmallon.' Mario sneered.

'That does it!' Rawk Hawk roared: 'A Duel is a display of power! Raw power of your monsters! Not some kind of kids magic show!' The champion raged, the crowd started to laugh, they chanted Mario's name.

Mario was waiting while Rawk Hawk was cursing and raging.

'Rawk Hawk I'm sorry but your turn took to long, I must end it.' Grubba whispered. 'WHAT!' Rawk Hawk roared, Grubba took a few steps back.

Casually Mario drew his card, he smiled as he saw the card he got.

'I shall end my turn.'

Rawk Hawk aggressively drew his card.

'Low-Blow destroy that puny monster!' Low-Blow started to punch Marshmallon but every time Marshmallon reappeared, this continued until Low-Blow was out of breath, Mario again drew his card. 'I set one monster and I end my turn.' He stated, a reversed card appeared next to Marshmallon. 'DESTROY IT!' The champion roared, Low-Blow charged in, the three-eyed Fiend Sangan appeared. (600 DEF)

With one blow it was punched to oblivion. 'Rawk Hawk, let me search the card I need to win this Duel.' Mario searched his Deck and found the card almost at the bottom of his Deck, he showed the card it was Left leg of the Forbidden One.

Rawk Hawk gasped, chains appeared out of mid-air, Grubba wanted to say something but he couldn't for the first time the crowd went silent as well.

slowly the Egyptian guardian appeared bound by magical spells and chains, Rawk Hawk stared into the face of the Egyptian guardian.

'Ladies and gentleman this is unbelievable!' Grubba roared: 'Not only is Rawk Hawk defeated but by Exodia of all things!'

Mario crossed his arms. 'Exodia! Obliterate!' Mario roared, the chains broke, Exodia put his hands together, a blinding light followed, the scream of Rawk Hawk filled the arena and after that silence, the crowd was silent for the first time.

'Mario did it! Rawk Hawk is defeated!' Some people in the crowd shouted, then everyone started to chant Mario's name over and over again, Rawk Hawk laid on his back his cards sprawled around him.

(Mario: 1000) - (Rawk Hawk: 0)

Grubba took Mario's hand and rose it in the air, the crowd started to cheer and chant Mario's name once more. 'He did it! Only a few days ago Mario entered here as a rookie! Now he is the diggety-dang CHAMPION! And how? Exodia! Who had expected this! Give it up for the new champion MARIO!' After his small speech Grubba was slightly out of breath, Rawk Hawk in the meantime has gathered his cards.

'Grubba.' He said: 'You told me that this Deck was unbeatable, but it isn't.' Then he turned his attention to Mario: 'You taught me a lesson punk, no champ, Spell and Trap cards to support your monsters, you showed me that is needed.'

Suddenly Rawk Hawk took Grubba's microphone. 'The Rawk got Hawked! But I ain't down yet! I will continue in this tournament! I will fight to become the champ once again! But I will do so with a new Deck! A Deck that is legal, I shall earn the title of champion.' He returned the microphone to Grubba.

'Mario what you said, paying the guards to drug you, believe me that wasn't me.' Rawk Hawk gave Mario the champion's belt then Rawk Hawk walked away.

Grave was waiting for Mario in the hallway. 'Grave we did it, Rawk Hawk is stopped, by the way where are the others?'

Grave sighted: 'Back at the hotel room, Rawk Hawk was not the Nephilim.'

'Grave I did notice something during the Duel, whenever I lost Life Points I felt this strange feeling like my actual life energy was drained.' Mario said. 'I felt the same thing, it came from under the arena, a powerful dark magic, since you can resist it the magic didn't affect you.' Grave explained.

'Grave the champion's room is now my room the boudoir which is said to be haunted, I'm gonna check it for clues.' Mario said as he wanted to walk away. 'Wait.' Grave spoke: 'The Nephilim is Jolene, she was in the VIP room the entire Duel, the energy of the Nephilim came from there, she was the only one there.'

Mario turned around. 'That complicate things, Jolene knows what we are doing, Grave inform the others, whatever Jolene want it is under the arena, she won't leave without it, we confront her as soon as I return from the champion's room. But first return to the hotel room.'

Back at the hotel room everyone congratulated Mario.

'So another Crystal Star in the pocket.' Mallow said, Mario put the belt on his bed and removed the Crystal Star. 'Not yet, this thing is fake, but the map cannot be wrong, it must be here somewhere else.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **All mysteries are unraveled, is Jolene truly the Nephilim?**

 **And where could the Crystal Star be?**

 **And not Mario but Grave will take the stage to fight the Nephilim.**

* * *

 _''The Soul of Battle.'' Coming next._

 _Card details:_

 _Spellbook Inside the Pot_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _Both players draw 3 cards._

 _Note: The above card was first used by Jaden Yuki in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga. All credits goes to the creative writer of that chapter._

* * *

 _Dirty Fighter: Eye-Goucher_

 _Type: Warrior/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 3_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Activate only during your Battle Phase, when your opponent controls exactly 1 face-up monster. When this card attacks negate the attack of this card, then the next monster you control can attack directly._

* * *

 _Dirty Fighter: Long-Knee_

 _Type: Warrior/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 3_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 300_

 _When this card attacked a Monster, when the attacked monster is still around during the End-Phase destroy it._

* * *

 _Dirty Fighter: Knuckler_

 _Type: Warrior/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 4_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When you Special Summon a monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card attacks directly this card gains 500 ATK during Damage Calculation._

* * *

 _Dirty Fighter: Ax-Kicker_

 _Type: Warrior/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 4_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is summoned pay 1000 LP or else this card is send to the Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by card Effects. When this card deals damage (Effect or Battle) your opponent must skip his Draw Phase._

* * *

 _Dirty Fighter: Low-Blow (updated)_

 _Type: Warrior/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 4_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Any Damage dealt by this card is doubled except for direct attacks._

 _During your End Phase send one card from your hand to the Graveyard or else destroy this card._

* * *

 _Gut-Punch (updated)_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _When ''Dirty Fighter: Low-Blow'' destroys a monster ''Dirty Fighter: Low-Blow'' gets a second attack._

* * *

 _Meat-Shield_

 _Counter Trap card_

 _During the turn this card is activated Target a Dirty Fighter you control, whenever it is Targeted for a card Effect, Target another monster you control._

* * *

 _Unfair Advantage_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _When you control a Dirty Fighter target 1 Dirty Fighter in your Graveyard with 1000 or less ATK, Special Summon that card and double its ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Back-Stab_

 _Continuous Spell card_

 _Target 1 Dirty Fighter you control, skip your Battle Phase then deal damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of the Targeted monster (this counts as damage dealt by the monster not this Spell card). You must control 2 or more Dirty Fighters to activate this Effect. During the End Phase destroy the targeted monster._

* * *

 _Training Dummy_

 _Continuous Spell card_

 _Summon 1 Training Dummy Token (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 12/ATK 0/DEF 0) in attack mode, this Token cannot be removed from the Field except for being destroyed by Battle, this Token cannot be used as an Xyz Material, this Token cannot change its Battle Position and it cannot Attack. You can Destroy 1 Spell or Trap card you control to make the ATK of the Token 2000._

 _Note: The above 10 cards were created by me, nobody is allowed to use these cards._


	25. The Soul of Battle

**25\. The Soul of Battle**

 **Mario triumph over Rawk Hawk, proved that the Hawk is not the Nephilim.**

 **Now the real Nephilim tries to escape with the Crystal Star.**

 **With only a few hours left Mario and his friends need to hurry to stop the Nephilim.**

Mario entered the champion's room, it was a luxurious room, a king-size bed stood against one of the walls, soft carpet covered the floor, pictures of various pictures of champions covered the walls.

'So this is the so-called haunted boudoir.' Mario said to himself, he started to check the room but he found nothing, then suddenly he heard whispers.

Mario looked around alerted, then he saw a metal grate, Mario checked the drawers in the room and for some reason he found a screwdriver.

Mario removed the grate. 'Air vent, must be connected to another room.'

Quickly Mario crawled into the air vent, slowly he crawled to the other end, there he found another grate. _'Grubba's office?'_ Mario thought, then he saw Grubba walking around. 'That Jolene, she want to take over this place, she has to be removed.' Grubba threw an envelope on his desk then he left the room, Mario quickly removed the grate with his screwdriver, quickly Mario took the envelope from Grubba's desk then he retreated back into the air vent.

A few minutes later Mario entered the hotel room, it was nearly midnight.

He threw the envelope on the table. 'Grave this is the envelope Jolene took from us, I found it in Grubba's office.'

'Ho there, slow down.' Grave said: 'What did you do?'

Mario took a deep breath. 'The haunted boudoir, wasn't haunted, there was an air vent there that connected to Grubba's office, the whispers heard came from that office. Well I checked it out there I saw Grubba he seemed angry that Jolene wanted to take over Glitzville, he left the office and left this envelope on his desk.'

Grave looked at the envelope. 'Yep this is indeed the thing we found.' Grave opened it and threw all the papers on the table.

'Well, well, well would you look at this.' Grave said, the others looked through the papers. 'Everything became clear now.' Mallow said.

'I don't understand.' Goombella added.

'It is quite simple.' Grave started: 'These blueprints shows us a machine that drains the life from Duelists.'

The blueprints showed the arena, a weird machine under the arena was attached to the platform the Duelists stood up.

'Grave that is the platform I Dueled on, where all Rawk Hawk's opponents Dueled on.' Mario noticed.

'A small detail, Rawk Hawk is being used by Jolene.' Grave added: 'A note here said only the life of a powerful Duelist will work, Rawk Hawk Duels the strong Duelists since Rawk Hawk used an unbeatable Deck Jolene would get enough life-force.' Grave muttered.

Mallow leafed through the papers. 'And this note explains what has happened to Prince Mush.' He said: 'Jolene is using the life force to stay young, but absorbing the life force directly is dangerous, she uses a very powerful Duelist to channel the life force through, if you look at the blueprints you can see the machine is some kind of a cell.' Mallow pointed it out on the blueprints.

'You mean to say that Prince Mush is trapped inside that machine?' Luigi said, Mallow nodded.

'And this is why the guards drugged me.' Mario said while pointing to a side-note: 'A ''host'' can only be used for a few months, Jolene needed a new Duelist, she choose me, so she had me taken away by the guards, then she could say I ran away because I was afraid of Rawk Hawk.' Mario put the papers back in the envelope. 'Everything points at Jolene being the Nephilim here, she mostly works behind the scenes, she mostly deals with the Duelists, she got access to all the places on Glitzville.' Luigi stated.

'Grubba can do the same, so why isn't he a suspect?' Goombella asked.

'Simple, Grubba is rather old, if he uses life force to stay young he shouldn't be that old right.' Grave replied.

'That only leaves the Crystal Star.' Luigi then said.

'Luigi, we know the power of a Crystal Star, since the one on the champion's belt is fake, the real one must be used to power-up Jolene's machine.' Mario concluded.

'So we need to act fast, Jolene is escaping tonight, she would want to take at least the Crystal Star with her, Grave and I go to the arena to see if she is there, the rest go to the docks, see if she has left the island, if not guard that place, but remember she is a Nephilim and quite powerful, team-up on her if you need to.' Mario said.

Five minutes later Mario and Grave entered the lobby of the arena, all the lights were out. 'Black-out, to clear out the arena, Jolene is here.' Grave whispered, then suddenly they heard a loud zooming noise. 'It comes from the battle arena!' Mario shouted, while they were running Mario tried to contact his friends. 'Communication is blocked!' Mario said, they reached the arena doors, a bright green light shone from under the door. 'That explains the spooky ring light, this is why Jolene creates the black outs so nobody sees this light.' Grave said before he kicked in the door.

The arena had disappeared in its place stood a large round machine, Mario could clearly see a person trapped inside the cylinder, several computer screens were attached to the machine by wires, two tubes were attached to the sides of the machine, one of the tubes was filled with some kind of liquid, at the top of the machine attached to it by wires hung the Gold Crystal Star, in front of the machine stood a person.

'So you came.' The figure spoke with a distorted voice: 'I had expected only Mario, well it doesn't matter, I shall deal with the both of you, your life-force will be added to my machine.' The Nephilim turned around.

'Mario, you could have saved your own life, you were to replace Prince Mush, but you just had to escape and beat my puppet Rawk Hawk, now you stand here and have figured out my secret, you know I cannot let you leave here alive.'

The Nephilim took a few steps forward out of the shadows.

'You!?' Mario gasped.

'Surprised.' Grubba said with his regular voice.

Grave pushed Mario back: 'You've done enough, this kill is mine.' Grave activated his Duel Disk, the skin around his eye disappeared, his eye color changed.

Grubba grinned black shadows appeared, then purple mist came from Grubba slowly it changed to red. 'Necro!' Grave gasped.

Mario was surprised by the fact that Grave was afraid.

'Necro, didn't Exodus use those? They weren't that bad.'

Grubba laughed: 'Those were lower ranked Necro, any Duelist can use those. But there are the so-called Necro Lords, they require a bigger contract, one only the more powerful Nephilim can use, I made a contract with one, and that Necro Lord want a soul as prize, your soul.' Grubba spoke he sounded calm but Mario felt the powerful darkness coming from him.

'Have you seen the true power of a Nephilim?' Grubba then asked, suddenly the Crystal Star on the machine started to spin like crazy, a glowing light shot out of the machine it surrounded Grubba, slowly he became younger. 'The power!' He roared, then he started to glow again: 'Now that I have my youth back I can unleash my true power!' Grave leaped back Grubba then grow to twice his original size, his skin turned to an orange color, his hair became longer, except for some ragged pants he was completely naked, his muscles were huge. 'MACHOOOOOOO' Grubba roared. 'A Dark Nephilim?' Grave gasped, he took a few steps back: 'Mario, this could be trouble, a Dark Nephilim is far more powerful than a regular one, not even Princess Shroob obtained the powers of a Dark Nephilim.' Mario saw Grave started to sweat.

Grubba flexed his muscles, he let out a battle cry, a pulse of darkness was blown through the room

Grave and Mario were blown back by the darkness that came from Grubba, then Grubba took something from behind his machine, it was a gigantic Duel Disk he hung it in front of his body with a shoulder band, Mario saw the Duel Disk was oddly shaped, the Deck holder and Graveyard were attached to the shoulder band, on the Duel Disk itself Mario saw five monster card zones and five Spell/Trap card zones, a Field Spell zone was hidden on the side of the disk, but Mario saw two more zones he couldn't recognize.

Grave saw the Duel Disk: 'You've got to be.'

'What are those two weird card zones for?' Mario asked.

'Those were announced by Industrial Illusions last week, you were quite busy so you must have missed it, a new type of monster and summon mechanic, Pendulum Summon, those two new zones are part of that.' Grave explained: 'Officially they are not released yet, next week during the World Championship they will officially be introduced then the winner of the tournament get a special prepared Deck and the winner may then Duel an Industrial Illusions official, after that Duel the new Duel Disk and the Pendulum monsters will be for sale.'

Mario looked at Grubba. 'How did he got his hands on them?'

'Simple the Necro Lords are real beings who lend their power to Duelists, these Necro Lords come with their own cards, some of them specialize in Fusion or Synchro but when a new summon mechanic is introduced some Necro Lords change their specialty, the Necro Archetype are made in the Dark World and not by Industrial Illusions.' Grave explained.

'So you're at a disadvantage here?' Mario asked, Grave started to laugh: 'You really think so?' Grave casually took a Duel Disk from out of his cloak, when it unfolded Mario saw Pendulum zones.

'I had to pull a few strings by Industrial Illusions but they provided me with a Duel Disk and some Pendulum monsters, luckily the head of Industrial Illusions is open-minded about other worlds and when I told them of the dangers they were happy to oblige.'

Mario smiled: 'I knew I could count on you Grave, the moment Industrial Illusions announced the Pendulum monsters you must have realized something like this might happen, well Grave the spotlight is yours.

(Grubba: 8000) - (Grave: 8000)

Grubba grinned: 'Well, let me have the first turn! So I can diggety-dang KILL YOU!' Grubba drew his opening hand. 'Heh heh heh, I use Necro Street-Fighter to set the Pendulum Scale!' A column of blue light appeared left of Grubba, a fiendish creature appeared in the blue light, it had the body of a man, the head of a bull, he wore shorts, a gray tank-top and red boxing gloves. (Scale: 1) 'I activate the Pendulum Effect of Street-Fighter, which allows me to set the Pendulum Scale with one monster from my Deck, right of Grubba a red column of light appeared, another fiendish creature appeared, this one was human, only his skin was scaled and covered in small horns, his red eyes gazed at Grave. (Scale: 6)

'Now that both Pendulum Scales has been set with Necro Street-Fighter who has a Pendulum Scale of one and Necro Brawler with a Pendulum Scale of six, I can Pendulum Summon any monster from my hand with a Level between the two and five.' Grubba took two cards from his hand: 'I Special Summon Necro Bone-Crusher and Necro Uppercut!'

The two monsters in the columns started to float, a vortex opened between the two columns two monsters dropped out guided by a green and blue beam of light.

The first monster that was Bone-Crusher looked like a fiendish human with an exoskeleton, several on his bones were broken, his fists seemed to be made of metal. (1500 ATK)

The second monster was Uppercut, he was human, only taller and he had horns on his bald head, his arms were extraordinary long. (1000 ATK)

'When Uppercut is Pendulum Summoned he deals 1000 points of damage to my opponent!' The humanoid monster took charge, he ducked right before Grave then came back up giving Grave an uppercut, Grave stumbled backwards as he fell on his back.

(Grubba: 8000) - (Grave: 7000)

Mario wanted to help Grave up, but the latter grinned, he wiped some blood from his chin before he stood back up. _'I forgot, I shouldn't treat Grave as my other friends, he enjoys this kind of Duels.'_ Mario thought.

'I see you like pain, I can dish out even more if you want!' Grubba said: 'I'm gonna Tune my Level three Tuner: Uppercut with my Level three Bone-Crusher!' Uppercut leaped into the air, he changed into a wired frame of itself, three rings appeared around him, then Bone-Crusher leaped into the air, the two monsters changed into six glowing yellow stars.

 _'The contract has been signed! Now it is time to welcome the lord into our midst! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Necro Lord: Archon the Bone-Crusher!'_ Grubba chanted a black mist appeared on the field, red lightning shot out of it, slowly a monster stepped out of the mist, he was twice Grave's size, the only thing he wore were black shorts and a purple cape, the head of the creature looked like a combination of a bull and a human, the creature flexed his muscles, then bones grew out of his skin forming an armor and he materialized a gigantic war-hammer out of thin air. (2500 ATK)

'This is my ace monster!' Grubba said, his voice was different, it sounded like another entity was speaking as well: 'When Archon is summoned and Bone-Crusher was used as a Synchro Material Archon can attack, even if it is the first turn.' Grubba pointed at Grave: 'Crushing Hell Finale!' Archon heaved his hammer. 'Damn.' Grave growled through his teeth, Mario saw he was smiling, then the hammer was brutally brought down, Grave leaped away but was send flying by the impact. 'Gah!' Grave groaned as he was launched against a wall, he left a hole in the wall when he landed on the ground.

(Grubba: 8000) - (Grave: 4500)

Grubba looked at what was Grave laying on the ground, Mario was shocked. 'In case you're still alive I use the Pendulum Effect of Brawler, when both Pendulum Zones are set I can special summon him to the Field.'

Brawler stepped out of the column and landed next to Archon. (1500- 2000 ATK) 'Archon on his turn give all monsters on the Field beside himself 500 extra attack points.' Grubba watched Mario walking up to Grave: 'Now the effect of Brawler activates, when I summon Brawler from the Pendulum Zone the monster in the column gets destroyed.

An explosion erupted in the blue column, blowing Street-Fighter to bits, then he materialized next to Archon. (1800- 2300 ATK)

'And when Street-Fighter on his turn gets destroyed while in a Pendulum Zone he is revived on the Field.' Grubba explained: 'Turn end.'

Mario tried to wake Grave up, slowly the demon kid reacted. 'I feel mangled.' Grave said with a weak voice, he coughed up some blood, when he tried to sit down, Mario saw several of his ribs sticking out of his flesh.

'At least the Bone-Crusher part is right.' Grave said with a wicked smile on his face, he slowly stood up leaving a puddle of blood behind, darkness started to surround Grave healing the most severe wounds.

'I believe it is my turn.' He said when his bones were restored.

'You should have stayed down, I could have ended your misery there.' Grubba scoffed. 'Now where would the fun be in that?' Grave replied while drawing his card.

Grave looked at his hand: 'Now it is my turn to bring out the big guns, Mario you watching? You better do because this will the power I use to defeat you!' Grave took two cards from his hand: 'I set the Pendulum Scales with Double D Savant Copernicus and Double D Savant Newton!'

The blue column appeared next to Grave a weird-looking monster appeared in it, it resembled the Heliocentric model which showed the way how the Earth and other planets were placed around the sun. (Scale: 1)

In the red column appeared another weird-looking monster with Newton's Cradle attached to its left side. (Scale: 10)

'It is time to Fusion Summon!' Grave roared he played a Spell card it was Polymerization. 'I Fuse Triple D Doom King Armageddon and Triple D Chaos King Apocalypse!' The Fusion vortex opened, the first monster that appeared was a Fiend with only a face, its body seemed to be sealed inside some kind of crystal.

The second monster, also a Fiend had only an upper body, he stood on his two hands, his legs seemed to be sealed by the same crystal that held Armageddon. 'I summon Triple D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok!' The loud banging of footsteps made the ground shake, out of the portal a bulky Fiend appeared he had a ridiculous small head with large horns growing out of it, two gigantic horns grew out of his shoulders, the roar of the monster made the arena shake. (3200 ATK)

'Next I activate the Spell card Allure of Darkness, I get to draw two cards then I must Banish a Dark monster.' Grave explained, he drew twice: 'I Banish Double D Berfomet.' Grave pocketed his card.

'Next up I activate the Continuous Spell card Dark Contract with the Gate from my hand.' The green card appeared before Grave: 'I activate the effect of my Dark Contract, once per turn I can take one Double D monster from my Deck to my hand.' Grave took a card from his Deck it was a monster named: Double D Swirl Slime.

'Now I use the Double D Swirl Slime I just got by sending it and another Double D to my Graveyard I can Fusion summon!' The vortex appeared again, the cards of Swirl Slime and a monster called: Double D Lilith.

'I summon Triple D Oracle King d'Arc!' This time a woman stepped out of the vortex, she wore full armor and held a sword in her hands, she had two huge wings on her back and bat-wings attached to her head. (2800 ATK)

'd'Arc attacks Necro Street-Fighter!' The Oracle King readied her sword.

'That won't happen, when there are multiple monsters on my Field, Archon is the only one that can be attacked!' Grubba shouted, d'Arc looked at Archon before she charged in, Grubba grinned: 'When Archon is attacked I can change him to defense mode, and when I do your monster's attack points become 0 until the End Phase.'

'W- what?' Grave gasped, Archon knelt down, and became a cocoon of bones. (2500 DEF), d'Arc slammed against the cocoon.

(Grubba: 8000) - (Grave: 2000)

'I use the effect of Brawler, once per turn I can Target one monster and change its battle position.' The bone cocoon disappeared Archon stood up. (2500 ATK)

'And don't try anything funny, Archon cannot be targeted by card effects except my own effects, nor can it be destroyed by battle because Bone-Crusher was used as a Synchro Material.' Grubba laughed.

'I must end my turn here.' Grave growled.

Grubba drew his card: 'Archon, attack d'Arc Crushing Hell Finale!'

The Necro Lord heaved his hammer: 'From my hand I activate the Spell card Ego Boost!' The Spell card appeared, Archon rose to 3500 ATK, when he brought his hammer down d'Arc was crushed a small shock-wave knocked Grave on the ground again, nimbly Grave leaped back on his feet.

(Grubba: 8000) - (Grave: 1300)

'I set one card facedown to end my turn.' Grubba stated as the card appeared behind Archon.

'My turn.' Grave said: 'Draw!' Grave looked at his card, he grinned. 'I just drew your downfall Grubba, but first the effect of my Dark Contract activates.' Grave got a shock from the card, he sank to his knees.

(Grubba: 8000) - (Grave: 300)

I use the Dark Contract with the Gate to move Necro Slime to my hand.' Grave said, a card slipped from his Deck he took it.

'I activate the effect of Brawler!' Grubba then interrupted, Caesar Ragnarok knelt and shielded himself with his massive arms. (3000 DEF)

'Cowering are we?' Grave sneered, Grubba ignored him.

'I activate the Pendulum!' Grave shouted, the vortex opened a man descended onto the Field, clad in roman armor including a red cape. (2800 ATK)

'When Triple D Kaiser the Conqueror is Pendulum summoned all effects on my opponent's side of the Field are negated, suddenly Street-Fighter and Brawler became weaker. (Street-Fighter: 2300- 1800 ATK, Brawler: 2000- 1500 ATK)

'Next I use the second effect of Kaiser, I can destroy up to two Spell or Trap cards then he gains attacks equal to the destroyed cards.' Grave explained his Dark Contract with the Gate exploded. 'Kaiser destroy Archon and Street-Fighter!' Kaiser drew his blade from his back, he slashed away at the two monsters, Street-Fighter and Archon exploded in red smoke.

(Grubba: 6700) - (Grave: 300)

'You've lost your ace Grubba, your Necro Lord isn't as powerful as you thought.' Grave took the last card from his hand. 'I set one monster and I leave it at that.' A reversed card appeared on Grave's Field, Mario and Grubba both knew it was Double D Necro Slime.

Grubba drew his card. 'I activate my Trap card! Necro Lord Revival!' Grubba's card spun around: 'By paying 1000 Life Points I can summon any Necro Lord, ignoring its summoning conditions!' Black mist formed around the Field and Archon stepped out of it. (2500 ATK)

Necro Brawler became stronger again. (1500- 2000 ATK)

'I can summon this Level eight monster with one sacrifice if I control a Necro Lord!' A puddle of darkness appeared, then a huge war-ax crushed Brawler, then a warrior clad in black armor decorated with red ornaments stepped out of the puddle. (2500- 3000 ATK)

'As long as I control Necro Lord's Grand Guard my Archon cannot be destroyed in battle.' Grubba explained: 'Now Grand Guard attack Kaiser the Conqueror!' The Grand Guard heaved his mighty axe, before Kaiser could do anything the axe crushed him with a mighty blow.

(Grubba: 5700) - (Grave: 100)

The impact of the attack smashed Grave against the wall once again, Grave sank to the ground he was in pain, supporting his ribs with his arm.

'Heh heh heh, seems your body finally had enough.' Grubba taunted, Grave had difficulty breathing. 'For good measure, Archon destroy Necro Slime!'

The reversed card disappeared a black skull with most of the left side of its face missing appeared, out of the holes oozed some purple slime. (300 DEF) Archon stepped forward and with one mighty stomp crushed the Necro Slime the shock wave send Grave flying once again.

'Necro Slime ey? One of the weakest Necro monsters out there, even a child can recruit that one.' Grubba sneered.

Grave laid on his back Mario knelt next to him. 'Grave? Grave!' Mario shouted, slowly Grave turned his head, he had his eyes closed.

'I can't do it, my body won't heal.' He whispered.

'Grave, this is your fight don't tell me I need to finish it?'

Grave tried to laugh: 'I'm afraid you do.'

Mario shook his head, then his eyes started to glow, darkness formed around him, then he placed his arms on Grave's chest, Mario's darkness disappeared into Grave, suddenly Grave opened his eyes, he slowly stood up. 'You really don't want to Duel Grubba do you?' Grave sneered.

'Sorry Grave, no rest for the wicked, can't let you die now, your sister will never forgive me, and besides I don't know how your Deck works.'

'Yeah enough I get it.' Grave turned his attention to Grubba. 'Come on old man, end your turn.'

Grubba was gritting his teeth: 'I'm not even gonna try anymore! I activate the Continuous Spell card Necro Lord Torment!' The Spell appeared before him. 'During each End Phase the turn player takes 500 points of damage and don't think you can destroy this card, because as long as I control Grand Guard it cannot be destroyed! Turn end.'

Black lightning struck Grubba.

(Grubba: 5200) - (Grave: 100)

Grave looked at the Field then he looked at his empty hand, quickly he drew his card. _'Pot of Greed? Damn I can't do it.'_

'Grave!' Mario bellowed, this snapped Grave out of his thoughts. 'I just used my power to revive you! If you lose now I have no power left to take him on! And besides if Grubba kills you, you cannot kill me! That is what you want right? Overcome your greatest obstacle, me!'

Grave looked at Mario: 'Your optimism will be the death of me!' The happy pot appeared on the Field, Grave closed his eyes when he placed his finger of the top two cards on his Deck, he felt Mario's presence. 'Together.' Mario said, Grave could feel Mario's hand on his hand. 'Draw!' They both shouted.

Grave looked at the two cards: 'First I change Caesar Ragnarok to attack mode.' The monster slowly stood up. (3200 ATK)

'Next I activate the Spell card Fusion Recovery!' Two cards slipped from Grave's Deck, they were: Polymerization and Doom Kaiser Armageddon.

'I set Polymerization facedown.' Grave continued, his eyes fixed on Grubba, the card appeared on the Field. 'Next on I activate Monster Reincarnation, discarding the Doom Kaiser Armageddon from my hand so I can retrieve Kaiser the Conqueror back in my hand.' Grave discarded his first card and retrieved the second one.

'Now it is time for Necro Slime to activate its effect in the Graveyard! I can use it and another Double D card to Fusion Summon!' Necro Slime and Swirl Slime appeared in the vortex, a second Oracle King d'Arc stepped out of the vortex. (2800 ATK)

'Next I Pendulum Summon Kaiser the Conqueror!' The man clad in Roman armor leaped back on the Field. (2800 ATK) The set Polymerization exploded, since the effect of Archon was negated, the Grand Guard became weaker. (3000- 2500 ATK)

'Kaiser the Conqueror use your double attack!' Grave roared, Kaiser first leaped up to the Grand Guard, killing it with one quick jab, then Kaiser leaped at Archon beheading him with one quick slash.

(Grubba: 4600) - (Grave: 100)

Grubba took a few steps back, his Field was wide open.

'Oracle King d'Arc, attack! Oracle Charge!' The woman readied her sword then she leapt forward driving her sword through Grubba's guts.

(Grubba: 1800) - (Grave: 100)

Grubba staggered backwards. 'Caesar Ragnarok! Attack! The End of Judgment!' Powerful waves of darkness lifted Grubba from the ground, with one last scream Grubba was slammed against the wall.

(Grubba: 0) - (Grave: 100)

Before Grubba could hit the ground time stopped.

'Thank you Mario.' Grave said.

'Why stop the time?' Mario asked.

'I'm can't stay, my body is hurting, take the Crystal Star, I am in no position to fight you for it.' Mario said nothing.

'Mario Dark Nephilim now you have seen one don't underestimate regular Nephilim, some regular once can be stronger than the Dark Nephilim.' Grave said a few words in a strange language a portal opened up in front of him he stepped through it: 'Next time we meet will be as enemies.' With these words Grave disappeared, time resumed and with a sickening smach Grubba landed on the ground on his back.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Once again Mario and his friends return to the Thousand-Year Door.**

 **Who will be waiting for them? Will it be Exodus, or another enemy?**

 **Find out next time. ''Spirit Zone'' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Necro Brawler_

 _Type: Warrior/Pendulum/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _When this card is set in the Pendulum Zone, you can target another Pendulum monster from your Deck and set it in the Pendulum Zone. When this card in the Pendulum Zone is destroyed summon it on the Field as a monster._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _No monster Effect._

* * *

 _Necro Street-Fighter_

 _Type: Warrior/Pendulum/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _When both Pendulum Zone are occupied you can Special Summon this card to the Field, then destroy the monster in the other Pendulum Zone._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _Once during either player's turn Target 1 monster on the Field and change its Battle Position._

* * *

 _Necro Bone-Crusher_

 _Type: Warrior/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 3_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When ''Necro Lord: Archon the Bone-Crusher'' is Summoned using this card as a Synchro Material ''Necro Lord: Archon the Bone-Crusher'' can attack even if it is the first turn._

* * *

 _Necro Uppercut_

 _Type: Warrior/Tuner/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 3_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Pendulum Summoned deal 1000 points of damage to your opponent's LP._

* * *

 _Necro Lord: Archon the Bone-Crusher_

 _Type: Fiend/Synchro/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 6_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 ''Necro'' Tuner + 1 Non-Tuner ''Necro'' monster._

 _Cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. When you control 2 or more monsters only this card can be selected as an Attack Target. This card cannot be Targeted by card Effect except your own. Other ''Necro'' monsters you control gain 500 ATK as long as this card remains face-up on the Field. When this card is attacked you can change it to DEF, then reduce the ATK of the attacking monster to 0 until after the Battle Phase. When ''Necro Bone-Crusher'' is used as a Synchro Material this card cannot be destroyed by Battle._

* * *

 _Necro Lord's Grand Guard_

 _Type: Fiend/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 8_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When you control a Necro Lord this card can be Summoned with 1 Sacrifice. As long as you control this card a face-up Necro Lord cannot be destroyed by Battle._

* * *

 _Necro Lord Survival_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _Pay 1000 LP. Special Summon 1 Necro Lord from your Graveyard ignoring the Summoning conditions._

* * *

 _Necro Lord Torment_

 _Continuous Spell card_

 _This card can only be activated when you control a Necro Lord. During each End Phase the turn player takes 500 points of damage to their LP. When you control ''Necro Lord's Grand Guard'' this card cannot be destroyed._

 _Note: The above cards were created by me, you are allowed to use this cards, if you give me the credits for it._


	26. Spirit Zone

**26\. Spirit Zone.**

 **With Grubba defeated Mario and his allies need to return to the Thousand-Year Door.**

 **What terror will await them there?**

 **Time to find out.**

Mario looked at Grubba who was trying to stand up, but he wasn't able to, Mario looked at the machine with a concerned look on his face.

Grubba tried to say something, but words couldn't come out of his mouth.

Mario wasn't looking at Grubba he was doing his best to stop the machine suddenly the Crystal Star stopped spinning, then all of a sudden the Crystal Star started to spin in the other direction.

The moment the Crystal Star started to spin again, Grubba started to cry out on pain, slowly he shrunk back to his original size.

In the meantime Mario's friends entered.

'What is going on?' Luigi asked.

'I wonder that myself.' Mario replied without looking away from Grubba, a weird silvery mist appeared out of every hole from Grubba's body, the mist was sucked into the Crystal Star and every second Grubba became older until he looked much like a skeleton with some skin, his hair was stiff and white.

'Interesting turn of events, seems that all the life force Grubba absorbed is sucked back into the Crystal Star, this means Prince Mush must hold it all, Mallow call Jolene and let her come here with the Duelists ASAP.' Mario commanded, in the meanwhile he had shut down some of the machine's functions the jamming device had stopped.

Mario closely observed the Nephilim. 'You're companion took it all from me, why don't you just kill me? You were here to do just that.' Grubba said his voice sounded weak, Mario looked at Grubba: 'That is not my call, you made a contract with one of the Necro Lords from the Dark World, I think he is not too happy that his avatar got defeated. You said it yourself, the Necro Lord needs a soul as prize, since I didn't fight you and Grave got away, there is only one soul left...'

Grubba's eyes widened as suddenly a pentagram appeared around him, a bright light appeared around Grubba, when the light faded Grubba's body was still there laying lifeless on the cold floor.

At that moment Jolene came rushing in closely followed by Gonzales and the medical team who had the Duelists.

Jolene looked at Grubba, she spat on the body.

'Mario, I knew you and your friends could do it, but I haven't been honest with you.' She started.

'First of all I am X.' She said with the distorted voice: 'I was onto Grubba for a while.' She continued with her regular voice, Mario didn't seem that surprised. 'But I didn't had prove that Grubba was behind it, when Prince Mush disappeared I decided to start a job here, slowly I worked myself to the position of secretary only to get closer to Grubba, since all channels here are followed I needed X to make contact with you.'

Jolene walked to the machine she started to inspect it: 'When you arrived here Mario I didn't thought much of you, but when you started to win I got more and more faith in you, as X I could provide you with hints. Understand that I was happy when you found those dubious papers, but before I could do anything with them Grubba confiscated them, later I learned he payed some security guards to take Mario out of the picture, I made sure Mario was thrown into the old Major League locker room where I knew Prince Mush kept his Exodia cards.'

In the meantime the medical staff were done arranging the Duelists.

Mario typed in some commands, the Crystal Star started to spin even faster the silvery mist came out of it and slowly disappeared into the Duelists, when there was no more mist the Crystal Star stopped spinning.

'Take the Duelists back to the hospital, they should awaken soon.' Jolene said.

When the medical staff was done, Mario typed in some more commands, the door of the machine opened and Prince Mush fell out, Jolene caught him, Prince Mush was literally the male version of Jolene. 'Mario thank you for saving my brother, I knew you could do it.'

'Brother?' Luigi repeated her: 'Well I can see the resemblance.' He added.

'I need to bring him to the hospital, I will meet you in the Watering Hole in an hour.'

'What do we do about the machine?' Goombella asked when Jolene carried Prince Mush out. 'First we do this.' Mario said whilst typing in commands, the wires holding the Crystal Star fell on the ground and Mario took the Crystal Star out of the machine. 'The walls in the room the machine was kept in are reinforced.' Mallow noticed: 'We're thinking the same.' Mario replied, he typed in some more commands, slowly the machine sank back into the ground, the arena shoved back on its place. 'Everyone cover your ears.' Mario said, a few seconds later a loud explosion shaking the entire island followed.

 **1 hour later: Watering Hole.**

When Mario, Luigi, Mallow and Goombella entered the Watering Hole Jolene, Rawk Hawk and Gonzales were there, after everyone had thanked Mario for his efforts they all sat down.

'So now what?' Mallow asked: 'The Duelists are slowly waking up, they are all unharmed, same goes for my brother, he is fine, a little bit hyperactive, they are letting him run to loose some energy.' Jolene replied.

'I'm glad there is no permanent damage.' Luigi said.

'Mario I take it that that explosion was the machine?' Jolene asked changing subjects. 'Yes but the arena is undamaged.' Mario replied.

'So Mario are you continuing as a champion?' Rawk Hawk then asked. 'No I cannot, I only came here to help you guys out and for the Crystal Star, both goals are achieved so there is no reason here for me to stay.'

'Then it is settled!' Rawk Hawk roared: 'I shall make a return! I will become a champion once more but this time with a fair Deck!'

At those words Gonzales stood up: 'Then Rawk you have to get through me because I will enter as well!' He reacted.

'And my brother said he would return as soon as he was better, and I will become the announcer this time, but first I have to renovate the arena a bit, getting the other locker rooms back in order, remove the man-eating toilet and remove the machine.

Jolene, Gonzales, Rawk Hawk and Prince Mush stood at the blimp port.

'Mush, thanks to your Exodia cards I could win, so I want you to have them back.' Mario handed over the cards to Prince Mush.

A few minutes later Mario and his friends were on the blimp, Glitzville became smaller and smaller.

 **Unknown location: Grave's room.**

Rozalin was vast asleep, Pandora was keeping watch over her, suddenly a portal opened and Grave stumbled out. 'Grave!' Pandora shouted waking Rozalin. 'Grave? Talk to me!' Pandora was panicking.

'No worries, I'm fine thanks to Mario.' Grave dragged himself onto his bed where he laid down. 'Grave, did you Duel Mario again?' Rozalin wondered.

Grave laughed: 'No, that Nephilim did this, turned out he was a bit more powerful, well he can now be all powerful in hell!'

Pandora sighted from relieve then the door to their room opened, Azrael slowly stepped in.

Rozalin crawled back, Pandora stood up she stood in front of Rozalin with her arms spread..

'How cute.' Azrael scoffed: 'I am not here for the prisoner, Grave Sir Grodus needs us in his office, now.'

Grave and Azrael entered Grodus' room.

'I have an assignment for both of you.' Grodus started without hesitation.

'Twilight Town, your next target.' Grodus stood up from behind his desk: 'A powerful Nephilim has been sighted around that place, but that isn't the real reason I send you there.' Azrael and Grave looked at each other: 'Azrael that woman Bow who was at Boggly Woods, I have investigated her case, she was a Nephilim, apparently humans who turned to Nephilim can be cured, now the problem is, Twilight Town is a community set up by Bow where all cured Nephilim are living.'

Grodus sat down again, he folded his arms: 'The Shadow Queen sees the danger in that place, she want it wiped off the map.'

Grave stood up, Azrael followed his example. 'Grave, Azrael there is more.' Grodus continued: 'That Nephilim I mentioned, it is a powerful one, Grave your primary goal will be to deal with that Nephilim, Azrael there is another powerful creature there, I do not know who it is, what it is or what its motives are, find that out and deal with it accordingly, finally there might be a Crystal Star in that area so that might attract Mario, I want him dead, whoever of you find Mario make it a life or death Duel, bring me his Crystal Stars! Oh yeah before I forget, the Shadow Sirens are there with a bomb, when you are done with your business tell Beldam, she will wipe that place from the map.'

Grave entered the room, Pandora and Rozalin were playing poker. 'Pandora, Rozalin, yet again I need to go...' Grave stopped, Pandora noticed something was wrong. 'Grodus issued an order, there is a place where cured Nephilim live, he wants it wiped from the map, also he issued an order to kill Mario, a life-on-death Duel.'

Tears welled up in Pandora's eyes, Rozalin was speechless.

'I'll find a way around it, I can only Duel Mario if I find him right? But Rozalin just in case inform Mario, TEC is likely to help you.'

Rozalin entered TEC's room. 'Welcome back Rozalin, do you need to send a message?' The computer asked. 'Yes I do, and I'm in quite a hurry.'

'I see.' TEC replied. 'One more thing TEC I need to send a bit of information about an ongoing mission.' TEC remained silent for a few seconds. 'I can help you with that, but you have to do something for me in return.' Rozalin said nothing, TEC continued: 'I hear about the thing you humans call fun, I do not experience fun but I read all about it, one way of having fun seems to be Dueling, I analyzed Dueling and ran some test with popular Decks. I came up with strategies to flawlessly beat any Deck, yet I am not satisfied.' Suddenly hatch opened and a Deck came out. 'Rozalin, take this Deck and Duel me, maybe you can teach me fun.'

Some time later the Duel ended, Rozalin ended up the victor. 'You seem to had any fun, Rozalin I need to analyze this, you helped me a great deal, I shall allow you to send your message.'

 **West Rogueport: Blimp station.**

Bowser was sitting on a bench, he seemed to be quite annoyed.

'Damn that Mario, I was defeated by him for a live audience, and I don't have a Crystal Star!' At that moment the blimp came into view.

A few minutes later the blimp landed, Kammy stepped out of it.

'And? What did you find out?' Bowser asked.

'Well Mario won the championship, then retired and the Crystal Star is still on that champion's belt.' Kammy reported, Bowser looked confused: 'Gwa ha ha! That means I still have a chance! Kammy I shall come up with a plan to get that Crystal Star!'

 **Rogueport Sewers: Thousand-Year Door.**

Mario stepped into the room first, it seem to be empty, he motioned his friends to come in, as soon as they stepped inside black fire appeared at the entrance. 'Tricks only a Duelist of the Darkness can do.' Mario muttered carefully he looked around. 'Mario!' Goombella suddenly yelled, Exodus had appeared on the pedestal. 'Mario this time I will end you.' Then Exodus was blown off the pedestal. 'What the hell?' Mallow gasped, then a familiar face appeared on the pedestal, he wore ragged clothes and an old crown on his head. 'Now, now Exodus, did you forget? It was my turn to deal with these freaks.'

Exodus quickly stood up: 'King Boo! I shall not allow it! They're mine!'

Boo laughed: 'You do not control me.' Boo looked at Luigi: 'The first time we met I lost, Exodus wanted to send me back to the darkness, but I managed to hold on to this realm...'

Exodus took a dagger from under his cloak. 'No, no, no naughty Exodus!' Black flames appeared around him, with a scream he disappeared. 'Now he won't interrupt us.' King Boo casually said, then he looked at Luigi again: 'This time I shall end you.' Suddenly Luigi was pulled into the middle of the room a circle of black flames appeared around Luigi and Boo, then an empty painting appeared behind each of them: 'Nothing beats a good Shadow Game, when a player takes damage his image appears in the painting behind him, when your Life Points reach zero your soul is pulled into the painting, now prepare!' King Boo's eye started to glow, Luigi activated his D-Gazer and Duel Disk, King Boo flicked his hand and five cards appeared in his hand, Luigi drew his five cards. 'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Luigi: 8000) - (King Boo: 8000)

Luigi looked at King Boo. 'Since you won't start the Duel I shall start!' Luigi said, he took three cards from his hand: 'I Fusion Summon Flame Wingman!' Luigi shouted, first Polymerization appeared on the Field, followed by Avian and Burstinatrix, the Fusion Portal appeared and the two monsters were sucked into it then Flame Wingman leaped out of the portal. (2100 ATK)

'I'll leave it at that.' Luigi stated, King Boo held up his cards a sixth card appeared in his hand.

'First I activate Double Summon.' The Dark Duelist calmly said, one card disappeared from his hand it briefly showed on the Field.

'Wonder what Ghostrick he brings out and what his Field Spell will be.' Luigi mumbled.

'First I summon Inaba White Rabbit!' Before King Boo a machine appeared, it seemed to be some kind of missile seated on a launchpad with a white rabbit was clamping itself to the missile. (700 ATK)

'O no, that is no good.' Mario muttered.

'Why? That thing ain't strong, oh you mean King Boo will sacrifice it for a higher Level monster.' Goombella replied, Mario shook his head: 'That is a Spirit Monster, these Spirit Monsters return to the hand during the End Phase, the Spirit Deck was a collectors Deck, not meant for Dueling, Gregor is King Boo's host, a rich kid he probably had the Spirit Deck in his possession.' Mario quickly explained.

'I also summon Kawanokami!' Next to Inaba an elder-looking man appeared, this creature was clearly a Kappa, a creature with greenish skin, he wore robes and was leaning on a cane the creature had white hair and a long beard on top of his head it had some kind of basin that contained water in his right hand he held an orange orb. (1800 ATK)

'Your brother said it, Spirit monsters return to my hand during the End Phase, and Kawanokami can treat any monster on the Field a Spirit monster.' Kawanokami tapped his cane on the ground, Flame Wingman started to glow. 'Now Inaba White Rabbit attacks! And it can attack directly!' The rocket was launched by the launchpad, Luigi followed the projectile with his eyes, then suddenly it crashed upon his head, Luigi fell on the ground clutching his head in pain, the painting started to change a part of a fire-filled sky appeared followed by a part of Luigi's hat.

(Luigi: 7300) - (King Boo: 8000)

'Next I set two cards facedown.' King Boo stated, the two cards appeared facedown behind his monsters. 'Turn end.'

Inaba White Rabbit disappeared from the Field, followed by Kawanokami and Flame Wingman.

Luigi laughed: 'Your Field is empty now it's my turn!' He drew his card.

'I summon Sparkman!' Luigi shouted, the electric-charged hero appeared in a flash. (1600 ATK) 'Direct attack!'

Sparkman charged forward. 'I activate my Trap card!' King Boo roared: 'Wall of Revealing Light!' A multicolored barrier rose up between King Boo and Luigi's Field. 'I pay Life Points and as long as Wall of Revealing Light remains on the Field any monster my opponent controls with an attack power lower than the Life Points I payed they cannot attack.'

The Painting behind King Boo started to fill itself until it was exactly filled for the half, it showed a dead Gregor sitting on a throne while a white spirit touched his cheek, the room the throne stood in was filled with paintings.

(Luigi: 7300) - (King Boo: 4000)

'I'd say 4000 is a safe number! Now Luigi! Come at me!' King Boo shouted, Sparkman slammed against the barrier and was forced to retreat.

'I set one card facedown.' Luigi growled, it appeared behind Sparkman. 'I end my turn.'

'Let me show you another terrifying trick.' King Boo said: 'I summon Nikitama!' A greenish flame-like soul appeared before King Boo, Luigi looked closely at the monster he saw a woman inside the soul. (800 ATK)

'Nikitama allows me another summon.' Boo took a card from his hand. 'I sacrifice Nikitama so I can summon Dark Dust Spirit!' Nikitama disappeared in its place a man-sized demon appeared with red skin, purple markings all over its body, long white hair and spikes on its shoulders. (2200 ATK)

'First the effect of Nikitama, when it is send to the Graveyard and there is another Spirit Monster on my Field I draw one card.' King Boo drew it and added the card to his hand. 'Next when Dark Dust Spirit is summoned all other monsters are destroyed!' Lightning struck Sparkman, Luigi gasped. 'Direct attack on Luigi!' King Boo cackled, Luigi braced himself but the force of the attack knocked him against the circle of darkness

(Luigi: 5100) - (King Boo: 4000)

Quickly Luigi's painting started to fill, it now showed a building behind him, the building was in flames, Luigi appeared to around his middle, his face had a look of terror, a skeleton was tied to a pole behind him it wore Mario's clothes. 'That painting will become your reality once I'm done with you!' King Boo cackled, Luigi grabbed himself together slowly he managed to stand up. 'You don't scare me King Boo, I defeated you before and I can do it again.'

King Boo merely scoffed at Luigi. 'Fine, in that case I activate Fires of Doomsday which summons two Doomsday Tokens on my side of the Field.' Two small black creatures appeared, they had small arms, no legs and one eye. (0 DEF x2) 'Turn end.' King Boo stated, Dark Dust Spirit disappeared from the Field.

Luigi drew his card. _'I've got an idea but his facedown card worries me, it is clearly there to protect his Wall of Revealing Light, probably Dark Bribe, I need him to trigger that card then I need to draw that specific monster.'_ Luigi smiled: 'I set two cards.' Luigi said, the cards appeared horizontally on his Field. 'I'll leave it at that.'

'Hee hee hee, now you just do something! You're giving up?' King Boo cackled, he drew his card. 'I sacrifice one of the Doomsday Tokens so I can summon The Great Long Nose!' One of the Tokens disappeared in its place an older-looking man appeared, he had red skin, long white hair and matching beard, and like the name suggested he had a long nose. (1900 ATK)

'When Great Long Nose attacks and deals damage you must skip your Battle Phase! Now attack!' The demonic monster inhaled some air. 'I activate my Trap card! A Hero Emerges!'

King Boo's eyes narrowed, he looked at Luigi's facedown card then at the only card in his hand. _'Must be Bladedge, one of the oldest tricks in the book, make sure Bladedge is the only card left in your hand, then use A Hero Emerges, can't have him do that.'_ King Boo pointed his hand at Luigi. 'I activate Dark Bribe!' He shouted, A Hero Emerges exploded Luigi quietly drew his card. 'The attack continues!' King Boo roared The Great Long Nose inhaled then let out a powerful sneeze, Luigi was blown back once again.

(Luigi: 3200) - (King Boo: 4000)

More of the painting became revealed, part of Luigi's legs and a part of the foreground, there was another part of a skeleton, only its head was visible, the skeleton wore Goombella's helmet and scarf, now several screaming souls appeared in the background around the house.

Luigi didn't look at the painting, his hands and legs were shaking, slowly he managed to stand up. 'Draw!' He shouted.

'Since I cannot attack this turn I set a monster and I leave it at that.'

This time a vertical card appeared on Luigi's Field.

King Boo cackled. 'You like to be beaten down?' He said, a new card appeared in his hand.

'Mario, I'm worried about Luigi.' Goombella said, Mario looked at his girlfriend. 'Don't worry, Luigi knows what he is doing, he's setting up, though King Boo doesn't notice it, just wait Luigi will win.'

King Boo looked at the Field. 'That facedown monster, that is Clayman, so in that case I summon Inaba White Rabbit!' The rocket with the rabbit clamping on it reappeared. (700 ATK) 'Direct attack!' King Boo bellowed, this time Luigi saw the Rabbit coming he blocked it with his Duel Disk.

(Luigi: 2500) - (King Boo: 4000)

More of the Goombella skeleton appeared on the painting, even more souls appeared in the background.

'I Equip Inaba White Rabbit with Mirror of Yata, which makes sure that Inaba White Rabbit stays on the Field.' King Boo waved as a sign he ended his turn, Inaba White Rabbit stayed on the Field.

Luigi drew his card, he looked at it. _'Inaba White Rabbit, a sacrifice material for Dark Dust Spirit, his remaining Doomsday Token can only summon The Great Long Nose, we'll see what happens in any case Clayman cannot be destroyed by Dark Dust Spirit's effect.'_ Luigi took a card from his hand. 'I activate E - Emergency Call!' Briefly the card appeared on the Field, a card slipped from Luigi's Deck he took it in his hand. _'Good everything is in place now.'_ Luigi smirked: 'I end my turn now.'

A new card appeared in Boo's hand. 'I sacrifice Inaba for Dark Dust Spirit!'

Luigi laughed in himself, the Rabbit got replaced by the demon. (2200 ATK) King Boo's remaining Doomsday Token got struck by lightning.

'Next I activate my second Double Summon!' The card appeared briefly on the Field. 'I summon a second Nikitama!' The spirit reappeared on the Field. (800 ATK) 'I sacrifice Nikitama for The Great Long Nose!' Again the red-skinned man with the long nose appeared. (1900 ATK)

'I will settle this in the next few turns, but just to be sure I activate the Spell card Spiritual Energy Settle Machine!' The Spell appeared on the Field.

'Dark Dust Spirit attack that defending monster!' King Boo roared, Clayman appeared in place of the facedown card. (2000 DEF) Dark Dust Spirit tore the Elemental Hero apart with its claws.

'Great Long Nose direct attack!' The Great Long Nose sneezed over Luigi again, this time Luigi was prepared.

(Luigi: 600) - (King Boo: 4000)

The painting was nearly complete now, more skeletons were revealed wearing the clothes of Luigi's friends, the whole sky was now filled with souls, only Luigi's left foot was missing.

'I end my turn, and thanks to Spiritual Energy Settle Machine my monsters stay on the Field.' King said with a grin, only thing is I need to pay one card.' King Boo explained he took a card from his hand and discarded it, it was Kawanokami.

 _'And this King Boo is your downfall, you cannot use the Effect of your Dark Dust Spirit now.'_ Luigi drew his card. 'I set one card facedown.' Luigi said, the card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone. 'Next I use Miracle Fusion this allows me to Fusion Summon from my Graveyard by Banishing the monsters!' Avian and Burstinatrix appeared on the Field, the Fusion vortex opened and Flame Wingman leaped out of it. (2100 ATK)

'Since I must skip my Battle Phase I just end my turn.' Luigi stated.

King Boo cackled like a maniac. 'Time to end it! I summon my second Inaba White Rabbit!' Yet again the monster appeared on the Field. (700 ATK) 'Direct attack!' King Boo roared, Inaba White Rabbit launched itself. 'Go Negate Attack!' Luigi bellowed the Rabbit slammed against a barrier.

'King Boo growled some curse words Luigi couldn't understand.

'Whew, now I can attack I can end the Duel.' Luigi said.

'Hee hee hee, just show me, I shall end my turn and by doing so I discard one card.' King Boo stated.

Luigi drew his card. 'First I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted!' Luigi roared, his Trap card spun around Sparkman leaped onto the Field. (1600 ATK)

'Boo I knew your facedown card earlier was Dark Bribe, I had you trigger it to negate my Hero Emerges! That last card in my hand wasn't even a monster card!'

King Boo gasped. 'You mean you did that to safeguard your Call of the Haunted?' Luigi nodded. 'And now I control two Heroes, I summon Stratos! The one I got with E - Emergency Call!'

King Boo took a step back, with a strong gust of wind the Hero with the jet-pack leaped onto the Field. (1800 ATK)

'And when Stratos is summoned I get to destroy Spell and Trap cards equal to the Elemental Heroes I control except from itself!'

King Boo looked at his two cards, Stratos leaped into the air, strong gusts of wind appeared, first the Wall of Revealing Light scattered followed by Spiritual Energy Settle Machine. 'No! When the Settle Machine is destroyed...' King Boo gasped. 'All Spirit Monsters return to the owner's hand.' Luigi finished.

Slowly Dark Dust Spirit disappeared, followed by The Great Long Nose and finally Inaba White Rabbit. 'Sparkman!' Luigi shouted, the Hero pointed at King Boo the Dark Duelist got shocked.

(Luigi: 600) - (King Boo: 2400)

King Boo's painting started to change, the throne now stood in darkness, Gregor was still dead, but King Boo was looking behind him, where a large vortex had appeared.

'Stratos!' Luigi continued, a strong gust of wind blew King Boo against his painting, the thing toppled over.

(Luigi: 600) - (King Boo: 600)

The vortex on the painting had grown larger, Gregor was now alive sitting on a normal chair.

'Flame Wingman!' Luigi roared, King Boo screamed as the flames licked at his flesh.

(Luigi: 600) - (King Boo: 0)

King Boo cackled. 'Don't think I would disappear this easily!' King Boo's painting suddenly went up in flames. 'I can cancel my own Shadow Game, but this took a big deal out of my power, Luigi you win this round!' With these words King Boo disappeared.

'Well done Luigi, I knew you could do it.' Mario said while he gave Luigi a pad on his shoulder.

'Mario I don't want to be here any longer.' Goombella said.

Mario stepped on the pedestal he held the map up high, it started to glow.

Back at Frankly's house they put the map on the table. 'So Twilight town huh.' The professor said.

'Twilight Town? Isn't that the town Bow had founded where the cured Nephilim live?' Mallow recalled.

'Yes it is.' Mario confirmed. 'She said there was a Nephilim there, that the map shows us this place that only means that there is a Crystal Star and that Bow is probably in trouble.' Mario said.

'We need to help her!' Luigi said.

'I agree but we don't know where the entrance is.' Mallow said.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Mario and his allies need to find the entrance to Twilight Town.**

 **While Bow plans to make an assault on the Nephilim's hideout.**

 **But the Nephilim hides a terrifying power...**

 **Act 5. Shadows over Twilight Town - For Pigs the Bell Tolls.' Coming soon.**


	27. For Pigs the Bell Toll

**Act 5: Shadows over Twilight Town.**

 **27: For Pigs the Bell Toll.**

 **Times are harsh, people saw the Wicked Gods and Egyptian Gods when Mario Dueled Dimentio, they became aware of mysterious forces.**

 **Then there are Nephilim walking around unchecked, but some humans turned into Nephilim, those people can be cured, I lead a hidden village where these people can hide, even if they are cured they are shunned, remember I just mentioned the Nephilim running wild? One of them threatens my village and I plan to end it today.**

Bow tied her hair into a long ponytail held together by a large red and yellow ribbon, she looked through her closet and decided to wear a white, sleeveless dress, the right side of the dress was open by the legs, for the rest she decided to wear white shorts under the dress and simple white boots.

When she left her room, she saw the two young girls weeping in a corner, a pig was walking around in the middle of the room, that pig once was their father. 'It will be alright.' Bow said but the children didn't hear her, Bow picked up her red belt from the table, her fan that could change into a Duel Disk and her Deck holder she attached the items to the belt, finally she took her white jacket with fur collar and fur around the edge of the sleeves. 'Children, stay indoors I will be back as soon as I can.'

Bow stepped outside her house in Twilight Town, now you must know Twilight Town wasn't the most cheerful place, when Bow found Twilight Town it was a ghost town, a Nephilim had raged through the town, most of the people got killed, those who survived were changed into Nephilim, one day a hero arrived and defeated the Nephilim, but he couldn't kill it thus sealed it away, Bow managed to find a cure so all the Nephilim there could become human once again.

Later Bow decided to cast some protective wards around Twilight Town, this resulted in the sky being always dark, the moon was always full, the houses were made of dark-red bricks in a Gothic style, the few trees that stood in the small town were dead, crows had made them their house.

To the east of town laid a barren path with a dark forest at the end of it, if one were to cross the forest they would end up at Creepy Steeple an old church and the place where the Nephilim was sealed away.

Now that same Nephilim has returned and was wreaking havoc once more.

Bow stepped outside the gate, a chill went down her spine. 'I need to keep it together.' She said to herself.

Bow started to walk, but she had the feeling something was staring at her, a few crows flew out of a tree Bow was startled for a second.

On her way to the forest she passed a shed, it seemed to be standing there for a while, not much was left of the thing, there were many holes in the walls and roof, there was no roof, Bow carefully looked inside the shed to see if nothing could jump on her from behind.

After an hour Bow reached the forest.

The inside of the forest was dark, the trees were high, their leaves blocked out the light of the moon, Bow took a flashlight out of her pocket.

Bow reached the end of the forest without any trouble, suddenly she felt two eyes prying at her, but she saw nothing.

What Bow didn't know was that at that moment a weird creature was looking at her through a mirror, the forest was also created by this creature, these trees would grow under the moonlight.

'Let me see, I don't want you to escape slick.' The creature muttered, he rose his arms.

Bow looked around her the trees were glowing and at that moment they seem to shift around a bit, now the way back was blocked by a wall of trees. 'Magic? Seems like the only way is forwards.' She muttered.

Bow stepped outside the forest the only thing she saw in front of her was a massive church, build in Gothic architecture, her eyes fell on a huge stained-glass window the window depicted a red star-shaped object, Bow knew this had to be the Crystal Star a weird creature wearing a white sheet held its hands in the air as if he wanted to grab the Crystal Star.

Bow knew that had to be the Nephilim, for the rest the full moon was visible behind the Nephilim.

Bow looked further at the church, two thick-wooden doors formed the only entrance, the garden was filled with dead plants and trees, there was a small hatch in the ground it probably lead to the basement but the hatch was locked tight by multiple locks and chains.

A simple iron gate with a thick chain around it had to stop Bow from entering, but the gate was rusted and one of the hinges was broken, Bow gave a slight push to the gate with a loud creak if fell on the ground.

The inside of the church was cold and silent, two stairs lead up to an upper corridor, the left staircase was broken pieces of it laid all around the lower floor, Bow climbed the staircase, the upper corridor lead to many doors each of them locked except for one, she opened the door only to find a single ladder leading up to a hatch.

Bow climbed up the unstable ladder, with each step she took the thing started to protest under the pressure. 'Just a little more.' She muttered.

Then Bow reached the ceiling, she pushed against the ceiling and a hatch opened up.

Bow entered the attic of Creepy Steeple, the first thing she saw was the gigantic clock of Creepy Steeple, Bow looked above her she saw a huge bell, the other strange thing was a machine that seemed to be attached to the bell by some wires, inside the machine Bow could see a Crystal Star, for the rest the room was filled with a green rocking-chair, a bed, a refrigerator and a bookcase.

In front of the huge open windows stood a figure lit by the full-moon that shone through the windows.

'What do we have here slick?' The figure spoke in a threatening tone while still gazing outside, Bow said nothing.

'I know who you are slick, you are that woman from Twilight Town, they say you're the hope of these people.' Bow was surprised the figure knew who she was, he hadn't looked at her, and the windows looked over the backside of Creepy Steeple while Bow had entered through the front door.

Slowly the figure turned around, Bow couldn't help but laugh as she saw the Nephilim, he was actually kinda short, about half her size, he was covered by a white sheet like a ghost with two holes were two glowing red eyes peered out, the keep the sheet onto him it was tied with a blue bow-tie and to top it off he wore a blue party-hat decorated with stars.

'You laughing at me slick?' The Nephilim said, Bow stopped laughing she could feel the immense power.

'You know you're on private property.'

Bow swallowed before she replied: 'I want to know why you change the people into pigs.'

The Nephilim thought for a moment before he said: 'Boredom, you know I have spend quite some time being sealed away, now I am free but I am still bored to death.' He turned around to look out of the windows again.

'I would cover your ears.' He advised, Bow saw the bell started to move, she plugged her ears with her fingers, the bell sounded twelve times.

'That is another villager turned to a pig slick, I wonder who it is this time!' The Nephilim cackled. 'Don't you find it funny? These people down there are all a gloomy bunch! They are boring, by changing them into pigs, I do them a favor! Those pigs are more lively, you see the brilliance slick?'

Bow said nothing instead she unfolded her fan it changed into a Duel Disk.

'I'd take it you use that Crystal Star together with your own magic, seeing that the pigs only appear when the clock sounds twelve times, I'd say your magic is spread by sound, this bell can be heard all over Twilight town, and since only twice a day it can turn villagers into pigs I'd figure it takes a whole lot of magic to use that curse.'

The Nephilim started to clap slowly. 'I thought you were a smart kid slick, so I'd advice you to deactivate that Duel Disk and walk away.'

Bow chuckled: 'I don't think so, I came here to take you down and when I beat you, you will remove the curse, and I will be taking that Crystal Star I know someone who would want it.'

The Nephilim narrowed his eyes: 'Well then, seems I have to chase you out.' He lifted the sheet around his arm, a Duel Disk became visible from under the sheet, the left eye of the creature started to glow golden.

'Are you gonna give me your name?' Bow asked.

'I see no point in that, my name is a well guarded secret, the Nephilim replied. 'Duel!' The two shouted.

(Bow: 8000) - (?: 8000)

'The first move is yours slick.' He said.

Bow drew her opening hand. 'I summon Fairy Archer.' She stated, a small monster appeared before Bow, she wore a purple top, a miniskirt made of leaves, white gloves, boots and four yellow wings on her back, in her hands she held a bow. (1400 ATK)

'I use Fairy Archer's Effect, she deals 400 damage for each Light monster I control.' Bow explained, Fairy Archer aimed her bow, an arrow appeared in it, she pointed the arrow at the Nephilim and fired.

(Bow: 8000) - (?: 7600)

The Nephilim looked at Bow with a slightly annoyed look in his eyes.

'I set two cards.' Bow stated, the cards appeared vertically behind Fairy Archer. 'Turn end.'

The Nephilim laughed, then he drew his card. 'You made a mistake coming here, I will show you my powers slick.' The Field Slot of his Duel Disk opened. 'I activate the Field Spell, Field of Mirrors!'

In front of the Nephilim a row of five mirrors appeared, the Nephilim himself was lifted from the ground by a bigger mirror, behind Bow more mirrors rose and left and right of the Duelists even more mirrors appeared.

'Now let me explain this, when Field of Mirrors is activated I can place one Mirror Counter on this card, during each of my Standby Phases I can place a Mirror Counter on this card, but this card can only hold one Mirror Counter at the time.' The big mirror the Nephilim stood up started to glow, Bow could see a black mist swirling around in it.

'Now all my Spell and Trap card Zone are filled with Mirror Spells, those are the mirrors you see in front of me, and these Mirror Spells are the true power of my Field Spell slick.'

The eyes of the Nephilim started to glow, Bow saw a figure appearing in the mirror standing across her Fairy Archer, the creature looked the same as Fairy Archer only her top was red, the leaves forming the miniskirt were almost crumbled, she had red eyes and two horns on her head, the mirror cracked and the creature crawled out of it. (1400 ATK)

'This monster is known as Mirror Fairy Archer, in every way it is equal to your Fairy Archer only this is a Dark Monster slick.'

Bow looked at the dark counterpart of her monster. 'As you can see the Mirror Spell behind my Mirror Fairy Archer is broken, when a Mirror Monster is destroyed the Mirror Spell returns, you can still follow me slick?' Bow knew this was a rhetorical question. 'Now whenever you summon a monster, I summon a monster.' The Nephilim concluded his explanation. 'Mirror Fairy Archer attack Fairy Archer!' The Mirror Fairy Archer drew her bow, Fairy Archer did the same, they both fired at the same time.

'I activate my Spell card!' Bow shouted and one of her cards spun around. 'Ego Boost!' The attack of Fairy Archer rose to 2400.

'This is where I use my Mirror Counter!' The Nephilim shouted, the black mist in the mirror disappeared. 'Whenever a Mirror Monster will be destroyed by battle, by paying the Counter it is not destroyed and the original is destroyed instead slick!' The arrow of Fairy Archer bended off and landed somewhere in the ceiling, the arrow of Mirror Fairy Archer struck the real Fairy Archer.

'But you still take damage!' Bow said, then the arrow that was send to the ceiling suddenly came down striking the Nephilim in the head.

(Bow: 8000) - (?: 6600)

'You see now slick? This is why you cannot beat me.' The Nephilim took another card from his hand. 'I summon Mirror's Warden.'

A large, muscular man appeared next to the Mirror Fairy Archer, his armor seemed to be a mirror, it carried a large sword over his shoulder and held a shield in his left hand, Bow could see a skeletal face under the helmet, the warrior looked around then crushed the Mirror Spell behind him with one powerful strike from his sword. (2000 ATK)

'As long as I control Mirror's Warden, Field of Mirrors cannot be destroyed slick, also this monster can't battle the turn he is summoned and any direct attack damage is halved.'

The Nephilim waved as a sign he ended his turn.

Bow drew her card. 'Your Field Spell isn't unbeatable, let me show you.' Bow took a card from her hand. 'I summon Mudora!' A half-naked, muscular man wearing only a loincloth and Egyptian-styled jewelry around his wrist, neck and head leaped onto the Field, he held a sword in his left hand. (1500- 1700 ATK)

'Mudora gains 200 attack points for each Fairy Monster in my Graveyard.' Bow explained, the mirror in front of Mudora cracked, a demonic version of Mudora with purple skin, ragged pants and the same Egyptian-style jewelry crawled out of the mirror, the Mirror Mudora had horns sticking out of his shoulders. (1500 ATK)

'My Mudora attacks Mirror Mudora!' Bow shouted: 'And since you have no Mirror Counter you cannot protect Mirror Mudora!'

Mudora heaved his sword, then cut his mirror image in half.

(Bow: 8000) - (?: 6400)

The mirror in front of Mudora repaired itself.

'I end my turn.' Bow stated.

Quickly the Nephilim drew his card, the black mist reappeared inside the mirror he stood on. 'I summon my Mirror Spell Wizard.' The Nephilim stated, a man wearing black robes and a wizard hat appeared on the Field, around his neck he wore a necklace with a mirror. (0 ATK)

'This is one useful monster slick.' The Nephilim said, the Wizard touched the mirror around his neck, it started to glow. 'When there is a monster on the Field I can destroy one Mirror Spell then summon a Mirror Monster!'

The mirror behind the Mirror Spell Wizard cracked, then the Wizard took on the form of Mirror Mudora. (1500 ATK)

Bow looked at the Mirror Fairy Archer. 'I use the effect of Mirror Fairy Archer slick, instead of dealing 400 damage for each Light monster it deals 400 damage for each Dark monster, and as you can count you can count three slick!'

Mirror Fairy Archer took three arrows she aimed all three of them and fired them at the same time, Bow fell to her knees.

(Bow: 6800) - (?: 6400)

'Mirror Mudora attacks Mudora!' The Nephilim bellowed, the two Mudora's locked swords, then the real Mudora struck the Mirror Mudora on his chest. 'I remove the Mirror Counter slick!'

Mirror Mudora, looked angry then he started to stab the real Mudora in the chest multiple times.

(Bow: 6800) - (?: 6200)

'Mirror's Warden, direct attack!' The Nephilim commanded.

'I activate my Trap card!' Bow reacted, the Nephilim staggered as he had forgotten about the Trap card. 'Magic Cylinder!' Bow shouted, two cylinders appeared in mid-air, the blow of Mirror's Warden was sucked up by the first then redirected back at the Nephilim by second, the Nephilim nearly fell of his mirror from the impact.

(Bow: 6800) - (?: 4200)

'Well, that a surprise slick!' He cackled: 'But I think this is as far as you go!' Bow could see a thin purple mist appearing around the Nephilim.

'You can threaten all you want but it doesn't impress me!' Bow shouted, she drew her card.

'I summon Gellenduo!' Before Bow two small fairies appeared circling around each other, one pink and one green, they had a halo around their waist. (1700 ATK)

'You know what happens now slick!' The Nephilim cackled, one of his mirrors broke two small demonic creatures fell out of the mirror, both were shaped like Gellenduo only one was black the other was red, the black one had red eyes, the red one black eyes, both had horns on their heads. (1700 ATK) 'Gellenduo attacks the Mirror's Warden!' Bow commanded, the two Fairies flew at the Warden then started to circle him. 'I discard Honest from my hand!' Bow continued, she showed the Nephilim the card before she discarded it. 'This increases the attack power of my Gellenduo by the same attack of the monster it battles!' Gellenduo grew to twice their size as their attack skyrocketed to 3700, Mirror's Warden got crushed by the two Fairies.

(Bow: 6800) - (?: 2500)

'Since you just took damage your Mirror Gellenduo is destroyed!' Bow pointed at the two devils who looked sad at each other before they exploded in black smoke. 'I'll end my turn with a facedown card.' Bow played the card it appeared vertically behind her Gellenduo.

The Nephilim drew his card, the black mist reappeared in his mirror as he gained a Mirror Counter. 'I summon another Mirror Spell Wizard.'

The Nephilim cackled as the wizard slowly started to appear. (0 ATK)

The Wizard changed into the Mirror Gellenduo. (1700 ATK)

'This time I got you! I use the effect of my Mirror Fairy Archer!'

The devilish Fairy took three arrows, Bow used her Duel Disk to shield herself but she blown back a bit.

(Bow: 5600) - (?: 2500)

'No!' Bow gasped as she realized what the Nephilim had done, the Gellenduo looked at each other with a sad look on their faces right before she disappeared.

'You're wide open now slick.' First Mirror Gellenduo charged in, they swirled around Bow for a few second before sandwiching her, then Mirror Mudora charged in slashing at Bow with his sword.

(Bow: 2300) - (?: 2500)

Bow was smiling, the Nephilim looked a bit nervous.

'Show me what you can do slick!' Bow drew her card, what she didn't see was the thin black mist coming from her Deck, the nervous look the Nephilim had was just an act, he was laughing to himself.

 _'Your luck has run out slick, as long as you do not know my name, you will never beat me!'_

'I activate Pot of Greed!' Bow shouted, the happy pot appeared on the Field, Bow drew two cards.

 _'Not the cards I was looking for, but this might do the trick.'_ Bow thought.

'I summon Dunames Dark Witch!' A Fairy wearing fancy armor, white boots and white gloves appeared, she had shoulder-length purple hair and mechanical wings on her back. (1800 ATK)

One of the Nephilim's mirrors broke open an exact copy of Dunames Dark Witch appeared only she had black armor, her skin was purplish and she had two horns sticking out of the back of her head. (1800 ATK)

'I attack Mirror Mudora!' Bow shouted, Dunames Dark Witch fired her spell, Mirror Mudora took the blow head-on.

(Bow: 2300) - (?: 2200)

'I use my Mirror Counter slick! Your Dunames Dark Witch gets destroyed!'

Bow smiled as her only monster exploded, since the Nephilim took damage Mirror Gellenduo exploded again.

'Got you now.' Bow grinned: 'I activate Dust Tornado!' Bow's Trap card spun around. 'I figured your Mirror Counter can also be used to protect your Field Spell, you just used your Counter and now you pay the price!'

A strong wind whipped up, the mirrors started to fly around, they all crashed into the big mirror the Nephilim stood on, he fell down flat on his back, then the clutch of mirrors was flung outside the window.

'Damn, slick! When my Field of Mirrors is destroyed it destroys all Mirror monsters! Then I take 500 points of damage for each of them!'

First Mirror Fairy Archer changed into mist, followed by Mirror Mudora and finally Mirror Dunames Dark Witch.

(Bow: 2300) - (?: 700)

'Now you've done it slick.' The Nephilim slowly stood up, his whole expression was changed into anger. 'When you destroy Field of Mirrors I can special summon Dark Master of the Mirrors!' A huge shape started to appeared behind the Nephilim, it was a demonic looking suit of armor, two red eyes pried out of the helmet, no face was visible, the monster held a gigantic axe in one hand and a shield in his other hand, the shield was in fact a mirror. (? ATK)

'My Dark Master gets 1000 attack points for each Mirror Monster destroyed by the effect of Field of Mirrors!' The Nephilim explained, black mist appeared around the Dark Master. (?- 3000 ATK)

Bow took the last card from her hand. 'I use Monster Reborn!' She shouted, the holy Ankh appeared on the Field, followed by Gellenduo. (0 DEF)

'You can't escape me now slick, Dark Master can copy the effect of one monster on the Field.' Then he took a card from his hand. 'So first I special summon this Level six monster to your side of the Field, which I can do without a sacrifice, but its original attack is doubled! However since it is a Mirror monster I cannot summon a Mirror version of this monster.' The Nephilim pointed at Bow. 'Here comes Mirror Dweller slick!' A mirror appeared in front of Bow, a creature crawled out till his waist, the skin of the creature was hanging from its bones, it had a bit of long, dirty hair on his head, the teeth of the creature were rotting. (1000- 2000 ATK)

'Why give me a strong monster?' Bow gasped.

'Because that monster can attack directly slick, and thus my Dark Master can take it!' The suit of armor lowered its shield until Mirror Dweller was visible in it. 'Dark Master! Direct attack!' Bow screamed as the axe launched across the room, she slammed with her back against a couch.

(Bow: 0) - (?: 700)

The Nephilim turned around he started to gaze out his window. 'Just go slick, I don't have the power to change you into a pig, yet it doesn't matter, in twelve hours from now it will all be over slick!'

Bow stood up. 'What do you mean?' She replied.

'I've been watching slick, a group of intruders entered Twilight Town, they have Crystal Stars. But I sealed off the exit!' The Nephilim cackled, in twelve hours the bell will be completely powered up with magic slick! Everyone will be changed into PIGS!'

Bow drew a dagger from under her jacket, the blade blinked in the moonlight. 'Wrong move slick.' The Nephilim said, he rose his two arms a blinding flash illuminated the room when Bow opened her eyes she was laying on the ground back in the village, Mario and Luigi were staring at her.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Who is the strange Nephilim?**

 **What was the power the Nephilim used that made Bow lose?**

 **Mario and his group enter Twilight Town only to find an unconscious Bow, when she tells Mario they cannot escape and only have twelve hours to stop the Nephilim Mario decides to end it right on the spot. ''Unknown Adversary.'' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Mirror's Warden_

 _Type: Warrior/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 4_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _When this card is Summoned destroy the Mirror Spell in the same column (if any). As long as this card remains face-up ''Field of Mirrors'' cannot be destroyed. The turn this monster is Summoned it cannot attack. Any Direct Damage dealt by this card is halved._

* * *

 _Mirror Spell Wizard_

 _Type: Spellcaster/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 1_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Summoned when you control ''Field of Mirrors'' Target 1 monster your opponent controls then this card becomes a ''Mirror'' version of that monster, also destroy the Mirror Spell in the same column this monster is Summoned (if any)._

* * *

 _Mirror Dweller_

 _Type: Zombie/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 6_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can be Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the Field without Sacrifice. (You cannot summon a ''Mirror'' version of this monster). When Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the Field double the Original ATK of this card. This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

 _Dark Master of the Mirror_

 _Type: Fiend/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 9_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set, this card cannot be Special Summoned, this card can only be Special Summoned from your hand or Deck the turn when a ''Field of Mirrors'' you controlled is destroyed. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes equal to the ''Mirror monsters'' destroyed by the Effect of ''Field of Mirrors'' x1000. During your Main Phase 1 Target 1 monster your opponent controls then until the End Phase this card gains that card's Effect, this Effect cannot be negated._

* * *

 _Field of Mirrors_

 _Field Spell card_

 _When this card is activated place 1 Mirror Counter on this card. During each Standby Phase place 1 Mirror Counter on this card (max 1). As long as this card remains face-up place 1 Mirror Spell on each Spell/Trap card Zone, destroy any card in your Spell/Trap card Zone. When your opponent controls any monsters when this card is activated summon a Mirror version of all their monsters, then destroy the Mirror Spell in each column you control a monster in. When your opponent Summons a monster you can destroy 1 Mirror Spell then Summon a Mirror version of that monster._

 _When a Mirror monster on your side is destroyed and your opponent controls the original version of that Mirror Monster you can remove 1 Mirror Counter from this card the opponent's monster is destroyed instead. When there are no Mirror Spell and monster in a column a Mirror Spell appears in that column. When this card is destroyed you can remove a Mirror Counter instead. When this card leaves the Field destroy all Mirror Version of monsters you control then take 500 damage for each monster destroyed._

 _Note: The above 5 cards were created by me, nobody is allowed to use these cards._

* * *

 _Mirror Monsters_

 _Note: Mirror Monsters created through the Effects of Field of Mirrors are no actual cards, so if they have Effects that activate from the Graveyard these Effects cannot be used, all Mirror Versions are equal to the original only they are Dark Attribute, some Effects might have a slight change._

 _Mirror Fairy Archer: Deals 400 Damage to opponent's Life Points for each Dark monster you control instead of Light monsters._

 _Mirror Mudora: No changes to the Effect of this card._

 _Mirror Gellenduo: Counts as 2 Tributes for a Dark monster instead of a Light monster._

 _Mirror Dunames Dark Witch: Normal monster._


	28. Unknown Adversary

**28\. Unknown Adversary.**

 **Bow fought an unknown Nephilim but was defeated.**

 **Mario and the others meanwhile need to find the entrance to Twilight Town, when they do they find Bow laying in the street surrounded by pigs, Mario goes out to confront the Nephilim.**

Mario and the others were sitting in Frankly's office.

'So Twilight town it is.' The professor muttered more to himself, he removed some books from the back of his room, a full map of Rogueport.

'Twilight Town is a village that doesn't exist, but the magical map showed it anyway.' Frankly turned around to face away from the map.

'Well we met a girl named Bow in Boggly Woods, she said she was the founder of that place.'

Frankly looked at the map, then he pointed to a place directly behind Rogueport itself. 'Of course we have legends around here, rumor has it that Twilight Town is placed in a different dimension and that it lies parallel to Rogueport, the entrance is rumored to be in Rogueport but it is invisible.' Frankly put the books back. 'You know I only believed in science but with everything that is going on now I'm willing to believe anything.'

When Mario stepped outside a young-looking girl was waiting for them, she had short, brown hair partly covered by a gray hood, she wore ragged and old-looking clothes, Mario could barely see her face. 'I am Darkly.' The girl spoke: 'When I saw you coming out of the sewers I had a feeling I needed you.'

Mario said nothing. 'I'm sorry that I eavesdropped on you but I know how you can enter Twilight Town.'

'And why would you know that?' Goombella asked.

'Well I live there, but an evil man is terrorizing us, our leader Bow went out to fight him, but she never returned.'

'Show us the way.' Mario said, Darkly started to run Mario and the others followed her.

After a minute or two they were standing in a back alley it was a dead-end.

'I see nothing here.' Mallow said: 'I find this suspicious.' He added, Darkly ignored the comment, she placed his hands on the back-wall, she closed her eyes and started to chant something, the wall started to glow and slowly a gate appeared.

'This is the entrance.' Darkly said: 'Twilight Town was a direct neighbor of Rogueport, but when it changed into a ghost town due to the Nephilim, Bow created a barrier around it, for people the place became a wasteland when they looked at it, while for us it became a safe haven, then Bow hid the entrance, it became a solid wall only people from Twilight Town can reveal it, and that is where I come in, you can say I am the gatekeeper.'

Mario and the rest stepped through the gate, they stood inside Twilight Town already, the gate behind them closed, the first thing Mario noticed were a lot of pigs outside, the second thing he noticed was Bow laying on the ground.

Mario knelt next to Bow. 'Please stay down.' Mario said in a demanding way, Bow did as she was told. 'I need to check something.' Mario continued, he carefully placed his hands on Bow one on her forehead and one on her belly. 'I do not feel any negative energy, whatever that Nephilim did to you it has no permanent damage.'

Mario stood up, Bow also wanted to stand up but Luigi lifted her from the ground, she started to blush but made no objections.

A few minutes later Bow was laying on a bed, the rest sat around the bed.

'So Bow what is going on here?' Mario asked.

'It is that unknown Nephilim, he plants to change everyone here into pigs, he has a Crystal Star connected to the bell of Creepy Steeple, an old church at the end of the forest, he said we have twelve hours to stop him.'

Mario scratched his chin. 'Sounds like his magic spreads through sound, I imagine the bell can be heard all over town?' He concluded.

'Exactly, the same conclusion I drawn.' Bow replied.

'But how did you end up in the middle of the town?' Luigi then asked.

'I Dueled the Nephilim, when he defeated me I tried to kill it with a knife, but he teleported me away.' Bow explained.

'What about his powers and his Deck?' Mallow then asked.

Bow thought for a second. 'His power obviously comes from him being anonymous, I can't find anything about his name, for his Deck he used a weird Field Spell his entire Deck was build around that, but he had it in his opening hand, when I was about to win I couldn't draw the good cards I needed.' Bow said.

'That makes me think that he can manipulate his and his opponent's Deck.' Mario said. 'A dangerous opponent indeed.' Mario stood up: 'Goombella, do you want to come with me? I'm gonna look for that Nephilim, I plan to end this right now.' Goombella stood up. 'Mallow, I need you to watch over the town, if anything happens you must try to solve it, Luigi I need you to guard Bow.'

A few minutes later Mario and Goombella took the barren path until they reached the old shack. 'Just hold it right there slick.' A threatening voice then said, the sheet-wearing Nephilim appeared on the roof of the shack, he looked really menacing with the full moon behind him.

'So you're the Nephilim?' Mario asked.

'You're right slick, I am the Nephilim.' He leaped down from the roof, he was half Mario's size, yet his ridiculous appearance Mario knew this one was dangerous.

Mario stared the Nephilim in the eyes, the Nephilim gazed back without blinking, that made Mario nervous.

'You really want to fight me slick?' The Nephilim said in a mocking tone.

'First I want you to tell me your name.' Mario replied.

'I'd prefer not too slick.' The Nephilim replied.

'So you're name is Rumpelstiltskin, named after the fairytale and you're too ashamed to tell me your name, don't worry Rumpelstiltskin I keep it a secret.' Mario said with a serious tone in his voice.

The right eye of the Nephilim started to twitch. 'You serious slick?' The Nephilim sounded irritated. 'My name is not Rumpelstiltskin...' Then he saw Mario and Goombella laughing.

'Damn you! I shall teach you slick!' Slowly the moon turned red, shadows started to creep in, Mario's expression turned serious.

Mario looked at the Nephilim, the moon was now completely red making the Nephilim even more threatening, more darkness appeared all around them, the left eye of the Nephilim started to glow golden, Mario smiled. 'So you want a Shadow Game?' A difficult pattern of black lines appeared around Mario's left eye, his eye also started to glow golden, then Mario activated his Duel Disk, the Nephilim did the same. 'Duel!' They shouted.

(?: 8000) - (Shadow Mario: 8000)

'And I shall take the first turn slick.' The Nephilim stated, he drew his opening hand, meanwhile shadow armor appeared around Mario, when the armor had fully appeared he drew his opening hand.

'I activate the Field of Mirrors!' The Nephilim shouted, he placed the card in his Field Spell Zone, the five mirrors appeared before the Nephilim, then he was lifted from the ground by the big mirror, more mirrors appeared all around the Duelists.

'Too bad I drew this card, this will spell your end slick, now because of Field of Mirrors I place one Mirror Counter on it.' Black mist appeared in the big mirror. 'That is enough for now, your turn slick.'

 _'Bow told me about this card, his entire Deck is based on it, Bow also mentioned that when she was about to win her luck became terrible, I can feel the dark powers of this Nephilim lick at me the entire time, he must have suppressed Bow this way, well that won't work on me, now I only need a way to beat his Deck.'_

The Nephilim on his turn was focused on Mario. _'What is that power I feel from him? It comes from his Extra Deck, a powerful monster rests there.'_ The Nephilim's left eye lighted up a bit. _'Numbers?'_ In his mind the Nephilim saw Mario's Numbers he set his sights on Utopia. _'Gotcha, my key to victory.'_ The Nephilim grinned, Mario didn't notice it.

Mario drew his card. 'Let's see what you have Nephilim, I summon Double Lance!' Before Mario the warrior clad in white and blue armor appeared, he drew his two lances from his back. (1700 ATK)

'This activates the Effect of my Field of Mirrors!' The Nephilim said, the mirror before Double Lance broke, a similar warrior stepped out of it, instead of white of blue his armor was mostly black with red aspects, its armor was covered with sharp edges and its two lances had a demonic appearance. (1700 ATK)

Mario took another card from his hand. 'Through the Effect of Double Lance, I summon another one.' Next Mario's first one a second Double Lance appeared, it was kneeling in defense. (900 DEF)

The mirror across of it broke and a second Mirror Double Lance stepped out. (1700 ATK)

'With my two monsters I create the Overlay Network!' Mario shouted, his Double Lances changed into glowing orbs, the vortex opened. 'Xyz Summon Excalibur!' The mighty warrior holding the legendary sword appeared, the mirror in front of it broke open, a warrior clad in black armor stepped out of it, the sword Mirror Excalibur carried was fiendish in appearance a black mist poured out of the warrior's empty eye-sockets. (2000 ATK)

'I Detach the two Materials from my Excalibur to double his attack!' The two glowing orbs circling around the warrior disappeared the sword started to glow with power. (2000- 4000 ATK) 'Excalibur attack the Mirror Excalibur!' The two warriors clashed their swords. 'I use my Mirror Counter slick, this means that my monster survives!' Suddenly Mirror Excalibur leaped back so that the real Excalibur lost its footing, one slash from the Mirror Excalibur cut down Excalibur, the mist from the big mirror disappeared.

(?: 6000) - (Shadow Mario: 8000)

'Now I've got you slick.' The Nephilim taunted, he drew his card.

The black mist reappeared in the big mirror.

'I can also create the Overlay Network!' The vortex started to open black mist sipped out of it. 'I've seen your Numbers slick, well two can play at that game! I sacrifice Mirror Excalibur so that I can transform him!'

Excalibur was lifted inside the vortex. 'Xyz Summon, Mirror Number 39: Dystopia!' Out of the vortex a new monster dropped, completely clad in black armor, it had red edges, the number ''39'' was glowing red on his right shoulder, Mario noticed the numbers were in mirror, the eyes of the warrior glowed red, from his back he drew two wicked-looking swords. (2500 ATK: 2 ORU)

'You see now slick? I just turned your own power against you! Now Dystopia attacks Excalibur!' Dystopia readied his swords. 'I use Dystopia's Effect, by Detaching one monster I can destroy the the monster he battles and attack again!' (Dystopia: 2-1 ORU) Dystopia threw his swords away one disappeared through Excalibur's neck the second one pierced his chest, then Dystopia kicked Excalibur down yanking out his swords at the same time, then the warrior looked at Mario only to leap into the air thrusting his swords down into Mario's shoulders, the dark armor protected Mario, but the shoulder pieces scattered after the attack.

(?: 6000) - (Shadow Mario: 5500)

Mario could feel his energy fading away. 'You getting tired slick?' The Nephilim taunted. 'That is one of my powers, when I fight someone who uses dark magic like I do, I can drain their power slick!'

Mario knew he was in real trouble now, he needed to keep his dark magic up in order to resist the Nephilim's powers it used to beat Bow.

'In that case I will need to end this Duel fast.' Mario said, he quickly drew his card.

 _'His Dystopia can destroy any attack target, so attacking Dystopia as long as it has a Material.'_ Mario looked at his hand. 'I summon Ambush Soldier!' The warrior clad in camouflage appeared. (0 ATK)

The mirror across of the soldier broke, a more demonic version of Ambush Soldier stepped out of it, instead of green camouflage he had gray camouflage, the soldier knelt and shielded himself with a combat knife. (0 DEF) 'Next I set one card.' Mario continued, a reversed card appeared behind Ambush Soldier. 'And I end my turn with Swords of Revealing Light!' The swords descended all around the Field.

'Now you're stalling slick.' The Nephilim taunted, he drew his card.

'Since you have given me a Mirror Ambush Soldier, which Effect I cannot use, I simply sacrifice it.' Runes appeared around the Mirror Ambush Soldier. 'I summon Warlock of the Mirror!' With a scream the Mirror Ambush Soldier disappeared a new figure stepped out of the mirror, clearly a woman, her long black hair was visible from under a white hood, her face was hidden except for her glowing red eyes, for the rest she wore matching robes revealing her feminine figure, in her hands she held a staff. (2000 ATK)

'Warlock has a useful Effect, I can remove the Mirror Counter to deal 1000 points of damage to you slick.'

Warlock started to chant, the black mist came out of the mirror, it was absorbed into her staff, then with a graceful movement she aimed the staff at Mario.

Mario braced himself as a beam of darkness hit him square in the chest, his armor caught most of the blast, but it cracked open, Mario was launched backwards on his back, there his armor also cracked.

(?: 6000) - (Shadow Mario: 4500)

Slowly Mario stood up. 'Had enough yet slick?' The Nephilim taunted, Mario growled some unheard curse. 'Now I bet that wasn't nice.' His opponent replied. 'Anyway, I shall end my turn now slick.'

Mario looked at his hand, then he drew his card.

'Time to strike back.' Mario growled through his teeth. 'I use the Effect of Ambush Soldier! By sacrificing it I get to Summon two monsters from my Graveyard!' Ambush Soldier grinned then he disappeared, in his place the two Double Lances reappeared. (1700 ATK x2)

The Nephilim merely laughed as two Mirror version of Double Lance stepped out of two mirrors, they both crouched in defense. (600 DEF x2)

'Now I Summon Spartan in attack mode!' Before Mario the ancient warrior holding the shield and spear appeared. (1600 ATK)

Out of the mirror crawled a skeleton wearing the same armor and weapons, black mist came out of its nose, mouth and eye-sockets. (1600 ATK)

'You!' Mario shouted addressing the Nephilim.' The Nephilim looked back. 'Looks like I got you, your Field is full!' The Nephilim gasped, he looked at the Mirror Warlock, the two Mirror Double Lances, the Mirror Spartan and his Dystopia. 'Now I create the Overlay Network!' Mario shouted, the vortex opened, his two Double Lances changed into glowing orbs. 'I'll show you a real Number!' Mario's hand started to glow as the number ''39'' appeared on it. 'Come on down Utopia!'

A beam of light shot out of the portal, the real Utopia landed behind Mario. (2500 ATK)

'Gah! My Monster Zones are full!' The Nephilim panicked. 'Exactly.' Mario replied. 'No fair slick!'

'Says the one who uses dark magic to draw Field of Mirrors and uses his magic to decide which cards I draw.' Mario replied, the Nephilim placed his hands on his head. 'You knew?' He gasped, what Mario couldn't see was that the Nephilim was calm from the inside. _'So you can tell my powers slick? What you don't know is that you are already affected by my powers, the moment Dystopia struck you, you're mine now Mario.'_

Mario pressed a button on his Duel Disk. 'I activate my Trap card, Meteorain!' The Trap card spun around. 'This turn all attacks do Piercing Damage, but first Utopia destroys Warlock!'

The woman tried to duck for cover but Utopia was far too fast for her.

'Now Spartan destroy one of the Double Lances!' This time Mario send some Dark Magic the to aid Spartan, the spear first of the warrior first pierced the Mirror Double Lance, then Spartan threw his spear at the Nephilim, the impact knocked the Nephilim off his mirror, with a sickening smack he landed on his back.

(?: 4500) - (Shadow Mario: 4500)

The Nephilim stood up, he groaned a bit. 'That was harsh slick.' Mario said nothing, the Nephilim looked up at his mirror. 'No use to crawl back up that thing.' He drew his card, the black mist reappeared inside the mirror.

'Since I do have empty Spell and Trap card Zones I play Mystical Space Typhoon!' The storm swept away the Swords of Revealing Light.

'Next I change my Mirror Double Lance to attack mode.' The Nephilim continued, the warrior stood up. (1700 ATK)

'Mirror Spartan attacks Spartan, and through the Mirror Counter my Mirror Spartan survives!' The spear of Mario's Spartan was aimed right at the hart of the Mirror Spartan but since it was a skeleton the spear only damaged the armor, then Mirror Spartan returned the favor by piercing the real Spartan through the heart.

Black mist was forming around Mario. 'Dystopia attacks Utopia!' Mario crossed his arms. 'I use Dystopia's Effect to destroy Utopia!' Mario showed no effort of stopping the attack with Utopia's Effect, the two swords of Dystopia violently cut apart Utopia. (Dystopia: 1-0 ORU)

'Double Lance! Direct attack!' The Nephilim shouted without hesitation, the first lance smashed away the darkness protecting Mario, the second strike send Mario flying, he landed on his back. 'Dystopia can attack again through its Effect!' The Nephilim roared, Dystopia leaped into the air then struck Mario twice, the first hit completely destroyed Mario's remaining armor, the second strike smashed Mario against one of the mirrors.

(?: 4500) - (Shadow Mario: 300)

Mario's hand twitched a bit, then slowly he managed to get up. 'You've got to be kidding me! What does it takes to kill you slick!?'

Mario decided to remain silent. 'Doesn't matter slick, I use a Spell card Mirror Plasma!' The Spell card appeared on the Field. 'This fills my remaining two Monster Zones with Mirror Plasma Tokens!' The Nephilim explained, the glass in the mirrors cracked and some blue goo started to come out. (0 DEF x2) 'That ends my turn slick.'

Mario slowly drew his card, his body felt heavy and broken, while his opponent still stood straight Mario saw him breathing hard.

 _'If I don't end it he'll really kills me.'_ Mario looked at his hand.

'I set two cards.' He stated, the cards appeared in Mario's Spell/Trap Zone.

'Next I use Monster Reborn.' The holy Ankh appeared on the Field and with a bright light Utopia appeared under it. (2500 ATK)

'Now Dystopia has no more Materials, Utopia attacks!' The Nephilim was blown backwards by the fierce impact of the two Numbers clashing, in the end they struck each other through the chest, they exploded in light and darkness.

'Now you're plainly annoying slick!' The Nephilim muttered, he drew his card. 'I activate Call of the Haunted!' Mario shouted, his left Trap card spun around, Excalibur leaped back onto the Field. (2000 ATK)

Out of the mirror across of it the Mirror version of Excalibur crawled out. (2000 ATK)

'Now the Effect of my Mirror Plasma kicks in slick, either I pay half of my Life Points or I destroy Field of Mirrors!' The Nephilim started to cackle, Mario was covered by glass of the exploding mirrors around him, the Mirror Monsters all screamed when they got destroyed.

'Since Field of Mirrors got destroyed, I lose 500 Life Points for each Mirror Monster destroyed slick.' A shower of glass rained down on the Nephilim, he seemed to enjoy it.

(?: 2000) - (Shadow Mario: 300)

'Then I Summon Dark Master of the Mirror, with 1000 Attack Points for each Mirror Monster destroyed!'

Mario took a few steps back as the gigantic suit of armor appeared behind the Nephilim, its demonic red eyes stared at Mario, the Dark master drew its axe and mirror shield. (5000 ATK)

'So this is what defeated Bow.' Mario gasped.

'Dark Master end this!' The Nephilim bellowed.

'I use my Trap card! Heroic Retribution Sword!' Mario's Trap card spun around. 'I Equip it to Excalibur!' The sword of Excalibur started to glow with a red light, Excalibur blocked the mighty axe. 'Thanks to Heroic Retribution Sword we both take the Battle Damage.' Mario explained he sounded tired. 'Say what now slick!' The Nephilim gasped but then Dark master and Excalibur pushed each other back, Excalibur landed on Mario and Dark master landed on the Nephilim.

(?: 0) - (Shadow Mario: 0)

Mario stared at the Nephilim, the latter stared back.

Mario took a step forwards, the Nephilim took one step back.

'Well, seems you got a choice to make here slick.' The Nephilim then broke the silence. Mario looked back at Twilight Town, he saw an airship landing, he could see the Shadow Sirens and Azrael standing on top of it. when Mario looked back the Nephilim was gone. 'He ran into the forest.' Goombella said.

'Leave him be, we know where he is heading, Creepy Steeple, an X-Naut drop-ship just dropped off the Shadow Sirens at Twilight Town and it looked like they carried something big.'

The Nephilim ran through the forest. 'Damn that Mario!' He muttered through his breath. 'I could use my magic to make him drew the cards needed for a draw, but he is strong.' Meanwhile the Nephilim reached Creepy Steeple. 'But I've got him now, he came into contact with my magic, the moment he steps in my room I'll use the Crystal Star together with my magic to bring him to his knees!'

Two people were standing on top of the airship, they were watching how the Shadow Sirens dragged the heavy object with them.

'So you gonna execute your orders Grave?' This was Azrael talking.

'I do not intent to.' Grave replied.

'You know I don't think the bomb the Shadow Sirens have will kill this Nephilim, I'm making that Nephilim my priority.' Azrael sighted. 'I knew you would say that Grave and this time I agree with you, that Nephilim has priority.'

Grave looked at Azrael. 'So I will take down Mario myself!' Azrael laughed, then he leaped down from the airship.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **While Mario and Goombella are out fighting the Nephilim, the Shadow Sirens appear with a bomb meant to wipe out Twilight Town.**

 **It is up to Luigi and Mallow to stop the Shadow Sirens.**

 **''Siren's Song.'' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Warlock of the Mirror_

 _Type: Spellcaster/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 5_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _When this card is Summoned destroy the Mirror Spell in the same column. During your turn you can remove a Mirror Counter from a ''Field of Mirrors'' you control, deal 1000 points of damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Mirror Number 39: Dystopia_

 _Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Rank: 4_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 Monsters._

 _When this card is Summoned you must Tribute 1 Mirror Xyz Monster._

 _This card cannot be destroyed by Battle except with a ''Number'' Monster. When this monster Battles you can Detach 1 Monster from this card then destroy the Monster it Battles, when it is your turn this card can attack again._

* * *

 _Mirror Plasma_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _When you control ''Field of Mirrors'' fill all remaining Monster Card Zones with Mirror Plasma Tokens. (Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in DEF. During your next Standby Phase pay half your LP, if you do not destroy ''Field of Mirrors''._

 _Note: The above 3 cards were created by me, nobody is allowed to use these cards._

* * *

 _Mirror Monsters_

 _Note: Mirror Monsters created through the Effects of Field of Mirrors are no actual cards, so if they have Effects that activate from the Graveyard these Effects cannot be used, all Mirror Versions are equal to the original only they are Dark Attribute, some Effects might have a slight change._

 _Mirror Heroic Challenger - Double Lance_

 _Same as the regular one but its Effect for being Normal Summoned cannot be used._

* * *

 _Mirror Heroic Champion - Excalibur_

 _Effect cannot be used, when a Mirror Xyz Monster is Summoned it does not have Materials._

* * *

 _Mirror Heroic Champion - Ambush Soldier_

 _Effect cannot be used, Mirror Heroic Challengers cannot be in the Nephilim's hand, because they are not actual cards, and when destroyed they do not go to the Graveyard._


	29. Siren's Song

**29\. Siren's Song.**

 **Just when Mario had figured out the magic of the Nephilim and was ready to finish him off the Nephilim forced Mario into a draw using his magic.**

 **Shortly after this an X-Naut drop-ship appeared dropping off the Shadow Sirens, Azrael, Grave and a bomb.**

 **The Shadow Sirens now holding the bomb they locked the city it is up to Mallow and Luigi to stop them.**

Mario and Goombella approached the gate of Creepy Steeple. 'Mario you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean you've seen what that shipped dropped!' Goombella replied.

'Yes but I'm not worried, the Shadow Sirens and that bomb Mallow and Luigi can deal with that one, Grave is probably here for the Nephilim, he won't be a threat to us, knowing Grave he will leave Luigi and Mallow alone, and Azrael is too hellbent on killing me, if anything he will come straight for me.'

Mario walked up to the doors, slowly he pushed them open.

The Nephilim was gazing upon Mario and Goombella from the shadows.

 _'Damn it, they are persistent, my magic isn't fully charged yet well only one thing to do, I need to hide!'_ The Nephilim silently opened one of the doors and stepped through it.

Mario and Goombella reached the attic room, there Mario saw the machine with the Crystal Star in it.

'Well there it is!' Goombella happily said she ran up to the machine.

'Wait!' Mario roared, Goombella was startled. 'This reeks of a trap.' Mario said, he slowly approached the machine then he hit an invisible barrier.

'Nothing deadly here, just an invisible barrier, seems the Nephilim is out and he protects his property, well nothing for us to gain here for now, let's go back.' Goombella followed Mario back to the forest.

The Nephilim was watching them leave. 'They will be back, but when they return my magic will be ready for them, and then Mario, then you're mine!' The Nephilim let out a cackling laugh.

Mario and Goombella were walking back to Twilight Town, they approached the ruined shack, Mario stopped. 'Just need to check it out.' Mario said, he looked in the shack but saw nothing. 'Okay it's safe.'

A few minutes later Mario and Goombella approached the gates to Twilight Town then Mario bumped into an invisible barrier.

'A barrier?' Goombella asked.

'Yes magical, it is familiar, Azrael did this.' Mario confirmed for himself.

'Don't try to break through it.' A familiar voice said, Mario turned around only to see Grave. 'The Shadow Sirens are in there fighting Luigi and Mallow.' Goombella tried to hide behind Mario.

'Why tell me this Grave?' Mario asked.

'Come on, not so hostile, we made a good team against Grubba, but now I'm here to warn you, I was ordered to kill you through a Duel, I'm also after the Nephilim, so you'd better stay out of my way because next time we meet it will be a fight.'

'Grave answer me one question.' Mario said: 'How did you get here, Twilight Town is protected by a barrier, if you look at it the only thing you see is a wasteland, only those who know where the door is can enter, yet you appear here with a ship!'

Grave chuckled: 'Simple enough, Azrael knows how to destroy magic, it is easier for him to make a small hole in a barrier to pass through.' Was Grave's answer then Grave leaped back then he disappeared through a portal.

 **Approximately one hour ago: Twilight Town.**

Luigi and Mallow watched Mario and Goombella running off to face the Nephilim, they walked back to the house where Bow was resting, Luigi decided to check up on Bow while Mallow decided to patrol around the town a bit.

'Hey.' Luigi said as he entered Bow's room, Bow was sitting on her bed she was reading a book.

'Hey.' She replied Bow put her book away.

'How are you doing?' Luigi asked she sighted. 'I'm fine, just a bit tired.'

Luigi motioned Bow to make place, when she did Luigi took place next to her.

'Mario is fighting out there, he will make sure the Nephilim will go down.' Luigi said with pride in his voice.

'But I'm responsible for this town, I should be the one protecting it.' Bow sighted, then suddenly placed his arm around her he pulled Bow against him then slowly started to stroke her hair.

Bow did not object to this. 'You shouldn't worry.' Luigi whispered to her.

'Luigi...' Bow wanted to say more but Luigi shook his head.

'Bow, when I found you on the streets unconscious I was afraid you were dead, I was relieved when you opened your eyes, from that moment I knew I didn't want to live without you.'

Tears welled up in Bow's eyes. 'Why? Why do you say this?' Bow sobbed, she was clearly confused: 'You know what I am right?'

Then Luigi kissed her on her cheek. 'Yes I know you were a Nephilim, and I know you are cured now , but even if you weren't I couldn't care less.'

Tears were now flowing freely over Bow's face, she placed her arms around Luigi she was sobbing uncontrollably.

'Bow, you make me happy.' Luigi was crying as well. 'You are kind and that is what counts for me, not what you are.'

Then Luigi noticed someone watching him, he saw Mallow standing in the hallway, even Mallow had tears in his eyes, he gave a thumbs-up to Luigi then he walked away.

Some time later Bow was asleep she was still holding Luigi, the latter was looking through his Deck when suddenly a loud noise disrupted the silence, Bow woke up. 'Bow stay here, something is happening.'

Luigi rushed outside, Mallow was already there, they saw the X-Naut drop-ship. 'Look there.' Mallow said he pointed at the ship, the three Shadow Sirens were coming down carrying a large bomb-like object, it looked like a hand-grenade with an entire device behind it, they were dropped in the middle of the town.

'Mwee hee hee hee! This is our Superbombomb!' Beldam proudly said, she was looking at Mallow and Luigi. 'Azrael told us to wait until the sign was given, but I won't wait for that! This is goodbye!' Beldam pressed the button but nothing happened, then she rapidly started to press the button until smoke came out of the device. 'Vivian!' Beldam roared: 'This is your fault, you fix it!' Beldam bellowed.

'But Beldam, I never touched that thing, last one I saw with it was you.'

Beldam's eye twitched. 'So you imply that I Beldam broke it?!'

Vivian staggered a bit.

'I don't care who of you broke it down, I'm actually glad that happened.' Mallow said.

'You! Stay out of this!' Beldam roared.

'Sorry, but I won't, you want to destroy this village, that really concerns me.' Mallow replied.

'Vivian, you repair the Superbombomb right now, and it may better be ready when I finish off these two!' Marilyn took position next to Beldam.

'But Beldam, I don't know how this bomb works!' Vivian was nearly crying. 'I don't care, you broke it you fix it!'

Now Beldam turned her attention to Mallow and Luigi.

'Marilyn let's go, let's crush these two!'

Luigi and Mallow looked at each other their D-Gazer activated. _'AR vision - Link established.'_ The female computer voice said, around the left eyes of Marilyn and Beldam the pattern of their Tattoo appeared, four Duel Disks activated at the same time. 'Duel!' Beldam, Luigi and Mallow shouted, followed by a 'Guh!' From Marilyn.

(Luigi & Mallow: 8000) - (Marilyn & Beldam: 8000)

'I shall start this!' Luigi stated, he drew his opening hand. 'I activate Polymerization!' The Fusion vortex opened up, Burstinatrix and Avian stepped through the vortex and Flame Wingman leaped out of it. (2100 ATK) 'Turn end.'

'Guh!' Marilyn grunted, she took two cards from her hand both of the cards appeared in her Spell/Trap Zone. 'Guh huh.'

'I think she says it is your move Mallow.' Luigi whispered, Mallow also took two cards from his hand. 'First I summon Luster Dragon.' Mallow started, the sapphire dragon appeared on the Field. (1900 ATK)

'Next I set one card.' Behind Luster Dragon a reversed card appeared: 'Turn end.'

Beldam looked at her cards. 'I summon my Gene-Warped Warwolf!' A ferocious beasts appeared, it was humanoid in shape with four arms, white fur and a beast-like head. (2000 ATK) 'Next I set one card.' She continued, the card appeared in her Spell/Trap card Zone.

'Warwolf attack their Luster Dragon!' Beldam commanded, the ferocious beast leaped in and tore the dragon apart with its four arms.

(Luigi & Mallow: 7900) - (Marilyn & Beldam: 8000)

'My turn!' Luigi shouted, he drew his card. 'I summon Stratos!' The pilot Hero leaped upon the Field. (1800 ATK)

'Guh huh huh!' Marilyn growled, one of her Trap card spun around.

'Skill Drain!?' Mallow gasped as he saw the card.

(Luigi & Mallow: 7900) - (Marilyn & Beldam: 7000)

'Don't fret Luigi, I've got us covered! I activate my Trap card!' Mallow's card spun around. 'Typhoon!'

I don't think so!' Beldam cackled: 'Dark Bribe!' Beldam's Trap card spun around, Typhoon exploded, Mallow drew a card.

'In that case Flame Wingman attacks Gene-Warped Warwolf!' Luigi commanded. 'Guh!' Marilyn grunted, her second Trap spun around, it was Sakuretsu Armor Flame Wingman exploded in mid-air. 'Well done my lovely.' Beldam praised Marilyn. 'I must end my turn.' Luigi scoffed.

Marilyn silently drew her card, she placed two cards in her Duel Disk they appeared in her Spell/Trap card Zone, then she played another card, a weird monster appeared before her, it was a machine with a white round body, a head on top of it and several claws, hammers and drills sticking out of holes in its body, Mallow and Luigi saw that the machine was patched up by metal patches and tape. (2500 ATK)

'So that explains the Skill Drain.' Mallow muttered.

'Mallow, the hell are we looking at?' Luigi asked.

'That Luigi, is a Giant Kozaky.' Luigi noticed Mallow wasn't even a bit nervous about this powerful monster.

'Guh!' Marilyn grunted suddenly Giant Kozaky rolled forward it tore Stratos apart.

'Luigi.' Mallow whispered: 'Whatever you do let that Giant Kozaky on the Field, I might have an idea.' Luigi nodded.

(Luigi & Mallow: 7200) - (Marilyn & Beldam: 7000)

'Back to me then.' Mallow stated, he drew his card. 'I Set two cards.' He stated, one card appeared horizontally on the Field, a vertically placed card appeared behind it.

'Draw!' Beldam cackled. 'I don't fall for your tricks!' Beldam played a card from her hand. 'I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!' The Mirror Force Mallow had set last turn was swept away.

'Next I summon my servant, the Beast King Barbaros!' A creature appeared on the Field, it the lower body of a great lion, the upper body of a man, the head of a lion and a stinger at the tip of its tail, in its hands it held a lance and a shield, the creature roared. (3000 ATK)

'Now I Equip my Barbaros with Fairy Meteor Crush so it gains a Trampling Effect!' Beldam played the Spell card it appeared on her Field. 'Attack the defending monster!' Beldam cackled, Mallow's facedown card disappeared, Shield Wing appeared in its place. (900 DEF)

The lance pierced the small monster but it held its ground against the far bigger creature.

(Luigi & Mallow: 5100) - (Marilyn & Beldam: 7000)

'That took a huge chunk out of your Life Points! Now show me what else you have for pathetic monsters!'

'I'll show you what I can do!' Luigi roared, he drew his card.

'I activate Skyscraper!' The comic book city rose all around them.

'I activate Monster Reborn!' Luigi shouted, suddenly Flame Wingman appeared standing on top of the tallest building. (2100 ATK)

'Next I Summon Sparkman!' The electric charged Hero appeared on one of the smaller buildings. (1600 ATK)

'Flame Wingman attack Barbaros!' The Elemental Hero leaped down.

'Guh!' Marilyn growled, one of her cards spun around. 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow?' Mallow gasped as the tiny scarecrow made out of scrap blocked the Hero, Flame Wingman leaped back to his building, the card appeared back in Marilyn's Spell/Trap card Zone.

'Sparkman, take down that Gene-Warped Warwolf!' Sparkman's power rose to 2600 because of Skyscraper, A bolt of lightning then struck the ferocious beast.

(Luigi & Mallow: 5100) - (Marilyn & Beldam: 6400)

'I'll end my turn there.' Luigi stated.

Marilyn drew her card, then she played one from her hand, a second Giant Kozaky appeared next to the first one. (2500 ATK)

Marilyn pointed at Flame Wingman.

'I won't allow it!' Luigi shouted: 'Go Negate Attack!' A barrier appeared before the Giant Kozaky, it tried to get through it but stopped its assault eventually. 'Guh.' Marilyn grunted, she sounded disappointed

'And I take it that means it's my turn.' Mallow said, he drew his card.

'I activate the Spell card Ancient Rules!' The card briefly appeared on the Field. 'This allows me to special summon Luster Dragon #2!' The bigger dragon made out of emerald appeared. (2400 ATK)

'Next I set one card.' He continued, the card appeared behind Luster Dragon 2. 'Since attacking is useless because of Scrap-Iron Scarecrow I'll just end my turn.'

'Mwee hee hee.' Beldam laughed, she quickly drew her card. 'Time to rain down punishment, I summon a second Barbaros!' With a loud roar another Barbaros appeared next to the first. (3000 ATK)

'Barbaros number one take down that Flame Wingman!' The Hero leaped down, Luigi saw that Mallow wanted to activate his card but he shook his head, Flame Wingman got skewered.

'Now Barbaros number took take down that Luster Dragon 2!'

'I activate Ego Boost!' Mallow shouted, his set card spun around, Luster Dragon 2 grabbed the lance out of Barbaros' hands then blew the beast apart with its emerald breath.

(Luigi & Mallow: 4200) - (Marilyn & Beldam: 6000)

'You think destroying my Barbaros will solve anything? Well tough luck, he simply returns to the Field!' Beldam played a card, it was Monster Reborn, Barbaros leaped back onto the Field it looked a bit annoyed. (3000 ATK) 'That ends my turn.'

'My turn again.' Luigi said, he drew his card.

'I change Sparkman to defense.' The Hero sat down on one knee, he defended himself with his arms. (1400 DEF)

'Turn end.'

Marilyn drew her card and immediately played it, the happy-looking Pot of Greed appeared, Marilyn drew two cards and the pot scattered, then Marilyn played one of the two cards and another Giant Kozaky appeared on the Field. (2500 ATK)

Then Marilyn played her second card, the Spell card Fissure appeared on the Field, the ground beneath Shield Wing broke open and the bird was dragged under. 'Guh guh huh!'

The first Giant Kozaky started to move, the other two followed quickly, the first one ran down Sparkman, the second one tore apart Luster Dragon 2 then the last one attacked both Mallow and Luigi with all its weapons, the two Duelists leaped backward to avoid the onslaught of the machine.

(Luigi & Mallow: 1600) - (Marilyn & Beldam: 6000)

'Mallow, what can we do?' Luigi sounded worried.

'I've got a plan, but their only facedown card worries me a bit.' He replied.

'At least I can stall a bit! Swords of Revealing Light!' The swords made out of light appeared all over the Field.

'Turn end.'

Beldam cackled as she drew her card. 'We don't need to attack to beat you! I activate Tremendous Fire!' A huge bonfire erupted all around the Duelists, all four were caught into it.

(Luigi & Mallow: 600) - (Marilyn & Beldam: 5500)

'Now it is only a matter of time, Marilyn has one in her Deck as well! And this is why I am the leader of the Shadow Sirens! My brilliance is matched only by the Shadow Queen!'

Mallow sighted. 'Just end your turn so we can get on with this.'

Beldam gave Mallow an angry glare. 'Fine, I'll end my turn.'

Luigi quickly drew his card. 'I set one card.' He stated, the card appeared in his Spell/Trap card Zone. 'Turn end.'

Then Marilyn drew her card, she shook her head. 'Guh!' She grunted.

'Seems she passed.' Mallow said, he drew his card.

'This is where I activate my facedown card!' Luigi stated.

'Mystical Space Typhoon!' The tornado whipped up, it started to move to Skill Drain. 'Guh huh!' Marilyn roared, her set card spun around, it was Magic Jammer, she discarded the only card in her hand, it was a Beast King Barbaros, Mystical Space Typhoon disappeared.

'Tough luck! You won't destroy our Skill Drain!' Beldam cackled.

'Oh but I don't need to destroy it!' Mallow shouted: 'I activate Giant Trunade!' Mallow played the card, a powerful storm blew over the Field, the comic book city slowly disappeared as Luigi retrieved the Spell card, then the Swords of Revealing Light disappeared and finally Skill Drain.

At that point the Giant Kozaky all started to smoke and shake like crazy.

'Got you.' Mallow said with a smile: 'Normally you need to control a weak monster named Kozaky in order to keep the Giant Kozaky around, with Skill Drain however they are 2500 Attack Point Level four beat-sticks.'

Now the Giant Kozaky all caught fire. 'However without Kozaky on the Field and without Skill Drain, they are set to self destruct and deal their Attack Points as damage to their controller!' Then all three of them exploded one after another, Beldam was knocked over, Marilyn landed on top of her.

(Luigi & Mallow: 600) - (Marilyn & Beldam: 0)

'Get off of me!' Beldam growled, with a bit of trouble Marilyn stood up, Beldam managed to stand but her back was aching.

'This is all your fault!' Beldam shouted pointing at Vivian.

'But sister, I did nothing!' Vivian replied.

'That is exactly the problem! If you had done anything that bomb would have worked, you could have helped us.'

Vivian looked away. 'Vivian, you stay here, fix the bomb then let it explode as soon as Azrael gives the sign, then when you return to the base punishment await!' Beldam disappeared into the shadows Marilyn followed her leaving a sobbing Vivian behind.

At that point the barrier disappeared and Mario and Goombella entered Twilight Town.

'Mallow what happened?' Mario asked, then Mario saw the bomb.

'Ehm, shouldn't we defuse it?' Goombella slowly said.

'Not really, apparently it broke down, now Vivian there must fix it yet she doesn't know how.' Luigi explained.

'You know I feel sorry for her, I really do.' Luigi sighted.

At that point Bow stepped outside, she immediately kissed Luigi.

'I'm glad you're okay.' She happily said, then she saw Mario with a huge smile on his face. 'Looks like you finally made your move Luigi.' Mario said.

'You knew my feelings for her?' Luigi gasped.

'Luigi I am your brother, I saw you felt something for her the moment we met her at Boggly Woods, I'm happy for you Luigi.'

Luigi started to blush.

'That being said Bow, I need to ask you something.' Mario turned his attention to her.

'Will you join us after this?' Bow nodded. 'I gladly do, I mean Twilight Town cannot be safe as long as that Shadow Queen is around, my duty is to protect Twilight Town so I will help you remove the bigger thread.' Bow replied.

Two figures were watching Mario from out of the shadows.

'So you warned Mario?' That was Azrael talking to Grave.

'And if I did? Attacking him in the back there is no honor in that, now he knows the danger, he will be on edge, that will be a more interesting Duel.' Grave replied, then they felt a huge power on the Twilight Trail, Grave and Azrael looked at each other. 'The hell is that? Doesn't feel like a Celestian nor a Nephilim.' Azrael noticed.

'I know that feeling Azrael, this guy I've met before he is powerful.

Grave prepared a portal to disappear. 'And where are you going?' Azrael asked. 'That guy is near and I don't want to face him.' With these words Grave disappeared.

 **Unknown location: X-Naut base.**

Beldam and Marilyn appeared in Grodus' room.

'So why is Twilight Town still standing?' Grodus asked.

'Well, funny story, the bomb broke down, I left Vivian there to repair it.' Beldam explained.

'I figured this would happen, that is why I gave Azrael the mission to kill everyone once he has recovered the Crystal Star!'

'Everyone?' Beldam repeated.

'Yes only he and Grave return, so if you want your sister back, you better get her now, once Azrael is done nobody will live.'

Beldam shook her head. 'No need Sir Grodus, Vivian has let me down so many times, and her heart is not in our cause, we're better off without her.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Who is this person Grave told Azrael about?**

 **Those who know War Against Smithy might have a general idea of who this person might be.**

 **All I can tell now is that Mario and his allies prepare to launch the final assault on the Nephilim but Azrael will try to kill Mario. ''The Shadow's Guardian.'' Coming next.**


	30. The Shadow's Guardian

**30\. The Shadow's Guardian.**

 **We have to find that Nephilim, he has gave us a time limit of twelve hours, now with the Duel I had with that Nephilim and the Duel against the Shadow Sirens there is only nine hours left.**

 **Plenty of time, we're going to assault the Creepy Steeple to end it.**

 **But will it be that simple?**

Bow and Luigi were watching TV, there was a local Duel tournament organized by one of the bigger card shops in New-York.

The final Duel had just ended, the camera turned to the announcer he was yelling all sorts of stuff. 'Luigi.' Mario said as he entered the room, Luigi looked at his brother. 'We're going, now we have the perfect window.' Luigi sighted he wanted to turn the TV off but Bow stopped him. 'Look an announcement.' She said.

'This tournament was organized by Industrial Illusions as a promotion for the new Pendulum Monsters that are released officially today...' Luigi turned the TV off. 'More power for our enemies to use.' Luigi sighted, at that moment Mallow came in. 'Mario are we going?' He asked.

'Well I have something for you.' Mario handed Mallow a pack of cards, Mallow leafed through them. 'Pendulum Monsters?' Mallow said, Mario nodded. 'Advance payment for our help dealing with the Nephilim, I checked the card shop but saw nothing that could help our Decks except these Wind Majespecter monsters, I'd thought they might come in handy.'

Mallow took his Deck, he removed some of his cards then added the new cards in.

Five minutes later Mario, Luigi, Mallow, Goombella and Bow who now felt better were underway, as usual when they passed the shack Mario checked if it was safe, 'So Mario what is the plan?' Bow asked: 'I mean the town is still stuck with that bomb.'

Mario thought for a second. 'Well first we deal with that Nephilim, if we take the Crystal Star that threat will be gone, then we return to the town and deal with that bomb, maybe we can even take Vivian with us, she is forced by her sisters, then when that is done we find Azrael, if he doesn't find us in the meantime and lastly we deal with Grave, maybe if we are lucky he just agrees to leave and fake that I defeated him.'

Then suddenly the sky went completely dark, black fog entered the Twilight Trail, Mario motioned the rest to get back.

'You don't have to look for me any further.' A familiar and threatening voice spoke, a portal opened and Azrael leaped out of it, he landed on his feet. 'This is how I will do it, first I will kill your lot Mario and take your Crystal Stars, then I kill the Nephilim and take his Crystal Star, after that I will blow up Twilight Town!'

'Mario I devised a Deck that you won't be able to defeat.' Azrael grinned, then even more black fog appeared.

'No Azrael you won't, this is how we will do it, I will kick your sorry ass.'

Behind them another figure appeared, his wild, long dark purple hair reached almost to the ground, the boy was slender, his upper body was naked you could see the muscles on his arms and his six-pack, he had several scars on his body and face, his fingers ended in long nails giving them the appearance of claws, the only thing he wore were black ragged shorts, he grinned revealing his sharp teeth, his black empty eyes were fixated at Azrael.

'Mario who is that?' Goombella shivered a bit.

'Culex is that you?' Mario asked, the demonic kid nodded slightly.

'What brings you here?' Mallow asked: 'Last time we saw you was in Smithy's Factory.'

Culex closed his eyes, he sighted. 'Well.' Culex started: 'After I helped Grave get his sister back and you set the Factory to self destruct I had to run, luckily I was able to create a portal, I was launched into a portion of the Dark World, where the Nephilim live, a very violent portion I have to add.' Azrael was just standing there dumbfounded. 'I've fought an entire army of weaker Nephilim, after I defeated their leader I could return to the Shadow Realm once more, but I only found the void and an exit to this realm, when I came out I was standing here in Twilight Town, I decided to go into hiding for the time being.'

Then Culex looked at Azrael. 'So now the time has come to deal with you.'

Azrael smirked. 'You know I give you exactly one chance to retreat now.' Culex stated. 'I'm no coward, Azrael runs from nobody!' Azrael shouted.

Azrael and Culex stood face-to-face. 'Last chance punk, you have nothing to do with the Trinity, step aside now and live fail to step aside and I will destroy you.' Azrael threatened.

'I've danced with the Trinity before, after all I defeated Grave in Smithy's factory.' Culex coldly replied, Azrael narrowed his eyes: 'So that was you.' Azrael activated his Duel Disk, the pattern of his D-Gazer appeared around his left eye, Culex stretched his left arm, black mist appeared around it forming a black Duel Disk with red lines marking the zones, then his left eye started to glow golden.

'Azrael you won't win this fight.' Culex said: 'Time and space are irrelevant to me, just like the past, present and future I have foreseen this.'

Azrael grinned. 'You act tough, but your words hold no meaning! Let's Duel and find out who is truly the master of shadows!'

'In that case let's dance Azrael! The dance of shadows!'

(Culex: 8000) - (Azrael: 8000)

'The opening turn is mine.' Culex said, he looked at his hand.

'I Set two cards on my Field.' He stated, one card appeared horizontally another appeared behind it vertically. 'Turn end.'

'Really? After all your words, only two set cards?' Azrael sneered.

'I hereby activate my facedown card.' Culex replied, above the Field a huge Ouija board appeared, the pointer moved over the board and stopped at the letter ''D'' then the letter appeared above the Field shrouded in mist.

'So that is why...' Azrael sighted.

'But your Destiny Board does not scare me, I know how spirits work, they won't be able to kill me.' Azrael pointed out, then he took a card from his hand. 'I summon Doomcaliber Knight!' A demonic rider clad in pitch-black armor appeared sitting on a pitch-black horse, in his hands the rider held a huge sword and a demonic-looking shield. (1900 ATK)

'Doomcaliber attacks!' Azrael shouted, Culex's hidden monster appeared, a gross-looking wall of flesh and muscles appeared, in the middle of the wall

was a woman's face with long red hair and scars. (1850 DEF)

'You attacked my Wall of Illusion, this means your monster is send back to your hand, but I guess that your Doomcaliber Knight negates that Effect by removing itself from the Field.' Azrael simply watched as Doomcaliber Knight cut Wall of Illusion in half, then the demonic knight disappeared.

'Azrael I knew you would use Doomcaliber Knight so I set a trap.' Culex stated.

'Damn, you're trying to screw with my mind! Well won't work! I set one card!' Azrael placed the card in his Duel Disk it appeared horizontally. 'Then I activate The Dark Door so only one monster can battle per turn!' The Continuous Spell card appeared next to the set card. 'Turn end!'

'That means Destiny Board activates again.' Culex replied, the pointer this time pointed the letter ''E'' the letter appeared next to the ''D''.

'My turn.' Culex said, slowly he drew his card. 'I summon Gil Garth.' A black, demonic suit of armor appeared on the Field, it appeared to have a small head spikes covered the arms and legs, the creature drew a large sword from its back. (1800 ATK)

'Gil Garth attacks directly!' Culex shouted.

'I activate my Trap card, Zoma the Spirit!' The trap card spun around, then a small black dragon with sharp claws and teeth appeared with a snarl. (500 DEF) 'Gil Garth destroy it!' Culex commanded, the sword of Gil Garth beheaded the dragon, then a black goo covered Culex. 'When Zoma is destroyed by battle, my opponent takes damage equal to the attack points of the monster that destroyed it.'

(Culex: 6200) - (Azrael: 8000)

'I end my turn here.' Culex stated.

'Draw.' Azrael drew his card. 'I summon another Doomcaliber Knight.' He stated, the demonic rider galloped on the Field. (1900 ATK)

'Attack that Gil Garth!' Doomcaliber Knight charged in, Gil Garth wanted to strike but Doomcaliber blocked the attack with its shield then it struck back defeating Gil Garth.

(Culex: 6100) - (Azrael: 8000)

'My turn ends.' Azrael stated.

'And that means another Spirit Message appears.' Culex grinned, this time the letter ''A'' appeared.

'My turn again.' Culex stated, he drew his card. 'I set one monster.' He stated, the horizontal card appeared on the Field. 'Turn end.'

'Culex, you tell me you have foreseen this, yet you rely on your Destiny Board to win, do you really think I am stupid?'

Azrael looked Culex in the eyes the latter showed no emotion and said nothing. 'Fine have it your way, Doomcaliber destroy his hidden monster!' Azrael said, his Knight charged in, the set card changed into the ugly purple blob that was Giant Germ. (100 DEF)

Doomcaliber Knight slashed the creature in pieces. 'The effect of Giant Germ activates and that means Doomcaliber leaves the Field!' Again Doomcaliber Knight disappeared.

'In that case I summon Necro Soldier.' Azrael continued, a small toy soldier resembling a Queen's Guard appeared, it had decaying skin. (0 ATK) 'To end my turn I set two cards.' Azrael stated both cards appeared behind the Necro Soldier.

'That means another Spirit Message appears. Culex said, this time the pointer moved to the letter ''T'' it appeared next to the other letters.

Culex then drew his card. 'I activate the effect of Necro Soldier.' Azrael stated: 'During my opponent's Standby Phase I can summon another Necro Soldier.' Next to the first soldier a second one appeared, this one was kneeling. (0 DEF)

'I summon another Gil Garth.' Culex stated, another suit of demonic armor appeared on the Field. (1800 ATK)

'I attack your Necro Soldier, but you will block my attack with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.' Culex said.

Azrael started to sweat a bit. _'How did he know? No I shouldn't panic The Dark Door and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is a known strategy, he probably guessed right.'_ The scarecrow made of scrap iron appeared, Gil Garth's attack was blocked and he retreated. 'Turn end.'

Azrael wiped the sweat from his face, then he drew his card.

'Last turn Azrael, unless you use your remaining card to destroy my Destiny Board.' Culex said in a mocking tone.

'That is exactly what I do! Go Dust Tornado!' Azrael shouted, his other card spun around, a tornado swooped away the Ouija board, the ghostly letters slowly disappeared. 'I change my Necro Soldier to defense mode.' Azrael stated, the first toy soldier knelt down next to the second one. (0 DEF)

'Now that I destroyed your Destiny Board it is time for me to counter you!' Azrael took a card from his hand. 'I activate Cursed Twin Dolls!'

On the middle of the Field two creepy-looking man-sized dolls appeared, they had a grayish skin-color blond hair one of them had red bows in her hair the other had blue bows, both of them wore an old-fashioned dress, the one with the red bows had a red dress the one with blue bows wore the same one only blue the one dressed in red held a black box the one dressed in blue held a red box.

'This is where things get interesting.' Azrael said: 'Now you chose one of the dolls then the box is opened, one of the box holds a blessing while the other holds a curse, now Culex choose.'

Culex looked at both of the boxes. 'I take the red box.' He then said, the doll wearing blue walked over to Culex's side so it stood behind him, the other doll positioned itself behind Azrael, then Culex's box opened a bright light shone out of it while a black mist came out of Azrael's box.

'It looks like you gained the blessing Culex, this means that for every card send from your Deck to the Graveyard you gain 200 Life Points, I however got the curse, this means my Graveyard is hereby DESTROYED!' Azrael started to laugh maniacally, then two spirits of Doomcaliber Knight appeared behind him. 'My dead monsters now linger on the Field, however they cannot attack nor defend me, nor their effects can be used.' Then Azrael took another card from his hand. 'I activate a Continuous Spell card, Counterbalance!' The card appeared on the Field. 'Now during the End Phase the turn player must discard cards to his Graveyard for each monster on the Field and yes the spirits of my dead monsters count towards that.'

Culex showed no emotion, he only observed the Field.

'I end my turn and thus Counterbalance activates.' Azrael said, then he laughed: 'O wait, I do not have a Graveyard to send my cards to!'

Culex growled something, then he drew his card, Culex made a quick calculation, in the beginning he had forty cards in his Deck, with his opening hand and the cards he drew during the Duel he now had thirty-one cards left.

'I draw!' Culex drew his card. 'Then the effect of Necro Soldier activates.' Azrael stated, another one of the toy soldiers appeared. (0 DEF)

Culex took a card from his hand. 'I activate Monster Reborn!' The holy Ankh appeared on the Field and Gil Garth reappeared under it. (1800 ATK) 'Next I summon A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit!' four robots colored: red, blue, orange and green appeared, they all wore yellow helmets. (300 ATK) 'Gil Garth attacks!' Culex commanded.

'Fool, I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!' Azrael reacted.

'I'd hope you'd do that, I activate the effect of my Trap Disposal Unit! I sacrifice it so the activation of your card is negated and destroyed!' The four robots walked up to the Trap card and completely demolished it, then Gil Garth took charge destroying one of the toy soldiers, a spirit version of the monster appeared with the two Doomcaliber Knights. 'I end my turn.'

Azrael started to laugh. 'This means you must discard cards, three from the dead monsters behind me, your Gil Garth and my two Necro Soldiers.'

Culex took the top six cards from his Deck and discarded them, then a warm light surrounded him.

(Culex: 7300) - (Azrael: 8000)

'You only have twenty-five cards left now.' Azrael sneered: 'While I have plenty.' He casually drew his card. 'I activate Pot of Greed.' He then stated, the happy pot appeared on the Field and Azrael drew two cards.

'I summon Necro Wall.' Before Azrael a gross, white, square wall appeared, then muscles appeared on the wall and an ugly face grew out of it, one of its eyes was closed the other one was yellow, it had a large tongue sticking out of its mouth. (0 ATK)

'Then I set one card.' Azrael continued and he played the last card in his hand, it appeared behind Necro Wall. 'I end my turn and that means I get to special summon Necro Wall Tokens up to the number of Zombie monster I control.' Two more Necro Wall appeared next to the first one. (0 DEF x2)

Culex looked at all the monsters on the Field then he drew his card. _'That is half of the puzzle I need.'_ Culex thought as he saw the card he just got.

'Gil Garth attacks Necro Wall!'

The fiendish warrior heaved his sword then charged in. 'I activate Negate Attack!' Azrael shouted, his Trap card opened then Gil Garth slammed against a barrier. 'Turn end.'

Azrael started to laugh: 'Time to thin out your Deck!' Culex looked at the monsters: There were the two Necro Soldiers, the Necro Wall and its two Tokens, his own Gil Garth and the three souls.' Culex took nine cards from his Deck then discarded them, a warm light enveloped him, he had only sixteen cards left.

(Culex: 9100) - (Azrael: 8000)

'Culex, if you have seen the future then I would act quickly before your time runs out.' Azrael sneered, he drew his card. 'I activate Swords of Revealing Light!' The glowing swords descended onto the Field. 'I end my turn.'

Culex quietly drew his card. _'Damn not the card I need right now, not much time left, I must defeat Azrael here, I need to teach Mario how to control his powers, if not he will become the darkness he seeks to destroy.'_

'I must pass.' Culex stated, since there was no change in monsters Culex took another nine cards from his Deck and discarded them, the warm light surrounded him again.

 _'Only six cards left.'_ Azrael thought he grinned.

(Culex: 10.900) - (Azrael: 8000)

'You won't survive another turn, so I won't prolong your suffering, I end my turn.' Azrael sneered.

Culex closed his eyes, then he drew his card. 'I set two cards.' He stated, both of them appeared behind Gil Garth. 'Turn end.'

Since Culex had only six more cards left in his Deck he discarded all of them, the glowing light surrounded him once again.

(Culex: 12.100) - (Azrael: 8000)

'Keh keh keh!' Azrael cackled: 'This is it Culex, I just end my turn here...' Culex chuckled. 'Not yet Azrael, I activate my Trap card, Macro Cosmos!' One of the Trap cards spun around. 'This Banishes any card that is send to the Graveyard.' Culex explained. 'Are you delusional Culex? That Trap won't save you!' Culex shook his head. 'On a contrary it does, I activate my other Trap card! Exchange of the Spirit!' Culex roared.

'What?' Azrael gasped.

'This card activates when I have fifteen or more cards in my Graveyard I pay 1000 Life Points then all cards in our Decks are swapped with those in the Graveyard.'

Azrael started to curse loudly. 'Azrael thanks to Macro Cosmos all your cards are Banished! And our Graveyard becomes our Deck but since your Graveyard is destroyed you have no cards.' Culex took all the cards from his Graveyard, he shuffled them and put them in his Deck Zone.

(Culex: 11.100) - (Azrael: 8000)

'You ended your turn so I draw a card.' Culex slowly drew his card, Azrael gritted his teeth. 'I end my turn.' Culex stated, he took nine cards from his Deck and placed them in his pocket. 'Your turn Azrael!' Culex roared.

'Damn you!' Azrael replied then he threw all his cards on the ground.

(Culex: 11.100) - (Azrael: Deck Out)

Azrael glared at Culex. 'I would run now Azrael, you have lost no Life Points so the spirits won't claim you right away, but they are lurking in the shadows for you!'

Azrael took a few steps back. 'Mario, you were lucky Culex showed up, you never would have been able to beat this Deck, but you won't be able to hide behind your friends forever!' With these words a portal opened behind Azrael, he stepped through it and disappeared.

Mario slapped Culex on his back. 'Nice one Culex, Decked Azrael out instead, but how did you know you had to use these cards?'

Culex chuckled: 'It is like I said in the beginning, the darkness hold no secrets past, present and future don't matter to the darkness, I have foresaw this like I said. Now Mario tell me could you have won against his Deck?' Mario shook his head. 'No I couldn't.' He plainly said.

'Now Mario the true reason I am here wasn't to beat Azrael, I am here to Duel you!'

The Nephilim had been watching the Duel from the shadows. 'So one of them shows up, then another one of them leaves, but they will be coming for me next, well Mario, you have been marked by my direct attack from our last Duel, you are mine now.'

When the Nephilim returned to Creepy Steeple he felt some fear. _'My secret is safe, there is only one thing that knows my name, that cursed thing he left me, the only person who defeated me by guessing my name. I killed him but before he died, he learned that thing my name then made it immortal. Lucky I managed to capture it and lock it up, but that Mario and his crew are resourceful what if they learn my name?'_

The Nephilim shook his head. 'I will destroy them before they can do that.'

Azrael stepped out of the portal on the ship. 'Azrael you back early.' Grave sneered. 'Shut it, I ran into some difficulties.' Azrael opened the cockpit of one of the smaller ships.

'Where are you going?' Grave asked, Azrael glared at Grave. 'I'm going back to base, I'm sick of this place, the bomb malfunctioned then that Culex showed up.' The cockpit closed and Azrael took off.

'So he is here? Culex, I owe him much, I need to thank him.'

 **X-Naut HQ: Unknown location.**

Azrael entered Grodus' office, Beldam and Marilyn were there as well.

'So Beldam, I understand Twilight Town is la lost case?' Grodus calmly asked.

'O yes it sure is.' Azrael sneered as he sat down: 'You see there is a Nephilim there who is practically unbeatable, unless we can guess his name, then Mario and his friends are running around like they own the place, the bomb malfunctioned and Vivian is there to fix it and finally Culex showed up, spreading some nonsense that he can foresee everything and then that Culex interferes my Duel with Mario and he defeats my practically unbeatable Deck.' The Shadow Sirens had retreated a bit, Grodus was sitting behind his desk with his mouth open.

Then Grodus stood up, he pressed a button and the screen behind him turned on, the screen showed Lord Crump to his middle standing in sewer water. 'Crump, do I want to know what you are doing?' Grodus sighted.

'Sir Grodus, I'm looking for a treasure, to pay back for the Magnus Von Grapple debacle.' Lord Crump then fished something out of the sewer water. 'Got it!' He proudly shouted, in his hand he held a wallet he took some money out of it. 'Five whole Dollars, that give the total of six Dollars...' Casually Crump threw the wallet back in the water.

'CRUMP!' Grodus then yelled, startling Crump: 'That ain't important right now, you have to go to Twilight Town now, Grave has the location for you, there is a bomb there, it broke down and I need you to fix it!'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Culex versus Mario.**

 **With only a few hours left before everyone changes into a pig Culex decides to show Mario how to control his powers before the darkness consumes him, it is literally do or die for Mario because if he fails to control his powers Culex will kill him. ''Clash in Darkness'' coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Necro Soldier_

 _Type: Zombie/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 4_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, you can Special Summon 1 "Necro Soldier" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

 _Type: Zombie/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 3_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _During your End Phase, you can Special Summon 1 "Necro Wall Token" (DARK/Zombie-Type/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) for each face-up Zombie-Type monster on the field, except this card._

* * *

 _Cursed Twin Dolls_

 _Continuous Spell card_

 _Your opponent randomly selects and receives 1 of the following effects, while you automatically receive the other effect:_

● _Gain 200 Life Points for each card sent to either player's Graveyard._

● _Each monster in your Graveyard is treated as 1 monster you control, without counting toward your 5 Monster Card Zone limit. Those monsters cannot attack or be attacked, cannot activate their effects, cannot be used as a cost, cannot be removed from the Graveyard, are unaffected by the effects of Spells, Traps, and Effect Monsters, and their effects are negated. Also remove from play all Spell and Trap Cards in your Graveyard. Cards cannot be sent from your hand, Deck, Fusion Deck, or field to your Graveyard by card effects. If your Monster Card Zones are unused, your opponent's monsters can attack you directly._

* * *

 _Counterbalance_

 _Continuous Spell card_

 _During each player's End Phase, the turn player must send cards equal to the number of monsters on the field from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard._

 _Note: The above 4 cards were used by Bakura in Episodes 216, 217 and 218 of the original Yu-Gi-Oh anime, credits goes to the writers of these episodes._

* * *

 _Exchange of the Spirit (anime effect)_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _Activate only while there are 15 or more cards in your Graveyard. Pay 1000 Life Points. Both players swap the card(s) in their Graveyard with the card(s) in their Deck. Then, both players shuffle their Decks._

* * *

 _Destiny Board_

 _I used the Japanese version of the card which spells ''DEATH'' instead of ''FINAL'' rules of the card stay the same._


	31. Clash in Darkness

**31\. Clash in Darkness.**

 **Just when we were about to assault Creepy Steeple, Azrael showed up.**

 **Lucky for us a familiar young man appeared: Culex.**

 **Culex helped Grave get his sister back, during our fight against Smithy we never could tell if Culex was on our side or not, and neither can we now. Culex easily defeated Azrael's Mill Deck by Milling Azrael's Deck, yeah it was all a bit too coincidental, turned out Culex can see the future through the shadows, now he is here to Duel me only to teach me how to use magic.**

Mario stepped away from Culex, he looked at Mallow.

'Mario what are you gonna do?' Mallow asked.

'I don't Duel him of course, we have more pressing matters.' Mario replied, Culex looked hard at Mario. 'What makes you think I give you any choice?' The demonic kid calmly said.

Mario felt magic rising all around him. 'Seems you are serious Culex, but you know we have a time limit, can't we do it after that?'

Culex shook his head. 'You will destroy us all Mario, I have seen the future, that Nephilim is too much for you, your magic will spiral out of control, you kill the Nephilim but you will become evil so I have to put you down.'

Luigi and Goombella silently looked at each other, Mallow said nothing either. 'So you just come here to kill me?' Mario bluntly said.

'No I am here to teach you.' The demonic kid replied: 'Let me say it like this, during this Duel you will learn how to control your darkness, this Duel we had in the future only on a later time after you destroyed the Nephilim, we will have the same Duel now, of course I know all the cards that will be played.' Culex paused for a second.

'So Mario you show me now that you can control your shadow magic, if not I will kill you where you stand before you help us all to ruin.'

Goombella wanted to protest but Mario motioned her to be silent.

'Culex if what you say is true then I am a danger to all of us, but I won't believe that, let me show you I can control my magic, I will beat you in your own game Culex.' Then Mario looked at Mallow.

'Guys, I want you to look for clues about the Nephilim, it is clear we can't openly beat him in a Duel because he can alter which cards we draw, there must be something to break his powers.'

Mallow nodded. 'Yes I think the library is a good place to start.' Mallow knew all to well that Mario didn't want them to see this Duel.

In the past Culex had proven to be relentless, if Mario loses the Duel Culex really would strike him down where he stood.

Mario watched as his friends walked away then he turned his attention to Culex. 'Culex if I fail your test, I must ask you to do two things.'

Culex slightly nodded as a sign he was listening. 'First you deal with that Nephilim and second if you kill me my friends would want revenge, if that time comes I don't want you to run away but face their wrath.'

Culex started to laugh: 'That is a deal Mario, now prepare to Duel!'

As Culex said that shadows appeared all around them until a huge black dome formed around them. 'So you summoned the Shadow Realm here.' Mario muttered. 'Well if my Life Points hit zero I would die, seeing you as the Keeper of Darkness you will survive a lethal Shadow Game like this.'

Culex said nothing, instead he took a black Duel Disk from under his cloak and he strapped it on, then he took his Deck out of a Deck holder and he put his Deck in his Duel Disk, it was automatically shuffled.

'So Mario this will be the rules we use.' Culex started: 'You start with 8000 Life Points, I start with only 1. Your goal is to hit me once with your Dark Magic, I of course will assault you as well, but I give you some time to get used to it, as long as you are guarding you will not be hurt.' Culex paused for a second. 'Then for attacking we borrow the power of our monsters, so we attack each other physically.' Mario and Culex took position across each other their D-Gazer and Duel Disk activated, black mist filled the area. 'Mario you better get used to your magic, I aim to kill in this Duel, I cannot let you become the darkness you swore to fight against.' Shadows formed around Mario. 'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Culex: 1) - (Shadow Mario: 8000)

'Since I am at a huge disadvantage I shall start this Duel.' Culex said, he drew his opening hand, Mario followed his example.

'This ain't bad really.' Culex mumbled, he chose three cards from his hand.

'I set these three cards.' One horizontal card appeared in his Monster Zone, two vertically placed cards appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone. 'I end my turn here.'

Mario slowly drew his card, he looked at the six cards in his hands, then he looked at the three facedown cards on the Field. _'Damn Culex, talk about secrecy, well I have no time to doubt myself now, Culex aims to kill me and he is serious about it.'_ Mario begun to panic, he took a beep breath to calm himself. 'Mario.' Culex then spoke. 'Just Summon your two Double Lances I know your every move, as you know I already have seen this Duel through the shadows.' Mario looked at his hand, he had one Double Lance he got in his opening hand and the one he just had drawn, Mario placed the first one, the warrior leaped on the Field. (1700 ATK)

Then he placed the second one it appeared kneeling next to the first one. (900 DEF)

'I create the Overlay Network with my two Monsters!' The vortex opened the two Double Lances were sucked in. 'Xyz Summon Excalibur!' The warrior holding the legendary sword landed on the Field. (2000 ATK)

'I attack your defending monster Culex!' Mario shouted, the sword of Excalibur appeared in Mario's hand, Mario charged forward rising his sword. 'I activate Negate Attack!' Culex roared, a barrier appeared around the hidden monster, Mario leaped back the sword disappeared from his hands. 'I end my turn.' Mario stated.

Culex drew his card. 'I know your Deck Mario, like I knew Azrael's Deck, I've build a Deck to counter your Deck.' Culex said with a smirk on his face. 'I Flip Summon my Golem Sentry!' Before Culex a weird monster appeared, it looked like a couple of doors surrounded in a stone post, only the post had a small head, blocky legs and arms in one hand it held a spear. (800 ATK) 'When Golem Sentry is Flip Summoned one monster you control returns to your hand, or in your case to your Extra Deck!' Culex explained. 'Now Excalibur returns to the Extra Deck! Bounce! Excalibur!' Culex laughed, the doors inside Golem Sentry opened a strong wind blew Excalibur from the Field.

'Now I sacrifice Golem Sentry for Guardian Sphinx!' Culex swapped cards on his Duel Disk, Golem Sentry disappeared and got replaced by a gigantic stone sphinx. (1700 ATK) 'Direct attack.' Culex sneered, Culex pointed his finger at Mario, a gigantic laser beam shot out of his finger, the attack of Guardian Sphinx, Mario created armor out of the shadows but the laser beam completely broke through the armor, Mario fell gasping for breath on his back, smoke came from his chest, a hole was burned through his clothes.

(Culex: 1) - (Shadow Mario: 6300)

'A focused blast, your armor shattered completely, defending like that won't cut it.' Culex waited until Mario stood up again.

'Now I Flip my Guardian Sphinx to facedown position.' The gigantic creature disappeared and a reversed card appeared in its place. 'I end my turn.

'So a Bounce Deck, damn that really put a stop to my Extra Deck, well lucky for me my Deck isn't all based around Xyz Summons.' Mario drew his card. 'Not much I can do here other than set two cards.' Mario placed the cards in his Duel Disk they appeared vertically on the Field.

'Mario, you hurt my feelings.' Culex sneered. 'It feels like you are not even trying anymore, of course I know what will happen, but I will play along with you, after all I shall win the Duel in the end.' These words made Mario nervous, this meant that he wouldn't be able to guard against Culex's attacks, Mario shook his head to lose the uneasy feeling.

Culex drew his card he didn't even look at it. 'I Flip Summon my Guardian Sphinx.' Culex started, the reversed card disappeared and the sphinx appeared in its place. (1700 ATK)

'Normally this would send back all Monsters to your hand, but your Field is empty as it is.' Culex grinned. 'I shall attack you directly.' He pointed his finger at Mario again, the laser beam started to form.

'I activate Call of the Haunted!' Mario roared, one of his two cards opened up. 'I summon Double Lance from my Graveyard!' The warrior crawled out of the ground. (1700 ATK)

'I'll continue my assault.' Culex said with a grin, the two lances appeared in Mario's hand, then Culex fired the laser beam. 'I activate Shrink!' Mario shouted, his second card spun around, Guardian Sphinx shrunk to half its size, then the attack points dropped to 850.

Mario used one of the spears to block the laser beam, then he rushed forward he swung the spear at Culex.

'Did I do it?' Mario wondered. 'I'm afraid not Mario, you did destroy my Guardian Sphinx though.' The sphinx crumbled into dust. 'But I successfully guarded against your attack.' Mario retreated the two lances got back to their owner. 'My turn is not over yet.' Culex said as he took two cards he placed them on his Duel Disk, first a hidden monster appeared followed by a hidden Spell or Trap card.

'So back to me ey?' Mario said, he drew his card.

'I summon Spartan!' The ancient warrior holding the spear and shield appeared on the Field. (1600 ATK)

'I create the Overlay Network!' The vortex appeared and a few seconds later Excalibur landed on the Field again. (2000 ATK)

'Time to battle!' Mario shouted as the sword of Excalibur appeared in his hand. Culex's reversed monster disappeared a creature made out of stone appeared, it consisted of only a head and two arms, this was Stone Statue of the Aztecs. (2000 DEF)

Mario slashed at Culex, but the latter blocked Mario's sword by catching it with his hand, Mario pulled the sword back and leaped back to his place. 'This one ended in a draw, better luck next time Mario.' Culex sneered

Mario cursed something through his teeth.

'Mario why won't you just give up? We both know you will lose, the shadows told me and they were never wrong before.' Culex crossed his arms, Mario imitated Culex by crossing his arms. 'Culex, as I see it we are standing on a fork in the road, one road leads to my death, the road you choose, but as I see it I can win this Duel and I walk the longer path.'

Culex started to laugh. 'Nicely said Mario! Now then if you believe that, show it to me!' Culex drew his card. 'I activate my Call of the Haunted!'

Stones appeared on the Field and Guardian Sphinx was reformed. (1700 ATK)

'Next I sacrifice my Stone Statue for a hidden monster!' The stone creature disappeared and got replaced by a facedown card.

'Next I sacrifice my Guardian Sphinx so I can special summon Exxod, Master of the Guard!' Guardian Sphinx disappeared and a gigantic creature made of stone appeared in its place, it was clearly Exodia only in its sealed form. (4000 DEF)

'Next I set one card and I end my turn.' A reversed card appeared behind Exxod.

Mario drew his card. 'Not much to work with here, I cannot break through his defenses.' He muttered, then Mario played a card from his hand, it was Mystical Space Typhoon, the tornado swept away Culex's set Mirror Force. 'I end my turn here.' Mario stated.

Culex drew his card he immediately placed it in his Duel Disk followed by another card from his hand, the first card appeared in his Monster Zone the second one appeared behind the first one.

'Now it is my time to strike.' Culex grinned: 'I flip my Guardian Sphinx!' One of the reversed cards disappeared and the sphinx appeared in its place.

'Let your monsters Bounce Mario!' Before Mario's eyes his Excalibur disappeared.

'Now the effect of Exxod activates whenever an Earth monster is flip summoned you take 1000 points of damage!' Culex stretched his arm, a spear appeared in his hand. 'Are you ready Mario?' Culex asked, Mario took a fighting stance, Culex charged forward, Mario tried to block the spear but Culex pierced right through Mario's shadow shield, Culex leaped back to his side. 'Now I attack with the power of my Guardian Sphinx!'

Culex pointed his finger, the laser beam shot out of it, Mario this time caught the laser. 'You almost blocked it!' Culex shouted, then he gave an extra push to his attack, Mario's barrier broke and he was launched backwards.

(Culex: 1) - (Shadow Mario: 3600)

Mario coughed up some blood, slowly he stood up.

'Culex I won't let you kill me, I will find a way to pierce through your darkness, I shall find the light of victory!'

Culex laughed at Mario's words. 'I see you have seen the light in darkness, that is one step toward victory.' Culex said. _'Maybe I was wrong, maybe Mario can overcome this, no matter what I won't hold back.'_ Culex thought. 'My turn isn't done yet, I flip my Guardian Sphinx!' The stone colossus disappeared and a reversed card appeared in its place.

'Now I end my turn.'

Mario quickly drew his card. 'Your Exxod's effect only activates when you flip summon a monster, so if I flip them for you it won't do a thing.' Culex scratched his chin, he of course knew what was coming. 'I activate Swords of Revealing Light!' Mario shouted, the swords descended on the Field, the facedown cards disappeared first Guardian Sphinx appeared. (2400 DEF)

Next to the sphinx a jar appeared, inside the jar was a huge smiling mouth filled with sharp teeth and one huge red eye above it. (600 DEF)

'Morphing Jar, whenever it is flipped we both discard our hand and draw five new cards.' Culex explained, both he and Mario emptied their hands into their Graveyard then they quickly drew five cards, Culex of course didn't look at his cards.

'Next I summon my Ambush Soldier!' Mario played one of his new cards, the small warrior clad in the camouflage outfit appeared. (0 ATK)

'Then I set one card and I end my turn.' Mario stated, the reversed card appeared on the Field.

'Before you end your turn I activate my Spell card.' Culex said, his card spun around. 'Book of Moon!' He shouted, then his Guardian Sphinx disappeared and a reversed card appeared on the Field.

'Of course I knew you were going to use Swords of Revealing Light on me, so I came prepared.' Culex said, then he looked at Mario's facedown card. _'Michizure, whenever a monster is send to your Graveyard you can destroy one monster on the Field, during the Duel I have foreseen in the shadows you played that card but you never could use it, my effect damage destroyed you before that. But I feel something that ain't right I wonder can you overcome my Deck? I am curious what tactics you will pull with that Michizure.'_ Culex thought to himself, then he drew his card.

'I start by setting one monster.' Culex stated, a new reversed card appeared on his side of the Field. 'Next I flip my Guardian Sphinx.' Once again the stone monstrosity appeared. (1700 ATK)

Then Ambush Soldier disappeared from the Field. 'Now Mario you know what comes.' Culex grinned, a spear appeared in his hand: 'I deal 1000 points of damage because of Exxod!' Culex charged in, Mario created a barrier, it blocked Culex's spear. 'Nice try Mario, but you should expect anything from me!' A second spear appeared in Culex's hand, he slashed at Mario's legs, Mario leaped into the air, he lost the focus on the barrier and Culex could strike him down again.

(Culex: 1) - (Shadow Mario: 2600)

'Since I cannot attack, I just set Guardian Sphinx again.' The giant rock monster disappeared and a reversed card appeared in its place.

'I end my turn here.'

Mario drew his card, he closely examined his hand, slowly an idea started to form in his head. _'Culex I just got the strategy to beat you, point is I don't have enough Life Points to do it, I need to block Culex's attacks.'_

'Culex I activate Premature Burial.' Mario played the Spell card, one of his Double Lances crawled out of the ground. (1700 ATK)

'I end my turn Culex, now come at me!'

(Culex: 1) - (Shadow Mario: 1800)

Culex drew his card. 'The vision I gained from the shadows showed my victory in this turn.' Culex and Mario both sighted.

'I flip my Guardian Sphinx!' Once again the monstrosity appeared. (1700 ATK) Mario's monsters disappeared and the spear appeared in Culex's hand, quickly he charged in, Mario blocked the first attack, Culex disappeared in the shadows then reappeared behind Mario again Mario blocked the attack, then Culex disappeared again and suddenly he attacked from above, Mario blocked the attack but Culex still managed to break through, the spear slightly cut Mario's cheek but Mario leaped back.

(Culex: 1) - (Shadow Mario: 800)

'Well done blocking my attack Mario but you couldn't stop me completely.'

Mario was breathing hard, his cheek was bleeding.

'Next I flip my Stealth Bird!' Culex's reversed card disappeared and a blue bird with a bat-like head appeared. (700 ATK)

'When this card is flip summoned you take 1000 points of damage!' Culex disappeared in the shadows, Mario closed his eyes, he now could feel Culex moving from the shadows, suddenly Culex struck from under Mario he dodged the attack by leaping backwards, then Mario blocked left followed by an attack of Culex from the left.

'Well done Mario!' Culex roared, Mario opened his eyes, Culex was gasping for breath.

'It seems you have avoided the future I saw, Stealth Bird would have ended you here, now I wonder can you keep it up?' Mario was nearly done for, the attacks had taken its toll, but Mario could see Culex was on the last of his legs as well. 'I activate Ookazi! This deals 800 damage!'

Five fireballs appeared above Culex, the Keeper of the Darkness started to hurl them at Mario, skillfully Mario blocked all of them.

'Good, in that case I set Guardian Sphinx and Stealth Bird!' The two monsters disappeared and two reversed cards appeared in their place.

'I end my turn.'

Mario drew his card. 'I activate Pot of Greed!' The happy pot appeared and Mario drew two cards. 'The reason I used Premature Burial was too get my Double Lance back, now I summon it.' The warrior reappeared on the Field. (1700 ATK) 'Next I use Double Summon so I can summon my Spartan.' The ancient warrior appeared next to Double Lance. (1600 ATK)

'Now I activate Heroic Call which allows me to special summon another monster from my hand and I choose Assault Halberd!' The warrior clad in heavy armor appeared his halberd pointed at Culex. (1800 ATK)

'Finally I activate the Continuous Spell card Domino Effect!' The card appeared before Mario.

'Battle time.' Mario stated. 'First I use Spartan to attack Morphing Jar.'

The spear appeared in Mario's hand, he ran up to Morphing Jar and stabbed the creature in its eye, the jar shattered. 'Now that Morphing Jar is gone, Domino Effect activates, when a monster my opponent controls is destroyed I can sacrifice one of my monster to destroy another one on the Field!' Spartan disappeared. 'I destroy the facedown Guardian Sphinx!' The stone monstrosity appeared once more, this time lightning struck the monster and it crumbled to dust.

'And this is where my Trap card activates! Michizure! When a monster is send from the Field to my Graveyard I get to destroy another monster!' Lightning struck again, this time Exxod was hit, the so called Master of the Guard crumbled to dust.

'Now Assault Halberd attacks the facedown Stealth Bird and I get to deal piercing damage!' The halberd appeared in Mario's hand, first he slashed at the Stealth Bird who appeared on the Field. (1700 DEF)

Mario didn't look at the fallen monster he leaped at Culex who was standing there his arms crossed, Mario slammed against a barrier.

'Nice try Mario, but you won't break through.' Culex sneered.

Mario leaped back. 'I still have a direct attack with Double Lance.' Instead of gaining Double Lance's weapon Mario created a ball of darkness.

'This one has to hit.' He muttered slowly Mario closed his eyes then he opened them again this time his eyes were glowing, Mario could clearly see a barrier around Culex, there was one tiny hole in the barrier.

'You cannot hit me Mario! Give it...' Culex started but Mario focused his attack, the ball of darkness shot through the hole it knocked the air out of Culex's lungs as he landed on his back.

(Culex: 0) - (Shadow Mario: 800)

Mario walked up to Culex he gave Culex a hand to stand up.

'I can't believe it Mario, just when I had given up hope you broke through.' Culex said with a smile. 'It seems you were right, there were two roads, I walked the dead end you walked the longer road.'

Culex looked in the direction of Creepy Steeple.

'Culex.' Mario then spoke. 'What happened in the vision you have seen?'

Culex sighted. _'I can't tell Mario the truth yet, time to make something up.'_ Culex thought then he started to talk: 'You couldn't control your powers, so I had to kill you, I then took on the Nephilim and killed him, since I had killed you, your friends caught up with me they weakened me enough so that Azrael swooped in and killed me and your friends he took the Crystal Stars and the map, Grodus send a gigantic army to take the remaining Crystal Stars, the entire world was send to hell.'

'I'm glad that future was avoided, now I only need to focus on taking down that Nephilim and that is a pain in the ass.'

'I know what powers that Nephilim hold.' Culex said: 'But there is a way, as you might know a man has defeated him in the past, your friends will come up with a way to disable his powers, but you have no time for that, your twelve hours are almost over, you need to act now.' Culex took a single card from his Deck holder. 'This card will allow you to defeat his Mirror Deck.' Culex handed the card to Mario. 'This card.' Mario muttered as he read the text on the card. 'Thank you Culex this will certainly help.'

Culex nodded. 'Yes but I want that card back, so you better win your Duel, I'll be waiting in the Inn in Twilight Town.' With these words Culex walked away.

Mario returned to Bow's house. 'Mario!' Goombella shouted she hugged him. 'I am glad you're back.'

Mario carefully pushed Goombella away. 'Mallow what have you found in the books?' Mario asked. 'Short story, there was a man who defeated the Nephilim, the Nephilim had cursed the man when the man defeated the Nephilim, that man cannot speak nor write the Nephilim's name which is the source of his power, however the man had a parrot, that parrot knows the Nephilim's name, the man did curse the parrot so that the only thing the parrot can say is the Nephilim's name and he cannot forget that name and to top it off he gave his parrot the eternal life until he learns someone the Nephilim's name, however the Nephilim captured the parrot and now keeps it in Creepy Steeple.'

Mario nodded. 'Good to know but that would take too much time, we have only about one-and-a-half-hour left, Culex gave me a card that is able to defeat the Nephilim.'

Luigi scratched his head. 'You really want to gamble everything on one single card?'

'Yes I do Luigi, there ain't much time that parrot can be everywhere I need to try this but we need to move now!'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **It is finally time to put an end to the Nephilim, or is it?**

 **The Nephilim has done something to Mario during their last Duel but what can it be? Find that out next time. ''Mirror Match'' coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details_

 _Heroic Call_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Heroic Challenger" monster from your hand in face-up Attack Position. Its effects are negated. You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card._

 _Note: The above card was used by Nistro during the Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal anime in episode 53, all credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._


	32. Mirror Match

**32\. Mirror Match.**

 **With only about one-and-half hour left the time to defeat the Nephilim and stop his plan to change everyone into pigs is running out.**

 **Mario at this time can't be bothered to find the parrot who knows the Nephilim's name, with the Field Spell card Mario got from Culex he will rush Creepy Steeple to end the Nephilim's life.**

Mario was running over the barren path closely followed by his friends, when he passed the shack an invisible barrier stopped him.

'Look who came running right into my trap.' A familiar voice said, Mario looked up only to see Grave standing on the shack he leaped down landing next to Mario. 'Grave I have no time for you right now.' Mario said without even looking at Grave. 'I death battle has been issued Mario, now is where it will end for one of us.'

Mario sighted. 'Look I would gladly Duel you but I have less then one-and-a-half hour left to take down a Nephilim who wants to change everyone into pigs!'

Grave muttered some words Mario could feel that the magical barrier disappeared.

'Mallow, Bow, Luigi stall Grave, give me a window, Goombella follow me!' Grave looked as Mario and his girlfriend ran towards the forest.

'So this is how we gonna do it Grave.' Mallow started: 'We won't Duel, not even you will be able to take the three of us on and we need our energy in case of an emergency, Mario is in for a tough fight.'

Grave sat down. 'I understand completely but the order has been issued so sooner or later Mario and I need to Duel, I'm willing to retreat for now but when Mario is done with the Nephilim he will be mine.' Luigi and Bow were looking at Grave who simply sat there, then he snapped his fingers a basket appeared out of thin-air, Grave took the basket and slowly started to open it up, Mallow was on edge Grave noticed.

'Mallow, really? You don't trust me? A guy needs to eat right?' Grave took several pieces of meat out of the basket and he started to eat.

 **Creepy Steeple:**

It took Mario and Goombella a good twenty minutes to get to the end of the forest. 'I hope the rest are fine.' Goombella gasped.

'I'm sure they are, Grave wants me, he won't waste his time Dueling the others and besides Grave is smart and he can think strategically he knows that even he cannot defeat three Duelists at once and two of them can use Numbers.' These words calmed Goombella down a bit. 'So Mario why did you take me with you?' She asked.

'We have seen the machine the Crystal Star was in, it was a rather big machine for all I know we need two people to open it I mean that Nephilim was alone but I think he isn't planning on taking the Crystal Star out, but I need you to wait outside the Duel between me and the Nephilim can be rough I don't want you to get caught in a cross-fire.

Mario and Goombella reached the gate, the Nephilim had the gate put back up it was held together with some ropes and it was locked with a gate, Mario noticed that the gate was held up by a few wooden poles, Mario gave a powerful kick against the gate and once again it fell down, then Mario tried to open the door but it was locked. 'He really want to stall me.' Mario grumbled then he took the gate and with a powerful throw he launched the gate through one of the windows, Mario gracefully climbed up and jumped through the broken window.

Inside Mario saw the door was barred with several wooden poles, chairs, a closet, a few tables and some chains that were attached to the door and the post. Mario knew that he had about an hour left, he ran up the stairs then he climbed the small ladder that led up to the attic he tried the hatch which was open.

The Nephilim was standing with his back to Mario, he was gazing out of the window. 'Ah Mario, I have been awaiting you slick.' The Nephilim said he kept gazing out of the window.

'It is over Nephilim, I will destroy you right now, normally I'd like to know the name of my opponent but in your case I won't give a damn, you are not better than a pig yourself.' Mario said.

The Nephilim chuckled: 'You know that as long as you don't say my name you will never be able to defeat me, I will change all your friends into pigs, then I will hook up my machine to a few satellites using some X-Naut technology, I will change the world into pigs!'

Slowly the Nephilim turned around. 'You have only about fifty minutes left to defeat me and take down my machine, you have failed Mario, your Crystal Stars will be mine slick!'

The Nephilim took his position across from Mario.

'I will take you down Nephilim and I will make sure you stay dead! I will show no mercy by sealing you!'

'I'm getting sick of you slick.' The Nephilim cursed.

'Well we can shake hands then, I'm getting pretty sick of you as well, time to end it.' Mario replied.

Mario felt the suspense in the air, the Nephilim activated his Duel Disk Mario followed his example. _'AR vision - Link established.'_ The female computer voice spoke. 'Duel!' They both shouted.

(?: 8000) - (Mario: 8000)

'So no Shadow Game?' Mario noticed.

'That is right slick, I noticed you could use my Shadow Magic against me, I can feel you don't have the power to activate it yourself.' The Nephilim replied, he drew his opening hand. 'The turn is mine, and I activate Field of Mirrors!' Once more the mirrors rose all around the Duelists, the Nephilim stood on the large mirror, a black mist started to swirl in the mirror.'

'Heh heh heh, try to deal with my Field Spell slick! Your turn!'

Mario drew his card. 'You know Nephilim, I have just the card to beat you.' Mario said with a grin, he opened his Field Spell Slot. 'I activate Shroud of Darkness!' Mario shouted, suddenly his half of the Field got covered in darkness. 'Nephilim, this Field Spell allows me to set monsters in attack mode, if they attack they are flipped but thanks to the darkness you won't be able to see it then at the end of the Battle Phase they are set again.'

Mario waited a few seconds for the Nephilim to realize this. 'It is over Nephilim! Thanks to my Field Spell you won't see my monsters, since you cannot see them you cannot summon Mirror versions of my monsters!'

'Mario took a card from his hand. 'For instance I now summon my Double Lance.' Mario placed the card on his Duel Disk a shadow dropped from the ceiling but you couldn't see what it was. (? ATK) 'I choose not to use its effect.'

 _'Can't tell if he really summoned the monster he mentioned.'_ The Nephilim thought. 'Now.' Mario continued as he took a card from his hand. 'I activate Double Summon.' The Spell card briefly appeared outside the darkness.

'Now I sacrifice my Double Lance for a new monster.' Mario stated, a rather large shadow dropped down and landed on the Field with a crash. (? ATK) 'Direct attack.' Mario said, a shadow leaped forward, a huge war hammer appeared from out of the darkness it smashed the Nephilim from his mirror, quickly the creature leaped back onto it, the monster returned to the darkness.

(?: 5900) - (Mario: 8000)

'2100 Life Points and that weapon, that must be Heroic Challenger - War Hammer.' The Nephilim muttered, he drew his card. 'Well I still have a way to combat you slick.' He took one of the cards from his hand. 'I summon Mirror Clairvoyant.' The Nephilim played his cards, one of the smaller mirrors disappeared then a woman appeared, she was dressed in bright colored robes mostly red and yellow she had a shawl around her head in her hands she held a crystal ball. (0 ATK)

'I use the effect of Mirror Clairvoyance slick, by sacrificing her I can look at your Extra Deck then summon a Mirror version of one of those monsters.' Clairvoyance started to rub the crystal ball slowly she changed into the demonic version of Excalibur. (2000 ATK)

'Now I destroy Field of Mirrors so I can special summon Mirror Lord from my hand.' The Nephilim continued, next to Clairvoyant a man appeared, he had a bull-like head with two horns curved forward, large fangs that didn't fit in his mouth, he was completely naked except for some ragged pants, he held a large mirror in his hands. (0 ATK)

'When Mirror Lord is summoned the effect of Dark Master of the Mirror cannot be activated also the effect that would destroy Mirror Monsters is negated.' The Nephilim explained.

'Now I sacrifice my Mirror Lord so I can special summon two Shield of the Mirror Lord from my Deck slick!' Mirror Lord dropped the mirror he held, then he took a shield-shaped mirror from his back and planted it in the ground, then he took a second one from his back and planted it next to the first one, after that he disappeared with a crazy laughter. (1000 ATK x2)

'Heh heh heh, this is where the fun starts, I create the Overlay Network with the two Level four Shield of the Mirror Lord, since I use the Shields as Materials I take 1000 points of damage for each of them slick.' The Nephilim braced himself as two beams hit him in the chest. Then the two mirrors changed into two black orbs, they disappeared into the vortex. 'Xyz Summon Mirror Number 39: Dystopia!' The demonic version of Utopia crash-landed onto the Field. (2500 ATK: 2 ORU)

(?: 3900) - (Mario: 8000)

'Now I destroy my Mirror Excalibur to keep Dystopia on the Field!' Dystopia looked at Mirror Excalibur then Excalibur exploded into pixels.

 _'Now I got you slick, you have been hit by Dystopia once, but I didn't had the Crystal Star near me so I couldn't use my switch technique, now I can use it.'_ The Nephilim grinned, Mario didn't trust it. 'Dystopia attacks your hiding War Hammer slick!' Dystopia's sword pierced the darkness, Mario's War Hammer was dragged out of the darkness. 'I use the effect of Dystopia so I can instantly destroy your monster and attack again!' The Nephilim yelled, Dystopia kicked War Hammer from its sword then beheaded it. (Dystopia: 2- 1 ORU) 'Direct attack!' The Nephilim roared, Dystopia leaped into the darkness, the darkness partially disappeared, the Nephilim saw how Dystopia struck Mario in his shoulder

(?: 3900) - (Mario: 5500)

'I've got you slick, that contact was necessary.' Mario wanted to ask what the Nephilim was talking about then he saw the Nephilim started to change he slowly turned into Mario only he was completely purple much like the Shadow Sirens. 'So you changed into a shadow version of me?' Mario said, then he realized he was looking at the back of Dystopia and himself on the other side of the room. 'Seems you realized slick, I have become you.' The Nephilim's voice came out of Mario's mouth.

'Return me to my own body!' Mario shouted.

'If you win my spell becomes undone slick.' The Nephilim replied.

(Mario: 3900) - (?: 5500)

'You didn't end your turn, this means I can finish your turn.' Mario said, he looked at the cards the Nephilim had. _'Of course we now know what we had in our hands, so unless we draw new cards there will be no surprises.'_ Mario thought, he knew he had to stay calm. 'I set one card.' Mario stated, the card appeared behind Dystopia. 'Turn end.'

 _'That must be Mirror Explosion, that card can wipe the Field clean, I can play around that.'_

The Nephilim drew his card. 'I summon the Double Lance I just drew.' He stated, Mario saw nothing because of the darkness. 'I know what you try to do, summoning the real Utopia! But I activate Mirror Explosion!' The Trap card spun around. 'I sacrifice Dystopia so I can wipe the field clean!' Mario shouted, then a huge explosion erupted on the Field, when the smoke cleared the darkness and all monsters were gone.

'In that case I set two cards slick.' The Nephilim said, he played one card from his hand and the new card he had drawn they appeared in front of him. 'Turn end slick.'

 _'One of these cards is Threatening Roar, the second card is a new one, I should be careful.'_ Mario thought to himself, then he drew his card.'

'I Summon Beast of the Mirror.' Mario stated, a loud roar sounded over the Field then a lion-like creature leaped onto the Field its manes were flame-red, the rest of its body was covered with scales, it walked on four legs. (3000- 1500 ATK)

 _'When Field of Mirrors is not on the Field this Level 8 monster can be summoned without a sacrifice but then its attack points are halved, when this card leaves the Field a Field of Mirrors can be added to the hand.'_ The Nephilim thought. 'I know my Deck slick and I am able to beat my own Deck with any other Deck.'

 _'You talk tough Nephilim, but I will find a way to take you down.'_ Mario thought: 'Beast of the Mirror attack directly!' The beast leaped. 'Go Threatening Roar!' The Nephilim shouted, a roar bellowed over the Field, the Beast drew back in fear.

'Now I set one card and I end my turn.' Mario stated, the card he played appeared behind his Beast of the Mirror.

'Then it is my turn.' The Nephilim said, he casually drew his card.

'I summon Spartan.' He stated, the warrior of the old times appeared on the Field holding his spear and shield. (1600 ATK)

'Then I activate Call of the Haunted!' The Trap card the Nephilim controlled opened up, the ground broke open and Double Lance crawled out of the hole. (1700 ATK) 'Now I create the Overlay Network with my two monsters!' Spartan and Double Lance changed into two glowing orbs. 'Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia!' The Nephilim roared, he started to laugh as the numbers appeared on the back of his hand, the mighty Utopia appeared in front of him. (2500 ATK: 2 ORU)

'Now I have the power under my control slick! Utopia attacks Beast of the Mirror!' Utopia drew his swords. 'I activate my Trap card!' Mario shouted.

'Mirror Slime!' The Trap card spun around. 'When a Mirror Monster I control is attacked I can sacrifice that monster then summon a Mirror version of the attacking monster, this turn it cannot be destroyed!' Mario explained. 'I know how my own card works slick.' The Nephilim replied in an annoyed tone. Beast of Mirror changed into a black goo, then the goo changed into a more demonic version of Utopia, it was completely black with glowing red eyes and horns on its head. (2500 ATK)

'Since Beast of the Mirror left the Field I take a Field of Mirrors in my hand.' Mario said, he took the card from his Graveyard and added it to his hand. 'Attacking that Mirror Utopia has no use slick, this turn it cannot be destroyed by battle and that Mirror version is technically not a Number Monster so it cannot destroy the real Utopia, so I end my turn with a facedown card slick.' The card appeared vertically behind Utopia.

Mario drew his card, he looked at the Field of Mirrors in his hand, then he played the card, the mirrors formed a circle around the Duelists once again, Mario stood in front of the gigantic mirror. 'Next I activate Mirror Plasma.' Mario continued, the four remaining mirrors broke open blue goo came out of the cracks. (0 DEF x4)

'Then I set one card and I end my turn.' Mario played one more card from his hand it appeared behind his row of monsters.

'Now you're just stalling slick, I told you I can defeat my own Deck, thanks to my powers I draw the cards I need! You will never win slick! Utopia attacks the Mirror Utopia!'

'I activate Negate Attack.' Mario said, the Trap card spun around, Utopia slammed against a barrier. 'So now I cannot attack this turn? Doesn't matter slick, I'll end my turn.'

Mario drew his card. 'I don't pay half of my Life Points for Mirror Plasma, this means Field of Mirrors is destroyed, together with all my Mirror Monsters!' The glass in the mirrors cracked then they exploded the Mirror Monsters also disappeared, then black smoke appeared around Mario as his Life Points tumbled down.

(Mario: 1400) - (?: 5500)

'Now I summon Dark Master of the Mirror!' Mario shouted, the demonic knight appeared on the Field looming over Mario. (?- 5000 ATK)

'Dark Master attacks Utopia!' Mario commanded.

'Heh, Utopia cannot be destroyed by Battle Slick, and I can use its effects to negate the attack, but I activate my Sakuretsu Armor!' The Trap card the Nephilim controlled spun around. 'Then I activate my Quick-Play Spell card Mirror Flash!' Mario shouted. 'This negates all the effects of Spell and Trap cards on your side of the Field and one monster you control loses all its Attack Points.'

A bright light illuminated the Field, Sakuretsu armor disappeared and Utopia became weaker. (2500- 0 ATK)

Then the light disappeared, Dark Master of the Mirror then charged forward. 'I cannot negate attacks this turn thanks to Mirror Flash, but Utopia cannot be destroyed by Battle with a non-Number Monster slick.'

Utopia blocked the attack and forced Dark Master of the Mirror back.

(Mario: 1400) - (?: 500)

'I end my turn.' Mario stated, the Attack Points of Utopia returned. (0- 2500 ATK)

The Nephilim drew his card. 'Let me end this pointless fight slick.' He played the Spell card, it was Riryoku, Dark Master of the Mirror became weaker. (5000- 2500 ATK) While Utopia became stronger. (2500- 5000 ATK) 'Mario this was a fight you never could win, now your identity is mine!' Utopia drew his swords and with one stroke beheaded Dark Master of the Mirror.

(Mario: 0) - (?: 500)

Mario looked at himself grinning he looked at his purple hands, his mind was getting foggy, at that moment his friends entered the attic, Mario looked at Luigi, he wanted to yell his brother's name but he couldn't remember then he looked at Mallow, Bow and Goombella, they looked familiar but they were strangers to him.

'Mario you okay?' Goombella asked. 'Yes I am fine Goombella, that Nephilim tried a dirty trick, he changed into a mirror version of myself as you can see slick.'

Luigi and Mallow were looking at the real Mario. 'Mario you said slick.' Mallow noticed. 'I know slick, ehm Mallow I took it over from that Nephilim, hopefully it will wear off.' Mario walked up to the Crystal Star and took it from the machine. 'This will prevent the bell tower from changing everyone into pigs.'

'Mario what should we do with the Nephilim?' Luigi asked looking at the purple Mario. 'He is done for, his spell was meant to take my identity but I defeated him and his spell backfired, look at him he is dying.'

At that moment the purple Mario slumped down on the ground.

'Let's get out of here.' Bow said: 'I will buy dinner for everyone.' Then they left the attic.

Mario slowly opened his eyes, he noticed he was laying on the ground, he tried to remember what happened but he couldn't, the only thing he remembered was that he was assaulted by a man wearing red and blue, that man had called him Nephilim that must be why his skin was purple.

He saw cards laying around him, he knew what these cards were but when he looked at them all of the cards were blanc.

 **Twilight Town.**

The Nephilim and Mario's friends entered Twilight Town. 'Now that the machine is stopped everyone who has changed into a pig should be returned to normal.' Bow said as they approached Twilight Town, when they entered the town they noticed the difference, there were no more pigs, people were hugging their loved once who were changed into pigs once.

'It is good to see we have another happy ending.' Mallow cheerfully said.

'It is not over yet slick, ehm Mallow.' Mario said, Mallow looked at his friend. 'Damn that Nephilim with his slick, I hope I can still get rid of it before it becomes a habit.' Mario muttered.

'So I know a restaurant here where we can have a feast.' Bow said.

'You go ahead, I need to check something.' Mario walked away.

'Rats I can still feel that Mario, I changed him into a nobody but he is living.'

 **Creepy Steeple.**

Mario was wandering through a forest for quite some time now, or not all perceptions of time were gone, with ever passing minute he seemed to forget more and more, at that moment he reached a barren straight-forward path.

Some time later Mario passed an abandoned shack suddenly a man leaped out, wearing a red shirt and blue pants, he had a mustache.

'So you live slick?' The man said, Mario said nothing he had no idea he was looking at his own body. 'I can see you don't remember, well in that case I don't care you live, you are stripped of everything, reduced to a Nephilim shunned by everyone, I don't kill you but someone else will.' The man in red and blue continued, then he laughed. 'This is what you get for messing around with Super Mario slick!' With these words the man left.

A few minutes later Mario reached what seemed to be a village, the gate was open Mario entered the village, he saw a lot of people crying holding other people in their hands, at that moment he saw a young girl dressed in purple she had a white and pink pointed hat, the girl shrieked as she saw Mario. 'You, are you a Shadow?' She asked.

'Could be.' Mario replied: 'I don't know.'

The girl awkwardly looked around. 'What is your name?' She asked Mario shook her head. 'What do you know?'

'I remember nothing.' Mario replied: 'Except that I fought with a man in red and blue with a mustache, I remember I lost the Duel and then nothing, I don't know who I am, what I am, where I came from and what I am doing here.'

'You poor thing, it sounds like you faced Mario, my sisters say he is a bad man, do you want to take him down?' She asked, Mario nodded.

'My name is Vivian.' The girl said: 'I will help you take down Mario, maybe then I can get some respect and hopefully you get your memory back!' Then the two shook hands to seal their deal.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **The Nephilim had to abandon his own plan, but he quickly forges a new one by telling Mario's friends the Crystal Star is fake.**

 **But the Nephilim isn't into the clear yet Grave is still hunting Mario, he challenges the Nephilim but soon notices something is wrong. ''Grave's Stand.'' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Mirror Clairvoyant_

 _Type: Spellcaster/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 4_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned you can check your opponent's Extra Deck, then Tribute this card and Special Summon a Mirror Version of one of the Monsters in your opponent's Extra Deck._

* * *

 _Mirror Lord_

 _Type: Fiend/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 8_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Destroying 1 ''Field of Mirrors'' you control. When this card is Special Summoned the Effects of ''Field of Mirrors'' is negated. When this card is Special Summoned the Effect of ''Dark Master of the Mirror'' cannot be activated. You can Tribute this card then Special Summon 2 ''Shield of the Mirror Lord'' from your hand or Deck in Attack Position._

* * *

 _Shield of the Mirror Lord_

 _Type: Fiend/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 4_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except through the Effect of ''Mirror Lord''. When this card is used as Material for an Xyz Summon you take 1000 Points of Damage._

* * *

 _Beast of the Mirror_

 _Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Level: 8_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _This card can be Normal Summoned without Tributes if you don't control ''Field of Mirrors'' if done so the ATK of this card is halved. When this card leaves the Field you can take 1 ''Field of Mirrors'' from your Deck or Graveyard into your hand._

* * *

 _Shroud of Darkness_

 _Field Spell card_

 _As long as this card remains face-up on the Field you can Set Monsters in Attack Position. When you attack with a Monster it is Flipped. At the end of the Battle Phase Set all Monsters you control in Attack Position. Your side of the Field is also shrouded in complete darkness._

* * *

 _Mirror Flash_

 _Quick-Play Spell card_

 _You can only activate this card when you control a Monster with ''Mirror'' in its name and your opponent controls at least 1 Monster. This turn the Effects of Spell & Trap cards cannot activate. Attacks cannot be negated and reduce the ATK to 1 monster your opponent controls to 0 until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Mirror Explosion_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _When you control a Monster with ''Mirror'' in its name you can activate this card. Tribute 1 Monster with ''Mirror'' in its name then Destroy all cards on the Field._

* * *

 _Mirror Slime_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _When a Monster with ''Mirror'' in its name is attacked. (except for Monsters created by card Effects) Send that Monster you control to the Graveyard then Special Summon a Mirror Version of the attacking Monster, then the Mirror Monster and the attacking Monster must Battle. Mirror Monsters you control cannot be Destroyed this turn. During your End Phase Destroy the Monster created by this card unless you control a face-up ''Field of Mirrors''._

 _Note: All of the above cards were created by me, nobody is allowed to use these cards except for Shroud of Darkness, if you use Shroud of Darkness in your story give me credits for that card._

* * *

 _Mirror versions_

 _Mirror Number 39: Utopia_

 _This Monster has no usable Effects as it can't have Xyz Materials and unlike ''Mirror Number 39: Dystopia'' this Monster is not counted as a Number Monster._


	33. Grave's Stand

**33: Grave's Stand.**

 **Now that the Nephilim has taken Mario's identity, the former Mario now merely a shadow is forced to survive without his memories.**

 **The Nephilim however has now all the Crystal Stars, but he still want to execute his plan, but there is one man now who is able to face and stop the Nephilim.**

The entire group was sitting in a restaurant enjoying their victory over the Nephilim, Goombella was having some tomato soup, Mallow was having steak just like Luigi, Bow was enjoying a seafood platter, Mario had spareribs he was simply looking at them.

 _'This feels weird, thanks to Mario I know who these guys are, it seems they completely trust him, but they cling around him. I need to ditch these guys and fast, need to return to Creepy Steeple.'_ Mario shoved his chair backwards. 'I'm not hungry.' He spoke, Goombella looked worried at him. 'I'm fine Goombella, there is just something I need to do, the Crystal Star we just got is a fake one, the Nephilim must have swapped it and hidden it inside Creepy Steeple, I will search that place and get the real Crystal Star, I'll be back before you know it.'

Mario looked behind him to see if nobody was following him, when he was walking to the town's exit then he saw someone familiar, it was the real Mario, literally a shadow of his former self, their gazes crossed each other, Mario grinned at the shadow before he continued.

The real Mario and Vivian just made their pact.

'So now what?' Vivian asked.

'I have no clue really, I have a nagging feeling I'm supposed to do something important.' Mario replied, at that point the Nephilim in Mario's body walked past them, their eyes met, Mario clutched his chest, he gasped for breath, Vivian grabbed him by his shoulders. 'Are you okay?' She asked. 'That man who just past us, I felt a sharp pain when I looked at him.' Vivian looked at the Nephilim in Mario's body who was passing the town's gates.

'Mario huh? You do look like a Nephilim though...' Vivian observed the real Mario. '… My sister Beldam always goes on about how evil Mario is, maybe he did something to you to wipe your memory, we should follow him see where he is going.' Vivian grabbed the confused Mario by his hand and started to walk toward the exit.

Halfway Twilight Trail Mario and Vivian passed the abandoned shack, Mario stopped and checked inside.

'Why did you do that? That shack is abandoned.' Vivian asked.

'I don't know, it was just a weird feeling I had to look inside.' Mario replied, then he sighted: 'I really am grateful for what you try to do, but I can't remember a thing.'

Vivian sat down, Mario followed her example.

The Nephilim, was running through the forest, he was quickly approaching Creepy Steeple, he know he had won but still an uneasy feeling was stuck in his chest. 'Don't you worry.' He muttered to himself. 'Mario is a shadow without memory, his friends are probably wasted in the bar by now, Azrael has been chased out, only Vivian remains inside Twilight Town but she is with ex-Mario and she doesn't even pose a threat, yet I have the nagging feeling I'm forgetting something.' The Nephilim shook his head, he was close to Creepy Steeple now.

'Thanks to the real Mario the sequence was broken, the machine was nearly fully charged, give it an hour to reboot.' Mario was muttering to himself: 'I will change them all into pigs and I will be home-free, thanks to Mario's efforts I have some Crystal Stars and the treasure map.'

'Mario!' Someone shouted, Mario stopped and looked around only to see Grave. 'You.' Mario growled.

'Yes me.' Came the reply from Grave: 'I've told you that the next time we meet we would Duel, a Duel to the death as the Trinity demands!' A circle of darkness appeared around Grave and Mario.

 _'Really Grave, a Shadow Game? Heh, you don't know who you are facing slick.'_ Both Duelists activated their Duel Disk, a piece of skin disappeared around Grave's eye, the eye itself started to glow, Mario's eye also started to glow. 'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Mario?: 8000) - (Grave: 8000)

'I know what Deck you use Grave a D/D/D Deck, now that Deck ain't fun, you will use a Deck of my choosing slick.' Suddenly Grave's cards started to glow Grave looked at his cards and saw they were slowly changing.

'So you're not Mario, like I thought I have been following you ever since you left Creepy Steeple, I thought you acted weird, now you have confirmed that, all the more reason to take you down!' Grave drew his first five cards, the Nephilim did the same thing.

Grave took a card from his hand. 'I summon Wightprincess!' Before Grave a small skeleton appeared, it wore a wig of long brown hair, it wore a fancy-looking light-pink dress, several skeletons of small dogs ran around it. (1600 ATK)

'When Wightprincess is summoned, I can send one Wightprince from my Deck to my Graveyard.' Grave explained, the card slipped from his Deck and he discarded it. 'Now that Wightprince is send to the Graveyard I can send a Skull Servant and The Lady in Wight to the Graveyard as well.' Two more cards slipped from Grave's Deck and he discarded them. A lot of bones came falling down out of a vortex in the sky.

'I shall end my turn with a facedown card.' Grave concluded, a card appeared behind Wightprincess.

'My turn.' The Nephilim spoke with Mario's voice, slowly he drew his card. 'Since you control a monster and I don't I special summon Assault Halberd!' Before the Nephilim the warrior clad in blue armor appeared, his halberd resting over his shoulder. (1800 ATK)

'Next I normal summon Spartan.' He continued and next to Assault Halberd the ancient warrior holding the shield and spear appeared. (1600 ATK) 'You don't mess with Super Mario slick! Assault Halberd attacks Wightprincess!' The skeleton looked the warrior in the eyes before her bones were violently scattered and crushed by Assault Halberd.

'Spartan attacks...' The Nephilim started but Grave stopped him. 'I activate my facedown Michizure!' Grave pressed a button on his Duel Disk, his facedown card spun open. 'I destroy your Spartan before you can attack.'

However the Spartan did charge forward, then the ground broke open and the warrior plunged to his death.

'You're stalling Grave, you cannot defeat Mario slick! I end my turn.'

(Mario?: 8000) - (Grave: 7800)

'You're right, Mario I cannot defeat, but you are just a sad, little Nephilim who must use trickery to take Mario's body and memories, you aren't the real deal, so I will beat you!' Grave drew his card.

'I summon my second Wightprincess!' The scattered bones of the first one came back together, slowly the skeleton came back together. (1600 ATK)

'Through her effect I send a Wightprince to my Graveyard.' The card slipped from Grave's Deck and he discarded the card. 'And through the effect of Wightprince I send another Skull Servant and The Lady in Wight!' Even more bones fell down littering the Field.

'Now I use the second effect of Wightprincess, by sending her to the Graveyard and all monsters on the Field lose 300 Attack Points times their Level or Rank.' Grave crossed his arms, Wightprincess fell apart, then bones appeared around Assault Halberd pinning him down. (1800- 600 ATK) 'Next I use Monster Reborn to special summon Wightprincess again.' The bones that fell apart a few seconds ago now came back together again. (1600 ATK)

'Then through her Effect I send a Wightprince to my Graveyard, and through its effect another The Lady in Wight and Skull Servant!' Grave discarded another three cards and even more bones fell from the sky, there were several piles of bones covering the Field.

'Wightprincess attack Assault Halberd!' Wightprincess pointed at the warrior, her small dogs leaped at the warrior tearing it apart.

'I end my turn ''Mario''.'

(Mario?: 7000) - (Grave: 7800)

 _'Damn, I made a mistake I thought Grave's Wight Deck was the weakest Deck he had, he swapped to a D/D/D Deck to become stronger, I can't beat his Deck.'_ Grave saw the Nephilim smiling, a black mist entered the Deck of the Nephilim.

'You're cheating Nephilim, I don't know what you did but it can't be good.'

The Nephilim laughed: 'You're right slick, I cheat because I can! I changed your cards to a Deck from your memory, well I changed some of my cards so I can win.'

Grave merely chuckled: 'Do what you want, if you were the real Mario you could have won without cheating, Mario's heart is in that Deck and his soul is into his Duels, he inspired me to become stronger, but the reason he fights overpowers mine, that is why I cannot beat him, but you fight for selfish reasons, you cannot win without cheating but I fight for something this time, I will stop you and deliver Mario's body back to him! I have a reason to fight now, so whatever you do it won't make a difference!'

The Nephilim closed his eyes. 'Good point slick, but I can make you draw any card I want and I can draw any card I need.' The Nephilim drew his card.

'I activate Pot of Greed!' The Nephilim shouted, the happy pot appeared and the Nephilim drew two cards. 'Then I activate a second Pot of Greed!' Again the pot appeared and again the Nephilim drew two cards. 'And my third Pot of Greed!' Again he drew twice. 'Next I activate two Monster Reborn!' The Nephilim continued, now cackling two holy Ankh appeared and Spartan reappeared, (1600 ATK) followed by Assault Halberd. (1800 ATK) 'Then I normal summon Double Lance!' The warrior in white armor holding the two lances appeared. (1700 ATK) 'And through Double Lance's effect I summon a second one from my hand!' The Nephilim continued and next to the first one a second one appeared kneeling. (900 DEF) 'And to finish it off I activate Double Summon so I can summon another Spartan!' The Nephilim played the Spell card it briefly appeared on the Field and a second of the ancient warriors appeared. (1600 ATK)

Grave looked at the five monsters on the Field. 'Impressive is it not slick? Tell me would the ''real'' Mario be able to pull off such a move?'

Grave spat on the ground but he remained silent.

'Lost your words ey slick? Well you simply gasp at the awesomeness of Super Mario!' The Nephilim showed his hand slowly black numbers started to appear on them. 'I use my five monsters to build the Overlay Network!' The five monsters changed into five orbs, they disappeared into a vortex in the sky. 'Xyz Summon! Appear Number 86: Heroic Champion Rhongomyniad!' Out of the vortex leaped the warrior clad fully in heavy, white armor, he held the fabled spear in his hands. (1500 ATK)

A black mist appeared around Mario's body, the Nephilim cackled. 'With the full five Xyz Materials Rhongomyniad cannot be destroyed by battle, gains 1500 attack points, is unaffected by other card effects, prevent you from normal and special summoning monsters and can wipe your side of the Field clean once per turn!'

Rhongomyniad eyes glowed sparks of electricity appeared around the warrior. (1500- 3000 ATK ORU: 5)

'Now my might Number, destroy that Wightprincess and attack directly!' The Nephilim yelled, Rhongomyniad pointed his spear in the sky, electricity struck the spear and Rhongomyniad directed the lightning at Wightprincess, the bones scattered and were blown away, then the warrior leaped at Grave and struck him with his mighty spear.

(Mario?: 7000) - (Grave: 4800)

'I set one card and end my turn slick.' The Nephilim stated, a card appeared behind Rhongomyniad.

'Nephilim I know how that Number works.' Grave stated: 'At your end phase you must Detach one monster from Rhongomyniad and thus he loses one of his effects.' The Nephilim cursed as he removed one card from the warrior. (Rhongomyniad: 5- 4 ORU) 'So now you cannot wipe my Field clean anymore.' Grave said, quickly he drew his card and added it to his hand. 'I set one card and end my turn.' Grave stated, the card appeared vertically on the field.

The Nephilim laughed, he drew his card. 'I activate Threatening Roar!' Grave shouted, the card he just set on the Field turned around, a roar sounded over the Field. 'Your Rhongomyniad might be unaffected by card effects, but this card prevents you from declaring battle.'

'You think you are so clever ey slick? Since I cannot attack I end my turn.' The Nephilim stated. 'Yes and that means you Detach another monster from Rhongomyniad thus allowing me to be normal or special summon.' (Rhongomyniad: 4- 3 ORU) Grave said, he drew his card. 'Here it comes Nephilim!' Grave took a card from his hand. 'I activate Tri-Wight, this card allows me to special summon three Level two or lower normal monsters from my graveyard!'

Several bones started to rattle, slowly they formed three small skeletons, purple robes appeared on the skeletons. (300 ATK x3)

'This time I create the Overlay Network with my three Skull Servants!'

The three skeletons changed into three orbs. 'I Xyz Summon Baby Tiragon!' The vortex opened and the small, cute dragon with the large ears dropped out of it. (900 DEF ORU: 3)

The Nephilim started to laugh. 'You want to destroy me with that slick?'

Grave laughed back, this surprised the Nephilim. 'No I want to destroy you with King of the Skull Servants!' Grave played a card and behind him a rather large skeleton appeared on a huge pile of bones, he wore purple robes. (0- 8000 ATK)

'My King gains 1000 attack points for each Skull Servant in my Graveyard, three Lady in Wight, three Wightprinces and two Wightprincess' they all count as Skull Servants in my Graveyard!' Grave explained. 'Now I use the effect of Baby Tiragon, by Detaching a monster one Level one monster I control can attack directly!' One of the orbs circling around Baby Tiragon disappeared. (3- 2 ORU)

Some bones fell on the Field, King became stronger. (8000- 9000 ATK)

'King of the Skull Servants attack directly!' Grave roared, electricity appeared around the huge skeleton, he shot a jolt of electricity straight past Rhongomyniad. 'You wish you would have won slick! I activate Damage Diet! This halves any damage I would take!' The Nephilim shouted, his Trap card spun around, a barrier appeared around him, the lightning broke through the barrier, the Nephilim managed to hold his footing.

(Mario?: 2500) - (Grave: 4800)

'I set one card and end my turn.' Grave growled, the card appeared behind King of the Skull Servants.

'So I gave you one chance to die slick but it seems you refused it, now I will draw my third Double Lance and end your life!' The Nephilim roared, he drew his card and played it, Double Lance appeared next to Rhongomyniad, (1700 ATK) the ground broke open and a second Double Lance crawled out of the ground. (900 DEF)

The Nephilim started to hiss as a black mist appeared around him, he showed his other hand slowly the number 39 appeared. 'I will destroy you slick!' He bellowed the two Double Lance changed into orbs, mere seconds later Utopia crashed down on the Field. (2500 ATK: 2 ORU)

'I activate a Spell card!' The Nephilim took a card from his hand. 'Riryoku! I take half the attack power of your King of the Skull Servants and add it to Utopia!' A beam of light suddenly shot through King of the Skull Servants before it disappeared into Utopia. (King: 9000- 4500 ATK, Utopia: 2500- 7000 ATK)

'Now Utopia destroy that King of the Skull Servants!' Utopia drew his sword and with a few quick blows he scattered the skeleton.

'I use the effect of my King, by Banishing one Skull Servant I special summon it.' The scattered bones came back together. (0- 8000 ATK)

(Mario?: 2500) - (Grave: 2300)

'Rhongomyniad destroy that Baby Tiragon!' The small dragon tried to flee, but the warrior threw his spear hitting the dragon in its head, King of the Skull Servants became a bit stronger. (8000- 10.000 ATK)

'I shall end my turn with a facedown slick.' A card appeared in the Nephilim's Spell/Trap Zone.

'That means Rhongomyniad loses another material and can be affected by effects again.' Grave said, the Nephilim growled something as he removed a card. (Rhongomyniad: 3- 2 ORU)

'My turn.' Grave said, he drew his card. 'I activate Breakthrough Skill, this ignores all the effects of Utopia!' The Trap card spun around, Utopia sank to its knees as he got drained from his power. 'My King destroy Utopia and end this!' The Nephilim crossed his arms, then multiple lightning bolts struck Utopia destroying him instantly, a cloud of dust covered the Field, then the Nephilim leaped out of the dust cloud, a barrier was protecting him. 'I activated Defense Draw just before impact slick, now I get to draw a card.' The Nephilim did as he said. 'You'd really thought it would be that simple slick?'

'No I didn't but I aimed to wreck Utopia, now I set one card and end my turn.' Grave stated as the card materialized vertically behind King of the Skull Servants.

'My turn slick.' The Nephilim drew his card. 'I activate my Dark Core.' He played the Spell card, it briefly appeared a small black hole appeared in front of Grave. 'Now I discard one card.' The Nephilim continued, he showed the Spell card Shrink before he discarded it. 'Now your King of the Skull Servants is removed from the game slick!' King of the Skull Servants slowly fell apart and the bones were sucked into the black hole.

'Rhongomyniad destroy him!' The Nephilim roared.

'Go Negate Attack!' Grave replied, his Trap card spun around and a barrier appeared around him, the warrior slammed right into the barrier.

'Gah, you make me angry slick, I shall end my turn.'

Grave chuckled: 'That means you must Detach a card and thus your Rhongomyniad loses half his attack power.'

The Nephilim cursed as he removed the card. (Rhongomyniad: 3000- 1500 ATK ORU: 2- 1)

'You didn't feel it right?' Grave suddenly said.

The expression on Mario's face changed as the Nephilim realized something.

'Yes Nephilim, without the Crystal Star in your machine your magic is disappearing, I destroyed Utopia with a reason, I wanted it in your Graveyard, so I can summon it.' Grave said, the Nephilim started to laugh. 'Stop making a fool out of Mario if you will.' Grave snapped, the Nephilim stopped laughing. 'I draw!' Grave shouted, he didn't look at his card. 'I activate the Spell card Autonomous Action Unit!' The card briefly appeared on the Field. 'I pay 1500 Life Points so I can summon Utopia!' The number 39 started to burn on Grave's hand, the ground broke open and Utopia leaped out of the hole. (2500 ATK)

(Mario?: 2500) - (Grave: 800)

'Mario, this one is for you! I create the Overlay Network!' Utopia started to glow. 'Chaos Xyz Summon! Number C39: Utopia Ray!' Utopia slowly changed into his darker version. (2500 ATK)

'I needed to reduce my Life Points to below 1000 to be able to summon this monster or else it would have been destroyed, also Utopia became a material for Utopia Ray.' Grave explained. 'Now I shall Detach the only monster from this card.' Grave said, he removed Utopia from under the card. 'Now Utopia Ray gains 500 attack points and Rhongomyniad loses 1000!' Electricity appeared around Utopia, while Rhongomyniad sank to his knees. (Utopia Ray: 2500- 3000 ATK, Rhongomyniad: 1500- 500 ATK)

'Attack.' Grave calmly said, the Nephilim looked in horror as his warrior was finally struck down by the sword of Utopia Ray then the warrior gave the Nephilim a wallop with his sword sending him flying across the field.

(Mario?: 0) - (Grave: 800)

The Nephilim landed on his back, Grave folded his arms.

'Why? How did I lose slick?' The Nephilim tried to stand up but he couldn't.

'I know, it is this body, Mario's body isn't fully attuned to my magic, Grave's magic is strong he could break through my magic and cancel my Deck Manipulation. A mistake I won't make again slick, once the Crystal Star is back in place my power will be absolute.' The Nephilim laughed.

'What are you doing?' Grave then sneered: 'A prayer won't save you Mario or whoever you are. Now how about you tell me who you are.' Grave spoke, he was looking down at his rival. 'You know who I am slick.' the Nephilim spat.

'Yes you're the Nephilim from this area, your name is unknown, looks like you took Mario's body and name, where is the real Mario?'

The Nephilim chuckled: 'Last time I saw him he was in town with one of those Shadow Sirens, he seemed lost, well doesn't matter, soon they will all be rolling around in the dirt as little pigs.' Quickly before Grave could react the Nephilim leaped back onto his feet then he leaped backwards out of Grave's reach.

'You know why the moon is always red here Grave?' Grave knew the question was rethorical. 'The moon is red here because of a spell that cursed Bow used, this curse allows former Nephilim to be safe here, but what many don't know is that the moon here was red way before that.' This piqued Grave's interest. 'The Palace of Shadows, if that place had a moon it would be red as well, this Twilight Town and the Palace of Shadows are placed in a different dimension that can be accessed from your realm, the spell Bow used merely hides the entrance to this realm, but this realm was created by the man who defeated me before it was created to seal me here, when Bow came along she broke the seal and set me free.'

The Nephilim rose his hands, suddenly a black fog appeared along the ground, Grave looked at the sky, it was turning black until only the red moon was visible. 'You lost slick, I shall return to Creepy Steeple now, within the hour when my machine is charged with the power of the Crystal Stars not only will it change all the people here in pigs, it will also bring this realm back to your realm, the red moon will turn to normal and my full power will be returned!'

Grave stretched his arm, his scythe appeared in his hand. 'You're no Nephilim, you are one of the Ancient!'

The Nephilim laughed: 'You realized, but only too late!' Grave leaped at the Ancient One, the scythe passed through him, with a cold laughter Grave saw the Ancient One appearing in the distance.

'Damn, I can't stop him, the shadows here are suppressing any form of magic, the real Mario doesn't remember a thing, but he should be with Vivian, I need to point her to Creepy Steeple.'

Mario and Vivian were approaching the forest.

'I don't know but you have something familiar.' Vivian suddenly said.

Mario looked at her and shook his head. 'Sorry I can't remember.

Vivian sighted: 'Well going to the Twilight Trail didn't seem to do anything. You seem to be a Duelist, can I look at your Deck?'

Mario took his Deck out of his Duel Disk and handed it over to Vivian she looked through the cards. 'Nope they are all blank.'

'Well aren't you a sorry bunch.' Mario and Vivian looked up.

'O no it's Grave.' Vivian drew back a bit in fear: 'Grave, I'm sorry, I can't fix the bomb.' Grave shook his head. 'I'm not here about that bomb, you must know the Nephilim who lives in Creepy Steeple.' Vivian looked at Grave's feet she slightly nodded. 'Well that Nephilim turned out to be an Ancient One.' Then Grave explained about the realms and how the Ancient One wanted to escape. 'That is terrible.' Vivian said, her voice was trembling a bit, she now looked at Grave. 'Vivian, the Ancient One holds the secrets to the shadow next to you.' Grave looked at Mario, Mario looked back at him, but he felt nothing familiar.

'Vivian go to Creepy Steeple, enter the basement there you will find the answers you need, then confront the Ancient One, you have about an hour.' Grave wanted to walk away. 'Grave, where are you going?' She asked.

'Back to the base.' He replied he wanted to open a portal but nothing came. 'I mean I go to the Inn, get something to drink, that Ancient One blocked all magic and he sealed the exit.'

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Time is running out, the Nephilim restarted his machine and within the hour everyone would be changed into pigs, then the barrier holding Twilight Town in a different dimension would brake and the Nephilim with all Mario's Crystal Stars would have a free pass.**

 **His plan would have succeeded if Grave hadn't Dueled him.**

 **Grave has bought the real Mario and Vivian some time but it isn't much. ''The Name Game.'' Coming next.**


	34. The Name Game

**34\. The Name Game.**

 **Time is falling short for our heroes.**

 **The Nephilim who turned out to be an Ancient One wanted to restart his machine but Grave stood in his way, after a fierce Duel Grave managed to defeat the Ancient One but he couldn't stop him, now it is up to Mario who is still stripped of his identity and Vivian to put an end to Ancient One's plans.**

It was only a few minutes after Grave had given Mario and Vivian his warning they were rushing to Creepy Steeple knowing they had around an hour left.

Vivian approached the gate, it was open for a change.

'There must be an entrance to the basement here somewhere.' Vivian muttered, Mario's eye fell upon the white hatch against the wall of Creepy Steeple it was locked down with some chains and a big lock.

'My guess is in there.' Mario pointed out.

'No time to find a key, let me handle this one.' Vivian said, she grabbed the lock, Mario saw Vivian's hands glow, then the lock heated up and a few seconds later it broke. 'I always knew my control over fire would come in handy one of these days.'

Mario gave her a quick pad on her shoulder then he opened the hatch and climbed down, Vivian followed after him.

It was really dark inside, Vivian snapped her fingers, a small fireball appeared in her hand, Mario could see the basement was really small, there were several wine racks spread across the walls, on the floor stood the remains of some chests and barrels, in the exact center of the room stood a wooden pole, on the pole sat a parrot a really short chain on its leg.

'That must be the parrot.' Vivian whispered she approached the parrot.

Mario saw the parrot flapping its wings and he saw the parrot say something but he couldn't hear it.

'So that is the name of the Ancient One? … a rather ridiculous name.' Vivian said with a smile, Mario shook his head. 'I'm sorry I can hear you but whenever you say the name I hear nothing, Vivian if we come face-to-face with him you must say his name.'

Vivian nodded: 'I will, now we have the key to really defeat him, but we must hurry.'

Suddenly a bright light filled the small basement in the light the parrot slowly disappeared.

'It's duty is fulfilled, it's owner placed a curse on the parrot, it couldn't die unless it passed the name … to another person, now that it did the curse is broken and it can finally be reunited with its master.' Vivian was smiling, Mario saw her pinking away a tear. 'Look at the end of the room, a ladder.'

When Mario opened another hatch they were inside Creepy Steeple in the main hall, they ran up the stairs and across the hallway, then they stormed up the ladder leading to the attic.

Vivian opened the hatch to the attic, they saw someone sitting in the chair which stood for the window, the machine was running again the Crystal Star was attached to it. 'So you made it slick.' Vivian recognized the voice, the Ancient One stood up. 'You possibly have no hope of defeating Super Mario slick!' He laughed.

Vivian took a few steps back he looked at the Ancient One then at Mario. 'No, I've been helping my enemy? You are Mario.' Vivian looked at her new friend Mario shook his head. 'If that offended you I am sorry.' He replied. 'No that is not it, I am just confused, I need some time alone.' A portal opened beneath Vivian she disappeared through it.

The Ancient One started to laugh. 'You're all alone now slick, but I shall hunt her down.' His Duel Disk activated, his left eye started to glow yellow, before Mario could react he opened his Field Slot. 'I activate Ecole de Zone!'

To Mario's surprise a duplicate of the Ancient One appeared.

'This Field Spell allows me to Duel both you and that girl on separate Fields, I will kill the both of you slick!' One of Mario's bodies disappeared then the attic disappeared instead a bunch of ruins appeared, the weirdest thing was a gigantic yellow eye floating in mid-air.

Vivian stood just outside Creepy Steeple when suddenly the church disappeared and a lush garden appeared in its place, there were several stairs leading to nothing, in mid-air floated a big yellow eye, then Vivian's Duel Disk activated. 'What sorcery is this?' She gasped.

'You know too much slick.' She quickly turned around only to see the Ancient One standing upside-down on one of the staircases.

(Mario?: 8000) - (Vivian: 8000)

Vivian looked at the Ancient One. 'You might look like Mario, but I am not afraid of you, I shall take you on and end this thing once and for all!'

Her opponent started to laugh. 'In that case I would love to see you try slick.' He took one card from his hand. 'I set this card.' He stated, the card appeared vertically. 'Turn end.'

Vivian drew her card. 'Only a set card, no monsters, this could be a trap.' She muttered to herself. 'Okay I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Dragon!' She shouted, a man started to appear on the Field he had long black hair, wore dark-green armor a matching helmet with horns on it and blue pants, nine fiery dragon heads appeared from behinds his back. (1800 ATK) Suddenly the monster got destroyed in its place a small, ugly blob appeared, its feet were attached to its fat body it had normal arms and a faceless head with a massive under-chin. (1800 ATK)

The Ancient One was laughing like crazy. 'My Field Spell make it so that every monster summoned is destroyed and replaced by a Level one Mask Token with the same attack and defense stats as the destroyed monster!' He explained.

Vivian scratched her head. 'In that case my Mask Token attacks directly!' The Token simply stood motionless, the Ancient One started to laugh again. 'Oh right I forgot to mention slick, as long as I control this Field Spell, monsters cannot attack directly!'

Vivian cursed: 'Then I end my turn.' She scoffed.

'Let me see you squirm your way out of this situation!' The Ancient One laughed, he drew his card. 'I activate my Spell card Double Summon!' He shouted, the Spell card appeared on the Field. 'Now I summon Double Lance!' Mario's Warrior appeared before the Ancient One instead of the normal white armor it was black with red details. (1700 ATK)

Double Lance then exploded and one of the ugly Mask Tokens appeared in it's place. (1700 ATK)

'Next I sacrifice my Mask Token for War Hammer!' The gigantic warrior holding his mighty hammer appeared in place of the Mask Token, his normal blue and white armor now was black and red. (2100 ATK)

Again the Ancient One's monster exploded and was replaced by a Mask Token. (2100 ATK)

Vivian became more and more confused about the weird Mask Tokens, her opponent took another card from his hand. 'I activate my Imitation Spell card.' He stated: 'This card allows me to select one Token and summon the exact Token to your side of the Field then you take damage equal to half the attack points of that Token.'

The Ancient One pointed at his Token, a second Token appeared on Vivian's side of the Field. (2100 ATK) Vivian looked at the Token then the Token gave Vivian a bitch slap.

(Mario?: 8000) - (Vivian: 6950)

'You must think now that the Super Mario is amazing slick, but I won't let you keep that Token, I activate the Trap card High Half!' The Ancient One's reversed card opened. 'This halves the attack points of your Mask Token.' He explained, Vivian looked at her stronger Token it became weaker. (2100- 1050 ATK)

'Now my Mask Token attacks your Mask Token!' The two slimy creatures were clawing at each-other a bit then Vivian's Token finally dissolved.

(Mario?: 8000) - (Vivian: 5900)

'You will never defeat me, Mario! I'll end my turn here slick.'

Vivian drew her card she looked at her hand.

'I change the Mask Token to defense mode.' The Mask Token crossed its arms in front of it. (400 DEF)

'Then I set two cards and I end my turn.' Vivian stated, the two cards appeared behind the Mask Token.

'Looks like I got you on the defense slick, soon you realize even that won't save you!' The Ancient One drew his card.

'I summon Spartan!' He shouted, the ancient warrior holding the spear and shield appeared, his armor was covered with sharp edges, two demonic horns stuck out of his helmet. (1600 ATK)

Spartan exploded and yet another Mask Token appeared. (1600 ATK)

'My Token destroy the defending Mask Token!' Violently the Ancient One's Token slashed away at Vivian's Token until it got destroyed.

'Since my other Token cannot attack directly because of the Field Spell I shall end my turn slick.'

'I draw!' Vivian shouted. 'Good, I summon a second Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Dragon!' The warrior started to appear on the Field, the nine dragon heads appeared one-by-one behind him. (1800 ATK)

'You know resisting is futile slick! My Field Spell will destroy your Dragon!'

Vivian shook her head. 'Not this time ''Mario'' I activate my Trap card! Fire Formation Tenken!' Vivian's Trap card opened up. ' during my Main Phase one this card negates the effect of my Dragon and it cannot be affected by other card effects except for this card's effects for this turn, and on top of that this card gives all Beast-Warriors Monsters 300 extra attack points!'

Vivian smiled as her Dragon started to glow and became stronger. (1800- 2100 ATK)

'Time to Battle.' Vivian stated: 'Since my Main Phase one is over I activate Fire Formation Tensen!' Her second Trap card spun around. 'This increases the attack points of my Dragon by another 700 until my End Phase and it gives another bonus of 300 attack points to all Beast-Warrior monsters!'

The Ancient One narrowed his eyes as Vivian's Dragon became even stronger. (2100- 3100 ATK)

'Dragon attacks the Mask Token!' The nine dragon heads shot forward flying through the Token until it finally exploded.

(Mario?: 7000) - (Vivian: 5900)

'I end my turn thus my Dragon gets weaker.' She stated. (3100- 2400 ATK)

'You managed to damage me, I am truly impressed slick, but I shall still end...' The Ancient One fell silent as the the ground started to shake the eye in the sky scattered and finally the Field Spell disappeared they were back outside the Creepy Steeple.

'No the real Mario must have... but that is impossible!' With a deafening cry the second Ancient One dissolved.

Mario looked at the thing wearing his body, deep inside he knew this is who he was yet he couldn't remember.

'I end my turn.' The Ancient One said.

(Mario?: 8000) - (Nobody: 8000)

'You're just a nobody! You have no memories, no name, no body, no... cards, how can you possibly hope to defeat Super Mario slick!'

Mario said nothing he simply drew his card, all the cards looked the same.

'Nameless Warrior? A card that can only be summoned in attack position?' Mario played one of the cards, a black, faceless figure appeared in front of him. (0 ATK) The warrior scattered and got replaced by one of the Mask Tokens. (0 ATK)

The Ancient One started to laugh. 'This should be easy, I will destroy you completely slick!' He drew his card. 'I summon Double Lance!' The twisted version of Mario's monster appeared on the Field. (1700 ATK)

Quickly it got replaced by one of the Mask Tokens. (1700 ATK)

The moment Mario saw the Double Lance appear something in his mind clicked, it felt like a memory, but he couldn't grasp it.

'My Mask Token attacks your Mask Token!' The Ancient One roared, the two ugly creatures flew at each other's throats.

(Mario?: 8000) - (Nobody: 6300)

'The wiser thing would be not to summon anything, my Tokens cannot attack directly after all, but I guess you are forced to summon those nobodies because of their effect!'

Mario drew another card, this one was different from the other cards, with the card a face of a girl appeared in his mind, she had long blond hair and she was wearing a helmet, she knew this girl was important to him but he couldn't remember who she was.

'I activate Double Summon!' Mario said, the Spell card appeared. 'Then I summon two Nameless Warriors!' Two of the shadows appeared. (0 ATK x2) Then the two got replaced by Mask Tokens. (0 ATK x2)

At that point a card in Mario's hand changed shape, he took it and placed it in his Duel Disk, the card appeared vertically behind the Tokens.

The Ancient One quickly drew his card. 'I summon Spartan.' He stated, the twisted, ancient warrior appeared. (1600 ATK)

Then he exploded and got replaced by a Mask Token. (1600 ATK)

'Both my Mask Tokens attack!' Mario's opponent roared.

'Then I activate Nameless Shield! This halves all the battle damage I take this turn and it let me draw cards equal to the monsters destroyed this turn.'

The Ancient One softly cursed, the Mask Tokens obliterated Mario's Mask Tokens.

(Mario?: 8000) - (Nobody: 4650)

'Two monsters were destroyed so I draw two cards.' Mario said as he drew the cards. 'I end my turn here slick.' His opponent stated, Mario drew another card. 'I summon a Nameless Warrior!' Another one of the shadows appeared. (0 ATK) It got replaced by a Mask Token. (0 ATK)

'Then I use the Spell card Nameless Replacement which allows me to summon another one.' First the Spell card appeared, it got replaced by a Mask Token again. (0 ATK)

'Good, now that I have five Nameless Warriors in my Graveyard I Banish all five of them in order to special summon the Nameless Hero!'

The same shadowy figure appeared, only this one seemed to be wearing a cape. (0 ATK)

'I pay half my Life Points, this turn my Nameless Hero cannot be destroyed and it destroys all cards on the Field!'

Mario folded his arms as the ruins around him slowly started to crumble, the eye in the sky scattered and slowly the attic of Creepy Steeple returned.

(Mario?: 8000) - (Nobody: 2325)

'So you managed to destroy my Field Spell slick? Not that it matters, you can still summon weak monsters, and without Field Spell I can attack directly! You just made it harder for yourself slick!'

At that point a portal opened and Vivian stepped out of it. 'Mario, I've made up my mind, this guy who stole your body he attacked me, I can't let that one go and besides I am sick of my sisters! Beldam is always treating me like dirt! Mario we might have started out on the wrong foot even if we were enemies I felt more at home the short time I spend with you, screw Marilyn and Vivian from now on I am your friend!'

The Ancient One started to laugh. 'Friendship bloomed, right when I were about to crush it slick! Now you too can die together!'

Vivian shook her head. 'Not yet Doopliss!'

The Ancient One started to shake. 'What. Did. You. Say!' He spat.

'Doopliss, your name right? At least that parrot told me.' Vivian said.

'That damned parrot! I would have killed that thing if it wasn't invincible!'

A black mist started to come off the Ancient One, slowly the color disappeared from his body, he became the shadow while Mario gained his color back.

'No, no, no, no! How, how, how, how! Why, why, why, why!' Doopliss bellowed.

At that point all of Mario's memories returned, the monster who was the Nameless Hero changed into Extra Sword, the Heroic Challenger clad in green armor holding the two blades, (1000 ATK) also Mario's cards returned back to normal.

The Ancient One looked from Mario to Vivian.

Mario smiled, Vivian grinned.

'We have turned the tables on you Doopliss, now you'll face the both of us.' Mario stated to his surprise Doopliss started to laugh like crazy: 'And you think I haven't thought of this slick? My machine is nearly done, in ten minutes everyone shall become pigs, the magical barrier will break and Twilight Town will be returned to your dimension! The world is mine for the taking! Now it is time for me to show you my true power slick!'

(Mario: 2325 & Vivian: 5900) - (Doopliss: 8000)

'By the way Doopliss, before that body double of yours disappeared I managed to deal 1000 damage to it, now you'll take the same damage!' Vivian stated. 'Also.' Mario added: 'When Nameless Hero destroyed those cards you take another 500 damage for every card destroyed, that means your Field Spell, your two Mask Tokens and the Mask Token I had thus another 2000 damage!' Then Doopliss got electrocuted, smoke came off his sheet.

(Mario: 2325 & Vivian: 5900) - (Doopliss: 5000)

'And it is still my turn, now that the Field Spell is gone, Extra Sword attacks directly!' Mario shouted, the warrior gave Doopliss two quick strikes across his chest.

(Mario: 2325 & Vivian: 5900) - (Doopliss: 4000)

'I end my turn.' Mario stated.

'It is not over yet, I simply defeat the two of you then I reclaim your identity slick!' Doopliss drew his card. 'I set two cards and end my turn!' Two cards appeared on the Field one horizontally and a vertical one behind it. 'My turn.' Vivian drew her card. 'Dragon attacks the defending monster!' She yelled, the facedown card disappeared a monster clad in heavy armor appeared he held two shields in his hands with swords behind them, the shields and swords looked like demonic version of the regular weapons. (2000 DEF)

'I activate Shrink!' Doopliss yelled, his other facedown card spun open, Dragon shrunk to half his size. (2400- 900- 1500 ATK)

Heroic Challenger - Swordshield caught the Dragon and shoved him backwards, Vivian took a card from her hand. 'I set one card and I end my turn.' She stated the card appeared behind Dragon.

(Mario: 2325 & Vivian: 5400) - (Doopliss: 4000)

Doopliss remained silent as he drew his card, Vivian and Mario didn't trust the fact he was completely calm. 'I summon Assault Halberd.' The Ancient One stated, the twisted version of Mario's warrior appeared on the Field. (1800 ATK)

'Next I use the Spell card Heroic Chance, which doubles the attack points of one Heroic Challenger monster!' Doopliss cackled, the Spell card appeared and Assault Halberd became stronger. (1800- 3600 ATK)

'Next I activate Riryoku!' He continued, the Spell card appeared, two beams of light connected between Assault Halberd and Dragon. (Dragon: 2400- 1200 ATK, Assault Halberd: 3600- 4800 ATK)

'Assault Halberd attacks that Dragon!' The nine dragon heads shot forward to stop the warrior but Assault Halberd cut them to pieces one-by-one then finally the Fire Fist himself fell to the mighty Assault Halberd.

(Mario: 2325 & Vivian: 1800) - (Doopliss: 4000)

'I shall proceed to my Main Phase Two.' Doopliss continued, he opened the Field Spell Slot of his Duel Disk. 'I activate Soul-Binding Gate!'

A gigantic wall appeared behind Doopliss, in the middle of the wall were two black, heavy steel doors, a gigantic skull sat atop the doors attached to the walls, then an upside-down skeleton appeared out of the gate, one of the skeleton's arms grabbed Doopliss' head the other hand appeared around Doopliss' body, he got lifted in the air all while the Ancient One was cackling like crazy.

'Another Field Spell? And one that is not in my Deck, he copied my Deck but added some of his own cards.' Mario muttered, he tried to get some information on the Field Spell through his D-Gazer but there was no information available. 'So we need to guess for now.' Mario took a card from his hand. 'I summon Double Lance!' He shouted, the warrior appeared on the Field. (1700 ATK)

A few seconds later the monster suddenly exploded, then lightning struck all three Duelists.

(Mario: 1525 & Vivian: 1000) - (Doopliss: 3200)

'I told you already! You can't win slick! Any monster that is summoned with an attack power weaker than my Life Points get destroyed and then it deals 800 damage to all Duelists!' Doopliss cackled: 'Unless you can summon a monster with 3200 attack points or more you won't be able to beat me slick!'

'In that case I set two cards and I end my turn.' Mario stated, the two cards appeared in his Spell/Trap card Zone.

Doopliss drew his card. 'Assault Halberd attack Mario directly!'

Mario looked at the twisted version of his own monster. 'I activate Sakuretsu Armor!' Mario shouted, one of his Trap cards opened up, Assault Halberd exploded in mid-air.

'I activate Field Barrier.' Doopliss stated completely ignoring the fact his monster got destroyed, the Continuous Spell card appeared on the Field.

'I end my turn slick.' Doopliss laughed.

Vivian drew her card: 'I need to end it on this turn, only one-and-a-half minute left.' Vivian took a card from her hand. 'I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Spirit!' She shouted, a blue-skinned creature appeared on the Field, the creature was surrounded by black flames. (500- 1100 ATK)

Suddenly the Spirit exploded.

(Mario: 725 & Vivian: 200) - (Doopliss: 2400)

'You just doomed yourself slick! Next turn I summon a weak monster and destroy you both through the effects of my Field Spell!' Doopliss laughed, Vivian looked at the timer on the machine fifty-five seconds left.

'I activate Call of the Haunted!' She shouted her Trap card spun around. 'I summon the Dragon from my Graveyard who became a Mask Token!' The ground broke open and the Beast-Warrior crawled out of the hole, the nine dragon heads looked angry. (1800- 2400 ATK)

'Since all Beast-Warriors gain two times 300 attack points because of my Continuous Trap cards its attack score is 2400, equal to your Life Points Doopliss.' Vivian said, Doopliss said nothing, he looked at the timer, thirty seconds left.

'Now I activate my Trap card!' Mario shouted it was another Call of the Haunted. 'I summon the second Dragon from our combined Graveyard!' He shouted, the second Dragon appeared next to the first one. (1800- 2400 ATK) Twenty seconds Vivian saw. 'Dragon attacks Swordshield!' Vivian shouted, the nine dragon heads tore apart the defending warrior.

Vivian saw they had only ten more seconds, she gave the command for the second dragon to attack directly, at that points everything happened so fast.

First Doopliss got hit by the full force of Dragon's attack, the impact send the Ancient One flying against the wall, because of that impact a brick in the ceiling came loose, the timer counted down to only five seconds, Mario however saw he had only one chance, he caught the brick and threw it with full force against the glass dome the Crystal Star was under, the glass dome broke and the brick knocked the Crystal Star out of the machine with only one second left on the timer.

Mario looked at Doopliss still held by the skeleton, slowly the wall crumbled, the gates slowly opened and fell out of their hinges destroying the skeleton holding Doopliss, the Ancient One fell on the ground.

(Mario: 725 & Vivian: 200) - (Doopliss: 0)

The moment Doopliss stood up everything started to shake, the stained glass window scattered. 'Now you did it slick!' Doopliss laughed.

'My plan to change everyone into pigs might have failed, but that was only for amusement purposes.' Mario ignored Doopliss he looked outside. 'It finally makes sense.' He said: 'The nameless hero who defeated Doopliss first sealed Doopliss by sending Twilight Town into a pocket dimension, Bow however created the concealing barrier so that her people could live in peace...'

Then Doopliss leaped onto his feet. 'Yes and I must thank you slick, the barrier that kept Twilight Town inside the pocket dimension is destroyed! Who knew that by losing this fight my actual goal was completed!' Doopliss looked at the Crystal Star which Vivian just picked up from the floor, all-of-a-sudden Doopliss started to glow, he slowly changed back into the creature under the sheet. 'Finally I can get out of that pocket dimension slick! You just did me a huge favor!' With these words Doopliss leaped out of the broken window, Vivian wanted to give chase but Mario stopped her. 'Not now Vivian, I am exhausted and you must be exhausted to, besides we stopped his machine and we nullified his magic now that we know his name and besides I came here for that Crystal Star.'

Vivian looked at Mario for a second then she handed over the Crystal Star to him. 'Yeah, you're right I am exhausted, but beating that Doopliss really did me good.' She slumped down in the red chair. 'Besides I am sure we will see Doopliss again and when we do we will be ready for him.' Mario whispered then he fell down on the ground, a few seconds later he was snoring.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Finally the Ancient One: Doopliss is defeated but he managed to get away, his power broken he is reduced to a regular Duelist.**

 **Mario and his new friend Vivian reunite with his other friends, when they set off for Rogueport they all forget about one thing: The Superbombomb... ''Bomb Squad.'' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Card details:_

 _Nameless Warrior_

 _Type: Warrior/Effect_

 _Attribute: Light_

 _Level: 1_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _There is no limit to how many of this card can be in your Deck. When you have this card in your hand it must be Normal Summoned. (apply the regular Summon Rules) This card cannot be Set, this card cannot be changed to Defense Position._

* * *

 _Nameless Hero_

 _Type: Warrior/Effect_

 _Attribute: Light_

 _Level: 1_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned in Attack Position from your hand by Banishing 5 ''Nameless Warrior'' from your Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned you can pay half your LP this card cannot be Destroyed, then Destroy all cards on the Field your opponent takes 500 Damage for each card Destroyed by this Effect._

* * *

 _Nameless Replacement_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _Activate when a ''Nameless Soldier'' is Destroyed, Special Summon 1 ''Nameless Warrior'' from your hand._

* * *

 _Nameless Shield_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _Halve all Battle Damage taken this turn then during the end of the Battle Phase draw cards equal to the Monsters destroyed by Battle._

 _Note: The above 4 cards were created by me for this chapter only, nobody is allowed to use these cards._

* * *

 _Ecole de Zone_

 _Field Spell card_

 _Monsters cannot attack directly. When a monster is Summoned, except by this card's effect, negate the Summon and destroy that monster. Then, Special Summon 1 "Mask Token" (Spellcaster-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK ?/DEF ?) to the destroyed monster's controller's side of the field. The ATK and DEF of the "Mask Token" are equal to the respective ATK and DEF of the destroyed monster._

* * *

 _Soul-Binding Gate_

 _Field Spell card_

 _When a monster that has lower ATK than your Life Points is Summoned face-up on the field, destroy that monster, and inflict 800 damage to each player._

* * *

 _Imitation_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _Select 1 Token on the field. Special Summon 1 "Mask Token" with the same original Level, Type, Attribute, ATK, and DEF as the selected Token to your opponent's side of the field. Then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of the selected Token._

* * *

 _High Half_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _Select 1 face-up monster on the field with 2000 or more ATK. Halve its ATK._

 _Note: The above 4 cards were used by Sherry Leblanc during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime in episodes 139 and 140, all credits go to the creative writers of these episodes._


	35. Bomb Squad

**35\. Bomb Squad.**

 **The Ancient One Doopliss was defeated but he managed to escape, Mario is well underway to Rogueport.**

 **But Bowser is up to something, he ventured out to Twilight Town to get some information, but when he arrives he finds the town taken over by X-Naut Soldiers.**

Bowser looked at the soldiers laying at his feet, the moment he and Kammy entered Twilight Town they got attacked, Bowser easily knocked the soldiers down. 'So what is the meaning of this?' Bowser wondered.

'I don't know Bowser, seems that these X-Nauts taken over the town, maybe this means Mario is dead.'

Bowser shook his head: 'He won't die that easily.' Then he halted in front of a bar, he opened the door, it was warm and cozy inside since all villagers seemed to be in the bar. 'I'm looking for a mustached man, red shirt, blue overall goes by the name of Mario, probably traveling with a group anyone seen him?'

One of the villagers looked up. 'You just missed him sir, he left around an hour ago, then these soldiers appeared looking for something called a Crystal Star.' Bowser laughed. 'Thanks for the information pal.' He said then he closed the door again. 'Kammy the Crystal Star is still here, the X-Nauts are looking for it, Mario was here looking for it but he didn't found it, must have given up and decided to return home.'

Then Bowser's eye fell on one X-Naut, it was Lord Crump.

Crump was sitting next to the Superbombomb: 'Crump, the bomb didn't work, go there and fix it.' He muttered: 'Crump make sure it explodes.' He continued to mutter, Crump put down his tools and closed the hatch on the machine. 'That should do it.' The X-Naut commander sighted.

'Yo.' Bowser said, Crump jumped up startled from Bowser. 'You the leader of this bunch of meat-heads?'

'I am Lord Crump, a respectable leader of the Cross-naut Society or X-Nauts for short.' Crump replied a bit irritated.

'Good, that makes you the upper meat-head, give me your Crystal Star.' Bowser demanded.

A lot of the soldiers had noticed the commotion and came to look.

'Buh buh buh huh huh, this is rich! You just come in here and demand a Crystal Star?'

'I do, but I can understand that the upper meat-head is scared of a real Duelist!'

Crump's eye started to twitch. 'Enough!' He roared, the X-Naut Soldiers formed a circle around Bowser and Crump.

'I'm gonna trounce you real good punk.' Crump roared, his legion of X-Naut Soldiers started to cheer, Bowser silently activated his Duel Disk and his D-Gazer, Crump activated his Duel Disk after that, he immediately saw all statistics through his glasses. 'Duel!' They both shouted, Crump drew his opening hand, Bowser followed his example. 'I'll go first.' The X-Naut commander said.

(Lord Crump: 8000) - (Bowser: 8000)

'First I activate Double Summon.' The X-Naut commander stated, the Spell card briefly appeared on the Field.

'I Summon X-Head Cannon.' Crump said, he played the card, the blue and yellow machine appeared on the Field, the hatches in its shoulders opened and the cannons shot out of the hatches. (1800 ATK)

'Next I summon Z-Metal Tank and Equip X-Head Cannon with it, this increases the attack points of X-Head Cannon with 600.' Crump explained, he played the card Next to X-Head Cannon the small, yellow orb on huge caterpillars appeared, (1500 ATK) then it disappeared again only to reappear as a card in the Spel/Trap Zone, behind X-Head Cannon then the machine became stronger. (1800- 2400 ATK)

'I end my turn.'

Bowser drew his card. 'So Machines it is, and XYZ at that, I know that Deck well, you cannot surprise me grunt.'

'It's Crump! Lord CRUMP! Not grunt!' The X-Naut leader roared, Bowser snickered. 'You're doing this on purpose aren't you?' Crump snapped, Bowser said nothing instead he took a card from his hand. 'I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue. The girl wearing the simple yet elegant dress appeared, her long silver hair was flowing in the wind, her blue eyes seem to look straight through Crump's soul. (0 ATK)

'I end my turn.'

Crump looked at his monster then at Bowser and finally at the Maiden.

'You really try to make a fool of me? You're not even taking me seriously! You summon a monster in attack position with no attack points!?'

Crump aggressively drew his card. 'Well you asked for it.' Crump took another card from his hand. 'I summon Y-Dragon Head!' The red robotic dragon flew over the Field once before it started to hover before Crump. (1500 ATK)

'Next I unequip Z-Metal Tank from X-Head Cannon and special summon it to the Field.' The small, yellow orb on huge caterpillars appeared on the Field again. (1500 ATK)

'Now I Banish X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank!'

The three machines started to buzz, a hatch under Y-Dragon Head opened up, then a hatch on Z-Metal Tank opened, a connection point appeared out of Z-Metal tank, Y-Dragon Head clicked on it, the head of Y-Dragon Head retracted then a hatch on top of Y-Dragon Head opened, X-Head Cannon took its place on top of the machine. 'Behold XYZ-Dragon Cannon!' Crump said. (2800 ATK)

'Now I attack Maiden with Eyes of Blue! XYZ Hyper Cannon!' The machine started to charge then two laser beams were shot at the Maiden.

'I use the effect of Maiden, once per turn I can negate one attack then I can special summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck!' The Maiden started to pray suddenly two wings appeared shielding her from the laser beams, those were the wings of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, after the dragon made sure the Maiden was safe he took the front. (3000 ATK)

Then Maiden knelt down and started to pray. (0 DEF)

'You tricked me?' Crump roared.

'I did grunt, you thought I was making a fool of you! Now you made a fool out of yourself!' Crump started to foam.

'I equip my XYZ-Dragon Cannon with Mist Body and end my turn.'

A think layer of mist formed around the menacing machine.

Bowser drew his card: 'I can see why you are only a grunt.'

'For the last time my...' Crump shouted. 'Silence!' Bowser roared startling Crump. 'I know your name is Crump and not grunt, I was reffering to you as a replacement soldier a soldier without any real training, a grunt.'

Crump's eye started to twitch, his soldiers started to murmur. 'Quiet you lot! I am your commander! This man insulted me, he will pay for that!'

Bowser chuckled: 'Not yet, I summon Kaibaman.' Before Bowser the man resembling the legendary Duelist Seto Kaiba appeared. (200 ATK)

'Next I tribute Kaibaman so I can special summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand!' With a roar a second of the ferocious dragons appeared next to the first one. (3000 ATK)

'Finally I activate Riryoku.' Bowser played the Spell card it appeared on the Field, a line appeared between XYZ-Dragon Cannon and Maiden.

'With this Spell card my Maiden gains half the attack points of your XYZ-Dragon Cannon also since Maiden was targeted by a card Effect, I get to special summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck!' Sparks appeared around XYZ-Dragon Cannon it became weaker and Maiden became stronger. (XYZ-Dragon Cannon: 2800- 1400, Maiden: 0- 1400 ATK)

Then in a flash of light the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon swooped down onto the Field. (3000 ATK)

'T-that's i-impossible!' Crump stammered: 'He summoned three Blue-Eyes White Dragons? And two of them weren't even in his hand, this guy is unbelievable.' The X-Naut Soldiers started to talk with each other again.

 _'No I cannot show fear, not before the eyes of these soldiers, I still have some tricks left! I won't go down that easily, even if it means I have to cheat a bit...'_

'Are you ready grunt? Battle! Triple White Lightning!' Bowser roared, first one beam of electricity hit XYZ-Dragon Cannon, the machine withstood the attack, then another beam hit him, this time it staggered back a bit, followed by a third beam of lightning, the machine toppled over but it remained on the Field.

(Lord Crump: 3200) - (Bowser: 8000)

Crump looked around the area. 'I will help you Lord Crump!' One of the soldiers roared he stormed to the front.

'Fine.' Bowser spoke: 'If all you soldiers want to join you can, I take you all on, but since you interfered you start with only half your Life Points.'

(Lord Crump: 3200 & X-Naut Soldier: 4000) - (Bowser: 8000)

'I-I-I show you what I can do.' The X-Naut Soldier stammered, he quickly drew his card.

'I activate Pot of Greed, I draw one card and Lord Crump draws the other one.' The soldier stammered, then he drew his card Lord Crump drew one as well.

'Next I summon Marauding Captain.' One of the oldest and more famous Warrior monsters appeared on the Field, an older-looking man with short blond hair wearing heavy armor with cape, two swords in his hands. (1200 ATK)

Bowser started to laugh: 'No wonder you X-Nauts aren't well known! If your soldiers use old Decks like that, even a child could beat you down!' Bowser's words were followed by a lot of negative reactions from the other soldiers. 'All right, now I've had it with you punk!' Crump roared: 'You can ridicule me all you want, but these soldiers, weak as they may seem, they are loyal!' The soldiers started to cheer.

'I use the effect of Marauding Captain.' The soldier said: 'I special summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!' A new warrior appeared, this time it was a knight clad in heavy, black armor. (1800 ATK)

'Then I use Double Summon so I can normal summon another Gearfried!' The soldier continued, he slammed the card on his Duel Disk, next to the first Gearfried a second one appeared. (1800 ATK)

'Finally I activate Share the Pain, this Spell card allows me to tribute a monster, then it forces you to tribute one as well.

The Marauding Captain disappeared from the Field.

'In that case I tribute my Maiden with Eyes of Blue.' Bowser stated, he watched how his monster slowly disappeared.

'I end my turn.' The soldier stated.

'Thank you loyal soldier, now that pesky monster is out of the way I can finally deal with this dragon problem.' Crump drew his card, he looked at the three cards in his hand. 'I use the effect of XYZ-Dragon Cannon! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one card on the Field!'

Crump discarded his first card. 'Destroy that Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Hyper Destruction!' Crump roared, the cannons charged then two laser beams shot the Blue-Eyes White Dragon right out of the sky. 'Again!' Crump shouted as he discarded his second card, a laser beam followed the second Blue-Eyes White Dragon fell from the sky. 'One final time!' Crump roared, Bowser watched as his third Blue-Eyes White Dragon also crashed down. 'Direct attack! XYZ Hyper Cannon!' Bowser shielded himself, the impact of the attack blew his back a few feet, a cloud of dust blocked Crump's view for a few seconds. 'Buh buh huh huh, that should teach...' Crump's words fell short as the dust cleared, Bowser was grinning. 'That's more like it!' Bowser roared. 'Give me more!'

Crump was dumbfounded by Bowser's reaction.

(Lord Crump: 3200 & X-Naut Soldier: 4000) - (Bowser: 5200)

 _'Damn, a direct hit like that and he laughed it off? What is this guy some kind of masochist?'_

'You won't be laughing when I am done with you!' Crump reacted: 'Turn end.'

'My turn.' Bowser stated, he drew his card. 'Bwa ha ha, you thought you got rid of my dragons? Well you were wrong.' Bowser took two cards from his hand. 'I activate Silver's Cry, which allows me to special summon a Level 8, normal, Dragon Type monster from my Graveyard and I activate Monster Reborn!' Bowser simultaneously played the cards, two roars sounded over the Field as the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons flew over. (3000 ATK x2)

'Next I Equip XYZ Dragon Cannon with Axe of Fools.' The Spell card appeared on the Field. 'The Equipped monster gains 1000 attack points, but its Effects are negated and the controller of the monster loses 500 Life Points during my Standby Phases.' Bowser quickly explained, XYZ-Dragon Cannon became stronger. (2800- 3800 ATK)

'Next I activate the Field Spell Luminous Spark, this increases the attack points of all Light Monster by 500.' As Bowser placed the card in his Field Spell Zone a bright light appeared shining on the Field, the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons became stronger. (3000- 3500 ATK x2) XYZ-Dragon Cannon also became stronger. (3800- 4300 ATK)

'Yo grunt, you thought you were the only one who could do a Contact Fusion, well I've got a Fusion Monster, it can be summoned by either Polymerization or Contact Fusion, I use the latter!'

Bowser's Blue-Eyes White Dragons started to glow, they swirled together, the result was a monster that looked like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon only with two heads. (3000- 3500 ATK)

'This is my Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon! Now my mighty dragon attack that Marauding Captain!' The X-Naut Soldier shielded himself with his arms as the left head of the dragon blew away the noble warrior.

'Now the left head attacked but the right one can also attack!' Bowser roared, this time the Gearfried the Iron Knight got blown away, the X-Naut Soldier tried to keep his footing but he blown away by the sheer force of the dragon's assault.

(Lord Crump: 3200 & X-Naut Soldier: 0) - (Bowser: 5200)

 _'Hm, this is interesting.'_ Crump thought: _'This Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon, it has the same attack points as one Blue-Eyes White Dragon, it can attack twice, the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons he used to summon it can do the exact same thing as this Twin Burst Dragon, unless there is some extra effect, I'd best be careful.'_

Bowser looked at the X-Naut Soldier as he slowly stood up. 'Bwa ha ha! This is what I do with people who interfere in my Duel! Now if the rest of you grunts want a beating come and get it! Anyway I end my turn.'

Crump quickly drew his card. 'You increased the attack points of XYZ-Dragon Cannon twice, but you ignored its effect, I'd figured what your Twin Burst Dragon can do, it cannon be destroyed by battle.'

Bowser laughed: 'You are smarter than you look I give you that, my Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon is as strong as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, it can attack as many times as two Blue-Eyes White Dragons but it cannot be destroyed by battle! That is why I ignored your XYZ-Dragon Cannon's destruction effect, good luck getting rid of it now!'

Crump chuckled: 'You did make my XYZ-Dragon Cannon stronger, maybe I cannot your Dragon but you at least take damage! Attack XYZ Hyper Cannon!' Bowser watched as the war-machine charged its lasers, the Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon took its position in front of Bowser, shielding itself with its wings, the laser hit the mighty dragon, but the beast withstood the attack without any effort.

(Lord Crump: 3200) - (Bowser: 4400)

'I set one card and end my turn.' Crump stated, the card appeared vertically behind his XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

'It's my turn!' Bowser roared he drew his card. 'Since it is my Standby Phase, you take 500 damage because of Axe of Fools!' An electric bolt shot out from the Spell card striking Lord Crump who staggered for a few seconds.

(Lord Crump: 2700) - (Bowser: 4400)

'My Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle.' Bowser reminded Crump. 'Now it attacks XYZ-Dragon Cannon!'

'What the!' Crump shouted, the left dragon head fired its beam, but XYZ-Dragon Cannon dodged it then started to fire back, the Twin Burst Dragon blocked the lasers with its wing, it withstood the attack once again.

(Lord Crump: 2700) - (Bowser: 3600)

'Why would you attack?' Crump stammered.

'You don't get it do you?' Bowser replied: 'Whenever Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon attacks and the monster it attacks is still on the Field at the end of the damage calculation, that monster is Banished.'

Crump watched as a gigantic hole opened up behind XYZ-Dragon Cannon, the war-machine was slowly pulled in.

'The only luck you have grunt is that Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon can only make two attacks on monsters, so you are safe from a direct attack now, so I end my turn.'

'We shall protect you Lord Crump!' A voice sounded as three X-Naut Soldiers leaped in front of Crump: 'Let us protect you, we shall be your shield!' Bowser saw that Kammy wanted to join.

'Kammy, stand down, I'll deal with these punks, you make sure nobody else interferes.'

Kammy took a few steps forward, she clasped her hands together and she started to chant, a barrier erupted around Bowser, Crump and the three soldiers. 'People can exit the barrier but not enter.' Kammy stated as she saw that several soldiers wanted to try to break through, then all soldiers turned to her and a lot of Duel Disks activated. 'Really?' Kammy sighted she activated her Duel Disk: 'Come on then! Bring it!' She roared.

'Since you all interfered all your Life Points are halved, and since you came three at the same time, I am at a huge disadvantage so I draw until I have five cards.' Bowser took three cards from his Deck.

(Soldier 1: 4000, Soldier 2: 4000 & Soldier 3: 4000) - (Bowser: 3600)

'It is our turn first.' One of the X-Naut Soldiers said, he drew his card.

'I summon Goblindbergh.' The soldier stated, a goblin flying a red aircraft began flying over the Field. (1400 ATK)

'Now I use the effect of Goblindbergh, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand, then Goblindbergh changes to defense mode.' The soldier explained. 'I special summon Goblin Attack Force!' A group of angry goblins appeared, they wore purple shirts with leather armor over it they held steel bats covered with spikes. (2400 ATK)

Goblindbergh landed the plane. (0 DEF) 'I end my turn.'

The second X-Naut Soldier drew his card. 'This means my turn!' He took a card from his hand. 'I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!' Shouted, the warrior clad in black armor appeared on the Field again. (1800 ATK) 'Turn end.' The soldier stated.

'My turn.' Soldier number three said, he drew his card.

'I sacrifice Goblin Attack Force, Goblindbergh and Gearfried the Iron Knight!' The three monsters started to disappeared. 'I summon Beast King Barbaros!' The soldier roared a huge creature appeared on the field with a roar, it had the upper body of a man the lower body of a great lion, at the end of its tail it had a stinger, in its hands it held a lance and a shield. (3000 ATK)

'Since I summoned Beast King Barbaros with three tributes all your cards are destroyed!' Bowser cursed something first the bright light of Luminous Spark disappeared, then Beast King Barbaros charged in and stabbed Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon. 'Wide open! The soldier bellowed, direct attack!' Barbaros turned around to face Bowser, the latter caught the spear with his Duel Disk but Barbaros gave Bowser a slap with its shield.

(Soldier 1: 4000, Soldier 2: 4000 & Soldier 3: 4000) - (Bowser: 600)

'You're easy to finish now, Lord Crump doesn't even have to get his hands dirty.' The soldier sneered.

'We'll see.' Bowser said, as he saw his card he started to laugh, he pointed at the first soldier, then his finger moved to the second and the third. 'I'm gonna take you all down, in one turn.'

Bowser took three cards from his hand. 'First I activate the Spell card: Dragon's Mirror! This allows me to Fuse a Dragon by banishing the Fusion Materials!' Bowser took three cards from his Graveyard, the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared on the Field, then they swirled together, three roars sounded over the Field, the famous triple-headed dragon appeared, but it looked a bit different, it was a bit bigger than the original, it seem to wore a bit of armor around its body and its tail ended in an axe. (4500 ATK)

'Bwa ha ha ha! This might look like Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but this is Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!' Bowser said: 'Next I activate my second Spell card: Burial from a Different Dimension.' The second Spell card appeared. 'This card allows me to move my banished Blue-Eyes White Dragons back to the Graveyard.' Bowser placed the cards back in the Graveyard.

'Then I activate my third Spell card: Pot of Avarice, this allows me to move five cards back into my Deck then I draw two cards.'

Five cards slipped from Bowser's Graveyard they were: Kaibaman, two of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Maiden with Eyes of Blue and Twin Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon.' The first four went back to the Deck, the last one to his Extra Deck, then Bowser drew twice.

Finally Bowser took yet another card from his hand. 'I activate Swing of Memories! This Spell allows me to special summon a normal monster from my Graveyard.' The ground broke open and Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the Field again. (3000 ATK)

'Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks Beast King Barbaros!' Bowser roared, the dragon charged its White Lightning but Beast King Barbaros rammed its lance through the dragon, then with its last powers Blue-Eyes White Dragon grabbed Barbaros and unleashed its White Lighting into the face of the Beast King.

'The way is open, so Neo Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack the left soldier!'

The soldier tried to duck away but the left head of the Ultimate Dragon blew the soldier off his feet.

(Soldier 1: 0, Soldier 2: 4000 & Soldier 3: 4000) - (Bowser: 600)

'I activate the effect of Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon activate, it is the only face-up card I control at the moment, this means I can send one Blue-Eyes Fusion monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard.' Bowser took one card, it was the regular Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Bowser discarded the card. 'Now my dragon can attack again!' This time the right head fired its attack, the right soldier was blown away this time.

(Soldier 1: 0, Soldier 2: 4000 & Soldier 3: 0) - (Bowser: 600)

'And the reason I send Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon back to my Extra Deck is because I can use this effect twice!' Bowser took the second Fusion monster and discarded it, the middle head of the Ultimate Dragon fired its blast and the last soldier was blown away as well.

(Soldier 1: 0, Soldier 2: 0 & Soldier 3: 0) - (Bowser: 600)

Crump watched as his soldiers ran away, then Bowser turned to face Crump. 'Now I shall take you down little grunt!'

Bowser took a card from his hand. 'I set this one and end my turn.' The card appeared behind Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

(Lord Crump: 2700) - (Bowser: 600)

'Buh buh buh huh huh!' Crump laughed, he quickly drew his card.

'I activate Pot of Greed.' He stated, the happy pot appeared and Crump drew two cards, he now had two cards in his hand.

'Next I activate my Trap card!' The one card Crump had set earlier opened up. 'Return from the Different Dimension! I pay half my Life Points and I special summon X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank!'

A black vortex opened up and the three monsters dropped out.

(Lord Crump: 1350) - (Bowser: 600)

'Only so I can banish them again to special summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!' The three parts quickly combined back into the war machine. (2800 ATK)

'I use the effect of XYZ-Dragon Cannon! I destroy your Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!' The cannons on the Dragon Cannon charged and the dragon was blown into pieces.

'I activate Call of the Haunted!' Bowser roared, his Trap card spun around and the ground broke open. 'I special summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' Bowser shouted, the dragon shot up out of the hole. (3000 ATK)

'I bury that dragon again! I discard the last card from my hand to destroy that Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' Crump roared.

'Got you.' Bowser calmly replied.

'What?!' Crump stammered.

'When Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is in my Graveyard and a Blue-Eyes monster is targeted by an effect I banish the Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and destroy that card!'

Crump gasped, lightning struck the XYZ-Dragon Cannon changing it into a smoking pile of junk. 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon! White Lightning!' Bowser bellowed, Crump wanted to protest but his got blown off his feet by the dragon.

(Lord Crump: 0) - (Bowser: 600)

Crump landed on his back, Crump wanted to stand up but Bowser lifted him from the ground, Crump started to struggle. 'Now grunt tell me where you got the Crystal Star!' Bowser said to Crump's face.

'Buh buh buh huh huh.' Crump started to laugh.

'You think I have the Crystal Star? I thought you had it, I don't have the Crystal Star why else would I still be here if I had it?'

Bowser let go of Crump, the latter landed on his feet.

'Bower.' Kammy suddenly said: 'I got one of them soldiers talking, the Thousand-Year Door is in Rogueport somewhere hidden in the sewers, he couldn't tell me where exactly, but he did say Mario went into the sewers an awful lot of times.'

Bowser started to laugh. 'Good Kammy, where Mario is there are bound to be Crystal Stars, we go to Rogueport now and lay an ambush for Mario.'

Bowser turned around. 'You think I would just let you walk out of here punk? After you made a fool out of me.' Bowser turned around only to see Crump standing next to the Superbombomb, Crump pressed the button on the bomb, the contraption started to buzz and smoke, then it fell apart.

Bowser started to laugh like crazy.

'Fine, looks like you got lucky punk, next time I will obliterate you!' Crump turned around he signaled his soldiers to retreat. 'And with that...' Crump started but then the bomb exploded sending Crump flying he crashed with his back against a building then landed on the ground as a rag-doll.

Crump opened his eyes, his soldiers stood around him, Crump grunted as he stood up supported by his soldiers, then his D-Gazer turned on, Sir Grodus appeared on a small screen.

'Crump, stop playing around! I've got something for you, go to Rogueport...' Crump smiled as he heard further orders.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Crump's assignment has to wait, next time we go back to Mario who needs to return to the Thousand-Year Door where a nasty surprise is waiting for them: ''Ambush'' coming next.**


	36. Ambush

**36\. Ambush.**

 **Mario returns to Rogueport to get the location of the next treasure, but a nasty surprise in the form of Bowser awaits Mario at the Thousand-Year Door.**

Mario opened his eyes, he looked around him then realized he was laying in Bow's bed, Mallow and Luigi stood over him, Goombella sat next to his bed and Bow sat in a corner of the room.

When Luigi saw his brother awake he gave a broad smile.

Goombella leaped onto the bed and hugged Mario.

'Mario.' Mallow said his voice all serious: 'Doopliss got away, we couldn't give chase I'm afraid we lost him.'

Mario now sat up straight Goombella sitting on his lap.

'That doesn't matter, we know his name now all his power is gone, the worst thing he can do now is creating a Shadow Game and we can handle that.' Mario replied.

Ten minutes later they all sat in the restaurant for their last meal in Twilight Town, now that the curse of Doopliss was broken the protective barrier wasn't needed any longer Bow still made sure it would be eternal night because most people preferred it that way, suddenly the doors quietly opened and Culex walked in, Mario and the rest didn't notice him until he stood at their table, they all greeted Culex.

'I feel the Ancient One's power fading fast, when I came here I felt a shift in dimensions.' He spoke.

'We defeated Doopliss, we found out his secret, but he managed to get away but in any case we have the Crystal Star.'

Then Mario reached in his pocket and he took out a card. 'I need to return this card to you Culex, your Shroud of Darkness Field Spell helped us to break Doopliss' Mirror Deck.' Culex took the card and put it in his pocket. 'That was the reason I came here, I'd figured I saved you the effort of finding me.' Culex turned around and walked toward the exit: 'Mario, your journey is far from over, remember the Nephilim one day you need to deal with them, we shall meet again in the future.'

When Culex was gone Bow stood up: 'Mario I want to ask you something.' She said: 'Now that Twilight Town is safe I want to join your team.' Mario also stood up. 'You know the dangers Bow?' She nodded.

'Yes I know the dangers but you did so much for me, and I really want to see Doopliss gone, no doubt you will face him again and when that happens I want to be the one to beat him.'

Just as Mario wanted to welcome Bow to the team they heard someone roaring Mario's name outside, then the doors were kicked open and Grave stomped inside, he dragged Vivian in with him.

Luigi, Mallow, Goombella and Bow all activated their Duel Disks at the same time. 'Stand down guys.' Mario said.

'Mario!' Grave shouted: 'You forget something! I found this girl outside the door afraid to enter on her own.' Grave turned around: 'I actually stayed here to see things unfold, you did a good job.' With these words Grave walked away.

Vivian just stood there in the middle of the Inn.

'Vivian, come join us.' Mario kindly said he sat down again Vivian slowly approached them looking at everyone one by one. 'You don't have to be afraid Vivian.' Mallow said, he stood up to get another chair, Vivian sat down. 'Vivian I need to thank you, it is all thanks to you we defeated Doopliss.' Mario said, Vivian blushed.

'Mario, I, I wanted to ask you if, if, if...' Mario placed his arm around Vivian. 'Calm down Vivian, you are safe here.'

The Shadow Siren looked down at the floor. 'I want to join you, I'm not safe alone anymore, I abandoned my sisters and Beldam don't look kindly on traitors and I am scared of Azrael.'

Mario nodded: 'So today we greet two new members Bow and Vivian!'

A few minutes later Mario and the rest left Twilight Town behind, what they didn't see was Lord Crump approaching with a small army of X-Naut Soldiers and from the other side Bowser and Kammy.

 **X-Naut Base: Unknown location.**

Azrael was standing against the wall next to the door to Grodus' office his arms crossed and eyes closed, suddenly Beldam and Marilyn appeared through the floor, Azrael opened one eye.

'So any news on the traitor?' Azrael asked.

'No, I have no idea where the traitor is.' Beldam replied, she sounded irritated, at that moment Vivian entered the room. 'There she is!' Azrael bellowed. 'Then all of a sudden Vivian disappeared and Doopliss appeared in her place. 'Heh heh heh, got you slick.' Azrael stepped to the front. 'You better explain yourself right now, before I kill you.'

Doopliss leaped back. 'The name is Doopliss, I had Mario on the ropes in Twilight Town but he and that Vivian found out my secret and managed to beat me.' The Ancient One quickly explained.

'So Vivian is with Mario now?' Beldam hissed.

'hate the message not the messenger slick.' Beldam glared at Doopliss.

'What do you want?' Azrael interfered. 'I hate Mario, you want him dead, as you can see I changed myself into Vivian and I managed to sneak in here, I'd say these skills are quite handy to have slick.'

Beldam scratched her chin: 'Yes that is quite handy to have, Doopliss you can join me and my sister your skills can be quite useful for us.'

Doopliss wanted to say something but at that point Grave came walking down the hallway, Doopliss caught eye of Grave: 'YOU!' Both Grave and Doopliss roared.

'What is all the commotion outside?' They heard a stern voice, the doors opened and Grodus stepped outside his room.

Grave looked at Doopliss then at Grodus. 'Sir Grodus, this creep-in-a-sheet is the reason Mario lives.' Grave then bluntly said.

'Care to explain yourself?' Grodus said with a threatening tone.

'It is really simple, this Ancient One named Doopliss here found it funny to disguise himself as Mario taking over his identity, at one point I came across Doopliss disguised as Mario since he knew me I thought I was dealing with the real Mario, I won that Duel then this creep here slipped away, when I found out he wasn't the real Mario I started to look for the real one, when I found Mario he already had defeated Doopliss, got the Crystal Star, found two new companions, if I wanted to get Mario I had to fight my way through five of his friends, even a highly skilled Duelist can't beat five skilled opponents at the same time.'

Sir Grodus looked down on Doopliss: 'So you hindered one of my men in his duty, you had a Crystal Star which you lost to Mario and you dare to show up on my doorstep?' The calm voice of Grodus send chills up Azrael's and Grave's spine. 'Yes I do Sir Grodus, but I am here with a reason, the brief moment I possessed Mario's identity I learned most of his secrets, my skills can be useful to you, let me demonstrate slick.' Doopliss gave a thorough look at Grodus, then he started to glow, a few seconds later an exact copy of Grodus stood on the place where Doopliss first stood.

'As you can see an exact copy slick, voice and all, now if I were to defeat you in a Duel I could steal your identity and left you as a shadow of your former self slick.' Sir Grodus started to glow then changed back into Doopliss.

'I see, since you took Mario's identity that means you must have bested him, I give you the benefit of the doubt.' Sir Grodus turned around: 'But Doopliss, remember this if you fail or try to betray me I will have your sheet on a spike.'

 **Grave's room: X-Naut Base.**

Grave opened the door to his room, the first thing he saw was Rozalin doing Pandora's hair.

'So brother any news?' Pandora asked.

'Well Mario has another Crystal Star he made two new allies and one new enemy, that enemy is currently here inside the base.'

Rozalin was done doing Pandora's hair, Pandora stood up: 'Grave can I take him out?' Grave shook his head. 'No Pandora you cannot, he is under protection of Grodus and Beldam supervises him, there is no way you can get near him.'

At that point Rozalin stood up. 'At least I can warn Mario about that, Grave can you bring me to TEC? I need to send that message.'

 **Rogueport.**

Mario and the others came back in Rogueport, Goombella wanted to see Professor Frankly but Mario thought it was a better idea to go to the sewers first, underway to the sewers Mario got a message.

'It is Rozalin.' Mario said, quickly he read the short message.

'Now we definitely need to hurry.' He muttered: 'It seems like Beldam doesn't like the fact Vivian joined us, the X-Nauts hired Doopliss as Vivian's replacements.'

A short time later they entered the sewers. 'Vivian I wanted to ask you something.' Mario suddenly broke the silence, they were nearing the Thousand-Year Door. 'Can you tell us where the X-Naut base is?'

Vivian shook her head. 'I'm sorry, but I can't tell, Grodus is very secretive about who knows the location, there are no windows so I'd say it is underground or in a mountain, only Beldam, Grave, Azrael, Grodus, Crump and probably Doopliss know the location.' Vivian continued her story as they descended the marble stairs: 'Every time soldiers need to enter or exit it goes either through portals or airships with no windows in the cargo bay, when Beldam, Marilyn and I needed to travel Beldam always used a portal to enter and exit, Beldam herself knows how to stay quite, Azrael actually placed a curse on him and Grave so they cannot speak of the base without suffering extreme pains, Grodus seldom leaves the base and Crump is scared to death of Azrael and Grodus, he rather takes torture over talking, since Doopliss joined the X-Nauts I'd say he had to follow someone to the base so he will be our best bet to learn the location.'

They reached the end of the stairs, they were now in the small hallway leading to the Thousand-Year Door.

'No I won't go after them to find the entrance would have been useful to know, but they have a Crystal Star there it will show up on the map eventually.'

At that point they reached the door, there were two people already there.

'Bowser!' Mario shouted, slowly the red-haired man turned around. 'Bwa ha ha, we meet again Mario.' Bowser immediately activated his Duel Disk and D-Gazer. 'Today I will finally beat you down, then you hand over the Crystal Stars to me! Today will be the day I will finally find great power! Nobody will be able to stop me!' Mallow stepped to the front: 'Mario you are still recovering from your fight against Doopliss, I will take Bowser on.' Mallow activated his Duel Disk: 'Bowser, if you beat me in a fair Duel, you get the Crystal Stars.' Bowser nodded that he agreed to the deal.

'Duel!' Mallow and Bowser both shouted.

(Mallow: 8000) - (Bowser: 8000)

'Mallow please be careful, you have seen what Bowser can do!' Luigi shouted, Mallow looked back he smiled.

'Mallow got this.' Mario calmly said: 'I can see it in his eyes.'

Mallow gave Mario a thumbs-up: 'I made good use of those cards you got me back in Twilight Town, I even got back to that store when you were dealing with Doopliss, the store owner was so happy we were dealing with the Doopliss problem he helped me build this Deck and that all for free.'

Mallow drew his first five cards.

Bowser crossed his arms: 'I feel generous today, you can have the first turn, see it as a thank-you gift for the Crystal Stars you will give to me at the end of this Duel.'

'Don't count your victory just yet.' Mallow growled, he took two cards from his hand. 'I Set the Pendulum Scale with my Scale 2 Majespecter Fox - Kyubi and Scale seven Archfiend Eccentrick!' Two columns of light appeared next to Mallow, in the left column appeared a small, yellow fox with black paws, it wore a red mantle around its neck and it had nine tails, in the other column appeared a devious-looking woman with purple skin she wore a black dress and whit boots and gloves, she held a small staff in her hand for the rest she wore a skull-like helmet her long hair flowed from under the helmet.

'Now I can Special Summon Monster between Level three and six! The winds of victory blow in favor, swing the pendulum of destiny! Pendulum Summon! Come on out my Monsters!' A pendulum appeared between the two columns, it started to swing, then a gate appeared in the sky between then a streak of green and blue light came down from the gate.

'I Special Summon Majespecter Unicorn - Kirin and Majespecter Crow - Yata!' First a majestic beast appeared a white horse with black armor around its neck and legs, it wore a mantle similar to the one Kyubi had its mane and tails seem to be made of golden hair, for the rest it had a sharp-looking horn on the top of its head. (2000 ATK)

Next to the unicorn a purple crow appeared, it wore a black harness and a red mantle. (1000 ATK)

Bowser looked at Kammy. 'What is the meaning of this?' He roared.

'Calm down Bowser.' Kammy replied: 'This is the new Pendulum Summon, Industrial Illusions released the new Pendulum cards as first prize of a tournament a few days ago, also on that day they released for public, since you were so busy finding the Crystal Stars this must have gone under your radar.'

Bowser turned his attention back to Mallow: 'I don't care what Summon method you use, I still beat you down!'

'We shall see Bowser, my turn isn't done yet! I activate the Effect of Yata, when it is Special Summoned I can add one Majespecter Spell card to my hand.' A card slipped from Mallow's Deck he took the card in his hand: 'I add Majespecter Cyclone to my hand.' The card appeared in a small screen above Mallow's head. 'Next I Set two cards and I end my turn.' Two reversed cards appeared vertically on the Field.

'It is my turn.' Bowser said, he drew his card: 'So Pendulum Summon? Looks annoying, but it left Mallow with no cards in his hand, once I deal with those Majespecters he has no cards left in his hand, this will be my easiest victory yet.'

Bowser took a card from his hand: 'I reveal Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand, now I can Special Summon Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!' A loud roar sounded through the area, a dragon strongly looking like Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared. (3000 ATK)

'I activate the Effect of Kirin!' Mallow shouted: 'Once per turn I can Target one Pendulum Monster in my Monster Zone and an opponent's Monster and send them both back to their hands.' Mallow quickly explained, a strong wind appeared around Yata, it disappeared then a strong gust appeared around Bowser's dragon blowing it away.

'Fine, if I cannot beat you down one way I will find another way to beat you down.' Bowser took a card from his hand: 'I activate the Ritual Spell card Chaos Form!' Suddenly the ceiling was covered by a thick purple substance, a black hole appeared in the purple substance. 'I send Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon from my hand to the Graveyard!' The dragon appeared on the Field then was sucked through the black hole. 'I Ritual Summon Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!' Suddenly a mighty dragon dropped out of the portal, it landed on its two legs, it resembled Blue-Eyes White Dragon only this one was covered with thick scales. (4000 ATK)

'You see now, this is why we defeated Smithy! I always find a way to Summon my strongest Monsters! And that Mallow is why you won't beat me!' Mallow cleared his throat: 'As far as I remember it you and Rozalin were defeated by Smithy, Mario finished his Duel against him in a draw and it was me who truly defeated Smithy when Azrael messed with his mind.' This remark left Bowser silent for a few seconds: 'Anyway.' Mallow continued: 'I activate the Quick-Play Spell card: Majespecter Cyclone! This card allows me to Tribute a Majespecter to destroy one Monster on the Field!' Kirin disappeared and a tornado arrived in its place. 'Since a Pendulum Monster left the Field it goes to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard.' Mallow quickly explained, in the meanwhile the tornado approached Bowser's Dragon, when the tornado disappeared Chaos MAX Dragon was still there.

'Bwa ha ha ha, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon cannot be targeted or destroyed by your cards and Effects.' Mallow took a few steps back.

'Since you went and clear your own Field for me! Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon direct attack!' Mallow braced for the impact but was blown away by the sheer force nonetheless.

(Mallow: 4000) - (Bowser: 8000)

Mallow slowly stood up. 'That thing hits like a truck.' He groaned.

'Next time it shall end you Mallow, your hand is empty except for that Majespecter Monster, your Monsters are all gone.' Bowser chuckled.

'Then you underestimate me.' Mallow grinned, he slowly drew his card.

'Swing again the pendulum of destiny!' The portal opened up between Mallow's Pendulum Monsters. 'I can Pendulum Summon faceup Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck! Come on out Yata, Kirin and Majespecter Toad - Ogama!' Mallow played the two cards from his hand and the one he retrieved from the Extra Deck, a red, blue and green beam shot out from the portal, first Yata appeared, (1000 ATK) followed by Kirin (2000 ATK) and finally a new Monster appeared, it was a green frog with black armor around its neck, on its back and around its legs, it also wore the red mantel. (1300 ATK)

'Next I activate the Effect of Yata to add another Majespecter Cyclone to my hand.' Mallow took the card from his Deck.

'Then the Effect of Ogama activates, this allows me to Set a Majespecter Spell or Trap card directly from my Deck.' Another card slipped from Mallow's Deck he took it and played it immediately, the card appeared behind Kirin.

'Next I activate one of my facedown cards!' Mallow continued, a Spell card appeared on his side of the Field: 'Majespecter Sonics! This doubles the Attack Points of a Majespecter I control!' Suddenly Kirin started to glow, lightning struck the beasts horn. (2000- 4000 ATK)

'Kirin attacks Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!' Kirin created a small tornado with its horn, however Bowser's dragon fired its lightning, the attacks intertwined then reflected back to their owners destroying both of the Monsters. 'Of course Kirin goes to my Extra Deck.' Mallow reminded Bowser as he placed the card in his Extra Deck Zone. 'Now Yata and Ogama direct attack!' First Ogama leaped through the air, the frog knocked Bowser over then jumped on his chest while Yata started to peck his face, Bowser swapped aside Yata then kicked Ogama from his chest.

(Mallow: 4000) - (Bowser: 5700)

'Finally I Set this card from my hand and I end my turn.' Mallow stated, since it was the only card left in his hand Bowser knew it was Majespecter Cyclone.

Bowser looked at his hand then at the Field. _'Damn, I underestimated Mallow, but at least I have a good idea on how Pendulum works, he can recycle the Monsters in his Extra Deck, downside is I know exactly what he's gonna play point is those Majespecters are weak, Kirin is the strongest he showed but their Effects are quite annoying.'_ Slowly Bowser drew his card. _'Look at that Lord of D. I don't have The Flute of Summoning Dragon, but maybe I can trick Mallow.'_

Bowser grinned then he took two cards from his hand.

'First I Summon Lord of D.!' A man appeared before Bowser, he wore some armor, had a dragon skull as a helmet and wore a blue cape. (1200 ATK)

'I won't let you Bowser! I know what the next card in your hand is!'

 _'He has at least one Blue-Eyes White Dragon in his hand, if he uses The Flute of Summoning Dragon he can Special Summon his Blue-Eyes and thanks to Lord of D. it cannot be targeted.'_ Mallow looked at his Duel Disk: 'I activate my Trap card Majespecter Tornado!' One of Mallow's facedown cards spun around. 'I Release Yata and Banish Lord of D.' A black portal opened behind the Lord of D. Yata flapped its wings creating a small storm, Lord of D. was blown through the portal then it closed, Yata disappeared afterwards.

'I should have expected that.' Bowser growled: 'Any way.' Bowser showed Mallow a card, it was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. 'I Special Summon Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon!' In a flash of light the Blue-Eyes White Dragon look-a-like appeared.

'I activate my Spell card Majespecter Cyclone!' Mallow's other card opened up: 'I release Ogama to Destroy Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon!' Ogama croaked, the dragon drew back because of the noise it exploded in pixels, then Ogama disappeared.

'Bwa ha ha ha ha, you walked right into my trap! I never had The Flute of Summoning Dragon in my hand, Lord of D. was bait, just like Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon!' Bowser played the second card in his hand. 'Next I activate the Spell card Trade-In!' Bowser stated, the Spell card appeared on the Field. 'Now I discard my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and I draw two new cards.' Bowser showed the Blue-Eyes and placed it in the Graveyard then he drew two new cards. 'Got it! I activate the Spell card Silver's Cry!' Yet another Spell card appeared on the Field. 'This card allows me to Special Summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Graveyard!'

With a loud roar the real Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the Field. (3000 ATK)

Mallow stared the dragon in its eyes, Bowser was laughing like crazy. 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks Mallow directly! White Lightning!' Mallow braced himself for impact but still he was launched across the room.

(Mallow: 1000) - (Bowser: 5700)

'And to end my turn I play Stamping Destruction, I figured out your Monsters in the Pendulum Scale are Spell cards. Because of the card's color, so my Stamping Destruction can destroy it and deal damage to you!' Blue-Eyes White Dragon launched itself forwards through Archfiend Eccentrick then it kicked Mallow in the chest.

(Mallow: 500) - (Bowser: 5700)

'Now it is really over Mallow, your on the brink of defeat and I broke your Pendulum Scale! There is nothing you can do now!'

'We shall see Bowser.' Mallow chuckled, then he drew his card.

'I just drew my second Archfiend Eccentrick and I use it to reset the Pendulum Scale!' The fiendish woman reappeared inside the column.

'And once again the pendulum of destiny swings!' For the third time the portal opened. 'Come on out my Monsters!' Mallow roared, this time four beams of colored lights shot out from the portal, first Kirin appeared, (2000 ATK) then Ogama, (1300 ATK) followed by Yata (1000 ATK) and finally the Archfiend Eccentrick Bowser had destroyed last turn. (800 ATK)

'First Ogama's Effect, I Set a Majespecter Spell or Trap card from my Deck.' Mallow retrieved the card and played it. 'Yata's Effect I add Majespecter Storm to my hand.' Mallow retrieved another card from his Deck.

'Next I use Archfiend Eccentrick's Effect, I release Eccentrick to destroy Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' Mallow shouted, Archfiend Eccentrick pointed her want at the dragon a small explosion erupted around the Field destroying both Monsters.

'Now the rest of you attack Bowser directly!' Mallow roared, first a powerful blast of wind coming from Kirin knocked Bowser over, then Ogama landed on top of him and Yata pecked at his face, angrily Bowser Bowser shook the Monsters of off him.

(Mallow: 500) - (Bowser: 1400)

Bowser's eye was twitching, Kammy noticed that and she quietly left the room, Mario and the others let her go.

'I draw!' Bowser roared: 'I activate Card of Demise, this let me draw five new cards!' Bowser took the five cards in one draw.

'First I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Archfiend Eccentrick!' This time the entire column shattered. 'Then I activate Ancient Rules and Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' With an angry roar the dragon reappeared on the Field. (3000 ATK)

'Then I activate Kirin's Effect!' Mallow shouted, on his side of the Field Yata disappeared, Mallow retrieved the card, Bowser retrieved his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. 'In that case I Special Summon Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon!' Bowser continued, the Blue-Eyes look-a-like appeared on the Field once more. (3000 ATK)

'Attack Ogama! This is the end Mallow!' The dragon unleashed its attack, Mallow pressed a button on his Duel Disk. 'I activate Majespecter Sonics to double the Attack Points of Ogama!' The facedown card opened up, Ogama became stronger. (1300- 2600 ATK) Then it got destroyed by the dragon's ferocious attack.

(Mallow: 100) - (Bowser: 1400)

'You make me mad! I Set one card and end my turn!' Bowser roared, the card appeared behind his dragon.

'My turn.' Mallow said: 'I Normal Summon Yata!' The crow appeared on the Field again. (1000 ATK)

'Then I send it back to my hand through Kirin's Effect!' Both the crow and the dragon disappeared. 'Kirin attack Bowser directly!' Mallow roared.

'Got you this time Mallow! I activate Mirror Force!' Bowser's Trap card spun around, the barrier appeared. 'Majespecter Monsters cannot be Destroyed by my opponent's card Effects!' The unicorn shot a blast of wind from its horn shattering the Mirror Force, then it trampled over Bowser.

(Mallow: 100) - (Bowser: 0)

Bowser stood up. 'Kammy!' Bowser roared.

'She already left Bowser.' Mario replied.

'In that case you got lucky punk, but you won't escape me, I now know where The Thousand-Year Door is!' Bowser turned around and started to walk away, Luigi and Vivian wanted to go after him but Mario stopped them. 'Let him go, we can take him whenever we need to.'

Then Mario proceeded to stand on the pedestal he held the map above his head it briefly glowed.

 **Professor Frankly's house.**

'So the professor said: 'Keelhaul Key? A desolate island only reachable by boat, no boats departing from Rogueport go there, they say the island is cursed and that the spirit of the pirate lord Cortez rests there.'

The professor scratched his head. 'There must be a way to go there.' Goombella muttered.

'Well while you were busy in Twilight Town a rather fancy ship docked in Rogueport, I haven't seen the captain yet but a few sailors all wearing the same uniform constantly go on and off the ship, I'd say check the Inn the captain is probably there.'

'Thank you for the help Professor then we go there first.' Mario said and he shook the man's hand.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Mario and his gang need to go to Keelhaul Key, but first they need a boat.**

 **When Mario checks out the Inn he is in for a pleasant surprise. ''Act 6. A Pirates Life for Me: The Haunted Captain.'' Coming next.**


	37. The Haunted Captain

**Act 6: A Pirate Life for Me.**

 **37\. The Haunted Captain.**

 **Mario and his friends got a new location: Keelhaul Key a small uninhabited island.**

 **Problem is Mario has no ship to go there, but he got a lead on a captain in the bar of Rogueport.**

Following Professor Frankly's tip Mario and the rest entered the Inn, Mario saw a bunch of half-naked, muscular sailors sitting around a table, a rough voice was heard toward the Inn, after the voice went still the sailors started to laugh. 'I recognized that voice.' Mario said to Mallow.

'Yeah it sounds like...' Mallow replied, then one of the sailors stood up the man who spoke before was now visible, the man had long, black, messy hair with matching beard and mustache, he wore some ragged pants and a blue coat with no shirt under it, the man was very muscular and his body was covered in scars, for the rest he wore black combat boots, an anchor-shaped Duel Disk around his left wrist, his left eye was covered by an eye patch, on closer inspection Mario noticed the eye patch was in fact a D-Gazer. 'Jonathan ''Johnny'' Jones?' Mario asked.

'Ay who dares call me that?' The muscular man replied then he recognized Mario and Mallow. 'Mario my mate and Mallow! Ay how you been, come take a seat you and your friends!' Mario did as Jonathan asked, they all sat down around the table. 'Ay barkeep I give a round to the entire group at this table!'

A few minutes later they were all enjoying some food and drinks, Mario had introduced everyone to Jonathan. 'So Jonathan, what brings you here?' Mario asked. 'Busyness for a friend, see that guy over there?' Jonathan pointed to a table near the door, on a chair sat a man wearing a red pirate hat, matching red coat and green pants. 'That man is Flavio, likes to dress up as a pirate he is the captain of a transport ship, or at least was his ship sunk during a storm we going to Keelhaul Key, the Skull Gem is said to be there, if we can get our hands on that Skull Gem we can sell it to a museum then Flavio will have his money to fix his ship or buy a new one if the reward is big enough.'

Mario scratched his chin. 'Can we get a ride on your ship, if you have space left that is.' Mario quickly explained to Jonathan he and his friends were hunting Crystal Stars and that there is supposed to be one on Keelhaul Key. 'Of course you can come, I have my personal freighter now, that pirate business I quit with, decided to invest my money in a freighter, now I run errants for others, I don't mind a few extra passengers, I even give you a free ride if you help me out with some personal business I have on Keelhaul Key.' Mario nodded in agreement then the two shook hands. 'So we depart tomorrow morning.' Jonathan said, then he leaned back. 'Barkeep another round for this group please!'

Then Mario leaned on his elbows. 'So tell me Johnny, what have you been doing?' He asked: 'Ay that is a sad story.' Jonathan replied and he started to talk: 'Well my misfortune happened a day after those Egyptian Gods appeared in the sky and did battle with those Wicked Gods...'

 _Jonathan was sitting on his make-shift throne, on the battered table before him laid piles of money. 'Say Jonathan, what are you gonna do now?' One of Jonathan's men came into the room, slowly the pirate stood up. 'Well, my ship is still grounded, I do like this old, wooden ship but it is hardly seaworthy.' Jonathan took a hand of money, he sniffed it then put it back on the table. 'I miss my cargo ship, that princess Rozalin she payed me quite a lot of money as a reward for...' At that point the screams of several men sounded through the old ship. 'The hell?' Jonathan cursed before he could react ten X-Naut Soldiers stormed inside his room, guns aimed at the pirate and his henchman. 'Buh buh buh huh huh, look what I got myself.' The soldiers dispersed as Lord Crump slowly walked down the stairs, he aimed his gun at Jonathan then at the henchmen and fired a single shot._

 _Jonathan looked his henchmen fall down his hand tightly around his leg where he was hit. 'Jonathan Jones?' Crump asked looking at the pirate, Johnathan knew this question was rethorical. 'Look Johnny, I am not a man of patience.' Crump pointed with his gun to the chair Jonathan sat down. 'You helped Mario, this makes you one of Sir Grodus' enemies, I am tasked with hunting those who helped Mario, frankly you're the only one who helped him who is still on this cursed island.' Jonathan shrugged he started to organize his money. 'What do you want?' Jonathan asked: 'It is not like I looked down the barrel of a gun before, didn't talk then won't talk now.'_

 _Crump opened his mouth to say something then he closed it again._

 _'Y-you tell me where Mario is now!' Crump bellowed._

 _'Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you.' The pirate replied not looking up from the pile of money. 'You want information so you won't kill me.' Jonathan whispered, Crump was taken aback. 'Besides you tried to kill one of my men, you aimed at his chest you hit his leg, you don't aim straight you are no threat...'_

 _'ENOUGH!' Crump suddenly roared, his soldiers took aim at Jonathan: 'I am in control here!' Crump started then a chuckle interrupted him, Crump looked back he was clearly irritated. 'You won't get the answers here Crump, he doesn't have them.' Crump's eyes now only showed fear as Azrael entered the room._

 _'Crump you are to retreat, Sir Grodus already has the information he needed, he plans to strike at Rogueport, as soon as he does that he will draw Mario out in the open.' Crump wanted to protest but one look of Azrael made him and the soldiers flee the room. 'I'll deal with this one, any ally of Mario needs to die, besides, I need to blow off some steam for Dimentio's death yesterday.'_

 _For a few seconds Jonathan and Azrael stared each other down._

 _'You know I don't get down without a fight.' Jonathan muttered, he took an old, battered Duel Disk from his desk and activated it, Azrael stretched his left arm, a black mist appeared around his wrist forming a black Duel Disk. 'Duel!' They both shouted, slowly a black mist appeared around the wrecked ship._

 _(Azrael: 8000) - (Jonathan: 8000)_

 _'You know demon, I do not fear you.' Jonathan looked Azrael directly in the eyes. 'I can see that, you say you're a fearless pirate, you obviously swore no allegiance to Mario, why not join me?' Azrael replied._

 _'No you send your men to kill me, asking me to join you now it shows your fear for me.' Jonathan calmly drew his opening hand._

 _'I fear nothing, you show potential it would be a waste to kill you, but you rejected my offer so you die.' Azrael said with a chuckle, he also drew his opening hand._

 _'I Summon Gimmick Puppet Egg Head in Attack Mode.' Azrael calmly said, in one motion he took the card from his hand and placed it on his Duel Disk, before him a weird-looking Monster appeared, it was a brown egg-shaped creature with blue eyes, two white legs were attached to the underside of the thing and two long, white arms on the sides, to finish it off the creature had green hair. (1600 ATK)_

 _Jonathan shrugged, this thing looked like a creature from his nightmares._

 _'I use the Effect of Egg Head.' Azrael continued: 'I Discard one Gimmick Puppet from my hand and deal 800 Points of Damage.' Azrael showed the card it was called: Gimmick Puppet Shadow Feeler._

 _Egg Head started to glow, then small eggs fell upon Jonathan they exploded, Jonathan leaped back as he felt an intense pain where the eggs exploded, he looked at the floor of his ship, there were burn marks where the egg bombs landed._

 _(Azrael: 8000) - (Jonathan: 7200)_

 _'Surprised?' Azrael sneered: 'We are not playing a normal game, this is a Shadow Duel, Monsters are real and damage as well, needless to say if your Life Points are being reduced to zero you die.'_

 _Jonathan walked back to his position, he dusted off his coat a bit. 'I am not impressed demon, merely surprised, you won't bring me down!'_

 _Azrael chuckled: 'Really? That was only 800 in Damage, pain received from that amount of damage is nothing, when the damage becomes more than 1000 you won't talk big anymore, besides I am holding back right now.'_

 _Jonathan spat into the water._

 _'For now I shall end my turn.' Azrael stated._

 _Jonathan drew his card. 'I won't lose this Duel, I know you are one of the Trinity Mario told me about, you are Azrael.' Jonathan looked Azrael directly in his eyes: 'Your display of power doesn't fear me, tell me Azrael do you fear it? Do you fear death?'_

 _Azrael frowned, he wanted to say something but he couldn't think of anything to say. 'I activate my Field Spell!' Jonathan roared: 'I activate Umiiruka!' The moment the Field Spell entered the Field Slot the water around them started to rise, the small bay the two halves of the broken ship laid in was flooded, the two ship parts started to float in the water now Azrael stood on one half and Jonathan on the second half._

 _'Next I Summon Double Shark.' Jonathan continued, the water started to ripple then a man-sized, blue shark leaped out of the water, it had fins on its back and belly, a double tail and if you looked closely it had two pairs of eyes. (1200- 1700 ATK) The shark landed back in the water now only its fins stuck out of the water._

 _'Thanks to my Field Spell Double Shark is now strong enough to take down your Egg Head!' The fins quickly moved toward the ship, then the shark leaped out of the water snatched Egg Head from the ship and dragged it under water._

 _(Azrael: 7900) - (Jonathan: 7200)_

 _'Say Azrael, Double Shark isn't called Double Shark for nothing, it can attack twice!' Again the fin moved in, the shark leaped out of the water it wanted to bike Azrael, the demon simply rose his hand and grabbed the sharp by its nose. 'You should try harder.' Azrael said as he pushed the shark away, the creature turned around and slapped Azrael with its tail, the demon leaped backwards and landed perfectly on his feet._

 _(Azrael: 6200) - (Jonathan: 7200)_

 _Jonathan saw Azrael grinning: 'I must thank you for this attack! When I take a Direct Attack and Gimmick Puppet Shadow Feeler is in my Graveyard I can Special Summon it at the cost of 1000 Life Points.' Azrael took a card from his Graveyard then he played it, next to him a creature of nightmares appeared they were two blue mannequins standing on their arms and legs, facing each other their heads were connected by some black goo-like stuff. (1000 ATK)_

 _Then a black mist came from Azrael it was sucked up by the black goo-like stuff._

 _(Azrael: 5200) - (Jonathan: 7200)_

 _'It is my turn again.' Azrael grinned, he slowly drew his card, suddenly lightning flashed, then it started to rain, wind started to blow creating waves on the ocean surface. 'When my opponent controls a Monster and I only control Gimmick Puppet Monsters I can Special Summon Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll!' A metal puppet-like doll appeared, its joints consisted of yellow-colored orbs. (1000 ATK)_

 _'Now I build the Overlay Network!' Azrael shouted, the swirling void appeared, Shadow Feeler and Magnet Doll changed into a black orb then the disappeared inside the void, Azrael showed the back of his hand in dark-purple the number 15 appeared on his hand: 'The darkness of the void, fill my veins with rage! Xyz Summon, Rank eight! Grind my enemies into dust, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder!'_

 _out of the swirling void a gigantic, black, humanoid-looking puppet appeared, it was around fife-times as big as an average man, the most terrifying thing was the gigantic hole in its chest around the sides of the hole were multiple gears ready to grind anything to dust, the number ''15'' was visible on a headband the giant wore. (1500 ATK: 2 ORU)_

 _'Now I Equip my Giant Grinder with Xyz Unit which gives an Xyz Monster 200 Attack Points for each of its Ranks.' Azrael explained while he slowly placed the card in his Duel Disk, sparks appeared around Giant Grinder. (1500- 3100 ATK)_

 _'Next I shall Summon Gimmick Puppet Des Troy!' Azrael quickly played another card, this time a creature that could best be described as horse-like creature made up of hundreds of small dolls melted together. (1200 ATK) 'And I Equip Des Troy with Axe of Despair!' Somewhere in the mess of melted together dolls the twisted and creepy-looking axe appeared in its back. (1200- 2200 ATK)_

 _'Des Troy attacks Double Shark then Giant Grinder attacks directly!'_

 _Des Troy bended backwards in a unnatural way then it smashed axe-first into the shark, then Giant Grinder stretched its arms, thin wires shot out of its fingers they wrapped around Jonathan, the wires cut in his skin, he was yanked forward, then Giant Grinder moved back his arm and punched Jonathan the seemingly live-less body plunged into the ocean._

 _(Azrael: 5200) - (Jonathan: X)_

 _Azrael slowly walked towards the edge of his half of the ship. 'Yeah, that was to be expected, he held out longer then expected.'_

 _Azrael turned around, he took a pager from his pocket: 'Crump, it's me the pirate has been dealt...' Azrael stopped mid-sentence as he heard some splashing behind him, he slowly turned around, out of the water rose a gigantic shark-shaped submarine, (2400 ATK: 2 ORU) on top of it stood Jonathan he was drenched and had lost his coat, he was bleeding from several wounds caused by the wires Giant Grinder had caught him with._

 _(Azrael: 5200) - (Jonathan: 3600)_

 _'Crump I'll get back to you, seems that pirate came all the way back from hell to haunt me.' He put away the pager._

 _'Tell me how did you survive?' Azrael demanded._

 _'Simple.' The pirate stated: 'When you Monster pulled me in I grabbed a few cards from my hand and played them in quick succession, first since you had two Monsters I got to Special Summon Eagle Shark, now that I controlled Eagle Shark I Special Summoned Panther Shark, since they were both Level five I Xyz Summoned the Rank five Shark Fortress, since Shark Fortress is a Dark Monster Umiiruka has no effect.' Jonathan concluded._

 _Azrael stared at Jonathan: 'I must admit pirate, you are tougher than I thought, seems I have to put in some more effort to make you stay dead.'_

 _Jonathan looked at the cards in his hand he ignored Azrael. 'I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Xyz Unit!' Jonathan played the Spell card, a water typhoon quickly appeared the Equip Spell was washed away, Giant Grinder became weaker. (3100- 1500 ATK)_

 _'I activate the Effect of Shark Fortress I Detach one Monster so it can attack twice!' One of the orbs circling around the monstrosity disappeared. (2- 1 ORU)_

 _'Shark Fortress attacks Giant Grinder!' Jonathan shouted, a round garage-like space under the gigantic submarine opened, a torpedo was launched, the missile homed in on Giant Grinder, it exploded but the giant puppet stood firm. 'So it can survive one battle per turn? Then I attack it again!' Jonathan said, a second torpedo was launched from Shark Fortress again Giant Grinder stood firm._

 _(Azrael: 3400) - (Jonathan: 3600)_

 _'You cannot destroy my Giant Grinder pirate.' Azrael chuckled: 'Giant Grinder is a Number Monster, you might have never seen one only those with special abilities can control them, now a common effect all Numbers share is that they can only be destroyed in battle by other Numbers.' Azrael explained._

 _'In that case I Set one card and I end my turn.' Jonathan stated, the reversed card appeared vertically on his half on the ship._

 _'It's my turn.' Azrael said, slowly he drew his card._

 _'I use the Effect of Giant Grinder, by Detaching a Monster I can destroy all other Xyz Monsters on the Field then players take damage equal to the Attack Points of the destroyed Monsters!' (2- 1 ORU)_

 _One of the two orbs disappeared in the headband of the Number, then its fingers opened Shark Fortress was pulled closer to the grinder in the chest._

 _(Azrael: 3400) - (Jonathan: 1200)_

 _Jonathan leaped off his Shark Fortress he saw his Monster got violently destroyed by the giant puppet._

 _'You won't escape me again pirate.' Azrael gritted through his teeth._

 _'Giant Grinder attacks directly!' Jonathan barely landed on his feet on hs half of the ship then the gigantic fist of Giant grinder punched right through it. 'I activate Draining Shield!' Jonathan shouted, a barrier appeared around him then the fist hit Jonathan sending him flying, Jonathan landed on one of the ship pieces floating in the water._

 _(Azrael: 3400) - (Jonathan: 2700)_

 _'You have got to be kidding me! You managed to survive this turn? Well I'll finish you off next turn, but for now Des Troy attack directly!'_

 _The creepy horse creature jumped on the pieces of the ship to reach Jonathan, the pirate on his turn rushed over at Des Troy, he then jumped on the creature's back but not before the Axe of Despair cut Jonathan's leg, Jonathan landed right in front of Azrael, the latter roared and leaped backwards landing on top of the ship's cabin._

 _(Azrael: 3400) - (Jonathan: 500)_

 _'So Azrael, what do you say, the real Duel starts now?' Jonathan said._

 _'I agree, the real Duel starts here.' Azrael replied, then Jonathan drew his card. 'I activate Pot of Greed.' Jonathan stated, the happy pot appeared on the Field and the pirate drew two cards. 'Next I Summon Rescue Rabbit!' A small rabbit appeared on the Field, it wore a safety helmet, safety goggles and a pager around its neck. (300 ATK)_

 _'Now I Banish Rescue Rabbit so I can Special Summon two Mad Lobster from my Deck!' The small rabbit disappeared then a portal opened and two man-sized lobsters leaped out of it. (1700- 2200 ATK x2)_

 _'Now I build the Overlay Network!' The two Mad Lobster changed into a blue orb then they disappeared into the black vortex. 'Mighty warrior, defender of the sea arrives! Xyz Summon, come forth Rank 3 Black Ray Lancer!' Out of the water came a strong-looking warrior, it floated in mid-air the warrior had no legs but small wings where its legs would be, it had two large wings on its back the creature wore full, black armor and it held a spear in its hand. (2100 ATK: 2 ORU)_

 _'Your Number is impressive Azrael, I must admit that, but it is still a Monster.' Jonathan removed one card from under Black Ray lancer. (2- 1 ORU) 'I use the Effect of Black Ray Lancer to negate the Effect of your Giant Grinder!' The warrior flapped its huge wings, Giant Grinder was knocked back and landed in the water. 'Now I can destroy it even without a Number! Black Ray Lancer attacks Giant Grinder!'_

 _Giant grinder tried to stood up but Black Ray Lancer threw its spear through the eye of Giant Grinder the monster disappeared under water where it exploded._

 _(Azrael: 2800) - (Jonathan: 500)_

 _'Now I Set one card facedown.' Jonathan continued, the card appeared vertically on the Field. 'I end my turn.'_

 _Azrael grinned he quickly drew his card. 'I activate my own Pot of Greed.' He stated, quickly Azrael drew two more cards. 'Next I use the Effect of Gimmick Puppet Des Troy to to destroy itself!' Jonathan watched in horror as the doll heads that made up its body grew in size and finally exploded._

 _'When Des Troy is destroyed I can Special Summon up to two Gimmick Puppets from my hand.' Azrael took two cards from his hand: 'I Special Summon Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll and Gimmick Puppet magnet Doll!'_

 _First a present box appeared a female-looking doll sat straight up in the box, it had long blond hair and it wore a slight-pink dress with a dark-pink vest over it, white leggings and pink shoes also she wore a bandage covering her right eye. (0 ATK) Next to it the doll with the yellow joints appeared. (1000 ATK)_

 _'You know pirate, I control at least one Gimmick Puppet so I can Special Summon a Magnet Doll from my hand!' Azrael played the last card from his hand, a second of the Magnet Dolls appeared next to the first one. (1000 ATK)_

 _'I create the Overlay Network!' Dreary Doll and the two Magnet Dolls changed into black orbs, then the vortex opened up. 'Majestic Warrior from hell, come to the world of the living to show your might! Xyz Summon, Rank eight! Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo!' Azrael started to scream slowly the number ''88'' appeared on his right hand, quickly his screams turned to laughter as the power of the Number entered his body, out of the vortex stepped a noble-looking knight with a lion's head, wearing heavy gold and white armor with a matching cape and sash it held a silver sword with a golden hilt in its hands, its number was visible on its right pauldron. (3200 ATK: 3 ORU)_

 _'I Detach one Monster from Gimmick Puppet of Leo.' Azrael stated, one of the three black orbs disappeared into the sword. (3- 2 ORU)_

 _'Now Leo attacks Black Ray Lancer!' The noble warrior heaved its sword then charged in. 'I activate Negate Attack!' Jonathan shouted, the barrier appeared around him then Gimmick Puppet of Leo slammed into it._

 _'In that case I Set one card.' Azrael stated, the reversed card appeared behind Leo. 'I end my turn.'_

 _Jonathan drew his card. 'This Duel will be over soon Azrael, I Detach a Monster from Black Ray Lancer! To negate the Effect of your Number!' Two gusts of wind send Leo backwards. (1- 0 ORU) 'Next I Equip your Leo with Darkworld Shackles!' A ball and chain appeared around Leo's right leg, it was a spiked ball with a devilish face on it. 'This reduces the Attack Points of the Equipped Monster to 100 and it deals 500 Points of damage to the owner of the equipped Monster during my Standby Phase.' Jonathan quickly explained, sparks appeared around Leo then the warrior sank to his knees. (3200- 100 ATK)_

 _'Black Ray Lancer attacks!' Jonathan's Monster threw its spear. 'I activate Astral Barrier!' Azrael's Trap card spun around. 'Now your attack becomes a direct attack!' Azrael shouted, Leo leaped out of the way of the spear, Azrael on his turn stopped the spear with his bare hand, then a wind blast created by Black Ray Lancer hit Azrael, he leaped back a bit landing nicely on his feet._

 _(Azrael: 700) - (Jonathan: 500)_

 _'My turn.' Azrael growled, he slowly drew his card. 'Leo gets its Effect back during your End Phase, your Black Ray Lancer has no Overlay Units left, so I change my Leo to Defense Mode.' Gimmick Puppet of Leo knelt down and crossed its arms in front of its chest. (2300- 100 DEF)_

 _'Then I Detach one Monster from Leo.' Azrael continued.' He removed one card from under his Monster. (2- 1 ORU)_

 _'I end my turn.'_

 _Jonathan drew his card. 'Attacking has no use now, my Black Ray Lancer cannot defeat your Leo, but you do take 500 Damage because of Darkworld Shackles!'_

Suddenly lightning struck Azrael, the demonic kid took a few steps back, smoke came off his clothes.

'Now I change Black Ray Lancer to Defense Mode.' Black Ray Lancer disappeared under water, he shielded itself with its spear. (600 DEF)

 _(Azrael: 200) - (Jonathan: 500)_

 _Azrael started to laugh. 'To think I nearly lost here! Unbelievable! I Detach the last Monster from Gimmick Puppet of Leo!' Azrael retrieved the last card and placed it in his Graveyard. 'The Duel is over! When all Monsters are Detached from Gimmick Puppet of Leo through its own Effect I win the Duel!' Leo stood up._

 _'What!' Jonathan gasped._

 _(Azrael: 200) - (Jonathan: X)_

 _Gimmick Puppet of Leo leaped off the ship then nosedived through the one remaining half, breaking it apart Jonathan saw it coming and he jumped to avoid the attack, Azrael on his turn leaped onto his monster's back, Jonathan looked around for a place to land but Azrael grabbed the pirate by his neck, Jonathan grabbed Azrael's arm, the pirate tried to kick Azrael._

 _'And you think I would let you go after all the trouble you caused for me?' Azrael chuckled, Jonathan wanted to say something but he couldn't as Azrael tightened his grip. 'You know at first I just wanted to kill you, then I wanted to squeeze the life out of you.' With his other hand Azrael took the pager. 'Crump.' Azrael said: 'Tell Grodus the mission was a success, I got the life of that pirate in my hand.' Azrael tightened his grip a bit, Jonathan tried to breath, Azrael moved the pager to Jonathan. 'Talk.' The demon said. 'You can kiss my hairy...' Jonathan started followed by a lot of ugly words. Azrael put the pager away then he brought Jonathan right in front of his face, Jonathan spat in the demon's face. 'Your last act of deviance.' Azrael calmly spoke then with a swift motion of his wrist Jonathan's neck broke with a loud and sickening snap, Azrael let go of Jonathan the pirate's body plummeted into the cold, dark water._

'When Azrael dropped me he did break my neck but I survived, I couldn't move, when I fell in the water it didn't take long for me to sink, I felt the cold water entering my lungs, after that only cold and darkness, I don't know how long I was adrift there but I woke up in a small round hut, to my big surprise I could move and I felt no pain, it was like heaven I stepped outside into a small village full of other souls, it was some kind of purgatory, I saw your friend Geno turned out a group of Celestians looking for Dimentio's body stumbled upon me, they took me to a place called Starborn Valley, Geno told me that I was clinging to life, I was dead but alive at the same time only existing in that realm.' Jonathan stopped, he took a card from his pocket and showed it to Mario it was Number 17: Leviathan Dragon. 'Geno brought me to Star Heaven, they restored my life and I became a Celestian in return for giving me my life back I now spy for Star Heaven.'

Mario scratched his chin, he didn't know what to say. 'So Jonathan, why are you here at the time I need a ship, Star Heaven can't help me on this quest.'

Jonathan laughed: 'Ay mate but I am on a mission as well, Keelhaul Key is home to a very old pirate spirit named Cortez, I was tasked to break the curse on that spirit.'

 **Next time:**

 **Mario and the group arrive on Keelhaul Key only to find the island overrun by spirits and King Boo is in the middle of it all. ''To Keelhaul Key'' Coming next.**

* * *

 _Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder (Anime Effect)_

 _Type: Machine/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Rank: 8_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy all Xyz Monsters on the field, except this card, and if you do, inflict damage to the controller(s) equal to the combined ATK of their destroyed monsters._

* * *

 _Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo (Anime Effect)_

 _Type: Machine/Effect_

 _Attribute: Dark_

 _Rank: 8_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _3 Level 8 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card. If this card has detached all of its Xyz Materials by its own effect, you win the Duel._


End file.
